The Dragon Knights
by Jedi Revan8645
Summary: The Lone Wanderer journey through Capital Wasteland but this time he makes his own mercenary group. With a mixing of old and new ideas, people and places.
1. Prologue

A/N" I do not own or pretend to own anything by Fallout series". This is just my view on everything he did during the game, which would have taken a group of people to do. This is AU but will still fallow most of the original story line with me adding my creative touch to the side missions and main ones.

The Dragon Knights

Prologue

James Rivers looked down at his infant son Michael who was sleeping softly in his arms. Catherine was out "to get some fresh air" as she would put it. She was just going out and around the Jefferson Memorial to take a walk, James thought. When she didn't return in an hour he was getting worried, and asked Knight Cross to go and check it out. When Cross didn't return in an hour, James was now on the verge of panic.

James carefully placed his son in there makeshift crib, that he had put together for the baby. Looking around his living quarters, he could see his life's work, Project Purity, strum all about the room. Next to there bed he had a few pictures on a counter he often looked at with warm feelings. One was all the scientists and crew who had been working on Project Purity for well over 5 years. The next one was of him and his wife holding each other. And finally one was taken with, Catherine holding Michael barely 3 weeks old and James putting his arm around his wife. James bent down and picked the last photo up and smiled warmly remembering the fond memory, when suddenly there was a knock at the metal door.

James put the photo down and responded" it's unlocked". Slowly the door opened with Knight Cross coming in along with two fellow Brotherhood of Steel knights.

"Have you found any news about my wife Cross"?

"James I think you need to sit down for this one".

When Cross said James face went a pale white and he tensed up responding "Just tell me please?"

Cross nodded briefly before stating" while searching the perimeter around the Jefferson we ran into small groups of Super Mutants about 100 yards away dragging you're wife's guard by there feet. We assaulted them killing all 5 of them and looked around for any sign of you're wife".

"And, did you find her" he pleaded?

One of the Steel members came forward and placed an object wrapped in a bloody shirt on the desk and slowly open it showing a bloody severed arm with a white lab coat uniform still on it. James gulped and looked down at the lump of flesh that was laid out in front of him.

Tears came out of his eyes and he stated" it's her; the ring on her hand is the wedding ring I gave her".

Cross looked down as the other two Brotherhood of steel members remain silent saying nothing. James could swear he could even see there grim faces through there emotionless helmets. Doctor Li and Ann Holt raced into the room. They looked from Cross to the arm lying on the desk.

"James we came as soon as we heard that something was wrong". Trying to not to cry Li coughed asking" is that really hers?"

Looking Li straight in the face he slowly nodded to which Ann asked" what do we do now"?

James ran a hand through his hair and said" too much".

"What's too much" responded Li?

"Everything, look at what we have given, sacrificed all those stupid years just for some damn fresh water".

"James how can you say that, all of this was you're idea, only you could have gotten all of us here and gotten as far as we have gotten".

Suddenly James knocked his wife's arm against the wall and shouted" and what do we have to show for it. All that damn Purifier can do is produce enough water for us to barely survive off, let only to try and save the entire Capital Wasteland".

At this Michael began to cry loudly. James came over to the crib and patted his son softly and then looked up at his friends and spoke" We have lost a lot of good people, with no new results, and with the sudden loss of my wife, I think it's time we go our separate ways".

"Bu-"Li tried to say before James interrupted her.

"No buts". I can't lose my son; I have to take him somewhere safe, somewhere away from all this death and pain. Now leave me to my grief, and do what you must, as I am leaving tonight, I wish everyone a safe and happy journey."

With that everyone left expect Knight Cross who helped James pack everything he wanted to take with him. Putting on his Leather armor and loading his Hunting Rifle, he turned to Cross and said" now take me to Megaton, I have an idea".

Cross nodded picking up Michael and picked up her Laser Rifle asked" then what"?

"After that you may do whatever, as Elder Lyons asked you to protect me, so you're job will be done". James looked Cross in the eyes before saying" please tell Lyons I am sorry that I did this, but I had no choice".

"Are you ready"?

"Lets go I don't want to stay here another minute, it reminds me too much of Catherine".

And with that James left Project Purity with his son and Cross, heading for Megaton. Once there he bid Cross farewell and walked over to where Vault 101 to start there lives over again.

A/N Questions? Or Any Comments? I am always willing to listen.


	2. Growing Up

A/N" I do not own or pretend to own anything by Fallout series". This is just my view on everything he did during the game, which would have taken a group of people to do. This is AU but will still fallow most of the original story line with me adding my creative touch to the side missions and main ones.

The Dragon Knights

Chapter 1 Growing Up

It had been 10 years since James and his son had shown up at Vault 101 seeking a new life. The new Overseer Alphonse Almodovar let them both in as they needed a new doctor badly. The only condition to letting them in was that his son Michael would be raised believing he was born in the Vault and that Vault 101 would be his life, to the day he died. James agreed, and with any questions about why two new residents were allowed in the vault silenced by the overseer they quickly settled in a normal life.

Today was Michael's 10th birthday and where his friend Amata had set up a surprise party for him. He was given his new Pip-Boy 3000 by the overseer as he said" so he can start doing jobs around the vault". His dad had invited a few families and there, the Gomez's, Mack's, Butch and her mother Ellen, Jonas and his grandfather Joe palmer. Amata pulled Michael out into the hallway after Andy had ruined the cake.

Amata smiled with her hands behind her back saying" you'll never guess what I got you"?

"Hmm let me see a date with Susie Mack right" Michael said grinning ear to ear.

Amata frowned and spit back" you're such a jerk you know that".

"Come on Amata; I was only joking, you and me both know she too much of a stuck up bitch to she me any time of the day".

"True, but anyways close you're eyes and hold out your hands".

Michael did as he was told and felt a thin book be placed into his hands, when she spoke" okay open them". It was a Grognak the Barbarian comic book that was in fair condition as Amata said" and it's not even missing any pages either".

Michael chuckled a bit before hugging Amata and then pulling back saying" thanks Amata, how did you get this".

"It's no problem, but believe it or not I found it in some of my dad's old things".

"That's cool, who could believe he would read comic books" Michael said laughing.

"True, so what else did you get today?"

"Well I got a sweet roll from old lady Palmer, a poem from Freddie's mom, a baseball cap from Stanley, and of course my new Pip-Boy". Michael showed his Pip-Boy on his left wrist to Amata who teased him saying" well now you have to listen to my father now"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah but can believe Butch, Paul, and Wally came to my party".

"I know there such assholes, but at least they wouldn't dare to try something with everyone in the same room Amata stated."

"There you are, we have been looking everywhere for you young man" spoke Joe Palmer.

"I am sorry Grandpa Joe, Amata was giving me her gift and for some reason she felt the need to do it alone". Amata lightly punched Michael in the arm before running back into the dining room.

Shrugging his shoulders Michael asked "is everything okay?"

"Yes, everything is fine my lad. It's just that my grandson Jonas and you're father want you to come into there office".

"Okay, I'll head right over there now" he said waving goodbye to Joe.

And with that Michael left the dining hall and quickly arrived at his father's office. James and Jonas where talking about something but stopped suddenly the moment they saw Michael enter the room.

Jonas nodded to James and passed by Michael saying "well 10 all ready, and you got you're Pip-Boy too, well I guess I will be seeing you around here some time working".

"Define work".

Jonas laughed before patting Michael on the shoulder saying" such smartass, I wonder where he gets it from". James smiled and shrugged his shoulders lightly as Jonas left the Medical office closing the door quietly.

"Dad you said you wanted to talk to me right?"

"Yes son, please come in and have a seat" James stated before taking a seat himself across a chess board.

"Chess, it's a thinking man's game, you remember what how to play right?"

"Of course, I like to think I can learn something".

They played Chess for about 10 minutes with out a word passing between them. Every once in a while James looked like he was going to say something but instead just closed his mouth and made his next move. Finally out of frustration Michael spoke.

"Dad look I may be only 10 but even I know you want to tell me something, that doesn't evolve this board".

Running a hand through his hair James breathed slowly in and out saying "indeed, I can't put anything past you, you're mother would be proud to see her son as her wit".

"Look son, you remember how you keep asking about you're mother, and how I kept telling you I would explain later". At this Michael's eyes went big for a moment and all he could do in response was move his knight forward with not even caring that it was an illegal move.

"You know the saying the overseer has been saying since you were young, no one ever enters… and no one… ever leaves. Well that's not entire true my son. You were actually born outside this vault in the Capital Wasteland in the Jefferson Memorial. You were barely 6 months old when you're mother went missing outside the Memorial."

"What happened next" Michael added?

"Well you're mother apparently was attack by a something we call Super Mutant, big tall green men who have been changed by the radiation who kill and eat other humans. I am sorry that I withheld the truth from you son for so long. I just wish I didn't have to tell you the brutal truth at such a young age" James stated.

Michael looked down at the chess board and at his father a couple times before saying with tears in his eyes" tell me everything dad". And so James told him about Project Purity, there work, about the failures, there mother, and him leaving to come raise him here.

"Why doesn't any of the adults say something about this to there kids" Michael asked?

"Because it helps the overseer Alphonse keep his power, and stops anyone from trying to leave. Now son you can't tell anyone this, not Joe, not Amata, no one. I tell you this because it's important for you to know that there is a life outside this vault, and that one day I hope you can see it. Cause for every horror, for every struggle, that's where the real world is".

Michael looked down just his father knocked over his King and said "checkmate". He turned to leave his father's office and put a hand on the door saying "thanks dad, I know you were worried about tell me this, but I wanted this, and it means the world to me that you trust me with this information".

James just looked at his son as he left the office, and went left back to there apartment for some alone time. James leaned back in his chair, hoping that this was the right move. Jonas had warned that he might be too young for this kind of information, but he felt delaying it would cause only more pain.

A/N Questions? Or Any Comments? I am always willing to listen.


	3. Growing Pains

A/N" I do not own or pretend to own anything by Fallout series". This is just my view on everything he did during the game, which would have taken a group of people to do. This is AU but will still fallow most of the original story line with me adding my creative touch to the side missions and main ones. Sorry this chapter took so long. My computer got a virus and it took me a while to get it back.

The Dragon Knights

Chapter 2 Growing Pains

6 years had pasted since James had told his son the truth about vault and the Capital Wasteland. He had started to teach his son the skills he would need to know in order to survive outside the vault. Skills like, lock picking, medicine, repairs, etc. But explosives, guns, would have been impossible to show Michael, with out anyone knowing. The GOAT would solve that problem itself.

Michael knew from the beginning when he took the GOAT that there fate or job inside the vault was already decided. 1 year leading up to the GOAT, all the students were briefly taught under each of the positions the vault had: engineering, maintenance, medicine, cooking, security and other daily living tasks. With each head of their division giving there finally opinion to the Overseer on where best to place the group.

Susie Mack went into Maintenance. Christine Kendell fell into cooking. Paul Jr got into science. Wally Mack followed his father into Vault Security. Butch was the new Vault hairdresser, while Amata went into Management to no ones surprise. Freddie surprised everyone by getting into engineering. Finally Michael was assigned two jobs. One was in engineering, while the second was to replace Grandpa Joe Palmer as the new Weapon specialist. Which dealt with maintaining, repairing, and testing all the weapons and armor inside the vault.

Michael awoke up to sound of his pip-boy's alarm going off, and quickly hopped out of bed and got into the shower. 10 minutes later Michael was dressed in his security uniform as he looked into the mirror. His hair was short and brown, as he had to admit that Butch did do a good job. Leaving the bathroom Michael grabbed his helmet putting it on, and holster his gun and baton. He was just about to leave his apartment when he ran back inside and grabbed two small notebooks, sliding them behind his breastplate. Finally leaving his apartment Michael checked his pip-boy for the time as it read" 5:30". Wondering if his dad was up, Michael knocked on the door and waiting until he heard" come in".

James was sitting down drinking coffee while looking over some notes. Michael came over and sat down next to his father who replied" so son what brings you here this early?"

"Well I had some time before I have to go down to the Weapons room with Joe". James smiled at his son and put down his notes and stated" I get the feeling that you didn't just come by at this time of day just to talk".

"Dad you hurt me," he sad pretending to be hurt before tossing him his gun. James caught it before it hit him in the face and quickly examined it. A minute later James gave it back to his son down and said" it looks good son, but I don't understand".

"I not only cleaned, and replaced it with new parts, I added a couple parts so that now when I hit a switch above the trigger it can fire 3 round bursts as well". Smiling at his son James had hoped that his son might following his footsteps and be doctor/scientist. But his son seemed to have a knack at repairing anything, and was a natural leader and spoke his mind just like his mother instead.

"Dad are you okay"?

"Sorry son I was just thinking about you're mother, I still can't believe you have her spirit, intelligences, and of course her blue/gray eyes", James stated.

Michael spoke"don't forget dad you have taught me somethings too okay".

James then turned and said,"have you been doing what I have asked?"

Michael nodded pulling out two green notebooks, one saying" weapons and repair" and the other saying" engineering". James had asked him to keep track of everything he learned, as it would help him on the outside, along with downloading certain books and information onto his pip-boy that might also be helpful later on.

"Well dad I have to go, or Grandpa Joe will make me grease all the guns again".

"Okay son, will be around for dinner tonight"?

" I wish, but today is double duty and I have to do a security round near the lounge and water supply area tonight, so who knows what time I will get back" Michael said.

James nodded and replied" I understand son, see you when you get the time" and at that Michael grinned before leaving his father's apartment and heading down into the sub-level.

Michael walked down the steps and passed Officer Gomez and Officer Taylor talking to the overseer in a side path that lead to they're plumbing equipment. Michael tried to go by with out being notice but the overseer called out" hold on there young man".

Stopping in his tracks he cursed silently under his breath, as the overseer came over and stood in front of him and asked" why are you up so early"?

"Just going to the Weapons Room with Joe Palmer for some equipment checks on 10 mm pistols sir" he added with a sharp voice.

The overseer said nothing at first just looking at Michael for a brief moment before saying," my daughter speaks highly of you often, more so than I would like".

"I don't see how that is a problem".

"No you wouldn't, but she is working very hard to one day take my job, and she doesn't need these distractions you bring her".

Laughing Michael responded" I think I like being a distraction, thanks Overseer". Walking away from the overseer who shook his head and headed up the stairs.

Michael opened the door and all ready saw Joe sitting a small desk cleaning a gun with glasses half way down his nose. The room was small, smaller than their apartments that had 3 long desks, about 10 lockers, and ammunition crates staked in the corners. There was small shooting range in the back along with tons of repair gear, parts a powder.

Taking his seat on the left desk Michael took out a small tray of unloaded bullets and began to start filling them with gunpowder to make new bullets.

" You're late son".

" I know, I even left early so that I wouldn't be" Michael said jokily.

" It's okay Mike, I know you're not the type of person to be late, I saw overseer Almodovar holding you up" Joe stated.

" I guess he wants to remind everybody he's still in charge" Michael said sarcastically.

After a 4 hours of fixing weapons, police batons, helmets and loading 50 new rounds, Michael pulled open the floor tiles beneath his desk and grabbed a object covered by a old bed sheet. Putting up on the desk and opening the sheet it was James hunting rifle he had brought with in the vault. The over seer had him break and disable it thinking it not ever repairable. It had taken Michael 8 months but he had finally got it working somewhat. Joe kept the weapon himself and encouraged him to work on it whenever he had some free time.

Michael was doing some final inspections before loading a .32 bullet in the rifle and set took up aim at the target. Joe was behind and spoke" that's it steady your aim, and focus". Firing the round as it hit the target dead center. Walking over to the target and grabbing it and giving it to Joe. He examined the paper before crumbling it up and said" nice job son, did you do something to that gun".

"Yeah I extended the gun barrel an inch and and rebuilt the stock".

"Well it's clear you know what you're doing, I think if you had a strap so you can carry it over you're shoulder would help, and you might want to add that sniper scope".

"Is that possible" he asked?

"Sure we just have to re forced the top and bottom of the gun chamber, hell we could even make it carry double the rounds too." Joe stated.

" Thanks Grandpa" he said hugging Joe. Joe patted his back before wrapping up the hunting rifle and putting it back in Micheal's secret hiding spot.

Michael had taken off his armor and helmet placing them on the desk. And walked over to the wall and grabbed his blue engineering lab coat and put it on. Making sure to grab his two notebooks and placing them in one his pockets. Joe yelled" you still have you're gun belt on son". Michael spoke before leaving" I know, I feel better with it on".

Joe smiled and said to himself " hopefully he won't get into too much trouble".

10 minutes later Michael made it inside one of the science labs that were on the same sub-level as the Weapons room. Stanley Armstrong was allready into his minor lecture on how the water chip made fresh water for the Vault when Michael took his seat next to Freddie. There was only 3 other engineers beside Michael and Freddie, Mary Holden, Floyd Lewis, and Chip Taylor.

Freddie turned and whispered" having a rough day"?

"Nah, just so much to do with not a lot of time to do it in".

"Well I just happen to mention that you were delayed because of a security briefing and Stanley just waved it off"responded Freddie.

"Hey thanks Freddie, I owe you one". To which he added" hey don't worry about it, you always watched my back against Butch and his damn Tunnel Snakes bull shit, it's the least I could do".

2 hours later they were split into groups of 2 checking the water equipment readings. While adjusting and testing the filter for any potential problems. Freddie with a clipboard and pencil in hand was looking up at a pump with Michael behind it rewiring the pump to get maximum effort out of the device.

"So whats happening with you" asked Freddie?

Michael paused a little before taking the pencil out of his mouth and asked"with what"?

"Oh come off it, everyone knows that you and Amata are close" as he said close with raised eyebrows.

"Why does everyone keep asking me that here lately"?

"What you actually sounded surprise that we have nothing better to do then gossip within our small Vault".

Michael just rolled his eyes and finished crossing the wires and flipped the switch to turn it on. They stood back and watched the gauge to make sure it was reading right, when Stanley came up behind them and spoke" hm good job boys, it seems to be running perfectly and faster than before, although I only asked to get it running again".

"Hey we decided above and beyond sounded better" responded Freddie. Stanley turned to Michael and spoke" you're a bad influence on him you know that".

To which Michael added" better than not having an influence at all". Stanley laughed a bit before leaving them and moving on to check on the others.

After a light dinner Michael went back to Weapons Room and got his security equipment and put it back on. Deciding to leave his helmet off he placed it back on the desk, and heading back up the stairs towards the lounge area near the center of the Vault.

It was Friday so all the younger people where at the Lounge talking, playing cards, and other games. Michael would have been there himself but being on the bad side of the Overseer made sure he always had security duty on that night. Around 9pm after making rounds and checking in with security officer Gomez, Michael heard yelling and shouts coming from the lounge area.

Peeking inside Butch, Paul, and Wally where drunk, having stole some alcohol from one of their parents. Christina and Susie where on one couch as Butch was trying to sing, with Wally and Paul jr being his background singers. Freddie was in the corner playing Chess with Amata.

Butch came over and spoke" whatss a matter Amttta, I am in too loudssss for you" he screamed.

Amata tried to ignore him and go back to her game with Freddie, when he kicked the chess table over sending chess pieces everywhere. Susie and Christina stopped laughing and looked slightly scared. Paul and Wally yelled" yeah that's how Tunnel snakes do it".

Freddie stood up and said" what hell is you're problem Butch".

Amata was about to say something when Butch cut her off" well what do we haves hears, you're boyfriend taking the fightsss for youzs" he slurred.

Suddenly Butch pulled out his Switchblade and began throwing back and forth between each hand. Amata spoke" my father won't let you get away with this Butch".

"Well maybe I am tired of you're father and his stupid rulezzs, maybes I forgot who he waszs".

"Hey easy Butch, you have had one too many" spoke Wally.

"Yeah you should listen to you're friend and go sleep it off now" added Michael who finally came into the room.

"Okay this party is over, everyone clear out".

Susie and Christina didn't move as Wally and Paul Jr just smiled cockily at him, when Butch turned and said" come over here and makesz me shit face".

Michael nodded and grinned slightly before walking straight over to butch, but was intercepted by Wally and Paul. Looking up at them, as Michael was not very tall he spoke again" I am not going to ask you again, clear out, now" he added with authority.

Knowing the punch was coming before Wally threw it Michael took a step back, and grabbed Wally's extended arm with his right hand while sliding his foot under Wally's left leg sending him flipping onto his back. Paul charged when suddenly he got hit in the middle of the chest with a police baton. Standing up Michael then hit Paul in the back with the baton sending him crashing on top of Wally.

"Now Butch you go make this easy or hard it's you're choice".

Butch looked down at his friends then back to Michael before flipping his blade back down and said" you're not even worths my timez ass wipe" as he stumbled out of the lounge room heading for the apartments. Wally and Paul untangled themselves and quickly ran out of the room.

Amata spoke" thanks Michael, we owe you one, but you do know I could have taken care of them myself".

"Naturally but it was on my watch so I felt the need to assist".

With that everyone cleared out as Freddie, Amata and Michael stayed behind to help clean up the Lounge area. When everything was almost done Freddie said something about being tired and left, leaving Michael and Amata alone.

They didn't say anything as Michael was walking her home in the upper apartments. Amata turned and said" won't you get in trouble for not being on you're security duty".

Checking his Pip-boy at the time he added," that ended 10 minutes ago my dear".

Amata chuckled a little bit when they reached her apartment door. She turned around and asked" can you believe those silly rumors that are going around".

"Who say's there just rumors"?

At that Amata blushed a little when Michael got closer to her. He spoke" all you have to do is tell me to stop". She looked into his eyes before closing the gap between them for a passionate kiss as they stayed like that for at least a minute before breaking for air.

Resting foreheads against each other Michael finally spoke"see I am not bad for some things". Amata laughed a bit and added"so what now"?

"Well would you want to go out"?

"I think that would be nice, but my father might be a problem" she stated.

"Well then we will just have to be careful then won't we". Amata smiled at that and kissed him one more time before going into her room.

As Michael was heading back to his apartment he couldn't help but grin from ear to ear. It was suppose to be his long day, but yet he felt he could do it all over again. Things were not perfect and he knew one day he would leave all this behind but even his father had told him you can find happiness no matter where you are.

Finally making it home Michael took off his uniform and gun belt, and changed into some nighttime cloths and flopped down on his bed. But when he did he felt a sharp pain in his back and quickly hopped off the bed. Cursing he lifted up the bed sheet to show some type of sword in it's scabbard with a note attached to it.

"Dear son I felt it was time I give this to you, it is a Katana: a type of sword from Japan that was giving to me as a gift from my father. He told me was from our great great great great great father who fought in some War a long time ago. When you have some time I will show you how to use it in it's basic form, right now me and Jonas are busy doing some experiments so I won't be back until late. Love Dad."

Michael picked up the sword and drew it out of the scabbard and looked at the slight curved blade it had. He was no expert in melee weapons but even he could tell that this blade was still sharp even being well over centuries old. Sliding it back into the scabbard he placed it under his bed and laid back down on his bed for some much needed rest.

A/N Questions? Or Any Comments? I am always willing to listen.


	4. Goodbye

A/N" I do not own or pretend to own anything by Fallout series". This is just my view on everything he did during the game, which would have taken a group of people to do. This is AU but will still fallow most of the original story line with me adding my creative touch to the side missions and main ones.

The Dragon Knights

Chapter 3 Goodbye

1 ½ had past since Amata and Michael had started dating. The Overseer was not please by this at all, but allowed this only after Amata threaten to quit her management role for a janitor job. The Tunnel Snakes had broken up after Butch's display that night. Everything appeared to be running smoothly, but James had one more secret that he didn't even share with Michael.

Michael and Amata where on a date. Sitting in the dining they where wrapping up there evening up with some late dinner.

"You know that my birthday is only 2 ½ weeks away," Michael had said grinning.

"Hm you know come to think of it I didn't know that, thanks for remembering me about it" Amata added sarcastically.

Smiling Michael spoke" and if I am correct yours is only a month away right"?

" Now that I did know, it's not everyday that a girl turns 18".

"Well maybe somewhere there could be a girl turning 18 right now".

Amata shook her head and chuckled lightly before saying," what I am going to do with you"?

" I could think of a couple things," he added grinning ear to ear. Amata put her hand over Micheal's as she briefly looked around. Most people where busy eating and talking amongst themselves to even notice the happy couple. Christine Kendall was leaning over one of the counter's glaring at Amata. She was upset where she had been placed from the beginning. As she had always thought of herself better than the other girls, seeing Amata so happy just enraged her.

Michael saw his girlfriends eyes linger over towards Christine's direction and knew what was on her mind. Sensing that she wanted to leave, Michael asked" do you want to go for a walk"?

" I would love to go for a walk".

As they where leaving Michael put his arm around Amata's waist when Christine spoke" some people".

Michael turned and looked right at her and added" well some people should focus more on themselves instead of worrying about what others have". Christine looked like she was about to reply back when Butch's mom Ellen smacked Christine upside her head.

She spoke fast"what are you doing? That's no way treat you're guest's girl. Now get back in the kitchens and do the damn dishes". Christine didn't move until Ellen grabbed her by the ear and pulled her back into the kitchen her self.

Laughing at the display Ellen did, Michael spoke" see I told you everything was going to be fine".

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, you're always right; the great Michael" she spoke while leaning closer against him.

" I always knew I was good but great does sound about right". Amata playfully elbowed him in the ribs, causing Michael to yelp in pain. Looking down at her he leaned in closer and kissed her softly, when suddenly Jonas came running towards them.

He was out of breath and had his hands on knee's trying to catch his breath.

"Michael there you are, I have been looking for you for the past 5 minutes". Michael and Amata shared a look before Michael asked," why, is everything alright"?

"No, it's you're father he's very ill". At this Michael was stunned and responded" what I thought he just had the flu. What's happen?"

Jonas breathed again deeply before pushing his glasses back up and said" it's best that you're father tell you himself". Michael still shocked nodded and was about to say goodbye to Amata when she spoke" I am coming with you".

And with that the 3 of them raced towards Jame's Medical office. Making it there within 2 minutes Jonas ran over to James and said," I found him James".

James was lying on a bed with his lab clothes still on as if he was still in the middle of his work when he fell ill. Michael approached with Amata at his side, and was shocked. James was really pale, sweaty and having hard time breathing.

James spoke" Jonas it's you, did you bring Michael". Jonas nodded again, as James must not have heard him before. Michael stepped forward and James weakly said" please can I have some time only with my son alone".

Amata and Jonas looked at him for a brief moment, before quietly exiting the room. Michael approached the bed and bent down on one knee and spoke"dad I am here".

James blinked a couple of times and turned his head towards him and asked" are we alone"?

"Yes dad, whats happening to you"?

" Well son, I am afraid I have not been completely honest with you about everything we did for Project Purity. We had to test our treated water. At first it was just on plants and animals but then we needed human test subjects". Some people suggested we use slaves or pay beggars to take the water. But I refused to allow anyone else does this but me" James stated.

"What are you saying dad"?

" I have advance Lung Cancer son, I am dying".

"Why did you keep drinking it dad" Michael asked?

"Because we were so close son, I kept telling myself just one more, and soon before I knew, it turned into 2 years of this". James said.

" Can I do anything for you" he pleaded.

" I afraid I have been living on borrowed time for the past 2 years son. The doses of Rad X I have been taking have gotten bigger and bigger to the point now that it now longer works, I have grown to use to the drug". James coughed hard causing his hat to fall off and show that he had lost all his hair.

Michael could feel the tears forming in his eyes and asked," what do I do now"?

James was having a hard time focusing and blinked several times before leaning in close" son all my notes, and data are in my journals and on my pip-boy. Jonas knows the code to unlock the data".

" You've become a man already, when did you start shaving" having noticed Michael had a mustache and a slight goatee.

Choking on his words he added" about a year ago dad" as tears came down his cheeks. James eyes started to glaze over and he added" son, please take this". He pulled a small chain necklace up and over his head and placed it into Micheal's hand. Opening it he could see it had a ring on it.

"It was you're mother's wedding ring, I have kept it all these years". James leaned over and coughed hard again this time blood came up. Laying his head back down on the pillow James turned and added" please son finish your mothers and my work, everyone deserves to have clean water to live".

Michael took his dads hand and spoke" I promise dad I will find a way, or die trying". James smiled briefly and spoke one last time" I am so proud of you son, thank you" and with that he closed his eyes slumped over on his side.

Michael held onto his father's hand for a minute after James had passed away. Jonas opened the door and saw Michael stand up and wipe the tears away from his face as Jonas took off his glasses and sat down on one of the beds.

Quietly walking out of the room Amata pulled Michael into a tight embrace while he cried a bit on her shoulder before saying" thanks Amata, I don't know what I would do with out you".

Amata looked at Michael with sadness in her eyes asked," do you want to stay"?

"No I think it's best I go to my room".

They walked together to Micheal's room as he turned and said" thanks again Amata". She sighed saying" my mother died when I was 10, if you need to talk about it you now where I will be". Michael nodded briefly before closing the door and thought," I really have to get out of here".

Only a week later Michael was sleeping in his room when suddenly his pip-boy went off. Waking him abruptly it read" Rad-roach attack, report to you're security officer for assignment". The alarms around the entire vault were going off. Which was odd since they wouldn't sound them too quickly causing a panic. Sensing the urgency he quickly changed his cloths and put on his Vault Security uniform along with his gun belt. Suddenly Amata came racing into his room and right at Michael who hugged her.

"Amata what's wrong, you should be inside not out running around the halls" he stated.

She looked up at him with worry in her eyes and spoke"Michael it's Jonas he's dead".

"What, how"?

" From what I over heard my father said, he was trying to leave the vault through my father's office and was caught"." Officer Mack beat him so bad, but he wouldn't talk he just staring up at them. When I heard my father say hes dead, I ran from my room and got here as soon as I could".

" But why did Jonas try to leave" he asked?

" I don't know but my father thinks you had something to do with it, being only a week since James died, and you now Jonas was so close to him as well".

Just then an the overseer's voice came over the system" there is a rad-roach attack, please stay indoors, until they are taken care of. Anyone caught outside will be dealt with harsh consequences".

Michael looked down at Amata and spoke" I think Jonas thought they would be too busy with the rad-roaches to even notice him sneaking around".

"But whatever his decision my father thinks you're involved, he's never like you and I think he has order all the other guards to kill you too".

Looking down he put his hands on Amata's arms and said" I have too go then don't I". She looked down when Michael lifted her chin to make her meet his eye's saying" I have to go get some of my things in the weapons lab, just stay here and I will be right back so we can go together okay hon".

" Okay, Michael I trust you" Amata stated. Michael kissed her on lips before quickly exiting the room.

Running down the apartment sections and down the stairs he cam across a Rad-roach biting old man Stanley. Pulling his police baton out Michael ran over towards Stanley when the roach lunged at him in mid air. Striking the rad-roach in head sending it crashing against the wall. He walked over and swung the police baton over his head crushing the rad-roaches body.

Michael walked over to Stanley and could see blood pouring out of a wound in his neck he checked his pulse on his arm. He was dead as Michael spoke" I am sorry my friend, rest in peace", closing his eyelids.

Turning away from Stanly's body he rounded the corner and took another left down the hall towards the Weapons lab. Quickly entering his password he entered the room. Running to his desk he tore apart the floor for his secret hiding spot. Inside was his finished hunting rifle with sniper scope attached, along with a modified round chamber so he could hold 10 .32 rounds instead of 5. Along with 30 extra rounds, 3 clips of 10-mm rounds, his katana and his father's old book bag.

Quickly double-checking his book bag for the stuff he had prepacked. (After his father's death he packed his book bag with his fathers old journals, pip-boy, along with Micheal's journals and 2 med kits with stims, rad X, Rad-Away and some personal photos). Making sure everything was there, he placed twenty-.32 rounds, 1 10mm clip in his pack, along with 3 k-rations they had hanging around the lab.

Putting ten .32 rounds and two 10-mm clips in one side knee pocket. While placing his katana on his left side of his belt and slinging his hunting rifle over his shoulder near his pack he left the room.

Jogging back around the corner with the alarm message repeating over the intercom and passing by Stanley's body he went back up the stairs. Getting up back to the apartments he could hear some type of commotion inside his apartment. Michael saw officer Gomez fighting with officer Kendall.

Kendall punched Gomez who hit the table and fell to the ground. Gomez grabbed his police baton and swung behind him hitting Kendall in the back of the knee dropping him. Gomez went to get up and swing again when Kendall had his gun out pointed right at Gomez's chest.

" We have a job too do, if you want to die because you can't get the job done then fine" stated Kendall.

" If you're going to kill me, go ahead and do it Kendall at least I know I won't be a murderer" added Gomez.

Kendall was just about to pull the trigger when suddenly he was hit in the right side with a bullet. Turning to see Michael with his 10mm pistol out brought his pistol around when Michael fired 2 more rounds one more in his chest and another in his head. Kendall's head snapped back as he toppled over dead.

Michael walked over and helped officer Gomez up who spoke" thank you Michael".

" Herman sir, what was that all about"?

"They have taken Amata, Joe Palmer and my son Freddie into the cell room near the overseer's office" Gomez said.

" They don't think they had something to do with Janos's attempted escape do they"?

" Maybe, maybe not, but they can't find you so there arresting anyone who was close to you".

" Damn it, I will not have others die for me, Herman I have to leave. Things hear have become complicated and I made a promise to my dad" Michael stated.

" I owe you one, and I believe you would never put Freddie or Amata in danger, get out of her son".

Michael nodded and looked down at Officer Kendall's body. He grabbed his gun and took off his pip-boy shoving them into his pack. His eyes lingered on Kendall's body for a while as this was the first person he had ever killed someone. Breathing in and out he slowly left the room.

Going past a couple of apartment he could see trash and other personal affect along some of the floors where he say Andy the robot yelling" take this you vermin". He started spraying the Rad-roaches with his flamethrower. All 5 roaches were dead when Michael approached when Andy said" ah Michael it's good to see you I do hope you have some time after this mess to help with repairs".

" Maybe Andy, but I've got to go"

Leaving Andy behind Michael got to the kitchens and looked into the windows.

Officer Wolfe was killing some Rad-roaches when he saw Michael enter the room and fired two shots hitting the door with one bullet grazing his arm. Rolling into the room and ducking behind a kitchen counter he pulled off his hunting rifle.

" I know you're there you little shit, come out or I'll make you come out" he said firing 3 more rounds where Michael had rolled. As Officer Wolfe came across the dinning room towards the kitchen, Michael had line up a shot, and waited until he saw his head in his scope and pulled the trigger. Wolfie's head turned when the bullet hit him right in the right eye sending parts of his head and brains everywhere. Michael pulled the bolt on his rifle to re chamber another round and approached Wolfie's body.

Taking his gun and 1 clip along with his pip-boy too, he looked around seeing the eaten body of Grandma Taylor. It was clear she was dead. Looking around Michael grabbed some cans of food along with 3 bottles of water, placing them in another section inside his pack. On his way out, he spotted a old canteen laying on the ground. Picking it up and filling it with water while placing it on one of his side pockets of his bag. Michael remember what his father said" outside just having clean water to drink is a treat, so grab as much as you can before you leave".

Right before Michael was about to leave the apartments, Butch came running up to him in a panic.

" Oh thank god it's you, no one else wouldn't come to help me".

Sighing heavily he asked," what's wrong Butch"?

"It's not me, it's my mom shes under attack by the Rad-roaches, please you have to help me" Butch pleaded.

Michael thought about it and realizes that despite being an asshole he just couldn't leave with out trying to help him."Okay Butch come on and lead the way".

Butch nodded and ran forward with Michael fallowing in suit. When they got there they could here Ellen's screams" Butch, help me".

Butch cried" please don't let her die"?

Michael pushed past Butch into their living room and into their bedroom. Ellen was under attack by 3 rad-roaches, as she was trying to fend them off with a broken beer bottle. Unsheathing his katana Michael grabbed his sword in both hands and swung down cutting a roach in half. While another Roach was trying to bite Ellen again Michael swung diagonally slicing another roach in half. The final roach turned around just when he turned his katana down and stabbed the top of the roach.

Quickly sheathing his sword he said" Ellen it's okay there all dead".

Looking up from the dead she spoke" thank you Michael, I owe you my life".

"Where is Butch"?

"Right here mom" spoke Butch who hugged his mother.

"Is she going to be all right"?

Michael examined her wounds and saw none of them were critical and added" yes Butch she will be find, she just needs to treat her wounds and get some rest".

"Oh thank you so much, I knew I could count on you my friend".

Michael smiled lightly at the word friend, but at least he knew he did the right thing. Just when he was about to leave when Butch ran up behind him and patted him on the shoulder.

" Look I don't care what they say about you. You saved my mom's life, here take this". He placed his special switchblade into Micheal's hand as he responded" thanks Butch".

Finally Michael raced up the next set of stairs and got into the main hall chamber. He saw Mary and Tom Holden off in the distant holding hands.

"Come on Tom this might be our only chance, Jonas tried and he got so far" stated Mary.

" Right lets go for it Mary".

They raced forward down the hall into the narrow hallway that led to upper level door with two vault security officers guarding it.

Michael heard shouts" get back, now" when they didn't listen; multiple shots rang out. He new they were dead so Michael got downs on knee and took aim with his hunting rifle.

Moving a little so he was still hiding by the corner of the wall Michael took aim. He saw Officer Richards and Officer O'Brian grabbing one of the body's attempting to move it. Michael saw the back of Richards and fired hitting him right middle of upper back. Richards dropped Mary's legs and fell down onto his knees. Right before O ' Brian could pull out his gun Michael hit him right in chest near the heart dropping him dead instantly. Richards was grabbing the hole in his chest when Michael fired another shot hitting him in the back of the head causing his body to fall forward and hit the side wall.

Releasing another spent shell from his rifle he walked over to the four bodies. Grabbing both pistols all 4 pip-boys along with 2 extra clips and placed all of them inside his pack. The door ahead of him was locked down, and he didn't have time to figure out the password so he left and went past a door that was broken which lead to the upper stairs.

Everything was pretty clear on the upper level, as Michael checked each corner and took a shortcut threw the commutation room which had a fainted red glow in it from the flashing red light in the middle of the room.

He could hear some faint talking coming down from the hall and approached the room with caution.

Mean well the Overseer was losing his patience with his daughter. He had her in a chair inside the prison cell with Freddie and Joe Palmer hands tied behind their backs. While Head of Security Allen Mack and Officer Jeff Park guarded the door.

" I will not ask you again Amata, where is that damn pesky boyfriend of yours"?

" I don't know dad, I have told you that before like Freddie and Mr. Palmer have told you".

The overseer yelled," don't lie to me. I saw you leave after Mack killed Jonas, I know where you heading".

Amata remain silent as the Overseer turned his back on her saying" I won't let you".

"Let me what dad" she added smartly.

Turning around he had a gun in his hand and spoke" let you destroy the safety of this Vault".

" You wouldn't shoot me"

Suddenly Alphonse pointed his gun at Freddie and shot him in the lower chest. Amata screamed and was about to race to his aid when the overseer pointed his gun at her chest.

" You're just like your mother, to idealistic, to naive, to make the necessary choices in the real world. You're mom left me, when the last overseer went outside the vault into that Hellhole of a world, when you were barely2. She'd never return so I had to make a choice as the new Overseer and I will stand by my choice no matter what," he added.

Amata was shocked at this and replied" maybe; did you ever think you drove Mom away, like how you drove me away". At this Alphonse pistol wiped Amata across the face knocking her back into the chair.

" Shut up, you little bitch you now nothing".

Turning his gun on Joe Palmer, Amata charged him hitting him in the chest with her shoulder causing the shot to miss. A loud hiss rang out as the shot had hit a pressure pipe, Amata then kneed her dad in the balls causing him to drop on both knees.

Officer Park attempted to open the door and help the overseer when Officer Mack stopped him and flung him to the ground.

Amata tackled her dad to the ground and was attempting to wrestle control of the pistol away from her dad. Amata pulled with all her strength as they raised the gun slightly up when the overseer fired 3 more shots at random. Suddenly one of the shots ricocheted off the chair and hit him right in the temple killing him.

Standing Amata was shaking at what had just happen.

" What hell are you doing Mack, the overseer is dead now?" yelled Park.

" Indeed he is, and now you are", as he pulled out his gun firing 3 rounds into Parks chest.

Mack laughed and spoke through the door" I have to thank you Amata, for killing you're father for me". Amata was checking on Freddie and Joe after untiring them. Freddie was drifting in and out of consciousness. She looked up at Mack who continued" Now I will be the new Overseer".

Walking over and picking up the gun she said" I won't let you get away with this Mack".

" Oh I think so, as with my luck you're fathers first shot hit a carbon Monoxide tank which is releasing the deadly toxin in the room right now as you all should be dead in a few minutes".

"You'll never get away this, you bastard," yelled Joe.

" Oh really now, who's going stop, you 3 are the only people who knows what really has happen hear, and soon that loosen end will be all tied up" stated Mack.

Amata turned down to look at Joe holding Freddie's head in his lap back up to Mack who just stood there smiling. Suddenly a sword appeared threw Mack's chest. He tried to turn around as Michael twisted his katana having stabbed him threw the heart. Mack had blood coming down from his mouth when Michael spoke" I don't think so" pulling out his katana from his chest and letting Mack's body fall down to the floor.

Swinging his katana to the left to wipe the blood off before sheathing his weapon. Turning his attention on the door he tried to open it but it was jammed as Amata spoke" Mack jammed the door, you have to hurry Michael".

Interrupting her " I know I heard Mack's rant from the outside, hang on I am going to have to lock pick it".

Reaching in one his back jean pockets he pulled out a bobby pin, and from his other side knee pocket a screwdriver. Placing the Pin inside Michael turned the screwdriver a little this way and little that way just trying to test the pressure. Amata began to cough and hold her chest causing Michael to hurry up as he thought" no I came this far I won't let them die". Trying again he turned it once more and heard all clicks and turned completely unlocking the door.

Yelling" I got it, come on get out of there". Racing inside Michael grabbed Freddie and pulled him out, with Amata all ready out waiting for him. Placing Freddie down and looking at his wound, when Amata screamed" Mr. Palmer what are you doing"?

He a taken a bit of the chair and smashed the fire alarm button causing a small blast door come down in front of door closing it solid shut.

Michael went over to the window where Joe had walked over holding his chest and asked" why Grandpa, did you have to do that"?

" Because you and I both now this gas could leak out and cause more people to die, and I always wanted to be hero".

Michael put up his hand to the window, as so did Joe as he said "thank you for believing in me".

" Hey it was all my pleasure, you gave a purpose again, working with you reminded me of my youth" Joe responded. Joe fell down to his knees but still kept his hand against the window, and within a minute he finally dropped his hand forever.

"Damn it" Michael said slamming his fist against the window.

Wiping away the tears from his eyes he turned to Amata who was holding the gun shot wound on Freddie and shouted" Mike, Freddie's still alive".

Turning his attention down to Freddie and Amata, he worked fast grabbing some scissors and claps from the near desk.

" Do you now what you're doing Amata?" asked.

" Hey I might not be a expert doctor like my dad, but I do have medical training".

He cut open Freddie's shirt and spoke" okay Amata put pressure near the wound that should stop some of the bleeding". She did as she was told, with Michael wiping away blood and began to look for the bullet. Quickly finding it he went inside and pulled it out carefully. Examining his wound first before giving him a Stimpak near the wound. Finally bandaging Freddie up he breathed easy and stood up wiping the blood of his hands.

"He's okay, that should sedate him, the bullet didn't hit anything vital".

Amata breathed a sigh of relief and spoke" Michael go to my father's office, there should be some hidden stairs beneath his desk use the computer to get it open".

"What about you"?

" I will meet you down there once someone comes to look after Freddie".

" Okay see you there" he stated and turned to leave the room.

Walking a little bit more down the hallway he came into Amata's and the overseer's apartment. Going into the overseer's office he accessed the computer which was left unlocked. Scanning certain files he found one that read activate stairs, and pushed it. Causing the desk to slide back and show a set of stairs going down about 10 feet.

Looking around to see if Amata was near. When he didn't see her around he went down the stairs and down the narrow hall which lead to a door that had a twist handle in the middle of it.

Opening it then turning left going past a couple of power generates before reaching the huge metal blast door and the exit. There was a device in front of along with some type of control unit right before the small amount metal stairs that lead outside.

Looking at the control unit Michael rubbed his chin a bit before pushing the green button and pushed up the shift nob. Suddenly a laser interrupted from the long device into the door, causing alarms to go off, when the door wheeled out of the way off to the right giving Michael the exit her wanted.

" I can't believe you actually opened" Amata said.

She then tossed Michael two more pip-boy's who asked" what's this for"?

" Mr. Gomez came by and told me that you had been collecting them, so I figured you need them for something" she told him.

She came over to Michael as he pulled her into a tight embrace and kissed the top of her head and spoke" I already now the answer but, I have to ask will come with me"?

Amata looked down before looking back up at Michael saying" I am sorry, I can't my dead is dead by my hand so many others have also died, I am the new Overseer now I can't abandon them".

"I know Amata, it's okay. I just had to ask anyway you anyways".

"Here" reaching inside his pants pocket, pulling out small bracelet with different homemade charms on it.

"It's an earlier birthday present" he stated. Smiling briefly when she said," well maybe you should have this then" pulling out a iron ring that had been painted blue and silver.

" Happy earlier birthday too Michael".

Taking the ring and putting it on his right ring finger he kissed her passionately. They stayed like this for a while, when the sound of voices started them.

" So this is goodbye isn't it" Michael asked?

" I think it is, it's so unfair, I will never forget what you did for me Michael".

" Neither will I Amata, someday we will meet again, I hope sooner then later" he told her.

Walking away from her and moving towards the exit he turned and looked back at her as she had tears coming down her checks and spoke" go Michael please this is painfully enough for me".

He went past the threshold and stepped forward deciding not to look back, knowing that Amata was right it hurt too much to look back again. When he was half way he heard the door's alarm going off signaling the door had closed behind. Blinking away some tears and breathing in and out to calm himself down, Michael walked forward and opened the wooden to the Capital Wasteland.

A/N Questions? Or Any Comments? I am always willing to listen.


	5. Just Survive

A/N" I do not own or pretend to own anything by Fallout series". This is just my view on everything he did during the game, which would have taken a group of people to do. This is AU but will still fallow most of the original story line with me adding my creative touch to the side missions and main ones.

The Dragon Knights

Chapter 4 Just Survive

Opening the wooden door Michael was blasted with the light of the morning sun. Even with his visor on his security helmet the light was very intense upon his eyes causing him to close them. Michael swore out loud, and thought" curse the man who thought living underground you're entire life was a good thing". Soon that thought left his head and was quickly being replaced with all he had done to get out of the Vault. The death of his farther, Joe, killing another person, and worse of them all was leaving Amata behind. Deep down he knew, he loved her and now never knowing when he would be able to see her again caused his heart to hurt.

Not wanting to be reminded of these thoughts Michael began to blink away the tears and slightly open his eyes. After a few minutes his eyes adjusted to the light and he was given his first chance that he can remember to gaze upon the Capital Wasteland. Walking past the rocks and hills that surrounded where Vault 101 was he was stunned at the seen. Even though his father had prepared and told him what he would find outside the vault, seeing it first hand was a different story. The Ruins of SpringVale greeted him with it's blown out buildings, destroyed roads, and emptiness.

Shaking his head at this new feeling, Michael looked down at his pip-boy, as it read 48*, 6: 10 A.M., with no radiation levels found. Grabbing his hunting rifle of his shoulder Michael took a look down upon SpringVale. All he could see was destroyed Buildings, with debris and small road that led to broken down gas station. Seeing no threats, he proceed down from Vault 101 and down the broken road towards SpringVale.

Suddenly his Pip-boy's Geiger counter went off. Looking around Michael jumped back, as he almost walked right into some radiated water. Smacking his forehead, he thought" get with the program, pools of radiated water where everywhere. Making sure to walk around the small puddle, he finally approached SpringVale. Being over alert Michael made sure to not over look anything. Walking the length of the round, he quickly realizes he was not alone. Overhead was some type of floating robot that was relay a government message about the Enclave. Not sure who they where, he left the robot alone. Michael then saw a sign that read" Megaton" with an arrow pointing east of Vault 101.

Taking the opposite road of the " Megaton sign" Michael was able to see two intact buildings along with an old ruined school. While approaching the school he could see a man walking back and forth on top of the school's exposed second floor. Not wanting to draw attention to him yet, Michael retreated back to the center of town.

Michael got back to center of SpringVale, he thought" I have to find some type of shelter". Checking each of the houses for anything useful to build with, he discovered an intact Cellar down on the 3rd house on the right. The building was mostly destroyed with a small amount of framework and other debris still standing. It was covered with junk and dirt so he could understand why it would be overlooked. Flipping open the latch and opening the door, Michael pulled out his pistol and walked down the stairs.

Inside the basement of the building was intact. There was a lot junk lying around that was covered with dust. Turning his pip-boy light on he got to see the entire room. It was small about the same size of his old apartment in the vault, with a fridge in the corner along with a couple bookcases, shelves, a bathroom in small room with a door, and a table that was overturned near a couple mattresses.

" Hello is there anybody in hear" Michael asked?

Not hearing anything he approached the over turned table with 2 broken chairs, when he saw a skeleton lying on floor. It had a hole in its skull with a laser pistol near its hand. Michael checked the skeleton clothes finding 2 laser packs, and small note.

The note read" I have already lost everything to those damn slavers. Then yesterday my little Helen died of radiation sickness. She was all I had left. I made sure to bury her. Soon daddy will be with you once again my Angel".

Placing the note back into the dead man's pants, Michael grabbed the skeleton and dragged it outside the house in the back. He spoke to the skeleton" please forgive me, but I need to use you're shelter". Michael spent the next 8 hours cleaning, removing, and fixing anything he could inside. There was mostly junk that he put outside the cellar but while inside he did find, a tool box with some scrap metal, and other tools, a couple fission batteries, box of detergent, some burned covered books, about 30 caps, and leather Armor inside an old locker.

Grabbing 2 reclining chairs inside another house, along with a small safe back inside the cellar Michael was done with the repairs. He had even manged to hook up one of the fission batteries up to a light in the middle of the room just before darkness came over SpringVale. It now had two mattresses, a table in center with 4 chairs, 2 bookcases along side each wall, with one long L counter in one corner, a fridge next to a bed, and some shelves nailed into the wall next to the stairs.

Walking outside the cellar Michael buried the skeleton in the darkness. Saying a small pray for the man he went back inside, and locked the inside latch of the cellar. He then began to unpack some of his gear he had gotten from the Vault. Placing all 4 of his pistols and spare ammo on the shelves, then putting most of his water and cans inside the fridge. Next he placed his tools and other junk he had found in SpringVale on the L counter. Finally he put all but his father's pip-boy inside the small safe under his bed.

" Shit" Michael swore, panicking when he couldn't find his mother's wedding ring. He was about to empty his pack again, when he remembers it was around his neck on a necklace.

Taking it from under his shirt, Michael looked at it and sighed heavily before lying down on the mattress.

Once Michael put his head down on the mattress he began to realize that he had been up for almost 24 hours straight. Not caring what time it was, Michael closed his eyes and fell into a rough sleep.

The next 4 days went by very quickly for Michael. Most of the time he went over his father's notes and plans about Project Purity and the Wasteland its self. While his father had given him advice on how to survive on the outside, he'd never explain his experiments on water, treatments, or even how the mega filters worked. He knew that he would need some help in order to complete his father's work.

The only thing he had to go on was two names. He had to try to find either Dr Li a chief scientist on the Project or a scientist know as PKT. Checking his father notes this PKT, was the person who had mentored his mother for 15 years. From what James had wrote, he had sworn his mother to never mention his identity to anyone. Jame's notes mention she still wrote him letters a couple times of the year. While this was all great, there were many roadblocks in his way.

First he would never survive the journey to the Jefferson. Second who knows how bad it would be damaged. Third he had no idea how to even get it going again. Fourth it might take years to try and find these two main people, let alone anyone who worked on the project.

The other part of the days Michael would go exploring around SpringVale and Vault 101. He had yet to go into Megaton, as he wanted to know his surroundings a little betters before approaching the town.

Today Michael was out past Vault 101 and inside a partly ruined barn. (Wearing the leather armor instead of his vault security armor so he would not draw as much attention to himself.) There was some old farm equipment that might be usable down the road, but for right now he left it alone. On the top exposed floor he discovered a skeleton on the floor next to a table that had a Ha mm Radio on it. When Michael tested it, it was still working. Putting it inside his pack, along with some .32 rounds he had found on the table. The old hunting Rifle had rusted up beyond repair and wasn't even salvageable for parts.

Checking the small bookshelf next to the table he found a prewar book called War and Peace. Opening it Michael found it mostly intact with only a few scratches and cuts. Just when he was done putting it inside his pack on top of the Radio, he heard some shouts and gunfire.

Walking hunched over to the left side of the barn Michael could see down the hill that had rocks and boulders exposed sticking out. Suddenly a man came running into scene as he started going up the rocky hill. Within a couple seconds came at least 4 raiders shooting at him. The shots hit the rocks and dirt as the man dove behind a rather large boulder. Taking his hunting rifle off his shoulder and looking through the scope, Michael could see the man who was hiding was injured as he was holding his chest. Scanning down the hill, he could see 2 more raiders come up from another small hill.

The Raider spoke" you 4 go up there and finish the damn job or I'll kill you myself".

" What about me bat" the raider next to bat asked?

" You stay here, until I'll tell you dumb ass" he said smacking him upside the head with

his scoped Magnum.

Two raiders with 10-mm pistols advanced on the left of the man, with the other two coming on the right wielding .32 pistols. One man spoke while reloading" I promise Regulator we don't want to take you alive".

" Yeah this will send a message to all of you will be do gooders. Don't fuck with Red Scorpions," another raider added.

From his father's notes Michael knew regulator's seek out injustice and put a stop to it. Looking to the right he saw a raider pull out a grenade from his pocket and pull the pin. While he still had the grenade in his right hand Michael aimed for the grenade and fired. When the grenade exploded it blew off half the man's body off causing the other raider behind him to get hit with some of the explosion.

" What hell was that", asked the raider next to bat?

" The idoit held onto the grenade too long".

The two on the right shrugged before charging up the hill. Suddenly the lead Raider was hit in the head causing him to fall forward instantly dead. Michael pulled the bolt to re chamber another round and fired again. The second raider tried to stop coming forward when he saw his buddy drop dead, but got shot right in the neck. He went down holding his neck trying to stop the blood from coming out.

Bat yelled" what the hell, there's another shooter, did anyone see where he's at"?

The Raider next to bat spoke" bat I think", but he never got a chance to finish his sentence as a bullet hit him right in the side of the head sending brains and pieces of skull all over bat. Michael saw through his scope that Bat was trying to runaway. Taking aim he waited until he came into his scope and fired. The shot hit him right in the lower back causing him to stumble forward. Crawling on his hands and knees he attempt to roll over the hill, when Michael fired again hitting him in the back where his heart would be on the front.

Pulling the bolt again to release another spent round he took another look to see if anyone was still moving. When he didn't see any Michael put his hunting rifle over his shoulder and raced down the stairs to the injured regulator. Not taking any chances he pulled out his pistol and sent the dial to burst mode, before going down the hill.

Approaching cautiously he could see the regulator was barely conscious as he pointed his assault rifle at Michael. He was sitting up against the boulder before lowering his gun. Michael heard some rustling noise in front of them. Putting his finger up to his lips, he peeled around the boulder. He could see one of the raiders who was hit with some of the grenade explosion crawling forward to his 10mm pistol.

Michael spoke" I wouldn't do that if I were you". The raider looked up at him then back at the gun before lunging at the weapon. Firing just when he got hold of the pistol, the raider was hit 3 times in the chest. The raider's head slumped back against the ground dead. Michael quickly checked on the other 5 raiders, taking ammo and bat's scoped Magnum.

Quickly coming back to the Regulator he found him slumped over on his side barely breathing. Flipping him over he could see he was an African American and quite young, maybe even younger than he was. Picking him up and putting him over his shoulder Michael carried him back into town. When he was about to pass the intact house, a woman came out. She was wearing common clothes and spoke" quickly bring him in hear son"

Michael hesitated only for a moment before bringing him inside the woman's house as she said" you can put him over here".

Michael placed him on the bed and put all his gear down before examining his injuries. He had a gunshot wound in the leg and another near his left lung. Taking off his duster and shirt Michael manged to stop the bleeding.

The woman spoke" do you need any help?

"Yes, do you have a needle and thread"?

She nodded and went into the next room. Coming back she gave him the needle and thread, and watched as Michael sewed up his wounds. Bandaging up his chest and leg wound, Michael did a quick scan with his pip-boy on the regulator.

"So is he going to pull through," she asked?

" Yes, he is stable now and baring an infection he should be find".

Pulling out some water from his pack and drinking some she spoke" the name's Silver". Michael finished drink and responded" Michael". She sat down at a table and motioned for him to sit opposite of her.

Taking the seat she said" I have been watching you for the past 5 days, although you had a different armor on then".

" So you know where I am from then"?

" Of course, you're not the first visit from that Vault we have ever seen. About 15 years there was a small group who came out from the vault, and 2 even steady in Megaton for a while before leaving".

" Wow I had no idea that there was other like me out here".

" Yep and know everyone knows someone escaped from Vault 101" she added.

" How's that"?

" Don't you listen to the radio, I know you're wrist thing can pick up radio signals". Michael turned his radio back on and found two signals. One was from that enclave eye bot and another was from a Galaxy News Radio.

Listening in he heard" Hello boys and girls, this Three Dog, your host, your speaker to the truth about everything. Well I have some news for you today my children. It seems that someone has been spotted coming out of Vault 101. Now I have been told it's been 15 years since the last time someone was seen coming from that vault. Which begs the question, why now? You're guessing as good as mine kiddies. Well this has been Three Dog, and now a quick service announcement. Looks when the raiders come knocking on you're door there's no shame in hiding and locking you're doors. Or fight back if you've got the balls and guns. Just don't go waving that white flag, these people are killers plain and simple. And the easier you make it on them, the easier it's for them take everything you have; including you're life".

Michael could hear some 1950's music being played as he lowed the volume and spoke" well what are you going to do"?

Silver asked," what are you going to do"?

" Not sure yet, but thank you for you're help".

Silver lite a cigarette and taking a drag before responding" don't mention it kid, those damn Red Scorpions have been a pain my ass for a while now".

" How's that" Michael asked?

" They make getting supplies harder and then hell to get, as fewer and fewer trader caravans will even come by this part of SpringVale" Silver stated.

" I have seen some of them go near Megaton though".

" I can't go back to Megaton, and no I don't want to talk about it" she stated.

Michael nodded and added" fair enough".

Once night came Michael grabbed the regulator and his gear before bidding Silver fair well. Taking him to his cellar and making sure he was not followed he unlocked it and brought them both inside. Placing the unconscious man on the spare bed, Michael grabbed a stim pack and injected him near his wounds. He could see the tension on his face ease up a little as he settled into uneasy sleep.

Smiling Michael opened up a can of pork and beans for dinner and before settling in for some rest himself.

A/N Questions? Or Any Comments? I am always willing to listen.


	6. Saving Megaton

A/N" I do not own or pretend to own anything by Fallout series". This is just my view on everything he did during the game, which would have taken a group of people to do. This is AU but will still fallow most of the original story line with me adding my creative touch to the side missions and main ones.

Chapter 5 Saving Megaton

It had been 2 days since Michael had taken in the wounded Regulator. While the regulator seemed to regain more strength everyday, he had yet to awake. During those 2 days Michael kept a low profile. Leaving his cellar only once to visit Silver again.

Michael was busy cleaning and adjusting his hunting rifle. The scope seem to be misaligned to him, so he took it off and reposition the small mirrors inside the scope. Once he was done reattaching the scope, he took a look in it and around the room through his scope to find the regulator sitting up with one hand on his forehead.

Putting down his rifle he asked" so how do you feel"?

Blinking a couple times before he looked around the room he responded" Like I died".

Michael chuckled a little saying" if only it were that easy my friend".

" So, were you the one who took out those raiders then"?

" Yes, that was me".

" Not that I don't appreciate what you did for me, but I have to ask. Why?

Michael stood up and walked over to the fridge taking out one of his last waters and tossed the regulator the bottle. While still standing he responded" I guess you could say I was in the right place at the right time".

" So you just saved the life of a complete stranger, just because you happen to be there" he asked surprised.

" Sure, is it so hard to believe that I couldn't just leave you like that, I had to try and do something" Michael added.

The regulator took a deep drink from the water bottle. He stood up and walked slowly over to Michael and held out his hand" the names Max Smith, junior Regulator". Michael took his hand and shook it and responded" Michael Rivers, Vault 101 escapee".

At that Max turned his head slightly and Michael briefly explained where he had come from and what he had been doing out here before he found him. They where sitting down at the table and Max spoke" so what are you going to do now"?

" You know Silver asked me that a couple days ago too".

Max looked confused at this statement turning his head slightly as Michael explained" I do have to finish my parents work, but in the mean time I figure I might try and do some good in this world. I feel like I owe everyone something for having grown up in the Vault. Down there I didn't have to fight just to live another day, or wonder where my next meal would come from".

Looking right at Michael, Max nodded and spoke" well I owe you my life, and as a Regulator I am suppose to bring swift justice to those who do evil. So why don't we team up then"?

Michael rubbed his goatee a little and responded" you do know the chances are high that we will probably end up dieing anyways".

" Yeah, but like you I can't just leave the Wasteland the shape it's in. When I was younger my parents told me there is some good in this world and it's worth fighting for." Max added with a stern face.

" Okay. I can do that." responded Michael.

" Well what do think we should do now" asked Max?

" I am thinking those Red Scorpions need to be taken care of first, so maybe that town called Megaton might know something more".

Max was putting on his shirt and duster again and said" actually I was assigned by the regulator's to investigate the complaints on the traders passing by this area of Megaton and SpringVale".

Max picked up his assault rifle and his spare ammo, along with his wallet, and other personal affects. Michael tossed Max a spare 10mm pistol and some ammo as well. Max gave him a confusing look as Michael spoke" Hey it's better to have a spare weapon and not to have one".

Max thought for a second before shoving the pistol in one his pockets and slung his rifle behind him. Right before they left Max stopped him and said" before we leave, I have to ask?

" Do you have a name for you're hunting rifle"?

" No, why is that a problem"?

"It's bad luck to not name a weapon that is so customized like yours" Max stated.

Thinking for a minute Michael turned and said," I 'll call it Old faithful".

.

They quickly arrived at Megaton. A robot named Deputy Weld greeted them and spoke" Welcome to Megaton. Enjoy you're visit to Megaton and make sure to speak with Sheriff Simms". Michael and Max both nodded and passed through the huge metal doors.

Once inside Michael was stunned. A whole town made out of used airplane parts. Looking down he could see that the walls of the town actually circled a giant crater.

Michael turned to Max and spoke" so did a bomb go off here at some point"?

Max looked at Michael slightly confused before replying" Oh that's right you don't know. The reason this town is named so, is because of the…"

"Undetonated bomb" finished Sheriff Simms who came walking towards them. Michael looked at Max then back at Simms who spoke again" and yes, I am a regulator too. Once I got here, and saw this town had no law and order I felt it was my responsibility to stay and shape it up".

Michael nodded and replied" well Sheriff we actually came looking for answers if you have time"?

Simms nodded and replied" first before we talk, two things you should keep in mind. One behaves yourself while in Megaton or face the dire consequences. Second; citizens around here don't take kindly to strangers so don't expect a warm welcome at first".

" Understandable considering the circumstances" Max replied.

" So now that were all clear on those rules, I believe you had some questions you wanted to ask me"?

" Yes, do you know anything about some raider gang calling themselves the Red Scorpions" Michael asked.

At this Sheriff Simms smiled and pulled his Chinese Assault Rifle out saying" yeah a group of them attempted to attack Megaton a while back. Their leader a bloke named Scar got a bullet from me to the head about 2 weeks ago".

" I wonder why they would even try to attack a town so heavily defended like Megaton" added Max.

" You're guess as good as mine, but all I know if they try anything like that again, I'll be here waiting for them. Along with Stokholm, everyone else" stated Simms as he pointed up to a man patrolling on top of a catwalk at the front entrance.

" Do you know where there hide out is" asked Michael?

" Not really, but just ask around someone might now something more".

" One more question sheriff. Why didn't you move that bomb away from center of you're town if it's still such threat to everyone" asked Michael?

" Well you see there is actually a cult called The Church of Atom who worship the undetonated bomb, who helped build this town. If you really want to know more just ask Manya Vargas, her grandfather and father helped build this town too" stated Simms.

" We'll do Sheriff," added Max as the Sheriff nodded before walking away.

" Well lets see what info we kind find around here".

" Also I wouldn't mind picking up some more food supplies. I am almost out now and with two people to feed we'll need twice as much" added Michael.

They could hear Confessor Cromwell preaching in front of the bomb saying something about how they where all atoms waiting to bring a thousand different universes to life.

Michael turned and saw a women near The Brass Lantern as he approached she spoke" ah you two must be new, let me introduce myself the names Jenny Stahl, along with my brothers Leo and Andy we own and run this find restaurant.".

" What do you sell" ask Max?

" All kinds of food and drink, much better than anything you will find in Moriarty's Saloon" stated Jenny with a distasteful look on her face.

After buying some food and drinks Michael asked" so what's with that house right there" pointing to a 2 story house with a sign in it.

" Ah that use to belong to the Hughes, but when they all left for Rivity City it's been vacant ever since".

" So why hasn't anyone moved in yet" asked Max?

" Because, in order to own land here you must be a citizen first" she told.

" So what about all these people walking around here aren't they citizens"?

" No there just settles, and they stay in the Common House up near the Western part of the crater".

Looking at where she pointed they told her thanks and was about to walk away when she spoke" if you're looking for weapons or armor try Crater-side Supply".

Inside Crater-side Supply they found Mora Brown and her mercenary bodyguard as she greeted them" Well two new guests coming to our little town, please to meet you". She shook both of their hands vigorously, when she noticed Micheal's pip-boy her eye's went wild and spoke" Oh my god you're from that Vault, we haven't seen one of you guys in forever".

" Yes Jenny Stahl told us to come by for any weapons and armor" spoke Max.

" Well I will have to thank her for bringing two new customers to me".

Michael and Max traded all the gear they had gotten from the dead Red Scorpions for Caps. Michael even bought some Lucky shades that he thought would look good on him.

Putting them on Michael turned to Max saying" tell me how do I look"?

Max pretended to be thinking hard and replied" ah I seen better". At this the mercenary behind them laughed a bit with Mora replying" no I think you look great".

Michael smiled and spoke" so how often do you get fresh supplies in"?

" Oh about every 3 to 5 days, although with those darn raiders causing so much trouble now days it might be 7 to 10 now".

" Actually we where trying to do something about that, do you have any leads" asked Michael.

Mora turned her head up at an angle and thought for a moment saying" you could try Doc Church near the bomb, but he isn't a nice person to talk to you. I think you're best bet is Moriarty's Saloon, someone up there might now something more".

Mora smiled and said" oh if you guys happen to solve this problem, come back here I might have more work for you. I'll even throw in a discount on my items".

Right before they opened the door to Moriarty's, the door cam swinging up as if someone had kicked it open. Max was hit in the chest by the doorknob and fell back. Michael quickly pulled out his katana and had it pointing at a man in the doorway.

" What are you going to do with that you little shit" the man replied.

" why don't you step forward and found out for yourself, if your so curious".

" So the Wasteland asshole gots some balls. Since you're new here, I'll give you some advice. Stay the fuck out of my way, and you'll live longer" he stated.

A small crowd began to appear near them as Michael could see his Chinese Assault Rifle that he carried on his back. He smiled a bit before answering" Whatever you say".

Sheathing his katana Michael backed away and helped Max up to his feet.

Max spoke" I know that man, his names Jericho owns a small house not far from hear. A real bad ass they say.

" Come on lets see if we kind anymore trouble inside".

Once inside they could see a lot of people drinking and talking loudly. Within 2 hours they had a few leads. Billy Creel told them to talk to Nova after showing them pictures of his adopted daughter Maggie.

Nova was leaning up against the wall smoking and said" so what can I get you boys, both at once".

Michael realizing at that moment Nova was a prostitute said" I am sorry not today, although we are looking for some info".

" Well around here that depends on how much you're willing to spend".

She walked over to Michael and traced her finger down his chest and stated" but maybe for you, I will do you a little favor. Talk to Gob, he might have some answers for you handsome".

Taking a seat at the bar they could see Gob was a ghoul and max cringed a little and whispered to Michael" ghouls can't be trusted, they lie, cheat, and steal".

Once Gob noticed them he came over and said" what can I get you guys" with a hurried tone.

" Well I was thinking since you're a bartender you might hear a lot of rumors and other news".

Gob bent down and grabbed a rag cleaning up a spilled drink before saying" maybe".

" Do you happen to know where we can find the Red Scorpions main hide out" asked Max.

Gob looked at them for a little before stating" not really but there use to be another prostitute who use work here with Nova. I believe her name was Silver, not sure where you can find her though. But I remember her saying something about going there right before Moriarty started shooting at her" Gob finished.

Michael grinned at Max who looked confused as he said" thanks Gob that does really help thanks".

Gob stopped them and said" what that's it? No drink my piss monster, no get away from me before I put a bullet in you're head threats".

" No just because you look different doesn't mean I will treat you any different than a human," added Michael with Max rolling his eyes.

Just when they where about to leave the bar, a man dressed in a prewar suit stood right in front of them and spoke" I have been watching you guys for a while now and I might be able to help you out for a price".

Max frowned and replied" what price are we talking about"?

" Ah but first manners gentleman. You may call me Mister Burke I have a house right next to Jericho, I believe you two met earlier. And you are that Vault escapee aren't you" he asked Michael.

" What if I am".

" Wouldn't make a difference to me. Although I do know certain people who would love to see this piss pour of a town disappear forever" he stated with a wicked grin on his face.

" What are you serious, we would never do anything like that" spoke Max with a shocked look on his face.

" I think Sheriff Simms would be very interested in hearing what you have asked us" added Michael..

Mister Burke smile faded from his face saying" ah I have been here months and given this town a lot of caps. Who would believe two complete strangers over me".

Michael grabbed Max by arms before saying" You can go to hell Burke" as he dragged Max out of the Saloon.

Max shrugged him off stating" you should have let me hit him Mike".

" I know but something about him didn't seem right. Besides after we done with those raiders will come back here and deal with him next, okay," Michael added?

" Fair enough. So I guess we go and talk to this Silver friend of yours".

When they got back into SpringVale they stopped by their cellar hideout first. Picking up extra ammo and dropping off their supplies. Right before leaving Michael took off the visor on his helmet stating" it caused a glaring when shooting" and put his scoped Magnum rather roughly into the spot where his police baton was on his gun belt.

When they approached Silver's door Michael turned and said" Let me probe her for the information. I don't want to sound like where accusing her of something".

" Okay, but if she is working for them she's just as guilty as they are".

Michael knocked on the door, when Silver responded" who is it"?

" It's me Michael".

They could tell she was looking through the peep hole on her door as she responded" take off those damn shades and let me see you're eyes boy".

Max snickered when Michael took off his shades tucking them inside one on his front pockets stating" satisfied".

Opening the door she waved them inside. Once inside Silver smiled lightly at them before saying" so I see you're doing much better now".

"I guess" responded Max.

" Silver you took a risk by taking us in after that gunfight near the barn. So I am going to take a risk on you. Tell me what you know about the Red Scorpions" asked Michael?

Silver ran a hand through her short blond hair and sighed in frustration. Walking over to the counter she poured herself a shot of Whiskey, quickly draining it.

" So I'm guessing you found out why I can't go back to Megaton. I don't care what they say, or what Moriarty has told you. I won't ever go back there, not with out a fight"she said slamming her fist against the counter.

" Hey easy now Silver, I didn't come here to collect on some debt or to bring you in. I just wanted to know if you can help us" replied Michael.

Silver smiled and spoke" sure kid, I don't know why but for some reason I feel like I can trust you. So yeah when I left Megaton I stayed with them. They use to live near and around those docks down the hill".

" Do you know where they hide out now" asked Max?

Silver glared at Max stating" I was getting to that jackass. So anyways, they moved their operations to the rundown School in this town, you've seen it yourself Mike".

" Thanks Silver" said Michael as they turned to leave when Silver spoke quickly" just be carful these guys will shoot you on sight".

Leaving Silver's house in a hurry they jogged up the hill towards the school. Crouching behind a broken part of the school's front building Michael looked up and noticed there was no one patrolling upon the exposed part of the second floor.

" For the past week there has always been someone patrolling up there".

Max shrugged saying" maybe you're attack did more damaged then you thought".

Shaking off the thought that something was wrong they ran up to the front doors and went inside. Inside they could see there was some cells with a bunch of dead bodies inside. Along with a lot of debris and trash that was scattered everywhere. They where hunched over making sure no one had heard them upon entering. When hearing nothing but silence they moved to the right through a doorway and down the hall. Checking each room as they past them for any raiders or signs of raider activity.

Coming to a stop up against a sandbag barrier they heard could hear some on talking on the other side of the hall. Max peeled around the corner and spotted two raiders talking amongst themselves in the middle of the hallway.

Max hoped back over the barrier and held up two fingers and Michael nodded. Looking around he grabbed a book and threw it to the right of the barrier.

" Hey what the hell was that" stated one Raider.

" I don't know, but you know Fist's orders. Do you want to go tell him you didn't check some noise out because you were lazy".

Walking away the one raider flipped off his friend as he came down the hall and turned the corner. Max stood up from behind the barrier drawing the attention of the raider. Just when he was about to go for his pistol, Michael jumped out from the opposite corner and cut his head off.

Max glared at Michael for causing a long streak of blood to get on all over his face. Just when Michael was about to respond to his actions, the other raider spoke" come on Yellow hurry the fuck up would you".

" Okay dammit, now I am pissed" the raider yelled walking down the hall as well. Max hopped over the barrier and grabbed the dead raider's knife and ran forward. When the raider caught sight of Max he was about to yell when Max threw the knife which hit the woman right between the eyes.

Her head rolled around a bit before her body went limp and crashed down to the floor. Walking up to the dead raider Michael whispered to Max" where the hell did you learn that"?

" Hey at regulator HQ we have knife throwing competitions all the time".

Going farther down the hall they could see some stairs that lead up to the second level along with a side classroom and another door which lead down to the lower level.

Right before they decided where to go there was an explosion from down below which rocked the building. Michael and Maxed looked around to see what had happen. Suddenly they could hear gunfire coming from down below.

They could hear shouts and feet moving above them heading down the stairs. Running behind the corner next to the stairs they waited. Suddenly 5 raiders came racing down the stairs heading for the lower lever door.

Taking aim at the lead runner Michael fired his rifle hitting him in the side of the head. When his body fell it caused 3 others to toppled over it. Max stood up and opened up with his assault rifle spraying the 3 raiders with multiple bullets. The last Raider a women turned and fired her saw-off shotgun at Max. The shot missed but hit the wall next to Max. Sending a piece of the wall to hit Max in the cheek causing him to turn his head away. Michael fired another round hitting the woman right in the mouth. Her body fell to the ground causing her shotgun to go off and hit the ceiling with the blast. Looking up they both dived forward trying to get out of the way of the falling ceiling.

Both Michael and Max stood up shaking off the dust and other debris that was on them.

"Umm Michael you're head".

Michael took off his helmet and could see a piece of jagged metal sticking in it. Pulling it out and tossing it outside before placing it back on top on his head.

" You okay" Max asked?

" Yeah, you"?

" It was just a ricochet" as he wiped the blood away from his left cheek.

Checking the dead raiders pockets for anything useful, Max spoke" hey I got a video message clip here".

Tossing it to Michael he downloaded to his pip-boy and played the message.

In it was the women who Michael had just killed as it read" Fist tells us the deal to attack Megaton is off now. Something about not being paid enough since Scar's death. Personally I think it's because Fist is an idiot, but whatever. I hope those Megaton asshole's get what coming to them".

" When was that recorded" asked Max?

" Today, about 2 hours ago".

" That means they where planning another attack on Megaton again sometime soon" replied Michael.

Max was about to say something when Michael heard the door behind them groan a little. He waved Max forward as Michael lined up a shot at the door. Max was about to open it when the door caught him in the head knocking him down. Two women came throw with one pointing a laser rifle right in Max's face, while the other women had two sub machine guns pointed at Michael.

The one with the laser rifle wore combat armor and a combat helmet along with having a saw-off shotgun and a Chinese officer's sword. The other one wore a mercenary adventure outfit with a rover trader hat and biker goggles. She also had at least 4 combat knives along her belt.

" Move an inch and I blow you fucking head off" said the one with the laser rifle to Max.

" You'll be dead before you even pull the trigger" spoke Michael who had a shot lined up at her head.

The other woman jumped in front of her friend and yelled" no stop Jess, they don't have the red scorpion markings they're not apart of there gang".

" So what, there still in our way" Jess replied.

" Listen to you're friend ma'am we came here to put a stop to them," said Max still with a gun in his face.

Jess looked furious but back away and replied" whatever yo say Lucy".

Max pushed himself up as Michael came walking forward saying" I sense that we both are hear for same reason".

" If what you say is true about stopping them, then yes you would be correct" stated Lucy.

" Listen if you came here to help, then perhaps we do have the same idea. But we have just heard some startling information about another possible attack on Megaton" said Michael.

" Okay I think it's best we work together for now although, I don't know if we can trust you yet. But for now we have a common goal" replied Lucy.

" Names Lucy West, and this is my best friend Jessica".

" Michael Rivers, and my partner Max Smith".

" Okay now that we have our thumbs up our asses lets go before they try to escape" stated Jessica.

Looking towards Jessica Michael finally got a good look at Jessica. She was short, barely 5'4 but when she spoke he could tell there was a killer instinct in her voice. Also she had a small dagger tattoo on her right check, with two other tattoos on her arms. One was a tombstone and other a rifle as he also noticed a long scar across her neck like she had her throat slit at one point.

Max and Jessica Led the way up the stairs checking out the corners of both hallways before signaling for them to move forward. Moving forward and into a rather large room with bookshelves and broken computers, Michael put his rifle away and pulled out his pistol.

" Eat this bitches" yelled someone as two grenades came rolling towards them. Michael and Lucy (who had gone into the room first) jumped forward father into the room while Max and Jessica ducked behind the corner of the hallway to avoid the explosions.

After the grenades went off there was a barrage of gunfire that exploded all around them. Michael and Lucy where pinned down, as Max started spraying around the corner at random nearly hitting Michael who yelled" Max you're not helping".

" Sorry" he said greeting his teeth.

" Ametuer" replied Jessica who grabbed her shotgun in one hand pulled out her officer sword with her other hand and charged into the room.

Lucy saw Jessica coming and spoke to Michael as they where crunched behind an overturned table" on the count of 3". She did a silent hand count and on the 3 they stood up. Jessica fired her two shots hitting one man in the chest and hitting another in the shoulder. She then dove behind a bookshelf while Michael fired repeatably hitting women multiple times in the chest. Lucy started spraying the corner with gunfire dropping two more raiders in firefight.

Michael reloaded his pistol and noticed that Lucy had been shot in her left arm. She was busy reloading her SMGs and didn't even seem to notice the injury.

" Hey Lucy you're hurt" Michael replied.

Looking down at her wound saying" it went right through, I'll be okay".

" Has anyone seen Max" asked Mike?

" Right here" came Max who had come around the entire room and entered through the doorway where the raiders had been holding position.

" Running away," added Jessica snaky tone.

" For you information I wheeled around to the room and killed 2 more raiders trying to hit us from behind Jess" he stated with a defiant tone.

Jessica just rolled her eyes, while Michael pulled out a bandage and wrapped Lucy's arm wound up.

" Thanks".

" Hey don't mention Lucy".

Suddenly Jessica shouted" where you going little bitch".

She had jumped on the back of a raider who had been wounded and was attempting to play dead.

The man tried to reach for a gun that was a head of him, when Jessica swung down cutting his hand off. The man screamed in pain as Jessica flipped him over and put her sword at the man's throat.

" Let me guess you're the boss around hear right".

The Man kept crying about his hand as Michael, Lucy, and Max surrounded the man.

" Listen, Fist, that is you're name right" asked Michael?

" Yeah" he greeted out in pain.

" We know that you were suppose to attack Megaton again. We need to know when that was suppose to take place and who is going to attack it now," asked Max?

" Why would I tell you anything, I am dying anyways so fuck you" he yelled in anger.

Jessica grabbed fist's crotch and squeezed" Tell us what we want or I'll cut you're balls off and sell them to a super Mutant".

At that Fist's eyes went wide with fear. Looking at Jessica's face he knew she would do it and think nothing of it.

" Okay, okay please don't do that. I'll tell you what ever you want" he pleaded.

" Good answer" replied Jessica.

" After our first failed attack, a man named Mr. Burke told us he had a new plan that didn't involve our failures. He told us if we ever bother him again he would get his hired Talon Company Mercs to kill us personally".

" Okay but how did you plan on getting inside Megaton at all"asked Michael?

" Easy, those cult dumb asses want to explode that bomb in the center of town, so they where our way inside".

Thinking for a bit Michael spoke" when, give us the time"?

Fist looked at his beat up watch and smiled" now". And with that Jessica grabbed him by the hair and slit his throat.

Lucy turned to Michael" Why would the Church of Atom want to exploded that nuclear bomb? I thought they worshiped it".

" Do you remember what the confessor Cromwell was preaching outside the church" asked Max to Michael.

" Yeah he said something about wanting to create a 1,000 universes again like there was when the Great War started over 200 years ago" replied Michael.

" So they think by blowing up the bomb and killing everyone is a good thing" asked Lisa.

" Look we can discuss this later, but he said the attack was suppose to happen now. We better move or there might not be a town left to save" told Jessica.

Mean well, Stokholm was getting ready to end his shift of patrolling up on the catwalk as night at set in. A noise behind startled him as he spun around pointing his hunting rifle in the direction of where the disturbance had come from.

" Oh its just one of you Church of Atom members".

The Atom member had a crazy smile on her face. When Stokholm turned around to pick up the rest of his gear when he felt a sharp pain in his lower back. Turning his head around he could see the women had thrust a knife right into his spine. Stokholm tried to yell or scream out but all that came out was blood. She twisted the knife and whispered " be at peace brother for we have saved you're soul".

Stokholm fell forward dying. The Church of Atom member went forward and pressed the release to let in the Talon Company Mercenary's.

Leo Stahl had just come back from shooting up at the water processing plant, when he noticed Mr. Burke was near the gate.

"Hey Burke you want some of this jet"?

Mr. Burke turned and pointed his silence 10mm pistol at Leo and fired. Leo was shot in the chest causing him to drop to his knees when he fired again shooting him in the head.

Mr. Burke spoke" kill them all" to his Talon Company Mercs and quickly escaped outside the wall.

Lucas Simms was awoken to the sounds of gunfire and screams. Grabbing his Chinese Assault rifle he yelled" Holden stay indoors no matter what. If anyone but me comes in but me shoot first and ask questions later".

" Yes dad" he replied.

Lucas ran out the door and was stunned. There was Talon Company Mercenarys inside Megaton. Running down the hill Lucas fired his gun shooting a mercenary in the back. Suddenly 2 Church of Atom members fired at him with .32 pistols, hitting Simms twice in the chest. Lucas grabbed his chest with one hand and fired another burst at those two church members killing them. Lucas swore in pain while stumbling forward before collapsing on Doc church's porch.

" What the hell is going on out there" asked Moriarty?

His bodyguard grabbed his shotgun and went for the door. Suddenly the door was kicked by a mercenary who opened up with his assault rifle. The bodyguard went down along with 3 other settlers. Gob graved Nova and pushed them down behind the counter as glass and alcohol went everywhere.

Colin fired twice hitting the merc in the head. Running forward Colin yelled," ha I told you couldn't get me". Looking down again he saw a grenade land at his feet as he replied" ah shit". The explosion blew half of Moriarty's body off. Two Church of Atom members came in, as one was about to threw another grenade when his head exploded. Billy Creel stepped into the room and raced forward and fired another shot at point blank range into the Atom member's chest. Tossing the body aside he spoke" you okay Gob".

Gob stood up covered in glass and replied" for now".

" I am going to check on the others you might want to try and seal this door" he added.

" Hey Jericho, what the hell is going on" asked Billy.

Jericho was near Nathan and Manya house, checking on Nathan. Jericho shook his head at Manya who started sobbing.

" Not sure but I intend to find out. Come on Billy the fun's down near the bomb".

When they finally reached Megaton the town was already under attack. The gunfire and screams were echoing a head of them.

Racing forward Michael yelled," Me and Lucy will go to the bomb, while Jessica and Max check the upper levels".

Michael could see the dead and wounded everywhere. There was gunfire coming from every direction. They had to dodge and duck many bullets while others hit the ground near them.

Confessor Cromwell was preaching" rejoice my fellow brothers and sisters. We will bring upon you you're salvation. Inside you now is a universe that is begging to be released. Now is the time, the time to set yourselves free from you're body."

Running forward Lucy threw a combat knife, which hit a Talon Company Merc in the thigh. Michael then fired a shot striking the man in the throat. Turning around at the sound of gunfire 6 church of atom members that had surrounded the Cromwell reached for their weapons. Lucy fired her twin SMG's killing 3 of them as the remaining 3 quickly returned fire.

Lucy ran behind a wall to protect her from the church member's gunfire. Michael looked up and could see a Mercenary with a sniper rifle lining up a shot at Lucy. Running forward Michael dove in front of Lucy getting shot in the lower abdomen.

Jessica was enraged. Charging as fast as she could she chop the sniper mercenary's head off sending his decapitated body over the railing. Suddenly she felt two bullets enter her back. Turning around she grabbed her laser rifle and fired 4 shots into the Atom Member. She slumped over against the railing stating" Man that fucking hurts".

Max ran past Crater side Supply and saw 3 Church of Atom members attempting to break into the Armory. Firing his rifle he hit all 3 who dropped dead after the attack. Max raced forward and ran right into the last Talon Company Mercenary. Pulling his trigger he realized he was out of ammo, and quickly jumped over the side railing to avoid the gunfire that rang out after him.

Hitting the top of doc Church's house on his side, Max cringed in pain. He must have broken some ribs. Looking up, the mercenary tried to line up a shot at him when he was riddled with bullets. Jericho came over and fired another 2 rounds into his corpse before spitting on the body. Max gave Jericho a weak thumbs up who in return nodded back and kept going forward.

" Michael you got hit" Lucy shouted when she discovered the blood on her wasn't hers.

" Don't worry about it, come on if they denoted that bomb where all dead".

Grabbing his Scoped Magnum and her SMG's they wheeled around the corner. Michael fired a shot at a church member hitting him in the chest and caused him to land on the counter of the brass lantern. Lucy fired two more bursts killing the other 2 members guarding the bomb.

" You're too late. I have started the count down, now we all" he never got a chance to finish his statement as Michael fired and shot him right between the eyes.

They raced forward and kicked Cromwell's body out of the way. The timer read 50 seconds and counting down.

Holding his chest Michael looked at the bomb.

" Do you have any explosives experience" he asked her?

" Yes, but I've never done anything like this before" she stated in a panicked voice.

Spiting some blood on the ground he said" It's okay we have to release the subatomic particles that are inside gradual instead of all at once".

She looked confused what he said as Michael responded" okay it's like any other bomb. The difference is you're going to switch some cords. But please don't cut anything yet".

Lucy nodded and began to work. The Timer read 30 seconds and counting. Fumbling with the wires she worked quickly. Michael slumped down against the bomb trying to stay conscious.

" Don't you leave us yet Michael damn it" Lucy yelled.

Shaking off that feeling he replied" I am with you".

Suddenly the timer went to from 20to 5 seconds.

" Shit I think I spend it up faster. I've killed us all," she cried in sorrow.

"Lucy cut it, cut the wires now".

She pulled up with all her might and severed all the wires at once. Lucy had closed her eyes with Michael having his arms around her. Looking up she saw the timer had stopped at 2 seconds when a giant wave a hot steam came out of the end. After 1 minute the steam had stopped.

Smiling up at her Michael said" see you did it".

" Come on lets get you away from this bomb". Lucy put Michael's right arm over her neck and helps place him up against the brass lantern.

" How are you feeling" she asked him?

Michael cracked a grin before falling over on his side, as Lucy screamed "No come on Michael you've got to hang on"!

A/N Questions? Or Any Comments? I am always willing to listen.


	7. Alliance and Ants

A/N" I do not own or pretend to own anything by Fallout series". This is just my view on everything he did during the game, which would have taken a group of people to do. This is AU but will still fallow most of the original story line with me adding my creative touch to the side missions and main ones.

The Dragon Knights

Chapter 6 Alliance and Ants

Looking around the room, Michael spotted Amata standing near the doorway. She smiled softly at him before beckoning him to fallow her as she started walking down the hallway.

"Hey wait up" he replied chasing after her.

When he rounded the corner she was already at the other end of the hall.

" Amata where are you going" Michael asked following her down the narrow hallway? Suddenly he came upon Amata's corpse covered in blood; her head rolled forward and stopped right at his feet.

Jumping back in horror Michael accidentally kicked the severed head sending it against the wall. Once the head came to a stop near her feet it looked right at Michael saying" you did this to me".

" No…No…,I tried to save you" he screamed!

" Michael calm down, you're going to roll off the bed if you don't" responded Lucy who was holding him down on the bed while he thrashed around.

Waking up from his nightmare Michael relaxed and opened his eyes. They where inside a house he'd never seen before. Lucy was sitting on a chair with a worried expression on her face.

" How long have I been out" he asked weakly?

" About 4 days. Do you remember what happened"?

Sitting up slowly Michael noticed the wraps he had around his chest where he had gotten shot.

" Well the last thing I remember is you celebrating after we had defused the nuclear bomb at Megaton then things sorta faded out".

Smiling at him Lucy said" things have calm down since then. Lucas Simms is still recovering from his injuries, but decided to give us this vacant house next to the bomb for saving the town".

Lucy paused a bit before adding"They buried all who died in the attack next the common house and plan on making a small cemetery there soon. Other than that everyone is just trying to recover and grieve for lost loved ones".

" If only we had gotten here sooner, we could have saved them all" Michael said slamming his fist down on the bed.

" Hey you can't blame yourself, there's no way you could have known those Cult bastards would try to kill everyone by blowing up the town" Lucy stated.

Thinking for a minute Michael nodded his head slowly agreeing to what Lucy had told him.

" Hey Lucy I think we all need to talk about something, can you tell Max and Jessica to meet us at the dinning room table".

" Sure" she responded and was about to leave the room when Michael asked" Lucy before you go, how long have you been watching on me"?

Lucy laughed a bit " for the whole time, hey you saved my life it's the least I could do for you".

Michael watched Lucy leave the room and slowly put on his leather top. His room had a desk and chair, filing cabinets, bed and one locker. Lucy's room was right next to Michael's, as Max and Jessica's was across the other side of the second floor. Looking down to the 1st floor there was wooden table with benches along with many lockers, couple bookshelves, bathroom in left corner with the kitchen in the right corner. Most of the shelves and counters were bare expect for a few personal affects they had brought with them.

Opening the fridge he could see it was stocked with food and other drinks as someone must have done some shopping while he was out. Grabbing a nuka cola from the fridge he calmly sat down at the table waiting for the others to join him.

Within 10 minutes they where all gathered at the table with Max and Lucy sitting a cross from each other, while Jessica choose to stand leaning up against the wall.

" It's good to have you back Mike" spoke Max.

" Thanks Max. How are you doing"?

" Not bad. I broke a couple ribs but like you I got them wrapped tight. Before shewing me away Doc Church assured me that I would be fine in a couple weeks".

Looking right at Jess Michael asked" and you"?

" I am fine," she added bluntly.

" But I saw you get shot twice" stated Michael.

" And I saw you take a shot that should have killed you, but here you are anyways" Jessica told Michael.

" Okay, I am not trying to excuse any one I was only cornered".

Jessica folded her arms across her chest and merrily nodded at Michael.

" Look the best way I can put it is Jessica can heal very quickly after nearly dieing from radiation poisoning a while back" stated Lucy.

Jessica glared at Lucy who shrugged her shoulders saying" what they asked"?

Jessica slowly took off her head wrap she had on her head to show she was completely bald. In fact Michael could swear she didn't have a hair on her body.

" I don't know how I survive the poisoning. But…now they say my body has mutated and it makes me heal very quickly. It's no big fucking deal, at least I am not a ghoul" she told them.

" Does it hurt when you heal" asked Max?

Jessica turned very slowly and stared daggers at Max who cringed a bit as she responded in anger"what the hell do you think shit's for brains. You try regrowing you're flesh and muscle while feeling like someone has sent you're skin on fire".

There was an awkward silence that settled around them while she put her head wrap back on.

" Look, I have something important to ask all of you so if we can put aside our petty differences for a moment I will explain more" spoke Michael.

Jessica and Max both replied" fine" as Michael continued.

" I was thinking we should make this a more permanent alliance instead of going our separate ways once were better".

" What are you proposing" asked Lucy?

" That we start our own mercenary group. Look I came from the Vault 101 and so yes I had an easy life compared to you all. But from what I have seen in my 2 weeks that I have been out: there is a need for people who can get things done. People who actually fight for others, defend the weak… heroes" Michael stated.

" How would we finance this operation then" asked Max?

" Well we could savage or loot whatever we find or take during missions" replied Lucy.

Nodding in agreement Michael added" that does sound good, as there is a lot of salvage out there for those who can find it. But remember, we will not steal from those where trying to protect".

" So what would be our goal" asked Jessica?

" To help where ever we can" stated Mike.

" That's a naive approach to life. People kill. People rob from the weak, rape the innocent, and kill heroes"spoke Jessica with a cold hearten tone.

" And that is what we would be fighting against, to give those who have no hope a fighting chance to survive in this wasteland" replied Michael.

Max stood up and took off his regulator duster and hat and spoke" I am in".

Lucy stood up slowly" you saved my life Michael, I will fallow you where ever you go".

Everyone turned to look at Jessica who unfolded her arms and came forward looking Michael right in the face.

Michael stared right back her as she said" I might think it's a fool's errand and death is a certainty. But for some reason I believe the bull shit you're spouting. And at least there will be plenty of enemies for me to kill this way" she stated with a wicked grin on her face

" So what do we call ourselves then" asked Max?

" We need something that stands out and tells our enemies we mean business" said Jessica.

Michael grabbed his katana off from his belt and places it on the table. Everyone looked at him with confused expression while Michael added," you see that".

Pointing to some scratches along the sheath.

" What does it mean" asked Lucy?

" My father told me it's Japanese and it's says The Dragon Slayer. So I was thinking why not call ourselves the Dragon Knights".

Everyone nodded in agreement about the name. Michael then stood at the front of the table and spoke" so from here on we will be known as the Dragon Knights.

He laughed a bit as Lucy asked" whats so funny"?

Finishing off his nuka cola he responded" today is actually my 18th birthday".

" Really, wow. I thought you would have been 20 stated" Max.

Michael merrily grinned and thought (we have a plan for now). 

One month had past since Michael, Lucy, Max and Jessica started the Dragon Knights. To make sure that people would recognize them, they made uniforms out of the Talon Company combat armor they had found during the attack. They changed the color to silver instead of black with a blue long sleeves leather top underneath it while making the pants color blue as well. On their chest was a image of a dragon circling a katana. Their combat helmets had a blue and silver pattern on them. They even made a flag and sign that hung right above their door with the Dragon Knight logo on them.

Megaton slowly got back on its feet after the attack. Gob and Nova now ran the saloon calling it" The Morning Star". Doc Church moved into Mr. Burke's old house giving him more room to hire 2 staff members to teach medicine. Lucas Simms had to retire as Sheriff due to his injuries during the Megaton Doomsday attack (that's what they where calling it). But for all his years of service they made him Mayor of Megaton any way. Billy Creel was named the town's new Sheriff as Jericho turned down the role but said he would train any one that wanted to be a deputy. The Common House was still open although there was a lot more room since about half the settlers in Megaton where killed during the attack.

The Church of Atom Building, Doc Church's old place, and the vacant house above the Brass Lantern were still empty for the time being. Since the raider problem had been solved Mora Brown of Crater Side Supply and Andy and Jenny Stahl of Brass Lantern lowered there prices with fresh shipments now coming in every 2 to 3 days.

Michael was eating some crisps for breakfast while working on a broken sniper rifle he had salvaged from a dead Talon Company mercenary. Looking up he could see the small Dragon Knight Charter they had made and all signed framed up hanging on the wall.

" What's so funny" asked Lucy coming down the stairs having noticed Michael chuckle a little bit?

" I asked Max and Jessica to go deliver the stuff from the Super Duper Mart were going to sell and to let Mora study Jessica for her 2nd part of chapter 1 of her book" spoke Mike.

Lucy snickered a little too before grabbing some fruit and sitting opposite of Michael. They both taken off their silver combat armor tops but where still dressed in there blue painted leather top that was under there armor.

" I must admit Michael, these Pip-boys you gave us really are amazing" she said examining it in the morning sunlight. Michael had give each of them a pip-boy and stored the rest in his room.

" How far can does the short range communicator work"?

Michael rubbed his goatee a little before responding" about 100 yards apart I think. Although at that point it would be hard to understand anything you would be saying".

" So…how was life inside a vault any way" she asked?

" Would you be stunned to her me say; controlling but safe. Out here you have a chance to make your own destiny, although that comes with a price"he replied.

Lucy looked confused and said" I am not sure what you mean".

"Hm mm, let me try to explain. My father once told me that any way who lives in ignorance like that limits themselves to a helpless existence".

" I guess that does make sense in a weird sciency sorta of way" she stated smiling at Michael.

Shaking his head and laughing a bit himself Michael picked up another part of the sniper rifle and began repairing the trigger mount. Lucy and Michael where chatting a bit when they could hear Jessica and Max talking very lowly as they entered the house.

" So are you telling me, she didn't say you where a freak" teased Max.

" No, her fucking words was that's freaky dumb ass" stated Jessica.

Max went over to the corner and placed the caps they had gotten from the Super Duper Mart salvage into a safe. They had amassed about 5,000 caps all together from SpringVale, the school, and nearby areas.

Standing up and sitting next to Michael, Max added" same thing".

Jessica sat down next to Lucy stating" I swear to god Michael, if you don't shut him up I will"!

Max laughed mildly as Lucy put a hand on Jessica who breathed in and out slowly calming down.

" So how's her book coming anyways" asked Michael?

" Mora is quite happy so far. She said she would need some time to process this information we gave her about the radiation poisoning before she gets back with us about finishing the chapter"Max told them.

" While I personally think you should learn all of this stuff on your own, she does pay well and on time. I can respect that," added Jessica.

" See that's the spirit my friend" smiled Lucy.

" Any other leads" asked Michael?

Max stood up walking over to the radio that was behind them and turned it on. They listened for a while until Three Dog came on.

" Hello my kiddies. It's that important time again… News time. I' ve gotten scattered reports the small town of Grayditch has gone silent. My reporters have told me all who have gone in that town never come back out. So if you're listening out there, stay clear. Who knows what shit you could run into there? I am thinking a certain group of heroes in Megaton might have the balls to check this out, Or not. It's just a thought. This has been Three Dog your voice in the darkness".

Michael leaned back and turned the radio off and asked" I am game. Are you guys "?

Everyone gave him thumbs up as they left to prepare for the trip. They all put on their Dragon Knight armor and helmets along with each of there own backpack caring extra rounds and a small amount of supplies. They didn't want to carry too much as most of the room was need for any loot they could fine.. By the afternoon they headed outside Megaton to meet up with a contact.

Crow came walking forward with his mercenary and brahmin trader caravan.

" Looking for a friend in the wastes, search no further. I sell some of the best armor and clothing you will find around" he stated marketing his wares.

Michael held up his hand replying" while I know we will make a lot of transactions in the near future, today I seek information".

" Depends on what kind of information my friends".

" What have you heard locally about Grayditch" asked Lucy?

Crow smiled and replied" I do know something, but what's in it for me"?

" A promise. If you can gather some usefully information on something we'll sell to you first any armor we don't need" spoke Michael.

Crow tapped his cheek with his pointer finger before saying" I like it. You offer a deal to my deal".

He leaned in close and spoke" Fire Ants have been spotted all around that town".

" So what, fire ants are just big bugs" Jessica said with a mocking tone.

" Indeed. But my sources tell me they can shoot fire out of there mouths and they are much more aggressive than any other fire ants you will find out in the wastes" added Crow.

" Breath fire, that sounds like a lot of B.S." stated Max.

" That's beside the point. We at least have something to go and that's more than we had to began with" stated Michael.

" I am glad this satisfies you then".

Just when they where about to leave Crow yelled out" Hey, what are you guys called"?

" The Dragon Knights" Michael called out as they heading south towards Grayditch.

By late afternoon they reached the outskirts of Grayditch. Hoping over the rubble and a small barricade they entered the small town.

" Eeire… there's no sign of any trash in the roads at all" spoke Lucy.

Everyone ready there weapons and slowly walked forward into the town.

Max ran ahead first noticing a refuse pile of bones and clothing. Kicking it a little he replied" well one thing is for certain, fire ants are defiantly responsible".

They soon crossed a broken bridge and headed for some residential area to the east.

Once they where in the middle of the area Max (who had point) stopped them. They all got down on one knee as Michael ran hunched over beside Max" do you see anything"?

Max shook his head replying" no but I am pretty sure I heard something".

Lucy stood up slowly scanning the area. A gentle wind blew by up some dirt around them while Lucy added" are you sure Max"?

" He's right… We're surrounded. I can smell them," said Jessica.

They backed up together so that they had a person facing all directions. They could hear a rustling noise fastly approaching all around them.

" There" shouted Max who fired at the fire ant coming down from the south. Lucy started firing her twin SMGs at 2 ants coming up from an alley to west while Jessica burned a whole into a fire ant that rushed forward from the east. Michael watched to the north firing a shot that hit an ant right the mouth.

" Shit here they all come," yelled Jessica over the gunfire as suddenly waves of ants came from every angle. Michael fired again and again killing at least 4 of them as he ran out of bullets in his hunting rifle. Not having time to reload it Michael grabbed his Scoped Magnum firing all 6 bullets dropping all 6 of them.

" We can't keep this up," yelled Lucy while she reloaded.

" We need to get out of here and fast or where all dead" spoke Jessica who fired both shots from her shotgun exploding a couple ants' heads.

Suddenly a larger ant got close enough rearing back and shot fire at Max. He dove out of the way but ended up right in middle of a large pile of ants.

Max was grabbed by the ankle by the ant who was trying to drag him away. Michael pulled out his pistol and switched to burst mode firing 3 rounds bursts and 2 magnum shots killing 3 ants that had surrounded Max. While Jessica ran forward and cut off the Ant's head as Max jumped up quickly firing at random from behind with his pistol.

Rejoining the rest of the group Jessica asked," what's the damn plan"?

Scanning the area Michael saw a building that was mostly intact and even had front door.

" That house with the front door, go, go, go"!

Lucy and Max started spraying bullets to the west and north as Michael and Jessica dropped Grenades behind them.

The two explosions sent ant parts everywhere giving them some space to retreat. They where just about to open the door when 2 large ants opened up with there fire attack. Max pulled down Lucy behind the small porch for cover to escape the flames. Jessica dove forward firing her shotgun and killing the one ant, but received some small burns on the left side of her face and neck.

Michael dropped another grenade him while quickly pulling out his katana. Doing a running jump attack he beheaded the large fire ant that had burned Jessica. Helping her up they ran fast as they could inside the house. Lucy and Max quickly put some broken furniture and tables to brace the door.

" Jessica are you okay" Michael asked placing her in a chair.

" I'll live" she replied.

" Max, Lucy guard the broken windows I am going upstairs" Michael said. Running up the stairs Michael threw his pack off and grabbed some .32 rounds reloading Old Faithful. Using the butt end of his gun he cleared the broken parts of the window away and lined up his shots. Picking off Ants left and right for the next 5 minutes until for some reason they just turned and left.

Michael spoke into his pip-boy" it's all clear, like they had something else to do".

" I wonder why" relayed Lucy.

" Who knows but I think it's best we stay here for the night" said Max.

Michael stood up and placed his rifle on the bed and spoke" sounds good, I'll stay up here and watch for any signs of trouble".

They each took turns watching the window during the night so they all could get something to eat and some rest.

Lucy was on watch as the morning sun came up shinning throw the building. Getting up from the chair she walked around to stretch her legs. Looking down at the bed where Michael was sleeping she smiled before turning her attention back to the window.

" See something you like" Michael spoke while still having his eyes closed.

Suddenly Michael was hit in the gut by a book that Lucy had thrown saying" yeah a clown".

Getting up and swinging his legs over the bed Michael stretched.

" How long did you sleep" she asked?

" About 4 hours or so no more than I usually get".

" Do you have any family Michael" Lucy asked?

Getting up and walking beside her he looked out the window" well I did. My mother was killed by super mutants when I was one. Then my father pasted away about 3 months ago. That's about it" he replied.

" I am sorry, I know that must be hard on you".

" It's okay, to be honest it feels better telling someone about it. So, how about you" he asked?

Turning her to look at Michael she said" I've got family back home. A small settlement on a broken freeway called Arfeu. Mom, Dad and a little brother still live there, while my older sister left 2 years ago. The last I heard she was in some mercenary group as well, didn't get the name".

" You guys close"?

" Yeah, but like my sister we all have to leave sometime" Lucy told him.

" So how did you meet Jessica then" he asked?

Lucy frowned a bit before saying" I would like to tell you Mike, I really would. But, I promised Jess I would never talk about that, so unless you ask her I will have remain silent on that issue".

" I understand".

Lucy looked down and spotted a small boy run across from a shed to the diner at the far end of the road.

" Tell me you saw that too" she pleaded.

" Lets go" he replied.

After gathering up their supplies and gear, they cleared a path to the door and headed down the road.

Reaching the end of the street and stopping right in front of Dot's Diner Michael yelled" Hey come out kid, where not going to hurt you".

" Are you one's who killed all those ants" said a voice from the diner.

" Yeah" responded Max.

" Okay, I am coming out" he replied getting up and walking out from behind the counter.

He was dressed in some old clothes and looked like he had not eaten for a week.

" What's you're name boy" Jessica asked?

" Byran Wilks".

" Are you hear by yourself" Lucy questioned him?

" Yeah, most of the families were killed during the first couple attacks. Our neighbors the Brandice's disappeared about 2 weeks ago. My… father was killed a week ago: I haven't gone back to the house since then" he said holding back the tears.

" Is that it"asked Lucy again?

" Well there was this Dr. Lesko who gave my papa some caps for helping him build his shack. The attacks didn't start until about 1 month ago when that Dr. Lesko left for Marigold station Metro though"he added.

" H mm I think it's best we pay a visit to this Dr. Lesko as he might know something" said Michael.

Lucy knelt down and looked Bryan right in the face" Bryan is there somewhere you can go while we take care of these ants"?

He nodded saying" yeah, over to the Brandice's old house. That where I was during the last attack.

" Good stay there, will be back. Okay."Lucy told him.

Nodding he ran off and quickly ran inside of the house.

They left the residential area and went back where they came from and inside the Marigold Station Metro entrance.

Once inside they fallowed the trail of dead ants until they reached the station entrance. There was 4 tunnels with crashed or wreck trains on each track.

" So where do we go now" asked Max.?

" Well idiot two of the tunnels have crashed trains in them and another looks like it's going to collapse. So I wonder which fucking way do we go," Jessica added with a sarcastic tone.

" Look you little bitch, I am tired of you and you're smart fucking mouth" Max responded as he rounded on her.

Jessica smiled" it's about time you grew a spine dumb ass".

" Easy Max, she's just doing it to get a ride out of you" Michael said.

" Yeah, yeah, yeah… whatever I guess I need to relax a little" he added.

Going down the metro station and taking the path on the right they descended down the cramped tunnels.

Jessica and Michael had the point with Lucy and Max stayed behind them about 10 feet.

Jessica jogged forward between two derailed trains. Michael hung behind the front train while Lucy and Max hung further back.

" Guys, you've got to see this" Jessica spoke through her pip-boy. Michael and the others ran around the second corner to find Jessica looking at a huge pile of dead fire ants that almost reached the ceiling.

" That's a lot of Ant meat" said Max.

Jessica poked one of the corpses with her sword when a small group of ant bodies came crashing down on top of her.

" Jess" Lucy screamed as Michael, Lucy and Max came over to get them off her.

Michael helped Jessica up while grinning ear to ear.

" Shut up" she said dusting off ant parts off her as everyone else laughed. Walking forward down a clear train path they finally came across a metal door right in the middle of the tunnel.

Opening the door they found a lab set up with even more ant bodies and notes strewn all through the room. Inside was Doctor Lesko who was so wrapped up in his work he didn't even notice there was 4 armed people inside his lab now.

Michael cleared his throat, but still he didn't turn around. Lucy grabbed one on her combat knives and threw it making it stick to his clipboard that he held in his hand.

Lesko jumped back smashing into a small bookshelf causing his own personal affects to rain down upon him.

Getting up Lesko looked confused and replied" what the hell, can't you see I am trying to do important work around here".

Michael stepped forward and asked" What kind of work Doctor"?

" I am trying to reduce the size of these Fire Ants back to there normal state before the Great War of 2077" he stated as if it was so obvious.

" Why would you want to do that? What about all the radiation that is still surrounding the entire Capital Wasteland" said Max.

" You're just like those fools in that town of Grayditch. You can't see the big picture. If I can reduce there size then many more people will be saved in the long run" he added.

" So how did these Ants learned to shoot fire from there mouths" asked Mike?

At this Doctor Lesko ran a hand through his hair before stating" ah a minor miscalculation on my part. It's hard to get the exact genetic code right, but all will be fixed in a short 10 years or so".

Lucy stepped forward saying" what about all those people who died because of you're experiments" she said the word experiments with an angry tone.

" Look, if a few sacrifices are needed to save the many; I can live with that" he stated proudly.

" So now that everyone in town but Bryan Wilks is dead, all you say is it was a necessary sacrifice" she stated in anger.

Lesko waved her off replying" I can't let myself get dragged down by emotions: people die it happens".

At that Lucy grabbed her .32 pistol and pointed at Lesko" you selfish asshole, after killing all those people all and you don't even care".

Jessica folded her arms across her chest as Max glared at Lesko. Michael came forward and put a hand on her shoulder" don't do it, he's not worth it".

Lucy shaking with anger lowered her gun and replied" He's right, but you better leave… right now"!

Looking around Lesko ran for a back door and grabbed a pistol off the desk. Lucy was ready for him and fired her pistol hitting him just as he turned around in the right side.

" You shot me, I can't believe you actually shot me" he howled out in pain running out of the room.

" Come on guys lets finish this" Lucy spoke.

They quickly followed Doc Lesko's blood trail weaving down a tunnel that had been dug until they found him. Peeling around the corner they could see him typing any at his computer. There was a large amount of science equipment along with a number of hydrogen tanks hooked up to other pumps. But in the corner was the Queen Fire Ant. She was huge, almost reaching the ceiling of the large chamber she was in.

" There, that's our target" whispered Michael.

" How are we going to take that out" asked Max?

" I am working on it" he replied.

Lesko got up holding his side and added" I won't let you destroy my project, if you come any closer I'll blow us all to hell".

Michael whispered to Jessica" keep hims busy".

Jessica yelled" I don't think you've got the balls to do it, you're bluffing".

" What, how dare you say that to me. Me the man who is going to save the entire Capital Wasteland" he shouted.

Michael laid down on his stomach lining up a shot while Max called out" you're coward who tried to play god; you lost"

Lesko walked back and forth while clutching his side." What do you know? Nothing, you call me a coward just because I don't go out and fight with a gun. Ah what will you accomplish? Nothing I say again".

Just then Michael fired a shot hitting the Queen right on the right antenna. Lesko turned around to see his precious queen start slamming her head against the ground and walls.

" Calm down, my queen remember it's me you're master". The queen ignored him swatting him away sending him crashing into his own hydrogen tanks causing them to rupture.

A computer voice stated" a link in the hydrogen and nitrogen tanks as been deceted. A massive pressure implosion is imminent".

At this Michael's eyes went wide" Come on everyone, let's go now"!

As they where running away Lucy asked" why, what's going to happen Mike"?

" Those tanks are going to cause a huge shock wave, and this whole section of tunnel is going to collapse upon it's self"he stated in a hurried tone.

Running as fast as they back up the tunnel and towards their exit. Jessica blew the wooden door off its hinges with her shotgun. An explosion rocked the tunnel causing them all to fall down. Rocks and boulders started raining down upon from all directions.

Jessica kicked the rest of the door off yelling" Hurry the fuck up now". Max stumbled forward threw the exposed doorway, while Lucy dodged a huge boulder that would have crushed her before sliding into the room. Michael ran left and right behind peppered by small rocks from all sides. Seeing a huge rock about to fall in front of the door, Michael jumped threw the doorway crashing into Jessica knocking her to the ground as well.

Everyone was coughing as the dust finally began to settle around them.

" Everyone okay" asked Max?

" Wonderful" responded Lucy.

Michael rolled off Jessica who replied" Thanks" holding her chest with a pain expression her face.

Michael felt his forehead as Blood was tricking down into his eyes.

Helping Jessica up to her feet she gave him his helmet that had fallen on his head.

" Here take this" Lucy told him giving him a cloth bandage to pressed to his forehead before placing his helmet back on.

After 30 minutes they finally left Marigold Station and headed back where Bryan was.

There was ant bodies all over Grayditch. Bryan Came out racing towards them shouting" they just suddenly started attacking each other, I'd never seen anything like it before".

" Did you guys stop the attacks" he asked?

" Yep, for what little it means the fire ants shouldn't bother you or any one again" said Max proudly.

Lucy put a hand on his shoulder and responded" I just wish it could have come sooner and we could have saved the others".

Bryan smiled" thank you, now I know my father and friends can rest a lot easier".

Michael knelt down in front of Bryan and said" so what are you going to do now"?

Bryan thought for a minute saying" I am not sure, but I don't ever want to feel so helpless again. Please let me come with you. I know I am too young now, but I know I can do still help you guy's out".

" Listen we're going to be doing a lot of dangerous things. It might even make you a target. Our life won't be easy. There will be a lot of work evolved. And chances are we all might die. Can you live with that" asked Mike?

" After what I have seen and lived through; bring it on" he said slamming his fist against his palm. Max merrily shrugged while Jessica added" now that's the spirit. Max you could learn somethings from this boy".

" Come on lets go to you're new home" added Lucy as they all went north to leave Grayditch and head home.

A/N Questions? Or Any Comments? I am always willing to listen. Also thanks to all who have made my story a favorite. I will try to get a new chapter out every Sunday.


	8. Lucy's Favor

/N" I do not own or pretend to own anything by Fallout series". This is just my view on everything he did during the game, which would have taken a group of people to do. This is AU but will still fallow most of the original story line with me adding my creative touch to the side missions and main ones. Sorry this Chapter is a week late. I am trying to move so it was a little crazy.

The Dragon Knights

Chapter 7 Lucy's Favor

Two weeks had past since their visit to Grayditch. Things at Megaton had finally stabilize enough that they decided to make the old church of Atom building into a school/ Orphanage called " Heroes Landing", (in honor for all the dead who died during the Megaton Raid). Silver was asked back to Megaton as a teacher, while Manya offered to help her in any way she could. Most of the damage that happen during this raid was repaired, although in reality the whole town need a complete overhaul before things would really get better.

Mean well Lucy West was pacing around her room. Pausing only briefly to look down at a piece of paper before shaking her head saying" no, that doesn't sound right" while erasing her last message with the pencil.

Lucy had a problem. She hadn't heard from her parents or any one from Arefu in over a month. She knew that getting a message or letter to anyone in the Wastes took a long time, but never more than 2 weeks. That meant two things to her. One, her letters where not reaching her parents. Or two someone was stopping them on purpose. Either one was potential problem considering she hadn't received a letter from them either in about a month.

Leaving her room she headed down stairs to where Bryan and Jessica where trying to read a book.

" Look you have been there all week, so I am counting on you to help me as well" replied Jessica.

" Hey, I am trying to learn this too. Silver told me the more you practice the easier it will become" he replied.

" Jess, you can't read," asked Lucy with a curious look on her face?

At this Jessica who had been staring at a damaged book that had been salvaged from the Springvale school turned a shade of red.

" Well… kinda… sorta… No" she finally said in defeat.

Bryan was stunned. This was the first time he had seen Jessica ever be anything more than a hard killing machine. Bryan was about to pat her shoulder but held back repling" better late than never".

" Hey I know people who are well over 20 and can barely spell there own name" Lucy added.

At that Jessica flipped the book closed. Standing up she said" Look lets fucking drop it, Lucy did you need something"?

Knowing when Jessica was uncomfortable she decided to let her response go and replied" Yeah, have either of you seen Michael"?

" Well Max is having Dinner at that Brass Lantern" replied Bryan.

" He actually thinks he can get into Jenny Stahl's pants" laughed Jessica.

" I think I'll just try the Morning star then" Lucy stated before leaving the house.

" So, do you really think this tax idea by Simms is a good idea" asked Gob to Michael and Billy?

" Hey anything that's going to help increase the safety of the town is alright with me" added Billy who drank his beer.

Michael drank his shot of whiskey putting the glass down. Shaking his head he spoke" sure, if this is what it takes to repair town. I mean things are okay, but from what I've seen I don't know how much longer these structures will last if not updated".

Gob refilled Michael's shot glass and poured two more glass in front of him. Picking up his glass he said" while whatever happens it sounds good for Megaton". Raising up his glass as did Michael and Billy they clanked there glasses together shouting" Megaton" after draining there shots.

" Okay I've… got to go" Billy replied looking down at his watch.

Billy got up and headed for the exit when Lucy entered the saloon.

" Miss west" he added slightly stumbling out of the door. Looking around she spotted Michael at the bar. He was talking to Gob, while Nova was rubbing up against Michael.

" How about you and me upstairs, for old time sakes" Nova purred.

Laughing lightly he said" I appreciate the offer Nova, but I will have to decline".

Nova frowned and spoke with a sour expression" is it because of that West girl".

" Perhaps. Why don't you ask her"?

At this Nova turned to see Lucy glaring at her as she quickly left to go get some more drinks for a table in the back. Gob laughing hard holding his side saying" now that's good timing".

Spinning in his chair he turned to Lucy" is everything okay"?

" Michael I need to talk to you in private" she stated turning her head to the left end of the saloon. Paying for his drinks he followed her into the corner room and took a seat at a table.

" Hey, Lucy look what ever it is I am willing to help" Michael spoke with a soft tone.

Lucy smiled warmly at him before saying" Okay. I am worried that something has happen to my home town of Arefu".

" What has you worried"?

" It's been a month since I have received anything from them. And normally I don't go more than 2 weeks with word from them. Even still Mora told me that there has been some type of attacks on Arefu this past month too" she told him.

" Lucy, if you want to go check on you're home all you have to do is ask" Michael spoke.

" I just thought you might think this is not important enough to go". Michael cut her off as he added" look hon, I know we help other people, but if we don't help ourselves once in a while then we will suffer".

She thought for a minute as she leaned back in her chair saying" that's does make a lot of sense. Is that weird?

" Maybe, but who cares? Come on will head out really early tomorrow and find out for ourselves".

They awoke early that next morning getting prepared to had to Arefu. Bryan was running around like a chicken with its head cut off. He was so excited to help them, he didn't even sleep at all that night. Once they where in full battle gear and had all there supplies they had a short meeting in the dinning room.

" Lucy since this is you're request, how do you want to go about it" asked Michael?

Lucy stood up and replied" getting to Arefu shouldn't be too much of a problem. It's only about 3 miles away from here, so I added the destination in all of our pip-boys".

" Are you expecting trouble" asked Max?

" Who knows? But I think we should check out Kaelyn's Bed and Breakfast building first as that has always been a hot spot for Raider activity" Lucy said.

" What about me" asked Bryan?

They all stood up with Michael saying" hold down the fort kid, you're in charge while where gone. Understand"?

With that Bryan saluted Michael with a quick" Yes sir" as he watched them leave their house.

About half way there they ran into a small group of wild dogs which they killed easily. It was at that point Michael had noticed Jessica switched her Laser rifle with a combat shotgun and her saw off shotgun with that laser pistol Michael had repaired earlier.

" Hey Jess what happen to you're laser rifle," asked Mike?

Jessica wiped off the dog blood on her sword saying" shit seized up. Besides I only had it cause my Chinese assault rifle was blown up about 1 week before we met you".

Lucy who was surveying the area turned and added," you should have seen how pissed she was" with a smirk to which Jessica rolled her eyes in response.

About 2 hours later they finally could see Kaelyn's Bed and Breakfast building. They could see at least 4 raiders stationed up the exposed second floor with another 3 roaming around the building it's self. Max came back after typing this information on his pip-boy to them.

They where all on one knee as Max asked" what's the plan"?

" We need to set a perimeter, so we can hit them from all sides" Michael stated.

" I will go up there on that small hill. Jessica you go to my right to the end of those trees. Lucy and Max will swing up the right in front of that car that faces the building." Whispered Michael.

" When do we fire" asked Max?

" Jessica will you do the honors".

Jessica smacked Max upside his head as he turned to look at her with anger on his face.

" What the hell was that for"?

" Will know when we can see them" responded Lucy who was smiling.

About 10 minutes later everyone was in position. Michael lay down on his stomach and studied the raider movements for a while. Finally he lined up the shot through his scope and fired.

" Hey stupid ass, go and get me a" but the women didn't get a chance to finish her sentence as a bullet hit her in the forehead. Her head snapped violently back before her body fell over the edge landing right on top of the other man she was talking too. Michael quickly re chamber another round and fired hitting another raider right in the back as he tried to get away from the exposed part of the second floor.

There was shouts and yells coming from the raiders who where trying to figure out where they were being fired upon. One female raider with a flamer raced forward near Jessica. Michael fired one round that hit a dog who was running beside the one with a flamer dropping in middle of it's full run. This distracted her who suddenly turned to Michael's direction when Jessica popped up and fired a shot that hit her fuel tank.

The women spun towards Jessica's direction but it was too late as she unloaded another shell into her tank causing it to explode.

Michael smiled at the explosion when a Max's voice rang out" heads up Michael 12 0'clock".

Turning his attention back to the ground he saw 3 more raiders charging at his direction with one who had a missile launcher. Michael quickly fired a round but it missed hitting ground near them. Michael pulled the bolt on his rifle to ready another bullet firing hitting a man who at the last second had run in front of the one with the launcher right in the thigh. Getting up he tried to run but it was too late. The missile shot at him with blazing speed and impacted near him sending him over the hill's edge.

" Shit we have to help him," yelled Max who tried to get up from their concealed position.

Lucy pulled him down and stated" if we do that where dead too".

Within a few seconds 3 more raiders came racing down a small bridge they had made of loose planks and boards that lead up to the second floor. Max and Lucy stood up opening up with their guns. After the smoke cleared all 3 lay dead or dieing from the ambush.

Lucy reloaded her SMG's and replied" now we go".

" What the hell was that" asked a raider?

" Not sure and don't care" replied the one with the launcher.

Jessica had seen enough and raced forward pulling the pin on a grenade with her teeth and tossing in front of her. Before the grenade went off she grabbed her sword in one hand with her laser pistol in the other.

" I said move you're ass or I'll kill you myself" shouted the lead raider. Suddenly the grenade went off causing the 2 men in the front to duck for cover to escape the explosion.

Jessica jumped over the rock shouting as she swung her sword down stabbing one in the middle of the back while at the same time firing multiple shots into the others back as well.

Getting up she raced forward right at the lead raider who in returned fired another missile at Jessica who ducked causing the missile to miss and hit a tree stump near by.

" You missed Asshole" she responded in a sick smile on her face before dodging the missile launcher its self he had tossed it at her. Jessica then threw her Chinese officer's sword catching the man right in the ass. He stumbled a bit before falling face first into the ground. He tried to crawl away from her but she emptied her entire clip into him finally causing his head to explode into a bloody mess.

" That's how you throw something bitch" Jessica stated pulling her sword out on the dead man's corpse.

The 3 of them ran, as fast as they could towards Michael's last known direction. He could hear their shouts but it was like his head was under water. Shaking his head a couple times Michael readjusted his helmet shouting" I am okay, I think".

Clearing some loose rocks and debris out of the way Max helped Michael up to his feet. He dusted off some dirt from his armor while Lucy asked" are you hurt anywhere"?

" I think I was just blown over the edge, so I'll be a little sore. But, other than that I'll be okay".

While Jessica was removing a piece of wood out of her calf Max spoke on his pip-boy" guy's you've got to see this".

Max had gone ahead throw the hole Michael had fallen through and past a wooden door that was behind the cleared debris. Once they met up with Max they saw what he was looking at. There was a small cleared out chamber with a huge Vault door that read" 106".

" So there is more than one vault in this area" asked Lucy?

" Yeah, my dad told me from his research there should be at least 3 others in this area" Michael told them.

Max walked over to the controls and tried to push the open button but it merrily flashed red and a message appeared on the small screen" password required".

" Do you know the password" asked Max to Michael?

" Not off hand no. But I do know if you mess with that in any way, it will cause the system to fry and you will only be able to open it from the inside" he stated.

" What about explosives" asked Jessica?

" These things where designed to withstand a nuclear explosion…. I don't think anything we can do comes even close to that".

Lucy was already heading for the exit as she spoke" I know this is important but it's now why where here".

They mapped the location on their pip-boy's before leaving the vault heading back outside.

Once outside they realized they had guests. There were 3 people who were dressed in brotherhood of steel armor although it was red and black. They also had a Mr. Gutsy robot painted in the same colors looking over the dead bodies for anything valuable.

They walked slowly towards them as Michael whispered to Max" are those guys Brotherhood of steel"?

" No there outcast members. They split from the order about 5 years ago claiming the steel members here no longer follow there initial order" Max told him.

" What was that"?

" To gather any advance technology that was left behind from locals like you" said one of the outcast members in irritated tone.

" Well whatever you're reasons are, I don't care. You're stepping on our loot we just fought for" spoke Michael.

" You better watch you're tone amateur. We're train Steel members we won't stand for insults by you locals".

At that everyone pointed their weapons at each other.

" This is our spot friend," said Max.

" I don't see you're name written on it" replied another outcast member.

Jessica pumped her shotgun saying" I can carver it into you're fucking chest if you would like ".

The outcast members look at each other before one spoke" okay. There's nothing here that's worth our time anyways. So you get luck today, and will let you live this time".

They turned and continued to walk away towards the east past the broken bridge.

Lucy was holding Jessica back who was shouting insults and slurs at the outcast members as they walked away.

" Jess, there will be a time and place for that. But right now I need you're help in finding out what's up with my home" Lucy pleaded with her.

At that Jessica relaxed and told her " I am good, am good".

They quickly stashed their loot from the raiders in the bed and breakfast building. Afterwords they went west and within 1 hour came across the section of highway where Arefu was located.

Walking up the slight incline they finally came across a group of 4 houses at the top with a small barrier of sandbags facing them.

" Halt who goes there" shouted an older man with an assault rifle pointing at them.

" Evan King you don't even remember me" asked Lucy?

Evan scratched his head a little and responded" ah Lucy West. And that must be that brute Jessica".

Jessica gave him a quick two-finger salute as they walked closer to Evan King.

" Evan, this is Michael Rivers and Max Smith. Together with me and Jess we formed our own mercenary group called the Dragon Knights" Lucy told him.

" So you guys are the one's I have been hearing all over GNR then".

" You bet" added prideful smile.

Evan sighed saying" boy I am glad you guys are here. Arefu has hit hard times".

Lucy nodded and replied" I thought so. Evan, what's the problem"?

" Well about 6 months ago we started coming under attack by a group that call's itself The Family. At first it was just child stuff, vandalism, trespassing etc. But here lately they have been shooting and taking things. And just last week they killed at least 4 of our Brahmin. I had to bury them to cover up the smell" he told them.

" Do you know where they could be striking from" asked Michael?

" I've tried to watch their movements, but they always attack at night so I don't know the exact location. But, I can give you general direction".

He walked over to the edge of the highway and pointed north east towards Moonbeam Outdoors Cinema.

" Do you think we should check that place out" asked Jessica?

" Sure, it would be the best start for the family's location," added Max.

Lucy had already ran ahead towards her family's house with Michael right behind her.

Evan turned and asked" Jessica can you and Max was it. Yes Max it right, check on the other neighbors and make sure everyone is alright"?

" Whatever" was her response as she and Max knocked Ewers house.

Once Lucy reached the door she knocked saying" Mom, Dad it's me… Lucy".

There was no response so she turned the knob and open the door. Michael followed right behind her and was greeted with a smell of dead bodies. Looking down he could see the decaying bodies of Lucy's mother and father one laying on the ground and another in a bed.

" No, no, this can't be. Mom, Dad you told me everything would be fine" she whispered with tears streaming down her face as she released her chin strap and let her helmet fall to the floor.

" You said it would be okay. Ginny left and now it was my turn" at that she collapsed on the floor and began to sob. Michael ran a hand throw his goatee before walking over to Lucy and said" hey, come here".

She collapsed into his embrace and sobbed even harder as Michael held on to her and let her cry it out. After a couple minutes she calmed down a little when Jessica and Max came into the small shack.

Max took off his helmet placing it over his heart and began to do a silent pray. Jessica looked at Michael holding Lucy with a sad expression on her face. Walking past them she examined the bodies and stated" well they have been dead for a while now. So it's hard to tell how they where killed but it was defiantly the family who did it".

Max looked up and replied" how can you know for certain"?

Instead of coming up with a smart comment she merrily pointed at the blood spatter on the opposite wall that read" THE FAMILY".

Lucy wiped some tears away from her face while whispering to Michael" thank you".

Michael nodded back at her as Lucy replied" have you seen any signs of my brother Ian"?

They looked around and couldn't find another body anywhere. Max told them the Ken and Brailee Ewers where find but restless. And that Karen Schenzy hadn't seen anything in the past month rather rudely to them..

" Hey, no body could mean that he might be still be alive" added Max with hope in his voice.

And with Lucy put her helmet back on and re strapped her chin strap roughly and stated with a determined look" it's time to take the attack to the Family now".

Leaving the West house Jessica, Lucy and Max went past Evan leaving Michael to inform of the bad news.

" Evan we just found the bead bodies of Lucy's parents".

At that he looked shocked and slumped down into his chair. Putting his hand over his mouth for a moment he replied" I can't believe I let it get this far".

" Hey,you're just one man against God knows how many. Just the fact you kept everyone alive so far is a testament of your courage and strength" spoke Michael.

Getting up he nodded at him and asked" so what now"?

" We do what we do. We're going after the Family and going to try and locate Ian West". And with that Michael turned and walked away heading back down the highway to rejoin his friends.

Catching up with them as they pasted the small Barn that houses the rest of the towns Brahmin. They quickly walked over to the Moonbeam cinema and found a lot of ruined cars and other trash. Walking forward past a couple benches they found a small ground of Super Mutants talking amongst themselves.

3 had hunting rifles, with one wielding a mini gun.

" So what's the plan" asked Max?

" Provide back for Lucy"spoke Michael hurried tone, with Lucy stand up from their cover pulling out her two SMG's and started marching right at them.

" Max charge from the right, Jessica you take the left and I will go up the middle with Lucy" he shouted into his pip-boy as they started running.

Lucy shouted," Eat this motherfuckers" while spraying her SMG's right into the super mutants. One Super Mutant got riddled with many bullets before falling down dead. Two other super mutants shouted" there" in their brute voices firing two quick shots from their hunting rifles. One grazed Lucy's cheek and another hit the ground right at her feet.

Michael fired two shots with his scoped Magnum hitting one Super Mutant in the head twice. The Mutant fell backwards while the other one charged Lucy who ran right at the mutant herself. Lucy dropped her guns and threw two combat knives that sunk deep into the mutant chest, but he kept charging any way. Just when the Super Mutant was about to swing at Lucy with his rifle Jessica jumped off a bench and swung down with her sword stabbing the mutant in the back of the neck. The Mutant started swinging her around like a rag doll as Jessica kept stabbing him over and over again until it fell forward crashing into a car sending Jessica flying on top of another car.

Lucy had her 10mm pistol in hand and kept charging the last Mutant who opened up with his mini gun. Bullets started hitting everywhere as Michael dove forward and tackled Lucy to the ground saving her life while multiple shots hit the ground right where she was running at.

" Die, die, die" the mutant shouted spraying bullets in every direction.

" Hey ugly, catch this" yelled Max who threw a grenade at the super mutant. The Mutant stopped firing and actually caught it and looked at it for a brief second before it exploded sending pieces of him everywhere.

Michael was on top of Lucy who was struggling against him trying to shove him off.

" Listen, listen to me damn it" he yelled in Anger!

Lucy stopped struggling at his outburst and let him continued. " Look, I understand you're pain and desire for revenge. But throwing away you're life will not bring them back. Believe me Lucy I know the pain your going through. So you don't have to go through it alone any more. We can't do this with out you. I can't do this with out you"!

Lucy looked up and into his eyes as she could see the sincerity of his words. Closing her eyes a couple times and breathing in deeply she responded" Okay. I can do that".

Helping her up Lucy noticed Michael had been shot in his right forearm and began treating his wound. Max walked past them and found Jessica laying unconscious on top of the hood of a car. He slapped her a couple of times in the face trying to wake her up. Suddenly she kicked him in the balls sending him to his knees holding himself.

Jessica got up rubbing back of her head and looked down at Max saying," ah shit sorry man".

" Hey, accidents happen" he replied greeting threw his teeth with pain. Jessica offered to help Max up who said" no, I'll think I stay down here for just a little bit longer".

After they took 5 minutes to collect themselves they gathered around a bench and decided where to go next.

" So we can either keep going a North Eastern direction towards those hills. Or we can go to that Train yard towards the west" Michael told them.

Everyone turned to Lucy who spoke" what"?

" Well sis, it's you're mission you decide" added Jessica.

Lucy thought for a minute and finally stated" let's go to the train yard".

They arrived at the train yard called" Meresti Train yard" and entered the only door still standing. Everyone turned on there pip-boy lights and started down the train tunnel. There wasn't a lot of debris or trash around which told them, someone had taken the time to clean up this place.

Going farther down the track to the point where the tunnel to the north was collapsed forcing them to go left. Looking down they noticed a bear trap.

Grabbing a can and throw it Michael set off the trap. He then turned behind him to the other saying" well, that settles it. Their here".

" How can you know that" asked Jessica?

This time Max laughed and replied" because stupid who else would have taken the time to put that trap there". After going past the trap and turning right they headed down beside a derailed train. Michael was about to step forward when Lucy shouted" don't move Mike".

He stopped his foot from going down as Lucy walked forward and pulled one of her combat knives out and cut a second wire to disarm the booby trap pitching machine.

Going deeper still they banked left disarming a rigged combat shotgun and two mines along another path eventually finding a barrier of large pieces of metal and other debris with a small fence door at the far left end.

Suddenly a bright light shined down upon them with a man in combat armor holding a SMG shouted," What business do you have with the Family"?

Michael stepped forward ignoring the blinding light saying" We want to put a stop to the attacks on Arefu and to find out what happen to Ian West".

The man paused briefly and replied" hang on for a minute". He turned out the light and disappeared around a corner.

" So how do go about this" asked Jessica?

" I say guns blazing" replied Max.

" If they have my brother, I want to try and get him back. But, if not I happen to agree with Max" Lucy told them.

Everyone looked at Michael who calmly stated" We need to find out the facts first. But, if we have to bring those responsible for Lucy' parent's deaths to justice".

At that everyone nodded into agreement when the man came back. He walked over and opened the small gate to them. Once Michael was about to pass through the gate he put his SMG in his chest saying" Vance will see you know. But a warning first. If you do anything stupid, I'll be there".

Michael shouldered old faithful and looked the man right in his face" I wouldn't have it any other way". Walking past the man they could see his small sentry post he had set up. He had a lot of everything, which told them how successful the Family had been in looting as well.

Going past his sentry post and through another metal door they came to a long small stretch of railway tunnel. Walking down the tunnel they finally came to Mernesti Train Station. There were many church benches along with 2 wooden benches used for eating. The sides of the rooms had all their stuff in storage with at least 2 computers. Looking up there was a small gap that had been taken out on the second level with a lot of beds that was visible behind it.

As they approached no one seem to take much notice of them as if 4 heavily armed people always came walking into there camp. There was 3 men and 2 women all who where sitting on the church benches.

The woman nearest to them got up and approached them putting her hand up to stop them.

" Hello, my name is Holly. I am Vance's wife as he ask me to escort you're leader upstairs to talk".

Lucy put a hand on Michael's arm who smiled at her" It will be okay".

" Don't worry we won't hurt someone as cute as your boyfriend " said the other women.

Lucy just glared at her to whom Holly spoke" Brianna now is not the time".

Holly turned to the others and said" this is Justin, Alan and Karl. The man you met at the gate is a good friend of Vance called Robert.

" I am Michael, this is Lucy, Max, and Jessica" he told them.

Holly lead the way as Michael followed behind her and up the broken escalator. They went past their sleeping area and up a small ramp, which lead to small tunnel with 2 doors. Stopping in front of closest door she spoke" Vance is waiting inside. Don't try anything funny or his bodyguard Charon will kill where you stand". At that she left and went back down the broken escalator stairs

Opening the door and entering the room he could see a lot loot. And he noticed the room was set up neatly with a lot of style Michael personally thought.

" Ah yes even in times like this, I found that a subtle settling sets a good move" spoke Vance. He was sitting down in front of a chair with a huge ghoul wearing leather armor equipped with a shotgun and a hunting rifle. The ghoul must have been 7 feet tall or more as he just stared blankly at Michael.

" Don't worry. You have nothing to fear from Charon as long as you remain civil" said Vance.

" Well, if I didn't want to remain civil I would be hear" he added.

" Fair enough" Vance said offering Michael a seat opposite of him.

Taking off his pack and rifle Michael took the seat.

" So Robert tells me you have come here to stop the attacks on Arefu, and you're looking for young Ian West".

Michael nodded briefly adding" that's about it. I hope we can come to some type of agreement".

" First what do you think happen to Ian's parents" Vance asked?

" Well from what I could see it looks like their throats had been ripped out by a human mouth" Michael told him.

" Do you think where responsible for these actions"?

" Judging by the fact there was no forced entry, and no multiple attack wounds I have to come to the conclusion that Ian might be responsible for his own parents death" said Michael grimly.

Vance chuckled a little before saying" I must admit I am impressed. Everything you have said is true. Ian did kill his parents. I came to his house and offered him a place among my people. You see we have the unqie craving of the human flesh. Some might call all us Cannibals, but I have taught my fellow Family not to feed upon the flesh but to drink the blood instead".

" But why attack Arefu though" Michael asked him?

" Ah something I didn't want to happen. I apologize on behalf of everyone in the Family. And you have my word we won't attack Arefu ever again" replied Vance.

" If I am one thing it's fair Vance. How about a trade for the stop of the attack" asked Michael?

" What did you have in mind"?

" The Capital Wasteland is full of a lot of loot. And our mission will bring us a lot of blood packs. So in exchange for stopping the attacks and for keeping a watchful eye out on anything that's out of the normal we can give you some blood packs every month".

Vance thought for a moment and offered his hand to which Michael took and shook.

" Well played young man. You have a way with words that I can respect. Know this, you and you're fellow Dragon Knights will always have a place hear. I promise you won't come to any harm while you're here" Vance stated.

Michael learned closer and added" But Vance I'd never said you couldn't attack those who deserve it" with a wink.

Vance put a wide smile on his face saying," Right…"

"And about Ian, I have someone who wants talk to him though".

At that Vance brought Ian and Michael brought Lucy and left them in Vance's office to talk.

After about 10 minutes of silence Vance turned to Michael saying" I have a small favor to ask. He suddenly drew his own katana out that read Vampire's edge on the hilt.

" I see you also have a katana, I don't ever get a chance to fight anyone with a another sword. So if you would indulge me" Vance asked?

Michael drew his katana out as well gripping it in both hands in front of him.

Vance held his sword above his head saying," if you can beat me I'll give you special prize".

Vance suddenly charged at him forcing Michael to block his attack. Vance was pushing him down when Michael pushed his sword up knocking him back. Charging forward Vance blocked all of his attacks, before dealing out a sweeping leg attack to Michael sending him crashing to the floor. Vance swung down as Michael rolled out of the way and grabbed Vance's left leg with his feet and causing him to come crashing down to the floor as well.

Getting up Vance grabbed his sword out of the ground and prepared to swing across his body when Michael hit Vance on top of the head with his sheath making him to stumble backwards. Charging forward Michael swung his katana at Vance who held up his katana to block the attack. But he had a loose grip on it and Michael's attack caused Vance's sword to fly out of his hands and land stuck into the wall.

Both men where out of breath while Vance held up his hands" you win Michael, I concede defeat".

Sheathing his sword while Vance walked over and got his from the wall.

" I believe I offered you a prize if you beat me" Vance stated.

" Those where you words".

" I offer you Charon himself. You see he is blindly loyal to anyone who holds his contract. I think it was some type of brainwashing. Although I don't know how you go about do that to a human let alone a ghoul" spoke Vance.

" Are you sure Vance" he asked?

Vance held out a small piece of paper giving it to Michael. At this Charon stepped forward and spoke" So you hold my contract now. I will do whatever you tell me to do. Although if I am not satisfied with you're actions once you get ride of me: I will kill you" he added bluntly.

Michael looked up at Charon holding out his hand, as Charon was hesitated to shake it. Finally shaking it Michael spoke" Charon we are going to fight a lot of bad people and bring justice to this land. You might die doing this. If you can handle of all this, I will gladly accept this contract"?

Charon looked confused and responded" I will do whatever you tell me".

" That's no what I asked though".

" Okay… yes then I accepted" Charon replied.

Lucy finally came out about 10 minutes later and turned to face Vance.

" I am sorry for thinking you killed my parents".

Vance shook his head saying" there's no need to apologize my friend. We did that to protect Ian so we wanted everyone to think we where the ones in the first place".

" So what happens to you're brother now Lucy" asked Michael?

" I knew about his problem years ago. But, I thought it would just go away. Now I know the cost of my ignorance was too high. Here Ian will be with others who have his problem".

"And with you're permission I would like to still keep in touch with my brother" asked Lucy to Vance?

" Of course miss West. I promise you're brother will learn the way of The Family and be kept safe best we can".

And with that they came back down the second floor to join Jessica and Max who were playing cards with Justin and Alan.

Wrapping up there game, Michael told them what had transpired in the past 2 hours.

" So now we have a giant zombie watching our back" said Jessica.

" Well he's so huge no one would want to mess with him" spoke Max.

Michael stepped forward saying" Hey, just because he would do anything I say, doesn't mean I am going to abuse that power.

Looking up at Charon he told him" Charon I promise you one day I will destroy you're contract so you can be free".

" But with out my contract I have no purpose" he added.

" Well will just have to change that then" spoke Lucy.

Jessica just waved it off while Max said" okay, okay don't get you're underwear in a twist.

" Come on lets go tell Even King what happen hear and then we can go home for some much need rest" Michael told them.

A/N Questions? Or Any Comments? I am always willing to listen. Also thanks to all who have made my story a favorite. I will try to get a new chapter out every Sunday


	9. Upgrade

A/N" I do not own or pretend to own anything by Fallout series". This is just my view on everything he did during the game, which would have taken a group of people to do. This is AU but will still fallow most of the original story line with me adding my creative touch to the side missions and main ones. Sorry this one took long as well. I am finally moved and set, so I should be able to get one done every week now.

The Dragon Knights

Chapter 8 Upgrade

After there mission into Arefu and Meresti station things progressed very quickly for the Dragon Knights. Only after a week when they returned Mayor Lucas Sims, Sheriff Billy Creel, and head of the traders Mora Brown voted on a land and exchange tax. The land tax posed a small tax on any one who owned land or property in Megaton. While the exchange taxed a small percentage of everything that was bartered in and near the town in return they where able to start doing repairs on Megaton's infrastructure.

2 weeks would pass by before they found a Master Builder named " Dean Mason" to lead there massive overhaul of Megaton. Mason who was in his 50's was given Doc Churches old house near the bomb to organize his plan. A week later Mason was going to hire a large group of people, and ghouls, to work on rebuilding the town for money and shelter. With this information Billy had to hire 5 more Megaton deputies. Jericho was given the task of training these new recruits. And 2 weeks later they where all sworn in as active Megaton Deputies. With the plan to use all the old salvage in Springvale and surrounding areas they where finally ready to start rebuilding.

During the next 6 months everything inside Megaton was repaired. The Stockholm Orphanage/ School was updated and started receiving children. The abandon house near the front gate was turned into a Police station, which had a jail, and small office for Jericho to do business. Mister Burke's old house was turning into the new Megaton Hospital. While the Common house was renamed the Guesthouse with settlers paying once a week a small fee to use the beds and rooms. Also they expanded the town in the rear by taking down the huge fence and extending it all the way back to the rocky hill behind the town. This allowed them to add 4 new houses for people to live in. Finally they decided to leave the deactivate bomb in the center of town, as they didn't want to take away there own namesake.

But Michael also had a plan himself. He knew that their house was okay, but if things kept going like they where they would either need a new home, or make there home bigger. So with there own money they stored up, they hired some of the workers to come and dig a sub terrain section beneath their house in secret. The workers worked in two 12 hour shifts so work on the bunker never stopped.

Finally 5 months later they where finished there underground section and the above ground sections of there house. All their pipes and wires in the house were replaced as the house was reinforced with new materials. They had a huge metal door installed with a new lock and password terminal as well.

The underground section entrance was built in the right corner of the dinning room. Another computer that required a different password guarded the entrance of their bunker. Two metal doors would slide open with a ladder on each side of the doors going down 15 feet to a concrete landing. After the landing the tunnel went down at a 45* angle for another 30 feet until you reached two metal doors. Inside was a massive chamber that went up for at least 25 feet and was 50 feet wide. The center chamber had a boxes and crates in corners for weapons, armor, and miscellaneous things they would find. They also had 6 wooden tables, 2 chemical lab stations, a medical station, 4 fridges, and other daily living gear.

The Main hall had 4 rooms that branched off at each corner. In the North they had their bathroom section that had men and women rooms with toilets, tubs, and one working emergency radiation shower system. On the opposite side of the bathroom was there reactor room with two generators that powered the entire underground section. At the southern end was a living quarters with 8 bunk beds each with there own trunk and locker for personal affects. Finally at the other end was their hydroponics room. Inside was 2 water treatment tanks that Michael and Mora where able to repair that Walter had thrown out years ago. One tank would take in all the bad radiated water. Slightly purifying it, while the other would finish up the job. Allowing them to have purified water to use once every 3 days.

Waking up Michael looked down at his pip-boy. It read 5:30 in the morning. Despite the fact he had only gone to bed at 1:00 in the morning the previous day he was not tired. Today was a special day. As of last night the town had finally finished being repaired to Dean Mason's specifications. They where going to have a small celebrity in honor of how far they had come since the Megaton raid. Looking around his room he came upon some pictures he had framed up on the wall.

One had him, Freddie and Amata with each of them having their arms around each other. Another was of him and his Dad when he was about 9. Next to that one was the first picture he took when they formed the Dragon Knights almost a year ago. They where all standing with their arms crossed with stern looking faces. The next picture had only been changed 6 months ago when Charon joined them. Michael always took a new group picture whenever they got a new member. They where all dressed in there Battle armor (even Bryan Wilkes) with weapons at the ready either shouting or laughing while doing funny poses. Looking at this last picture always put a small smile on his face. To think how far they had come, in such a short time. His main mission was always in the back of his mind, but right now what they where doing was enough for him.

Going down stairs and into there bunker Michael found Charon already awake. He was eating a small breakfast at the table as Michael joined him grabbing some sugar bombs cereal.

" Charon how are you doing this morning"?

" Find" he replied bluntly.

" Can you taste that stuff" he asked?

" Mostly".

" So I guess you're feeling find than".

Charon looked confused at first before nodding and replied"my armor got tore up a little though. But I spent most of the night repairing it, so I am battle ready".

In the past 5 months that didn't do a lot of missions with most of there effort focused on building the bunker, but they had been making up for it in the past month. Their travels took them to the cannibal town of AnderDale where they rescued a couple of kids after getting ride of the town's residents. They also went to the Falls Church area using the Marigold Metro station. It was there they ran into the Brotherhood of steel for the first time. Helpling them defeat the resident super mutants and retrieving a lost intatie of Paladin Hoss's group. They even managed to take down the wanted man of Jim Plunketts in Arlington Cemetery, and some strange Chinese Ghouls inside Mama Dulce's.

Also they kept working on Mora' book she was trying to write. They want to Minefield and even manged to talk to Arkansas who told them the town was named Ridgefield before slavers killed or took everyone away. With that Mora finished her first chapter and they soon began work on the second chapter for her. The first part was easy as they where always injured in some way so they let her examined them before getting treatment. The last mission where a Mirelurk stabbed Charon while they planted the observer in the lower decks in the Anchorage Memorial. Looting what they could with out disturbing the Mirelurks in the lower levels. Before leaving they set up a small safe house one of the top level's medical office. They put basic supplies inside it and locked it with a homemade key behind a par of sliding metal doors.

After thinking for a minute Michael asked," hey did my package arrive yesterday"?

" Yes. I did what you ask and put it on the lab desk" Charon replied pointing behind to a small box.

Walking over to the box Michael opened it and examined the contents of the box. Making sure to seal the box up again as he would wait until everyone was up to show the rest of Dragon Knights.

About 4 hours later everyone was up and inside the bunker. Everyone was dressed in their street clothes as there Dragon knight uniforms were being washed and repaired at the moment. They where all wearing a different Merc outfit on expect Charon who still had his special leather armor on. Mike had a Merc Adventure, Lucy had a Merc Cruiser, Jessica a Merc Troublemaker, Max a Merc Veteran. While even Byran wore a smaller Merc Grunt outfit.

Once everyone was settled Michael stood up at the front of the table.

" Listen, before everyone goes there separate ways for tonight's celebration I have something to give you all".

" Even me" asked Bryan?

" Yes, you're apart of this team too" added Max nodding his head slightly.

" Yeah someone has to clean our boots" Jessica spoke laughing as Bryan glared right at her.

" Any ways I spent the last 4 months getting these made". He opened up the box showing 6 rings. Each ring was made of silver and had there dragon knight symbol on top. Handing them out to each of them Michael then added" on the back is the date when everyone joined our group.

" Okay, I've talk long enough. Go and have some fun" he stated and with that they all went there separate ways for the party.

It was not long before the celebration continued long into the night. Michael was having a shot of vodka with Mora, and Lucas Simms.

" If I would have known what you would do for this town I wouldn't have been so stern with you" shouted Lucas over the crowd noise. Most people where drunk or worse as they where talking very loudly.

" Hey don't mention it, you where just doing you're job" Michael replied.

" I owezz you so muchey. I love youzs guys so much" Mora spoke while hiccuping.

Michael grabbed Mora's shot glass and put it down and stopped her from falling down.

" Thanks Mikkey" she said before passing out in his arms. Looking around he spotted Lucy, talking to Andy and Max a few tables over.

" Hey Simms can you take Mora home, I have to talk to someone".

Lucas got up and put Mora over her shoulders and nodded at Michael's request.

Grabbing the bottle of vodka Michael walked over to Lucy's table.

" Come on Andy, I've got to show you something" stated Max pulling him away from the table.

Sitting down at her table Michael and Lucy started chatting a little amongst themselves.

" So…. Michael you and I both know you didn't just come over here to start small talk" stated Lucy.

" Am I that transparent then. You would be correct my dear, as I happen to know what today is" he said.

" Ah a Wednesday" she added.

" No smart ass, it's you're 19th birthday" he told her.

At this Lucy who was in mid drink spit her drink all over Michael.

" Ah sorry Mike" she stated handing him a small towel to clean up his face.

" How the hell did you find that out"?

Michael put on a wide smile before saying," I have my ways".

" Maybe, but something tells me I have to have a word with Jess" Lucy said.

Michael reached inside his Merc outfit and pulled out a leather bound book. Placing it on the table he replied" a gift, I believe it's something you have been looking for a while now".

Lucy slowly opened the book to see pictures and some journal writings inside. It was the journal/ photo book her father kept of his adventure days and of his family. When they arrived at her house 6 months ago it was the only thing she couldn't find.

" How the hell… did you find this" she said with a stunned expression?

Michael ran a him through his hair saying" I asked around. From Vance to Crow, until I found it 3 days ago at a small trader near Anchorage right along the docks".

Lucy was speechless as she looked over each page as if she couldn't believe her eyes. After a few minutes she finally put the book down and looked at him with tears in her eyes.

" Thank you so much, you have no idea what this means to me".

Wiping away her tears she then added" I don't want to come off and sound rude. But, why did you do all of this for me"?

" Do you remember what I told you when I tackled you to save you're life against that super mutant" he asked her?

" That you need me" she whispered with a small blush coming on her face.

He leaned over and put his hand on top of her's saying" I meant it" he whispered back.

Suddenly Lucy shifted uncomfortably in her chair and stated" I am going for a walk. Do you want to come"?

" I'd love too".

They soon left the Morning Star and started walking around Megaton avoiding passed out people who where being carried away by the Megaton Deputies.

" Having fun Billy" Michael shouted as Billy head to push a man to the right direction the Guest House. Billy glared at him while flipping him off.

Michael and Lucy both laughed hard as she then asked" so… do you have anyone special you're seeing"?

Stopping Michael walked forward and leaned up against the railing. Looking right at her he said" I did before I left the vault. But, we had to part ways. At first it was hard to get over. But I am okay now".

Lucy nodded paying attention to what he had said. Michael then added" although there is someone I am interested in".

At that moment Lucy looked down and ran off. Michael was confused and chased after her the best he could. Thinking he cursed himself for being a little drunk which almost caused him to fell 3 times. Lucy was at their door and quickly hurried inside before Michael could shout at her. Punching in the code he opened the door and ran up the stairs towards Lucy room.

Knocking on it he asked" Lucy, can I come in"?

" No, I am not feeling…. Well right now, too much to drink you know" she stated choking up a little.

Opening the door anyway he could see sitting on the edge of the bed with her back to the door. Closing the door gently he spoke" Lucy, you ran off before you let me finish".

" I heard enough, besides I didn't feel well… Like I was going to throw up.

" You and me both know that you haven't had enough alcohol for that to happen" he told her. Sniffing back some tears she stood up and faced him.

" I guess I can't put anything by you then. It's not like I want something from you" she said in defeated tone.

" Damn it woman, I swear sometimes you're so blind it amazes me how you can see" he shouted in frustration.

Lucy looked confused and slightly hurt at what he said. Right before she was about to ask Michael cut her off.

" The only person I am interested in, is you" he told her as calmly as he could. For the second time that night she wiped away tears from her eyes and spoke" do you mean that"?

" Lucy, you know I don't mince my words".

At that she walked around the bed and stopped right in front of him asking" say it again" with a pleaded look on her face?

" I only want you" as she closed the distance between them kissing him. Michael put his hands on her shoulders kissing her back and pulling her body up against him. They kissed passionately for an another few minutes before breaking for air. Lucy looked at him with a hungry expression on her eyes before untucking Michael's shirts and pulling them over his head as he had his hands up to help it go over easier.

Looking at his toned chest for a second she leaped up at him forcing Michael to catch her and started kissing him again. Putting her gently down on the bed he only leaned up from her assault to help her out of her shirts. Lucy was about to start her assault again when he held up a finger shaking it back and forth. Looking confused Michael leaned down and began kissing her neck and collar. All she could do was moan in response when suddenly she felt one of his hand kneaded her breasts through her white bra. Lucy in return began rubbing herself through her pants against Michael's now painfully erection. Stopping her, he stood up and pulled of his pants and shoes off leaving him only his boxers.

Mean well Lucy had taken off her pants leaving her only dressed in bra and panties. Michael climbed back on top of her and began kissing her again. Quickly taking her bra off and lean down taking a one of her nipples into his mouth. Lucy arched her back from his touched and moaned in response. He could feel the heat coming between her legs and it only spurred him on more. Making sure to give attention to both breasts he kept switching every couple minutes.

It wasn't before long Michael stopped and looked down into Lucy's eyes to make sure she was okay with proceeding.

She nodded her head as Michael took off her panties and removed his boxers to the floor. Getting between her legs again he inched himself slowly inside her. Michael was a virgin and was stunned at the incredible feeling he was getting all around him. She was so tight it was amazing to him. Suddenly he a came across her virgin barrier. Lucy who had her eyes closed opened them knowing it would hurt nodded again for him to do it.

With one deep thrust he broke her barrier causing her to yelp out in pain. Michael waited until she was ready as she replied" I am okay, you can start moving now". Very slowly he started thrusting forward. With each thrust she could feel all of him inside her which caused her to moan out loud. Picking up the pace she arched her back in reply causing Michael to stop a little thinking he had done something wrong.

" Don't stop" she pleaded causing him to renew his assault again. Once Michael had done this Lucy pulled her legs behind him causing him to go even deeper inside her. He could barely think anymore from all the pleasure he was receiving and by the moans coming from her he was doing a good job. He knew he was close but was determined to wait until she went. And soon she did as he started thrusting even faster inside her with each thrust hitting that special spot inside her. Suddenly she came claiming down hard upon him causing Michael to thrust erratically a few times before he came inside her.

Both where out breath as he rolled off her. Lucy laid her head on his chest with Michael putting his arm around her to draw her closer.

" Have you ever done this before" she asked?

" No, I just got caught up in the moment, I guess".

Suddenly Lucy felt a sharp pain in her heart as she asked" do you regret what we just did because of the alcohol"

Looking down at her and right into her eyes he spoke" never, my Lucy". And with that she cured next to him as they fell asleep together.

Michael awoke the next morning to find Lucy still sleeping with her head on his chest. Smiling he reached down and pulled a small strain of her hair out of her face. This caused her to stir a little as she opened her eyes.

Sighing heavily she closed her eyes again saying" ah do we have to get up now"?

" Maybe not now, but at some point we do".

Lucy was about to ask him something when Jessica shouted" Hey sis, time to get the hell up" as she opened the door.

Jessica's eyes went wide at Lucy who was pulling the cover over herself. Shaking her head lightly she replied" I'll just give you a couple minutes then". They could hear her laughing while she went down the stairs.

Michael stood up and gathered all his clothes and kissed Lucy one more time before going back to his room.

About 30 minutes later everyone was gathered down in the bunker listening to Bryan read a small message from Vance.

" Dear Dragon Knight friends,

While scouting near the small town called Big Town we have noticed a lot super mutant and slaver active in the past couple months. Just wanted to give you a heads up as part of our deal. Also Ian sends his best wishes to his sister."

Once Bryan had finished the small message everyone looked at Michael. Michael got up and began to pace back and forth in front of the table.

" Was they're anything on GNR about this" he asked?

" No just Three dog saying something about the celebration for Megaton and fighting the good fight bs" stated Max.

Suddenly Bryan raised his hand as everyone looked right at him with a surprised look on his or her faces. Very rarely did he ever say anything during the mission briefings.

" Yes, Byran do you have something to add"?

" Well… I have been listening to a little of that enclave message on the radio. I think they might be a problem down the road".

" What are you dumb, that's just some stupid prewar message" said Jessica.

Michael held up his hand to silence her, causing Jessica closed her mouth while crossing her arms in defeat.

" Now why do you think that" added Lucy in a soft tone?

" Cause… from everything that President Edan has said. It's like they are waiting for the right time to attack" said Bryan

" I happen to agree with Bryan" stated Michael.

Standing up with a shocked expression Jessica shouted" You can't be serious? There's nothing for us to go on, let alone try and fight".

" While I agree with Bryan, I also agree with Jessica. Right now we don't have a target location or much of anything on Intel on the Enclave. But I still want you to keep doing you're research on this Bryan" Michael told him.

" So, are we still going to Big town" asked Max?

" That sounds like a plan. We'll head past Merestii station and approach the town from the south".

With in 30 minutes they where all geared up and ready to go. With the extra caps they had left over from building there bunker they were able to upgrade their equipment and weapons. Michael had finally finished his custom sniper rifle called the executioner, that could hit a target 1 ½ miles away and now carry up to 8 bullets in each clip. He made a special caring case that had the rifle broken up into 4 pieces that easily fit inside his pack. Also he now carried a Chinese Assault Rifle with a small scoped attached. As Michael had put his hunting rifle and special 10 mm pistol up on the wall in his room for an early retirement. Lucy now carried another 10mm pistol so she could duel wield them as well, while changing her emergency gun to a .32 pistol instead. Max now had upgraded to a Chinese Assault rifle as well with a special combat knife that was so sharp it could piece even some of the hardest armor around. Jessica didn't upgrade anything as she said" It's not the weapons but the person makes them deadly". Lastly Charon still had his unique combat shotgun now also carried a missile launcher with 4 rounds along with a SMG on his belt and a home made Machete knife he made by sharping a long piece of metal.

They left Megaton by mid day and arrived at Meresti station 2 hours later being slowed down by a group of radiscopions near Arefu. Walking past a small hill they spotted a ruined building with a small broken fence around it still standing. Much of the roof was missing but it still looked like a good place to rest.

Charon was the lead scout with Michael, Max right behind. Lucy and Jessica was about 5 feet away from them protecting their rear.

Charon held up his hand as Michael walked up while crouching right beside him.

" What's up"?

" I saw something rather big moving inside the building" he replied.

Nodding Michael pointing to his right and left to signal Max, Lucy and Jessica to surrounding the building. After typing they where in position on there pip-boys Michael whispered into his" Me and Charon will go stir up the hornets nest, be prepared".

Hoping over the small fence they rushed up beside the broken door on opposite sides. They could hear grows and something heavily being carried along the floor. Michael grabbed a grenade from his gun belt and tossed it inside. Once it went off Charon blew off the doors hinges with his shotgun as Michael kicked in the door sending it crashing to the floor and quickly they rushed inside.

Looking around they could see a lot of dead bodies and dead Yao Guai laying around with bones all over the floor. There was 3 Deathclaws standing over a dead Yao Guai who all had turned towards the explosion. One had a small part of a bone-sticking inside it's chest as it charged right at Michael.

" Shit Deathclaws" Michael shouted while firing his Chinese assault rifle at the charging creature. Despite being hit many times the monster still reached Michael as it swatted away his rifle sending it crashing into the wall. Charon charged the two others who both charged him at the same time too. Charon shot one deathclaw right in the knee causing it to stumble. But before he could aim at the other one,it gored him right threw the chest picking him up and flicking it's head sending Charon crashing into the wall. Michael quickly withdrew his katana cutting off one of the deathclaws arms. The monster yelled out in pain and backhanded Michael sending him crashing threw a broken window.

Max and Lucy charged in from the south and fired at one Deathclaw that had its back to them. The creature finally dropped but another one came charging at them while they tried to reload. Charon run from the side at the deathclaw and impaled it right before it reached them. The monster tried to hit him but he ducked the attack as Lucy threw two combat knives, one hitting it right in the throat and the other one in the mouth. The death claw stared making gagging noises but was still swinging its arms around wildly at them. Max dove forward and behind the deathclaw, while Lucy and Charon ducked and dodged it's attacks, as they had no time to try and attack. Max then ran up and jumped on the Charon's machete still stuck inside the monster and stabbed the deathclaw right on top of its head. The Monster stopping attacking and swayed a bit before falling backwards making Max Jump off to the right to avoid being crushed to death. Mean well Michael stirred a little and felt around his right eye and saw there was blood on his hands. Suddenly the wall exploded in front of him. The death claw had jumped threw the wall to get at him. Charging at him it swung it's spiked foot down but it's attack missed for he had rolled to his left barely avoiding the stomp attack.

Just when it was about to attack again Jessica appeared right beside the death claw and said" eat this asshole" and fired her shotgun at point blank range into it's jaw, making it's head exploded. It's headless body fell forward making a loud thud against the ground.

" You all right Michael" Jessica asked him while she helped him up. Taking off his helmet he could see a deep slash mark in it as he wiped away some more blood that dripped down his cheek.

" I'll live".

" Michael, Jessica this is Lucy. We're okay…. Charon got gored but surprisingly he's fine".

They took a few minutes to collect themselves and patch up their wounds. Lucy cleaned Michael's cut that extended a centimeter up from his eyebrow and went down cross his eye about another 2 centimeters down into his cheek.

" How bad is it" he asked her?

" It's going to scar. But, hey you're face was too plain anyway" she added with a laugh.

Chuckling lightly he pulled her close and kissed her on top of her head. Lucy relaxed and sighed into his embrace. Max jokily put his hands around his throat pretending to choke.

Jessica actually laughed at Max's outburst while Charon just leaned up against the wall with a small smile on his face before turning away and looking out the broken window.

After 10 minutes they where ready to go when Michael spotted something near the end of the hill.

" What is it" asked Lucy?

" Not sure" he replied while taking off his pack and started putting together his sniper rifle. Once it was ready he placed his assault rifle on a side strap he had fitted on top his pack and leaned out the hole in the wall ever so slightly. He could see a lot of dead grass and broken cars near the ruined road that lead up towards the north. Finally turning his scope to the small glint he had saw early he spotted another sniper scope pointing right at the Jessica's head.

" Enemy sniper, Jessica hit the deck" Michael yelled!

Jessica dropped fast and started crawling towards the southern door. Lucy and Max ducked and ran to the front door and stood guard on opposite sides. While Charon moved right beside Michael up against the part of the wall that was still standing.

Michael was on one knee and watched as the enemy sniper moved its rifle back and forth trying to figure out what had happen. He finally spotted his target. She was laying down on her chest checking out the building but suddenly stopped when she finally noticed Michael had her perfectly lined up.

She very slowly stood up with her hands up in the air surrendering to him.

" Are you sure about this" asked Max?

" Come on, will find out soon enough" he replied as they all walked out of the building and towards the surrendering sniper. Once they got closer and peeled down from the hill they could see 5 other men and women all dressed in green combat armor that said " Reilly's Rangers" across the chest plate.

A woman stepped forward removing her helmet and stood beside her fellow sniper. Michael lowered his sniper rifle and ordered everyone to lower his or her weapons as well.

Taking off his helmet he met the women face to face.

" It seems you have caught my sniper scout. I would like to offer something up for her in exchange for you letting us take her back"she added politely.

Thinking for a little before responding he stated" there is no need. I can tell this was just a small misunderstanding. We would have done the same thing. So no harm, no foul."

At this the women was taken back a little and held out her hand saying" Reilly, leader of Reilly's Ranger Mercenary group".

Michael shook her hand while replying" Michael Rivers, Leader of the Dragon Knight Mercenary group".

" H mm that would explain a lot then" she told him.

" What do you mean"?

" We've heard all about you guys on the radio. And from everything I have seen just from this brief encounter tells me you're the real deal".

After that Reilly introduced the rest of her Rangers. There was Brick, Donovan, Butcher, Dallas, and finally Ginny. While Michael was introducing the Dragon Knights Lucy turned her direction towards Ginny.

" Sister" she asked with a puzzled look on her face. Ginny's eyes went big as she spoke" Lucy is that you". Suddenly they both ran forward and embraced each other laughing.

" I thought you where dead" Lucy asked with Joy?

" Like wise. But any way it's so good to see you. How long has it been, 3 years" Ginny asked?

" I think so" she told her while they separated.

" U mm sister I have to tell you something important" said Lucy with a sad expression.

Ginny held up her hand stopping her and replied" I know what happen to our parents. Ian manged to get a letter to me about 4 months ago".

Lucy nodded before coming back beside Michael with a broad smile on her face.

Reilly put her helmet back on and brought her assault rifle forward while saying" It's been fun, but we have a mission to do. As I am sure you guys have yours. So we'll say our goodbyes for now. But if you ever find yourself near Seward Square look us up".

" Hey I might have too do that, good luck Rangers" Michael shouted while they watched them head to the east down another hill.

" You should have shot her" said Jessica to Michael.

" Hey that's my sister if you didn't know," added Lucy with an offended look.

" I know" she added smiling and began walking forward leaving Lucy to only shake her head.

Finally about 2 hours later they could see the small blockade of a cars and other debris that surrounded a small cluster of buildings.

" I 've got point" stated Max while they started walking through a small gap between to rock hills that lead down to Big town.

Max was halfway down the small incline when suddenly a shot rang out hitting Max right in the middle of the throat. Max dropped backward holding his throat while gagging on his own blood.

" Covering fire" shouted Michael!

Charon, Lucy and Jessica charged forward and started firing up against the rocks where the shot had come from. Lucy knelt down on knee while firing up towards the West Side of the hill sending a man rolling down the hill to escape her spray of bullets. They could see he wore Talon Combat armor as he hit a rock hard before bouncing off it and landing on his neck, breaking it.

More shots rang out sending Jessica and Lucy to the ground for cover. Charon then pulled off his missile launcher and fired a missile to the East Side of the hill. The mercenary was behind a rock and didn't see the missle explode the rock and part of the man into pieces. Rocks and dirt ran down upon them causing everyone to shield their eyes.

" Everyone seek cover," shouted Michael over his pip-boy while Lucy and Jessica dragged Max's body over a small ledge. Charon tried to run back up the hill when he was shot right in the ass.

Charon held his ass with his left hand saying" My fucking ass".

Michael was now up around the east end of the hill and began scanning for the last Talon Member.

" Michael hurry, I don't know how long Max can survive if you don't help him" pleaded Lucy.

Focusing even harder he finally found him tucked away towards the north inside a broken car. Lining up his head he pulled the trigger causing the Talon Mercenary's head to snap from the shot as he slumped over dead.

" Mike, get the hell over here" yelled Jessica!

Getting up from his position Michael raced back around and found Lucy trying to stop the bleeding from Max's neck wound.

" Lucy put pressure near his jaw above the wound" he told her.

" Jessica hold Max down" Michael stated while she straddled him.

Max was having a hard time to breathing, and Michael soon found out why. The bullet had gone straight threw but had damaged part of his windpipe, which was filling up with blood instead of air.

" Max, I am going to stick this tube in you're throat, it should help you breath".

He blinked once to signal he understood what Michael was going to do. Very carefully he placed the small tube inside Max's windpipe as a small amount of blood came threw the tube at first. But finally Max began to breathe heavily through the tube but at least he was breathing.

" Charon are you all right" asked Lucy?

He limped down the small valley saying" the chest wound hurts more than my ass".

Michael nodded and began roughly patching up Max's throat wound with bandages.

" Okay, Jessica you grab Max's legs. I'll grabbed him by the armpits, while Lucy and Charon provide cover for any potential attack" Michael told them.

" Yes sir" they responded as they made there way towards Big Town.

A/N Questions? Or Any Comments? I am always willing to listen.


	10. Fallen Heros

A/N" I do not own or pretend to own anything by Fallout series". This is just my view on everything he did during the game, which would have taken a group of people to do. This is AU but will still fallow most of the original story line with me adding my creative touch to the side missions and main ones.

The Dragon Knights

Chapter 9 Fallen Hero's

It took them 10 minutes to go around the small blockade of cars and other debris that surrounded what was left of Big town. Finally they approached the small rope bridge that gave them access to the town.

Lucy and Charon walked down the small bridge only to be stopped by a man with a hunting rifle, who was behind a small sand bag barrier that guarded the entrance.

" Halt… I don't want to kill you. But if I have, to I will" he told Lucy and Charon with a shaky voice.

" I doubt that" replied Charon.

Lucy stepped in front of Charon and said" don't listen to him. We came here to see if we could rest for a little. We have a badly wounded man who needs medically attention". After Lucy was done she pointed behind her to Jessica and Michael carrying an unconscious Max.

The man looked around for a little as if waiting for something to jump out and attack him. After a minute he replied" it's you're funeral lady. You can come in, but where all dead anyways".

" Do you guys have some time of medical center or something close to it" asked Michael?

The man tried to point to some direction but his hand was twitching too badly. Finally he grabbed it with his other hand and nodded with his head to the last building on the left.

" Not much good it will do. Red's gone. No doctor in today" he added before turning his attention back to the rope bridge.

Making there way across Big town and inside the clinic they put Max on a small hospital bed where Michael could finish patching him up. About 1 hour later Max was resting and breathing on his own. Michael was able to repair his windpipe and finished wrapping up his neck wound.

Once inside they also noticed another individual who was in a coma type state. After fixing up Max, Michael turned his attention to the young man who appeared to have multiple gun shot wounds. It only took him and Jessica 10 minutes to remove all the bullets and bandage him up. Giving him a quick stimpak he was able to come out of his coma.

" You fixed me" he added wincing in pain.

" Yeah I couldn't just leave you there to die, not without at least trying first" Michael told him.

" The name's Timebomb by the way" he said before fainting from the effort of trying to have a conversation.

" I'll give him some credit. He's one tough son of bitch. I've seen a lot of people die in my life. But never have I seen anyone get that torn up and live" Jessica said while looking down at Timebomb.

Michael and Jessica where sitting down at a table having a small dinner when Lucy and Charon came walking back with some news.

" It's worse than we could have thought" Lucy told him while sitting next to Michael.

" How so" asked Jessica?

" While theirs only a handful of people who live here now. Apparently they all came from some type of cave town called Little LampLight" Lucy said.

" A small settlement made of children" Charon added while drinking a nuka cola.

Michael looked stunned for a moment before saying," wow, but then anything is possible now days".

" Yeah, I was stunned too. But anyway once they reach adult hood they are kicked out and told to go here. From what everyone had told us, they thought it would be safe like Little Lamplight" Lucy stated.

" If you can't fight for what you need, then you don't deserve it" replied Jessica who finished eating and tossed her can in the corner.

Ignoring what Jessica had said Michael asked" anything else"?

" Yeah… Charon let him in" told Lucy.

Charon walked over to the door and opened it allowing a young man to come in. He was asain decent, not to tall, and had to be only 16 years old. He had on a raider badlands outfit with 4 grenades all attached to his chest. Looking down they could see he carried a laser pistol as well.

Michael stood up and greeted the young man.

" Michael Rivers, Commander of the Dragon Knights"

" Whiplash, my name sir" to which he shook his hand.

" So Whiplash, what can I do for you"?

" I am sure you're fellow members told you about how we got here right"?

" Yes".

Ruining a hand threw his small hair he spoke" Look, I am not good at asking for help. But, right now where leader less. Red whose clinic you're in and a another guy named Shorty were taken by super mutants in the last raid. With out her I don't think we have much hope of surviving the next attack".

Lucy looked at Michael then back to Whiplash and asked" about how many people still live here"?

Whiplash started counting on his fingers silently before saying" Me, Timebomb, Red, Shorty, Dusty, Bittercup, Flash, Kimba and Pappy".

" I understand. Believe it or not that's why we came out here in the first place. To see if we can help" Michael told him.

" Do you know where they took them" asked Charon?

" Up north, I believe Pappy said towards that ruined town of German town" Whiplash added.

" Hey kid… let ask you something" Jessica asked?

Whiplash turned slowly looking at her with a slightly annoyed expression" What"?

" Those marks on you're back. And you're name, I doubt super mutants gave you them" she added with a small smile on her face.

Whiplash balled his hands into fists and was about to reply when Michael cut him off" hey, ignore her. Right now, this about how we can help you… okay".

Relaxing his hands and breathing in and out slowly he replied" whatever. Whenever you head out make sure to let me know first okay". Whiplash made his way out but stopped right before leaving and turned to say" you guys seem like decent people. But if I where you I would lose the bitch" and slammed the door.

" See, why do you always have to start shit, Jess" Lucy asked?

" I didn't. Well maybe I did a little, but I figured he could handle it instead of being a winy little brat" she replied.

Around 8:30 p.m, just when darkness was beginning to appear shouts could be heard coming from the entrance of Big town.

" Charon you stay here and protect Max, and Timebomb. Everyone else come with me," shouted Michael.

Once outside they raced forward to see a small group of people trying to gain access to Big-Town with Dusty, and Flash blocking them from entering.

" Listen, we have wounded hear… where only asking for a place to rest" stated a woman who sounded strangely familiar to Michael.

" We're already full. Besides you'll bring them back here" stated Dusty who pointed his gun her face.

The woman got annoyed and was about to grab her assault rifle when Michael stepped in front of Dusty and Flash lowering their guns.

" Ah well I can't say I expect to see you again so soon Reilly" Michael said.

Reilly s squinted her eyes and leaned in closer to get a better look before saying" Michael right".

Turning around Michael replied" there friends, and besides I think I have an idea."

They quickly lowered their weapons and gave the Rangers access to Big Town for medical attention. Once inside the clinic Michael began helping address there wounds. Butcher had a gun shot wound in the lower abdomen, while Brick had a huge bit wound on her thigh from a super mutant.

Michael was finished treating Brick's bite wound when Reilly came back in from checking on Butcher who was holding his chest while lying down on a small cot resting.

" Thanks their Mike. I just can't believe I let one of those uglies bite me" said Brick.

Reilly patted her on the shoulder saying" I guess I can forgive just this one time".

" I am going to go and work on Eugene. I think I heard him misfire more than normal" stated Brick walking outside.

" She's one tough customer" said Michael to Reilly as he took a sit in front of her.

" You're not kidding. Most of the time I have to reign her in from shooting everything in sight" laughed Reilly.

" Jessica and her would get along so well" Michael laughed back.

" Anyways. What happen Reilly"?

She explained that about ½ a mile up near the old German Town Police station they ran into a huge group of Super Mutants and there centaur guard dogs.

" Normally that wouldn't be a problem, but we've signs that a Behemoth might be around the police station" Reilly told him.

" What's a Behemoth" asked Michael?

Reilly thought for a minute before saying" there massive Super mutants who are 3 times as big as you're regular one. Killing them with anything less than a fatman would be suicide. But the real problem is, Behemoths tend to gather large numbers of regular super mutants".

" They're not intelligent are they" he asked with a concern look on his face.

" No, there dumb just like any other mutant. But just any other animal, being the biggest and baddest makes them leaders. So others in the area flock to follow there leader per say" Reilly told him.

Michael ran a hand throw his goatee and asked" Reilly I believe we can help each other out. It turns out our mission adjective is go and save two Big Town residents who where taken to German Town police station. So why don't we team up for this one"?

" Sure why not. But, Butcher and even stubborn headed Brick are too hurt to make the long journey again" Reilly added.

" I understand completely. Max is no condition to be traveling these long distances either. So I think we should leave a small group here to guard the wounded and the town just in case," he said..

Reilly nodded her head a little before saying" that could work. And it would make me feel a lot better knowing they had someone watching out for them besides these town folk".

" All right that sounds like a plan for now. I guess we just have to decide who's coming and who's staying" Michael told her.

An hour later the teams where finally picked. Michael, Reilly, Lucy, Donovan, Charon, and Dallas would attempt to rescue Red and Shorty from the super mutants at German Town. While Butcher, Jessica, Max, Brick, and Ginny would stay and defend the village.

Mean well Lucy and Ginny where watching the road for any activity before it was time for rescue team to leave at Midnight.

" So… Did Ian tell you everything that happen" Lucy asked?

Taking out a cigarette and lighting it, she replied" yeah… and to think we thought it would just go away on it's own".

" I know. Part of me blames myself for not being there to stop this from happening. Dad and Mom gave us everything they had. And now there gone" Lucy added while looking down.

Taking a drag from her cigarette Ginny added" and we should. But, think how poor Ian feels. While rightfully we should carry some of the blame, he is the one who did the deed. And no matter what the Family can teach him… he'll have to live with that for the rest of his life".

Lucy looked her sister right eye saying" You always seem to know what to say". At this Ginny put an arm around her and said," That's what a big sister does".

Pulling away Ginny asked" So… Whats the deal with this Michael guy any way"?

" What do you mean"?

" Right. So you're telling me you two are just friends" she added emphasis on the word friends.

" I didn't say that, well not exactly" Lucy added while smiling.

Patting her sister on the back she stated" well, its not like you slept with him already".

At this Lucy's eyes went big, before she blushed a little remaining silent.

" O.M.G. you did, didn't you. Don't remember what Mom said about waiting for marriage," shouted Ginny.

" Hey, Lucy wrap it up. We've got to go now," yelled Michael.

" Well, it's been great talking Ginny. But duty calls. Okay, bye" she said while running off leaving her sister still trying to scold her.

Just before leaving Michael stopped by the Common house and inform Whiplash of their plan.

" So… are you really going to stop them" he asked with a small amount of doubt creeping up in his voice.

" We either come back or not at all" stated Reilly with conviction.

" Well, I wish you guys the best of luck" he said while saluting them as they headed out.

About 10 minutes after the rescue team left Jessica was checking on Max who finally had awaken.

She noticed he was trying to talk and added with a smirk" What's a matter cat got you're tongue".

Max glared at her while flipping her off. This caused Jessica to laugh even harder before she responded" I am sorry. I've been working on that one for a while now. I just couldn't help myself".

Max typed on his pip-boy" I am surprised you're brain didn't explode from the effort" as he stood up holding his throat a little.

" That's more like it Max, I love a good fight. Oh Michael wanted to tell me, that you should be able to make a full recovery. But… that shot damaged you're voice box. Hey at least you don't have to worry about making an ass of yourself whenever you speak" said Jessica.

" What would we do with out you're charm" Max typed.

Jessica left the building while yelling" Hey Brick, how about a drink".

An hour later they arrived at the outskirts of German Town. Most of the ruin buildings where black and burnt as a huge fire most have engulfed most of the town. Making their way farther up they saw the police station. It was mostly intact although it was missing a huge section towards the rear along with most of the roof. There was a series of chain fences and gates set up all around the front entrance that funneled in everyone who came that way. Along the sides there was a small trench that went the whole way around to rear. There was only one other entrance was on the left that was padlocked with barbwire going the whole way around the fence.

Donavon and Lucy went forward to scout the enemies strength and positions. A minute later they came back as they where behind a couple of crushed cars and a dumpster that over look the entire front of the police station.

" We spotted at least 15 uglies roaming around. Give or take another 10 possible" said Donavon.

" Any signs of the behemoth" asked Reilly?

" No. While the dark might be a problem in spotting everyone, but I pretty certain we would have spotted something that big" added Lucy.

" So what's the plan" asked Dallas?

" Well last time we tried to swing up and attack there rear but they spotted us about halfway there" stated Reilly.

" The best approach is the most straight forward" replied Charon who crossed his arms giving them a stern look.

" What are you insane, some of us are human and can't take a couple shots and just brush them aside" whispered Donavon.

" Actually I think that would work. Charon and me can stay here and draw all there attention to us. While the rest of you can make your way along the left and through the side entrance. Once inside you can hit the enemy in the rear" spoke Michael.

Reilly nodded her head slowly saying" a diversion… I like it".

Donavon could only shake his head, but what Reilly said he would do. Charon and Dallas traded weapons a shotgun for hunting rifle for a moment. Charon hardly ever displayed any emotion. But even Michael could see a pained expression across his face as he handed over his custom shotgun and ammo.

" Once you're in position I will start firing. But, you have to be quick or will be overwhelmed" whispered Michael to Reilly's group.

" You have my word Mike" as Donavon, Lucy, Dallas, and Reilly jogged hunched over towards the last burnt building that was right before the chain part of the police station.

Michael laid on top of the two cars, while Charon was on one knee between the cars and dumpster.

It was a little hard to see in the dark. But the super mutants had a couple bon fires going which lite up most of the area. Michael had his target a super mutant that stood guard at the left side of the gate. Looking down he saw a message on his pip-boy that read" ready, whenever you are" from Lucy. Adjusting his sniper scope one more time he lined up the shot and fired.

The bullet hit the mutant in the ear causing its head to explode in pieces. Suddenly there where shouts and grows coming from the mutants" time to kill. Fresh meat, mwahaha".

Michael scanned the police yard and saw a mutant drop after being hit right in the middle of the mouth by Charon.

" Up there" one shouted just before Michael shot in the head sending bits and pieces of it all over the other charging mutants. About 20 of them came racing threw there chain fence tunnels towards them firing with assault rifles, hunting rifles, and super sledges. Michael shot another one right in the neck causing it's head to fall off when Charon yelled" Centaurs on the right".

Looking to the right while dodging bullets that kept whizzing over his head he spotted 5 of them waddling at them. Suddenly a giant bomb of radiation hit on top of the dumpster causing Charon to roll out of the way. Michael fired again missing but still hitting a mutant in the lower abdomen. This caused the mutant to stumble a bit, but it kept charging anyways. Charon dodged another barrage of acid spit from the centaurs before grabbing two grenades and throwing them at the them.

Two small explosions rang out raining causing centaur guts to come raining down upon them.

" You like that" Charon yelled just as a bullet knocked off his helmet.

They had killed about 6 of them but these monsters didn't care about pain or their fellow mutants deaths, they just kept coming. Michael pulled the trigger again to only realize he was out of ammo. With no time to reload his sniper rifle he placed back on top his side strap pulling out his Chinese assault rifle. While Charon pulled out his SMG and Machete as Michael suddenly spotted a mutant fire a missile at his direction.

" Shit" he said jumping off the cars and rolling once he hit the ground just before the missile hit the cars sending bits and pieces of metal everywhere. Thankfully the car's nuclear engines both had blown up years ago or else they would be dead. Looking down he saw a piece of metal sticking inside his chest plate. Pulling it out he returned fire as they where now with in 50 yards of them.

Charon kept firing even when a mutant reached him slamming a super sledge right into the dumpster sending it backwards and pinning him against the small hill that was behind. The mutant turned and attempted to crush Charon to death when Michael fired two shot from his scoped Magnum dropping the mutant. This gave Charon time to squeeze there and race beside Michael.

Looking down they could finally see Reilly's group who had killed at least 4 mutants who had stayed behind to guard the front entrance come racing towards them. Shouldering his Chinese assault rifle Michael pulled out his katana and looked at Charon who nodded.

They charged forward down the small incline of the hill at the remaining mutants.

" I'll crush you" yelled one mutant who fired a shot with his hunting rifle hitting Michael in the shoulder causing his body to turn in that direction but kept racing forward. Charon reached him first and ducked its attack of using its hunting rifle as a club. Michael jumped in the air and swung down cutting the mutants rifle and body in half. The Mutant's body just split in two when Charon dove forward tackling Michael to the ground just when a grenade went off near him.

" Go, go, go" they could hear coming from Reilly while super mutants where dropping left and right from being attacked from the rear. Just as they could see Dallas and Lucy pumping a mutant fool of lead another mutant charged forward ignoring the shots that he was receiving in its back. While Charon was still on the ground he swung his machete cutting the mutants leg off at the knee causing it to fall plate on his face.

" Die, die die" it kept screaming even when Michael walked over and fired a bullet into it's head with his magnum silencing it forever.

Reilly reached them first and asked," you guys alright"?

" For now" responded Michael who was holding his right shoulder with his katana still in hand.

A few minutes later they all gathered inside a small tent that was set up in the police yard.

" Well you're lucky, it went clean through" said Lucy who cleaned his wound.

Michael looked down and noticed she was favoring her ankle a little as he asked" how's the ankle"?

She just waved it off saying," it got twisted when a stumbled a bit… it's nothing to worry about".

Michael lifted her chin and looked her in the eyes" when it comes to you, I will always worry". She was about to kiss him when someone cleared their throat causing them to pull away a little.

" Okay, now that the lovers have joined us once again, we need to get inside and quick before they realize there outside force was destroyed" stated Reilly.

" Indeed, lets go" replied Michael who put his helmet back on.

Dallas and Charon made sure to switch their weapons back before they went towards the rear of the building.

" There, that's where the mutants were coming and going from"stated Donavon who pointed at a pair of double doors.

Charon and Dallas raced forward and open the doors slowly going inside to make sure everything was clear. Dallas poked his head out waving to them that the coast was clear. He stood guard holding the door open allowing everyone to get inside the building.

Inside they could see a lot of damage the building had truly taken over the hundreds of years. Walls had huge holes in them with even a couple not even there anymore. The floor had huge sections missing along with a lot of bones strewn all over the place.

Walking down the narrow hallway they listen for any sign of enemy activity. Once they reached the end of the hallway they where greeted to a horrible smell. Even Charon had to cover up his face, as he could taste the nasty order coming from the room.

Going inside they soon found out what caused it. There were two long tables with human body parts everywhere. Along with tons of bloody sacks with even more human remains inside them.

" What does all this mean" asked Lucy still covering her mouth?

" That there is a behemoth here. Only something that big will need all this extra food" added Reilly who had a grim look on her face.

Going left and past the room they came across the police stations old holding cells. Entering they could see they where mostly intact, but that there was some movements coming from the room.

Michael and Donavon had the point as they stood opposite of each of there in front of the doorway. Everyone else, was waiting behind the corner just encase of an ambush. Michael nodded at Donavon who leaned slowly with his Chinese assault rifle out in front and entered the room. Michael waited a few seconds and followed closely behind. They could see a lot of jail cells with no one inside them until they came across the last cell in the room in the far right.

Inside was an African American women who where a red jump suit and red bandanna. She looked a little beat up and was favoring her left arm a lot.

" Are you guys real, or I am just going crazy" she asked them?

Michael lowered his gun saying" Red, I take it"?

" Yes, that's my name".

Michael held up his pip-boy telling them everything was clear as the rest of them came into the room.

Donavon had already started lock picking the cell and within a minute had it open. He examined Red who had a broken arm, but besides being sore and bruised she was okay.

While Michael was making a homemade sling for her broken arm Dallas spoke" does anyone else but me find it odd, that we haven't ran into any super mutants at all since we entered the building".

" Yes, I find all of this very unsettling" responded Lucy.

" Charon go and guard the door" ordered Michael as he walked silently over towards the door.

" Actually I believe I know why" responded Red.

Everyone stared at Red before Michael tighten the sling causing her to wince in pain a little.

" Everyone on this level left in a big hurry about 10 minutes ago. I'll assume that was you're doing. But the others went downstairs carrying Shorty with them" finished Red.

" Did you happen to see a really huge super mutant bigger than the rest" asked Donavon.

At this Red's eyes went big and they could see the fear across her face. She merrily nodded to Donavon's question.

" So what's the next move then" asked Dallas?

Michael looked at Reilly who agreed.

" We go and rescue Shorty and kill any ugly that gets in our way" Reilly told them.

Before leaving Michael handed Red his 10mm pistol, some ammo, and a grenade for her to use. They went past the holding room and behind the counter of a small office to and down a set up stairs. Again they approached with caution but still did not encounter any resistance as they kept going past the rooms. Finally they entered the last room which was the tale end of a shooting range. There was a huge hole above them right in the middle of the room.

Lucy walked right beside Michael and whispered" I have a bad feeling about this".

" You and me both" he told her while placing a hand on her shoulder. They hopped over the small booths at the opposite end of the shooting range. There was a destroyed part of the second floor exposed behind the shooting range with another collapsed part of the wall where a second entrance had been. Once they walked farther in behind the range they found Shorty tied up with a piece of his own shirt shoved into his mouth. He was lying next to a nuclear power generator that was still working but not being used.

Lucy and Michael quickly untied Shorty and pulled the clothing out of his mouth.

" You guy's have to get out of here, there coming" he shouted with a panic look on his face.

Red came forward and knelt beside him saying" it's okay now Shorty there here to help".

Brushing aside her arm he replied" No, they said something about using me as bait".

" What, you can't be serious. Super mutants aren't smart enough to set a trap" said Dallas.

Suddenly they could hear movements coming in front of them and above them.

" Prepare for incoming" shouted Reilly.

At this everyone ran towards a booth to take covering fire. Reilly, Dallas, and Red took the left side. With Michael, Lucy, and Shorty in the middle, leaving Charon and Donavon on the right. Shorty had grabbed a Chinese pistol inside one of the lockers along with a metal helmet.

Everywhere waited as the dust began falling heavily from what was left of the first floor. Then all of sudden there was an eerie silence that fell upon them.

" Kill them" shouted a angry voice as groups of super mutants began jumping down from the exposed part of the first floor down into the shooting range.

" Fire" shouted Michael.

They opened up with a huge volley of bullets dropping 6 super mutants instantly. But another 10 dropped down and returned fire making them duck for cover while bullets hit the wood and ricocheted in all directions. Reilly, Donavon and Charon returned fire when Michael signaled to the rest of them to throw grenades. Still taking cover they tossed 4 grenades over their shoulders. The mutants charged again but only made it half way as the grenades went off. Mutant limbs and blood went every where and caused the building to shake violently.

Reilly reloaded her assault rifle and yelled" I don't think this building can take any more explosions".

Michael switched to his sniper rifle and fired killing a mutant before he could land. Suddenly more super mutants came around the same corner they had to enter room and opened up with 3 mini guns.

" Take cover," yelled Charon who spotted them first.

Shorty didn't hear Charon's shout soon enough before he got hit 4 times in the chest falling down dead. Reilly fired another burst from her rifle causing one one mutant's head to explode as it's lifeless corpse kept firing it's mini gun. This caused Reilly to dive to the left just when her booth fell apart from being riddle with hundreds of bullets. Charon grabbed his missile launcher and fired hitting near the last two mutants with mini guns blowing them to pieces. Charon pumped his fist in triumph but soon had to duck for cover when 10 more mutants jumped down and opened up firing again.

Michael had to reload as Lucy stood up shooting her two 10mm pistols killing 2 super mutants. But before she could duck again a super mutant had jumped down behind them from the other exposed part of the wall shooting hitting Lucy once in the thigh and a couple times in her chest plate. Reilly who had been shot in the hip fired from her sprayed out position killing it.

" Lucy, say something" Michael shouted over the gunshots.

She shook her head and nodded that she was okay for now.

" Running a little low on ammo ma'am" shouted Dallas.

" Make every shot count" shouted Michael dropping another mutant. The dead mutant bodies began to pile up and actually block the other oncoming mutants from over rushing them all at once.

" Keep it up" shouted Reilly while she leaned up against the still standing part of her booth.

There was a loud bang, which shook the whole building hard causing them to fall to the ground. Dallas actually fell over his destroyed booth and into the middle of the killing zone.

Suddenly the behemoth made its appearance bringing down another section of the first floor and causing a crater to appear where it had landed. The sure size of the creature had them in awe for a moment. These allowed the behemoth to grabbed two super mutant bodies and toss them in their direction. Donavon ducked as half on his booth destroyed while the second mutant body hit Michael and Red causing them to be knocked backwards and up against a locker.

Dallas was trying to retrieve his hunting rifle when he noticed the behemoth turn upon him. Leaving it behind he attempted to scramble back to there front line when the monster picked him up by the leg. Reilly, Lucy, Charon, and Donavon charged the beast hoping over the booths and started firing. The behemoth just stood there taking the shots with out even flinching a little bit. Dallas was flaying wildly while reaching for his back up pistol when the monster brought Dallas to his mouth and bit both on his legs off.

Dallas screamed in pain as blood came pouring out of the behemoth's mouth. Charon grabbed his machete with both hands stabbed the beast right in the middle of its thigh. This caused the behemoth to look down at Charon backhanding him into a pile of mutants.

Mean while Michael had pushed off the mutant corpse from him and Red. She was holding her arm again but going to be okay.

Picking up his sniper rifle Michael approached and saw Dallas loose his legs to the giant Behemoth. Reilly, Donavon, and Lucy couldn't do much with out risking killing Dallas. Knowing he didn't have a more than a couple seconds he lined up a shot and fired hitting the Behemoth directly in the right eye. This caused the monster to drop Dallas body as its hands went up to his face screaming in pain. Charon suddenly reappeared with a fatman and was prepared to line up a shot.

" No more games, kill, kill" the behemoth shouted while running backwards and crashing threw the back of the shooting range's wall.

Donavon, and Reilly dragged Dallas body behind the booths while leaving a long blood trail in there wake as Charon and Lucy rejoined Michael and Red who where now taking cover in room with the generator.

" Hang on Dallas" shouted Reilly while she attempted to stop his bleeding from the lost of his legs.

More and more mutants began their assault again at them. Michael knelt down by Reilly and said" I have an idea. That generator is highly unstable, and if we can get some explosives and rig it up to it, we can bring this entire complex around there ears".

Reilly could barely here him before saying" I understand".

He grabbed Reilly back up to the front line while directly Lucy and Donavon to go find some explosives in one of the lockers. Charon fired his last missile round before throwing it hitting a mutant right in the face.

" Hurry up" yelled Michael with the super mutants getting closer and closer with each pulse.

" We're ready, but there's a problem. It can only be triggered on sight" yelled Donavon.

That meant someone would have to stay behind and make sure the device would go off.

Dallas was leaning up against the generator, which had some explosives and 2 mini nuke surrounding it.

" Charon create a door" ordered Michael who began using his shotgun to blew open part of the wall next to the caved in door.

Dallas had grabbed the the device from Lucy's hand while the rest of them retreat farther back all the way still firing, keeping the mutants at bay.

Reilly leaned down and shouted" you trying to be a hero Dallas"?

" Just trying to kill some mutants ma'am" he stated while breathing very heavily with a little bit of blood coming out from the sides of his mouth.

" Let's go" yelled Charon who had completed in making a hole in the wall big enough for them to fit through.

Dallas grabbed one of the dead mutant's assault rifles and began firing saying" go, go, go, damn it".

Reilly gave him one last look and nodded before hobbled over to the hole as they made there way up a small set of stairs. Finding a broken window with a trash Dumpster below them about 10 feet down.

" We've got no choice, everyone throw the window" shouted Michael. One by one they jumped threw the window and into the dumpster. Getting up they all raced as fast as they could to get away from the police station.

Mean while the mutants finally reached Dallas who had ran out of ammo a while ago. They had surrounded him.

Dallas suddenly started laughing in return bringing up the remote yelling" eat this mother fuckers" and triggered the explosion.

Looking back they where knocked down from the explosions shock wave. A small mushroom cloud appeared over the police station. Suddenly both sides of the building that was still stand caved in the middle leveling the entire complex to the ground.

After a minute they all stood with Reilly and Donavon taking off there helmets holding them over there hearts.

" Sorry to irrupt you. But tracks show the behemoth and the remain super mutants heading back to Big Town" said Charon.

" I know where tired, but we won't let Dallas's sacrifice be in vain. We've got to finish this" stated Reilly. And with that they ran as fast as they could towards Big Town just when the sun began to appear over the horizon. 

Mean well Jessica was still watching the entrance of Big Town with Brick as they had stayed up all night drinking and playing cards.

" You should have seen his face" laughed Jessica.

" That's so cruel, but I am with you. I would not be able to resit it either" added Brick.

Jessica and Brick heard Ginny and Butcher call out to them, letting them now their turn on watch was over.

" About time, and here I thought you're wound would slow you down" said Brick to Butcher.

Ignoring her he took her seat as Ginny sat down in Bricks, when they heard a distant thump. Ginny turned her attention to the small amount of radiated water that was beneath the bridge and saw the water ripple again with another thump.

" Did you here that" asked Ginny?

Butcher's eyes went big as he pulled his SMG off his belt making Ginny bring her sniper rifle to the ready position.

Ginny looked threw her scope but couldn't see anything. Suddenly a giant head appeared over the buildings, which belong to the charging behemoth.

" Fuck, there hear. Brick, Jessica heads up" shouted Butcher.

Brick ready her mini gun while Jessica pumped her shot gun and raced over towards the common house. Busting in she kicked Max awake who looked around with an annoyed expression on his face.

" Get the hell up, there here " she shouted at him. His eyes went wide in shock before grabbing his combat gear and followed her outside.

They could see the behemoth approaching now with a large number of smaller super mutants in toe. Whiplash and the other Big Town residents came outside to see what was happening.

" Defend your village or get out of the fucking way" yelled Jessica while she knocked Bittercup to ground for not moving fast enough. Pulling back behind two barricades of sandbags and other debris on opposite sides of each other they waited for the attack.

Suddenly they all could see the giant behemoth. It was riddled with bullet wounds and was even missing an eye. Also if Max was correct he thought for sure he saw Charon's Machete stuck inside its leg. It had a huge piece of metal with a fire hydrate attached on the head as a club and swung down smashing the bridge in pieces. Ginny fired hitting the monster right in the neck. The shot made it roar out in pain but it merely picked up it's weapon signaling for his fellow mutants to charge. They jumped off the behemoth's back and into Big Town.

" Party time" yelled Brick who stood up and opened up with Eugene killing 4 super mutants before having to duck for cover.

Max and Jessica fired killing another 2 more just as they had made the jump over into Big Town. Another mutant dropped dead with it's head exploding while in mid jump. But soon more and more where able to make it over and into Big Town forcing them to take cover.

" Charge" they heard Whiplash say as the Big Town residents raced forward shooting at the mutants. 3 mutants did fall over dead but they had no cover for when they returned fire. Pappy was shot right in the temple killing him instantly, while Kimba took 2 shots in the chest dropping her and forcing the remaining residents to scramble over to the club house building.

Fed up with the super mutant progress the Behemoth jumped up in the air from the radiated water and on top of a destroyed car. Brick had reloaded and started firing her mini gun at the behemoth while Butcher kept the regular mutants at bay. The behemoth took notice at Brick and hopped off the car before picking it up in the air.

Seeing Brick would have no chance to survive Max raced forward firing his Chinese Assault rifle dropping two mutants before tossing aside his weapon. Just when the behemoth tossed the car Brick she jumped to her left dodging it the car, which smashed into the Common House leveling the building. Looking up she saw the behemoth charge right at her. Not even a well placed shot to the chest by Ginny could stop it, when Max raced past her and past the remaining super mutants who didn't fire at him, like they could not believe what they where seeing. Max grabbed two hand grenades in each hand stopping right in front of the behemoth.

He waved his arms in front of the it causing the monster to pick him up in its bare hand squeezing him. Max could feel his bones breaking and crushing from the pressure. With the last amount of effort he could muster he pulled his arms free and tossed the two grenades into its mouth. The behemoth swallowed them greedily and finally squeezed the life out of max forcing his head jerked back while blood came out of his eyes, mouth, and ears. Laughing the monster suddenly stopped as two explosions ripped threw it's chest from the inside. The behemoth swayed back and forth before falling forward crushing the remaining super mutants to death.

Jessica walked over to Max's lifeless corpse while holding her side from a gun shot wound.

" Brick, can you help me" asked Jessica? Together they pulled Max's body out of the behemoth's grip and placed him down.

" I would never have thought it was possible, for one man to kill a behemoth" said Ginny astonished.

" I'll go check on the others" replied Butcher who turned and left.

Jessica knelt beside Max's body and said" You know something Max. I wish I could have been like you. Despite how I was raised, and all my anger I have. I know now what it means to die for others and not want anything in return".

About a 1 hour later Michael and Reilly's group finally returned to already find the behemoth and super mutants dead.

They had a chance to finally address all there wounds and take a breather. There they learned about Dallas and Max's noble sacrifice. Around mid day they where ready to leave and say there good byes.

" Here, it's a gift to you" said Michael handing Reilly a pip-boy.

" I can't accept this Mike" she replied.

" Take it, It is a spare one. Plus no this, if you ever need help, we'll be there" he added pridefully.

Reilly walked over and hugged him. Lucy looked slightly annoyed but understood it was just a goodbye hug.

" Thanks, I hope to hear a lot of good things about you guys shortly" she added.

Lucy turned and spoke" Ginny stay safe.

Ginny came over and hugged her sister goodbye saying" you too little sister. Oh that's a good boyfriend you got there. Mom would be proud of you're choice".

Lucy blushed a little as they separated. They then waved goodbye to the Rangers watching them heads towards the east.

Turning the faced Red, Whiplash, Timebomb and the other Big Town residents.

" I am sorry for you're losses" stated Michael.

" Shorty, Pappy, and Kimba all gave their lives to protect us. We'll remember them forever" replied Red.

" What will you do now" asked Lucy?

Red shrugged her shoulders saying" not sure. Try and recover but I who knows how long it will take for more super mutants to come back".

Thinking for a minute Michael finally said" I've got an idea. Why don't you guys come back with us to Megaton. There are at least 4 empty houses there. I am sure I could convince Mayor Simms to let you guys have a house to share. Although you will have to work, as it won't be a free ride".

" Are you serious" asked Timebomb?

" Cause if you are, that's all we wanted. Just some where to live without being constantly under attack from mutants, slavers, and raiders" replied Flash.

" Well there's only one way to find out, come on then" said Michael.

Arriving at Megaton towards the evening, they brought up this proposition to Mayor Simms. Giving him time to decide the, rest of the Dragon Knights where outside in the Megaton Cemetery getting ready to burn Max's body.

They all gave him a salute once Charon lite a match and threw it on his body causing it to lite up in flames.

" We all will miss you my friend. You gave you're life to sake of others. We will never forget what did. You died as a hero and deserve a hero's death" spoke Michael.

Lucy was standing next to him as she could see a small tear come out of his eye. She reached up and brushed it away causing him to smile. Leaning down he kissed her gently as she put her arms around his chest.

" We have a guest," said Charon.

Looking around they could see Whiplash coming forward towards Michael and Lucy.

" I bring news. We have been accepted and given one of the building to live in" he told them.

" That's good news" responded Lucy.

" Get to the point boy" added Jessica.

Ignoring her he continued" and with you're approval I would like to join you, and become a Dragon Knight".

Everyone had there attention on Michael who thought for a minute before saying" are you sure about this? You have seen first hand what we will do. It won't be easy, and death is almost a certainty. Can you handle all this" ?

Looking directly at him he said" Yes, it's something I always wanted too do".

" Well welcome aboard Whiplash" he added shaking his hand.

A/N Questions? Or Any Comments? I am always willing to listen. Also thanks to all who have made my story a favorite. I will try to get a new chapter out every Sunday.


	11. Vault 106

A/N" I do not own or pretend to own anything by Fallout series". This is just my view on everything he did during the game, which would have taken a group of people to do. This is AU but will still fallow most of the original story line with me adding my creative touch to the side missions and main ones.

The Dragon Knights

Chapter 10 Vault 106

Lately Lucy had been getting terribly sick in the mornings for no apparent reason. At first she thought it was because of the Rad-away she took every 2 weeks to stop radiation poisoning from ingesting Wasteland food. Finally after the 5 straight mornings she went over to the Megaton Hospital.

There was a small wait to see any available doctor since it was so early in the morning. Her thoughts began to drift back to a month ago when they had lost their first member Max Smith. While he died a hero, saving god knows how many lives from the Behemoth; it still hurt. She was more worried about Michael, there fearless Commander. While everyone knew the risks, he still wanted to save everyone. And each loss was like loosing a family member to him. That's when it hit her. Over the past year when she, Mike, Jess, and Max formed the Dragon Knights they had grown closer. Despite their differences in personalities and fighting styles they had become a new family, that's why it hurt her so much.

" Excuse me Miss West, Doctor Green will see you now" said an older nurse who had transferred from Rivety City.

" Sorry" she said apologizing for not paying attention while walking into the doctor's office.

After explaining what was troubling her the past few days, he drew some blood from her arm, and took a small X-ray of her stomach. Only 30 minutes had passed by before the doctor came back in.

" Well Miss West I believe I know what the problem is" stated Doctor Green.

" It's not serious, is it"?

" From everything you have explained to me, I don't think you have any illness. But, from all I have seen right now, I believe you are pregnant. We'll know for certain in a couple hours after checking you're blood" said Green.

Lucy was floored. How could this have happen? Well she knew how, but she and Michael only had sex twice this past month and it was always with protection. Suddenly Lucy remembered, there first time neither of them used any protection at all.

" Stupid, stupid, stupid" Lucy said while putting her hands on her head.

" I'll take that this wasn't a planned pregnancy then. Fear not Miss West we will be able to take good care of you" said Green trying to calm her fears.

" Don't you know what I do for living. All this fighting and death. I swore I would never raise a child in this, like my parents did" cried Lucy.

After waiting in the hospital for the next 3 hours Doctor Green confirmed his assumptions and told Lucy she was 3 weeks pregnant. After giving her a new diet to eat and scheduling another appointment 2 weeks later Lucy left the hospital and went back to Dragon Knight HQ.

Going upstairs as fast as she could into her room wanting to just crawl into bed and sleep the day away.

Michael was busy talking to Whiplash who turned out to be a tech wizard and was helping him look throw some of his father's files on his old pip-boy.

" I must say you're dad knew what he was doing. From reading all his notes, I wouldn't even know where to begin" spoke Whiplash.

Placing a hand on his shoulder Michael spoke" Hey, that's okay. It was worth a shot and that's all I can ask for".

" Despite that set back, I did mange to recover some data that had been corrupted from your pip-boy on the other Vault's in the area" he said handing him his pip-boy back.

Just when he was about to check this new information out, he saw Lucy duck inside her room and close the door quickly

" I'll just go see what Bryan and the others are doing" Whiplash stated while leaving and going down the stairs towards the bunker.

Michael knocked on the door softly before entering Lucy's room. She was pacing back and forth in front of her bed and didn't even notice him until he closed the door.

" I didn't mean to startled you hon" said Michael as Lucy had jumped in surprise.

She came over without saying a word and hugged him tight. Holding her for a couple minutes he leaned down and kissed her on top of her head.

" Now what's wrong my Lucy" he asked?

" Mike, I am so sorry but the reason I have been getting sick is because… I am 3 weeks pregnant" she finally blurted out.

Lucy expected him to start yelling or at least get very upset. But when he held onto her even more she couldn't help but relax despite her fears.

Lifting her chin up he looked her right in the face saying" Lucy I know we both didn't plan this. But it has happen. And no matter what will get through this. I promise".

" How can you know that" she asked with a pleading look on her face?

" Because we have a team, house, town, and each other. I wish I could tell you what tomorrow might bring, but I can't. But, what I do know is that I love you" replied Michael.

Lucy started crying hard into Michael's chest. Holding onto her again he pattered her softly on her back telling her everything would be all right.

" I love you too" she manged to say threw the tears while kissing him. After crying for a little bit more Michael laid her down on her bed and kissed her on the forehead before leaving the room.

It would be much later in the day towards the nighttime before Michael finally looked over the new information Whiplash had unlocked for him.

Towards the end he finally found what he was looking for. It had all the vaults listed 101, 106, 108, 87, which was in the area. And beside each of them it had a override password that could be put in if the inside computer had been damaged or was malfunctioning.

Going downstairs and into the bunker he found the rest of the Dragon Knights eating dinner.

" So did you and sissy have a fight" teased Jessica, noticing Michael's look on his face.

" Actually no. I have good news and great news" Michael said.

" Well don't leave us hanging tell us the great news" asked Bryan?

Pausing briefly before saying" well Lucy and I are going to have a baby".

At this everyone's mouth dropped in shock.

" Human's and there silly fluid exchange" laughed Charon.

" Fluid exchange? How are babies made" asked Bryan?

Jessica smacked her head while Whiplash added" I think we'll tell you when you're just a little older Bryan".

" So other then knocking up Lucy, what's the good news" asked Jessica slightly irritated

" I found an over ride code for that Vault 106 we found a while back. So I figured we could at least go back out there and give it a shot" he told them.

Just about when everyone was in agreement that they would head out in the morning Byran spoke" I want to go too".

" Listen Kid, we don't play games hear. You're barely 11 and we don't have time to baby sit you" replied Jessica.

" All I do is clean up hear, repair things and hold down the fort. You'll train me how to fight, but you won't ever give me the chance" added Bryan pleading his case.

" Fair enough Byran. You have to start somewhere, so might as well be now. I will allow this, only on one condition. You will fallow whatever I say, no questions and no complaining…understand" said Michael giving him a stern look.

" Yes, sir" Bryan replied saluting him.

" Charon, will stay hear and hold down the fort. As for everyone else be ready by 6 am sharp" he told them walking back up the stairs.

Jessica waited until Michael had left before putting a hand on Byran's shoulder stopping him from running off.

" Before you go, a small amount of advice. And this goes for you too Whip. Everyone has to pull his or her weight around her. So if you slow us down, you think I am a bitch now just wait until I stop being nice" she threatening them.

" Hey who made you in charge. Last I check Michael was the commander" replied Whiplash back at her.

Jessica didn't say anything for a while as if she was thinking very carefully about something. Walking over to him she leaned in close and said" I got one thing and only one thing to say you. Trust is earn, not given".

Walking away and back upstairs she left Whiplash breathing a small sigh of relief before he finished eating and turning in for the night. 

Early that next morning they had set out from Megaton retracing their previous path they had made when they visited Areful. Before leaving Bryan was given Jessica's old saw-off shotgun, and 2 grenades to go along with his 10mm pistol he carried. They couldn't get him combat armor made in his size so instead he just wore their blue leather top and bottom armor with their logo on the sleeve. While Whiplash bought a new laser rifle to go along with his laser pistol. Additionally he asked to carry Max's special knife in his honor, along with the dragon knight armor and helmet.

About 1 hour later they had made there journey back to the bed and breakfast building; which they checked for any raiders. Once Jessica and Lucy had come back from the ruined building they finally made there way back towards the small cliff.

" How in the hell did you discover this" asked Whiplash who fallowed them inside going past the loose rocks that surrounded the entire entrance.

" Michael fell inside it" teased Lucy.

" Ha, ha, ha" Michael added dryly at her comment. Walking forward they where greeted with the huge door again that had 106 written on it.

" Well fearless leader, you said you could get us in or do we just stand here with our thumbs up butts" said Jessica.

Shaking his head at her remark Michael proceed forward to the door's controls. He entered a couple commands until he came to screen, which required a special password.

Leaning in close he turned to the small speaker that was on the left and said" Alpha Omega protocol 8645 106".

The computer screen was processing the password when Bryan asked" will this work"?

" Maybe, from what I read it will only work if the inside controls are not working to move this huge blast door" he replied.

Suddenly an alarm went off, and the giant blast door slowly rolled out of the way letting them inside. Taking there weapons off there shoulders they went inside proceeding with a caution as he didn't want them to start shooting people since they were still invading the vault.

Upon entering they could tell something was serious wrong with the entire vault. The emergency lights where on, as power to the whole building was limited. Also the vault was trashed with furniture and debris strewn everywhere. Looking around the control room they didn't find much until Lucy found a skeleton with a torn Vault 106 blue uniform.

" So… what do you make of all this" asked Whiplash to Michael?

" I don't know. But it isn't good. Emergency power is barely working, and from the state of everything it's been like this for years" he replied.

" What's the objective then" asked Bryan?

" To try and find out what happen here. And of course any potential salvage" he told them all.

Taking the west door that led to the power station that had shorted out many years ago as the back up power station was usually put in opposite sides of the vault. Finding no clues in this room they went back to the control room and throw the north door and into small circular room. The door towards the north was broken and would take a small amount of explosive to open it. Going east and threw another door they came across a small guard station with a set of staircases that where on the left and right ends of the room.

" Hey I found something" spoke Lucy.

Going inside the guard station room they had to hop over the overturned table that had been used to cover.

Whiplash went over to a working computer to see if he could find anything.

" Well shit must have really hit the fans for them to do that" added Jessica as they could see the two dead guards skeletons with laser holes inside there skulls. While Byran picked up the laser pistols Lucy asked" any luck Whip"?

Looking up from the computer he looked at her saying" no not really. With the power problems this place is having there's not much I can do from this position. The only thing I can get is a message from the overseer to this guard station".

Everyone came over and read the message: Things have gone from bad to worse I fear. With the increase threat from the crazies we have added new security measures. Any one caught outside their apartment will be shot on sight. No matter the reason. Those are your orders.

" What where they doing here" asked Michael more to himself than anyone else?

Walking back out of the guard station room they came across both set's of staircases.

" Okay me and Lucy will take the right, while Jessica and Whiplash take the left. Byran you will stay here and guard our rear. I don't want us to be cut off, you may never know what we will find here" said Michael.

Bryan stood proud with his gun out and nodded at them as he watched them each take a set of stairs down to the next level.

Jessica came down the stairs first with whiplash right behind her. Checking the room on the left, which was some type of research station yielded nothing. While going down the narrow hall way Jessica noticed a change in the air quality. It seemed to have a slight bitter taste to it. Nothing over the top but just enough to draw her suspicions that something was wrong with the air filtration system.

Whiplash blinked his eys while shaking his head a couple times, as he swore he saw Flash go running down the hall.

" What's wrong with you" Jessica asked rudely?

" Nothing, I thought I saw someone go running down the hall".

That's when they heard a low growling noise coming around the bend of the corner. Looking at each other they jogged quietly down the hall to see a human who was eating another dead human. Both wore the Vault 106 uniforms as the one man ripped off the arm of the dead female and began eating it in a frantic pace.

" What the hell" whispered Whiplash to Jessica.

Not answering him she moved forward a little before saying" Hey, hey, hello".

The man turned very slowly looking right at them. Putting down the arm he grabbed a lead pipe and screamed" No, my dinner" and charged at them.

Jessica leaned back dodging his over hand attack before swinging up her shotgun hitting him right in the jaw sending him crashing to the ground.

" Now, stay down or I'll put you down permanently" she threaten him.

The man got up very quickly with blood coming out of his mouth. Jessica then fired her shot gun at point blank into it's chest sending it flying backwards. As she was wiping the blood of her armor Whiplash walked forward to find him still trying to crawl away from them.

Taking his laser pistol out he fired one time into the man's skull finally stopping him for good.

" How the hell did he get up after being hit full force in the chest by a shot gun" asked Whiplash.

" That's a very good question" she added.

" Mike, Lucy, come in" Jessica said into her pip-boy.

" Yeah" came there voices.

" We just ran into a local. He was eating another vault dweller and attacked us upon sight. Also something seems wrong with the air inside here, just wanting to give you the heads up".

" That's pretty disturbing, but thanks. We'll keep a close eye ourselves" replied Michael.

Mean while Michael and Lucy where making there own way down the opposite hall way. They found more research rooms with a lot of destroyed tables, and broken windows. Picking up a few ore war books, and even some pre war money along the way. Approaching one the doors Michael looked inside to see someone moving back and forth.

" Let's try not to spook her" he said to Lucy. She nodded understanding what he wanted to do and put away her SMG's while he shouldered his Chinese assault rifle.

Once they metal door slide open the woman stopped talking to herself and turned to look at them.

" Hey, easy now. I am from a Vault like you. We're here to help" said Michael calmly.

" Help, no help. Demons in my head tell me things. At first I resisted, but now I like what they tell me" she said with a wide smile while drooling from the mouth.

" No, Lucy don't" said Michael as he saw her out of the corner of his eye reaching for her pistol. She looked at him with a slightly annoyed expression before dropping her hands to the side.

" See, where just talking. Do you know what happen hear"?

" Happening or happen? Don't worry you will see. You'll will see" she screamed the last phrase running at him with a Chinese officer's sword in her right hand.

Michael grabbed his katana and swung at an angle blocking her over head attack and kicked her back with his left foot. This caused her to stumble back a bit before she charged again at him. This time he parried her attack to left and swung down back across his body cutting her arm off at the elbow. She screamed in pain falling back up against the wall.

" There's no need to continue, you'll only die" he told her. Ignoring him she rolled forward attempting to grab her sword from her severed arm. Running forward he waited until she stood up again and stabbed her right in the middle of the chest. Even with blood coming out of her mouth she kept swing. Cutting him across the arm and making a couple slice marks on his armor. Pulling out his katana from her chest Michael blocked her last attack using her own momentum against her sending her sword flying to the left. Before she could attack again he swung cutting her head off, finally stopping her from attacking.

" My god, she just kept coming like she couldn't feel any pain" responded Lucy who had two of combat knives in her hands.

" Tell me about it. I wonder what would have caused her to be like that" he asked?

Lucy just shrugged her shoulders when she noticed a child with that same Chinese officer's sword running up attempting to stab Michael from behind.

" Mike Drop" she ordered as he dropped to the ground giving her the space to threw her combat knives hitting the boy once in the eye and the other in right temple.

Getting up he pushed the dead boy's body away from as she came over and pulled her knives out of his head.

" Thanks hon" he told her.

Once they left Michael's vision suddenly went a purple color. He could see the vault like it was in perfect condition. Then he saw something that couldn't be true. Amata waved at him and ran down the hall going left.

Running down the hall he chased after her and turned left just when a laser shot hit the box right by his head sending paper everywhere. This snapped Michael out of it as he grabbed his rifle and was about to return fire when Jessica spoke" shit that's Mike".

Lucy finally had shown up a few seconds later holding her head.

" I thought you where one of those crazy vault people, I am sorry Michael" said whiplash.

" No harm, no foul" he added waving off his concerns.

Looking to the north they could see a central chamber that had two levels and at least 4 doors on each level.

" Bryan, make your way over to us. And whatever you see just keep coming, okay" Michael said threw his pip-boy.

" Understood" he replied.

Once Bryan had rejoined Whiplash asked them all a question before proceeding forward.

" Look, I don't care what Jessica may say but I thought for sure I saw flash go running down the hall before you showed up".

" Actually my vision went a little purple back their and I thought I saw a old friend go running down the hall as well" added Michael.

" It's the air in here. I have seen some drugs that can cause mind-altering affects. That's what probably drove all this people insane" said Jessica.

" We've been in here for a while now, so who knows how it might affect us" said Lucy.

Michael thought for a moment and finally said" okay, first lets go and check the overseer's office. If we want answers its sure to have them".

They rushed inside the main chamber checking each room for any potential insane vault dwellers before coming across a huge metal shutter at the south wall. It was sealed tight and would take a mini nuke to try and open it.

" There could be a switch for this door else where. As I don't see any way of opening it from here" said Whiplash. Leaving the shutter door alone they went upstairs checking each room until they came across a small path that went down a few feet. Fallowing the trail and moving aside the two over tables used to block the one door they finally came across the overseers office.

" The door is sealed tight, and with out more power I can't even use the terminal hear to try and open it" said Whiplash.

Looking inside one of the windows he could see it was just like 101's overseers office. He also could see there was another computer at the overseer's desk that seemed to be blinking a red message into the dark room.

" Okay here's the plan. The overseer's computer is the main one for the entire Vault. There should be an override code on it that should stop the venting of these mind drugs into the air system…understand Whiplash" Michael told him.

" But what good will that do if we can't even get in" asked Bryan?

" That's why me, Lucy and Jessica are going to go to engineering and return some main power to this section of the vault. Whiplash and Bryan will stay here and make sure they caught off the drugs" he finished.

Before they left Lucy added" guys, be quick. I have a feeling the farther we go down inside the vault the worse the side affects will be. So shoot anything that comes around that corner".

" How will we know if, it's you guys instead" Bryan asked?

" We'll type on our pip-boy's its us, I doubt you're mind could make letters appear on that device" added Michael.

Leaving Bryan and Whiplash behind they went back down the stairs and to the west side of the main chamber to the door that was labeled engineering going down the level of stairs.

Opening the door into engineer they could smell a distant order that seem to be getting stronger the further they ventured down into the vault.

" Look, no more games. Shoot anything that isn't us", said Jessica.

Michael and Lucy brought their guns forward nodding in agreement. Suddenly 4 vault dwellers came racing at them, with one having a 10-mm pistol. Mike fired two bursts exploding two of their heads, while Jessica blew the head off of a woman who had the pistol. Lucy then riddled the last man with at least 15 bullets making sure he would be dead.

" Come on, we've got to move" stated Mike.

Running forward they briefly checked each room before coming to the generators room. As soon as Michael entered the room his head stared pounding causing him to close his eyes and drop to his knees.

" Mike are you all" Lucy tried saying before gripping her head with her hands. This caused her helmet to fall off before she stumbled backwards hitting her head on the wall hard knocking her out.

When Jessica entered the room she felt the same head pressure Michael and Lucy did. But since she had been around and used drugs like this before, she was able to cope better against it.

Checking on Lucy to make sure she was okay, she then turned to find Michael on his knee's with his helmet off gripping his head.

" So… it looks like you have been exposed to these drugs before woman" came a bearded man's voice who was standing on a small platform wearing a breathing mask.

" Let me guess, the overseer right" asked Jessica?

" What can I say, my reputation proceeds me" he added cockily.

" Why, why did you do all of this. These fucking people trusted you, and lead them to there deaths and insanity" she added shaking her head a couple times trying to get ride of the drugs affects on her.

" What do you know woman. I did what I was told to do. You've seen the results; men and women who can take more punishment then any other human could dream of. Just think of the possibilities of an army like that. All though I am sad to admit higher brain function goes, but with time and new subjects anything is possible" he yelled at the end.

" Shut the fuck up you freak, all you are is another dead man to me" she replied aiming her shotgun at him.

Suddenly the man activated a stealth boy disappearing from her view.

" You may not be affected like you're friends but you're still feeling the pressure and soon your will break in the end… just like all the others" he laughed.

Jessica swore realizing he was right, as she couldn't just start shooting randomly or risks hitting Michael or Lucy. Looking around she then felt a huge punch to her face sending her to ground while she fired her shotgun. The shot missed while she got up slowly holding her cheek spitting some blood out of her mouth. He must be wearing a Power Fist in order to knock her down she thought.

" Find you want to play it that way" responded Jessica who shouldered her shotgun and pulled out her sword and pistol. When the next punched struck her knee she dropped down in pain but fired a shot to her right and swung with her sword to the left. Lifting her head up she saw blood on her sword and a small steady drip going back into the generator room.

Stumbling forward she struggled to get up the stairs as now she could barely see. Hanging on the railing she finally collapsed falling face forward onto the ground.

Michael's head was on fire. Imagines began flooding in front of his eye's from pictures of his mom to Max. Finally opening his eyes he saw Lucy who was struggling to give birth. Suddenly she started choking on blood and started coughing terribly. A man's voice was saying" we're loosing her and the baby" when the heart monitor went flat line ringing in his head.

" No, no, no" he finally screamed. Just when he was about to see another vision something in his heart told him that couldn't be true. She wouldn't be here seeing combat that far a long, he wouldn't allow it. Thinking again his dad appeared in front of him offering to help him up.

" Son, you're stronger than this. Get up, you have to get up and fight through it" said his dad. Pushing himself up he looked to where his dad was pointing. Something was kicking Jessica in the stomach and face over and and over again. A small amount of blood was tricking down where an arm should be at.

Taking out his scoped magnum he lined up the shot in the middle of where his chest would be. The overseer reared back and was about to punch Jessica again when he heard a gun shot go off. Looking down he saw he had been shot right in the chest. Glancing around he saw Michael still standing with his magnum out.

" How could you" he never finished his sentence falling back dead. He was about to fall down again when his father reappeared again.

" Come on son, you've got a mission to finish" leading him past the beaten Jessica and into the generator room. Barely being able to stand he found the one still working generators. Having worked on these for years when he was growing up he was able to rig the generator to give full power to the main chamber cutting off all the emergency lights elsewhere. Sliding down up against a railing he whispered to his dad" thanks dad".

Mean well Bryan was sure he heard something when Whiplash saw the main lights come back on.

" We're in busy Bryan" he said clapping his hands together and started hacking the terminal.

Bryan went down the hall a little further to see two crazed vault dwellers breaking down the table's they had set up for blocking the door with baseball bats.

Bryan saw that Whiplash was too busy trying to get inside the overseer's office to help here. Grabbing his saw off shotgun he took aim and fired both shots hitting the woman in the face and throat sending her crashing through a broken window. The other woman turned towards Bryan and swung but hit the wall instead, missing his head by inches. Byran dove forward and fired 3 times hitting her in the back twice. She took this shots with out even flinching when she turned and swung down as he raised his arm up to block the swing.

It struck his elbow hard causing it to break making him yelp out in pain. Lowering his arm he rolled out of the way dodging another attack that hit the ground. Getting up Bryan grabbed one of his grenades and tossed it right at her. It hit her right in the face causing her to stare at it as it fell to the ground settling right in front of her feet. Just when she was about to charge him again the grenade went off blowing her body off at the knees while sending debris everywhere.

" I got it" Whiplash replied making the overseer's office door open up.

" What happen to you" asked Whiplash to Bryan seeing him hold his limp right arm.

" Nothing, just get in there and end this" he replied greeting in pain.

Running inside he kicked some skeletons out of the way before opening the computer's files. After searching for a minute he found the program that was filtering in the drugs from a secret room in the basement. Terminating the program he then spoke on his pip-boy" guys, it's done the air should be venting back to normal".

When they didn't hear anything back from them they new something was wrong and started to head down towards the engineering room. Just when Whiplash was about to open the door they came threw. Michael and Lucy where carrying a beaten and bruised Jessica finally settling her down on a table.

" How are you feeling Jess" Lucy finally asked her?

She merrily gave her small thumbs up before dropping her arm again rather painfully against the metal table.

Whiplash was busy making a sling for Bryan when he saw Michael had left from the main room.

Looking around he could see the shutter's had open and figured he might be inside. Going inside he almost walked into him as he was standing right in the middle of the way.

" Is everything okay" he asked?

" Jack pot" he spoke moving aside.

Whiplashes finally saw what he was looking at. It was a big garage with at least 4 jeeps, 3 military transports, robot parts, and a bunch of extra ammo and gear. None of it had been touched in hundreds of years.

" Do you know what we could do with all this stuff" he said with a stunned expression.

" Yeah, I do," he added walking forward and checking out all the equipment. Of course none of the cars worked, as all the engines and other parts had seized up or where badly damaged, but it was still a start.

" Come on Whiplash, we'll change the password on the Vault 106 door and make sure no one else can get into here" said Michael as they went back into the main chamber to rest a bit before heading home again.

A/N Questions? Or Any Comments? I am always willing to listen. Also thanks to all who have made my story a favorite. I will try to get a new chapter out every Sunday.


	12. Helping Three Dog

A/N" I do not own or pretend to own anything by Fallout series". This is just my view on everything he did during the game, which would have taken a group of people to do. This is AU but will still fallow most of the original story line with me adding my creative touch to the side missions and main ones.

The Dragon Knights

Chapter 11 Helping Three Dog

4 months had past since they had cleared out Vault 106. There was so much salvage they had to call Crow and the other trader Caravan's to make a special trip out to the Vault. They turned the vault into another base as it being under ground and with a nuclear blast door secures prewar security systems and monitors it made it important to reuse. They managed to solve the power problems and restore full power to the entire complex within 2 months. Although the clean up on something like this would take years they manged to get the central chamber and garage straighten up enough to let them work along with some of living areas. But what made this vault so special was the military vehicles that where left mostly intact. While the engines had long seized up and would need to be rebuilt from scratch, it was something Michael wanted to do anyways. Having located plans and Manuals inside the garage they began trying to find this parts all over the wasteland and would continue looking while doing there missions.

The Dragon Knights had just come back home from having cleared out a large group of raiders and Talon Company Mercenary's who where attempting to set up a base near Greyditch.

Michael was busy stripping down one of the dead mercenary's armor when he found a piece of paper stuck inside it. Putting down his screwdriver he pulled the paper out and read it.

" The time for patience is over. Those hero's of the Dragon Knights are becoming a huge problem now. We know one of there members almost died from Hughes patrol. We can't allow them to keep growing and expanding, so now we are going to increase the bounty on them to 2,000 credits apiece. We won't need proof, as word will be passed on by GNR of any one's death. In order to collect any of these bounties you will have to find Tenpenny of Tenpenny tower or his associate Mr. Burke. Good luck and good hunting".

After Michael finished reading this bounty notice he made sure to post it up so that everyone could see it.

" Thanks Alpha" said Michael to the robot that raised up the bounty notice high upon the wall. Sergeant Alpha 206 was a military Mr. Gutsy that had been put together from the spare parts they found in 106 by Whiplash and Brain. He was painted the Dragon Knight colors with their logo scratched into its chest plate. It had a flamethrower, along with a green plasma shooter and built laser-targeting turret with 500 rounds.

" You're welcome Commander sir" replied Alpha as it floated over to the power generator room.

Michael walked past Charon and Jessica who playing poker as Jessica drained her beer saying" come on ghouly, place your bet or fold". Charon merrily rolled his eyes while throwing some caps in the small pile.

Going upstairs and out of the bunker he spotted Byran leaving the house with Maggie laughing the whole time. Whiplash was sitting down at their dinning room table eating a small lunch while reading over pre war book on security systems. With out looking up he waved briefly at Michael when he passed him.

Heading up the stairs he could hear the radio on his room. Opening the door he found Lucy writing down in her own journey while listening to the radio. But, something was wrong with the signal, it was coming in fuzzy and with a lot of static.

Michael walked over and put a hand on her shoulder as she then put her hand on his.

" Hey Lucy, is there something wrong with the radio"?

" No, only 2 weeks ago it was working find. And I switched to that enclave signal and it comes in perfectly…listen" she said.

" This is your President Eden. Let's talk about government or the lack of government. The Enclave will restore order to the lawless capital wasteland" Michael switched the radio back to GNR.

" Welcome back… for that special… News", most of the message was broken and only come through in bits and pieces.

" How are you doing" he asked her? Lucy was now 5 months pregnant and was now showing an impressive belly.

Standing up she turned off the radio before sitting down on the bed. Michael sat down beside her as she lowered her head onto his shoulder saying" not bad, my back always hurts, the meds Green gave me helps with the pain".

" I know it's killing you being stuck inside, but you're too far long to risk the baby" he stated.

" I know, I know. I just wish that damn processed food Green has me eating could taste better. God, it's like eating a super mutant" Lucy complained.

" Well, I see what I can do my love. As for right now I think it's time we finally give Three Dog a visit, see if he can help us or vice versa" added Michael.

" Come on, I'll walk you down" he said.

Lucy swatted his hand away saying" I am pregnant not crippled" leaving Michael laughing the whole way.

10 minutes later everyone was gathered down in the bunker yet again for another mission briefing.

" So… I'll take it everyone has seen that bounty notice I found on the dead Talon Company Merc" stated Michael.

" Permission to destroy these vermin, sir" asked Alpha?

" Easy my robot friend, all in good time" responded Mike.

" For what they did to Max, and what they want to do to us we have to hit those son's of bitches now" shouted Jessica!

Michael put his hands up to calm her down while saying" I understand. I haven't forgotten about Max. Or what Mr. Burke did to Megaton. We all owe them a lot of pay back. But, it doesn't help us to go in their gun's blazing with no plan risking the entire team. Let alone we don't know where their main base is. And we won't be able to get inside Tenpenny tower since Tenpenny is one of the main guys who wants us dead".

Jessica sat down and replied" You're right, of course. I just hate when people threaten me and think they can get away with it".

" Jess, if there's one thing I know about Michael he is a man of action. So… we'll all get our shot back at them sooner than later" added Lucy.

" So if not the Talon Company, what is our next move then" asked Whiplash?

" We're going to finally give Three Dog a visit at Galaxy News Radio Plaza. Lucy has noticed there's something wrong with their signal so we'll see if we can help for all the Intel he has given us. Plus I wouldn't mind asking him a few questions about my fathers work and see what he might know" said Michael.

" When do we head out" asked Charon?

" I am thinking pretty early around 5 am to give us some time to make it Chevy Chase. Also Jessica I am going to ask you to switch weapons again. Since Lucy won't be able to join us, we need another mid range attacker, so I want you to take Max's assault rifle, instead of you're shot gun, okay" stated Michael.

" Alright I can do that" added Jessica nodding her head.

Right before leaving Lucy stopped Michael and said" You come back, you here me. I don't want to raise our child by myself".

" I promise I will do everything to come back to you hon. I had Bryan programmed Alpha to protect you, so he can still go to school. I know you're not defenseless, but it will put my mind at ease" said Michael.

Kissing her goodbye he, Charon, Jessica and Whiplash all set out towards the Super Duper Mart again. Arriving a few hours later they spotted their friend Crow and his bodyguard talking behind a sign. As they approached they could see Crow was bleeding from the thigh and he didn't seem to have his brahmain caravan near him which was strange since that was his life's blood.

" Easy friend, where hear to help" said Michael to his bodyguard who pointed her assault rifle at them.

" Ah Dragon Knights, you guys are a sight for sore eyes" responded Crow.

Michael began treating his gun shot wound and after a few minutes he gave him a stimpack which allowed him to get back up on his feet.

" What happen, Crow" asked Whiplash?

" We where trying to get across that bridge when a group of slavers attempted to take us. We ran and killed 2 of them, when they managed to take my brahmin, which of course has everything on it I need to trade. I can't lose that" he added with a worried expression

" Don't worry Crow, we get it back. You have my word" Michael told him.

The Dragon Knights went forward to scout the enemy's position. Going down the hill to the left they finally came across the bridge. They could see the brahmin standing near the end of the bridge with no slaver to be seen.

" There inside that old bus, waiting for Crow or anyone to attempt to take the brahmin" said Jessica while pointing at the bus.

" What idiots, Charon go take care of them" ordered Michael.

Charon nodded briefly grabbing his missile launcher off his back and started walking right down the middle of the bridge hoping the slavers would see him. Just when he was about to reach the brahmin Charon hopped up on the side of the bridge and fired a missile round.

The missile raced forward past the brahmin and hit the ruined bus in the front causing the nuclear engine inside the bus to explode as well. The bus's explosion sent parts everywhere as the mushroom cloud went high into the air causing the ground to shake a little even where they where standing. The brahmin was started by the explosion and raced down the bridge and would have kept going if Crow had not been able to calm it down.

Charon had been blown off the bridge but landed inside the radiated water. But being a ghoul it didn't harm him at all. Giving Charon time to dry off, Crow came by again.

" Friends, you have saved me a fortune. Hear take 300 caps, I won't accept no for an answer" he informed them.

" That sounds fine Crow. Take it easy, okay" added Michael.

Waving goodbye to Crow and his caravan they went past the Super Duper Mart before going west again until coming across Farragut West Metro Station. Going inside the metro station they proceed slowly down the debris filled ramp until they came across the station entrance.

" From Lucy's reports we need to take the red line and keep following this tunnel until we get to Chevy Chase" said Whiplash.

" Shut up" whispered Charon as he went forward and hunched down up against the side of the railing. Everyone else followed suit next Charon and looked over the side to see 4 feral ghouls eating a dead raider.

" Okay, I'll take the first shot, Charon will take the right escalator while Jessica take the left with Whiplash guarding the two rear ones, just in case" whispered Michael.

Michael switched his Chinese Assault Rifle with his custom sniper rifle and leaned the gun over the edge of the railing. Holding up his right hand he signaled to them he was going to take the shot, and with in a few seconds later he did hitting a ghoul in the back of the head sending pieces of it's skull all over the rest of the ghouls. This caused the rest of the ghouls to scream out and came charging at him. They moved faster than he thought possible as he fired again this time hitting a ghoul in the side causing half it's body to fall off. Michael then had to duck behind the ticket stations small wall as a piece of metal came right at his head. The metal missed bouncing off the wall and broke a window inside the stand showering glass all over him.

The two feral ghouls came up opposite broken escalators when Charon and Jessica stood up and opened up on them. Jessica emptied entire clip on the one ghoul sending it over the edge and back on the ground. Charon blew off one's the ghouls legs making it coming crashing face first into the steps. Walking down the steps he got close enough so that's its wild swipes at him couldn't hit him and fired another shell exploding its head.

" Look out," shouted Whiplash as a glowing one had come up from behind them. He had fired 4 bursts hitting the glowing one twice in the chest but it kept coming anyway. Suddenly it threw a radiation ball at Whiplash hitting him right on top of the head. Whip jumped into the small ticket stand frantically trying to get his helmet off. Coming out of the ticket stand Michael put down his sniper rifle and pulled out his scoped Magnum firing hitting the glowing one right in the mouth. While Jessica fired 2 bursts with her laser pistol shooting him twice in head with Charon blasting it right in the chest sending it flying backwards over the small railing and back down on the ground. Michael looked over the railing to find the glowing one still crawling along on the floor as he lined up a shot and fired again hitting it right on top of the head, finally killing the creature.

" Hey Whip, how's that hot head" teased Jessica?

Coming out from the ticket stand he was holding his hands out in front of him which had burn marks in the middle of them from taking off his helmet which lay inside melted beyond repair. Quickly bandaging up both of his hands they proceed down the broken escalator's while taking the red line tunnel. They didn't find much resistance for the rest of the track other than the occasionally rad roaches or wild dog, which were easily deposed of. Finally 1 hour later they came across Chevy Chase Metro station and back up to the surface.

Coming up from the Metro station they could see a lot of signs of previous battles with bullet holes and blown out buildings all around them.

" Before we go, keep an eye out on the buildings. With them in this state it would be easy for an ambush or enemy sniper" stated Mike.

Because they were walking slowly to check out each building they made very pour time in trying to find the Early Dawn Elementary school which would put them very close Galaxy News Radio Plaza.

As soon as they spotted the barely standing school they found scores of dead super mutant bodies that wear burning on either side of the entrance of school. Looking up they spotted at least 3 brotherhood of steel members have their weapons pointed on them. The Dragon Knights didn't lower their own weapons but approached with caution.

" By the authority of Knight Finley, who goes there" asked the steel member?

" The Dragon Knights, we seek an audience with Three Dog at Galaxy News Radio Plaza" replied Michael.

" Hold on a minute, let me radio ahead," said Finley.

After waiting a few minutes Finley came down and opened the homemade doors saying" Fallow me".

Leading them pass another checkpoint that had a steel gate that was electrified, they finally came across Galaxy News Radio Plaza. The building had a lot of defensive positions with all the other sides of the Plaza cut off by destroyed buildings or other forms of debris.

There were two guards who stood behind sandbag barriers blocking the entrance as they nodded to Knight Finley.

" Okay, go inside and speak with Knight Sergeant Wilks" said Finley while he started walking away and back to the ruined school.

" Be careful somethings these steel members shoot first and ask questions later" whispered Charon to Michael.

Going inside they could see the lower level had been reinforced with sand bags and other heavy metal's to stop any potential mutant again. There was storage and living quarters on the right and second level, with bathrooms and few caved in rooms on the left.

" Knight Sergeant Wilks" said a man who had his helmet off wielding a mini gun.

" Commander Rivers of the Dragon Knights" added Michael.

" So… what brings out the Hero's of the Wasteland to this hot zone" he asked?

" We've noticed something had been wrong with the GNR signal on our end. So, we wondered if Three Dog need any help, also I wanted to ask him a couple questions" replied Michael.

Laughing a little Wilks said" You're too late Lyons Pride have all ready left to solve that problem about 12 hours ago, so no thank you" he added with a small sneer.

" Not everyone needs you're help in surviving out here, asshole" spoke Jessica.

" What did you say to me, bitch" asked Wilks pointing his gun at her?

" Just try it, and you'll be dead before you can pull the trigger" added Charon.

Michael raised his weapon just as the 3 other brotherhood of steel members raised there weapons as well when a voice came out" Michael and the Dragon Knights, it's good to see you again".

Down the stairs came Paladin Hoss who stepped in front of the Knight Sergeant Wilks making him lower his gun.

" These Mercenary's are some of the best you will ever find out there, maybe even better than most of steel members we have" stated Hoss to them.

" I doubt that sir" replied Wilks who let them pass.

" Hm you seem to missing someone, last I check you guys had 5 members" said Hoss.

" Max died killing a behemoth and Lucy is on leave right now" spoke Whiplash.

" I am sorry to hear about that, we must always honor the fallen dead. Come on, I'll show you to Three Dog".

Walking past Wilks and his guard they went up the stairs and threw a door, which lead to another set of stairs leading up to Three Dog's broad cast station. There was tons of random junk from Nuka cola to fission batteries scattered all over tables.

Paladin Hoss bid them farewell going back down the stairs when Three Dog came forward with 4 reporters in tow.

" Listen, I have guests right now. Leave all you're reports with Margret she'll make sure they get there air time" spoke Three Dog. The 4 reporters all turned and left going into a office and closed the door.

" I was wondering when this visit would happen. It's an honor to finally meet you guys in person" he said shaking each of there hands.

" Hm you guys seem to be missing a person. Yes I believe Lucy West is not her, she's not… dead" he asked with a worried voice.

" No, no, no… She's actually 5 months pregnant so she's done with missions right now" Michael told him.

" Ha, how about that. The vault kid going to be a dad. So, I'll take it you like it out here in this hellhole" asked Three Dog?

" Sure. For all it's problems and suffering, I wouldn't want it any other way. And if we can help, why not at least try" replied Michael.

" I hope you don't mind these reporters who keep visiting you guys to get you're story. The capital Wasteland needs some inspiration and you guys are the poster child's of fighting the good fight".

Offering them a seat at a small table they all sat down.

" So… what can Three Dog do for you" ?

" Actually we've noticed you're radio signal problems and figured we could help you" replied Whiplash.

Laughing Three Dog pulled at a smoke and lite it while saying" Do you guys ever do anything for yourself"?

" Once in away, so how did all this happen" asked Jessica?

" Well you see, I have a communications relay dish that I use to broad cast GNR's signal all over the Wasteland. Well about 2 weeks ago some super mutant thought it was funny to use it for target practice. And before the Brotherhood could kill it, it turned my dish into Swiss cheese. I spent 2 weeks trying to find a replacement part. Finally Knight Captain Gallows of the Lyons Pride located one on the lunar lander shuttle inside the Museum of Technology. I asked the Lyon's Pride to retrieve it for me, they left about 12 hours ago I believe" finished Three Dog.

" The mall is a dangerous place, crawling with uglies, raiders and slavers" replied Jessica.

" Exactly, that's why I think the more people I have trying to retrieve the dish the better chances for success. So I do believe you can help me as well. If they have a problem with that just tell them I asked you to help" spoke Three Dog.

" Before we go Three Dog, can I ask you two questions" asked Michael?

" Sure, I think you've earn that right" he responded.

" First have you ever heard of a Doctor Li? And second do you know anything about a scientist known simple as PKD".

Thinking for a minute he got up and walked away towards another room. Michael actually stood up not being able to sit still with the chance he did know something. About 3 minutes later he came out with Margret. She was in her late 20's with glasses and red hair as she dismissed the 4 reporters away.

" I've done a quick check on our computers and haven't been able to find anything on those two names right now. But, for you guys we keep looking and have our ears open for anything close to those two names. As soon as we find something we'll send word your way" she finished.

" Thanks to both of you guys. It was worth a shot and I appreciate your wiliness to help" added Michael.

" Do you guys need directions to the Museum of Technology" asked Three Dog?

" No, I can get us there. It's right next to the Museum of History and the Underworld" stated Charon.

Thanking Three Dog and Margret one more time they headed out the back entrance and back towards Chevy Chase.

" Well ghouly, lead the way" spoke Jessica.

Jumping down the exposed back part of Galaxy News Plaza until they came across the Collapsed Car Tunnel. Going inside the tunnel they ran into no resistance along the way, just a bunch of dead ghoul bodies and spent bullet casing.

Coming out of the tunnel they found more dead super mutants which led them to DuPont Metro station. Going inside the metro just as evening began to settle upon them they again found no enemy resistance.

" Damn it, those Pride assholes did too good of a job. I haven't killed something for hours now" cursed Jessica all tensed up.

" What, I've seen you go months with out killing anyone" Whiplash told her.

" Yeah, but that's at home. We're out in the middle of the war zone. I can spell the battle, but yet not fire… it irks me" said Jessica out of frustration as they turned left and down past another derailed train.

Michael turned around while walking backward and said" That's why Whiplash she's not hear for her diplomacy skills".

" Well it still worry's me, but I suppose you better" added Whiplash.

" Look… I trust Jessica with my life. She's someone I've been proud to call a friend and I would gladly risk my life for her and anyone else of my team" stated Michael.

At that Jessica actually put on a small smile before she noticed Michael laughing at her while she put her stern look back on her face again.

" Hey, keep it down. We're coming up to the Mall" spoke Charon. After climbing up from DuPont station they proceed through the small chain gate.

As soon as they opened the door they could hear the bullets whizzing by them and hitting the ground and metal all around them. Michael looked up from the station with his sniper rifle and saw what was happening. Down the far part of the mall towards the remains of the ruin Capital building Super mutants and Talon Company Mercenary's where having a huge battle. The Mercenarys were on the outside the building while waves of super mutants coming up from dug in trenches in the mall's yard kept trying to push them back.

" Charon lead the way, we'll provide you with cover fire" ordered Michael.

Waiting for the gun fire to lessen a bit they started firing in all directions with each of them facing all 4 points while running away from the Mall's trench yard. Michael and Jessica killed two super mutants who had hoped over the trench and where running towards the capital building not even noticing them. Charon had to dive behind a destroyed car, as 4 mutants appeared in front of him. Charon grabbed Whiplash pulling him down before a grenade went off near blowing part of the car away.

" Thanks, Charon" yelled Whiplash over the barrage of bullets that kept hitting the car and side of the building near them.

" Michael, Jessica hit them from the right, we'll keep them busy" shouted Whiplash through his pip-boy.

" Roger, that" came Jessica's voice. Whiplash put his laser rifle over his head and began firing aimless while Charon grabbed two grenades and tossed them over his head. Ducking behind the car again they heard the explosions go off and stood up to see 1 super mutant was dead with another missing a arm. Just when they where about to start firing again they saw 2 of the mutants get hit over and over again with bullets exploding heads and limbs everywhere.

The last mutant with the missing arm turned to see Michael and Jessica both running right at it with their swords out. Jessica went into a slide while cutting off one of the mutants legs at the knee. Right before the super mutant could react to Jessica's attack Michael came in and spun his katana around cutting the mutant in half. Jessica flipped herself up as Michael walked over to the flailing mutant body. Together they both stabbed down into its head finally stopping it from moving.

" You guys okay" asked Michael while looking at Charon and Whiplash coming around the bullet ridden car?

" I took a bullet to the foot, but who needs them any more" stated Charon.

" So… is this the right Museum" asked Michael looking up a mostly intact stone structure with long pillars holding up the roof and dome that was in the center of the building. Walking forward they could hear the signs of the Capital building battle begin to die down.

Going inside they could see the dimly lite room still had some type of power running through it. Most of the showcases had been shattered or been destroyed or yield nothing inside them as anything valuable had been carted off hundreds of years ago.

They could see the building on the inside was crumbling faster than the outside, which surprised Michael.

Looking down he could see a 4-foot hole that went all the way down to the basement as he could hear what sounded like moving water.

" Hm that would explain why this building is crumbling inside out" said Michael.

" How's that" asked Jessica who was looking for any potential salvage at the information desk while Whiplash attempted to find out anything on the public terminal?

" There's a lot of water running down here. It could explain how the super mutants are coming and going through out the entire Mall" added Charon.

Getting up Michael asked" Any Lucky Whip"?

" Nah, it's just information about the exhibits they had before the Great War happened".

Going farther down the hall they saw a set off stairs that led up to the second level and into another part of the Museum. Suddenly they could hear voices coming from down the hall at the end of a bathroom with no door on it.

They could see two raiders who had their backs to them watching something with interest inside the bathroom. They could hear at least 3 different voices coming from inside the bathroom along with a female voice. Hiding behind two pillars they could hear what was happening.

" Look bitch, you're going to take what ever I put into you're fucking mouth" shouted one raider.

" Just try it, I bite it off" she responded sharply.

They heard a sharp smack, which sounded like she had gotten pistol-whipped.

" I don't want to ruin this pretty face as you'll be a better sex slave that way, but if you keep resisting us, I will scar you so bad not even the slavers will buy you" threatened another raider.

Michael typed on his pip-boy" okay, lets show them how we deal with raider scum. Charon and Whiplash take out the 2 sentry's quietly. Jessica and I will go inside and deal with the rest".

Charon and Whiplash walked calmly behind the two sentries. Charon grabbed the man's chin pulling it back while slitting his throat. At the same time Whiplash swung over his head with both hands stabbing the other man in the base of the neck with his combat knife sticking out a little. They where both dead instantly as they caught there bodies before falling and dragged them off to the side.

Michael and Jessica moved quickly threw the opening and peered behind the stale. They could see a mid 20's Asian looking woman who was naked being held by two men. One was holding her arms back while another sat on the back of her legs while grabbing a hold of her head. The last raider had his pants down and was fondling himself while looking at the woman with a hungry expression on his face.

" Come on boss, we want our turn" asked one holding her arms back.

" Shut up, you'll get your turn when I say so" he shouted back!

Michael took out his scoped Magnum while Jessica had her laser pistol as they both looked at each other before pointing there guns right at the back of the heads of the two who where holding the woman. Firing they blew bits and pieces of skull and brains all over the leader raider with his pants down. The two bodies dropped of to the side letting go of the woman. The raider was stunned at first and with no weapons of his own at the moment he put his hands up..

They could see the woman had a bruised check had one eye swollen closed, along with a cut lip. Looking down they also could see she had defensive wounds on her hands, wrists, feet, and legs.

" Who the hell are you" he asked just as Whiplash and Charon came into the bathroom with there guns pointed at the raider as well?

" We're the Dragon Knights, and we don't tolerate rape" spoke Michael still pointing his gun at the raider leader.

" A bunch of fucking losers who think they can save everyone, go ahead and do it you pussies" he shouted. Jessica was about to shot him when Michael grabbed her arm saying" No, not you".

Reaching behind him he gave the woman his back up 10mm pistol they all carried and nodded at her. Putting on a small smile she added" thanks" while standing up and pointing the gun at him.

" Go ahead kill me if you got the guts" he teased her with a sneer on his face.

" Kill you. No, I am going to make you suffer first" she replied back.

She fired once hitting the man in the groin. He reached down and grabbed his bleeding groin while falling on his knees. She fired 4 more times, a bullet in each thigh and arm. This forced the man onto his back. She walked slowly over to him and fired hitting him in the throat. While she choked on his blood she fired twice more. Once in the heart and other right between his eyes. Lowering Michael's pistol she tossed it back to him before walking over to a table that had all of her gear that had been taken from her.

Leaving the bathroom to give her time to collect herself they waited patiently for her to reappear. About five minutes later she came from the bathroom turning her neck side to side cracking it. She wore a standard green Combat armor while carrying a heavily modified SMG, scoped magnum and an unquiet sword, which looked like a old American officer's saber.

" Before you ask, yes I am okay. A little shaken but it's not the first time this has happen" she told them.

" Really" asked Whiplash?

" Yep, when I was 13. But last time they just raped me and left me there to die. So I guess this time is different. The names Sydney by the way" she added.

Just before Michael could introduce themselves, she cut him off" I know all about you guys. Commander Rivers and his brave Dragon Knights fighting the good fight and other bull shit".

" So… you listen to the radio, congrats" said Jessica with a smart ass tone.

" Sydney, what brings you out here, any way" asked Michael?

Sydney pulled out some black gloves and put them before saying" I am a relic hunter. When I was young I found this dead guy who had some important document on him. Turns out this document was worth a lot of money to the right people. So, I figured it was a way to make a decent living. Been doing it ever since" she added with a small amount of pride.

" Okay, that explains somethings. But why where you here at this museum" asked Michael again?

Sighing she said" I was set up. You see normally I do missions for this man in Rivety City called Abraham Washington who pays good money for relics or anything from the old United States. But, with caps running low I had to branch out and met a man called Mr. Burke. I helped him located a working IX rocket engine that was farther inside this museum. I should have just walked away right then and there. But, instead he told me of some more potential relics back in the technology building. As soon as I got inside I was hit hard in the side of the head and knocked unconscious. That's where you guys come into the thick of things".

Jessica slammed her fist against the nearby pillar and yelled in frustration" that fucking asshole again, God he needs a bullet in the head, the sooner the better".

Sydney looked slightly confused as Michael explained" he's responsible for the Megaton Raid attack. Along with attempting to kill us by putting bounties on our heads".

" So… what brings you guys so far away from home" she asked?

" Business" added Charon shortly.

" We're trying to help Three Dog and find the relay dish of the Virgo II Lunar Lander that's inside here. Then where suppose to replace it on top of the Washington Monument" replied Whiplash.

Nodding her head she pulled out her SMG and stated" I owe you guys. So how about I show where this dish is as my way of saying thanks".

" Fair enough. Lead the way Sydney" said Michael.

Sydney lead them back to the stairs and through Vault-Tec demonstration vault before making there way inside the West Wing part of the building. They could hear gun fire and shouts coming from Super mutants as Sydney showed them a back entrance through the Delta IX Exhibition with a lot of dead super mutants laying on the bottom of the floor. Finally at the long end of the hallway they saw 8 super mutants who where firing over a railing of another set of stairs that went down to the Lunar lander. They could see the mutants where being kept pinned down by a well-placed barrage of gunfire.

" Okay, the lunar lander is down at the bottom of that floor, I am guessing someone has beat you guys to it though" shouted Sydney over the noise.

" What's the plan" asked Charon?

" Take them out" said Michael putting a fresh clip into his Chinese Assault Rifle while grabbing a grenade with his left hand.

" Yes! I love these plans" shouted Jessica with a happy expression across her face.

They all pulled the pins on their grenades and tossed them down the small hall and waited for them to go off. Once they exploded they charged forward shooting any super mutant whom was still moving on top of the second level. Looking down Michael fired two more bursts killing another mutant that hadn't realized they had been attacked from behind. Mean Well Charon and Jessica jumped down 8 feet to the ground dropping another 2 more mutants. Whiplash and Sydney pushed down a mutants body on top of the stairs sending it rolling down the stairs catching 2 mutants off guard as it knocked them off there feet. Right before they could toss the dead mutant corpse off them Whiplash put 3 laser bursts into there heads, while Sydney slide down the railing firing her special SMG riddling a mutant full of bullets before she hit the ground. The super mutant slowly fell backwards dead.

They could see the Lyon's pride that was pinned behind the Lunar Lander, as it was riddle with countless bullets. Looking to the left they saw there was even more super mutants who had held up in the Planetarium who where raining a wave of bullets upon them.

Each member of the Lyons pride had a different weapon, a laser rifle, sniper rifle, assault rifle, mini gun, and two 10-mm pistols. The last one was holding the relay dish with a bloody bandage around his forehead.

" Look, right now I don't care how you got here. But, if you can help us by all means" shouted a woman who fired another burst from her laser rifle.

The Dragon Knights where leaned up against the corner firing randomly down the narrow hallway that lead to the planetarium. Michael pointed behind him to the woman who just spoke as she nodded and went behind the lander and raced across the killing zone and joined him.

Taking off her helmet she spoke" Sarah Lyons of the Lyon's Pride".

" Commander Michael Rivers of the Dragon Knights" he shouted back.

Sarah shook his hand saying" I have heard all about you guys. Damn glad to have someone here who can fight for a change".

" How are you holding up" Michael asked?

" Could be better, could be a lot worse. All of our power armor has been hit too much, so I am worried that it might start failing soon if we don't get out of here" said Sarah.

" You let us worry about that. We'll clear the planetarium out and then take you to the Washington Monument so we can install that relay dish" shouted Michael.

Sarah looked a little stunned before saying" If you think you can get it done, by all means".

Giving her thumbs up he raced over and rejoined his fellow Dragon Knights. Switching his Chinese Assault rifle away for his Sniper rifle Michael spoke.

" Look this won't be easy. But, we have to move fast and be on target with all our shots. Charon I want you to pump two missiles into the sides of the wall at the beginning of the planetarium entrance. Jessica once down the hall you go left, with Whiplash going right. About 30 seconds later Charon Sydney and I will help charge the middle confusing the super mutants. Afterwords we try to force them back from where they came from, understand".

Michael got down on one knee and peered slightly around the corner watching 2 super mutants spraying massive amounts of the bullets from their mini guns. With another 2 super mutants attempting to charge down the hall again with tons of mutant bodies covering the hall its self.

Firing he blew the head off a mutant in mid stride, while quickly turning his gun hitting another mutant right in the eye sending more pieces of mutant brains all over the wall. The two with mini guns saw this and directed their fire at him causing Michael to peel back around the corner just as the bullets struck the wall. Waving at Charon he fired one missile and fired another missile within seconds as one hit the right corner with only a few seconds delay before the other hit the left corner.

" Dragon Knights attack" shouted Michael.

Jessica and Whiplash raced down the hall through the smoke and turned sharply to the right and left inside the planetarium. As soon as they entered the room they where forced to dive behind the rows of circular seats with a new wave of fire raining down upon them. Whiplash while diving had lost his laser rifle, which lay 5 feet away from him. Attempting to go back for it he got shot in the right arm and right hip making fall hard to the concrete. Jessica mean while did her job killing 3 mutants with her assault rifle before grabbing both of her pistols and opened up forcing another 4 super mutants from advancing on Whiplash.

" Dragon Knights go" shouted Michael again as he, Charon, and Sydney went racing down the hall just as they planned. Just when they cleared the narrow hallway a missile round exploded right in front of them forcing them to dive for cover. Michael was now behind a stone structure which was starting to shake violently from the bullets that where ricocheting in different directions. He could see Sydney with her SMG and scoped Magnum out running fast to the left stopping 3 more mutants from advancing on Whiplash before diving behind a small podium. Standing up he felt a sharp pain in his calf as there was a chunk of wood stuck inside it. Pulling it out he raced up the middle taking aim very quickly dropping 4 mutants with in seconds. Jessica and Charon watched Michael go running up the middle and hopped over the rows of seats and fallowed around the right with Sydney charging from the left. The super mutants where suddenly being squeezed back into the narrow tunnel of the other entrance of the planetarium with gun fire hitting them from all sides.

Jessica suddenly went down holding her right shin while Charon hit a mutant with the butt end of his shot gun forcing it stumble backwards. Just as Sydney swung up and cut off the head of another super mutant. Charon then pointed his shotgun with one hand at the last super mutant and fired blowing it away.

Michael, Charon and Sydney kept their guns pointed down the opposite hall waiting to see if there were any more super mutants. After waiting for a minute with nobody coming down the hall they finally relaxed.

" Whiplash you all right" shouted Michael while checking on Jessica. Her shinbone was sticking out of her leg.

" Jessica this" but she cut him off" Just fucking do it". Grabbing the bone he pushed it back into her skin causing her to scream in pain. She had tears in her eyes as leaned back up against a seat while Michael bandage up her wound. Sydney was busy treating Whiplash's gun shot wounds with Charon bringing the Lyon's Pride into the Planetarium.

" Whip, I won't be able to get that bullet out of you're right hip, until we get home" said Michael who gave him a double shot of stimpaks.

Greeting in pain he picked up his laser rifle saying" I've been through worst".

The rest of the Lyon's Pride took off there power helmets holding them over there chests.

" That was one of the damn est things I have ever saw" said Sarah.

Sarah introduced her fellow squad members as Dusk, Glade, Kodiak, and intaite called Shepard who was holding the relay dish.

" I see you're reputation was correct" spoke Kodiak.

" O.M.G, did you make that sniper rifle yourself" asked Dusk to Michael while looking at his sniper rifle with wide eyes.

" Yes, I call it the executioner " responded Michael slightly creep out by Dusk.

" I will give you 1,000 caps for that weapon" she offered him.

" Dusk, you don't have a 1,000 caps" added Sarah.

Laughing Michael added" Thanks but no thanks. This weapon means more to me than any money ever could.

" Look I am glad where all friends now, but we really need to finish the job before another wave of ugliness shows up" spoke Glade.

Gathering up their gear and weapons they raced out of the planetarium and back through the Vault tec part towards the first floor again. Exiting the Museum of technology at 1 am they ran opposite of the Capital building towards the Washington Monument that they could see. Approaching the monument they could see a small guard of brotherhood of steel members with a chain fence now built around the entrance.

" Sentinel Lyons, please come in" said one opening the gate.

" Shepard hand me the dish, the rest of you stay here" ordered Sarah as he gave her the dish.

" Mind if I come up with you" asked Michael?

" I would be honored" she replied leading him inside the fence and into the Washington Monument.

While waiting for the elevator to come Sarah turned and asked" So… Michael. Why do you guys really do all this"?

" I guess the most obvious answer is, why not? I know you guy's try you're best to protect everyone from the super mutant threat. But, we wastelander's can do a lot too, if proper motivated. We'll all want a change, and sometimes you have to go out and make the difference yourself instead of waiting for it to happen" said Michael.

Sarah said nothing while he held the door open for her to get on the elevator before getting on and pressing the button to go up the monument. Reaching the top the walked calmly over to the beaten relay dish taking it down. After a few minor adjustments they managed to hook up the lunar lander dish in it's spot.

Looking right at Michael she said" Look we normally don't work with you locals But, you guys have earn my respect. And for whatever it's worth you have a friend in the brotherhood of Steel".

" Thanks Sentinel Lyons, it's good to have friends" added Michael.

Right before they went down she put her hand in front of him blocking his way saying," it's just Sarah to you, okay".

" Okay, Sarah".

After talking to the guards a little they left the monument and started heading back to Galaxy News Radio Plaza. Running into very little resistance on there way back they managed to get back around 7 am the morning just in time to give Three Dog's a new morning announcement.

" Well kiddies as you can tell, we're back. We're back and better than ever. And on top of that I've got that news, on lord do I have news. Guess who came to visit old Three Dog. That's right those Hero's of the Capital Wasteland the Dragon Knights. There the real deal folks, fighting the good fight and saving the day. And guess who teamed up with the Lyons Pride in retuning my beautiful voice to the entire Wasteland. You guessed it kiddies, those Dragon of Knights saved the day again… well at least for me. Now back to the music" finished Three Dog.

Back at the plaza they had a big lunch as honored guests. Before leaving Michael had to asked Sydney a question.

" Look Sydney, we recruit those who are willing to fight for others. I understand that you have been through a lot, and not just lately. But, would you be willing to join us. We really could use someone like you on the team" said Michael.

Sydney stood up and walked around a bit thinking before saying" Sure, why not. After this experience I must say my treasure hunting days are over. So… killing for the greater good with people who are going to actually watch you're back sounds like a good retirement plan to me" she chuckled little at the last part.

" Good to have you Sydney, come on lets show you you're new home" replied Michael as they started heading back to Megaton.

A/N Questions? Or Any Comments? I am always willing to listen. Also thanks to all who have made my story a favorite. I will try to get a new chapter out every Sunday.


	13. Another Dead End

A/N" I do not own or pretend to own anything by Fallout series". This is just my view on everything he did during the game, which would have taken a group of people to do. This is AU but will still fallow most of the original story line with me adding my creative touch to the side missions and main ones.

The Dragon Knights

Chapter 12 Another Dead End

4 months had gone by since they had helped Lyon's Pride replace the new relay dish on top of the Washington Monument for Three Dog. Michael had asked if they could keep the old beaten relay dish for themselves. Fixing it up the best they could they placed at on top of a rather large rock pile that was at the center of Vault 106 with power cords going under ground and into the this in place they went out searching for some functionally radio towers finding a lot of parts in old radio station near RobCo Facility (which they had reprogrammed for Moria Brown for her book). Also they found more parts near a broken radio station not to far away from Canterbury Commons. Stopping by the trader village last month they manged to stop the Mechanist and AntAgonizer from fighting each other and protect the town's traders instead. Finally all there hard work had paid off when they where able to set up a radio commutations system by using old radio towers and antennas.

With in weeks the dragon knight began help setting up these old radio towers in most major towns like Megaton, Rivet City, Canterbury Commons, Pentagon, Arful, etc. With this old technology in use it allowed for small radio busts between towns, as the signal would start with Ha mm radio's sending out the signal from the tower. The tower then would search for the nearest relay dish either the one at Vault 106 or at Galaxy News Plaza and bounce of these two dishes with the message. The farther you got from the tower the longer the pause would be between messages being received.

Michael was busy looking over some new data Sydney had found when they had visited Corvega Factory while trying to make a working truck engine. Looking around he spotted Lucy; who was 9 months now and due any day. She was sleeping peacefully for a change as it began to get late in the night. Smiling down at her he kissed her on the forehead before going down stairs.

" So how is prego any way" asked Sydney who was cleaning her SMG?

Grabbing some food from their upstairs fridge he sat down and answered" Better. I just wish the baby would hurry up and get here. This waiting is killing me".

Laughing she replied" This coming from the famous Commander Rivers" with a mocking tone.

Rolling his eyes he slowly at his food when Bryan, Whiplash and Alpha came up from the downstairs bunker arguing about something.

" Look, Bryan. If you add something like that, you then have to take away from somewhere," said Whiplash.

" I know that Whip. That's why I said we shut him down and figure what we can take away" stated Bryan.

" Improvements are necessary but caution must be used first. Come on lets find something to kill" spoke Alpha.

They went outside leaving Michael and Sydney chuckling at their silly argument. About 5 minutes later they came strolling back inside with Bryan saying" Michael sir. There are storm clouds coming in from the east".

" Thanks guys" added Michael who walked over to the Ha mm radio that was on the back shelf and began patching into the tower.

It only rains once every 2 months but with so much radiated water still out there it was always acid rain. Back in the old days if you where caught outside in it you would die. But now after 200 years it would only make you very sick, with a chance you still could die from radiation poisoning

" Alpha Sigma 8645 Ranger signal: Come in Reilly, its Mike" spoke Michael in the receiver.

" You're load and clear, Mike. What's up" came Reilly's voice a minute later?

" Looks, like it's going to rain here soon. Clouds are rolling in from the east. Spread the word".

" Can do buddy. Also Ginny wants to know if Lucy's had the baby yet" asked Reilly?

Sydney laughed behind as Whiplash, Bryan and Alpha went back down inside the bunker.

" No, not yet. Believe me I am anxious too" replied Michael.

" Oh, before I go I believe Sarah Lyons said something about wanting to talk to you later tonight" added Reilly.

" Thanks Reilly, be safe Rangers" said Michael ending the transmission.

" Hey Sydney have you seen Jess or Charon" he asked turning around.

Pausing briefly she stood up and said" Yeah, Charon is downstairs reading some book he got from the underworld. Jess, I believe she's out somewhere".

Nodding he got up and left the house looking for her. Jericho told him to piss off and that he didn't have time to know where everyone was at all times. Sighing he kept looking. Normally this would not be a problem because of their pip-boys but Jessica usually turns her off when there back home relaxing. Going past the orphanage/school he spotted Silver smoking a cigarette.

" Hey, Silver have you spotted Jessica at all" he asked?

" Yeah, going inside the bathrooms I believe" she added with a smile chuckle.

" What"?

Shaking her head she said" Nothing. It just surprising how far you have come in the short time I have known you. 19 and soon to be a dad. Leader of a well respect group of fighters, and now a legend for his amazing skill of making long distance commutation usable for everyone".

" Please, Silver. You know me longer than any one else out here. I am just doing what I think is best for everyone," said Michael walking away from her.

Knocking on the women room there was no answer as Jenny Stahl came out.

" Mike are you lost. The mens room is right next door"stated a slight confused Jenny.

" No, I know that. I just wanted to get Jessica back indoors, cause its going to start raining soon" he said.

" Well she wasn't in there, so who knows" replied Jenny.

Leaving her behind he went over to the men restroom and went inside. Inside he spotted Jessica sucking on Nova's neck with her top down exposing Nova's breasts.

" I guess… I give you some time" spoke Michael exiting the room while Jessica and Nova had pulled apart trying to cover themselves.

Waiting outside Nova came out first not making eye contact before heading back over to the Morning Star. Jessica finally came out 5 minutes later as Michael started walking with her back to there home just while a streak of lightening was seen over head.

" Look, what you saw in there… was just… too much alcohol… Yeah you know how it is" she said. Michael was stunned he never seen Jessica acting like a shy little kid, it was starting to freak him out.

" First of all you don't have to lie to me Jess. Second I am not going to judge you. If being with women turns you on, then so be beat. That doesn't mean I am going to think any less of you" he told her.

Right before going inside she put a arm out in front of the door blocking the way.

" You're view is something most people don't share. Not even Lucy knows about this. So promise me you won't tell anyone" asked Jessica with a pleading look on her face?

" Jessica I promise I will not tell anyone about this, ever".

Once inside it began to rain 5 minutes later causing a steady dripping sound to be heard all over the building. It rained late into the night until finally stopping around 2 AM when Michael went over to the Hamm radio and tried to get a hold of Sarah.

" Alpha Sigma 8645 Citadel Signal: Sarah, you said you wanted to talk to me" asked Michael?

" Roger that Mike. I did some checking and I think I found a way to repay you for your help with the relay dish" came Sarah's voice.

" You know it doesn't matter. But, I understand it's a honor thing" he replied back.

" I've found some old information on that Dr. Li you had been asking about. Turns out a Doctor Li who helped you're father and worked with the brotherhood of steel went to Rivet City. It's about 19 years old, so I don't know how reliable it is. But I figured it's worth a shot" finished Sarah.

" Thank you so much Sarah. I will let you know if we find something" spoke Michael turning off radio. Going upstairs he started to pace around his room. This was the first good news he had heard about completing his father's dying wish. He was so excited he accidentally bumped into the bed.

" Mike, what time is it" asked a groggy Lucy?

" 2:15, I just got some great news" said a happy Michael.

" I want some sleep and so does your unborn child. Come to bed" said Lucy rolling over to her side. Shaking his head he climbed into bed and pulled Lucy close attempting to get some sleep.

Early that next morning Michael had everyone gather down stairs inside the bunker for an important mission briefing.

He began to pace a little not sure how to word the importance of this mission. Finally after walking around the head of the table for the 5th time he spoke.

" Look… I have just been given new information about a possible lead on where Dr Madison Li went after leaving my father's science group. I realize the info is 19 years old and we might be chasing nothing but lost memories. But, it's important to me to try and finish my father's last request" said Michael.

" What was Project Purity exactly, anyways" asked Sydney?

" Well, you see my father and mother along with another group of doctors, scientists, and steel members attempted to make a huge water filter capable of filtering the entire Potamic River of radiation and into clean drinkable water" stated Mike.

" Wow, and here I thought putting a robot together was hard" spoke a stunned Whiplash.

" Sounds like a fools errand to me" replied Jessica.

Running a hand through his goatee Michael said" I know. He'd never explained much about it too me. I had learned a lot of this stuff after he died. The only thing I have been able to understand is something my father only wrote something called G.E.C.K. He says it's the keep to making the machine work at the Jefferson Memorial".

" Really, that's your father creation. Impressive and last I checked it still stands" spoke Sydney.

" So… where are you going then" asked a slightly hurt Lucy?

Noticing the pained expression on her face he added" Rivet City".

" What happens if this does not pane out? What then" asked Charon?

Staring at everyone for a little bit Michael responded" I made a promise to try and finish my father's work. And I will do that. But, I will not risk everybody's lives on a chasing a dream that can't be accomplished. You guys are my family I would never betray your trust you put into me as Commander. Not for my father, not for money, and not even for my own life".

" Permission to kill something sir" asked Alpha?

" Stand down my robot friend. I have another mission for you. Watch over Lucy while where away, understood" ordered Michael.

" Yes sir" saluted Alpha.

" We leave in 2 hours, Sydney since you've been there before you will be our scout" finished Michael leaving everyone to get ready for the trip.

Up stairs inside Michael's room Lucy was pissed.

" What the hell, I am about to give birth to your child and your out they're doing some damn mission for your father. How can you be so selfish"!

Waiting until she was done venting Michael spoke" I understand. And you have every right to be angry. I want to be here with you. I know you're nervous about this. But, I made a promise to my father. And since I am about to become one, how can I live with my self not knowing I didn't even try for him.

Lucy lowered her fists and head saying" I know. Its just having you here with me always makes me feel better. Truth is I wish I could be out there with you. Fighting side by side like we use to before I got pregnant".

Walking over to her he pulled her into a tight hug. Pulling away slightly he kissed her saying," I promise I'll be back before you give birth". Lucy knew he could not predict something like that, but that didn't stop her from believing him any way. 

Before leaving Michael gave Bryan his Old Faithfully hunting rifle as a gift for all his training he had completely over the years. Finally setting out they head west towards the Potamic River going past Anchorage War Memorial until they arrived at the Citadel. Getting permission to cross one of the few standing bridges they continued there trip south along the river. After a brief encounter with a couple mirelurks near the river they finally came to the Jefferson Memorial with it's huge pipes and other water systems sticking out of it.

It was a sight to be seen with tons of polluted water streaming out from behind and a huge network of pipes that all linked up at the dome of the memorial.

Going past the Memorial they fallowed the small trail that led them up to the beached Air Craft Carrier. Despite a broken bow the ship was mostly intact. It amazed Michael something that big could possible sail on the water at all. Sydney led them up the man made ramps that lead up to a drawbridge that was turned away from Rivet City.

" State your business, please" came a woman's voice over the intercom.

" Information and trade" spoke Michael.

" What until the Bridge is complete in place before proceeding. Security Chief Harkness and Sergeant Denvers ask you meat them up in the security tower," said the woman.

They waited until the draw bridge finally locked in place and crossed the bridge going past the Rivety Security Guards who where station outside. Going inside the stairwell they went up until coming to the last deck which read Rivet City Security and went inside.

Once inside they where told to go up two more fleets at the mess hall for the security staff. Reaching the mess hall stood a man with a Chinese assault Rifle and a woman with a shotgun.

" Ah Commander Michael Rivers of the Dragon Knights, a pleasure to meet you. The names Harkness and this is my second in command Sergeant Denvers" said Harkness shaking his hand. Offering all of them a seat they sat down and began to converse.

" So what brings you guys out this far. I don't recall anyone of asking for help. Although I have always wanted to meet the men and women I have heard so much about" stated Harkness.

" Actually it's a personal mission of my own. I was wondering if you have ever heard of a person called Dr. Madison Li" he asked?

Thinking for a bit Harkness replied" no I don't think that name rings a bell. You could ask Dr. Lauren Granger as she heads up the science team. You see me, Granger and Bannon (heads the merchant division) are all on the Rivet City Council. Every Monday we met and discuss what's best for Rivety City including laws, business, rates, food etc".

" Look all of this important shit, but I am bored. Can we have some fun while you try and find anything about this person" asked Jessica.

Everyone looked at Michael who laughed a bit saying" Sure, and this way you might be able to help me by fanning out and checking different parts of this boat".

" Awesome, you guys got a bar" asked Jessica?

" Yep, I 'll take you myself," said Denvers leading Jessica back down the stairwell.

" I am going to pay my old friend Abraham Washington a visit" replied Sydney.

" Hey Sydney wait up. I am pretty sure my cousin Vera Weartherly lives here too" added Bryan fallowing her out of the mess hall.

" I've got to check these markets out, Mike. Let us know if you find anything," said Whiplash.

Harkness watched Whiplash leave and turned to Charon" don't you have a place to go too"?

" No" he added bluntly.

" Oh Michael before you leave. We here on the Rivet City Council want to start talks with Megaton about a new trading partnership. We wanted to wait to see how the city would recover and to put it lightly you guys have far exceed our expectations" spoke Harkness handing Michael a sealed yellow envelope.

" I think that sounds like a good idea. I will make sure the Megaton Trio representatives get this when I get back" finished Michael shaking Harkness hand. Charon and Michael then went downstairs into the upper deck. Going past an excited group of children they open the door to the science wing of the ship.

Going down the small flight of metal stairs they could see a lot pumps and other large science equipment. There was always a lot of home grown vegetables and fruits laying on a couple rows of tables with men and woman wearing lab coats while discussing amongst themselves.

" Garza can you see what these people want. I don't have time to deal with every travel who wants to see what where doing" stated an annoyed woman.

Garza came forward and said" I am sorry but Dr. Granger is very busy right now. If you have a question might you come back later".

" Actually I was hoping to talk to her. It's important. Tell her its Michael Rivers of the Dragon Knights".

" Sir be careful these people look out for themselves, I don't know how much help where going to get here" whispered Charon.

A female doctor in her late 40's came over and placed her clipboard down.

" Yes, we all owe you a big thanks for you're long distance radio commutations. We could use someone like you and you're engineering skills" said Granger.

" Actually I am looking for someone. She helped my father years ago on Project Purity before my mother died" said Michael. At this Dr. Granger had her mouth hanging wide open with a stunned expression.

" How do you know all of that" she asked?

Reaching inside his pack he pulled out 2 pictures one with James Catherine and himself as a infant. And another showing the entire science team at Project Purity. Before showing Granger the pictures he noticed something about Granger and Dr Li.

" Dr. Lauren Granger. No… Your Dr. Madison Li, I have been waiting to talk to you for years" said Michael with an excited tone in his voice.

" Keep you're voice down" said Li as she signaled for him to fallow her into her office.

Inside another women came silently closing the door. Michael let Li and the other women look at the two pictures as their facially expressions went from surprised to sad within a few moments. Putting the pictures down on a small desk Li spoke.

" Tell me is James alive" asked Li?

" No… he died from advance Lung cancer a year and eight months ago inside Vault 101. Before he died he wanted me to try and complete Project Purity. I have his personal notes and information on his old pip-boy" Li held up her hands stopping him.

" Slow down there" said the other women.

" Who are you" he asked slightly annoyed?

" Anna Holt I worked with you're father and Dr Li on the Project as well".

" What Anna is trying to say is. Once you're father left we didn't have much to go on. Things where going very badly before you mother was killed. No new result, constant waves of mutant attacks. And… when Catherine died, something inside James died then. He gave up and left us. I've looked over my tests and results on the project hundreds of times and still can't come up with anything" finished Li.

" So… won't be able to help" he asked in defeat?

" I am sorry Michael. I just can't drop everything and go back there after such a long time. I wish we could, James dream was something we all wanted too do. So unless you can find something more from you're dead mother that could solve the problems we ran into at the Jefferson, I am afraid there's nothing more we can do" said Dr. Li with a sad expression on her face.

Sighing heavily Michael then stated" I understand. I have responsibilities to my team as well. I am sorry I brought up this painfully memory but I had to try for my father's sake".

" Look… before you go another one of the scientists who worked with you're parents left 2 weeks go into the Jefferson Memorial. We're not sure why he left, but his name was Dr. Harry Synder. He also took his loyal subject called Uncle Leo, don't ask. You'll see if they're alive" said Holt.

Reaching inside his pack Michael pulled out a small data disk and handed it over to Doctor Li.

" I understand you're reasons and I will respect that. But, inside that disk is all of my fathers notes, old and new. Please just take it. I am not expecting anything, but it will make me feel better knowing I gave it too you" spoke Michael.

Nodding her head she responded" Okay, I can do that. Also before you go. For whatever it's worth thank you for telling me everything. I know you're parents would be proud to see what there son had done, and what he keeps doing. You're just like James, against impossible odds you keep trying. People like you and him a dime a dozen" finished Li.

Thanking her and Anna, he and Charon left the science wing. Watching the people go about there daily lives Charon asked" You all right Michael"?

Taking off his helmet and slamming it against the wall causing two children to turn and ran away he responded" yeah,I knew the chances of finding anything where slim. But, you never know sometimes you can get lucky and hit a home run".

" I don't understand," said Charon.

" Don't worry about it. I am good".

" Okay everyone met me outside the Rivety City, we're going to check out this Jefferson Memorial" spoke Michael into his pip-boy.

Outside they stated walking back to the Jefferson Memorial with the sun starting to set in the west.

" So… what are we doing at the Memorial than" asked Bryan?

" Looking for a person called Dr. Harry Synder or his subject Uncle Leo" said Michael.

" That's pretty vague" slurred Jessica as she belched.

" Nice, remind to stand down wind next time" added Sydney.

Approaching from the east they say a small circular maintenance access along the bottom of one of the pipes. Charon pulled attempting to open the rusted hand valve but it didn't move at all.

" Need's some help" spoke Jessica with a smirk on her face. Rolling his eyes he took off his back and clasped his hands together before placing his hands on the valve.

" Watch and Learn" he glared back at her and started pulling with all his might. At first nothing happen but slowly after a minute of struggling he got the valve to move. After that it was easy to twist a few more times until it came open.

" Tell me why are we going inside this maintenance hatch" asked Sydney?

" No super mutant could fit inside, so we know it will be a safe entrance" added Michael causing her to nod her head. They all crawled inside the maintenance hatch and started going north inside the tunnel. Their progress was slow, as they had to make sure the tunnel would support their weight and not collapse on it's self. After crawling for about 30 minutes Michael suddenly heard a sound coming from the pipe they where crawling in.

Stopping he listened when he heard the pipe groan again from all the weight. Realizing they couldn't go back he started to crawl faster but suddenly the pipe in front of him swung down from the weight making them come tumbling out and landing on top of a table that broke from the sudden wait of the 5 dragon knights.

" That was nuts," said Bryan rolling off Whiplash. Just when he was about to help him up he saw a small group of super mutants beginning to awaken from their slumber. Byran picked up his rifle and took aim firing a shot striking a mutant right in the mouth. This shot caused every one to spring into action as they all untangled themselves and opened up with their guns. Most of the super mutants did even have a chance to grab there weapons before they where cut down in spray of superior fire power.

Bryan then grabbed a grenade and was about to throw it towards 2 super mutants who where going to pick up there mini guns when a ricocheted shot hit him in the right arm making him threw the grenade right in the middle of them.

" Dragon Knights Move" shouted Michael noticing the live grenade at there feet. Charon flung Bryan against the wall while diving down the hall. Michael and Sydney dove over a desk. Jessica attempted to pull Whiplash away but he slipped on a bunch of spent shell casings causing him to plow right into the back of her knees. Jessica had a few seconds to see the grenade was only a few feet away from her before trying to cover her face as it went off. The explosions rock the small living quarters making the two charging mutants stumble a bit. Michael and Syndey stood up and fired multiple times with their scope magnums finally dropping the two larger super mutants with 3 shots apiece.

" Jess" yelled Michael running over to her body that had blood and burnt skin coming off it. Whiplash rolled off her legs holding his ass. Jessica mean well was a bloody mess. She had chunks of skin missing on both arms with her right forearm bone being visible. Gently turning her over onto her back he could see she had a chunk of her cheek missing along with most of her right eye. To his surprise Jessica was still conscious as she was trembling in pain.

" Motherfucker" she screamed. Michael and Sydney slowly started applying some burn medicine to her arms. Charon had given Bryan a stimpak and a bandage so he could stop the bleeding of his gunshot wound. Coming over he held down Jessica's legs while Sydney head her head steady.

" Here this will make you feel better" as he gave her an injection of ultra jet in her neck causing her body to relax and her breathing to almost to return to normal. With the narcotic flowing in her veins Michael cleaned her face and eye wound before bandaging up her right side of her face. Grabbing her they gently placed her on a cot to rest.

" How you holding up" asked Whiplash?

" I feel like a million caps" she answered back with a glazed look on her face.

Walking over to Charon he spoke" Stay here and protect Jess. Even with her healing abilities it's going to take her a couple days to recover. Give her another ultra jet in hour if we're not back by then".

Nodding he walked over and stood guard over Jessica who was rocking back and forth a little in the cot.

" Bryan, you fit for battle" asked Syndey?

" Yeah…" he answered shakily. It was not from the wound he had but from the fact he almost killed Jessica.

Getting down on knee Michael looked Bryan right in the face" Listen Bryan. That could have happen to any of us. You can't control something like that, I need you to stay focus or else something bad could happen. And that would be you're fault then".

" Just give me an enemy I am ready" added Bryan bringing his weapon to the ready position.

Michael signaled for the rest of them to go past the room and into a larger room with pools of water on either side of a narrow catwalk between them. There was a bunch of mirelurks corpses floating around in the water near some destroyed egg clutches. Going north and until a smaller living quarters that had a bunch of lockers stationed in the left and southern part of the wall they found a couple super mutant corpses with body bags strewn on top of the two desks. Ignoring all the dead body parts they proceed up the set of stairs to see a centaur guarding the top of the stairs. It was bobbing back and forth slightly as it walked back and forth upon the landing before turning back to the doorway where a door should have been.

Sydney took her saber as Michael grabbed his katana while they waited until it turned its back to them going back to the door. Racing up the last part of the stairs they lunged forward with Sydney cutting to the right and Michael to the left cutting it in half twice. Kicking the body parts down the stairs they peered around the door frame and into the next room.

Looking in they could see the main floor of the Jefferson Memorial, which was mostly intact. There was some lights still on in the area along with a lot of destroyed furniture, and other science equipment destroyed laying all over the ground. Switching his assault rifle for his sniper rifle Michael looked to see any enemy active. Seeing none for a minute he typed" Sydney and Whiplash take the right side, while me and Bryan will take the left".

Looking at them he nodded his head as they crossed over to their appointed sides. Walking around the corner they came together again finding no one until they saw a small sandbag barrier with 3 mutants talking amongst themselves. This barrier watched a hallway which lead up for a bit before splitting to the right and left at the end. Michael knew there should be more super mutants at the other end of that hall and thought a minute before attacking.

" Let's grenade the bastards" typed Sydney.

" That will work. Once that is done stay back. We'll draw the enemies our way" Michael typed back. Grabbing their grenades and leaning ever so slightly around the corners they tossed their grenades right into 3 super mutant guards.

" Hey you hit me" spoke one mutant.

Suddenly the explosions rang out sending mutant body parts every where as they predicted a group of mutants came racing down the hall. Michael lined up a shot hitting a mutant in the head sending pieces of its skull and brains against the wall. Bryan fired twice striking another once in the chest making it stumble a bit before it kept charging again. Firing again he dropped another super mutant when 1 one fired a missile at them as another opened up with a mini gun. The missile exploded hitting right in front of them sending Michael and Bryan flying backwards right into the spray of gun fire the other mutant was firing.

Bullets hit there armor and ground near them forcing them back around the bend of the corner. Thinking they had the advantage the 3 mutants came down the hall planning on chasing Michael and Bryan down. Once they had committed to left Sydney and Whiplash peeled around the right corner and opened up upon them. Once the smoke cleared all 3 super mutants lay dead.

" You guys okay" asked Whiplash?

" Yeah, we didn't get hit" spoke Michael tapping his armor on his chest. Going father up the hall they checked both sides to make sure everything was clear before heading back and going inside the dome part of the Jefferson.

Opening the door they saw the huge computer parts and a small circular chamber that had been built inside the Jefferson dome. There was also a huge filter in front of the glass chamber where all the pipes would lead out too. In front of each stair well was a large group of dead super mutants and centaurs piled up to block entrances.

" I am guessing your dad's friend might be here" spoke Bryan stating the obvious.

They heard movement from inside the chamber and saw a super mutant come strolling out carrying an older man in his arms. Everyone ready there weapons on the mutant and was about to fire when the mutant spoke.

" Please, help my master".

He walked calmly down the stairs and kicked aside the dead mutant barrier blocking the stairs. Michael looked stunned like the rest of the dragon knights at what they where seeing. Approaching with caution they waited until he set the man down on the ground. He was barely breathing and was barely alive.

" Harry Synder, can you here me" asked Michael kneeling down checking the vitals of the Doctor?

" Yes, that's my name. Who are you" Harry asked?

" I am James Rivers son: Michael Rivers. Dr Madison Li told me to check on you saying you just left for no reason" finished Michael.

Harry very slowly opened his eyes and looked up at Michael and his fellow Dragon Knights. He then turned his eyes back on Michael looking his directly in his eyes.

" You have Catherine's eyes. But James looks" he laughed lightly.

" Why did you come here. Do you know anything that could help me start this project over again" asked Michael?

Trying to catch his breath he finally spoke" I am sorry I don't. I cam here to see if I could find anything to help restart this project myself. But alas I found nothing but super mutants and regrets. I wish James were alive, he would know what too do".

" But, I'd never told you he had died" spoke Michael.

" You never said he wasn't. But I know all about you and you're difficult task. Please as a way to show you and you're father my support take my servant Uncle Leo. I found him near death and was able to reprogram some of his mentally abilities with gene therapy".

Suddenly he grabbed his chest gripping it hard as his eyes went wide before he went complete still.

" I don't get it, how did he die" asked Whiplash.

" I 've seen this before, he must have had a massive heart attack a while ago. And just now he had another minor attack that pushed him over the edge" spoke Sydney. Michael reached down and closed Harry's eyelids.

Uncle Leo reached down and picked up his former master. Turning to Michael he spoke" Please let me bury him. Then I will join you".

Even though his face showed no sadness they could hear it inside his voice. Fallowing Uncle Leo outside they watched as Leo buried his for master in the darkness of night. Bryan had run off and got Charon who was carrying the loopy Jessica over his shoulder.

After he had buried Harry Sydner Leo turned and asked" Will you accept my master's request"?

" Michael be careful. How would we go about making sure people don't shot him on sight" asked Charon.

" We could tattoo our symbol on his chest, that would prove he's with us," said Sydney.

" Actually that does sound good. Having someone with his size and strength would be a huge advantage" added Michael.

" So… Uncle Leo will you accept the mission to fight and defend others. Including kill you're fellow super mutants and more" spoke Michael.

" I not like my brothers. Think they can not. I will fight for you little brother and bring my might down upon our enemies" spoke Leo.

Once Uncle Leo had accepted the oath to become a Dragon Knight they turned and left for home. Arriving around early morning they had to convince the guard the Leo was friendly and when he didn't attack right away they where finally let inside. It was a bit of a shock to see a friendly super mutant to the public but since he was with the Dragon Knights they trusted Michael knew what he was doing.

At home Jessica was taken to the hospital and received some much needed advanced medically attention for her burns and facially wounds. After 3 days she was released from the hospital with most of her burns healed or almost healed. They cleaned her eye socket out and gave her a fake plastic eye although she would have a slight scar on her right side of her face forever.

Finally 2 days later Lucy gave birth to Michael's daughter who was named Catherine Lucy Rivers. Looking down at his daughter in his arms Michael finally understood why his father just wanted to his child safe. It was something that is naturally bred into as a father. Despite his failure to find anything at Project Purity Michael would not give up. For now he had to make a better world for his daughter.

A/N Questions? Or Any Comments? I am always willing to listen. Also thanks to all who have made my story a favorite. I will try to get a new chapter out every Sunday.


	14. A Friend in Need

A/N" I do not own or pretend to own anything by Fallout series". This is just my view on everything he did during the game, which would have taken a group of people to do. This is AU but will still fallow most of the original story line with me adding my creative touch to the side missions and main ones.

The Dragon Knights

Chapter 13 A Friend in Need

1 month had past since their mission Rivety City and Project Purity. While Michael was disappointed that he didn't find anything to help with his father's dream, Uncle Leo turned out to be a key assist to the team. His size and strength proved to be a big help when dealing with raiders, ants, and other vermin along their travels. People still view Leo with suspicion as he was still a super mutant, but with the tattoo's and his grow reputation he slowly began to be accepted. They had traveled out and visited Sierra at Girdershade and helped her find the Nuka Cola Plant. Also they cleared the Hubris Comic's building out from a large group of robots that had been slowly malfunction for a century.

Michael, Whiplash, Sydney and Leo had just come back from Vault 106 while working on the car engine and attempting to clean up more of the vault. While Lucy, Charon, Jessica and Bryan had returned from taking a trip out to Arefu and Meresti station. Michael had left Catherine with Moria while they where gone. Once everyone was back home at Megaton they went there separate ways to enjoy some down time.

Michael and Lucy both came up Craterside Supply to pick up their daughter. Going inside they could see Moira Brown was busy trying to create some new weapon while her bodyguard " Carlos" was busy showing Flash, Gob, and Andy the new merchandise she had gotten in yesterday.

" Now if we just switch the central chamber for a more narrow one, it might work. What do you think Katie" asked Moria to Catherine who giggled in response?

Looking up Moria finally spotted Michael and Lucy standing in front of her.

" Oh, I am sorry. Sometimes I get carried away with my work" she said.

" Did she give you any trouble" asked Michael?

Picking up the baby out of the makeshift crib she had made, she hand Catherine back to Lucy saying" of course not. If fact we've been making some new weapons with some explosive results I hope".

" Thanks again Moira. I hate leaving her but I know she will be safe with you" said Lucy.

" Hey no problem. I love kids, and with everything you have done for us here, it's the least I could do" added Moria.

Right before they left Gob called out to Michael" Hey Mike do you have any conductor's you would be interested in trading in"?

" Probably, I'll have to ask Sydney and see what she has to say. By the way, how are you're new employees working out" he asked?

" Doing very well, I am pleased to say. Flash here is a quick study, while Nova said Bittercup is a quick study when she tries" finished Gob.

Saying goodbye they left Craterside Supply and headed back home. Michael stopped right before they went down the ramp to look around the entire town.

" What's a matter Mike" she asked him?

" Nothing my love. Just looking around. Seeing everyone having a chance to just live with out fear or pain. It's nice to see the results sometimes," he said to her.

Lucy smiled up at him before saying" That's good, but I think someone is getting cranky". Catherine started crying a little as Lucy attempt to calm her down.

Once they made it back home Lucy gave Catherine a bottle of a special milk mix doctor Green had given to them. While Lucy was feeding their daughter Michael was called down by a knock on the door.

Bryan had gotten up to answer it showing middle-aged woman with long black/graying hair wearing a roaming trader outfit. She was carrying a small wooden crate and said" I have a special delivery to Dragon Knights from one Doctor Lauren Granger of Rivety City".

Charon and Jessica both looked at Michael who merrily shrugged his shoulders while Bryan dropped the crate on the wooden table. Byran looked in the box and pulled out a fission battery and placed it on the top of the table.

" There's about 15 of them in here" he said with a surprised tone.

" Wow, that's really nice of her. Bryan go and give 7 of these batteries to Whiplash. I want you Whiplash, and Alpha to check out the power generators and the water pumps and see if any batteries need replacing" spoke Michael.

Nodding he grabbed 7 batteries and disappeared down into the bunker.

" Let me guess, you need payment" spoke Jessica slightly annoyed.

" As a matter fact I don't. It is part of the new trade agreement between Megaton and Rivety City. And I believe she said about thanking you for information you provided her, if that helps at all" explained the merchant trader.

Right before she was about to leave Michael stopped her by saying" wait a minute miss. Have we ever met"?

" Uh… no I don't think so" she added rather bluntly.

" I am sorry just for a minute I thought you looked like someone I knew back in the Vault," he stated

At that moment her eyes went wide as she looked down at his left wrist noticing his pip-boy.

" You came from Vault 101. The Vault 101" she spoke coming closer to him.

" Yeah, I grew up there" he added feeling a little creep out.

Pausing for a moment she asked" When"?

"It was on Oct 15 2277," added Michael.

" And today is May 18 2279 right" she asked giving him a serious look.

Michael had a confused look on his face, as he was not sure what this woman was getting at.

" Yes, are you okay? Do you need to sit down"?

" Tell me something, did you know some one named Amata Almodovar" she asked him?

" How… do you now that name? Yes, she was a very close friend of mine. And one point she was my girlfriend before I escaped the Vault" Michael added with a surprised tone.

The trader woman was breathing hard when she spoke" Thank god she's still alive. I am sorry for the 3rd degree Michael. But I had to be sure you weren't lying. My name is Amy Grey. I am Amata's mother, I use to live inside the vault until my former husband attempted to murder me when Steve Grey (the overseer) at the time left the vault. I knew it was time for me to go as well and I left with Steve almost 17 years ago".

Michael thought for a minute before saying" I can't believe you're still alive. I know Amata always was sad whenever she mentioned you're name. Come on I show you some pictures".

Michael spent the rest of the day talking to Amy about everything he knew about her Daughter. And how she became the new Overseer before he left while showing her the pictures he had of her from different stages in her life. Around 6 she had to go but thanked him for giving her a picture of Amata by herself as an adult. She told him she made her home in Canterbury Commons and that he would always be welcome to stop by and talk.

Later that night they all had a special dinner of Brahmin steaks, and nuka cola's before everyone went to their respective beds for the night. Michael was busy putting Catherine to bed when Lucy came up into there room. Lucy now had moved in with Michael, while Sydney had been given Lucy's old room. After removing all of Max's old stuff they gave the other room to Charon.

" Here you go sweetie, it's your teddy" spoke Michael placing the teddy bear in the crib next to her. Looking up from the crib he spotted the lat picture he had taken when Uncle Leo had joined them. All told that put them now at 9 members in there Mercenary squad.

Lucy her self was busy staring at something when she felt Michael wraps his arms around her from behind. Breathing in her lavender scented shampoo she used Michael gently kissed her neck from behind.

" What you looking at" he asked kissing her neck again? Lucy put the picture frame back down the table. It had her holding Catherine with Michael having his arm her shoulder pulling her close with them standing next to the dragon knight flag.

Turning around she wrapped her arms around his neck and said" You" with small smirk on her face.

Pulling her body against his he spoke" good, you have no idea how bad I want you". Leaning his head down he start planting small kisses all over her neck while giving her ass a firm squeeze.

Lucy started to moan out load when she put a hand over her mouth. She didn't want to wake the baby, as that would end their night really quick. She suddenly felt one his hands on her right breast as he started kneading it through her shirt. Lucy suddenly crushed her lips against his pulling him on top of her while falling backwards on the bed. Kissing her back with passion he pulled away slightly and took off his mercenary armor top tossing it aside. Lucy put a hand on his chest stopping him as she quickly removed her top as well including her bra.

Starring down at her half naked body she spoke" Come and get it big boy". His eyes went wide before he jumped back on top of her and renew his assault with a new vigor. Lucy was trying to take off his belt while he started trailing kisses down her chest. Finally she pulled it free and used her feet to partly pull his pants down to his knees. Michael suddenly stopped when he felt her hand firmly wrapped around his penis. It made his shudder a bit as she started pumping his shaft a little making him do a silent moan himself.

Once he was done kissing her breasts for a little he stood up and pulled the rest of his clothes finally off. Lucy had already taken off her clothes pushing them off the side of the bed. Gentle getting on top of her he could feel the heat radiating off her entire body as he guild himself inside her. Slowly he inched himself all the way in up to the hilt. She was tight like she was when they first had sex.

When her breathing returned to normal she nodded letting him know she was okay. Pulling almost out of her he pushed back in slowly at first building a nice tempo. She started to moan out load again and bite down on her hand a bit to muffle her screams. This caused Michael to get more excited as he started going faster and deeper inside her. He could feel her getting closer and closer to her peak when he went even faster inside causing her to wrap her legs around his waist making him go deeper as well.

He felt her go and tighten all around him trying to milk him for everything he had. Trying to hold for as long as he could he finally let go and thrust one more time coming inside her in spurts.

Out of breath Michael rolled off her and lay beside her. Lucy rolled and put her head into the crook of his arm while she gentle ran her other hand up his toned chest.

" Don't worry I am on some birth control pills Green gave me to put me back my regular cycles since having the baby" whispered Lucy.

" Do you think Sydney might have heard us" he asked?

" Do you really care" she asked in return?

Smiling backs at her he kissed her on the forehead and realized he didn't care.

It was around 5 am when Alpha knocked on the door and spoke" I am sorry to disturb you Commander sir. But, we are receiving an important distress call from Gamma Beta 2320".

Michael went to stand up when he noticed Lucy had half her body draped over him. Very carefully he moved out from her causing her face to groan a little in disappoint as she turned over on her other side. With his pants and shoes on he opened the door and asked" What signal is that again"?

" Location is Seward Square, sir" Alpha told him.

Michael was still groggy when it finally clicked in" That's the Rangers signal, come on"!

Running down the stairs he found the Ha mm radio as there was a voice on the receiver he didn't recognize saying" I repeat Gamma Beta signal 2320. This is an emergency distress call going out to the Dragon Knights of Megaton. If you are receiving this message please pick up. I repeat".

Picking up the receiver he spoke" Roger, you're message is loud and clear, go ahead".

" Who are we speaking to" asked the person?

" This is Commander Michael Rivers of the Dragon Knights. Who is this"?

" Oh thank god. My name is Ryan I am Reilly's Rangers Trainee and the Rangers are in trouble. They left 3 days ago and have not come back. We're told to signal you guys if they had not returned on the 3rd day" he finished.

" So how many Rangers are left" Michael asked him?

" Right now it's just me and another Reilly's Ranger trainee called Hammer. The others had all left going to check out Our Lady of Hope Hospital in Vernon Square. This should have been a 1 day mission said Reilly. Or we have waited to contact you guys later" said Ryan.

Thinking a bit before responding he said" don't you worry. The Dragon Knights are on the job. You guys stay put we'll bring the Rangers home… you have my word".

Hanging up the receiver Michael turned to Alpha" Go and wake everyone up in the bunker. I'll get the others up on the second floor. Tell them it's important".

About 10 minutes later everyone was gathered down in the bunker for quick mission briefing while still dressed in their nightclothes.

" Look, I know it's early but we just received a distress call from our friends Reilly's Rangers. From what I have gathered 3 days ago they sent out searching Our Lady of Hope Hospital in Vernon Square. They have not returned back since then" finished Michael.

" Vernon Square, never heard of it" replied Jessica.

" I have, expect heavy mutant/ raider activity" added Charon.

" The more the better" grunted out Leo laughing.

Michael waited until everyone was done talking amongst themselves when he added" Listen, since this is a high priority mission we'll need all hands on deck for this one".

" All of us" asked Sydney with a raised eyebrow.

Nodding Michael then said" Yes everyone including Alpha. Since there is 9 of us now we need to make a new chain of command. My second in command will be Lieutenant Lucy West. In case something where to happen to Lucy or me we need a back up officer ready to go. That will be Jessica she will be given the title Sergeant. There will be time to put you're promotions on on you're amour later. Everyone be ready to go in 30 minutes, time is of the essence".

Gathering up their gear they were finally ready to go in 15 minutes. Michael had to carry a sleeping Catherine over to Craterside Supply again and explained briefly what was going on to a sleepy Moria Brown.

Once this was done they set out from Megaton and headed towards Friendship Heights Metro. Finally arriving there 2 hours later they entered just when the sun started to rise in the east. The metro tunnel had been cleared out by the Brotherhood of steel, as there was a lot of dead feral ghoul corpses piled up along sides of the tracks. Fallowing their trail markers they where able to make good time and exit back up at Chevy Chase. Getting directions from the brotherhood they went north of GNR and found Chevy Chase East Metro.

Going down in the Chevy Chase East Michael stopped them before they got too deep inside the tunnel.

" Okay, we can't be bunched up like this. If we're surprised then all of us could take a hit. Let's split up into 2 groups. Group A will be Charon Sydney Bryan, Alpha, and Me while Group B will be Lucy, Jessica, Leo, and Whiplash. Keep a good 10 feet safe distance from each other" ordered Michael.

Walking down the tunnel and going past a couple old utilities rooms they entered the main transfer station. Looking down the barely lite station they spotted 4 protectron's making sweeps across the station before doubling back. 2 of them seem to be malfunctioning as they had sparks coming out from different exposed parts.

" What's the plan" asked Bryan?

" Hit them hard and fast" suggested Charon.

" I am glad to see you put some thought into" Sydney fired back.

Speaking into his pip-boy Michael said" We're going to hit these robots fast and hard. Group B will charge and go down and secure the lower landing".

" Understood" said Lucy.

Looking back at Lucy's group he could see them slowly backing up giving them some space. Michael turned back around and held up his hand and brought it down to signal to them to start the attack.

Two grenades where tossed by Sydney and Bryan as they rolled and came to stop hitting the ticket station. A protectron turned to finally noticing the charging Dragon Knights when the grenades went off. The explosion ripped apart one robot while it sent pieces of the ticket station everywhere. This caused the other 3 to suddenly turn and roll towards them. Michael and Bryan fired multiple shots at one protectron's head causing it to exploded while still firing laser shots out from it's arms. The laser's caused Charon to dive forward to ducking its dieing attacks. While he slide Charon started firing his shotgun hitting another robot repeatedly in it's chest. Sydney stopped right in front of the robot and fired an entire clip at the same robot finishing it off.

Alpha had floated over to the last protectron and said" Let's see what you're made off" firing his flamethrower coating the other robot in fire. The protectron fired back hitting Alpha twice in it's dome. This caused him to shoot 3 plasma shots on the burning robot. Once these plasma rounds landed on the robot it began to spark with it's arms flailing wildly in the air before it finally shut down.

As soon as this was done Lucy's group stormed forward with one of them each going down a broken escalator. Jessica was barely down half way of the escalator when she saw a Sentry bot turned its targeting laser on her.

" Enemy threat found" spoke the Sentry bot before firing a missile at her.

Jessica suddenly dove to the left just when the missile hit the escalator causing it shakes violently before falling down. Jessica barely had enough time to pick herself up from fall when it opened up with it's Gatling laser upon her hitting her once in the thigh and again in the chest before she dove onto the railroad tracks below her.

Lucy wanted to turn around and help when she noticed an automated turret that was installed upon a broke rail car have it's sights locked right on her. Firing both of her twins SMG's she ran and hide behind pillar just when bullets started spraying the pillar hard causing it to shake. Whiplash spotted Lucy trying to protect herself as pieces of the pillar where hitting her with another bullet grazing her thigh. Grabbing a pulse grenade he had made Whiplash tossed it forward hitting the bottom of the rail car. Once the pulse grenade went off it caused the automated turret to start spinning wildly while firing at random directions.

" Take this" shouted Leo who opened up with his mini gun firing bursts of 5mm bullets right at the Sentry bot drawing it's attention away from Jessica. The bot turned on a dime and fired another missile, which missed hitting a rail car behind Leo.

" Leo watch out," shouted Bryan as the rail car started to catch fire behind him.

Suddenly a missile round hit the sentry bot square in the chest causing it to lean back briefly before righting itself. Charon was busy reloading his Missile launcher while Michael, Sydney began pelting the Sentry bot with a continues spray of bullets which kept bouncing off its armor.

" Bryan go help the others" ordered Michael.

Looking up at them the bot fired it's Gatling laser again causing them to all to hit the deck hard to dodge the fast paced laser shots. A couple shots hit near Bryan causing him to trip and fall over the railing. Luckily his pant leg caught on a broken piece of metal, which prevented him from falling.

Breathing a small sigh of relief he attempted to grab the railing when his pant's leg began to rip saying" Shit, shit, shit". Right when his pants ripped Charon leaned over the railing and grabbed him by the left leg.

Mean while Leo picked out the pieces of metal that had stuck inside his skin. Looking straight forward he could see the sentry bot getting ready to fire another missile when he charged the robot.

Just when the bot turned to his direction Leo grabbed both of its arms causing it to stop firing.

" Accessing threat" spoke the bot as it release electricity out of it's arms shocking Leo while he held on to them.

" I will not be defeated" screamed Leo through the pain when suddenly he ripped the bots two arms off.

Leo tossed the two arms on the ground as he backed away with smoke coming off his green skin. Jessica suddenly reappeared jumping up and jamming a grenade inside one of it's broken arms. Rolling away she looked up to see the bots chest explode finally destroying it.

Charon was about to pull up Bryan when he noticed the malfunction turret had Lucy and Whiplash pinned from its random spray.

" Keep me steady Charon". Turning old faithfully upside down he lined up the shot through his scope and fired hitting the turret right at the base causing it to fall over backwards and power down.

With the battle against the robot's done they took time to regroup. Bryan had a long cut on his calf from the exposed metal he was hanging from, while Jessica had a chunk of her thigh missing. Leo's tough skin saved his life as the burns barely even left a mark upon him.

While patching up Jessica thigh wound Sydney spoke" Someone set up these robots".

" You're right. No one sets up a turret unless they have something to protect" added Lucy who a sip from her water bottle.

" Hey whip, did you find anything" asked Michael?

Whiplash came walking silently forward before dropping 2 broken collars of some type on the floor.

" What the hell is that" asked Jessica who suddenly screamed out in pain?

" Oops sorry Jess, finger slipped" said Michael who was bandaging her thigh wound.

Pausing briefly he spoke" their slave collars. I found them inside two cages with a dead woman and boy. The collar is rigged to exploded if you try to escape. But from what I can see they where triggered for fun.

Everyone said nothing for a little bit when Michael asked" Any signs of where they went"?

" No… I am afraid not. But, their death's where recently. So they have to be close" responded Whiplash

Whiplash suddenly started kicking the broken slave collars over and over again. Jessica slowly limped over and slapped Whiplash across his face making him stop it.

She didn't say anything to him but put a hand on his shoulder and nodded briefly at him. Limping away she waved off Michael mumbling something about being fine now.

" Are you okay" asked Sydney with a sad expression on her face?

Taking a deep breath he spoke with his head pointing down" About 7 years ago I was caught by slavers and brought to Paradise Falls. Later I was sold to man called Sam Smith a master with pre war technology. At first I was just used for carrying stuff, but when I showed I could understand his work, he slowly began to train me. But after the years I asked if he would ever free me. He told me no, I was a valuable resource that could be sold for a high price. So… late one night I broke out and freed myself of my slave collar. I managed to find the remote he used to control it and put it on him instead".

" Did you kill him" asked Lucy?

" No… I was about to push the remote but I couldn't… Leaving he attempted to take the remote away from me and in the fight he tripped the button, exploding his neck. After that I stumbled around a bit before finding Big town about 2 years before you guys came".

" Let me guess, that's who you got you're name" said Jessica.

Nodding he spoke" Back when we first met. You were right, that's what those scar's are from. The slavers said told Sam I got real quiet after the whiplash of a whip. Hence the name".

Walking up right in front of him Michael spoke" I understand. Don't you worry you're I promise you some day their will be no more slavery in the Capital Wasteland, some day my friend".

After giving Whiplash a pep talk they left the transfer tunnel and continued down the tunnels. Running into a few feral ghouls and mole rats that were easy disposed off. About an hour later they finally found Vernon Square exit and headed up the transfer station and outside.

Coming out and into Vernon Square they found the usual ruined buildings and debris lying around. But as they started walking in between a narrow alley way they could feel there a lot of tension in the air.

Michael switched his assault rifle for his sniper rifle before leaning out and checking the main street of Vernon Square out.

" See anything" whispered Sydney.

Shaking his head he responded" No, which is odd. Something just doesn't feel right".

" The calm before the fuck storm" added Jessica who was crouched down up against the opposite wall.

Alpha made a small antenna come out of it's dome head and scanned the area for a little bit. After a minute the robot spoke" error. My long rang scanners are be jammed by another signal. Location is impossible to trace".

Shaking off the feeling something was wrong they slowly made there way down the street on opposite sides of the sidewalk. When they where about half way down the street they could see the hospital as it was mostly intact. When they where about to go towards the hospital they suddenly heard their radios on there pip-boys go off.

" This is an distress call going out for anyone who can help. This is Reilly's Rangers and we are trapped on the roof of the Statesman Hotel by super mutant Masters and Brutes. Please help if you can, we've already lost 2 members. Not sure if we can stand anything attack".

" That was Butcher" said Michael

" How the hell did they get trapped on the hotel from the hospital" asked a confused Sydney?

" And what's a Super mutant Master, or Brute" asked Bryan looking at Leo.

Leo turned his head to the side thinking before saying" There bigger, stronger, older and deadlier mutants. Caution must be used when dealing with them".

Going right now they approached the Statesman Hotel and opened the door slowly going inside. As soon as they opened the door they could see what Leo was talking about. The Master and Brutes wore more make shift armor made of metal and other debris. Right before a Master mutant opened up with its flamer thrower Michael fired hitting the mutant right temple making it fall over to the side dead.

" Fan out" screamed Lucy as they all went in different directions right before the mutants opened up on them with their guns. Ducking behind a couple stairwells, service desk, an over turned metal table they fired back.

Looking up they could see at least 6 mutants on the second level of the hotel with 2 of them providing cross fire at both angles with mini guns. Plus there was another 5 more on the lower level. 2 brute's charged forward with super sledges advancing on the service desk where Charon and Bryan wear pinned down.

Jessica rolled a grenade forward while Sydney rolled one from the opposite stairwell. Both of the mutants saw this and kicked one of the grenades back at Sydney while the other went off blowing off the legs of one mutant. Sydney was forced to dive out in the open as the explosion rattled the right stairs.

Charon stood up and pumped three rounds into the on coming mutant finally dropping it right went it swung down breaking the wooden service desk in half. Out in the open Sydney scrambled to her feet getting hit repeatedly in her back. Before diving behind a broken piece of steel she felt a bullet piece her armor and hit her lower back.

" Okay Lucy, take Jessica and charge the left stair well. Whiplash and me will take the right, while Leo and Alpha provide covering fire with machine guns. Charon and Bryan kill anything that comes into the center" shouted Michael into his pip-boy.

" Now"

Uncle Leo and Alpha both fired randomly peppering the last three mutants on the ground before turning their attention upwards against the other six firing down on them. Going up the stairs they charged firing dropping 2 more of the mutants one on each side. Lucy rolled dodging a table that had been thrown at her. While on one knee she fired the last couple bursts of her SMG's while Jessica fired the last couple rounds she had left in her assault rifle. Killing one mutant and injuring another they forced it back to the two masters who where firing there mini guns. Looking down she could see Alpha had taken a many shots in his dome forcing him to fall back behind the stairs.

Nodding at Whiplash they charged forward. Firing without looking into his scope he hit the mutant 3 times in the chest while Whiplash shot 2 laser bursts into the mutants neck making it's head off.

" Grenade" shouted Whiplash as the explosion sent him over the edge of the second floor. Michael hit the deck while bottles and tables exploded all around him. Getting up he pulled his scoped magnum out and fired 2 quick shots hitting the brute twice in the mouth killing it.

The three remaining mutants set their sights on Michael, Lucy, and Jessica who where now exposed on the second level with them. Just when one was about to fire its mini gun a shot him right in the eye. This caused the mutant to sway before falling over dead while still firing his mini gun right at Michael.

" Michael get out of there" screamed Lucy noticing what was about to happen. Mean while Jessica pulled Lucy down right before a barrage of shots would have taken her head off. Getting shot in the left forearm Michael kept running forward on the right railing while more and more bullets whizzed past him. Again he got shot in the left elbow while another round hit him in the left bicep before he dove forward reaching the platform the 2 remaining mutants where on.

Another shot rang out hitting the injured mutant in the throat finally dropping him while Charon Stood up and fired a missile hitting the wall right behind the last Master mutant. The explosion made huge chunks of the metal and other debris stick inside the mutant's back while it's skin was now black from the burns it received. Lucy quickly threw 2 combat knives with both hitting the burnt mutant in the eyes while Jessica did an overhead toss of her officer's sword catching the mutant right in mouth. After stumbling around a bit it finally fell over the second floor railing landing on its back.

" Brothers and Sisters are you okay" shouted Leo running up the stairs.

Jessica finally let go Lucy who ran over and kicked away the mutant's hand that was still making the empty mini gun keep firing even though there was no bullets inside it. Flipping over Michael she could see his left arm was just covered in blood.

" How bad is it" she asked him?

Greeting in pain he stood up saying" Never better". Just when she was about to address his bullet wounds Alpha signaled an alarm.

" Enemies approaching from the south, east, and West, west, west" it repeated from the damage it had sustained early.

" Sydney can you moved" asked Bryan helping her up to her feet.

" Yeah kid, it missed my lungs so I'll be alright" she responded while fallowing him and Whiplash up the stairs.

" We need an exit and quick" spoke Michael who was breathing hard.

Suddenly Jessica shouted" over here, I think this elevator is still working".

Everyone raced over to the elevator, as Whiplash played around with the control a bit before the doors swung open. Getting inside was not easy for Leo, as he had to sit down while Whiplash closed the doors again.

" Can you get us to the top floor" asked Bryan?

" If I had time yeah. But, that part of the control panel has shorted out. So the only way to get to the roof in this would be from the roof" he told them.

" Just take us as high as you can go" spoke Lucy who was wrapping three quick bandages on Michael's wounds. About 1 minute later the door open as Jessica and Charon went out first to make sure the coast was clear before saying into there pip-boy's it was all clear.

" What floor are we on" asked Byran?

" My scans tell me we are on the 14th floor. We need to go up one more floor before we reach the roof" stated Alpha.

Going through the narrow red carpeted hallways they found a lot of dead super masters, regulars and brutes lying on the floor. Finally they came to a dead end as it look like an explosion went off causing the wall's to cave in and block this entrance.

" Shit, I don' think these walls can support another explosion" spoke Whiplash.

Uncle Leo walked past Whip and inside the closest room to the hallway. Everyone looked confused to see him back up before charging forward and smash through the wall as his momentum kept him going throw the next wall and back into the hallway again.

Walking back threw the holes he just made he said" Problem solved" while shaking his head knocking off the wall dust that was all over him.

Going through the holes Leo made they reached the stairs finding another 2 super mutants who were dead from having been caught in a beer trap while another had a huge piece of metal impaled into it's chest.

Once they past this they finally reached the 15th floor, which turned out to be some type of restaurant as there was pool tables, a bar, kitchen and tons of seats and chairs. They could hear gun fire coming from above them, which told them all the super mutants had moved out and where attacking the Rangers.

Going up the small set of stairs they fallowed the winding path before going up another set up stairs and onto to the roof.

"Okay, Lucy's group go left. My group go right will meet up at the center" spoke Michael reloading his Chinese Assault Rifle.

" Yes sir" came their voices all together before they moved.

Running as fast as they could they both finally came around the corners and spotted a few brutes attempting to go up the stairs. They spray a massive wave of bullets into them dropping them before they even took another step.

" Dragon Knights charge" shouted Michael making they all wheeled around there opposite corners and up the stairs.

Mean while Butcher was knelt behind there make shift barricade they had put up while bullets kept whizzing by his head. Looking to his right he saw Brick firing while Donovan was hit suddenly in the shoulder making him fall to the ground. Ginny squeezed off a couple more shots before a sand bag exploded in her face causing her look away and close her eyes. Lifting his head up he could see the mutants where now coming all at once when suddenly mutants began dropping left and right.

" What the fuck" shouted Brick who had stopped firing?

A missile along with 2 grenade went off sending mutant parts every where. The last few mutants turned around but where suddenly cut down by the Dragon Knights melee weapons.

" Holy shit it's the Dragon Knights… I can't believe it" spoke Butcher standing up. Michael and the rest of the Dragon knights walked over to the Rangers and began setting up new reinforcements.

" Sissy are you okay" asked Lucy to Ginny?

" Better now" she replied hugging her sister.

" Who, easy there Brick. That one with the blue and silver is with us. It's a long story, I'll explain later" spoke Jessica to Brick who was about to shoot Uncle Leo.

Sitting down behind the barricade Michael asked," what's the situation Butcher"?

" Bad, we've already lost Kira and Theo" he said pointing two bodies with curtains over them.

" And Reilly"?

He nodded his head to right to show Reilly was unconscious but breathing very slowly. Getting up he checked her out as he could see multiple gun shot wounds to her chest.

" I had to put her into a coma, or else… she would have died yesterday" added Butcher wiping away a few tears.

Right when they where about to take a small breather Alpha spoke" alert enemy reinforcements are coming. About 1 minute until they arrived".

" Does that elevator work" asked Whiplash?

" No, I've tried doing everything I can to open it but with out a working fission battery that door just won't open" explained Donovan.

Reaching inside his pack Bryan pulled out a fission battery saying" I figured better to be safe then sorry".

" You're a life savor kid" shouted Donovan taking the battery out of his hands.

" Okay here's the plan, Donovan and Whiplash get that door open. The rest of us will hold the enemy off. Once those door's are open Leo I won't you too grab the two dead Rangers and Reilly and carry them on board" ordered Michael.

Within 30 seconds of Michael saying that a new wave of Super mutants made there way up the stairs and charged right at them. There first wave was completely wiped out while the second wave came next only making it half way before being complete destroyed. By now everyone was switching to there back up weapons once the 3rd wave started its attack.

" Any day now Whiplash" shouted Jessica firing 4 bursts of her laser pistol and 10mm pistol.

Suddenly the doors swung open as Donovan yelled" We're good, come on".

" Leo goes first. Then will go in groups" yelled Michael to them.

Once Leo had ran across the barricade with 3 bodies of the Rangers next went the rest of the Rangers. About 10 seconds later everyone but Michael, Jessica, and Charon had left. Sensing that there prey was leaving the mutants charged even harder as they tossed the last of their grenades in front of them. Once they went off they ran to the right and dove onto the elevator. Donovan closed the doors and pushed for it too go to the ground floor.

While the elevator was going down Donovan whispered something to Butcher who nodded in agreement.

" As we made our way over we rigged explosives on different levels at key points in the building. We were going to trigger them if you guys had not rescued us back there".

" I see. Do it once we clear the building" spoke Michael.

About 2 minutes later they reached the bottom floor, which was surprisingly clear of mutants. Running through the double doors they went down the main street while Donovan activity the explosives.

Multiple explosions rang out from 4 different levels causing the top part of the building to collapse in on it's self. This caused each floor to collapse before they came tumbling down one after the other until it all came crashing down on the ground floor. A huge cloud of dust and smoke came up around the building briefly blinding them.

Coughing a little Butcher spoke" We are in you're debt Dragon Knights. Come on Reilly's Rangers HQ is closer to here than Megaton". 

Arriving in Seward Square at the Ranger's Compound they stayed there for 2 days before the Dragon Knights headed home again. 1 week later the Rangers in return came to visit the Dragon Knights at Megaton. Reilly's Rangers were stunned to see there under ground bunker.

Michael and Reilly where sitting across from each other with everyone else was standing behind there respective leaders while they talked.

" So…we are going to make this official then. From here on we agree to join forces" spoke Reilly.

" To fight, support and trade together as brothers and sisters in arms" added Michael.

They both signed the document, which was called the Ranger Dragon Pack and shook hands and finally made it official. After that they held a small party in the bunker for there new friends.

Reilly walked past Lucy and Ginny who was holding Catherine while they talked.

" How are you holding" he asked noticing she still cringed from time to time?

" I can't complain. I do know after losing Theo and Kira this will help with morale" said Reilly.

At that point Brick and Jessica both began to sing really loud and off key as Sydney, Charon, Butcher, Ryan, and Whiplash sat around play cards. While Bryan, Hammer, Alpha, Leo, and Donovan were busy telling stories about their adventures while eating.

" How's you're arm" she asked?

" The arm is doing better. It might take another a week to be 100% again" he replied.

" How long do you think this partnership will last," she asked taking a sip from her beer.

Pausing briefly he replied" For as long as it lasts. We all could die tomorrow, 1 week from now god knows when. But as a Commander and A General it's our job to lead them and believing they can do anything".

Smiling she added," I can do that".

A/N Questions? Or Any Comments? I am always willing to listen. Also thanks to all who have made my story a favorite. I will try to get a new chapter out every Sunday


	15. Sorrow and Revenge

/N" I do not own or pretend to own anything by Fallout series". This is just my view on everything he did during the game, which would have taken a group of people to do. This is AU but will still fallow most of the original story line with me adding my creative touch to the side missions and main ones.

The Dragon Knights

Chapter 14 Sorrow and Revenge

5 months had past since the Dragon Knights and Reilly's Rangers had agreed to become allies and join forces together. Right away their alliance was tested as a large group of mutants had broken off from the Mall location and attempted to destroy Seward Square. Together they managed to put them down and force the rest to retreat back the way they came from although the Ranger Compound took quite a pounding. After making repairs and upgrades to the Ranger HQ the Dragon Knights went north and opened up trading relations with the Republic of Dave. Tensions between the two groups where always high since Dragon Knights had refused to call Dave Mr. President but despite this small set back trade was still good. Finally with the Ranger's help Michael was able to progress farther in making a working engine and soon he felt it would not be long until they could give it a test run.

Mean while they the Dragon Knights had just come back from putting down a rather large group of raiders who where praying on the trader caravan's near Rivety City. After being back for 2 days Lucy, Uncle Leo, Whiplash, Bryan, and Alpha had set off for Vault 106 to see what was wrong with their relay dish.

Michael was downstairs in the bunker playing with Catherine while Jessica and Sydney where busy doing some routine weapon maintenance.

" Now crawl to daddy Katie" asked Michael to his daughter who was busy looking at everything? The little girl smiled and crawled under the table instead causing Michael to get up and check what she was looking at. Suddenly she made a loud noise making Michael hit his head under the table.

" Are you all right" asked Sydney?

Pulling Katie up he was gently rubbing his head while she laughed the whole time.

" Smart kid you got there. She must take after her mouth" teased Jessica smiling at the little girl's antics.

Sitting down he grabbed her toy Nuka Cola truck that she immediately began to reach for. Looking down he could feel his daughter's hands pulling on his pants as he gave her toy while rubbing her head.

" So how does it feel not being a teenage any more " asked Sydney who had just completely cleaning her special SMG and was aiming it around the room.

" Well considering I have been 20 for about a month now, not any more different then being 19. Although I guess it's good not to be a teenager anymore, but as I am often reminded age is just a number" replied Michael

" Fair enough. Considering I am second oldest her at 26, which sames something if you can live that long in the wastes" said Sydney.

Jessica took a sip of her beer saying" I can't tell how many wasteland Ass" but she never got a chance to finish her sentence for Michael had kicked her right in the shin.

Jessica yelped out in pain while giving Michael a huge glare who responded" no cursing in front of kid. Lucy would kill me if her first word was a bad one".

Nodding she just merrily flipped him off making him and Sydney laugh hard with Sydney saying" she didn't say anything that time".

Looking up they say Charon had come down and walked right in front of Michael.

" Yes Charon, is there something I can help you with"?

Pausing for a moment he gave Michael a strange look before saying" Yes. Can I speak to you in… private? Just for a moment".

Shrugging his shoulders he asked Jessica and Sydney to watch Katie while he went back upstairs with Charon. Once they where inside his room Charon closed and locked the door, which made Michael, have a confused look on his face.

" Charon, is everything alright"?

Shaking his head in response he turned away from with his back showing to Michael before he said" No… here lately I have been feeling these urges. They keep getting stronger and I am not sure for how long I will able to overcome them".

Confused Michael asked" What kind of urges, I don't understand"?

Turning around he replied" The urges that I am losing my sanity. I feel it slowly slipping away. I can't tell you how old I am because of the brainwashing I have received but I think I am starting to turn feral. I know you don't care about the contract but I am still bound to it.

Taking a deep breath Michael asked" What do you want me to do"?

" Since I can't kill my self… if there ever comes a time when that urge is about to overtake me. Please kill me. I can't become one of those mindless creatures. Giving up everything I only just began to believe in" finished Charon with a serious look on his face.

" I swear my friend if that time comes, I won't let you turn into something you hate" said Michael holding out his hand. Charon shook it and nodded his head while whispering quick thanks before he left Charon's room.

Going downstairs he was about to go back down inside the bunker when suddenly the Ha mm radio went a blaze with Lucy's voice" HQ this is Lieutenant Lucy West, where under heavy fire, I repeat under heavy fire… send help ah" she screamed.

Michael quickly raced over to the radio and picked up the receiver shouting," Lucy, Lucy, can you here me"?

When he was greeted with nothing but silence he tossed aside the receiver and raced down inside the bunker.

Right before they where about to ask him what was wrong he spoke" shut up! Lucy sent a distress call on the radio. There under attack, so grab you're weapons and lets go now".

Once he finished Jessica and Sydney ran over and grabbed there weapons and raced upstairs with Michael who had grabbed Catherine before heading up. Charon was quickly alerted and within 2 minutes they where outside dropping off Catherine with the orphanage since it was closer than Craterside Supply. Just when they where about to leave Megaton Sheriff Billy Creel stopped them.

" Michael aren't you guys forgetting you're battle armor and packs" he asked them since they where only dressed in there blue and silver leather armor.

" No time now, 4 of my fellow Dragon Knights are in trouble. They have to be close to Vault 106 in order to broadcast an actual message" finished Michael.

At this Billy nodded saying" hang on, I'll be right back".

Michael was getting anxious as the more time they wasted the greater chance something bad could happen to them. About 30 seconds later Billy returned with 4 other deputies all carrying assault rifles.

" Let's go save them" shouted Billy as together they raced out of Megaton and towards Lucy's signal on her pip-boy.

After sprinting as fast as they could for 10 minutes they could hear sounds of gunfire and explosions coming from up ahead. Going past a rather large rock formation they could finally see what was happening.

About 100 feet away from Vault 106 Lucy was standing inside a small crater firing up at a group of raiders who where attempting to use the sloping incline of the terrain for cover. Uncle Leo was in front of Lucy firing with his mini gun while absorbing a lot of gun fire. Looking down they could also see Whiplash was lying down on the ground next to a smoking Alpha who was barely moving at all. Bryan was behind a small destroyed car to the right holding off a large group of raiders from flanking them.

" Dragon Knights take the center and left, while Billy's group will swing up to the right… go" Michael shouted.

Charon fired a missile at 3 charging raiders who exploded into a bloody mess causing Leo and Lucy to look behind them. Michael and Jessica ran forward while Charon and Sydney swung around the left forcing the raiders to retreat. Getting closer he could see Lucy was not moving from the one spot she had been standing in since they had got there.

Just when Jessica was about to run inside the crater Lucy screamed" No Jess, they have this how place mined.

Jessica had to fall to the right so she she didn't step on the mine that was now visible up close.

Getting on knee Michael fired an entire clip hitting 3 raiders right in the head as they where the only body part that was visible because of the incline. Reloading his weapon he heard Byran speak into his pip-boy" We're charging now, Charon and Sydney go".

On both sides of the hill he could see movement which meant they where be forcing the bulk of the enemies in the middle.

" Leo fall back behind the crater, Lucy come on fall back" shouted Michael. Jessica mean well had picked up a whiplash and slung him over her shoulder. He was missing his left arm up past the elbow, as he was barely conscious from the blood loss. Alpha was left jerking on the ground for he was missing 3 robotic arms along with half his metal chassis that was exposed.

" Error, error damaged to main core. Fighting not an option. Permission to active bomb sir" asked the damaged robot.

" Alpha run protocol self shut down 4856 authorization Commander Rivers" he shouted at the robot. After a few seconds the robot's power shut down completely finally stopping the jerking movements it was doing on the ground. Leo had carefully walked around the crater but Lucy still remain rooting in the same spot not moving at all. Michael could hear the gunfire above them getting closer which meant they would be hear any second.

Crawling forward Michael avoided the mine that was in front of him and asked" Lucy what the hell are you doing? Get out of there now, that's an order".

Looking behind with tears in her eyes she shouted" I can't. I stepped on a mine that has a delayed trigger. If I take my foot off…" She didn't need to finish as he knew what could happen.

" Okay, Lucy my love don't you worry. I promise I'll get you out of this. I am not leaving you," he shouted looking her right in the eyes.

" Blow the bitch up" came a voice and suddenly a grenade came rolling forward down the incline and right inside the crater.

Michael had gotten up to his feet and was about to jump inside the crater when he saw the grenade come to a stop only a couple feet away from her. He looked her right in the eyes and could see the terror upon her face, as he screamed "No"!

The combined explosion blew up dirt along with 3 other mines nearby which sent Michael flying backwards up against the destroyed car.

He could hear someone trying to talk to him but his hearing was muffled like he was under water. Opening his eyes he could see Jessica was shaking him around the shirt while Leo was firing with his mini gun keep the on coming raiders at bay while the others attempted to pin them down.

Sitting up he felt the right side of his head and saw blood as he could feel even more had come pouring down the side of his face. Looking down he could see he had some other minor shrapnel wounds in his forearm and chest but was still alive.

" What the hell happen" screamed Jessica firing her assault rifle again?

He could feel the tears coming down his cheeks for he knew no one could have survived that explosion. Breathing hard he felt pain slowly ebbed away and began to be replaced with anger. Standing up Michael gripped his scoped rifle in one hand and pulled out his katana in the other and shouted" Die motherfuckers, die".

" What the fuck" asked a stunned Jessica watching Michael charge straight into a oncoming group 5 raiders who where firing there guns at them. Leo saw this and hopped over the car and began to fallow Michael as well.

The raiders barely had time to understand what they where seeing when he fired 3 head shots within seconds of each other making of their heads exploded on impact. Diving forward he ducked a shotgun blast that hit the ground near him. Swinging low he cut off both legs of the raider who screamed out in pain falling backwards. The last female raider was about to shoot Michael when she felt 4 bullets riddle her back. Looking behind she could see Sydney standing behind before she fired another burst finally killing her.

The Dragon Knights and Megaton Police force came over the incline to see Michael stabbing the raider who had lost both legs at the knee over and over again even after he had died many attacks ago.

No one said anything for a while until Jessica spoke" Michael…Michael… he's dead"! Finally stopping he tossed his weapons and raced forward into the crater that had widen from the last explosion.

Inside he found Lucy who had both of her legs blown off, one at the knee another at the thigh along with tons of burn marks on her armor and skin. Looking at her head he could see shrapnel had entered in her neck and face. Falling on his knees he slowly lowered his head at the sight of his dead love.

Nobody said anything for awhile as Jessica began to cry a little burying her eyes into the crook of her own arm.

" Look, if we don't move fast now, Whiplash could die as well" spoke Charon.

At this everyone moved into action with Charon grabbing Alpha while 2 deputies picked up Whiplash.

" Do you need any help" asked Sydney to Michael who had picked up Lucy's burnt body?

With out looking up at her he replied" No… I'll do it myself" with more tears coming down his face.

The journey back to Megaton was made within an hour, as they remain silent the entire way. Once back inside the news of Lucy's death spread fast causing cries of anguish from all whom could see the Dragon Knights limping back home

Right before leaving Billy took of his bandanna and spoke to Jessica" I am so sorry for you loss".

Nodding slowly she briefly replied" me too".

2 day's later everyone had gathered inside the cemetery so they could give Lucy a hero's funeral. Reilly's Rangers, Areful residents, the Family with Ian and Megaton citizens had gathered around the huge stone slab where they would burn her body. Leo had carried out Whiplash as he was still so weak from losing that much blood when his left arm had been blown off.

Looking around he could see Ginny and Ian hug each other before saying their goodbyes to Lucy before walking away. Finally Michael handed Catherine to Moria before stepping forward.

" Lieutenant Lucy West fought and died for what she believe in. In death she has shown us what it means to be a Dragon Knight. While her loss will hurt for a time, no that she will always live on in the hearts of those who remember her" finished Michael.

Stepping away he signaled for Sydney and Bryan to lite the wood. The flames slowly began to build and finally engulf her body. Everyone gave her a salute with the only noise coming from a crying Catherine in Michael's arms. After a minute they lowered their salutes and began to disperse while her body slowly burned.

1 day later everyone but the Ranger's had left and gone back to there daily lives the best they could. After Lucy's body had been completely burnt they scoped up her ashes and had put them inside a small case with her picture above her urn. Right beside was Max's ashes and Pictures with his dragon knight ring inside the small case next to his urn. They hung shelf and pictures on the opposite wall of there founding charter, and Dragon Ranger treaty so that everyone could see what it meant to truly give everything for what you believe in.

Up stairs inside his room Michael was staring down at Lucy's gun belt which still held her 4 throw knives, 2 SMG's and spare pistol, although they where a little damaged in the explosion. Also he her broken pip-boy and her Dragon Knight ring which surprisingly was intact with only a few scuff marks on the sides. Picking up the ring he gripped it hard and turned to face the picture of them holding Catherine.

" Why? Why couldn't I save you? I finally understand what my father felt when he lost mom. I know dad this something you never wanted to happen to me".

Putting the ring down he leaned over the crib and could see Catherine was sleeping silently which put a smile on his face for the first time in 3 days. Looking up he could see Jessica was standing in the doorway with a sad expression across her face.

" Is everything alright Jess" he asked her?

She shrugged her shoulders and sat down on the edge of the bed looking down. Walking over to her Michael stood next to her as she replied" I know where those raiders are based at".

" What, how" he asked with a shocked expression on his face?

Taking a deep breath she spoke" I know you guys had a good idea that I was a former raider myself. And that Lucy found me near death about 5 years ago and have always treated me as a sister. Well there's a good reason why I left".

Nodding he watched her stand up and walk over to there group pictures on the opposite wall.

" I don't remember my parents. Not sure if they left me or where killed. Mostly likely the second reason. But the first I can remember is carrying shit around for a group of raiders called the Red Daggers. At years of watching them steal, fight and kill it all seemed normal to me. Finally around 12 I made my first kill. It was some old man who was begging for his life. I ran him through with a knife as I laughed watching him choke on his old blood".

She paused for a little as he asked "But, why did you leave then"?

Turning back around she looked at him saying" I was kicked out you could say. About 3 days before Lucy found me we where raider some small village. I don't remember its name for some strange reason. Anyway I had just killed this man and woman and was busy looting for anything valuable when I noticed a little girl had been hiding on the table. Coming out she didn't say word but just stared at me with cold eyes as if she was numb to everything that had just happen. I had the gun pointed at her and was ready to pull the trigger, but I couldn't. My finger wanted too but something inside was holding me back".

" Because that was you when you where younger" spoke Michael making a one tear go down her face.

Nodding her head she replied" Indeed. I put a blindfold over her eyes and told her I would get her out of here. Once back home I pretend to take her over to the holding pens where she could be sold as a slave or worse. I snuck her out and gave her to a passing trader caravan. Later that night I was packing my gear and attempted to leave them forever. But fucking Red eyes (who was the leader) had found out what I was trying to do. They stopped me… and tortured me. After the torture was done every guy inside the Red Daggers raped me before they carried me off near some chapel and slit my throat. Telling me I was free to leave now, leaving me to bleed to death. I would have died if Lucy and her father had not found me shortly there after" she finished.

Walking and putting a hand on her shoulder he said" I am sorry Jess. And thank you for telling me this".

Wiping away the tears she replied" You're the only person who knows the truth. No more lies between us. You're my command and I will fallow you through hell and back if you asked. Oh, there located at a place called Evergreen Mills".

At this Jessica walked away and headed towards her room silently closing the door. Michael picked up a crying Catherine who had just woken up and began to slowly rock her back and forth in his arms. Just when she was about to fell back to sleep he whispered" don't you worry my little angel. We'll get through anything, I promise".

Later that morning everyone was gathered inside the bunker including Reilly's Rangers eating a small breakfast.

" Thanks to Jessica, we know now where these murdering raiders are stationed at".

Michael walked over to a map he had on another table and put it down on the table in front of him.

" Evergreen Mills will be our target".

" Is that a valley of some sorts" asked Sydney?

" Yep, sorry the drawling isn't that good but I did it on short noticed" explained Michael.

" How deep is the valley" asked Reilly?

The Dragon Knights turned towards her direction with Byran asking" are you saying you're going to join us".

Reilly looked at Michael before saying" We'll be honored".

" And we owe those son's a bitches a life time of pain for what they did to my sister" spoke Ginny slamming her fist down against the table.

Michael held up his hands to silence them before he said" good, save that anger for the enemy Ginny. About how far down do you think the valley goes, Jessica"?

" Give or take 100 to 250 feet depending on where you are. There is only one trail that lead inside the valley on the ground level, but it will be well guard with 3 shacks. One near the entrance another towards the north and a third at the south. If we can take them out with out being noticed for long. We will have the advantage of shooting down on our enemy" she finished.

" That sounds like a good plan. We need two teams. I will lead the cliff top team that will take out these shacks and provide cover for the ground team" said Michael.

" I'll lead the ground team, " added Reilly.

Pausing a little he spoke" okay we have our leaders. We'll need fast and long range shots for the cliff top team. Ginny, Donavon, Jessica and Sydney will be part of my team.

That leaves me with, Butcher, Brick, Charon, and Uncle Leo for the ground team then".

" Hey what about me" asked Bryan looking slightly hurt that they didn't include him?

Looking Bryan right in the eyes Michael spoke" Listen someone has to stay here and look out for Whiplash and Alpha. Byran you're the future of this group. I will not place everyone at risk on this mission. Plus I leaving you in charge of Catherine my very own daughter if that doesn't speak of my trust in you, nothing will".

" I understand, it will be done sir".

Right before they where about to end the mission briefly Reilly turned to her 2 initiates Hammer and Ryan.

" If you can return to the Ranger Compound in Seward Square you will both become full members of the Rangers. The journey will not be easy and since there is only two of you will have to work together. Remember everything we have taught you and will be find" she added trying to ease there worried looks they had on their faces.

About 1 hour later everyone had their gear and was ready to leave Megaton. Michael was busy giving Bryan last minute instructions when Whiplash came in.

" I wish I could have done more to save Lucy. I am sorry Mike I let everyone down" he told him as if he hadn't been wanting to tell him this for days.

Handing Catherine over to Bryan he spoke" you have nothing to be sorry for my friend. You gave everything you had from what I hear. Not to mention that left arm of yours. Speaking of which aren't some of Doctor Granger's doctors coming over her soon to help give you a robotic arm".

" Yeah, I am scheduled for the surgery at the Megaton Hospital some time in the next 2 days. Do you mind me asking how much it cost" asked Whiplash?

" An arm and a leg" said Michael grinning.

Whiplash shook his head and chuckled a bit before walking out of his room.

" Take good care of her" told Michael to Bryan who nodded shifting her against his other arm. 

Leaving Megaton they headed west and towards Evergreen Mills. They didn't run into much resistance expect a group of yao guai, and a few mole rats which where easily dispatched. About 3 hours later they finally made it to the chapel where Lucy had found Jessica. Going inside they took a small breather before spiting into to there two forces with Michael's group going north up the steep incline while Reilly's group went straight on long the train tracks that split the valley down the middle.

Going up the incline slowed them a bit but after 10 minutes they could finally see all of the Evergreen Mills.

" Wow, so what was this place before a raider camp" asked Sydney looking through her scope on her magnum.

" Not sure but we found a lot of metal and steel that we used to help support the series of caves that are found inside the foundry" spoke Jessica pointing to the huge building that was only slight damaged compared to everything else inside the grounds.

They could see one of the shacks which was a look out post since that was built on top of a tower over looking the entire complex as well. Jessica pointed out the two other shacks along with where the slave pens where kept when she was last here.

Michael got down on one knee as did everyone else and he whispered" okay, hears the plan. I want Sydney and Donavon to take out the entrance shack. Sydney you will cover it from here. Donavon I need you to swing up around and cover it on the opposite side of the valley. I will take the southern shack while Ginny will take the northern shack up in the upper most corner of the valley. Jessica I want you to get in the middle of Ginny and me and provide cover fire for us. Finally… be careful okay. If everything works out as planned they won't know what will hit them".

After finishing up his speech they all silently began to move around the boarders of the valley making sure they could not been scene since it was the middle of the day. Just when they where all in position Reilly spoke on her pip-boy.

" We're in position right now. About 25 feet away from the entrance shack behind a derailed train car. We can see a lot of mines and other traps blocking the way".

" Okay gives us a few more minutes, were almost in position" responded Jessica.

Once Michael got into position he pulled out his sniper rifle and lay down on his chest taking aim at the shack. He could see one raider was inside the shack with another walking back and forth along a small man made path that lead down to the ground.

" Holy shit is that a behemoth. Look at the giant cage before the foundry" spoke Jessica into her pip-boy.

Looking in the direction she had spoke he saw what she was talking about. Somehow they managed to capture a behemoth behind an electrified fence as even now it kept touching the cage only to be shocked back away from it.

" Is it true, Michael" asked Charon?

" I am just as stunned as Jessica, but yes it's a real Behemoth" he responded back.

" I am thinking we can use that to our advantage. Before we start our main assault if you could some how free the monster, I am willing bet it will cause hell for the raiders. And who knows they could end up killing each other" stated Reilly.

Thinking a bit Michael spoke" that sounds like a good plan. Once I see a large number of them coming after you guys, we'll free the behemoth some how".

" Jess, can you see anything from you're angle that will help with taking out that cage's power" asked Michael?

After a short pause she answered back" yeah, it seems the cage's main power generator is in the back behind a rail car".

Looking through his scope he could see his target tucked between the rail car and small opening of the cage itself. The shot was barely a foot wide on all sides which from his distance would be barely an inch or two to his the target.

" Damn, the two guards aren't visible, I need someone to distract them" said Sydney.

A few seconds later Reilly spoke" I've got an idea, Leo toss a rock up there".

Uncle Leo looked around and found a hand sized rock and tossed over his head and waited until it smashed inside the small window next to the door.

Everyone looked at him as he spoke" sorry".

Suddenly they could voices coming from the shack with one man opening the door saying" Who the fuck did that"?

As soon as he opened the door Sydney fired a shot hitting him right in the side of the head making him fall over to the right side. The other raider spotted his body on the floor when suddenly he was hit repeatedly in chest before falling backwards dead.

" Go Reilly, we keep you covered from here" spoke Sydney while they started moving across the valley giving them time to disarm the mines and booby traps.

Michael could hear the distance shot and quickly lined up the head shot to the raider woman who was sitting at the table inside the shack eating something. Firing the shot the bullet went through the window and hit her right in the left eye before exiting out from the back of her head spraying the wall with blood and brains. The other female raider raced around the shack to where the window had been hit by the bullet. Just when she entered Michael's scope he fired leading her right into a head shot in the side of the head killing her instantly.

Meanwhile Ginny had to wait until the male raider had come around before she fired hitting him right in the throat. This caused the second male raider to trip over him for he was running close by him attempting to run down the small platform. Falling off the ramp he landed right on top of the metal spikes of the slave pens, which prevent the slaves from attempting to climb over the fence.

Looking up a raider with red face paint saw his fellow raider be impaled on top of the spikes screamed" We're under attack". Running over his station he hit a button which caused an alarm to go off.

Suddenly raiders from all all directions went on high alert and began pouring out towards the slave pens.

" We're clear of the main traps, going father inside the complex" shouted Reilly into her pip-boy.

" Watch out 3 groups of raiders are coming from the buildings" spoke Jessica.

This caused Reilly's group to stop before going past the ramp which would lead them up to the nearby shack. They all ready their weapons and waited until they spotted 5 raiders rounding the corner and opened up into them with a massive spray of bullets.

All 5 died which caused the other groups of raiders to stop before going around the rail car as they tossed grenades over and under the rail car at them.

" Watch out, Butcher" shouted Brick pulling him backwards right before the grenade went off causing the ramp to shake violently before collapsing down to the ground.

" Charon, Leo hold them off her. Butcher and Brick fallow me" shouted Reilly going left and towards the slave pens.

Reilly leaned her head slightly behind the shack when she saw bullets whiz by her as one grazed her cheek causing her to lean back.

" Brick go left, Butcher fallow me" ordered Reilly.

Wheeling around the shack they fired killing two raiders. Once they had gone past the shack they started taking fire from groups of raiders who hadn't gone past the rail car and cage.

" Fuck" shouted Butcher taking a bullet to the back of the thigh making him hobbled the rest of the distance behind the same station of the man who caused the alarm to go off.

" Now" shouted Reilly.

Sydney and Donavon opened up from above killing 4 of them in a flash before they had to pull back from a large group of reinforcements who had gone up past the rail car coming down the tracks.

" Fire at will," shouted Michael into his pip-boy.

Micheal spotted a man trying to climb on top a few rail cars as he hit the man right in the back where his heart would be. Looking down he saw another woman get struck in the side of the head near the cage. While Jessica sprayed a burst of her assault rifle down hitting another small group of raiders who where coming from behind the foundry. Michael spotted a man coming from the foundry and fired hitting him right between eyes making his head explode. This caused the rest of them near the foundry from charging all at once.

" Take the shot now, we're ready" shouted Charon over the gunfire.

" That burns" spoke Sydney's voice into her pip-boy.

" What happen" asked Jessica who was busy reloading her weapon?

" I got hit in the collar. Lucky me it went straight through" she answered back.

Michael fired a shot, which hit too high and bounced off a small rock nearby. Quickly reloading his sniper rifle he took a second shot slightly lower and hit his target making the power go out to the fence holding the behemoth.

As if the behemoth could figure out what had happen it smacked the door making it bend. They could see the raiders attention turn towards the now extremely pissed off behemoth who suddenly broke down the fence holding it inside.

The behemoth's tough skin made there shots bounces right off it. Looking down it backhanded two raiders sending them flying into some type of shed. Another woman tried to toss a grenade when the monster jumped in the air and crushed her like a bug. Reaching down and picking up a man who fired his saw off shot at the behemoth causing the monster to let out a terrible yell before it bit the man's head off spitting it to the side and tossing the limp body away. Two missile's hit the mutant twice in the chest which caused it to turn to see 4 raiders coming from the foundry while 2 where firing with there mini guns provide cover for there fellow raiders. Shielding it's face the behemoth reached down and grabbed the bent section of the chained door and tossed it at them cutting two men in half before crushing the rest of them too death.

Just when the behemoth was about to charge another group of raiders who where behind the foundry a man came racing forward and fired a fatman hitting the mutant right in the middle of the chest. After the blinding white flash went away the mutant dropped too it's knees blacked from the burns of the blast. Finally another wave of raiders finished off the mutant making it fall over dead.

" Thank goodness" spoke a raider right before he was drilled with tons of bullets by Leo's mini gun.

Leo and Charon had charged up past the cage and killing 3 more men whom had forgotten about them He could see what's left of the raiders going back inside the foundry building with Leo and Charon falling close behind them.

" We'll get in and after them" said Charon as Uncle Leo pulled the door off it's hinges and went inside.

" I am coming too" shouted Jessica into her pip-boy while Michael watch her go sliding down the valley before losing her balance which caused her to go falling down the hill. While falling she lost her helmet and went crashing through a broke window on top of the foundry.

" Jess, Jess" shouted Michael into his pip-boy but he was greeted by silence.

About 5 minutes later everyone was down inside the valley of Evergreen Mills. Reilly came hobbling over while Brick was helping Butcher limp over to join them.

" You okay" Michael asked Reilly?

" Yeah, it's not the first time I have been shot in the ass" she replied.

" Mike, we have get in there who knows what they will find inside the foundry" spoke Sydney with an urgent voice.

" True… Reilly we don't know what will find inside there. So,lets make sure we all don't walk inside a trap. I'll take Ginny and will go and meet Charon, Leo and Jessica" said Michael.

Right before he and Ginny ran off Brick called out" we'll give you 15 minutes and then where coming in after you, anyways".

Michael quickly set a small timer on his pip-boy letting him know when Reilly's group would be coming in. Right before they entered the foundry Michael turned to Ginny saying" For Lucy" as she shook his hand and nodded.

Going inside they spotted at least 6 dead raider bodies riddled with bullets lying on the floor and nearby on the second floor. After checking the entire foundry out they didn't find any sign of Jess, Charon, or Leo.

" Michael, over here" shouted Ginny who opened a door, which lead down a set stairs and into a cave of some sorts.

Walking slowly down the stairs they could see the cave system Jessica was talking about. It was dimly lite with a few pieces of furniture strewn about along with a storage area, bar, pool table, and even a kitchen which lead up and around to the right. Most of the trails where lad down with boards of wood or other metals.

Going inside the cave they hid behind couch as they saw a couple raiders near the pool table who where busy talking.

" I don't see any more dead bodies. That's a bad sign" whispered Michael.

" Indeed, but I have ace up my sleeve" added Ginny pulling out a home made silencer and attached into to her sniper rifle.

" There's two more guards up there, one near those benches to the north and another at the bar" spoke Michael looking through his Chinese assault rifle scope.

" I deal with the two guards near the pool table. Ginny take out the two father ones with you're rifle" spoke Michael who had left his pack with Reilly which held his own sniper rifle.

Nodding she fallowed closely behind Michael until they reach the first wooden planks that would lead up to the pool table and rest area. Looking at Ginny Michael started walking hunched over trying his best to stay in the shadow's with making a noise. Once he was about half way up the ramp he had to roll off to the side and hide behind stalactite which held a platform barely big enough to hide his body.

Leaning back around he spotted a female raider who was walking near the kitchen take a shot right between eyes making her fall backwards and between the cracks of two cave sections. He could hear a gentle thump from her body hitting the floor before he looked up to see the two other raiders hadn't noticed her death.

Going farther up the wooden planks Michael finally made it up against the opposite end of pool table where the two had started to play pool.

" Hey can you believe that shit that went on outside" spoke one raider.

" Yeah, I heard they killed Blade, Trey, and Mouse's group before the behemoth got them" added the other raider who hit the cue ball breaking the other balls.

Knowing one of them would come his way forced Michael to crawl under the table right before one of them appeared right where he had been hiding. Suddenly he heard a noise of a person crashing into a table.

" What the hell" asked one of the raiders turning his direction to see his fellow raider laying dead on top of the table.

Poking his rifle from under the table he fired one round hitting the man under chin with the bullet exiting the top of his head. The man's body slumped forward on top of the pool table. Sticking his feet out he grabbed one of the man's legs and applied pressure making him fall down.

Rolling out from under the table he spotted the raider was already back on too his feet as he swung down with his pool cue attempting to hit him. Michael blocked it with his rifle while he kicked up hitting the man right in the groin. Flipping himself back up Michael hit the man in the jaw with the butt end of his rifle sending him backward on the ground. Pointing his gun down he fired one more round at point blank range right in the heart so it would muffle his gun's noise.

He kicked the dead raider making sure he was dead before signaling Ginny to join him. Going west and checking out the bar area they found no more enemies

" After an attack like this, shouldn't there be more resistance" asked Ginny?

Looking down at his pip-boy which read 6 minutes left he spoke" One would think. Which means we took more of them out then we thought or they're waiting for us. And I bet it's the second one since, we haven't seen any sign of the other Dragon Knights yet".

Going back across a narrow path and past the kitchen they could see a small ladder which lead up to a built in second floor of a large chamber where they could hear voices echoing off the cave's walls.

" Ginny take the second floor. From the looks of these power cables there is a major power supply up there. I want you take out the power to this part of the room on my signal" he said giving her one of Lucy's combat knives.

" How will I know what the signal is" she asked him?

" I will give you a two finger salute. Remember we still have 5 minutes until we'll reinforcements will come. Oh and Ginny by all means kill any one you can find up there, but silently" he said to her.

He waited until she climbed up the ladder and disappeared from his view before descending the stairs for he could see a couple bright lights where showing between the narrow stair well. Inside was a rather large muscular man torturing Jessica who was strapped to a board while Charon and Uncle Leo where in some type of mini cage that was electrified like the larger one that held the behemoth before.

Michael wondered how the hell they manged to capture Charon and Leo alive as he got closer and paused behind the bend of the corner. The room was large and held a tons of benches where at least 20 raiders who all where heavily armed we all laughing at the torture the huge man was doing.

" So… my little pet are you ready to admit. Give in and beg me to finally end it for you" he asked with a mocking tone.

" Go to fucking hell Red eyes" she yelled spitting blood into his face.

" Hit that bitch again" shouted some one from the crowd which Red eyes laughed while merrily wiping the blood of his face.

" Come Fight Me" screamed Leo at Red eyes.

Turning his head towards Leo and Charon he spoke" Look if you keep interrupting me, I will have to kill you. You're more valuable to me as slaves to be sold, but I still can collect you're bounties on you're dead bodies too like I did you're other friend".

Just when Jessica was about to say something she heard some clapping which made everyone stop laughing and turn to notice Michael slowly walking down the last couple steps in the middle of all the raiders. Suddenly they all had their guns point at him as they encircled him.

" Stop, let the famous Commander Rivers through, I am very interested to meet him" spoke Red eyes.

Moving aside Michael walked calmly up the set of stairs and onto the platform where he noticed the raider who was guarding Charon and Leo actually nod his head at him. Not sure what this meant he went past them and right in front of Red eyes who patted Jessica hard on the head many times forcing her glass eye to pop out.

Looking down he could see the timer showed 1 minute as he knew he had to give Reilly's group some more time before they could make it here.

" I will make this clear as I can. Release my fellow Dragon Knights and I promise you're deaths will be quick" threaten Michael.

The entire crowd laugh hard before he responded" You're threaten me. Before you get any grand ideas of you're skill we let you come in here. Oh and you're friends on the outside who are waiting for us to come out the front doors are in for a nasty surprise. Behind this stage is tunnel carved out of this cave that will lead up and on top of the valley where we will slaughter you're friends for what you did too my men".

Not even flinching from his words Michael spoke" fight me like a man if you have the are you just some leader who needs some one to hold his dick when he pees".

Dropping his assault rifle to the ground and taking out his katana which he used to point right at him. This made Red eyes pull out two huge blades from his belt before he joined them together making it a double bladed weapon.

" So it seems you think you have some skill with a blade. Let's see what you can do little man" he added pushing Jessica's torture table away and up against the wall.

Gripping his katana in both hands Michael said" For what you did to Lucy, I promise I will kill you".

Red eyes charged forward swing his weapon with aggressive blows which caused Michael to retreat as he was barely able to stay on his feet from the strength he was delivering which each blow. Ducking a slice to his head he went on one knew before blocking over his head a blow that was again aimed at his head.

Michael was struggling to stop the blade from cutting him in half, for it he was slowly forcing Michael's blade lower and lower. With his other hand free he grabbed Michael by the left arm and tossed him making him go sliding across the ground. Quickly he used his momentum to roll back up to a ready position.

" What are you smiling at you little shit" spoke Red eyes with an angry expression across his face.

" Nothing, but a dead man. I now know how to defeat you".

Racing forward he swung high again at Michael who this time he parried his blade to the right using his own momentum against causing him to stumble forward before he cut him quickly on the back.

This caused Red eyes to yelp in pain before turning back around to find Michael on him like lightening. He began using quick and short attacks on him using his own size and strength against him. About a minute later Michael swung around with his katana in his right hand cutting him across his massive chest as he hunched down holding his wound. While down Michael Michael gripped his katana in both hands and stabbed down with all his might at an angle entering the side of his massive neck and into his body.

Red eyes had a stunned look on his face when suddenly Michael twisted his katana completely serving his brain stem killing him. Pulling his blade out from his neck he turned to face a even more stunned raider crowd who all ready there own weapons again. Michael looked up and gave the two-finger salute and suddenly the lights went out.

Gunfire could be heard come from all directions with screams and shouts coming from the raiders who didn't know what had just happen. Finally 30 seconds later the back up generator was turned on with all the raiders either dead or near death laying on the floor. Looking up he could see Reilly's group had finally arrived and caught everyone by surprise.

" Now that's what I call a killing spree" spoke Brick.

" You guys okay" asked Reilly?

Getting up he started to and untiring Jessica while Sydney and Donovan opened the cage Leo and Charon where being held in. Sydney was busy checking on the raiders near the cage making sure they where all dead when she noticed the African American raider was still breathing.

" Get up" she shouted at the man. He didn't move still pretending to be dead when she suddenly kicked in right in the chest knocking the wind out of him.

Everyone turned to look at the scene with Sydney lowered her SMG at the man when he pleaded" wait. I am not here by choice. I swear I am not you're enemy hear".

Jessica had just put in glass eye back and spoke" pathetic asshole. I'll show you a choice".

Taking out her sword she slowly advanced on him when Michael stepped in front of her saying" Let me handle this".

She looked pissed but slowly back down letting Michael come forward. The man got up slowly showing many long scars across his chest and back though his raider uniform.

" Please I have information that I know could help you. It is very important all of Megaton lives are at stake".

" That sounds like a lot of bull shit too me" added Charon.

" Let me crush his bones" spoke Leo punched his fists together.

Holding up his hand to silent them he asked" now what are you talking about"?

" Listen I don't have much time. Less then 5 hours ago before you guys showed up I finished installing the final parts on a old pre war rocket. It's in rout right now to Tenpenny Tower to be used on Megaton with a new nuclear warhead attached too it. Also a man called Mr. Burke paid Red eyes extra money to attack you guys at that damn vault you guys have claimed" finished the man.

" Sounds like a dying man's plea" spoke Butcher.

" I'll prove it too you. Fallow me at gun point I don't care" he added while running too the right with everyone falling close behind while they entered Red eyes personal quarters.

Inside they found notes saying everything the man had said along with a personal note signed by Mr. Burke himself.

" That's fucking it. For too long that man has gotten away with what he has done" shouted Michael.

" Are we actually going after him now" asked a slightly excited Jessica?

" You damn well best believe we are. It's time to take the fight to him now" he stated.

Reilly stepped forward saying" And don't even ask Michael. We'll see this mission through with you" with the Rangers shouted at loud at what Reilly said.

" Let me come with you" asked the raider man?

" Haven't you done enough already" replied Sydney.

Looking down and back up he spoke" more than you ever know. I use to a brother of hood steel initiate before I left with the outcasts. But after a few years with the outcasts I realize this was a mistake and that I would never is accepted back into the real brotherhood. So left the outcasts and stared looking for work as a bomb expert. But soon found myself in debt with Tenpenny himself. After doing his dirty work for a while he sold my contract to these raiders and that's where I have been for about a year now".

" Is that all" asked Charon bluntly?

" Well that's the short version, if you want we can hold hands and talk about it later. But right now we have to stop that convoy that is carrying it too Tenpenny Tower" he added with a serious tone.

" Fair enough. What's you're name" asked Michael?

" Joe Wilson will do" he told them.

" Okay Joe, lead the way we have a convoy to catch" said Michael as they went out the tunnel Red eyes had managed and back on top of the valley.

A/N Questions? Or Any Comments? I am always willing to listen. Also thanks to all who have made my story a favorite. I will try to get a new chapter out every Sunday


	16. Removing the Threat

A/N" I do not own or pretend to own anything by Fallout series". This is just my view on everything he did during the game, which would have taken a group of people to do. This is AU but will still fallow most of the original story line with me adding my creative touch to the side missions and main ones.

Chapter 15

Removing the Threat

Leaving Ever Green Mills they fallowed Joe hopping to intercept them at RobCo Facility before they made it inside Tenpenny Tower.

" Michael how do we know he isn't leading us too a trap? He said he use to work with Tenpenny himself. Are you sure about this?" typed Reilly on her pip-boy.

Joe along with Ginny where up front scouting the trip when he got her message as Ginny sniped a wild dog before they started walking again.

" I am sure about this, no. But right now we don't have a choice, as I do believe what he said about them trying to blow up Megaton. And that's one threat I can't take any chances on" Michael typed back to her.

About 1 hour later they made it to the RobCo Facility which set upon a series of hills with only one small valley in the middle where the convey could go throw carrying something like a rocket.

" Are you sure about this" asked Charon?

" Last time I checked the plans this would be the easiest place for them to get threw these hills. But I can't guarantee with 100 % this will be where they will be heading, No" replied Joe.

" I still thinking where wasting out time with him. We should just hit this Tower with everything we have" said Brick petting her Mini gun.

" Damn right Brick" shouted Jessica pumping her fist at her.

Michael shook his head saying" Look we can't go barraging in guns blazing or we all could end dying".

" I know, I know" said Jessica?

" Well if you knew that why did you ask anyways" asked Butcher?

" Because Michael and Reilly are why people like me, Jessica and Charon are soldiers and not raiders. There the control we're the killing instinct" explained Brick.

" Okay I have a plan here. All the Dragon Knights will stay up here. Reilly and her Rangers I want you to go down to the opposite hill, which is slightly smaller than this one. Make sure to stay out of sight until the last moment before firing and for Christ sakes watch you're targets. If we blow up that rocket now we all won't be around to regret it" finished Michael.

" You heard him boys. Ginny go south and scout out their approach, the rest of you down to the opposite hill" spoke Reilly to her Rangers. Giving Michael a last nod she left them.

" Okay lets set up a cross fire here. Charon and Jessica I want you at the rear, near the southern end of the hill. Sydney and Leo will take the front while me and Joe will cover the middle. And try not to do anything stupid while I am away" said Michael walking away.

Just as Michael was out of sight Sydney spoke" just remember we've got an eye on you Mr. Wilson. If that's really you're name".

Merrily nodding he said" I understand. And if I was in your shoes I would do the same thing. I know more than most trust is earned not given. So I will let my actions speak for themselves".

Walking away he sat quietly by himself while taking a drink of water from his small pack he had brought with him.

" I don't understand. He wants to try and help" spoke Uncle Leo. The rest of them walked away leaving Leo scratching his head with a confused look.

15 minutes later Ginny and Michael came back from their separate scouting missions both reporting no movement.

Ginny was busy adjusting her scope when she turned and asked" So… how are you holding up"?

Michael scanned the landscape for a couple seconds before lowering his rifle. Taking a deep breath he replied" honesty I don't know. Losing Lucy is something I always new could happen. But you are never prepared to lose someone you love. No matter how many times you tell yourself".

" I understand. At least you have Katie. Speaking of her, what will you tell her when she asks what happen to her mother" she asked him?

Turning around and facing her he respond" the truth. Lucy died fighting for what she believed in. For what we all believe in. Do you think I should lie to her"?

" No I didn't mean that. It's just… I guess you're right" she said putting her hand up to her mouth to stop herself from crying.

Walking over to her he put a hand on her shoulder as she nodded in return.

" How do you do it? I mean I am barely able to keep myself together and she was just my sister. I can't imagine how you can keep going"?

" I guess cause I have too. I mean not just for Katie's sake but for all my teammates. They're depending on me as I depend on them. And you know as much as I do after a while they become more than teammates. There family now, so I am not truly alone in my suffering or in my happiness" he explained

Saying nothing back to him Ginny quickly scanned the east side of incline when she spotted 2 raiders with some type of gas masks on heading in there direction. Waving she got Michael's attention bringing him over to where she was. They waited a few minutes letting the group come closer so they could see there fighting strength.

There was 2 guards in front of 2 bramen who were pulling what look like a old truck frame with wheels with a big piece of tarp over what would be the rocket warhead. Along the side of the rocket was 3 more raiders on each side with 2 more guarding the rear.

" Okay Ginny tell Reilly I want her and her Rangers to take out the front guard. We'll take out the rear guard and force the remaining 6 out in the open" he said to her.

Running back Ginny quickly relayed Michael's plan while he informed the rest of the Dragon Knights what was going on.

" How far do you think we should let them into the valley" typed Reilly?

Thinking for a few seconds he typed back" about half way, so if they try to escape forward or backwards it will be the same distance".

Looking right he could see Joe's tension which seem to radiate off him. The man looked to be about 25 but he could tell he hadn't seem much action up close as he was a bomb expert which usually meant he would be far away from the hot zones. Finally after 10 minutes they spotted the raider caravan slowly make their way into the valley. They would wait until Reilly's group took out the front guard first before wiping out the rear so they could create as much confusion as possible.

Eying up his shot he waited until he heard a couple shots before he fired hitting a raider right in the head dropping him. The second raider next to him only had a few moments to turn and watch his comrade die before a two short bursts of gun fire hit him right in the chest and face.

" We're under attack. Fan out" screamed a woman raider behind her mask.

The six who were left standing scrambled away from the caravan and up against the near cliff walls on both ends while the bramen remained still.

" Give them a minute" typed Jessica wanting them to keep wandering into their sights and farther away from the rocket.

Finally he could see 3 masks appear into his scope as he fired taking part of the raider's head of causing him to drop where he was standing.

" Shit" shouted one firing up into the hills at random when Charon jumped down behind them fallowed by Leo. Charon used the butt end of his shotgun to strike the one woman right in the side of the head before she could turn around causing her to fall to the ground. Leo charged forward knocking away the man's hunting rifle before he could fire. Grabbing the man by the back of the head he picked up him slamming him face first against the valley's wall crushing his skull and face.

Right before the 3 remaining raiders could try to help there friends Brick fired 4 quick bursts from her mini gun killing 2 of them. The last raider went scrambling back dodging both Butcher's and Donavon's shots at her until she reached the rocket.

" I might die here but I am taking all you assholes with me" she screamed pulling out what look like some remote trigger.

Just before she could pull the trigger Reilly grabbed the woman's wrist pulling her arm back. Turning around she headbutted the woman causing her to stumble a bit before Reilly twisted her arm forcing her to let go of the trigger. While still facing her back she kicked her knee from behind making drop to her knees. Letting go of her arm she put the woman into a headlock attempting to strangle her to death. Suddenly the raider bit down biting Reilly's forearm, which caused her to cry out in pain. Despite the bite she held onto her head any way, as she put her other arm on top of her head and turned sharply finally snapping her neck.

" You okay Reilly" asked Butcher coming down into the valley.

" I guess, the fucking bitch bite me though" showing her bite wound to him.

Soon everyone was down inside the valley when Sydney spoke" well Joe you're up. Disarm this thing before it kills us all".

Jessica suddenly raised her gun and kept it pointing at his back while he and Charon pulled the tarp off the rocket.

" Donovan I want you to assist as well" ordered Reilly to Donovan who gave her a quick salute before kneeling down beside Joe.

After a few minutes Joe popped up saying" Well I have good news and bad news. The good news is I removed the remote trigger mechanize so it can't be triggered remotely. The bad news is it still can be rigged to exploded although you have to know what you're doing to do that".

" Wonderful" added Jessica with a snarky attitude.

" So what kind of force could set this thing off still" asked Reilly?

Thinking for a minute Joe responded" well the warhead is pre war tech so it can stand a lot of force, but I certainly don't want to test how much force it can take".

" This changes nothing. We still have our ticket inside Tenpenny Tower now and more importantly Megaton is no longer endanger, right" asked Michael?

" Yep, I've cut the fuel lines to the rocket engines in the rear, so this bad boy isn't doing any flying any time soon" added Donovan.

" What are you suggesting" asked Charon?

" That a small group going pretending to be these dead raider go inside so we can open the gate and get the rest of us in" explained Michael.

" Something tells me we won't receive a warm welcome" added Sydney.

Nodding his head Michael said" true. But it's time Tenpenny and Mr. Burke answer for their crimes. And if any of the tower's residents try to stop us from doing this, they'll get the same".

At this Brick and Jessica exchanged excited looks before Reilly added" easy girls. Don't just kill anyone you see. Just those who are a potential threat, remember where the good guys here".

Michael, Ginny, Jessica, Donavon, Sydney, and Joe would be part of the strike team that would carry the rocket inside the tower. Taking off their battle armor, helmets, and packs quickly leaving them inside the RobCo Facility. With only there weapons, leather armor and the raider gas masks it left them a bit exposed but was their only option of getting inside the tower. Michael and Jessica where in front while Ginny and Donavon held the sides with Sydney and Joe at the rear.

" We'll keep a safe distance so that if they are watching you no one will assume anything's wrong" said Reilly.

" I still don't know why I can't go" asked Leo?

" Because my mutant friend we don't have a mask big enough for you're head" answered Brick.

Making a slow approach they could see Tenpenny Tower getting closer and closer until they arrived in front of the gates.

" Do you have the package" asked a voice through a small intercom?

" What do you think is under the tarp, dog shit"replied Jessica with a smart ass tone.

" Raider scum, come on in" said the voice making the doors suddenly open. Jessica nodded at Michael gave her a small thumbs before they ordered the bramen to slowly pull the caravan inside the tower's gates.

Once inside they where greeted by at least 10 Tenpenny guards wearing there yellow and brown combat armor. But something was not right with the guards themselves. Doing research on Tenpenny Tower its self they knew Tenpenny was a man of habit. That meant all the guards should have the same weapons as would be easier to keep track of their ammo and maintenance.

" Stop, we'll take it from her" said a man as a small group of security guards came running through the double doors, which led inside the tower.

Jessica pretending to the raider leader said" stand down boys, for now".

Looking around he could see the 10 guards who greeted them had moved in front of them blocking them from fallowing after the other guards whom had quickly pulled the rocket inside the building.

Michael quickly typed with out looking" something's not right here, be ready".

Once the double doors in front of them had closed suddenly the doors behind them slammed shut tight.

" What's going on here" asked Jessica?

" Nothing my friends. Just making sure those nasty ghouls don't try to come inside. Chief Gustavo's my name. Please fallow us around the corner, We've set up a small place for you guys to rest" he said.

Right before Jessica was about to say something Michael put hand on her arm handing her a grenade and stepping in front of her.

" Who's these" asked Gustavo?

" I have to give you something from the boss" said Michael making Gustavo come closer and hold on his hand.

Pulling a grenade out of his left pocket Michael had quickly pulled the pin and placed it into his hands before he slowly pulled back his own hands that had been covering it.

" What the fuck" he asked to see Michael had already taken off his mask along with all the other Dragon Knights finally relieving themselves.

" Take this you talon Company shit" yelled Michael kicking the fake Gustavo in the chest making him stumble backwards as the grenade had fallen out of his hands landing right in front of them. Jessica at the same type Michael was busy kicking the man had tossed the grenade Michael had given to her.

The Dragon Knights dove to the right and left just when the disguise Talon company mercs where about to fire. The two explosions that fallowed rocked them killing 2 mercenaries instantly with another 2 serious wounded.

It didn't take long for the 6 other Mercenaries to realize what had happen before they returned firing forcing the Dragon Knights to take cover. Michael and Sydney had dove behind a table quickly over turning it while Jessica had sprinted behind the left of building as Joe and Donavon had ducked behind the small sand bag barrier that was set up near the door.

The Talon Company mercenaries had fallen back towards the double doors that lead inside for it provided good cover for them.

" Donavon get that door open" shouted Michael before a bullet shattered the top parts of the table they where behind sending splinters of wood everywhere.

Jessica than did something crazy as she ran across the left side of the building right in the middle of the gunfire. Diving to the right she fired her assault rifle hitting 1 man in the head and another 3 times in the legs before she got hit at least 3 times in the chest and once in the thigh before she slide back behind the right side of the building.

" Ah that was fucking smart" chocked out Jessica while she spit of some blood onto the ground.

Looking behind him he could see Donavon and Joe where having difficulties open the door, which seem to be stuck.

" Stand clear," shouted Joe who planted a small explosive on the door with a 10-second timer.

" Sydney fallow me" shouted Michael pulling out his scoped Magnum as she did the same.

Rolling to there right Michael and Sydney both stood up and fired 3 quick shots from there magnums killing 2 guards who had attempted to finish off Jessica. Sydney while running suddenly got shot right above her right knee making her stumble forward and fall face first to the ground. Reaching behind him Michael pulled out his spare 10mm pistol firing both guns at the same time keeping the remaining Talon Company mercenaries at bay.

Grabbing Sydney by her hand he pulled her out from the killing zone and behind the left side of the building just before an explosion rang out sending the part of the front doors skyward.

" Shit" shouted Donavon who dove to the ground to protect himself from getting hit from the falling debris.

" Rush them" shouted a voice as Talon Company reinforcements had just arrived and was getting ready to storm them.

4 men suddenly dropped as soon as they came out of the doors being hit with a crossfire of Leo and Brick's mini guns. Reilly, Charon, and Butcher came rushing straight up the middle firing.

Charon had his missile launcher ready and fired a round hitting a man right in the chest which rocked the building while killing at least 2 more mercenaries who where standing right beside the man. The last 3 mercenaries had dove to the ground after the missile had caused parts of the doors to explode all around them.

Nodding at Reilly, Michael raced around the corner joining her and Butcher inside the tower. Once inside they could see the last 3 mercs where trying to run away. Reilly fired hitting one 3 times in back of his head while Butcher shot another man 4 times in each leg causing him to fall to the ground hard. Running past the wounded man Michael hopped over the center desk just as the mercenary turned and attempted to fire his Chinese assault rifle at him. When no bullets came out a look of horror come upon his face before he tried to run down the small hallway towards the elevator which lay in front of them. Getting on knee he aimed carefully firing one shot hitting the man in the back of head making his body go limp and fall face first against the hard floor.

" Jess" said Michael out load turning around and getting ready to go check on her when Brick came into view supporting Jessica with her left arm around her neck.

" Are you going to be okay" he asked while Brick gently placed her up against the near by wall.

Spitting some blood on the ground she replied" Okay? No. But I'll live. Just next time try to stop me from doing something that stupid again. I've never thought I would be happy to have that radiation accident" she chuckled a bit holding her chest.

Putting a hand on her shoulder he nodded at before they started checking out the tower. There was 1 shop and small bar on the right end but with no one there as the left side had another shop and restaurant with still no one inside it either. Going up the flight of stairs they checked each room and found no one was even hiding out which didn't make any sense.

" I know we made a loud entrance but where the hell is everybody"asked Donovan reloading his weapon?

" I don't know. But lets go up the tower and see what we can find out," said Reilly.

Going back down the stairs they went behind the counter and to the main elevator which was not working at the moment. Right next to the doors where the top parts of the elevator's panels which were suppose to shield them from any fallen debris.

" Well I guess that's how they got that damn rocket up there" said Joe.

" I knew it had to be you guys. The famous Dragon Knights and Reilly's Rangers" spoke an elderly man who had a protectron robot next to him standing in front of the counter.

At this everyone pointed there guns at him as he lowered his combat shotgun saying" whoa, easy there youngsters. The names Herbert Dashwood and my robot friend Shakes who actually is the bartender of the Federalist Lounge".

" Wait are you the Herbert Daring Dashwood. The one Three Dog tells the stories about" asked Ginny with a puzzled look on her face?

" Indeed although that was years ago as you can see" he replied.

Walking up to him Michael asked" Can you tell us what's going on her"?

" Now that's a good question. I don't know much but about 4 hours ago I noticed all the security guards had been replaced with these mercenaries" said Dashwood.

" How did you notice that" asked Reilly?

Smiling he patted his own head saying" now young lady I might be old but I still remember a few things from my adventuring days. Now where was I again…? Oh yeah shortly there after they called everyone into the Federalist Lounge. I had been busy hiding near the bathrooms when I heard them coughing and could her thumps echoing from the lounge".

" Do you mean they killed them" asked Sydney while Michael bandaged up her leg wound?

" I thought they might have but I could see them carrying there bodies down into the basement and over head one of the guards say something about a gas that will leave them paralyzed for a few hours" stated Herbert.

Standing back up Michael asked" But why would they gas all of them"?

" Well it's not all of them I spotted Susan Lancaster, Anthony Ling up on the Penthouse Suites which is one floor below Tenpenny's personally suite. Come to think of it those are all the residents who voted not to allow the ghouls to move in and all those who voted for have been gassed" replied Herbert.

" Okay we can't leave those down in the basement to die either. Lets have Jessica, Butcher, Leo, Donavon, Sydney, and Ginny go down into the basement and try to rescue them. Me, Reilly, Charon, Brick, and Joe will go up and get that rocket back" said Michael.

Right before everyone was about to go there separate ways Dashwood spoke" I am come with you Commander River's group. Shakes go with the others" said Herbert to robot.

Just before they entered the stairwell which lead up the flight of stairs Reilly asked" so how many floors is it too the Penthouse Suites"?

" Eight I believe. At my age one is too many so I am not really too sure" laughed Herbert.

Jessica and Butcher's group entered the maintenance door on the far right of the main hall going down the 3 flight of stairs. Opening the door to relieve a dank basement full of heaters, water pumps, and other things, which made there standard of life so easy.

" Fucking lazy bastards," said Jessica out load.

" Um, okay. Come on lets keep going" stated Donavon as they went farther into the basement. On the far left was a maintenance elevator, which they found was not working at the moment for the fusion battery had been removed.

" Over here" shouted Ginny with Butcher who were busy trying to open a jammed metal door at the southern end of the room.

Once everyone was over they could see the real Tower security was busy setting up some blockade inside the room. Knocking on the door they got the attention of a couple guards who shouted some commands before a man in his under wear come in front of the glass panel that was in the middle of the door.

" Oh thank god you're hear. We're about to be overrun by feral ghouls but this door is jammed" spoke the real Chief Gustavo.

" What about the other residents" asked Butcher?

" Most can't walk from the gas they had received early. We've already lost 5 guards and 3 civilians to those damn monsters" he shouted through the door.

" Donavon see if you can get this door open" ordered Butcher.

Donavon ran to the ground and began to take apart the control panel. After a few moments he cursed" motherfucker, everything has been fried. I can't get the door open".

" Stand aside human" said Uncle Leo pushing aside the Rangers and Dragon Knights before he gripped the side of the metal door. Leo pulled with all his might and slowly the metal started to bend. Finally one giant tug later he ripped the metal door it's hinges sending him crashing backwards into a group of trashcans.

" Now that's brute strength" said Ginny while they raced inside room to see the 15 of the remaining residents where all leaning up against the nearby wall that had the door on it they had just ripped off.

Ahead of them the tower security had set small blockade of debris which was keeping the oncoming feral ghouls at bay who were coming from a big hole in the wall which lead into a sewer system.

The security guards where busy using rakes, pipes, and sledge hammers against the ghouls before retreating back away from the barrier.

" Why are there so many ghouls attacking you" asked Jessica?

" Not sure. We noticed all of Roy Phillips normal ghouls all have gone Feral within a day" replied Gustavo.

" One day, but how" asked Donavon?

" No time to worry about that now, lets hold this position here" said Jess.

Running forward they relieved the Tower guards and began opening up with their guns against the ghouls.

Mean while Micheal's group finally made up to the penthouse level. Slowly they opened the door before he ordered Joe, Charon, and Herbert down the left side while Reilly, Brick and Michael would take the right hall.

Running down the red carpet Joe was suddenly shot in the back with a sawed off shot gun blast by someone who had poked his gun slightly out the door. Charon who was right beside Joe kicked the door open knocking the man to the floor before he unloaded 2 shells into his chest.

" Watch out hostile residents. Mr. Wilson is down" shouted Charon.

Heeding Charon's warning them smashed open two doors before they tossed in there grenades. After they exploded they stormed inside firing at any one who was still alive. Clearing 3 other rooms was easy as these residents where not soldiers and where not ready to fight them off. At the opposite end near where Charon was they found a small lobby with a working elevator.

" I guess up we go" said Reilly opening the door.

" Hang on" said Michael running down the hall to see Charon had pulled Joe into the a empty room.

" Joe how bad is it" he asked him?

" I can't feel my fucking legs and my back is on fire" he screamed as Herbert tried to stop the bleeding.

" Stay here and make sure we don't find any more nasty surprises" ordered Michael to Charon who nodded at him.

" You don't think this a permanent thing" he asked Dashwood with a shaky voice?

" I am not sure. Once we remove these slugs we'll know for sure. Right now I am going to get some jet, that should ease the pain while me and you're ghoul friend here clear the rest of these rooms" he finished telling him.

Back down in the basement the Rangers and Dragon Knights where running low on ammo for the feral ghouls seem to keep coming despite there losses.

" We can't keep this up forever. We need a plan to get these people out of here" shouted Ginny reloading her laser pistol.

" If only we could get that elevator working again, but we don't have a spare fission battery" said Donavon.

" Actually I do" responded Shakes.

" Of course the robot runs on these things" replied Jessica.

Jessica fell back and told Gustavo the plan who added" okay, but that elevator can only carry 5 people at a time so will have to make some trips".

" Just hurry the fuck up" she shouted going back to the line.

While the tower security was busy taking up the 2nd group of civilians up the elevator Ginny suddenly screamed out in pain as a giant blob of radiation had landed on her armor and shoulder area forcing her remover her it.

" What the hell" asked Butcher when more blobs of radiation was flung at their barrier as it started to melt right in front of there very eyes.

" Watch out" shouted Donavon just when 3 ghouls had stormed the right side of the barrier slashing Butcher across his armor and side of his face.

Donavon fired 3 bursts from his Chinese assault rifle dropping one ghoul before Leo fired a few more bursts from his mini gun exploding both of there heads in a gory mess.

" We have do something now or we'll never make it" shouted Jessica loading her last clip into her laser pistol.

" We did have a emergency plan set up down inside the sewer to left" said Gustavo.

" What kind of emergency plan" shouted Sydney firing her SMG.

" There's an incendiary explosives rigged up here and inside the sewer. We had detected gas leaks that coming from this station that ran all the way up to Warrington Station which this sewer connects too" he shouted over the gun fire.

" That would burn everything in this tunnel and basement alive. But that seems like our only option, so how do we trigger the explosive before we escape" asked Jessica?

" That's the only problem. It's rigged to a remote which was left at the first explosive charge inside the sewer when they over ran us early".

Jessica didn't need to hear the rest. That meant someone would have to go inside the oncoming wave of ghouls and hit the switch killing everything inside the sewer along with themselves. But with most of them running out of ammo they really didn't have much of a choice.

" Load those last 5 civilians in the elevator now. I don't care if you have to throw inside" spoke Jessica to Gustavo.

Right before Jessica was about to say something Leo interrupted her" I'll go. I am the only one could possible even make the trip inside and reach the remote".

" Leo are you sure" asked Sydney?

Taking off his necklace he wore that had his Dragon Knight ring on it he gave it too Sydney saying" Tell the Commander… Leo gave his life for the greater good".

No one moved at first until Leo shouted" Go, now. Go"!

" You heard the mutant, move" shouted Jessica helping Ginny to her feet with the others running back through the basement just as the elevator went up carrying the last group of residents. Fallowing the security guards up the flight up stairs they quickly closed the maintenance door behind them.

Leo hopped over the barrier and stepped in front of the hole firing his mini screaming the whole time. After dropping 5 of them his mini gun had run out of bullets. Using his gun as a club he beat 2 ghouls down before tossing his weapon at them.

" Come and get me" he shouted running down the sewer and towards the explosive charge. Leo felt blobs of radiation hit his back which burned him but could not stop him from reaching the charge. Looking down he found the remote, which lay on the ground near a dead security guard. Picking the remote he turned around backhanded two ghouls who had slashed him across his back sending them flying into another small group of feral ghouls knocking them to the ground as well.

Realizing his hands where too big to press the button he smashed it against his head triggering the first explosive as the giant wall of flames engulfed him.

Jessica could feel the building rock violently while they pulled the last couple residents from the elevators right before a giant ball of fire blasted through the elevator shaft forcing them to ground. Getting up they could see scorch marks and small fires where all that remain from the massive under ground explosion.

Mean while Michael, Reilly, and Brick had arrived near the rooftop as the elevator doors opened showing a series of bathrooms and one emergency stairway. Going down the hall a bit before turning up they spotted some type of lounge with a pool table, couches, tables and radios with giant windows that allowed for them to look down upon the rest of the wasteland. On the far right was a door which lead to balcony that had a small set of stairs going up to the roof. But what really caught their attention was Mr. Burke who had a young woman held at gunpoint well using her body as a shield.

" At last. As soon as I heard we had a break in I knew it would be. I am surprised it took you so long to get here. You have such bad manners keeping me waiting like that" said Burke with a sick smile on his face.

" Just let the woman go. If you want a fight I am more than willing to give you" replied Michael.

Thinking a bit he asked" are you saying you would face me one on one"?

" I owe you a death, so lets not dick around any more" he fired back.

Smiling he said" I think that can work. You two Tenpenny is up on the roof you better move if you plan on stopping him".

" Why should we believe you, aren't you working for him" asked Reilly?

Shaking his head he tighten his grip on the woman's neck making her cough a bit before saying" I work for those who have the power. I am no more loyal to him than you. I work for money, period. And right now I can see Alistair's time is over, so I don't give two shits what happens to him".

" Reilly, Brick go… I handle this" spoke Michael never taking his eyes of Burke.

"Understood, come on Brick lets go" spoke Reilly walking carefully around Mr. Burke and his hostage before they opened the door going up the stairs.

" Let's settle this like they did in the old west, with a duel," said Mr. Burke.

" First thing let the woman go" said Michael to him.

Looking at her he added" who Susan? Okay if you say so".

Using his gun he hit her in the back of the head while pushing her forward. While she stumbled forward Burke fired 3 times into her back before she came crashing into a table sending cups and plates everywhere. Looking up Michael was pissed, as he could not save the poor woman who now lay dead barely 3 feet away from him.

Now getting a good look at him Mr. Burke had a dark black leather armor with a sniper rifle on his back along with a dart gun and other assassin tools on his gun belt.

" I've got one shot left and that's all I need to finish you off" spoke Michael dropping his Chinese assault rifle and 10 mm pistol to the ground behind him.

Pausing a bit Mr. Burke fired 8 more times into the dead body of Susan Lancaster saying" now where even. We draw once that second hand it's 12 and if both of us are still alive, swords will be next".

Michael watched him take of all his weapons exact for a sword he had on his left hip and began to wonder what he was playing at. This man was responsible for the deaths at Megaton and for his Lucy. Why was he acting like this was about honor. Shaking this thought from his head he watched the clock which hung above them and waited for the second hand to strike 12.

As soon as it did he pulled his scope Magnum out and fired as he could see Mr. Burke had done the same thing. Looking down he could see he been shot in stomach on his right side while Mr. Burke was holding his his upper chest on his right side where had been shot.

Putting away his magnum Michael withdrew his katana while at the same time Burke pulled his Chinese officer's sword out. Looking at the blade he could tell it had been cut a bit shorter at the end.

Spitting some blood on the ground Michael charged attempting to stab Burke in the chest. But Burke parried his blade to the left and slashed him across the calf as he went by him. Rolling to his left Michael dodged another slash which left a huge cut mark across the couch before he was back up on his feet again. Mr. Burke charged him making quick and fast slashes at him making Michael backpedal from the speed of his attacks.

Running into a bookcase Michael ducked a slash aimed at his head, which sent books everywhere. Slicing up at angle Mr. Burke jumped back with a surprised look across his face. Looking down at his slash wound Burke charged after him again. But this time Michael was ready blocking his two quick attacks which he knew was only meant to distract him before he attempted a one hand body attack which would cut him in half. Jumping back Michael swung down cutting his forearm in half making his severed arm drop his sword. Before he realized his arm hand had been cut off he kicked in right in the chest sending him backwards and over the couch.

" I know you're not dead yet" said Michael walking slowly towards the couch when suddenly Mr. Burke stood up wielding .32 pistol and fired. The fist shot hit Michael right in the left collar before exiting out his back while the second shot hit his right wrist forcing him drop his katana to the ground.

Stumbling backwards Michael attempted to find cover as he turned around but was shot again in his ass before he fell forward and behind the over turned table that Susan had crashed in. He could hear the last 2 shots from his pistol miss and break some of the window panels on the outside.

Burke tossed aside the pistol before walking slowly forward holding his injured right arm to his chest while he bent down and picked up Michael's katana with his left hand.

" Get up. I know you're not dead just yet" he said greeting through his own pain.

The pain that racked his body was the most he had ever experience before. Michael tried to get to his feet but quickly feel back down again. Suddenly he thought of his little girl and knew some how he had to get up and keep fighting and ignores the wounds he had received.

Standing up he turned around to face Mr. Burke who had a surprised look upon his face.

" I've told you before, I owe you a death and I will not rest. I will not die before I do that".

Charging forward Michael caught Burke by surprise ramming his shoulder into his gut and driving him backwards and up against the back of the elevator. Using his left hand he kept Bourke's left hand pinned against the wall so that he could not use the katana against him. Putting his knee up he blocked a couple of his leg attacks while reaching for his scoped magnum. Pulling it out he brought it up and under his chin saying" oh I lied about the one bullet" and pulled the trigger. The shot excited out top of his head sending pieces of his skull and brains all over the wall.

Stepping away from his dead body which crumbled to the floor Michael collapsed to the ground.

Mean while Reilly and Brick had raced up the small set of steps to find Tenpenny with 3 security guards standing next to the rocket which was installed in some type of firing device and pointed towards where Megaton should be at.

" Drop you're guns or I'll hit the button and that destroy you're precious town" said Tenpenny smugly.

" Not a chance asshole" replied Brick readying her mini gun.

" Find then say good bye to Megaton, " said Tenpenny hitting the button, which did nothing. Tenpenny kept hitting the button repeatedly but still nothing had as he suddenly had a scared look on his face.

" Ha we knew about you're plans to blow up Megaton and intercepted the raiders carrying this rocket and disabled it before we gave it to you" said Reilly pointed her rifle at the guards.

" Fuck this, I don't get paid enough to die for you" said one guard with the 2 other guards stepped away from Tenpenny leaving him by himself.

Tenpenny backed up pulling out a Chinese pistol pointing it at Rangers who where slowly advancing on him. Looking down at his watch Tenpenny had a defeated look on his face as he said" You may have stopped me here but you're too small to stop what's going to come here soon".

" What do you mean" asked Reilly?

Laughing he pointed his gun to the side of his head saying," wouldn't you like too know".

Pulling the trigger his body went limp before falling backwards and over the side of the building. Reilly and Brick attempted to reach him before he fell only to witness his body fall all the way to ground.

" So what do you we do now " asked Brick?

" Rest would nice" said a weak Michael who came hobbling up the stairs before falling on knee while Reilly and Brick came over to help him. 

It would be 2 days later before the Dragon Knights and Reilly's Rangers would be healthy enough to go back to Megaton. Michael's group was sadden to hear the news about Uncle Leo. Sydney honored Leo's last request giving Michael Leo's ring and telling him what he said. Going back down inside the burnt sewer they found the largest piece of Leo to bring back to burn before leaving. There progress was slowed down a bit due to carrying the rocket back but none less they all made it back to Megaton in one piece. Joe was sent immediately into surgery to see if he could ever walk again. But after 2 surgery's the doctors told him that his spine had been to badly damaged at that he was paralyzed permanently from the waist down.

The next day they where all gathered around again to burn what was left of Uncle Leo's body.

" It is with great sadness we are gathered here today. Even though Uncle Leo was a super mutant he gave his life saving others. And more to that he wanted to make a difference not just for the Dragon Knights but for everyone" finished Michael.

Jessica and Charon came forward both of them using flamers and torched was left of Leo's body. Giving Leo a quick salute they dispersed to talk amongst themselves for a bit. The Rangers bid them a quick farewell before finally leaving shortly there after.

" You know you're one tough son of a bitch right" said Charon clamping a hand on his left shoulder causing Michael to cringe in pain.

" Thanks Charon, but I am still sore" replied Michael giving him a weak smile.

" God you look like hell. But I have someone here who wants to say hello" said Whiplash as Katie raced forward to hug Michael's leg. Picking her up she giggled one Michael kissed her on top of her head.

" How's the arm working out" he asked Whiplash?

" Not bad. Although it will take time for me to get complete control of it, but so far everything seems to be working find. There going to give me some skin from a dummy to put over the metal and a special glove that won't get in the away of the metal fingers from moving".

Carrying Katie in his arms Michael gave Bryan a quick nod who in returned gave him a quick salute before reaching Joe who was sitting in a wheelchair drinking a beer.

" So… is this what I can expect whenever I die. I mean I've done some bad things in my life but I guess now I am really reaping what I sow" he stated taking another sip from his beer.

" You're free to do whatever you want now, although I would like to offer you a chance to join us if you like" asked Michael?

Looking up at him he replied" Look at me. I am stuck in this damn wheel chair what can I do from here"!

Shifting Katie to his right side Michael replied" Your years of experience and skills will be enough even from these chair. You know as much as I do having the right equipment and training can make all the difference in a battle. And besides something tells me you won't let this wheel chair get in your way any ways".

Thinking a bit he pulled the rest of his beer on the ground before tossing the bottle off in the distance.

" Okay. I can do that. And Michael for what it's worth I will find away to make myself usefully. I will not let you down for giving me a second chance" said Joe holding out his hand which Michael shook.

A/N Questions? Or Any Comments? I am always willing to listen. Also thanks to all who have made my story a favorite. I will try to get a new chapter out every Sunday


	17. Down Time

A/N" I do not own or pretend to own anything by Fallout series". This is just my view on everything he did during the game, which would have taken a group of people to do. This is AU but will still fallow most of the original story line with me adding my creative touch to the side missions and main ones.

The Dragon Knights

Chapter 16

Down Time

3 ½ months had past since they had lost Lucy and Leo within days of each other. Their losses were a big blow to morale to them as they took some time off from doing any missions for 2 weeks. After words it was back to business for them. First they had to help mediate a trade dispute between the Trader Caravans and Rivety City. Shortly there after they ventured to the Underworld and managed to rescue a group of ghouls who had gotten trapped inside the Museum of History by there feral cousins. They then began working on the last chapter for Moria's book by checking out the RobCo Facility while managing to reprogram the rest of the robots for her to study.

It took them well over a month to finish salvaging everything they found at EverGreen Mills. When it was all done both the Rangers and Dragon Knights managed to pull in about 6,000 Caps a piece by far their biggest pay out ever for one mission. Bryan and Whiplash began working on repairing Alpha and after their trip in the RobCo facility they manged to transfer his memory, old voice, and mainframe inside a Sentry Bot. To help him get around they also installed two of the mini thrusters that were original inside the Mr. Gutsy models beneath it's three pods like legs. They where all shocked to hear that Whiplash and Moria Brown had become engaged and plan to marry the day after Katie's birthday. Whiplash turns out just looked young for his age, as he was actually 21 and not 19 like they had thought.

About 6 days before there wedding Reilly had called about setting up a new security system inside there base and had asked Whiplash to come over and help install it. So Whiplash, Charon, and Jessica took a trip up to the Seward Square while Donavon and Ryan had come over to Vault 106 to help Michael finish working on there truck engine.

Once Donavon and Ryan had arrive Michael, Moria, Sydney, and Joe all had traveled to the Vault 106 to try and install the engine. They had stripped everything off the truck accept it's metal frame as they would have to over haul it's armor and plates before it would be ready to use in combat.

Sydney was busy keeping Katie company while Michael, Moria, Donavon, Joe, and Ryan where attempting to lower the engine back into place.

" Ryan, pull back on the slack" said Donavon while he gentle pulled back on the rope that was connected to the homemade wench Michael had built using spare parts from the Ever Green salvage.

" How does it look on your side" asked Michael to Moria?

She was under the frame making sure they where lining it correctly when she replied" We're off by a couple inches to the left".

" Joe pull slightly to the right" said Donavon.

" Okay that's perfect, go ahead and lower it slowly" stated Moria.

After a few close calls they gently lowered the engine inside it's block and began reattaching all the right connectors to the engine again. Making a few minor adjustments they where finally ready to see if this would work at all.

" Joe can see if this is stable enough for us to add the fuel" asked Michael while he wheeled himself over to get a better look at it.

Despite putting a small motor inside his wheelchair so that he didn't have to use his arms he rarely used it saying that he didn't want to wastes it's power. But Michael had a feeling it was more about his pride for he wanted to do everything on his own and hated when people tried to help him get around.

" I still can't believe you manged to hook up 8 fission batteries for its power source. Not to mention the time it must have took to gather all this working parts" said Moria wiping the sweat away from her brow.

Taking a drink if water Michael added" you're telling me. I can't even begin to tell you the headaches this engine kept giving me. I almost gave up when I happen to almost fall into a lake of radiative water. That's when it hit me. If these engines where original design to run off nuclear power, why not build something close to that with the fission batteries".

" I just hope that cooling supply of water does the job, or else we have built a nuclear bomb instead of a working engine" added Donavon.

" So Joe what do you think? Do you think it can work or have we created a nuclear bomb" asked Michael?

Coming back around from behind the engine he said" as long as the cooling system does it's job I don't think you'll have a problem here. Although you can never know with these things so I give you about 80% chance of success or a 20% chance of blowing all us into a million pieces".

Everyone looked at each other for a couple moments deciding on who was actually going to turn the key and start her up.

" This is my project, so I'll do it" said Michael.

Once everyone was safely inside the Living Quarters Michael started his short track back to the garage when suddenly he heard a Daddy.

Looking down he could see Katie had run away from Sydney and was now hugging his leg tight.

" She tricked me, that kid of yours in smarter then she looks" replied Sydney.

Picking her up he could see she had a sad look on her face as he said" Now don't you worry I'll be back. Some one has a birthday in 3 days and I wouldn't miss it for the world" he told her.

Smiling she replied"Ok" before he put her back down and sealed the door behind him.

" Do you think this is actually going to work" whispered Ryan to Donavon?

" Who knows but I don't think we can do anything more if it doesn't" he whispered back.

Once back inside the garage Michael approached the metal frame slowly before going onto the right side and putting in the key. Saying a silent pray he turned the key as the engine sputtered at first before coming to life. Stepping back he watched the water flowed smoothly from the back and into the engine which kept it running perfectly before it started to distribute the power into the frame. Walking back up to it he turned the staring wheel and watched the wheels turned to the right and then to the left.

" Fuck yeah" he shouted out load before running out of the garage and back down into the living quarters.

Busting into the door he yelled" it works, come on".

Everyone fallowed Michael back up and into the garage to see the truck was running smoothly like it would be before the Great War.

They all began to celebrate with Sydney saying" Nerds" and began chuckling once everyone looked at her.

Checking out all the systems to make sure there was no leaks Michael turned the engine off when he could hear Katie starting to get cranky.

" Awe are you tired Katie" asked Moria picking her up?

" Yeah" she replied back yawning a bit.

" Okay lets head back to Megaton. I believe that's enough for today" said Michael.

While picking up their tools Ryan asked" So how long do you think this will be ready for some action"?

Running a hand through his goatee he replied" Give or take 6 to 8 months. It just depends on how much I want to upgrade everything on it, I guess".

Leaving the Vault they made their way back to Megaton. Once inside they said goodbye to Moria who need to organize her storage room before the next shipment would arrive

Going inside there home they set there stuff down inside the bunker when Alpha rolled over saying" Sir, I believe Lieutenant Jessica and Sergeant Charon wanted you to radio them at the Ranger Compound".

" Okay Alpha, I'll make sure to call them right now" he said looking at the bots new pain job that Bryan must have just finished a minutes ago.

" What do you think" asked Bryan waiting for his reaction?

" Awesome job Bryan. He looks better than before".

" Of course I am. And I won't ever fail you again sir" added Alpha giving him a salute before he rolled away.

Going back upstairs he open his radio frequency up the Rangers Signal saying" Alpha Sigma 8645 Ranger Signal: Rangers come in. Alpha just told me Jess, and Charon wanted me to contact you".

" Roger that Mike, I'll go get Whiplash right now" said Ginny.

Waiting a few seconds he heard" Hey Mike. The reason we're radioing you is because when we stopped by the safe house at Anchorage there was something wrong with the door. It kept getting stuck so we turned the power out to the room".

" It might be some wires, or the gear shift. But any way I'll check out it today, as it should be a quick fix. Before I let you go what time are you coming back" he asked him?

Suddenly a different voice came on" Jess here. We should be back the day before Katie's birthday. We've spotted some mutants near the old National Guard building and plan on checking it later tonight".

" Okay, just keep me inform, Over and out" finished Michael.

Michael was leaning back in the chair thinking a bit when he heard Sydney laugh with Donavon in tow.

" Hey where you guys heading" he asked them?

" To the Morning Star. Sydney thinks I can't out drink her. I plan on proving her wrong" replied Donavon.

Rolling her eyes she replied" please… and besides Joe and Ryan are already there and I don't want them to spend all there money before I can take from them in poker".

Laughing a bit he said" sounds like fun. Hey I am going to take Bryan and Alpha up at Anchorage to check out a jammed door, okay".

" Who's going to watch Katie then" she asked with a pleading look on her face?

" You can relax Sydney. I am taking her with me. She always wants to see more of the outside Wastes and that area is general safe so I don't think it will be a problem" stated Michael while Sydney and Donavon left.

Going upstairs he woke Katie gently who stirred and was about to cry when Michael said" shh I promised you I would show you more of the wasteland. Well here's your chance my sweetie".

It took a few moments for her to understand what he had said when suddenly her eyes lite like a light bulb as she tried to climb out of the crib. Laughing he found her some heavier clothes for her and met Bryan and Alpha downstairs before handing Katie over to Alpha.

" If I tell you to fall back Alpha. You fall back. There shouldn't be any problems but you never know okay. Take her to the close's base and wait there until further orders. You understand" he asked the robot?

" Yes, sir".

The trip over to the Anchorage War Memorial was thankfully uneventfully for them before they enter the Memorial side entrance. Going through the Memorial they came to stuck door, which at the moment had no power like Whiplash had said.

" Bryan go and turn on the power" ordered Michael while Alpha lowered Katie to the metal ground.

Once the power was back the lights near the door a turned on while Michael put the key into the slot on the left part of the wall. The door was actually two metal doors that would slide up and down. The bottom one went down no problem while the top wouldn't move and kept getting jammed.

" Daddy no work" said Katie making Michael laugh a bit.

Reaching down he rubbed her short blonde hair while taking his pack off and looking for a screwdriver.

Taking off the panel he turned on his pip-boy lite and began touching the gears to try and find the problem.

" Commander I believe it's the main top shift gear in the 3rd panel above the double metal door, sir" said Alpha.

Alpha then highlighted the right panel with a red light as Michael replied" thanks Alpha.

Once Michael was almost done putting everything back on Bryan who was busy playing a hide and seek game while Bryan spoke" you know something Michael she is really smart for her age. Most one year old's can barely say no, but yet she can say small words and even understand some of things you tell her".

Michael was holding up the panel with Alpha pounding it back when he added" I know. It was something Lucy was helping me with. She said her parents began teaching them at an early age saying you would be surprised what a child's mind can learn. And now that you mention it I think my dad might have done that to me as well".

" All repairs complete sir".

Putting his key back into the spot the two doors opened up smoothly up and down showing their safe house. Everything was still in order as Michael began to see if they need to restock some supplies when Alpha said" Commander sir, I believe we're picking up a radio transmission".

" Bryan check it out" asked Michael while he was busy recording what supplies they still had left.

Switching on the Ham radio Bryan began looking for the signal when suddenly the radio erupted" I repeat Delta Kappa 3205 Citadel signal: We are posting a high alert for any one who has a radio. Sarah Lyons of the Lyons Pride was last seen falling over a cliff saving Squire Arthur Maxson near the Citadel. Her armor was found near the water's edge with at least 4 different footprints heading north along the river. Injuries unknown but her armor suggests it could be life threatening. We believe a slaving party found her before we could get there and took her".

" Okay, lets go check this out. We've got about 30 minutes of day light left. Bryan you and me will go scout along the north part of the river. Alpha stay here and protect Katie with you're life".

Right before leaving Katie was about to start crying when Michael knelt down beside her saying" What did daddy tell you about staying strong"?

Katie took a second to understand what he said before she put her hands on her hips while putting her bottom lip inside her mouth. Michael couldn't help how but smile how tough she was trying to be, but looked so cute anyways.

" Daddy and uncle Bryan have to try see if they can find a friend. Alfie will be here to keep you company" replied Michael leaving Alpha saying" I will watch her like a machine".

Running outside the War Memorial they managed to get a good look around the far side of the river. Checking the north side they watched for any sign of movement. With dusk beginning to settle upon the wasteland Michael spotted Movement along the banks of the river near Dukov's Place.

" Bryan take some Rad-X where about to get wet" whispered Michael.

Taking the Rad-X before they both jumped into the radiative water. Swimming quickly as they could they reached the water's edge as they ran up the slight incline and next to the ruined wall.

Leaning slightly over the wall he could 4 men stop right in front of Dukov's place while 2 of them dropped a body on the ground with another 2 going up and knocking on the door.

Michael signaled to Bryan to hope over the wall and hide near the west side of Dukov's house while Michael crawled under a broken section of the wall getting closer to the front door.

Opening the door Dukov came out saying" ah what do you need hidden now my slaver friends".

" This bitch here. We had to give her a dose of ultra jet to stop her from fighting us even with all her injuries" replied one slavery showing him Sarah.

His eyes suddenly wide as he started backpedaling saying" are you fucking crazy. That's Sarah Lyons of the Brotherhood of Steel".

" Who cares? That just means a bigger payday for us then".

" Who cares! You have no idea what kind of trouble you're in. The Brotherhood will not stop at anything to get her back. Either you die now trying to transport her or there kill all of later on" he finished running back inside his door and locking it.

" Shit so now what do we do" asked one man?

Thinking a bit the one who talked to Dukov replied" We hand low until it gets dark out. It will be harder for anyone to spot us then".

" Bryan cover me, I am going in" typed Michael on his pip-boy.

Bryan leaned around the corner and watched slowly while Michael crawled forward and behind one slavery who had pulled out a smoke and lite it up.

2 slavers where standing guard over Sarah body while another one was about 10 feet away from the man Michael had crawled up behind.

Standing up slowly Michael pulled out his katana and swung high with his right hand cutting off his head. The man's head rolled forward until stopping only a few feet away from his friend.

" What the fuck is that" he said bending down picking up the severed head before dropping it to the ground.

" We're under" but he never got to finish his sentence as Michael fired 3 quick bursts into the man's chest and head. His body crashed into a small fence Dukov had set around his house.

Spotting Michael the two guards took aim at him when suddenly one was hit the back of the head by a bullet making his limp body fall face first into the ground skidding to a halt right in front of the other slavery. This caused the last slaver to skid to halt as another bullet whizzed by him and hit the wall ahead of him. Jumping over the fence Michael rushed the man who was looking in the direction Bryan had fired. Turning around he barely had enough time to see Michael hit him in the side of the temple with his butt end of his rifle. The slavery attempted to point his laser rifle up at him when Michael put his foot down on the man's arm pinning his arm to the ground.

" What do you want" he asked him with Michael having his Chinese Assault Rifle pointed directly in his face.

" Nothing" he added shooting 3 rounds into the man's face causing blood and brains to spray against the fence.

" Bryan, are we clear" he asked him looking around himself for any other slavers?

After a minute had past by Bryan yelled" clear".

Running forward he could see Sarah was indeed in bad shape. There was dry blood under her blonde hair while her initiate training gear was torn at right showing a black and blue mark across her hip. Not to mention she seem be suffering from early radiation sickness as well and with the ultra jet the slavers had given her she was unconscious at the moment.

" Bryan go and get Alpha and Katie, we're heading back home now" he ordered making him go running back the Anchorage War Memorial. Attempting to clean some of her wounds he could hear her breath was ragged but still stable. 5 minutes later Bryan returned with Katie in Alpha's arms.

Picking her up he found she was much lighter than he thought as he said" Let's hurry, guys". 

Arriving a hour later inside Megaton they rushed her inside Dragon Knight HQ putting her in Michael's bed while Bryan ran over the hospital to get Doc Church. Taking all of her clothes off expect her bra and panties he went to work cleaning out the rest of her wounds. Hooking up a IV of Rad-away he began to treat her radiation sickness first before he could properly access her injuries. Church arrive a few minutes later with half drunk Sydney and Donavon carrying a pasted out Ryan while Joe rolled in still drinking his wine.

" Hey Alpha what's all the racket for" asked Joe putting the empty bottle on the table?

" We found a badly hurt Sarah Lyons and have brought her back her for medical attention".

At this everyone eye's went before they rushed up the stairs but when Donavon tripped on the last step it caused the rest of them to fall on top of each.

Opening the door slightly Michael said" Well hello to you too".

" How bad is she" asked Sydney?

" Well right now we're treating her radiation sickness. After that goes away we give her some extra stimpaks for her dislocated hip and fractured skull. So nothing to serious but with radiation you can never be too sure".

After an hour Doc Church came out of Michael's room saying" Well she's a tough one, I'll give her that. The radiation is going away and there shouldn't be any long term affects from it. As for her injuries the stim paks will help along with the IV of blood I gave her".

Michael while holding a sleeping Catherine in his a arms asked" How long do you think her recover process will take"?

Thinking for a bit he replied" maybe a week or 2 but knowing these brotherhood types I would bet a about a week before she's up and about".

Paying for his services he gave Michael instructions when to give her the stimpaks before leaving. Walking back inside his room he could see the bandages Church had put on her head and hip as Michael began tucking Katie in her Crib.

" Looks like we have a guest for a while my love" he whispered to her while kissing the top of her head.

Going downstairs he opened up the comm channel on the Ham radio saying" Alpha Sigma 8645 Citadel Signal: Come in Brotherhood of Steel this is Commander Michael Rivers we have Sarah Lyons back her at Megaton".

After waiting a few moments they replied" Roger that Commander Rivers. This is Paladin Vargas and I think we all how you a big thanks you. Please stay on the radio I believe Elder Lyons wishes to thank you himself".

Only a minute later came an older voice of Elder Lyons" please tell me my daughter's condition?

" Well despite a fractured skull, dislocated hip and some radiation sickness she's in stable condition. We've gotten ride of her radiation sickness and now are treating her for injuries. I suspect she should be find in about a week or 2 tops" stated Michael.

" Please, whatever you want it's yours. All you have to do is name it" he asked him?

Thinking how he wanted to responded he said" Elder Lyons I want nothing. Sarah is a friend of mine and I happen to be at the right place, right time. The only reward I require is making sure we return her back to you safe and sound".

Chuckling a bit into the receiver he spoke" ha hero's of the wasteland indeed. Keep me informed and remember you are now a friend of the entire Brotherhood of Steel".

The next 3 days past with out many problems as Jessica, Charon, and Whiplash returned with Ginny just in time for Catherine's birthday. Michael had pulled mattresses from the bunker and put it beside his bed so that he could keep a close eye on Sarah.

Coming back up from a late breakfeast he found Katie staring at Sarah who appeared to have finally awoken.

" Now Katie that's not nice to stare" he told her making her move away from her and beside him.

" It's okay, if waking up to a little girl staring at me is all I have to worry about then I am good for the rest of the day" she said weakly.

Laughing a bit Michael looked down saying" now I believe aunt Ginny needs you're help in deciding where to put you're gifts".

At this her eyes went wide with excitement as Michael got down on knee and hugged her before she ran out of the room.

" Don't run down those stairs" he yelled after her making her stop right before she went down them slowly.

Closing the door he sat down in his chair and turned towards her saying" how are you feeling"?

" Not bad. Believe me I been through a lot worse then this".

" Do you remember much"?

Thinking a bit she rubbed her head saying" I remember Maxson had wondered to close to the cliff's edge trying to get the target he just had shot down. Running forward I grabbed him by the arm and tossed him to safety before the ground neither me crumbled. After that everything gets a little hazy although I do remember being carried roughly at first then strangely enough I felt safe".

Smiling a bit he added" that was me hon. We managed to find you before they could take you back to Paradise Falls and try to sell you as slave".

" I guess I owe you my thanks then".

" Don't worry about it Sarah. I've learn that everyone needs saving once in the way, no matter who you are" he told her.

Checking her pulse and head wound he went back to his desk while Sarah eyes wondered to the pictures he had on his wall. She could see a younger Michael standing next to his dad, with a few pictures of people he didn't recognize. Next to them was series of group photos he must have taken whenever they got a new member. Finally she came to one picture that was on his nightstand next to his bed that had him, his daughter and Lucy in it.

" Yes, that was taken when Katie was barely 2 months old, good times" replied Michael having noticed where her eyes had wondered too.

" So where did you find Katie then" she asked him making Michael slightly confused?

" Find, I didn't find her any where. Lucy gave birth to our daughter Catherine Lucy Rivers November 24 2278 exactly a year ago today" said Michael.

" How how are you" she asked him?

" 20, I know it's a bit young to have kids but what are you going to do".

Turning her head away briefly she replied" I heard what happen to Lucy… I am sorry".

Taking a deep breath he said" It's okay. A part of me will always love her. But, time has started to slowly heal that wound. And plus I've got Katie so I will always have small part of her with me.

" Now if you excuse me, I've got to get this party ready".

Going down the hall he noticed Sydney's door was slightly cracked as he got close he heard some type of moaning coming from inside. Peeking inside he could Sydney was riding Donavon while he held onto her hips thrusting up into her. Shaking his head he gently closed the door to give them the privacy they deserved.

Around mid day they where all gathered inside the bunker for Katie's Birthday. They even managed to bake her a small cake from supplies Moria had to trade for. Once all her presents where open Michael turned on the radio saying" Now pay close attention sweetheart".

" Welcome back kiddies, I hope you enjoyed that last one. Who doesn't love the golden 1950's I mean come on. But it's that time again the… news. Today is a very special day for the daughter of Commander Rivers who turn's One today. From all reports this kid is going to be something special later in life. Good going young lady and now back to the music".

Once the party was done Donavon, Ginny, and Ryan all had to head back to the Rangers Compound before it got too late in the day. The rest of day went by quickly with most of the town getting ready for the wedding before they went to bed.

Michael had changed into his mercenary uniform as he was going to be Whiplash's best man while Jenny Stahl would be Moria's matron of honor. Coming into his room he found Sarah had put her repaired initiate gear back on. She was walking around with a slight limp with Michael asking" how bad does it hurt"?

" What's a little pain in the world" she replied back.

Running a hand through his hair he said" You're more than welcome to come to the wedding Sarah".

" I really should be getting back though" she said rather hesitant about the idea.

Putting a hand on her shoulder he said" Look, I understand you want to get back. But you still need at least a couple days before we can even think about taking to GNR plaza. Come on I'll walk you to the disarmed bomb" offered Michael as Sarah took his arm for support.

Lucas Simms as Mayor married Moria and Whiplash with the reception taking place at the Brass Lantern and Morning star in the evening. Michael gave Whiplash 2 weeks off for his honeymoon with his new wife who where going to visit Rivet City for a while. She left Carlos her mercenary guard/assistant in charge of her store before they set off together hitching a ride on Lucky Harith's trading caravan.

Finally Sarah was healthy enough for them to take her to GNR three days later. Everyone but Alpha and Joe was with them while they lead her back through the tunnels and into the Brotherhood's welcoming arms.

Elder Lyons along with the entire roster of Lyon's Pride that Sarah personally led.

" Sarah" came her father's voice as he pulled her into a tight hug embracing her while the other Steel members all cheered.

" I am okay father. Really I am" she tried saying but was muffled by there cheers.

Releasing her daughter he turned and held out his hand to Michael who gladly took it shaking it.

" You are a true friend of the Capital Wasteland and Brotherhood of steel. I think perhaps we have insulated ourselves to much in the belief that we are the only ones who can get the job done. We've all heard of you and Ranger's exploits Thanks To Three Dogs, but I now can see you're also good people. And to show you good faith, I have a proposition for you, if you would like to hear it" asked Elder Lyons?

" Go on, I am all ears".

" Star Paladin Cross, come here" asked Lyons when a middle aged black woman stepped forward.

" Nice to meet you Miss Cross" said Michael holding out his hand.

Instead Cross-pulled him into a tight hug, which cut Michael of guard before he hugged her back.

Pulling back she replied" this is not the first time we have met Michael Rivers. I actually helped you're dad and mom with protection on Project Purity. And when you're father left for that Vault I was one who carried you the entire way myself. Need less to say I was stunned to hear James had passed away but when I heard his son had escaped the Vault and was the Commander of the Dragon Knights I knew I had to meet you again".

" I guess this is a small world ever after" said Jessica glaring at her.

" Don't you ever know how to play, nice" asked Sydney to her?

" Oh like you have room to talk Sydney, I saw you playing with Donavon early this week" she fired back making the rest of the Dragon Knights laugh.

Michael and Cross spent some time talking about his dad and mom before they Dragon Knights where getting ready to leave again.

" So where will be going next" he asked her?

" Who knows. I haven't been back to the Citadel since I've dropped you off at the Vault. Elder Lyons always has work for me to do outside the Citadel any way" she replied.

" Thanks for everything Cross, it was nice to hear some more things about my mom" stated Michael getting ready to walk away when Sarah called out to him.

Stopping they turned around to see she had another woman beside her who wore initiate training gear as well.

" This her is Victoria Garcia. She is 19 and next to Dusk the best sniper we have in the Brotherhood. I've helped train her myself since she was brought to us at the age of 14 but now she wants go back out and into the wastes again. So as part of my thanks to you, we've offered to let her join you if you will accept her".

Looking at her she was of Spanish descent with long brown hair and lite green eyes. She was a bit taller than Jessica but was still short in modern standards.

" Well what do you think guys" Michael asked his fellow Dragon Knights?

" It would give us 8 active members" stated Charon.

" And if one Sarah tells us is true, her long range shooting will be indeed a big bonus, no offense sir" added Bryan.

Eying her up and down he said" I am pretty good shot myself… But, having another sniper would be very helpful".

" So can I join then" she asked with an anxious look on her.

" If you decide to join you will no longer be a member of the Brotherhood. You will always have ties with them and that's find but you will be a Dragon Knight. And once a Dragon Knight always a Dragon Knight. And second with us the chances are slightly higher you will die a painfully death. If you can deal with both of these guild lines then I would welcome you pridefully into the Dragon Knights" finished Michael.

Victoria looked briefly at Sarah who smiled and nodded at her as she said" Okay, I can do that".

" Welcome aboard Victoria" he said shaking her hand while the rest of them shook her hand as well.

" Well Sarah it's that time again. If you ever need any help you know how to reach us".

Smiling she hugged Michael briefly saying" thanks for everything Michael. I will never forget what you did for me". Pulling away slightly she kissed him softly on his cheek as she went back to her fellow Steel members. Michael took one last look at Sarah before he signaled to the rest of the Dragon Knights to head home.

A/N Questions? Or Any Comments? I am always willing to listen. Also thanks to all who have made my story a favorite. I will try to get a new chapter out every Sunday


	18. Down the Rabbit Hole

A/N" I do not own or pretend to own anything by Fallout series". This is just my view on everything he did during the game, which would have taken a group of people to do. This is AU but will still fallow most of the original story line with me adding my creative touch to the side missions and main ones.

The Dragon Knights

Chapter 17

Down the Rabbit hole

5 months had past since there daring rescue of Sarah Lyons and gaining their new member Victoria. After there mini vacation they were ready to get back into the fray. They began taking contracts for the brotherhood by clearing out certain areas in the old D.C ruins that they didn't have the manpower for. Clearing out all of the George Town Metros' and DuPont Circle which gave the brotherhood at GNR an easier track into the Mall and back home at the Citadel. While closer to home they teamed up with the Family and stopped a Mercenary gang called the Blue Wave from attacking Areful. For they had risen to power with the decline of the Talon Company. When visiting the Rangers at Seward Square Donavon actually found another Vault numbered 108 near Canterbury Commons due south. Michael and Whiplash spent days working on the vault door and 2 days later they managed to get it open. The Rangers and Dragon Knights both went inside and found the vault was in terrible shape. Running into a couple mole rats they didn't find any living person, until they reached the Living quarters where they ran into their first cloned vault dweller. All told they had to kill at least 12 of these cloned Gary's before it was ruled safe. The damage all told would take up to 5 years to repair compared to Vault 106 that would only take another 1 or 2 before the clean up was done. Despite this daunting task Reilly still wanted to try and fix it up and ultimately make it there main base of operations if they managed to survive that long.

Mean while Michael had gotten a tip from Cross that the PDK person in his mother's notes could actually be someone called Dr. Pinkerton who had founded Rivet City. Not wanting to chance that the information would be wrong Michael, Whiplash, Charon and Victoria left heading to broken bow of Rivet City where he was rumored to be hiding at. Jessica, Brian, Alpha and Sydney where busy with security detail at Grayditch, which Megaton Council had voted on to try and get it running again. Most of the roads where safe to travel but having the Dragon Knights there also added more of psychological thing when combined with Jericho attitude and Red's intelligence it made the move just that much easier to organize.

Walking past the Jefferson Memorial Michael spoke" I am still trying dad" and gave the memorial a quick two finger salute.

" What do you expect to find" asked Victoria who put her sniper rifle over her shoulder?

She was indeed a very good shot and Michael would admit later better than he was in marksmanship. She also carried a silence 10mm, a modified Chinese officer's, and a plasma pistol that was rumored to be 1 of 2 pistol's in the entire wasteland.

" Doesn't matter" replied Charon who was walking beside Michael.

Whiplash laughed at Charon's blunt remark making Victoria say" keep it up Whip. I think I might tell that wife of yours what you really did to the modifications she put on your metal arm".

At this Whiplash turned to face her saying" You wouldn't dare"?

Chuckling a bit himself Michael turned around and said" if you two don't stop bickering I make you both clean the water and sewage tanks instead of Alpha".

This caused both of them to look slightly annoyed at each other before they started walking again.

With the aircraft carrier coming into view Whiplash added" that's not the only thing I noticed 1 month ago".

" What, that you're two sizes too small for the average human" replied Charon.

" Ha, ha, you really burned me Charon. No ,that a certain someone was taking passing glances at a Miss Lyons" teased Whiplash.

" And I've noticed Sarah seems to smile a lot whenever a certain someone is around" added Victoria winking at Michael who was pretending not to hear them.

" Enough. Did we come here to talk about my personally life or to find this Pinkerton guy" said a frustrated Michael who could now see Harkness, Sergeant Devers and 2 other Rivet Security standing outside a door that lead into the broken bow part of the boat.

" Hey at least this way we weren't fighting" said Whiplash who nodded at Victoria.

Shaking his head they approached Harkness and Devers who stood at the far of the metal bridge that had extended out to reach the bow.

" As always it's a pleasure to see you guys" said Harkness with Michael shaking his hand.

" Same to you Harkness, Miss Devers" added Michael giving her a brief nod.

" So what can we expect inside" asked Charon?

" We're not really sure. The last time we sent someone inside we found most of the passages ways are under water. So it wasn't really worth our time to try and figure it out while we had pressing matters topside" said Devers giving Michael the key to the door.

Right before leaving Harkness added" oh I left you a environment suit right before you have to go underwater".

Thanking them the Dragon Knights entered the broken bow. Inside they could see they had been using this place as a storage facility with tons of boxes of junk and other things that they had cleared off the aircraft carrier. Going down the hall and turning right they found the steps that lead down where flooded about half way down.

" Well I guess Harkness forgot to mention he only left just one suit" replied Whiplash.

Taking off his armor, pack, and helmet Michael put on the suit and grabbed his Chinese assault rifle.

" If Charon and I aren't back in hour, go get help" said Michael who looked at Charon before they dove into the water.

Swimming they went down and into another room before they had to pop back up for air. While bobbing for air Michael felt his leg get pulled causing him to go under. Looking around he could see a mirelurk was attempting to cut hit his leg in half. Having put his gun belt on outside of the suit Michael grabbed his katana and swung down cutting off the mirelurk's pincer. Floating up to the surface he could see Charon dive down towards the injured creature and stabbed in right in face. This killed the mirelurk instantly as he kicked the creature off his machete and floated back up.

" That was close, we really need to find a way out of this water" said Michael.

" Fallow me, I spotted another door after I killed the mirelurk" replied Charon diving back under the water.

Fallowing Charon they went north and through a door while taking the right hall-way until they came to a new room that was only slightly under water from the way the bow fell into the water.

Spotting 2 mirelurks walking around in the waist deep water they suddenly popped up and opened up with there guns. Reloading his rifle Michael poked the animal's body with his gun making sure it was dead.

Walking around the room they spotted a set of stairs which led up and across the second floor. Going up the stairs Michael had to disarm a booby trap frag mine before they could reach the second floor.

" Well that settles it, where on the right track" stated Charon.

Walking down the elevated second floor they watched for any more booby traps. Disarming a rigged shotgun, a falling desk, and a group of 3 grenades they finally made it too the end of the hall. Charon grabbed the certain wheel crank and slowly opened the door letting Michael go ahead gun drawn.

Looking down they could see they where inside a laboratory with tons of science equipment and other important junk that was placed on odd patterns on tables, benches or any other free space.

In the corner was a older man who had a assault rifle on his back as Michael asked" Pinkerton"?

Finally the man turned around saying" well since you ruined my traps do mine telling me what you want"?

Taking off his environment suit and placing it on the ledge Michael walked forward with Charon right behind him.

" We're not hear to hurt you".

Giving Michael annoyed expression he added" I know that, or else you would have fired first and asked questions later".

" Any ways I was wondering if you knew my mother at all" as he pulled out a picture of her, James and Michael as a infant.

Squinting his eyes Pinkerton put on his glasses and took a look at the picture. Slowly he lowered the picture and turned his back on Michael. Just when he was about to ask what was his problem Pinkerton had two pictures in frames in his hands. One was the same photo he had while another was a teenage Catherine standing next to Pinkerton.

" You're mother was one of those precious people in the world who could always make you smile" said Pinkerton wiping away a tear from his eye.

" Please, tell me I know next to nothing about her past life. Not even my dad would tell me" pleaded Michael.

" Understandable since I told her not too. You see I was one of the founding members of Rivet City. Back when I cared about that sorta thing. Anyways I found 6 year old Catherine in one of the rooms near top of the upper deck. With no parents around something made me take her in. Years would pass and I soon began teaching like my apprentice and she took too it like fox. Then you're mother met that James guy and when he told her of his plans to build that purifier at the Jefferson she left with him. I am not sure why, but she felt it was important to try and make things better for everyone. Right before leaving I made her promise to never tell anyone who I was. I don't like people very much and didn't want to be hounded by their foolish questions" finished Pinkerton.

Taking a deep breath Michael asked" so I am guessing you won't be able to help me complete my parents work on Project Purity".

Putting down the frames he added" I am sorry kid even if I wanted too, which I don't. I refuse to work Dr. Li and her group. They're the reason I was kicked out of the Rivet City council and why I am here. The only way I would even think about helping out if Catherine were still alive… I was sorry for her loss. She was like an adopted daughter to me".

Pinkerton looked at Michael saying" I am sorry if that wasn't the answer you wanted to hear but some things you're better of letting go. And besides I hear you're doing quite well for yourself anyway".

Running a hand through his goatee Michael said" that's something I can't do. I promised my dad on his death bed I would do everything I can to finish the project. And from what you have told me my mother believe in it just as much as my father did. I know the odds now are almost next to zero but I will not stop trying to fulfill those wishes"

Right before they where about to leave Pinkerton ran up the stairs and said" Look kid, here this is a picture of your mother when she was 15. I know she would want you to have it". Walking back down the stairs Michael tucked inside his pockets before they made there way back to Whiplash and Victoria.

Taking off the suit he placed it back on the rack as Whiplash said" I take it from you're silence we hit another dead end".

" It looks like that for now. Despite Pinkerton indeed being the PDK my father mentioned in his notes he didn't know more about Project Purity than someone looking at" explained Michael.

" So… what do we do now" asked Victoria while they walked back outside the broken bow?

" The same thing we have been doing, kicking ass" said Charon which made everyone give him a weird look.

" What, once in a while I do let my emotions get the best of me" he replied giving them a small smile.

Walking back home they passed by the Arlington Library when they spotted 5 members of the Lyons Pride heading towards the library. Pausing they could see Sentinel Lyons, Knight Captain Dusk, Knight Captain Gallows, Paladin Glade, and Paladin Kodiak all with there helmets off while Sarah waved them over.

" What brings you guys out here" asked Kodiak?

" Just taking care of a personally mission for Mike" replied Victoria who had just finished hugging Sarah.

" Us, were going to take care of a group of raiders who have managed to hold up in the library near the lobby reported by scribe Yearling," said Sarah.

Looking back at his Dragon Knights he could see Charon and Whiplash both give him a nod as Michael asked" do you want some help"?

Smiling at back at him she replied" sure, I think that sounds like fun".

Going inside they where greeted by Scribe Yearling and her 2 steel members who both had mini guns at her reception desk she had set up.

" Ah Lyons Pride and the Dragon Knights. I didn't know they where sending extra back up for this mission" said Yearling shaking both Sarah's and Michael's hand.

" Actually we happen to be in the neighborhood, so we figured we could help" added Michael.

" What's the situation here" asked Gallows who had stepped forward and was busy taking a quick glance at there surroundings?

" There's a group of raiders who have hauled themselves into main section of the library right behind us. They nearly got me before we managed to retreat back and kill 3 of them before they fall back. They hold the back second floor and have a perfect look at one coming up the middle from the first floor" finished Yearling.

" How many entrances are there" asked Charon?

" Three, there one on the right on the second floor, the one in the middle that we have blocked up, and the left one which wides around for a bit before coming into the main section of the library" she stated.

Sarah thought for a moment before saying" okay, I want Gallows and you're two Paladin guards to go up the middle first. Once they engage the enemy rest of the Lyons Pride will come out and fire from the left. While the Dragon Knights take the second right flank, wait until we on the left have engaged the enemy as well".

" Understood Sarah" replied Michael taking his Dragon Knights to the right and up stairs while Sarah led her Pride to the left. Gallows was going to give Sarah and Michael's group 1 minute to get into position before they would charge. Pulling out his own laser rifle he shouted" Come on boys" as they pulled the debris Yearling had put up in front of the double doors and went through.

Kicking in the double doors Gallows ran into the library making 4 raiders who had been set up on each opposite staircase aim there weapons at him. Looking up he could see another 6 had gathered on the second floor with exits at the south and west where more of them could come from. A moment later both paladins appeared besides Gallows and opened up with there mini guns forcing the raiders on the stairs to take cover from there massive spray of bullets. 2 raiders on each side of the stairs where killed with there bodies falling over the railing while landing on book cases sending books everywhere. The raiders where intentionally caught off guard but they later regroup on the second floor and holding the high grown forced Gallows group to duck under different bookshelves.

Looking to his right he could see one Paladin had been hit in the back of the knee for there armor was weakest at the joints section. Peaking up he could see one raider getting ready to fire a missile at his location.

Gallows could feel pieces of wood hit his armor while the small bookcase he was using for cover was being ripped to shreds. Standing up he fired twice before diving to the right just as the missile hit the book case sending him flying into a larger book case before coming to rest behind another counter.

Just when 2 raiders on each side attempted to jump over the railing and land on the stair cases below Sarah's team appeared in the middle of the room and fired killing all of them before they could even reach the ground.

" Fan out" shouted Sarah with the rest of her team each taking cover in the middle of the room and began firing up at them.

Sarah watched while Dusk shot someone right in the side of the head just as she had tossed a grenade at Kodiak.

" Kodiak roll up" shouted Sarah providing cover fire for him while he rolled out in the open to escape the blast. Sending a blast of fire at the railing, which caused 2 raiders to catch fire, Glade pulled Kodiak by the hand to safety behind a small section of wall.

Looking up she could see the raiders where now trying to retreat back trying to force them to come up the stairs and right into there killing zone. Looking up and to right she also spotted two sniper rifles sticking out ever so slightly around the door frame.

Michael had his shot lined up as he asked" Victoria you ready"?

" Yep".

" Give them Hell" he said and fired hitting a man right in the mouth while he was screaming making his body go sliding into the railing. At the same time Victoria shot another raider right in in the chest at the west side dropping him right to the ground. Michael and Victoria picked off another 2 raiders before they even realized they where being flanked.

" Now Charon" shouted Michael with Charon stepping out from behind the door way and firing his missile launcher. The missile hit the front of the railing blowing up 2 raiders into pieces while making pieces of the destroyed railing into deadly projectiles impaling another 3 raiders in different parts of there bodies.

" Charge" shouted Michael grabbing his Chinese assault rifle and a grenade in his other hand. Michael and Whiplash both tossed their grenades towards the southern exit while Victoria and Charon threw them towards the western exit. The raiders had no time to react as Sarah's, and Gallows groups provide cover fire for them until the grenades went off. Doing nothing but blowing up a couple bookcases it provide them with a distraction when the charged the southern exit.

Noticing this Sarah shouted" up and at them boys".

The Brotherhood of Steel members hoped over there cover and charged up both sides of the stair cases. Michael fired the last 3 bursts from his gun dropping 2 raiders in mid stride while Whiplash burned 3 holes into another female raider. Going forward Charon took a shot in the thigh, which only angered him. The raider's eyes went big with fear when Charon picked up by the throat. While still having the man by the throat he fired his shotgun hitting a man right in the chest sending him over the destroyed railing. Squeezing he broke the man's neck before tossing it to the right and down the southern stair well. Looking to the right they could see the rest of the raiders lay dead with the brotherhood charging the western hall.

" Come on lets catch up with them" shouted Michael.

Taking the Southern hall they crossed into the Children section of the library. Running down the hall Whiplash heard the beeping noise of a frag mine and yelled" fuck"!

Diving forward he felt the blast hit him in the back which actually made him do a front flip as his body went skidding for a little before stopping right in front of 2 bloody raiders.

Looking up they had there hunting rifles pointed down at him when suddenly one of the raiders head exploded sending his brains all over his partner. Charon mean while had raced past Victoria who had just killed one raider and kicked up the man's hunting rifle making his shot miss Whiplash and hit the nearby wall. Pulling out his machete he swung over his head with all his might and split his skull about half down to the mouth. The man's lip body staggered a bit before falling backwards dead.

" How's the back" asked Michael giving Whiplash a helping hand up?

" Nothing serious but it still hurts" he stated greeting threw pain while holding his back.

" Victoria, go ahead and make contact with the Lyons Pride" ordered Michael.

5 minutes later they where all gathered into a empty room so that they could catch their breath and treat there wounded.

" Gallows you ready for a some special opps" asked Sarah who was busy helping Kodiak take off his armor?

" Just ask, and it shall be down" he responded bluntly.

" Take Paladin Rebbecca here, and scout the rest of this place out, before we all go down it. Report back to me if you find any enemy contact, understand" said Sarah.

" Yes, ma'am" they both shouted before leaving the room and going down the hall.

Once, Whiplash, Kodiak, and Paladin Tristan where patched up, Sarah waved Michael over to talk. Pulling the last piece of shrapnel from Whiplash's back he gave the bandages to Victoria before walking over to Sarah.

" Nice job back there" she replied walking out of the room with Michael in tow.

" No problem, Sarah. Hey what are friends for" he asked giving her wide smile.

Shaking her head she actually smiled back saying" indeed, I often find myself lacking in that quality, I must say".

" I find that hard to believe. You might not give those dramatic speeches but you let your actions speak louder than anything you could ever say. And besides, who could not want to be a friend to a charming, pretty young lady like yourself" finished Michael turning his back to the blushing Sarah.

" U hm Michael… actually I kinda what to talk to you about something" she said acting very nervous all of sudden.

Turning around he stepped a little closer to her and said" I am all ears".

" I was wondering if… you wanted to be…" when suddenly the entire building rocked hard causing there heads to hit against each other.

" What the hell" asked Michael gently rubbing his head?

" Gallows" said Sarah whose eyes went big before she ran down the hall. , Glade, Victoria, and Charon all peeled around the corner and joined Michael and Sarah who began running down the hall towards the smoke while Dusk remained behind to protect the wounded.

Going left and then heading straight they came to a room at the far end of the hall and where stunned at what they saw. There was a giant hole in the west wall of the small conference room with 3 super mutants and 2 death claws standing right in front of the hole while half of Gallows body lay in front of the mutants and the other half near the door. The room had suffered a big explosion and looked ready to collapse, as there was small fires all through out the room. The other Paladin's body was on fire and burning in the center of the room.

" More meat, get them" said one mutant unleashing both Death claws at them.

Michael grabbed Sarah's arm and pulled her to the right inside the room while the death claw's swipe missed them slashing the wall. Glade entered and torched the one death claw but despite being on fire the monster still kicked him square in the chest sending him crashing into the wall. This caused a leak in his fuel tanks, which made him hastily take the fuel tanks off before tossing it away from him as far as he could.

Charon stood by the doorway and pumped 5 rounds into the deathclaws back before it finally turned around with Victoria firing a blast from her plasma pistol hitting the creature right in the eyes. This caused the death claw to start attacking blindly and strike one of the super mutants that had charged with a sledgehammer.

Michael and Sarah both fired their weapons at the burnt death claw until they ran out of ammo finally killing the creature. The last deathclaw that was stumbling around blindly accidentally kicked the ruptured fuel tank causing it to explode. The flames engulfed the deathclaw and 2 super mutants with Michael and Sarah ducking behind a couple filing cabinets.

Suddenly the room began to shake violently with the pieces of the roof starting to fall down. With out warning a big fissure in the middle of the room appeared causing the center to slide inwards upon it's self. Sarah had lost her balance and slide into the hole when Michael managed to grab her by the arms before she fell through.

" Gotcha" he said when a big piece of debris struck him on his helmet, knocking him forward and into the fissure as well. He could feel a sharp pain in his shoulder for his Chinese assault rifle had managed to wedge itself between the two slanted parts of the floor.

Looking down he could Sarah had grabbed a hold on his feet for there was nothing but darkness they greeted them if they fell.

" Michael, Sarah hang on. We're coming" shouted Victoria who was attempting to time her entry into the room!

Taking the painful strap off he and grabbing onto his rifle as he could see the weapon began to bend from supporting their weight. Looking down Sarah gave him a brief nodded while Michael shouted" Charon, get them out of here".

" No we can still save you guys" shouted Victoria who was about to jump into the room when Glade and Charon both stopped her.

Looking up he could see a huge part of the roof was about to come directly down upon him as he said" go" when he let go moments before the roof collapsed on top of the fissure they had fallen into.

"No!" shouted Victoria while Charon and Glade pulled her back.

" We can't leave them. Sarah's like my sister I can't leave her. And what about you Charon, isn't Michael you best friend" she shouted at him with tears coming down her face!

" We'll find them, but if we go back in there we all might die. And that's something neither Sarah nor Michael want" replied Charon.

" I think where in trouble" yelled Glade pulling out two twin laser pistols as the wall towards the north, east, and west all blew open with death claws in front and super mutants right behind them. Standing at the 4 way hall way Charon yelled" retreat".

Running down the hall they fired behind themselves before reaching Dusk and the injured people.

" What's happening" asked Dusk when she noticed them firing behind themselves?

" No time to talk Dusk. Everyone let's go where about to be overrun" shouted Glade reloading both his pistols. Picking up their weapons and gear they raced back through the childrein's section and into the main library part again. Right before leaving they put a couple overturned bookcases against the doors hoping to slow them down a little before they could retreat from the building.

" What, the hell is going on" asked Scribe Yearling for she noticed there panicked faces.

Looking up she could see the bookcases where beginning to shake violently with Whiplash saying" Ambush party, you better grab what you can now, we're falling back".

Running over to her desk she grabbed a suitcase, and assault rifle before the doors exploded open for the death claws slashed there way through the bookcases.

Going outside they ran past the ruined highway and into the next building near by called Alexandria Arms.

" Dusk, you and Victoria go up top and provide cover, everyone else pick a window and fire whenever they come" ordered Glade.

5 minutes had past and there was no sign of any deathclaws or super mutants at all. They waited another 5 minutes just to be sure until Glade called Victoria and Dusk down to the main level.

" Now would someone please tell me what's going on" asked Yearling?

Victoria had tossed her helmet aside before softly crying into her hand. Charon also removed his helmet and put it over where his heart was.

" U mm I am not sure how to say this… but we lost Sentinel Lyons and Commander Rivers" replied Glade somberly.

" You mean there dead" asked a stunned Dusk?

Turning around Charon said" It looks like that. The room they where in started to collapse when a giant fissure appeared and they fall in from all the falling debris".

" So… there a chance they might be alive I mean no one say them die" said Whiplash sounding hopeful.

" That's right, and besides if we're going to retake the Arlington Library where going to need back up" stated Glade.

" Okay Dusk stay here while the rest of the Lyons Pride will head back to the Citadel" said Glade.

Putting a hand on Victoria's shoulder Charon said" and you stay here with Dusk. We're going to Rivet City to get the rest of the Dragon Knights out here as well". 

Mean while Michael and Sarah fell into the darkness along with pieces of debris. After falling for a few seconds he heard some of the debris strike something metal beneath them when suddenly he heard Sarah's armor hit as well. A second later he hit something hard on his left side before bouncing back to another hard metal surface laying flat on his back.

Groaning Michael sat up slowly feeling a sharp pain in his left side as he must have either broken or fractured some ribs. Looking around he could see nothing but darkness but still felt the hard metal beneath him.

" Sarah… Sarah" Michael called out but was greeted with nothing but silence.

Reaching down he turned on his pip-boy light and could see that he was sitting up on a metal stairway that was inside some type of cave system. Looking up he could see about a 20 feet section of stairs was missing and must have been destroyed when the room collapsed upon it's self. Standing up he tried to push off his left hand and yelp in pain. Looking back at his elbow he touched right above it and felt searing pain, which let him know he broke bone in his left arm too.

Putting his pip-boy in front of him he could see the window was cracked with the imagines on the screen going up and down before fuzziness would over take it. Turning everything off his pip-boy expect his light he activated the small homing beacon in it. Any other pip-boy within a 5-mile radius would be able to pick up his beacon.

Shining his light down he could see Sarah was laying face first down a small flight of stairs. Jogging down he turned her off to discover she had been knocked unconscious with a small bruise forming on her right temple. Her armor was dent in several places but looked like it did its job and protected her. Looking down at his own armor he could see a huge dent where he had landed against the railing. Removing his combat armor and helmet he felt the pain in his ribs ease up a little. Reaching behind him he wanted to get his med kit out of his pack when he realized he had left it back in the room they had used to treat there injuries.

Michael knew from what his father had told about temple injuries there was always a chance someone could suffer brain damage. But carrying her at this present time with a busted arm and ribs would be impossible in her armor. Removing her armor slowly and sitting it aside he slung her over his right shoulder and started walking down the metal stair well.

About a minute later he could see there was some type of green glow coming from the bottom of the cave. Getting closer he could actually see it was some type of water that was giving off this neon green light. Shifting Sarah's weight once they got near the bottom he could see there was two buildings built inside the cave. One at the north end of the lake, which cut in the middle of the cave and probably, led up to the surface. Between the north was a small stretch of land that connects both buildings. The Southern was closer to them while the northern one was father away.

Reaching the bottom of the stairwell he could hear they where not alone. Turning off his pip-boy light he carried Sarah body behind a small group of stalagmites. There was even more Super mutants and deathclaws walking around the northern building, with a some even drinking from there green glowing water. The super mutants looked the same expect there skin was more white than green and there eyes where slightly smaller. Even the deathclaws where paler than there cousins in the wasteland while there eyes were a blood red.

Looking down he could see Sarah was starting to stir as she slowly opened her eyes groaning a bit. Michael put his hand over her mouth before any of the monsters could hear her. She looked ready to fight but when she saw it was him she eased up.

Pointing to the southern building she gave him a small thumbs before they quietly moved behind the stalagmite and towards the building. Sticking near the edge they where about 10 feet away when they bumped into something solid which made them bounce back and fall on there asses.

Looking up they spotted a super mutant with a nail board turn around and say" who bump me"?

Despite the fact they where right in front of him he couldn't see them. But then he started smelling the area and said" something smell funny".

The mutant got down and closer to Michael until he could see the creatures ugly set of teeth. Reaching down he pulled his katana out and swung up cutting the mutants head off at the neck. At that moment several creatures stopped what they where doing and started racing towards there direction.

" They spelled the blood, come Sarah" yelled Michael taking her by the hand and pulling her towards the building.

Sarah pulled out her plasma pistol and started firing over shoulder while they ran. Reaching the front of the building they could see tons of scaring and dents covered just about every inch of the front of the wall. The door looked like an early type of the Vault doors they protected the vaults from danger.

" Michael there's no door handle" shouted Sarah reloading her plasma pistol while Michael fired his last 2 shots from his magnum killing 2 mutants. Turning around he knew there wasn't even a switch for him to try and get it open. Just when he was about to give up hope the door rolled to the right ever so slightly. It was just enough room for them to squeeze in. Not caring how or why he pulled Sarah inside, when the huge metal door rolled back into place.

Turning around they could hear scraping and shouts coming from the super mutants who where attempting to get in. After a minute the shouts started to die down and within another minute they could hear nothing coming from the other side of the door.

Looking around they could see all the lights where still on albeit, dimmed. There was a small set of stairs that lead to a door along with two side rooms which held different sorts of equipment necessary to keep this place running.

" Where are we" asked Sarah?

Going up the stairs and looking into one of the control rooms on the right Michael replied" I am not sure but I believe this is some type fallout shelter".

" What like a vault"?

Shaking his head he said" No… but judging by the level of technology hear this was definitely intended for some important people, maybe the old US government".

Going forward Michael grabbed the middle hand crack on the door and began spinning it with his right hand slowly.

Watching Michael struggle Sarah asked" what's wrong with you're left arm"?

Finally finishing with the handle he added" nothing much, must have broken a bone in it when we first hit the metal stairwell".

" Sorry, that I was knocked out by the far. I hate having people see me in a weak position" she said walking into the middle room.

There was a few lockers near the sides and only one door in the center of the room barely 6 feet away from were they where. Going forward the door opened automatically. Looking inside the hall they could see the ground had change from metal grates to cement floors with at least 4 side rooms and one door at the far end of the hall with about 8 steps leading up too it.

Checking out each room they found a small staff room with desks, chairs, phones and other cleric stuff all together like they had never been used. The room directly opposite of the office room was full of generators and other heavy machines. Going 10 more feet they found a computer room with only one working terminal that seem to be tied to the central hub in the middle of the room. The finally room yielded a small medically office like back in the vault.

Taking a few steps into the room Michael had to sit down on one of the beds in the corner. Sarah went looking around for anything they could use as she found a few stimpaks, bandages, and even a bottle of purified water.

Spotting Michael on the edge of the bed she said" is there something your not telling me"?

" About what" he asked slightly confused?

" Doubt play coy with me mister. You're more hurt then you let on. Take off you're leather top" she said in a bossy manner.

Laughing he slowly pulled his leather top off to reveal a bruise near on his left side/back area right along his ribs.

" Nothing my ass, we need to get those ribs wrapped up" stated Sarah as she got on one knee and began pulling out some long bandages to wrap his ribs up. Michael relaxed a bit when he felt her gentle touch and despite the intial pain he felt whenever she had to tighten the wraps a bit. Right before she was done she gave him a stimpak injection and stood back admiring her own work.

" I am no doctor but every steel member has to know basic medic skills before they can even go on missions" said Sarah.

Putting on his blue leather top again Michael replied" well that's one thing we have in common. My father was a scientist/ doctor so I know more the you're average steel member but every Dragon Knight has to know how to treat gun shot wounds, stabbings etc".

" Well Mr. Doctor lets check the rest of this place out" replied Sarah who was about to grab Michael's hand again but pulled back not sure if she should. Having noticed this Michael rolled his eyes a bit and couldn't understand why she was acting so shy. Reaching down he grasped her hand with his as they walked down the narrow hall. They discovered the one door at the north end was seal shut with no way of opening it. Going left they went down another narrow hallway before coming to another door that was also seal shut. Coming back to the main section they went inside the computer room to see if there was a way to open the doors there.

Going over the only working terminal there was a message the flashed" insufficient power to console. Please alert maintenance to the power grid.

" So basically where trapped here then" said Sarah pulling out her small pony tail and letting her blonde hair fall down on her shoulders.

" Looks like it for now. But I still have a few tricks up my sleeves as I have always had a knack for fixing and creating things" replied Michael who walked out of room and back into the generator room.

Leaning up against the wall for 5 minutes Sarah began to feel antsy and missed having Michael around. Why, what's wrong with me? Why do I feel so unease when I am around him? He's just another man, and he's not even a Brother" thought Sarah.

Walking out of the computer she spotted Michael in the generator room. Leaning in the doorway she could see he was on his back with his head under a generator that had it's bottom panel taken off. Watching him she began to realize he wasn't just any other man. He was strong, loyal, dependable, and brave but yet kind, gentle, loving, and understanding. Smiling she thought maybe falling for him wasn't such a bad idea after all.

It took Michael at least 4 hours before he managed to rig what little power was left in the generator's up to the computer room. But when they tried to access the computer it was password protected. Michael managed to get the command screen up and could see it was 8-letter password. After both Sarah and Michael tried for at least 2 hours straight he spoke" I really wish Whiplash was here" he had said for at least the 10th time.

" I know, but that doesn't help us here" replied Sarah while Michael walked over and kicked the nearby wall.

" What time is it" asked Michael running his hands through his short hair?

Pulling out a old time pocket watch she said" almost 1 in the morning".

" Well, I think if we get some sleep and get a fresh look at it tomorrow something might happen".

Walking back inside the medical office they each laid down on two beds that where opposite of each other so that they where still close by and tried to get some sleep.

Mean while Jessica, Bryan, Sydney, and Alpha had arrived at Alexandria arms a little after 2 am.

Entering the building Jessica spotted Charon, watching the library while Whiplash and Victoria tried to get some sleep. Dusk, and Kodiak where busy talking with Paladin Vargas and knight captain Colvin.

" It's good to see you" replied Charon shaking hands with his fellow Dragon Knights.

Since Jessica was a the Lieutenant and second in command it made her acting Commander now as she said" so ghouly watch's the situation here".

Giving her a small glare he replied" there hasn't been much activity to speak off. Everyone couple hours a small group of super mutants would come out and go to the divider between the ruined highway before falling back".

" When did this start" asked Sydney looking out through the broken window?

" A little after darkness came around 8" said Vargas with Dusk, Colvin and Kodiak walking behind him.

" Paladin Vargas 2nd in command of the Lyons Pride" he said offering his hand to her.

" Lieutenant Jessica 2nd in command of Dragon Knights" replied Jess shaking his head rather roughly.

" Is this all of you" asked Vargas?

" Almost but I doubt a cripple and 1 ½ child would help us here" she added back smartly.

Shaking his head he said" well by morning Paladin Glade will be returning with initiate Jennings and Shepard and that will be all of the Lyons Pride. Hopefully there will be more coming or else where going to have to start planning an attack with just what we have here".

" Just great more waiting" snapped Bryan.

" What did you say to me boy" fired back Vargas with a stern tone?

" Hey don't talk to him like that" said Jessica stepping in front of Bryan.

" Listen you brotherhood shit, we don't take orders from no one. Especially people like you" said Jessica stepping closer to the taller man.

" Yeah, you're not brotherhood members so don't get in our way or you're regret it" he fired back getting in her face.

" Is that a threat" she snapped back at him?

" What do you think bitch".

At this Kodiak and Colvin were attempting to reach Vargas when Jessica reared back and headbutted him causing him to stagger a bit. Rushing forward she speared him right in chest and managed to lift him off the ground slightly before slamming him back down against the floor. They started fighting while Charon, Sydney, Colvin, and Kodiak finally managed to pull them off each other.

" Enough. Look we're both under a lot of stress. But this won't help us get Sarah or Michael back" shouted Victoria who had been only pretending to sleep.

Jessica had a cut on her lip as she spat some blood on the ground saying" whatever" before walking away.

Vargas with a swollen eye just looked at Victoria before giving her a brief nod and walked away as well.

Bryan and Sydney where both walking beside Jessica who went upstairs still pissed while she said" that stupid motherfucking shit face, god I should have knocked some teeth out of his ugly fucking face".

" What" she snapped at them?

Bryan looked at her saying" that was freaking awesome! The way you just picked him up and slammed his ass on the ground. Now I know to not ever piss you off. Who would have ever guessed you where that strong".

Sydney was actually laughing while even Jessica put on a small smile saying" it was pretty cool wasn't it".

Mean while Michael tossed in his bed for what like felt the 20th time in the last hour. He just couldn't get comfortable for some reason.

" Can't sleep either" whispered Sarah from her bed.

" No, this place just doesn't feel right too me. I just can't place it. Or maybe it's the fact where trapped here. But, despite that we have to keep going, no matter what" said Michael.

" You know sometimes I feel like where making no progress at all".

" What do you mean" he asked her?

" With everything the brotherhood is doing. I mean it doesn't seem to make a difference how many of those mutants we kill. There's always more. I mean we have been here for almost 20 years now and we still haven't made any headway in the D.C ruins. We're fighting a losing battle, and still my father believes this is the right course" finished Sarah who now sat up on her bed.

Michael fallowed suit and came over and sat down next to her saying" do you know why your father keeps fighting the good fight"?

Shaking her head she replied" Duty? Honor? Promises"?

Putting a hand on her shoulder he said" No, because it's the right thing too do. You feel it too. It's what keeps you fighting against these impossible odds. Also it's that fact you don't want to let anyone down. As a leader you know you have to make difficult decisions, decisions that might determine who lives and who dies. But if they that choice has to be made you wouldn't want anyone else making it. Those are the things I see when I look at you".

For once Sarah was actually speechless. Smiling back at him she looked him right in the face saying" You always seem to have a way in making people feel better".

" Perhaps, but right now I find myself not wanting to talk any more" he said looking at her directly in the eyes.

Sarah could feel that shyness starting to appear again when she mentally shook it away and crushed her lips against his. Michael was intentionally surprised by her boldness but soon started kissing her back with as much urgency she was given him. Breaking only for air he started kissing her neck while she wrapped her arms around his back pulling him right up against her.

Sarah began trying to take off his shirt as he pulled away slightly holding his hands over his hand while she pulled the leather top off. Not wanting her to feel left out Michael quickly pulled her initiate top leaving only her bra on her upper half of her body. Using her right hand she signaled for him to come and get her. Michael had wanted to try and take this slow but the lust he was feeling for her was starting to take over as he pounced back on top of her.

Kissing her with passion again he could feel her hands gentle grabbed him around the back being careful not to squeeze his hurt ribs too hard. Breaking away he started kissing her collar and chest which caused her to moan softly. Sarah could feel his erection pressing right between her legs. And even with there pants on she couldn't help but gentle rock her hips a bit making Michael close his eyes.

Looking into her eyes she stared back at him with the same lust driven look as Michael reached and took off her gun belt and pulled her pants down. Standing up he took of his belt, pants, shoes, and socks as well. Sarah grabbed him by the arm and pulled him back on top of her and kissed again. While she was kissing him Michael began to gently play with her breast through her bra. He could hear her moan into his mouth while he went under the bra and touched flesh. She was bigger than Lucy since she was in her mid twenties as he put his other hand on the right breast and began softly kneaded them.

Breaking away for air again she looked up at him with his hands still on her breasts which let Michael now it was time. Standing up he pulled his boxers off while she removed her panties and bra quickly tossing them aside. Gently climbing back on top of her he positioned himself and gently thrust inside her.

She was incredibility tight and warm but he loved every minute of it. Opening his eyes he asked" Sarah are you virgin"?

" Yes, but don't worry I broke my virginity barrier years ago during a mission" she added breathing fast.

Catching her drift Michael started thrusting slowly into as much for him as for her, since he hadn't had sex since Lucy had died. Slowly he started increasing his speed and he could feel himself going deeper and deeper into her.

Sarah couldn't believe how wonderful this felt. He seem to know exactly what he was doing which caused her moan out load.

" Faster" she cried out and was rewarded when he started to move even faster into her.

Michael could feel his release starting to build but was trying to think of anything to stop himself from going early. Sarah suddenly wrapped her legs around his waist locking him in place which now allowed him to start thrusting even deeper inside her.

Gripping his back she could feel her organism approaching and suddenly she felt it explode causing her to moan even louder. Michael felt her squeeze him with her organism before he gave three more short stabs and came inside her. Both of them stayed like that for a while trying to catch there breath.

Sarah never felt so tired but yet so satisfied in her entire life. Everything felt great, even when he came inside her the feeling of him inside was incredible as well.

Rolling off to her side she gently placed her head on his chest and closed her eyes.

" I guess this changes things now" he said gently running his hand up and down her arm.

" What gave that away" she said softly?

Chuckling a bit he leaned down and kissed her head saying" I know we might not get to see each other as much as we like. But we ever possible will find a way. I promise".

Despite what logic was telling her she believed him. They would find away to make this work. Holding on to her Michael felt very sleepy and closed his eyes.

Slowly opening his eyes he found Sarah was already a wake and was watching him.

" How long have you been watching me" he asked her groggily?

Smiling she gently ran her hand across his chest saying" long enough. You where sleeping so peacefully I didn't have the heart to wake you".

" What time is it"?

Leaning over the side of he bed she found her pants and pulled out her pocket watch saying" 9:10".

" Come we better get up Sarah" replied Michael making both of them sit up on the bed. Quietly they put there clothes back on while Sarah was about to leave the room when Michael grabbed her by the hand and pulled her close again.

" Can I help you Mr. Rivers" she asked playfully staring up at him.

" Possible" he said kissing her passionately.

After a few minutes of kissing her lead them down the hall and back into the computer room.

Michael was barely into the 15 minutes into the hacking program when suddenly he got the right password on the first try.

Sarah leaned over Michael saying" are you fucking shitting me. After all the trouble this gave us, and now you get it barely 15 minutes in.

Putting a hand on top of her's he opened the only file on the terminal that was not corrupted. It was labeled unlock restricted access to main hub. Pushing the button they could see the central hub computer come to life. Walking over to the computer they where about to touch one of the nobs when it spoke" at last I have been restored".

The computer spoke with slight German accent with Michael asking it" What do you mean"?

" Of course your confusion is naturally, as I doubt any of you are still alive from the original group of congressmen who came here well over 202 years 10 months and 17 days ago" stated the computer.

" What are you" asked Sarah?

" I am a artificial intelligence named Oasis who was in charge of running this facility in the wake of a natural disaster".

" A AI you say. I have always heard that there might be programs like that still alive, but I never thought I would meet one" told Sarah to Michael.

" Why does this place look so much like vaults I grew up in" asked Michael?

" Easy the vaults themselves where all based upon this early designed that would be used for the sole purpose of keeping the United States government alive. This fallout shelter was completed on Oct 7 2073. Then on October 23, 2077 this facility was put into use shortly before the first bomb dropped during the Great War" explained Oasis.

Michael couldn't believe his ears. They had just learned exactly when the world was destroyed by the atomic war that engulfed the planet 200 years ago.

" Okay, I understand that part, but that doesn't explain what happen hear" said Sarah.

" Indeed you are right young lady. Once operation Duck and Cover was started things progressed quickly".

Oasis then explained how congressmen, scientist and staff began to settle in their new lives. But only after a few years they began to bicker and fight among themselves. Any one they felt deserved to be punished was forced into the creature pens at the northern building and turned into super mutants who would be used along with there deathclaws as protection whenever they would leave this place. Not knowing how they turned humans into super mutants he told them within a few years the mutants and claws had overpowered there masters and turned on them. A doctor named Anderson seem to have lost his mind and sealed him inside these 4 rooms while the creatures killed everyone else.

" I guess that does make sense, since these super mutants never seen the light of day there skin color would be different. But now here comes the big question is their another way out of here" asked Oasis.

" My sensor's indicate there is a working Vertibird in the nearby hanger that is still protected by a energy field".

" Okay unseal the door and let us get too it" said Sarah.

" Warning leaks in the ventilation shaft have caused ramped mutations among any living humans who where left in the deeper parts of this facility and including the hanger. To stop the spread of this radiation these doors where sealed, but due to a power failures in sections 8,9, 12, and 14unlocking one will unlock them the front door which would unless the mutants and death claws as well".

Walking back and forth a bit Michael asked" Oasis are there any training Manuel's for the vertibirds around her".

" Yes, in the third desk to the right labeled exaction plan" it said.

Walking over to the table he opened the door and found the red book while Sarah asked" okay, so I get where going to try and fly this veribird out of hear. But what's going to stop us from getting ripped to shreds by them".

Flipping throw the pages he added" I am working on it".

" Actually I believe I can help with that. You see despite being mostly offline I had a little power left and have been conscious aware for 192 years. This allowed me a lot of time to think and I have come to the conclusion I want to help you. I will program what protectrons that are still in there charging stations to come to you're aid. Afterwords I will give you 2 minutes until I active this stations self destruct protocol leveling this entire complex" finished Oasis.

Looking at the machine Michael asked" But why would you do that? I mean you are technically alive you could say. So why would be willing to do for us"?

" I have learned for a long time and have witness the evil of humans. But I have also witnessed the goodness of humans. I told myself if someone where to ever visit me I would do everything I could to help them. I used my last little power I had stored up to unlock the door that let you in. And besides this place is starting to crumble from within. All thanks to the death claws tunnels which have been eating away at this foundation. From all the programs I have stored in me, I have always loved the hero who gives his life to save others. So… it's my turn to do that" said Oasis.

Michael and Sarah began studying the training manual with Sarah saying" for what it's worth, thank you".

Mean while Glade did return later that morning but only bringing Paladin Hoss and two knights who would be able to help. Around 8 a massive cloud cover appeared over the entire capital wasteland, which made the super mutants to start, increasing there numbers outside.

Victoria was on the 3rd floor looking out her window while Dusk was busy eating a small breakfeast.

" Vic you've got to give it a rest. Look we all miss Sarah, but having you wounded up like a rope won't help any one" stated Dusk.

Lowering her weapon she replied" I know. I just hate this feeling of hopelessness".

Finishing her breakfeast she put a hand on her shoulder saying" even Elder Lyons who arrived just a few minutes ago, won't let us rush the building to save his own daughter until we have a plan".

Just when she was about to say something Dusk spotted the two double doors at the library be kicked open. A dozen deathclaws started marching out and being split into groups out in front of the building while waves of super mutants starting pouring out of the building right behind there death claws in small columns.

" Shit, there going to attack us" shouted Dusk who ran past Victoria and down to the first floor.

Elder Lyons, Vargas, Kodiak, Jessica and Charon where all gathered around a table with Scribe Yearling telling them the lay out of Arlington Library.

" There massing in front of the library right now for an attack" yelled Dusk.

" Time to move, Colvin and Dusk go on the 3rd floor with Victoria and pick them apart" ordered Vargas.

" The Dragon Knights will take the 2nd floor" shouted Jessica as they all raced up one more floor.

" Sir, I think it's best we fallback" said one of the knights assigned to guard Elder Lyons.

Lyons reached down and pulled out his custom laser pistol and replied" well you're going to have to protect me at that front lines" as he ran forward and took cover beside the window next to the door.

Looking out they could see half the super mutants where now armed with guns that they must have picked up from the dead raiders. The other half just had melee weapons ranging from pieces of wood to super sledges

One super mutant walked forward and in front of the rest of the deathclaws and shouted while smacking himself on the side of the head.

" That's it" whispered Victoria as she lined in his head and fired. The shot caused his head to explode into a bloody mist with his body stumbled around a bit before falling over.

At this the death claws looked at their fallen master and charged forward with there super mutants right in tow while the brotherhood and dragon knights opened up on them trying to push back there charge.

Mean while back in the fallout shelter Michael and Sarah had at least an hour to study the manual before they where ready enough to make at least try and get out of there.

Walking right in front of the hanger door Michael shouted" okay Oasis, go ahead and do it".

Right before he unsealed the doors the machine said" give them hell for me".

Suddenly the doors in front of them whipped open as they raced down the steps and the narrow metal grated hall-way. Running down another set of steps they could hear movement coming from the left and right of them.

" Ghouls" shouted Michael while they landed on the landing and ran forward with the protected veribird in sight. Turning around Michael fired his last 6 shots of his magnum killing 4 ghouls before he switched to his spare 10mm pistol. They could see at least 5 protectrons had formed a small barrier in front of the steps with most of the metal grates on the floor had fallen down into the bottom of the cave.

Running past the robots they entered the pass code Oasis had given them lowering the shields before they pulled open the doors and hoped inside.

" Fire up the main engines" said Sarah while she flipped the console board online. Everything lite up like a Christmas tree while Michael hit left and right engines on. At first nothing happen but when he hit the button again the blades began to move slightly before powering up.

" Nuclear power cell is going green. All engines are fired up and ready for take off" said he said to her.

Looking over to her right she could see the last protectron fall while the dead feral ghouls corpses slowed down the rest of the incoming ghouls.

" Lets get out of here" said Sarah as she pulled up on the Cyclic stick with Michael increased the collective to rise while pushing the floor petals to the right. Rising out of the air and going up a feral ghoul attempted to reach out and grabbing on one its landing wheels only to miss and fall of the edge of the hanger bay. Flying up for a few seconds they finally came out of the mouth of the cave and out into the sky. Looking down they could see they where coming out of mountain range and was about 2 miles away from the Arlington Library.

" Shit, we've got 10 seconds before the detonation" shouted Michael.

" Hang on, increase the power to the forward thrusters " she ordered

Once they did that they where pressed back into there seats while they raced forward.

Back at the battle the way between Arlington and Alexandria Arms was littered with mutant and death claw bodies. Most of the death claws where dead but the super mutants seem to to have no end. They where able to hold them off a bit before 3 death claws had managed to break in the barricaded doors killing Paladin Hoss, and one of knights that where assigned to protected Elder Lyons. After they killed the death claws the remain mutants began to press their attack.

Looking to her right Jessica spotted Bryan get blown back from a grenade explosion with his body sliding until hitting a locker. He was wounded in his thigh and hip but his armor did its job and saved his life.

" Alpha take Byran's position" shouted Jessica while she pulled out a piece of glass from her forearm.

Suddenly there was a explosion that echoed from the Arlington library. This caused the earth to shake making the charging super mutants stumble. Soon after they heard another short series of explosion. While still reeling from the explosions they could see part of the back of the library collapsed upon it's self. A minute later they noticed that no more super mutants where coming out of the library.

While firing Vargas said" hey what the hell is that"?

Noticing a distant object in the sky that seem to becoming closer and closer.

" I don't believe it's a Vertibird" shouted Elder Lyons reloading his laser pistol.

Michael could see the huge battle that was taking place below them as Sarah said" lets put this bad boy to use".

Michael grabbed the trigger on his co-pilot Cyclic stick and opened up with the high power Gatling laser on the super mutants while Sarah dropped 2 bombs and fired 3 missiles down upon them before they flew by and swung back around.

The bombs and missiles hit causing huge explosions of fire that ripped the mutant lines in half.

" Give them another dose Mike" shouted Sarah.

Sarah wheeled them back around closer to the Arlington Library building where the remaining super mutants where trying to fall back too. Firing the vertibirds lasers it tore mutants in half and sent severed limbs before they flew back up again.

" Come on, knows our chance" shouted Vargas while they raced forward finishing off the remaining super mutants.

The Brotherhood of Steel and Dragon Knights had all gathered around the vertibird that had just landed of to the right of the Alexandria Arms in its ruined parking lot.

Opening the doors on the sides they could see Sarah and Michael both hop out of the helicopter.

" Son of a fucking bitch" shouted Jessica while she ran up smacked him on the chest.

" Father" yelled Sarah while she ran and embraced Elder Lyons. Lyons himself actually had tears coming down from his face with the rest of the Lyons Pride all shouting and firing up in air.

" Don't you worry Scribe Yearling I will have them do sweeps of the building before we declare it safe. You'll be back to work in know time" added Elder Lyons.

" So what happen down there you two" asked Charon?

At this everyone went silent and waited patiently for them to answer the question.

Michael and Sarah looked at each other before they walked away from the others and stood looking at each other.

Turning to face them Sarah said" the short version we fell into a government fallout shelter. After discovering a old AI computer we managed to set off a series of explosions preventing any more super mutants from coming out. Finding the veribird we took off and made our way here" finished Michael.

" Is that all" asked Whiplash?

Looking at Sarah again he clasped her hand in his saying" well not everything".

" It's about time bloody time you two" shouted Sydney.

At this everyone laughed while Sarah looked at her father who smiled saying" normally I don't want any of our steel members dating out side the brotherhood. But, if there's one person who makes me eat my own words it would be Commander Rivers".

A/N Questions? Or Any Comments? I am always willing to listen. Also thanks to all who have made my story a favorite. I will try to get a new chapter out every Sunday


	19. A loved One's Return

A/N" I do not own or pretend to own anything by Fallout series". This is just my view on everything he did during the game, which would have taken a group of people to do. This is AU but will still fallow most of the original story line with me adding my creative touch to the side missions and main ones.

Also this chapter has a slight plot change in it from the main story as I am trying to tie everything all together now.

The Dragon Knights

Chapter 18

A Loved Ones Return

3 months had gone by since Michael and Sarah managed to escape the ruined fallout shelter and start their relationship. While finding time to spend together was indeed harder than they thought, they cherished every moment they did get to have. Even Katie was beginning to look at Sarah as a new mother figure which was a present surprise to Michael who was worried about how she would react to him being with someone other than Lucy. Other than his relationship difficulties things at Grayditch were progressing on schedule, as the Dragon Knights were being called less and less to help with the security detail. This gave them time to go father northwest where they came across a old brotherhood of steel outpost at the MDPL Mass Relay station. After wiping out the small slaver outpost they went to work into making the relay station working again when they came under super mutant attack. Radioing the Rangers for help they fallowed the mutants which led them to Roosevelt Academy. The fighting in and out of the Academy was tough as the mutants where dug in for the long hall. But after 3 days of hard fighting and many injuries later they secured the 3 buildings along with the subterranean tunnel that connected all 3 buildings together with out losing a single person.

Even with all their hard work they still made time for celebrations. Michael turning 21. And a couple days later they celebrated 3 year anniversary of the Dragon Knights coming into existence.

Finally Michael had called Reilly and her Rangers over for a party in honor of them one year ago began allies. It took them a week to set up but they had managed to create a small baseball field west of Megaton where they were going to have the first organized baseball game in centuries. The night before they had scrogging up enough pre-war gloves so they each could have 9 on both sides. After getting enough equipment, food, and drinks the Rangers arrived later they night where they had a mini party.

Waking up early the next day Michael looked at his pip-boy which read" 6:35". Shaking his head he got up despite the fact almost everyone would still be in bed with hang overs. Going downstairs he spotted Alpha putting everything back the way it was before the party.

" Commander sir, everything is back to it's precise location before the level of intoxicates took control of the Rangers and Dragon Knights minds" said Alpha.

Looking around he examined the room briefly and said" well done my robot friend."

" What time should I wake everyone up for the game" he asked while Michael went over to the fridge and grabbed a purified water bottle.

" We'll give them a few hours. And don't worry, I'll wake them my self".

Waking back upstairs and back into his room he began looking over some old data they had found back at the Roosevelt Academy when he heard a small knock at his open door.

Turning in his chair he spotted a wide awake Reilly standing in the door way with her asking" Can I come?"

" Sure, I am not doing anything important".

Walking in room Reilly looked down at a sleeping Katie who was holding her teddy bear tight under her right arm. Michael had turned the crib into a small bed by removing the crib's walls for she was too big for it now being almost 2.

Reilly was busy looking at his collections of pictures that was hanging on the wall with Michael getting up and standing beside her.

" I still can't believe we have made it a year. After everything we have been through it seems like it has been 5 years instead" she said while staring at the picture they took when they joined forces.

" I know what you mean, despite the losses we really have come quite far" he said giving Lucy's image a lasting glance.

" So… what brings you up here any ways?"

Reilly took her eyes away from the pictures and said" I just wanted to make sure you knew first… I am pregnant."

Shaking his head he laughed saying" I can't imagine Butcher was too pleased. How far along are you?"

" Barely 3 weeks, and how did you know Butcher was the father" she asked him with a confused look on her face.

" Oh come on. Like we all couldn't see you guys have been together for a while now. Any one with two eyes, while Jessica's case one eye, could see that."

Sighing she asked" I just wanted to know how you and Lucy managed to make it work during her pregnancy."

" Well it's not going to be easy, that much is for sure. At some point your going to have to stop going on missions so not to risk the baby. I believe we stopped Lucy by 4 months but with each pregnancy being different who knows? All I can say is just be careful and you'll be find. If you ever need help, I'll be hear" he added putting a hand on her shoulder.

" Thanks Mike. Did you invite the Lyons Pride over as well?"

" Yeah, but Sarah told me they have to head back over to GNR Plaza first. One of there scouts had spotted a large gathering of super mutants near National Guard building. So the chances are pretty slim they'll be able to make it in time" said Michael who couldn't help but sound a bit disappointed.

" I am sure she would be hear if she had a choice. Speaking of Sarah, how is Katie taking to you being with someone besides her real mother" she asked him while Michael looked down at his daughter?

Looking back up at her he replied" better than I could ever thought. But I am guessing that's because she was barely 6 months when she was killed. It's sad. She never got to know her real mother, but I am happy to have Sarah in my life."

Reilly nodded and was about to walk out the door when she said" oh I forgot to tell you thanks. It took Donavon a whole year but he managed to make a make shift pip-boy 3001 from the designs you gave him on your pip-boy. So who knows in a couple years all the Rangers could have them as well".

" Well that's good news indeed. Come on I know I said well wake them up later but now seems like a good time if there was any" spoke Michael while they went to get everyone up.

About 4 hours later everyone headed over to the baseball field where they where greeted by a rather large group of people from all over the wasteland who all were sitting on benches that had been gathered from all over. Alpha was programmed to be the home plate umpire while Moria would play on the Dragon Knight side to make 9. The Rangers with only 7 members picked up Timebomb and Gob to give them 9 too. Right before they game began they made sure to pose for a large group photo with there weapons and armor off to the side.

The game it's self was just for fun but it represented more to everyone. It meant that just maybe for the first time 200 years there was going to be a stable way of living since the Great War.

Towards the 7th inning the Rangers where leading 4 to 3 when Michael let Katie run for him on first. Walking over to the bench he was getting ready to cheer his daughter on when Flash came over to the Dragon Knights side and said" Commander Rivers you have to hear this".

" Hear what" he asked with Flash pulling him away from the cheering crowd and back towards Megaton.

Turning his pip-boy and tuning into Galaxy News Radio: This is a special report. We've come under a mass super mutant attack. They are being led by a Behemoth along with Masters, Brutes, and all kinds of crazy shit to boot. We've taken some losses and now the Lyons Pride is being pushed back. Send help I repeat."

Nodding at Flash Michael ran back towards the field while they were in the middle of the 7th inning.

Waving his hands to quite the crowd he spoke" some important events have come up at GNR Plaza. I regret to inform you the game will have to be postponed until further notice."

At this the crowd gave each other weird looks as they all wanted to know what was going on. Pulling everyone over to one dugout Michael explained the urgent radio message from Three Dog.

" So… why are we still waiting with our thumbs up our asses" asked Jessica?

" Nothing Jess, I just wanted to see if the Rangers would be joining us? I don't want to assume anything, so I'll leave it up to them" replied Michael.

All eyes turned on Reilly who chuckled light before saying" We've fought beside each for lesser things, why would anything change now. We're in".

Joe was about to head back when Michael said" not this time my friend. You're coming with us".

Joe put on a wide grin and said" it's about fucking time."

" Alpha go back home and protect HQ".

" Yes, sir" the robot said before rolling away and back towards Megaton.

" Don't you worry Mike. I take good care of Katie" replied Moria who had taken Katie's hand in her own.

" And you take care of yourself too. Okay my love?" asked Moria while she gently kissed Whiplash good bye.

" I promise Moria".

While heading away from Megaton Hammer asked" Isn't GNR the other way?"

" I know what you have planned. It's time to unleash our secret weapon, isn't?" said Bryan with a wide grin.

" Secret weapon? What the hell you guys talking about" asked Brick?

No one said anything until they finally reached Vault 106, 30 minutes later when Donavon said" The Fortresses."

Going inside Reilly asked" okay enough with the innuendo, what the hell is everyone talking about?"

" We can show you better than we could ever explain" replied Charon.

Once inside Michael showed them the finished truck that was code named The Fortresses. The military truck was painted blue with there logo painted white on the sides and on top of the hood. The metal skeleton frame was completely overhauled and made stronger so it could support the 4 inch think steel metal slabs that would slide up or down, and meet at the top to protect anyone in the back from gun fire. Also inside they attached two benches along the sides of the metal frame for them to sit on as these benches could also be pushed up against the wall during a fight so they could stand.

Inside they built a small spiral stair case that reached the top of the metal skeleton frame which held a mini gun position with a 4 corner metal panel protection from gun fire. On both sides they had convert a regular assault rifle into machine guns with 5.56 rounds attached to home made gun belts that where feed from ammunition stores from a foot below the truck bed.

This extra space below the bed floor would also be used to hauling and storing any loot they had gathered as well. Beside each custom made machine gun was a computer terminal that would give feed back on incoming enemies. And if the foot wide bulletproof glass panel that was were built into the slide metal panels on both sides would fall. To the left and right of these machine guns where small rectangle holes made into the metal panels so you could fire your own personal gun. Once the back panels were up a twin turret system would fold down allowing one person to operate these 10mm turrets to guard the rear.

In the front cabin was a computer terminal and joystick in the middle, which allowed for someone to fire 2 turrets in the passenger seat and to allow the driver to see if the bullet proof glass was compromised. These turrets were feed from stores of ammunition in the small space between the trucks cabin and it's bed. Finally they added a radio and small antenna on one end of the hood with there flag attached on the opposite end as well.

" Holy shit! How much does that thing weigh" asked Butcher while Charon and Jessica hopped up and into the truck?

" About 3 ½ tons, I believe" replied Donavon who helped Ginny inside.

Opening the passenger side door Reilly asked" won't that extra weight be a potential problem if we run into any hills?"

Smiling Michael hopped into the driver's side door saying" nope. That's why this bad boy has 8 fission batteries installed on it. It really only needed 6. But I figured the extra horse power would come in handy for we can get this thing up to 45 miles per hour at max speed".

Once everyone was inside they where assigned there positions inside the truck. Charon would be up in the crow's nest with the mini gun while Joe would operate the rear turret. Jessica and Sydney would fire the custom made machine guns as Bryan, Whiplash, Butcher, Brick, Donavon, Ginny, Hammer, Ryan, would take turns firing out of the 4 firing holes.

Right before leaving Michael grabbed the receiver and asked" Did any one remember to grab the fatman before leaving?"

" I gave it too Brick" shouted Charon from the top of his mini gun turret which allowed him to a 360 degree movement.

" That's a big check" spoke Brick into the small intercom that was attached to the wall that connects the bed to the cabin.

Putting his key into the ignition the truck fired up on the first try. Looking right at Reilly she gave him a brief nodded as he shifted the truck into gear and opened the huge sliding garage door from his pip-boy. Going outside they made sure to close the door before they set off towards GNR.

Within 30 minutes they reached the Super Duper Mart and took the one of the few intact bridges across the Potomac River. Heading a bit south they reached George town which was eerily quite despite the normal strong super mutant presents that was always there. Plowing through most of the destroyed cars they came to there biggest problem yet. A huge debris field blocked them from exiting George Town North Metro and Chevy Chase station.

" So what do we do now" asked Reilly?

" We need something to help the truck's momentum up the hill or else will just come sliding back down" said Whiplash into his pip-boy.

" What about those wooden benches? Could we flip them over and use that to as a mini ramp" asked Sydney who with Jessica, Brick and Donavon had stepped outside the truck for a smoke break.

" Maybe, but I don't think they will support it's weight though" replied Donavon.

Hopping outside himself Michael examined the benches before saying" I don't think it will matter much. As long as our forward momentum can take us up a little more than half way the truck's front wheel drive should keep us going."

Lining up 2 benches on either side of the debris pile Michael backed up the truck about 100 feet away to give them a good running start. Once everyone was back inside Reilly said" What happens if the debris it's self can't support the trucks weight?"

Shrugging his shoulders he said" we'll crash and burn. But what's life without a little risk? Right?"

Shifting forward in gear the military truck raced down the small path they had cleared and hit the two ramps at top speed. This actually launched the truck briefly into the air while the ramps crumbled from the weight. Hitting the debris pile towards the top the truck did a small nose dive skidding a bit across the top of the rubble pile. Suddenly the back came slamming down right before they skidded down the pile sending debris everywhere. Knowing if he hit the brakes they would crash straight into the ground he floored the rest of the way down before swirling to the right to dodge the broken semi truck that was right in front of them. The truck slides a bit before gently stopping right beside the semi barely touching it.

Taking his hands off the steering wheel Michael flexed his left hand a bit before grimacing in pain. He must have broken a bone in his palm from gripping the stair wheel so tight.

" Is everybody else okay" he asked through the intercom.

Reilly's helmet had a small dent in from her head smashing into the dash board but was okay as she shook her head a couple times trying to get ride of that dizzy feeling.

" Bryan has a small cut across his eyebrow. While I think Ginny might have broken her wrist. Oh I believe Joe said he can't feel his legs" said a laughing Jessica into her pip-boy.

" Ha, ha, ha. Your real fucking funny Jess, you know that right" said a sarcastic Joe.

Giving them 5 minutes to collect themselves and address there injuries they left and headed towards Chevy Chase station. Arriving there within 10 minutes they could hear sounds of gunfire and explosions taking place from GNR plaza which was only a minute away from there present location.

Picking up the ham radio receiver Michael spoke" This is Commander Rivers of the Dragon Knights and General Reilly of Reilly's Rangers".

" Roger that, how far are you out" asked Knight Sergeant Wilks?

Michael gave the receiver to Reilly who replied" less than 30 seconds from the north west".

Suddenly a new voice came on the receiver as Sarah spoke slightly breath less" Michael how the hell did you get here so fast?"

Handing the receiver back to him he said" don't you worry about that my Sarah. Just have anyone in the plaza fall back to the building's front gates."

" But won't that let them overrun the Plaza then?"

" We've got a special surprise in store for those uglies" he said while he hit the button to send up the metal panels on both sides of the truck bed and on the back entrance.

Putting the petal all the way down he spotted 4 cars stacked upon each other along side a ruined building that was blocking there entrance into the plaza.

" Hang on" shouted Michael as everyone braced for the sudden impact. Crashing into the middle sections of both ends they plowed through the cars knocking them off to the side. Breaking both headlights and slightly bending there steel grate that was in front of the engine they emerged in the plaza.

They could see dead super mutant corpses everywhere. The brotherhood had pulled back behind the sand bad barriers at GNR with a few blood trails that led inside the studio it's self. The old fountain that was in the middle of the plaza had been destroyed while scores of more super mutants came racing into the plaza from the Early Dawn Elementary school and from the west of the Chevy Chase entrance.

Honking the trucks horn Michael got everyone's attention as a few of the charging mutants actually stopped to look at what made the noise. At top speed he hit them sending there bodies flying into the new by steps which led into the GNR.

At this he turned sharply and straight into the incoming waves of mutants while they opened up with there guns. Scores of mutants dropped before they could even attempt to return fire. The mutant's shots just ricocheted off there armor or bullet proof glass while Michael spun the truck around to make another pass at them.

2 missile rounds just missed the truck and hit the nearby debris piling making rocks and pieces of buildings come raining down upon them.

Joe's turret riddled the two super mutants who had fired the missiles with scores of bullets as one of the dead mutants fired a missile up in the corner of the school and actually blew up two more of his fellow mutants.

Suddenly a large car landed right in front of them forcing Michael to turn sharply to avoid it.

" There's that behemoth" shouted Reilly who started focusing her fire on the monster. The behemoth had already been injured and was bleeding while it staggered around a bit. Racing past the car explosion that caused the truck to shake violently before Michael rammed the behemoth who grabbed on both sides of the truck's engine and was attempting to stop the them.

Pushing back the sliding behemoth he turned to the right and spotted the broken part of the fountain. Flooring the truck he pushed the behemoth forward until it was impaled upon the broken part of the fountain. The truck's own momentum pushed the mutant farther upon the broken fountain part. The behemoth let out a might roar before it's head turned to the side with green blood pouring out of it's mouth.

Backing up Michael pulled right in front of the GNR's main entrance and put the truck into park. The shots from the remaining mutants where bouncing off there armor while they offered protection to the brotherhood.

" Okay everyone up and at them. Joe take over Charon's spot on top of the crow's nest and provide cover from the school."

Opening the back doors Joe crawled to left with the rest of the Dragon Knights and Rangers started piling out of the truck. Charon hopped down from his spot and actually picked up a slightly surprised Joe and put him into the crows nest and raised the small standing platform up so he could be on his knees and still able to see.

Hiding behind the side that was facing the GNR building Michael shouted" okay Dragon Knights assault the school. Rangers wheel yourself up along the right of Chevy Chase and will meet back the school's entrance."

" Ryan, go into the passenger side and give us cover with the turrets on top of the cabin" ordered Reilly while the gun fire picked up again thanks to Joe opening up with the mini gun turret. Once Ryan was inside and started firing a bit they waited a few seconds before they charged forward from behind the truck's cover.

They split into 2 groups Michael, Charon, Sydney would charge on the right while Jessica, Whiplash, Victoria, and Bryan would take the left side of the school.

Running around the dead mutant bodies they reached the outer ruins of the school. Leaning around the corner slightly Michael felt part of the concrete wall hit his face causing him to pull back sharply. Putting his hand up to too his cheek he wiped away some of the blood before leaning back again. Looking up he could see at least 6 brutes on the second floor while another 10 mutants seem to be scattered among the ruins of the first floor.

" Joe, constraint your fire on the second floor, we'll try and draw them out and in the open" said Michael into his pip-boy.

Pointing to the left stair well and giving Jessica a brief nod she smiled and nodded back. Readying his new custom Chinese assault rifle they all gathered a grenade in there hands and tossed it into the school. Waiting until they exploded they charged in.

Charging threw the smoke they finished off 3 mutants who had been been injured by the grenades before they came under fire from above. Aiming up Michael hit a brute with two quick bursts right in the head making his lifeless corpse fall over the exposed part of the second floor.

Sydney rolled forward and behind a small wall for cover as Charon and Michael ran under the small set of broken stairs. Looking straight ahead they could see Sydney was firing up to the right but was having to duck while bullets where raining down upon her.

" Sydney get the hell out of there" shouted Michael just as she got hit in her right arm, which made her drop her SMG. Shouldering his rifle he pulled out his scoped Magnum and charged out with Charon hopping over the broken part of the stairs to provide them with cover. After Charon killed 2 mutants who had there back turned to them he dove to the right behind a right angle section of a wall right before he was hit with a mutant's mini gun fire.

Firing all 6 bullets in his magnum Michael helped Sydney up who said" get down".

Flopping on the ground Sydney fired her scoped magnum at 2 mutants who came racing into the room from another part of the school. Firing all her rounds into the mutants, Michael stood back up while Sydney gave him a brief nod telling him she was okay.

Mean while Jessica's small group had made it up the second floor with out being noticed. They could see the uglies where trying to keep Michael's group pinned with there fire from above. Crouching slightly they fallowed the narrow part of the second floor that was still standing until they came within range.

" Everyone check your targets" whispered Jessica while they lined up their shots. In a flash all 4 brutes lay dead from the surprise attack.

" Mike the second floor is clear. We're going into the next room" said Jess into her pip-boy with them running past the dead mutant bodies.

" Go" shouted Charon as they charged into the next section of the school.

" Shit" yelled Bryan who had trigger a couple mines which forced him and Jess to jump off the exposed second floor. Victoria and Whiplash where back far enough to avoid the double blast which caused part of the second floor to crumble and laid on top of Jess and Bryan.

While Michael's group took up a fire position Whiplash hopped over the 3 foot wide gap between both sections as Victoria knelt down on one knee and took aim.

Mean while Reilly's group had wheeled around the left side and found no resistance.

" That's strange, there was waves of muties and now nothing" replied Brick.

" Stay sharp" added Butcher while they moved through the destroyed town.

Swinging up and to the right they finally came to the front entrance of school. It was then they spotted a large group of super mutants who had fallen back and where arguing amongst themselves on what they should do.

" Give me the fatman" said Ginny who put down her sniper rifle behind the car they where hiding behind and walked calmly into the middle of the road.

Stopping on one knee she ready the fatman and took aim as she said" Hey you ugly son of bitches".

The mutants turned just to see Ginny fire the fatman. The mini nuke raced forward and hit the group of mutants dead on sending up a small mushroom cloud up into the area. The blast knocked Ginny onto her back with her weapon flew out of her hands and rolled a bit before stopping. The mutants had gathered right in front of a broken bus which added to the explosion making it twice as deadly as she had thought.

Green blood came raining down upon them along with a few bits and pieces of what was left of the super mutant corpses.

" Holy shit" shouted Whiplash just after he shot off both legs of a master mutant for they felt the explosion shake the school back and forth.

Getting up Michael and Sydney raced forward to the last 2 mutants who also had fallen to the ground from the explosion. Pulling out his katana and her saber Michael ran by and did a one hand attack cutting of the mutant's right forearm. Sydney was forced to roll in order to duck the mutant's bare hand attack with it's remaining only arm. Right before she finished her roll she swung up and beheaded the wounded monster.

Looking to there right the second mutant had gotten up and was about to fire his assault rifle when suddenly his head exploded into a gory mess. The dead mutant body slowly fell forward showing Bryan, who pulled the bolt on his hunting rifle to releasing the spent round.

" Nice shooting Tex" said Victoria who appeared on a small ledge on the second floor.

Walking forward they where about to meet up with the Rangers when suddenly a gun shot went off and ricocheted off two walls before hitting Michael right in the left calf.

" Damn it" spoke Michael who looked down at his wound.

" Where the hell did that come from" asked a confused Whiplash?

Charon walked forward and found the torso and arm of a mutant how had still cling to his hunting rifle in its right hand.

Looking up he spotted the Rangers coming forward with there guns drawn as Hammer asked" did you guys fire that shot?"

" No. This corpse still had it's finger on the trigger. So…when you kicked it, it set off the shot" he replied pulling the gun away from the dead mutant.

Greeting the Rangers they took a moment to collect themselves before they fell back to GNR plaza. Going inside they told knight sergeant Wilks everything was clear now and started treating there own wounded.

They later found out that Knight Finley, Knight Dillon, Knight Captain Colvin, Paladin Shepard all had died during the attack. Paladin Glade and Vargas where seriously wounded but would pull through.

Taking off his glove Michael finally wrapped his left hand for it was really now starting to swell. While doing this to his hand Victoria pulled the ricocheted shot from his calf and asked him" do you need a stimpak?"

" Nah, my wounds aren't that bad. Give it to someone else" he told her.

" Your call Commander" she said going over an injured initiate man called Potter who had dried blood coming down the right side of his face.

Limping a bit Michael went past Brick and Jess who where busy sharing a bottle of vodka and up into the radio station.

Up stairs he spotted Reilly talking to Three Dog and Margret before he finally spotted Sarah with her upper armor and helmet off. She was busy contacted the Citadel about what had happen before she finally noticed Michael was right beside her.

" Okay, we'll head right back. Tell my dad we're going to need reinforcements though."

A second later came a voice he didn't recognize saying" Roger that Sentinel Lyons. Star Paladin Cross was making her way up there with a small group of paladins, and knights. She should be there in about 30 minutes to relieve you. Then your all clear to make your way back home."

Putting down the receiver Michael asked" who was that?"

Shaking her head she replied" ah that's just Scribe Rothchild. He hates being told by anyone from the military side of the brotherhood what too do".

Looking down he could see she had a bandage wrap right below her armpit" how bad is it?"

Making sure no one could hear her she replied" between you and me. It hurts like hell. But you know as I do I can't let anyone else no that."

Leaning his head so that there heads where touching he kissed her gently on the lips saying" I promise I won't tell anyone."

Shaking her head she smiled back up at him saying" come on, lets see this truck of yours." 

After Cross showed up with her brotherhood reinforcements for GNR Michael offered the Lyons Pride a ride back to the Citadel. Most of the Pride was forced to stand by grabbing a hold of the metal skeleton frame while the Rangers and Dragon Knights sat. Reilly herself said she wanted to spend more time with her men but Michael new she was giving her seat up to Sarah.

Sarah had taken off her leg armor and had it stored in the back while Michael brought them across the Potamic again so they could fallow the river until they reached the Citadel.

" I am sorry to hear about Colvin and Jennings" replied Michael going around a pile of rocks.

Sighing she said" Me too. After losing Gallows I brought in Knight Captain Lisa Driver and a new initiate called Potter. It's a real shame that Knight Jennings passed away. He and Knight Shepard had just earned their promotions from initiates and just like that he's gone."

Michael could hear the hurt in her voice. Taking his right hand off the stair wheeling he pulled her close so that she had her head on his shoulder. Sarah relaxed and said" thanks Mike. Being the daughter of the great Elder Lyons I have always had to put on a mask and never show my true emotions. Sometimes people tend to forget I am human. And that under that armor I am just like any other woman."

Gently rubbing her shoulder Michael made sure they where on a straight path with no objects in there way and said" but your not just like any other woman. You're a special and wonderful person who I know as kind but strong person. There just one of the many reasons why I love you".

At this he could feel her tense up with her taking her head of his shoulder and asking" you love me?"

Taking his eyes of the road for a second he looked her right in the eyes and said" with all my heart."

" What about Lucy?"

Thinking a bit he replied" Lucy's death hurt me a lot. A part of me will always love her and I accept that. As they say time heals all wounds. And the fact we had a daughter together means Lucy will leave on in Catherine. But, I am ready to love again. Lucy's death also has taught me how fleeting life can be. So we better take advantage of everything we can. For who knows how long it will last."

" I love you too" she whispered into his ear before putting her head back done on his shoulder.

Just as the sun was getting ready to set they finally made there way to the Citadel with Paladin Bael, two other knights and a sentry bot stopping them from entering.

At first they where not sure what they where seeing when suddenly Sarah poked her head through the passenger side window saying" are you going to just stand there or are you going to let in your superior officer."

" Yes ma'am" he said sharply before backing off and opening the double doors letting them inside.

They had to park there truck in the space between the main entrance and the Bailey part of the Citadel.

" We'll be right back" said Sarah as her and the Lyons Pride pulled there 2 dead members off and disappeared inside the bailey.

Exiting the truck Michael came around to see the Rangers and Dragon Knights all had hopped out of the back entrance and where standing around.

" Awe it's it so sweet it makes me want to puke" said Jessica pretending to gag.

" I know, I almost cried" replied Sydney wiping away a fake tear.

" Well I happen to think it was very romantic and sweet" stated Ginny smiling a bit.

At this Michael was confused and was about to ask when Reilly added" hate to break it too you my friend. But you left the intercom button open while you up there spilling your guts to Sarah. So everyone knows about new love story."

At this they all patted Michael roughly on his shoulders and head while teasing him a bit.

Suddenly the doors opening again with a whole new host of visitors who all wanted to see the fortresses for there own eyes. He spotted many scribes who all started talking fast about it while a few where back at the doors clearing not impressed.

" Ah scribe Yearling always a pleasure to see you again" said Michael shaking her hand.

" Indeed Commander Rivers. I must say I didn't you know you where capable of building something like this" she said patting the trucks side.

While talking with Yearling Michael over heard one scribe say" lets get this bad boy inside and put it too good use".

" Excuse me Yearling" added Michael while he got everyone's attention to a large group of scribes who now where attempting to figure out how to get the truck inside the citadel.

The Dragon Knights and Reilly's Rangers came up on both sides while Reilly asked" can we help you?"

" No, we'll take it from here. Thanks for bringing this too us. Don't you worry will put it too go use outsider" said one journey scribe.

" Over my dead body" stated Charon who pulled the journey scribe down from the truck while the rest of the dragon Knights and Rangers all ready there guns and surrounded the 6 scribes.

" I didn't spend countless caps, time, energy and two years of my life for some asshole to try and take it away from me" replied Michael putting a fresh clip into his assault rifle.

" Easy now" said Yearling when suddenly Elder Lyons, Sarah, and Scribe Rothchild came through the double doors.

" What the hell is going on here" asked Elder Lyons?

" Elder sir there not letting us take the vehicle".

Walking right up to the one journey scribe he said" if Commander Rivers doesn't want you touching his property, than you back off. Do I make myself clear".

And with that the journey scribes all backed down and slowly started backing away from the truck and into the bailey. Lowering their weapons Lyons slowly examined the truck and asked" how long did this take to build?"

" Give or take 2 years" replied Whiplash.

" Impressive. Come in and enjoy a night off at my home. And don't you worry I will have Paladin Bael and his guard personally make sure no one touches your truck unless they have permission" stated Elder Lyons.

" You honor us sir".

Going inside they where quickly introduced to Paladin Gunny and his initiates who were busy doing hand to hand combat. After walking around a bit Whiplash, Donavon, Bryan, and Ryan fallowed head Scribe Rothchild down into the lab to show them Liberty Prime. Brick, Jessica, Hammer, Sydney left to go for a some dinner and drinking in the A ring with the rest of the Lyons Pride. While Butcher, Reilly, Charon and Victoria made there way to the B ring to rest and relax.

Elder Lyons had to go take care of some business but left Sarah to show Michael around. After meeting Scribe Bowditch, Jameson, and finally scribe Rothchild she brought him back to her personal quarters.

Closing the door Michael asked" so what's with scribe Rothchild? Does he normally have that stick up his ass or is it just me."

Sarah laughed hard and replied" a little of both. He is a surely man that much is sure. And when you showed up with your custom built military truck it makes him look bad. Since he has been working on that Liberty Prime robot for at least 10 years and still hasn't come close to making it work".

" Well I am glad to see I am making friends" said Michael sitting down on her bed next to her.

Just when he was about to kiss her there was a sudden knock on the door as Sarah pulled back slightly annoyed saying" Yes."

Opening the door came in two more scribes one who was in her mid 50's with her graying hair pulled back in a long pony tail while the other was a younger woman with red hair and looked to be around mid 20's.

" Oh I didn't know you had a guest. This must be this famous Commander Rivers I have heard so much about" said the older woman.

" I am sorry. The name's Catherine Rothchild head doctor and this is my assistant Dr. Vallincourt" she said while shaking Michael's hand who could feel that it was a robotic arm under fake flesh.

" How long have you had that arm" he asked her?

" That is no way to talk to her like that" added a outraged Vallincourt.

Putting her hand up Catherine stated" don't get your panties in a bunch Rachel. I've had this robotic arm for as long as I can remember. You see I was discovered almost 20 years ago by a group a small group of steel members who nursed me back to health, although once I came out of my coma I couldn't remember anything from my early life though. But I showed a knack for science and technology and they allowed for me to stay. A few years of medicine study later I was promoted to head physician and here I am".

Sarah lifted her right arm up and let Catherine and Vallincourt treat her side/arm wound. Michael for his whole part couldn't take his eyes off Catherine who was finishing up with new dressings on her wound. Suddenly it hit him. Looking through his pack which was lying in the right corner he pulled out 3 photos and held them in his hand.

Taking a look at the one photo and back to Catherine he said" Mom? Is that you?"

At this Catherine stood back up and gave Michael a confusing look" did you just call me mom?"

" It has too be you. Here take a look at this photo's" he replied handing them to her.

She looked over them and said" I must admit they do look very simpler to me. But any one could make that claim, and it still doesn't make it be true".

" No. My father James Rivers told me my mom was killed during a super mutant raid. And the only thing they found of her was her left arm, almost 20 years ago" he stated.

Catherine looked at him hard before stating" okay if you are truly my son from my forgotten past there is only thing I can clearly remember from my past. It's two phrases that seem to be burned into my mind. I've only told my husband Derek Rothchild this".

Smiling a bit he said" how could I forget? Dad had the bible verse framed up and made me memorize it by heart. Revelation 21:6 I am Alpha and Omega, the beginning and the End. I will give unto him is athrist of the fountain of the water of life freely.

At this her eyes went big as saucers before she pulled him into a big hug. Hugging her tight she cried a bit saying" I kept having flashes of a child and another man inside some strange building with a lot of science equipment. Something kept telling me the child was mine but I could never have guess he would be you".

" Are you telling me Catherine that this is really your long lost child you swore you had in your old life" asked Rachel.

" There's only one way to find out for sure" said Sarah as she led them back through the A Ring and into the lab.

Summoning Rothchild himself away from explaining about his robot they came into his office and told him everything Michael had shared with Catherine.

" It's true I am afraid. When we found you had 2 items on you at the time" he replied pulling out a piece of paper and a ripped photo. On the paper was the bible saying and the photo was the same Michael had but it was ripped only showing Catherine in it.

At this Michael got slightly angry and said" my mother was hear the whole time and no one bothered to even tell me. Do you know how much heartache me and my father went through after we lost her."

" Easy their Michael" stated Elder Lyons who made his appearance into the office while Michael was threaten Rothchild.

" We had no idea that Catherine was indeed the same Catherin Rivers who helped James work on project purity. At the time we had just set up shop here in the citadel and I only ever spoke to James. I knew he had a wife but the only steel member who are alive that would now her face would Star Paladin Cross. But as I believe she has told you before, once she delivered you and James to Vault 101 she has never set foot in the Citadel again".

Taking a deep breath Michael nodded and said" I am sorry it's just that finding my mother alive after all these years of them telling me she was dead. It's a shock that you can never truly be prepared for. I know you told me you don't remember anything but a few bits and pieces before the raid, but please if you could look over my father's old notes on project purity it would mean the world to me".

At this Rothchild was about to object when Sarah stomped on his foot causing him to yelp in pain a bit. Michael gave his mom his father's old pip-boy as she said" I might not be able to help but for my long lost son and former husband I will do whatever it takes, if I have permission".

Everyone looked at Lyons who said" Hey if you think James has found something that can finish the project I am all for it. All you have to do is just ask and I know Cross and a few guards could easily come back and protect you. The only problem is trying to find the remaining scientists who worked on the project with you to come back and help you".

" I have already met a lot of them at Rivet City. So that won't be a problem" replied Michael.

Catherine looked at him hard saying" it's been 20 years and only I have only just started remembering flashes of my old life. I don't know how much I will able to help with Project Purity but for you son I will do everything I can".

" That's all I can ask for mom" finished Michael as he was about to walk away when he heard a little boy say" mom who are talking too?"

At this he turned to see a boy came walking into the room from Rothchild' bathroom.

Looking down he could see his mom take a hold of his hand and led him over to Michael.

" Michael Rivers this is my ll year old son Thomas Andrew Rothchild and that little girl standing next to Derek is my 8 year old daughter Stephanie Rachel Rothchild. Thomas, Stephanie this is also my son from my early life" explained Catherine to her children.

Kneeling down to there eye level he said" I guess that makes us half brothers and sisters."

" Oh Mom I have a special surprise for you tomorrow" said Michael walking away.

Sarah had to run to catch up with Michael as she said" why didn't you tell her about Katie?"

" That's the surprise, and besides I think 2 bombshell's is enough tonight".

Going back to her personal quarters again she asked him" how are you doing?"

Smiling he replied" believe it or not I am doing fun. I know she might not be able to help but just having her in my life now would do me some good. I mean I never new her growing up so I really don't feel that hurt by it. I just wish dad could be hear to see her one more time. It tore him up inside thinking she had died. I get it now. He was running away from his problems rather they facing them ahead on. I don't blame him. He just wanted me to be safe and after losing mom, you can understand why he left like he did. But besides that I have my team, a home, my daughter and not to mention you".

Pulling her close she smiled saying" good answer Commander" before he kissed her passionately.

By the next day the word had spread about the stunning news of Michael's mom being alive all around the Capital Wasteland. Even Three Dog mentioned it during one of his special news bulletins. The Dragon Knights dropped off the Rangers back at Seward Square before making their way back home. While at Megaton his mom, Thomas and Stephanie along with Cross an a personal guard of 6 knights and paladins made there over to Megaton.

Michael began showing all his pictures and telling her about everything he could of when suddenly Moria brown appeared in his doorway. Whiplash took her hand and pulled her down stairs and into the bunker.

Walking over to the doorway he picked up Katie who hugged him tightly before he brought her over.

" This mom is my daughter. She named Catherine Lucy Rivers AKA Katie" he explained to them.

At this Catherine couldn't believe what he had said when Katie asked" daddy who are these people?"

Smiling he replied" sweetheart this is my mom/ your grandmother. As these two are your uncle and aunt".

Letting her down Katie walked up to Catherine and held out her hand for her to shake. Catherine bent down and shook it while Katie said" Nice to meet you ma'am."

With tears in her eyes she pulled Katie into a tight hug before letting her go.

" I am sorry this so much to adsorb so quickly" she said wiping away the tears from her eyes.

" Hear I want you to have this puppy. Our dog Bella had puppies. Lets just call it a way to make up for missing your first birthday" replied Catherine while Thomas let go of the energetic puppy who jumped on on Katie's chest and stared licking her face.

Laughing he Picking up Katie and the puppy and said" I understand mom. But I've spent my whole life thinking you where dead. I think having you in my life can only be a good thing."

A/N Questions? Or Any Comments? I am always willing to listen. Also thanks to all who have made my story a favorite. I will try to get a new chapter out every Sunday.


	20. Paradise Lost

A/N" I do not own or pretend to own anything by Fallout series". This is just my view on everything he did during the game, which would have taken a group of people to do. This is AU but will still fallow most of the original story line with me adding my creative touch to the side missions and main ones.

Also sorry for the delay. But, I am back on track again, I promise.

Don't forget Fallout New Vegas comes out this Tuesday!

The Dragon Knights

Chapter 19

Paradise Lost

One month had past since Michael had made the shocking discover that his mother was in fact alive. Even with Elder Lyons approval for her to restart Project Purity, her memory still had not come back. Thanks to Dragon Knights most of the old team that was still alive was ready. And whenever Catherine felt she could make sense of Jame's old notes, they would come back. In other news Greydtich had finally set up a small wall around the ruin city, while they attempted to due there repairs to make it more habitable. The Dragon Knights actually had a slow month, clearing out a group of feral ghouls in a couple metro tunnels for the brotherhood. Also near Gidershade, they managed to rescue a Lucky Harith from the Dunwitch building before the ghouls, scorpions, and roaches could kill him.

Mean while Sarah, Paladin Kodiak, and Knight Captain Driver had been taking out a group of super mutants near the Potamic River and had stopped by Megaton for the night.

Michael watched Sarah's side gently fall up and down, while she slept peacefully. He knew they could have easily gone back to GNR Plaza, but instead she decided to come over and visit. Smiling at this thought, he reached over and gently tucked a strand of her blonde hair behind her ear.

This caused her to stir a bit, before she turned over onto her back.

"What time is it?" She asked him, with her eyes still closed.

"6:00 my love," he replied kissing her cheek gently,"don't worry. I have my pip-boy set for 7:00. So, you won't be late heading home."

Sarah nodded briefly, and pulled Michael back down again, so she could put her head onto his chest. Smiling once again he put his arm around her, and closed his eyes as well. Getting up at 7 am Michael and Sarah both headed down stairs for a early breakfeast of Sugar Bombs.

Right in the middle of eating there mini breakfeast, Bryan and Alpha came up from the under ground bunker, arguing about something.

"I am telling you Alpha. This could be something," stated Bryan as the bunker doors closed behind them.

Alpha spun around pleading his case. "I have been busy studying the radio chatter all night. I think I would know if this was worth our attention, or not."

"Are you getting smart with me?" He asked looking a bit annoyed at their robot friend.

The robot's red eyes went back and forth, as if he was trying to figure out what to say." uh… does not compute, error, error," he replied making his arms swing widely up and down, while spinning in circles.

This only made Bryan sigh heavily. "Ha, ha, ha. You made your damn point."

At this Michael and Sarah both busted out laughing. While laughing Sarah started choking a bit, before she pounded on her chest forcing the lounged piece of cereal out of her throat, which accidentally hit Michael right in the cheek.

Sarah took a drink of water, before she noticed what she had done. "I am sorry, Mike".

She was trying not to laugh herself, as he wiped the piece of cereal off his cheek," don't worry about it. Shit happens hon."

Bryan ran past Alpha, who had stopped messing around. "Commander sir, I over head Uncle Roe, at Canterbury Commons saying Amy Grey had been missing for 2 days now".

At this Michael stood up. "Did he say where she was going, before she disappeared?"

" Yep," he said nodding his head," she was carrying a group of supplies to the Republic of Dave, with the Antagonizer, and Mechanist as her guard."

"Republic of Dave," replied Sarah looking confused, "never head of it."

Michael sighed heavily. "Trust me Sarah. It's better you haven't".

"Why?"

Michael shook his head lightly; "he's the biggest arrogant asshole you could ever met. Call's himself President. He and his family have roped off a small section of land in the upper northwestern section of the capital wasteland," stated Michael.

"Your not seriously thinking about helping him, sir?" Asked a rather stunned Alpha.

"Asshole or not. He might know where Amy would have headed," said Michael going down the bunker to wake the rest of the Dragon Knights, and Steel members.

After waking everyone, Michael gave them 1 hour to get ready before they would had off towards the Republic of Dave. Offering Sarah and the rest of her brothers a ride, they walked over to Vault 106 to pick up the fortresses. Since they where even taking Alpha, Sarah had volunteered to look after Katie at the Citadel while they where busy on there mission.

Arriving at the Citadel an hour later, the Dragon Knights dropped off the Lyons Pride, Katie, and her puppy Sammy before heading northwest towards the Republic of Dave. While heading towards the Republic, they encountered small groups of mole rats, scorpions, and few Yuri Gaui. But with there heavily fortified military truck, they posed no real threat to the Dragon Knights.

Coming over the large hill with an old fame house still standing on it, they spotted black smoke coming from the Republic of Dave.

"Well, that settles it," replied Sydney next to Michael,"something terrible has happen down there".

Michael nodded his head in agreement. "Heads up everyone. We're going in hot," he stated hitting the button to raise the metal slabs on both sides of the truck.

Going slightly west they found a suitable path to take the truck down the rather large hill, before turning sharply to the north, and getting back on track. Pulling up towards the gates of the Republic, they where greeted with destruction. Most of the gates where torn down, as there was burnt and burning buildings everywhere.

"Something not right here," said Charon into his pip-boy, while he manned the top turret.

"For once, I agree with the Zombie," replied Jessica who could see the destruction first hand, from her machine gun position on the left side.

"I happen to agree as well," Michael said though the intercom,"but, we have to investigate this any ways."

Michael, Charon, Sydney, Bryan, and Alpha would venture inside the Republic. While Joe, Jessica, Whiplash, and Victoria would stay back and guard the truck, just encase it was indeed a trap.

Hopping outside they spotted a few robots and ants lying dead on the side of the small path, which lead inside the place.

"Over here!" Shouted Bryan as he found the Mechanist.

Going forward and near the right gate, which was still standing, they spotted the horrible seen. His body lay in a small hole, burnt to a crisp. While his severed head was impaled on a long broken part of the metal fence at the entrance of the republic.

Sydney sighed heavily."He was a loser. But at least he tried, and that's more than I can say for a lot of these wasteland assholes."

Sydney called Alpha over, and together they pulled his severed head off the spike, gently placing it near the rest of his body.

Going inside the compound they could see both dormitories, and school where nothing but burnt ciders, and dying flames. But, what really caught there eyes, was a naked and bloody woman, laying on top of a table right in front of the government building of the republic.

"Damn it," replied Bryan lowering his hunting rifle at the gruesome scene.

Walking closer they could see it was the Antangonizer. She had her arms and legs stretched out and tied down on the table. Her face had been beaten so badly you couldn't even tell where her eyes, or nose was any more. Looking down at her, they could also see evidence of semen all over her body.

"Looks like they raped her to death," added Charon who knelt down on one knee.

Walking up beside the corpse, Michael spotted something written in blood. Looking near her right hand he spotted two letters,"PF," with a small arrow pointing to the underside of the table.

Bending down, he spotted the warning she had done right before she died. There was a mini nuke, and 3 mines attached to the underside of the table.

"Get the fuck out of here!" Shouted Michael making all of them jump a little.

Hearing the panic in his voice everyone started running away from the table, when suddenly the bomb went off.

Jessica was standing about 10 feet away from the truck smoking a cigarette when she heard the massive explosion, causing her to almost choke the cigarette itself. Turning around she was about to order Joe, who was in the top turret to provide cover fire. Suddenly his head jerked violently to the left, causing his helmet to fly off after it hit the side of the left panel near the turret. Looking up, she could see the back half of his head not covered by his helmet had been completely blown off. Suddenly his body fell backwards and down the spiral stair case, before getting tangled up in the stairs, leaving him hanging slightly upside down.

"Close the fucking back panel!" She shouted to Whiplash, just as she felt a bullet hit her in the back and exit just north of her heart. The shot caused her to stumble forward and hit her helmet on the back fender of truck, knocking her it off. Slightly dazed she manged to pull her self under the truck just as she could hear shots beginning to ricochet off the truck's armor.

Whiplash sat down in front of the back panel turret, while Victoria manned the left side machine gun.

"Slavers, coming in from the north and west," yelled Whiplash into his pip-boy, right before he opened up with the back turret.

Mean while Michael opened his eyes, to find he had been blown into what was left of the burnt school. He could feel a sharp pain coming from his back thigh, only to discover a piece of wood stuck inside it. Greeting his teeth, he pulled out the piece of wood and tossed it aside.

Getting up he spotted Alpha, who had an unconscious Bryan slung over his shoulder. Suddenly he heard Whiplash's shout about them being attacked by slavers from the north and west.

"Charon, Sydney. You guys okay?" He asked limping slightly towards Alpha who gently placed the inured Bryan down on the ground.

"Sorta" came Sydney's voice whom Charon was supporting with her right arm draped over his shoulders. The left side of her jaw was slightly burnt, along with her the left side of her arm and chest had been blacked from the explosion. Her left side near her stomach also a small blood stain on it, as she turned to left and spit some blood and a tooth out, and on the ground.

Charon placed Sydney gently down, next to Bryan, "Alpha protect Sydney and Bryan. Charon lets go," order Michael to the ghoul.

Charging forward they could see dead slavers all around the truck, as they had foolishly attempted to charge them, running right into the crossfire. Looking up, they could see 4 slavers has snuck up from the south, with two climbing on top of the engine, while another 2 where attempting to fallow behind them.

Michael pulled off a grenade from his belt, just as Charon did the same. Throwing them forward they land with in a few feet of the truck's engine before going off. The grenade's explosion blew off both legs of one male slaver, and forced the second woman slaver to slam her head into the front grill. This caused the two who where attempting to open the doors to turn round, just as Charon grabbed one by his belt and tossed him down to the ground. Pointing his shotgun down, he blew the slaver's head off. Michael raced past Charon firing 2 bursts into the wounded woman and rounded the corner to find the on the other slaver had jumped down and was know staring at him, assault rifle right in his face.

Right before the slaver could fire, Michael swung down with his own Chinese assault rifle forcing the man to block his attack with his gun as well. The slaver suddenly got the upper hand and parried his weapon, knocking it out of his hand. Just when the man was about to fire at him, he suddenly was riddled with 6 bullet holes to the chest, before dropping face first.

Looking down he spotted Jessica's head sticking out ever so slightly from under the truck.

"Get down!" She shouted at him. Suddenly Michael felt a bullet graze his helmet, forcing him to retreat to the right side of the truck for cover.

"Enemy Sniper, not sure where," Jessica said rolling back under the truck.

Mean while Alpha was scanning for any signs of foreign movement. "5 humans approaching from the north," stated the robot to Sydney, who was trying to stay conscious herself.

"Take any one whose still alive," replied one slaver who jumped over the broken fence and began running into the destroyed compound.

The slaver suddenly stopped when he noticed the sentry bot had its missile launcher pointed right at him. This caused another slaver to slam right into him, making both of them crash into the ground.

Alpha lined up his missile at the 2 slavers,"die you vermin," as he fired the missile hitting the one man right in the chest. The explosion caused body parts to go everywhere. A gentle red mist fallowed closely behind, as Alpha rolled forward and finished off the last two slavers with his Laser gun.

Back inside the truck, Victoria cursed,"shit."

"What?" Asked Whiplash slightly confused at her loud out burst.

"I still can't find the enemy sniper," she replied scanning the back area near the old farmhouse on top of the hill.

Opening the back panel he hopped down, with Victoria right behind him, "Are you sure about the location?" He asked her yet again.

"Yes," she told him with a confident voice.

Whiplash put a hand on her shoulder, "don't miss Victoria," he said, before he suddenly darted from behind the truck and out in the open.

Victoria was stunned, but only for a second before she peered ever so slightly out from the back end of the truck and took aim. Whiplash was darting back and forth, rolling and diving in all different directions, trying to make shooting him that much more difficult. The fist shot missed high, while the second barely missed his head hitting the ground right in front of him. That was all the time Victoria need. She found the enemy sniper up in the silo, shooting out of the broken window, which over looked the entire area. Firing she hit man's scope, with the bullet going through it, and into his eye.

"That's one hell of a shot, Vic," said Jessica who slowly pulled herself out from under the truck.

"Hey where is Joe?" Asked Michael wondering why he wasn't in the top turret. Looking at Jessica, and Whiplash, told him everything he needs to know. Going around the back he spotted Jo's corpse, still bent slightly awkward from the spiral staircase.

"Come on, lets get him down from there," he said.

While patching up Sydney and Jessica's wounds, Charon put an old dirty bed sheet over Joe's body, which lay in the corner inside the truck. After putting a bandage around Byran's head, Michael ordered everyone to take his or her helmet off.

"I know Joe's death has hit us all hard. But, we have to press on, no matter what. There will be time to mourn his death properly," finished Michael who took a deep breath.

"What are you saying?" Asked a slightly woozy Bryan.

Michael crossed his arms. "We're going to put a end to these slavers. Whiplash, do you know the fastest way to Paradise Falls?"

Whiplash stepped forward, "yes sir," he added with a firm tone.

Just when they where about to pile into there truck, a voice behind them screamed,"wait!"

Turning around, they spotted a disgruntled Dave running frantically at them, waving his hands wildly in front of himself, trying to get there attention. Sydney hopped in the passenger seat, while Victoria manned the top turret. Charon took up the rear turret, with Jessica and Whiplash manning the two machine guns on both sides.

Michael rolled down the window. "Dave, how the hell are you still alive?"

Dave waved him off,"that's not important. They took them, Rachel, Mary, Shawna, Jessica, and Rosie. They… they, they killed my son Bob, and my daughter Flower before leaving," he finally stated, before burying his head into the crook of his arm and started to cry.

Michael wanted to feel sympathy for the arrogant jerk. But, something told him Dave was hiding something. Turning to his right, he gave Sydney a small nod before exiting the vehicle and stepping down right in front of Dave.

"Will do everything we can to try and get them back. But, before we go, I have two questions. What happen to Amy, the caravan trader?" He asked putting a hand on his shoulder.

Looking up slowly, he dried his eyes on his sleeve. "Who the woman trader? Yeah they killed her two guards and their troops, before taking her with the rest of my family".

"Okay, But how come they didn't kill or take you?" He asked crossing his arms across his chest, while giving him a serious look.

At this Dave suddenly stopped crying. Raising his head up very slowly, he met Michael's gaze before backing away slowly. This outraged Michael who stepped forward and grabbed the front of his merc shirt to stop him from retreating any more.

"Where were you, during the attack?" He asked again, this time with more force.

Dave narrowed his eyes. "As president, my life is more important than any one else. So, I took the necessary action to preserve my life," he added attempting to pull Michael's hands off him. Instead Michael pushed him back, slamming him into the ruined fence of the compound.

"You son of a bitch! You ran away and hide, while they killed and took your family away!" Michael shouted at him, before pulling back his hand and punched him hard in the right cheek. The blow made him stagger a bit before he tripped on a dead body and fell hard to the ground.

"Michael, come on, where wasting time here," shouted Sydney, through the driver side window.

Taking a deep breath, Michael replied," Yeah, I am coming," and began to walk back to the truck. Getting in and closing the door, Dave merrily gave him a look of utter hatred across his face, as they sped off.

About 5 minutes into the drive Whiplash spoke into his pip-boy," uh, Michael. Don't you think it's a bit foolish to go charging into Paradise Falls with out any back up? Shouldn't we call the Rangers, or maybe see if the Brotherhood could possible help us."

"No time. Besides I think I know the perfect group of people to help us with those slaver bastards," he said while shifting into the next gear, making the truck go even faster. 

About an hour later they picked up Vance, Brianna, Ian and Justin of the Family, before heading directly to Paradise Falls. Making sure to park far away so that none of the slavers could see their vehicle, they began scouting around the slaver compound. Once it was getting close to dusk, Michael had finally figured out his plan of action. Vance the family would attack the guards at the front, dragging there bodies away to feast on later. After that was done, they would then set up a small ambush near the giant sign that read Paradise Falls, just encase any slaver tried to run out the front gates. Michael, Jessica, Charon, Whiplash, and Alpha would sneak around the rear and reach the slaver pens. Silently kill all the guards, before making there way inside Eulogy Jones pad, which was the leader of the slavers at Paradise Falls. Victoria, Bryan and Sydney would stay back with the truck and a wait for Michael to give them the to come charging in guns a blazing. In the mean time, Victoria would provide cover fire from the top turret position with her sniper rifle, as Bryan would do the same from one of the right panels with his scoped hunting rifle. Sydney who was still too hurt to really do any serious fighting would be driving the truck, whenever they would ready to charge.

At Midnight, they put the plan into action. Vance and the family left about 15 minutes ago, and would deal with the front guards, while Michael's group would silently sneak into the camps back entrance. Victoria, who could see the entire camp, would let Michael know whenever the family was done with their mission.

Vance turned to Ian and Justin."Go ahead. Once we take down three of them, I want the others dealt with in seconds. Understand," he said giving them a stern look.

"Yes, sir," they both replied, before ducking low and disappearing into the darkness of night.

Vance turned to Brianna and gave her a small smile;"you're up my friend".

Brianna pulled out both her combat knives and spun them around a bit, before putting them back into their covers. Taking out her 10mm pistol from her pocket, she tucked behind herself and started walking forward. Vance kept his distance, allowing her to be about 5 feet away from him.

"Halt, who goes there," said a slaver who flash a bright light right into Brianna's eyes, making her close her eyes, trying to block the bright light.

"Relax their big boy. I was just wondering if any of you big strong men, might be up for some fun. I have something you might want, if the price is right," she teased running her hand across her chest slowly.

The 5 guards all exchanged excited looks, before one man got off his seat and stepped forward.

"Hm, I think we can make some deal out, but first I need to sample the goods before I agree to anything," he told Vance, who came walking up beside Brianna.

Vance smiled and bowed slightly. "Naturally, but I never do business with out knowing the person's name first."

"The names, Pronto," said the man being pulled by Brianna off to a near by tent, and disappearing inside.

Inside Brianna took off her belt, but while bending down she secretly picked up one combat knife. Hiding it behind her hand, Pronto came walking slowly forward as he tossed a side his combat shotgun. Turning around she bent over, making sure to bring her knife ahead,"I think I need some help. And you have such big, strong, hands," she teased him by shaking her ass slightly in front of him.

At this action, Pronto was nearly slobbering as he walked forward and pressed himself against her ass. Just when he was about to pull her pants down, Brianna quickly spun around and swung up slitting his throat. Blood squirted out from his wound spraying Brianna in the face and chest, as she licked some of it off her cheek. Pronto's body fell backwards and landed with a gently thud against the hard ground.

Reaching down she grabbed her other combat knife. Walking forward, she called out," could someone else help me. It seems Pronto hear, couldn't last too long."

One of the slavers looked at Vance, who merrily gave him a brief nod before he walked forward and inside the tent. As soon as the slaver walked inside, he noticed Pronto laying face up, with pools of his own blood all around him.

" It's a tra," but he never got a chance to finish what he was saying. For Brianna had tossed one knife hitting him right in the middle of the chest. Flipping the other knife in her hand, she tossed the second knife, hitting him right in the left eye.

The other 3 slavers heard his scream. Vance suddenly raced forward and impaled a female slaver, who was standing in front of a second sandbag barrier. Pulling his katana out of her chest, he swung up at an angle, cutting off her head. This caused the two slavers who were behind the barrier to grab their guns. Just when they were about to fire, Ian, and Justin suddenly appeared behind them. Pulling there heads back, they reached around and slit both of their throats. Putting a hand over their mouths, they silently pulled them down to the ground.

"Good job team, now lets get these bodies out of here. I want them prep and ready for eating," he whispered to them, while going inside the tent to help Brianna out.

Mean while, Victoria spotted through her scope, Vance holding his katana up in the air, signaling they where all clear. Quickly she typed this information on her pip-boy to Michael's group.

They were evenly spread 10 feet away from each other, as they started climbing over the 10-foot high fence. Once over, Michael silently signaled for Alpha to come over.

"Stay here, once things get hot. Well… you know what too do," he told the robot, who gave him a quick salute before rolling silently away from him.

Michael and Whiplash had the center, which led directly up to the slaver pens. While Charon and Jessica where station at both extreme ends of the back part of the camp. Silently walking forward, they watched as two guards stood in front of a guard station. With another 4 where busy playing pool and eating a bramen that was roasting on a fire.

"Charon, and Jessica. Keep to the sides. Me and Whiplash will take care of the guards," typed Michael into his pip-boy.

Michael waved his first two fingers back and forth a bit, to signal to Whiplash, for them to start moving. Going forward they both stopped, and watched as the two guards inside the shed, where talking about something. Looking up they spotted one slaver standing on top of a building that had bathrooms written on it. He would see them, if he was not taken out.

Michael typed this into his pip-boy, telling Victoria to take him out. They waited for a minute, watching as the slaver made his rounds on top of the building. Right before he was about to come back around again, his head exploded. This caused his body to fell forward off the roof and land in the narrow space between the fence and the building.

Once the slaver fell and hit the ground, Michael and Whiplash darted forward quickly closing the open space between the slave pens and the guard station. With their backs against the metal wall, Michael pulled out his katana. Whiplash pulled out Max's special combat knife and ready it, in his left hand.

"Damn, I wish Eulogy would give me a turn with one of those girls they brought in early," replied one man to his fellow slaver.

"Ha," the other slaver laughed dryly,"him, Forty, Ymir have been each taken turns with them. You'll be lucky if there's anything to sell to our friends in The Pitt."

Suddenly Michael's attention was brought to a door opening, and closing inside the slave pens. A white male, who looked to be in his mid 30's stepped out and walked slowly up to the fence's gate door. Just when he was about to whisper something to him, Michael held up his finger to his lips; silencing him. One of the slavers inside the guard station must have seen this as well.

"What the hell are you doing out Rory?" Asked the one slaver, as he walked outside and passed Michael and Whiplash whom both where ready if he had spotted them. The man had a police baton in his hands, that he kept smacking gentling against his palm, in a threatening manner.

Michael pointed his head inside to Whiplash, who gave him a brief nod before he peered inside. Looking inside he could see his target was busy sitting on a chair with his back turned to him, while eating a piece of roasted bramen. Tip toeing inside the station, Whiplash stopped when he was right behind the slaver.

"It's about time your done," replied the slaver, when suddenly Whiplash stabbed the man in the base of the neck. Severing his spinal cord from his neck; killing him instantly.

While Whiplash was busy killing his man, Michael had been slowly working his way behind his own target.

"Nothing, boss sir," replied Rory backing away from the gate's door slowly. The slaver laughed a bit as he hit the chain door with his police baton. "Now get back inside the pens, before I make you", he threaten Rory holding the baton up.

Suddenly a sword appeared right where his heart was on the left side of his chest. The slaver's mouth hung open, while blood began to spill out of his mouth. Michael pulled out his katana quickly from the man's body. His body staggered a bit, before falling to the ground with a small thud. Getting down on one knee, he signaled to Whiplash to come over and join him. Once Whiplash had joined him, they grabbed the keys of the dead slaver and opened the gate door.

"Thank god, it's you guys," whispered Rory hugging Michael tightly, with Michael patted his back softly, in a reassuring jester.

Michael pulled back from his tight embrace. "Easy there, are the rest of the slaves inside these pens?" He asked him, while Whiplash went behind and began working on removing the slaver collar.

Rory was about to say something, but Whiplash cut him off. "Relax. I know what I am doing with these collars."

And after a minute he pulled sharply and successfully removed the collar from his neck. Rory rubbed the spot where the collar had previous been, as if he couldn't believe he was free.

Michael knew this must have been an overjoyed experience for him, but right now time was of the essence. The longer they stood around doing nothing, the better the chance they would be discovered. And that could cause a lot of slaves, and maybe Dragon Knights there lives.

Michael reached out and grabbed the man's chin, making him face him. "Please Rory, are they all inside these pens?"

At this, he closed his eyes briefly, doing a silently count inside his head.

"Bronson, Miss Jeanette, Bleak, Breadbox, Sammy, Squirrel, Penny, along with 3 of those new children they brought in early today. The 4 older woman, where taking inside Eulogy Jones Pad, for… breaking," he added with a somber look.

Michael took a deep breath, before exhaling. "Okay, Whiplash, you take Rory here, and free the rest of the slaves inside the pens. Charon, Jessica and me will create a distraction. While you guys lead the slaves out of here, and towards the back entrance where Alpha is," stated Michael walking back towards the shed.

Michael typed for Jessica and Charon to join him at the guard station. Once there he spoke. " Okay, Jess I want you to stay here. When I tell you, I want you to take out those 4 slavers, any way you see fit. Victoria and Bryan will give you back up from their position on top of the hill. But, whatever you do, you can't afford to fall back. This is our fall back point, so hold this spot no matter what," he added with a firm tone.

Getting up Michael typed this information to the rest of the Dragon Knights. Giving Charon a brief nod, they both turned to walk away when Jessica asked," what are guys going to do?"

"Just going to say hi to Mr Jones," he said giving her a broad smile.

Charon and Michael silently made there way back to the fence behind the slave pens, before going left and making there way towards Eulogy Jones pad. Going through a ruined building they spotted another slaver. He was busy patrolling the side balcony of Eulogy Jone's pad. Michael waved his hand to the left, motioning for Charon to move. Getting down and one knee, he pulled out his custom sniper rifle, the executioner. Putting on one of Ginny's custom silencers, Michael took aim. The guard stopped briefly to look inside the ruin building, when suddenly a bullet entering the bottom of his jaw, before exiting through the top of his head. A faint red mist sprayed the balcony's wall, before his body crumbled to the ground.

Once dead, they moved forward climbing up the small rope ladder that was on the side of the building. Reaching the balcony they moved silently around and quickly inside. Once inside they could hear grunts, coming from below. Walking around the dirty hallway, they spotted a black woman wearing a slaver collar with a Chinese officer sword at her side. She seem to be amused at something, as he head never looked away from where the noises where coming from. Charon walked very carefully down the narrow hallway, timing his steps with the grunts, and voices.

The woman slaver was so enthralled into the scene that was happening on the first floor, she didn't even notice Charon, until it was too late. Looking up, he quickly put his left arm around her neck, with his second hand going over her mouth. Pulling her back, she kicked and thrashed, attempting to get Charon off her. Moving his arm up slightly higher so that the crook of arm covered his mouth, he placed his other hand on top of her head, and turned sharply breaking her neck.

Charon pulled the dead woman's body across the hallway, before dumping her body behind the corner. Going forward they crossed the hallway, and stopped to look down, at a horrible scene. Looking down they could see Shawna, and Rosie where bent over, as two slavers where raping them on separate benches on both sides of room. Eulogy Jones, and another female slave where busy having sex, on a heart sharped bed. Looking to there right, they could see Amy who was chained to the wall, attempting to stop the bleeding from a wound that was on Jessica's chest.

Michael gripped the banister hard, as he was shaking with anger at what he was seeing. Turning around he gave Charon, a wide eye look. Charon gave him a brief nod before pulling out his missile launcher and took aim Eulogy Jones bed. Michael knelt down and put his sniper rifle on top of the banister and took aim at the one raping Shawna.

"Now Jess," he typed into his pip-boy.

Back outside, Jessica walked forward and stopped about 10 feet away from the 4 slavers who where busy roasting the animal. Before any of them could notice her, she pulled a nuka cola grenade out. Leaning back she tossed it towards the fire. Suddenly the nuka grenade went off, after hitting the flames. The grenade's explosion combined with the fire causes a blast of flames to completely engulf all of the 4 slavers. Pieces of burnt wood went off in different directions, making the nearby pool table catch fire.

This caused 2 more slavers to come running forward, wondering what had happen. Jessica fired 4 bursts into the slavers, dropping both of them. Looking towards the small bar, she fired the rest of her clip, at anything that moved. Once this was done, she quickly fled back for cover against the hail of gunfire that hit the ground she had just been standing on.

Jumping through the broken window of the guard station, she felt the bullets hit the shed forcing her to stay ducked behind the broken window.

Back on the hill, Bryan spotted 3 slavers rounding the corner. Just as the another slaver came running around the corner, Bryan fired, hitting the woman in top of the head. Pulling the bolt to reload his hunting rifle, he spotted one slaver drop dead, while another went down holding his neck, as Victoria was taking care of busy. The last female slaver attempted to retreat, when Bryan fired again. This hit the woman right in the back, making her fall face first into the ground, dead.

Mean while back inside, just after Jessica threw the nuka cola grenade into the fire, Charon fired his missile right into the heart of the bed. Right before Charon fired his missile, Michael shot the one slaver who was raping Shawna right in the mouth. Eulogy Jones only had a second, before the missile blew him and his slave away. The explosion shook the building, causing the last slaver to stop raping Rosie and stumble backwards. While still on his ass, Michael fired again striking the man rights between the eyes.

At this Amy looked up threw the smoke, to see Michael and Charon racing down the steps.

" Commander Rivers," she asked weakly, as they where busy untiring Shawna, and Rosie from the benches.

Charon ran over and chomped off the metal chains that was keeping Amy to the wall. Looking down Charon could see Jessica was not moving. Putting a hand out he offered it too her.

"We don't have much time," he added with a urgent tone in his voice.

Michael had finished making sure both Shawna and Rosie, where medically okay. Mentally that might not ever happen, but right now he had to at least get them out of here alive.

"Whiplash, where do you stand?" He asked into his pip-boy.

A moment later Whiplash replied," Were all free and waiting outside the camp. Alpha has already cut a huge hole into the fence for the truck to go through."

"Sydney, punch it," Michael said into his pip-boy.

Mean while back at the top of the hill, Sydney had already turned on the truck and was merrily waiting to charge inside. Once Michael told her to charge, she veered left sharply and raced down the hill, blowing the horn. Whiplash was busy shouting at the escaped slaves, to get out of the way. Suddenly he spotted the blinding lights of the truck, as it went whizzing by them and into the camp.

"Rory, take everybody up the hill, will pick you guys up later," he said to him, while he raced back inside the camp as well.

Sydney raced past Jessica at the guard station, before sliding to abrupt stop right in front of Eulogy Jones Pad, with the back facing the doors. Victoria, Bryan and Sydney opened up with the machine guns and turrets, dropping scores of slaves who had fallen back to center of the camp.

Michael and Charon kicked open the doors to the building.

"Everyone inside," he shouted to the women, as they ran towards the back while Charon helped them inside. Alpha finally showed up, and began providing cover fire on the right side of the truck, during the pick up. Once Jessica and Whiplash showed up, Michael ran around to the front dodging slavers gunfire, and hopped into the passenger side.

"Alpha, search and destroy," shouted Bryan to the robot, whose eyes went red a bit before he raised his arms.

"Lets, finish this Sydney," Michael said manning the front turret, while Sydney drove them inside the heart of Paradise Falls.

About 1 hour later, every slaver they could find in Paradise Falls had been eliminated. By the time they went back to pick up the rest of the escaped slaves, only Rory and Dave's children had remained. The rest of them had run off at first chance. Fearing other slaves from the Pitt might get them. With the truck full to it's max, the ride home took a lot longer than it really should. Once they back at Megaton, the Dragon Knights made sure all of Dave's remaining family, and Amy got medically attention at the hospital, while Sydney, and Bryan finally got a chance to address there wounds properly.

The following Day Sarah brought Katie and her puppy Sammy back home, just in time for Joe's funeral.

"Joe Wilson. Despite being paralyzed from the waist down, he never let it slow him down. The determination, the strength of will, that is something that can not be taught. It's something that… must come from with in. We honor you Joe, in life and in death," stated Michael, as Whiplash, and Jessica stepped forward with flamers and torched Joe's body.

Michael stood back and watched for a minute while his body slowly burned. Sarah reached down and clasped Michael's hand, and gave it a gentle squeeze. Looking down he spotted Katie, who had a few tears going down her cheeks. Reaching down he rubbed her head gently, as they all gave him a brief salute before everyone dispersed.

"Amy, you're leaving already?" Michael asked having noticed she had a backpack on, along with a Chines Assault rifle in her hands.

Amy walked slowly over to him. "I am afraid so, and this time for good. After what happen back at Dave's, it sorta put things in perspective. I am going north, to the Pitt. I am going to at least try and help. More than likely, I'll end up dead. But, I can live with that," she replied, as she started walking away from the cemetery.

"What do I tell Amata, if I ever see her again?"

This caused her to stop. Turning around slowly, she said,"that her mother died a long time ago. She might have forgiven me, for abandon her, but I have never forgiven myself."

And with that, she turn back around and left Megaton. Michael kissed Sarah good bye, and watched her and the rest of the Lyons Pride headed towards the Citadel to pick up some new books.

On his way back home, Michael discovered Rory Maclaren was standing outside their house, near the grill they had set up.

"Who's that daddy?" Asked Katie, slightly confused.

Michael smiled brightly down at his daughter. "A new friend, sweetie".

"Can I help you Rory?"

Rory took a deep breath, before speaking. "I wasn't a slave for long, you now. Only about 2 months, I know what you guys do. I am a scientist/doctor and I would have left all this fighting and defending to people like you. But after what I have been through, I will not stand by and doing nothing any more. I know how to handle a gun, please will you let me join your team".

Michael ran a hand through his goatee, and slowly circled Rory. Normally Michael would have said no, but losing Joe put them at 8. And something told him, things where going to get a hell of lot harder, and soon. And having another medic would help a lot. Plus as a scientist, he could help by improving their weapons, home, etc.

"Alright Rory, I will let you join. But first, a warning. The Dragon Knights are a elite group of mercenary's who fight for the greater good. This will not be easy, and more than likely we could all end up dead. Can you live with that, Rory Maclaren?" Michael asked him, while giving him a stern look.

"Yes, sir," he added in a firm tone.

"Welcome aboard then," he said shaking his hand and invited him inside there home.

A/N Questions? Or Any Comments? I am always willing to listen. Also thanks to all who have made my story a favorite. I will try to get a new chapter out every Sunday.


	21. War War Never Changes

A/N" I do not own or pretend to own anything by Fallout series". This is just my view on everything he did during the game, which would have taken a group of people to do. This is AU but will still fallow most of the original story line with me adding my creative touch to the side missions and main ones.

Sorry, got sucked in Fallout New Vegas, or else this would have been out last week.

The Dragon Knights

Chapter 20

War. War Never Changes

Two weeks had past since the Dragon Knights had removed the slavers at Paradise Falls. Once Rosie and the rest of her family had finally recovered, they decided to stick around. With no more room left in Megaton, they made there way to Grayditch to try and start there lives over again. With communities now trading, guarding supply routes, and having better communication between each other, the first Capital Wasteland act was passed. Slavery was now banned through out the entire area. But since the Capital Wasteland had no unified government, each town would still handle enforcing this law themselves. While still recovering from their injuries and the loss of Joe Wilson, Michael's mom had finally made a major breakthrough in decoding James notes. She was finally ready to try and restart Project Purity. Catherine, her assistant Scribe Vallincourt, Star Paladin Cross, and 4 Knights all left the Citadel and made there way over to the Jefferson Memorial. A day later they cleared a few super mutants who had not bee killed by the Dragon Knights, when they visited the Memorial about a year ago. Dr. Lauren Granger, (aka Dr. Madison Li) and her science team from Rivety City quickly joined them soon after.

3 days after the Dr. Li's science team joined the Brotherhood team at Project Purity, Catherine had contacted Michael, hoping they could come out and visit. Despite his gut feeling that nothing would be accomplished by having them stop by, he still agreed to his mother's wishes. But, deep down he knew that this was more about his father, and having Michael there would be like, having James back again. Quickly radioing his mother back at the Memorial about his decision, Michael headed downstairs to meet the rest of the Dragon Knights to go over reports, supplies, and mission plans.

"Well as food and water goes, where doing descent. Even with the addition supplies we have gave to Grayditch," said Sydney, who flipped through her clipboard.

Michael who rarely sat still during these briefings had his hands behind his back, as he started pacing back and forth while listening to Sydney. Stopping he looked right at her, before waving his hand telling her to continue.

"As for ammo concerns, were running a little low on .556 ammo. The truck is using more than our previous estimates thought. But, with the growing rate of supplies coming into Megaton it's self, making this extra ammunition shouldn't be too much of a problem," she finally finished telling everyone.

Michael nodded his head in agreement. "Good job supply Officer Sydney. Also it's good to have you back again."

Sydney gave him a small head nod, before grabbing her glass of wine and finished the rest off.

"Have we heard anything on the radio?"

Victoria stood up. "Yes, there have been scattered reports coming from Arful about something, or someone being spotted near the bottom of the broken section of free way that town is on."

"That's pretty vague," replied Whiplash.

"I agree with Whip. Does the Family have anything to say about these visits?" Asked Jessica, as she lite her cigarette.

Victoria looked through her notes a bit. "Um, actually Ian and Holly are the ones who wanted to pass this information along. As it seems they where moving slow, and had power armor on, or something close to what the brotherhood of steel uses".

"What do you think Jess?" Michael asked her, while pausing and putting his hands on the front of the table.

Jessica took a long drag from her smoke, and exhaled. "I doubt it's the brotherhood. Since they are still trying to stop the spread of the super mutants in the mall. Perhaps it's the Outcast assholes. But, either way it's at least worth investigating," she added shrugging her shoulders.

At this Rory suddenly stood up. "I have been working on the problem with the radio signal you spotted a week ago. It appears the small breaks in the messages are because someone is scanning our messages."

"Scanning? I didn't know anyone had that kind of technology," said Bryan, who looked at Michael as he merrily shrugged his shoulders in response.

"Anythings possible. And who knows, someone could have some advanced pre-war technology that could allow them to listen in our secure radio signals," he replied back.

"With that knowledge, they could know everything," stated Charon.

Michael inwardly agreed with Charon, and started pacing again. He original wanted the whole team to come back to the Thomas Jefferson Memorial. But with this news, it appeared something else demanded their attention as well.

"Okay. I want Jessica, Rory, Bryan, and Sydney to check out these reports of power armor people near the base of the freeway. Also see if you can find anything from the relay dish on top of Vault 106. As it appears these small breaks have been reported all over the Capital Wasteland. Charon, Sydney, Whiplash, and me will head over to Project Purity to see exactly how things are going over there. Alpha I want you to stay here, and relay our messages. Also see if you can help Jessica's team in finding the source of these breaks," stated Michael standing in front of the table, so he could properly address them.

"Understood sir," said the robot, giving him a brief salute.

Michael turned to Jessica and was about to speak, when she cut him off. "I will be extra careful Commander. I haven't forgotten that Lucy was killed during an ambush because someone had been messing with our relay dish; I promise," she added putting her hand over her heart.

With that Michael was about to call the meeting over, when he suddenly remembered something. "Oh, by the way, I just wanted everyone to know. I know none of you guys joined the Dragon Knights to make money. But, even with all the caps we have donated to Project Purity, Megaton, and a few other sources, we still have seen a 10% increase in profits. I would like to pass along that 10% to you guys. With out any of you, there would be no Dragon Knights".

The rest of the dragon knights all nodded there heads lightly in agreement, before telling him thanks, as he left with Whiplash to stop by Crater supply and pick up his daughter. After leaving Whiplash behind with his wife, Michael put Katie on top of his shoulders and began running around like an airplane, while they made there way back home.

Jessica, Sydney, and Victoria where laughing about something, when Michael held the door open for them. He watched them slowly disappear up the metal walkways, towards the Morning Star. Going inside, he spotted Bryan, Alpha and Rory were attempting to find the best piece of metal to make a new piece of artillery called thunder cannon.

Waving and saying hi to Katie, they slowly ascended the stairs and into there room. Closing the door, behind him he asked what he and Mora had gotten up too While watching his daughter talk he still found hard for him to believe, that barely being 2 and a few months old, the level of intelligence she had.

"Daddy you not listening," she replied pulling on his pants leg. Looking down he could see she was slightly annoyed, but also right.

Leaning down he smiled at her. "Your right sweetheart, I am sorry. Can you please find it in your heart to forgive me?"

Katie nodded her head, before hugging his leg. "Of course, silly daddy".

They spent the rest of the night, talking about what his life was like living inside a vault, until she fell asleep. Picking her up and tucking her in for the night, he looked down at her.

"You're the reason that keeps me going, even when things are tough," he whispered to her and he kissed her gently on top of the head.

Early the next morning, the two groups gathered down stairs for their preparation to leave. Once all weapons, armor and supplies were gathered they went there separate ways, with out saying a word. Everyone knew what there job was, and was committed to see it to the end, and in that way, no more words where need.

Arriving a few hours later at the Thomas Jefferson Memorial, they could see at least 2 sentry bots stationed outside the purifier. They where busy patrolling the walkways, for they scanned the Dragon Knights before letting them by. Going down the walkways, they spotted Paladin Bael, and 2 other knights guarding the gift shop entrance.

"Ah Commander Rivers and the Dragon Knights. Honored to have you here, sir," he told them, before they entered the Memorial.

Going inside they saw power had been restored to most of the building. A lot of the debris had been cleared and removed towards the intake pipes at the top of the left side entrance.

"Garza, I need you to move that lab equipment near the Flood Control Pump room," replied Pinkerton.

"I thought he wouldn't help anyone," whispered Charon to Michael.

Michael chuckled a bit to himself. "Catherine," was all he said to his best friend before walking over to Pinkerton.

"Michael, Dragon Knights. I thought you might be too busy playing hero, to stop by" he added finally noticing them.

"Still an ass, I see," replied Victoria, as she crossed her arms and glared back at him.

"Charmed I am sure," he said back to Victoria," And if your wondering your mother, and rest of these so called scientist are up top inside the Rotunda," he told them.

Leaving the gift shop entrance and heading down the hall they passed by a group of turrets that was station above the entrance of the main chamber. There they spotted a man working on some type of science experiment, while another man was busy fixing a busted pipe, which lead up into the rotunda.

"Damn it, who let these riff raft in. If those damn Brotherhood guys can't do there job, they shouldn't even bothered to show up," said the one fixing the busted pipe.

Charon took a step forward at his riff raft comment, but Michael put his hand in front of him stopping him.

"I am looking for Catherine Rothchild, is she up inside the Rotunda? He asked the agitated man.

"Maybe, depends on whose asking," he fired back with annoyed tone in his voice.

Just when he was about to say something, Scribe Vallincourt appeared from the basement area. She was carrying a small stack of books, and was forced to set them down so she could catch her breath.

"Michael, I was wondering when you would show up," she said walking over and shaking his hand.

"Where's the rest of the team?" She asked him, looking slightly confused at the fact there was only four people standing in front of her.

"Lieutenant Jessica and rest of the Dragon Knights are busy looking into some rumors near Arful," stated Whiplash as he took off his helmet.

Vallincourt nodded her head lightly. "Always busy aren't we. Well come on up. Your mom, Dr. Granger, Holt, and Janice are busy reconfiguring the massive purifier, for the new tests".

"Charon, Victoria, Whiplash, go ahead and get comfortable. This might take awhile," he told the rest of his squad, as he fallowed Vallincourt into the rotunda area.

Entering he could see the giant purifier was a blaze with lights and all kinds of different readings. There were a few tables in front of both sets of stairs that had food, computer terminals, pencils, and other junk on them. Catherine was standing over a chair, as she read some data on the nearby computer terminal, while Dr. Li was busy talking with her. Anna and Janice where up inside the rotunda testing a few pieces of new equipment they had set up.

"Look what I found," replied Vallincourt showing Michael. At this Catherine walked past Madison and embraced her son. Michael hugged her back and said," it's good to see you too Mom".

Catherine pulled back slightly. "I didn't think you would come by".

"I've come this far, Mom. I am not about to abandon you now. I know that I am no scientist like dad and you. But I know my engineering skills can be put to use, along with Whiplash's tech skills. So how can we help?" He asked noticing her mother's eyes widen, before a broad grin came across her face.

Michael's mom began explaining everything they did, back before James left with him to vault 101. The reason he left to the only known vault in the Capital Wasteland, was something called G.E.C.K., which stood for Garden of Eden Creation Kit? A vault tech scientist called Stanislaus Braun was known for creating this device that could revitalize areas of a post-nuclear War. If they found one of these G.E.C.K.S, and hooked it up to the purifier, it should be able to clean all the water in the tidal basin.

After Michael had listen to his mother and Dr. Li talk for about an hour, he finally understood what they where saying.

"You want me to try and find this device, don't you?" He asked standing up from his chair, while Vallincourt pretending to be reading a book near the entrance of the Rotunda.

Dr. Li nodded her head. "Exactly, right now we have the brotherhood of steel searching there achieves to see if they can find all the known vault locations, or for any more information on this Geck. But, I am not holding my breath," she added making Catherine roll her eyes.

"Look Catherine, I know they have been good to you these past 20 some years. But, despite their claim of justice and peace, the Brotherhood still only looks out for themselves".

Catherine shook her head. "We're not going to have his argument again. We're hear to finish what James started, that's all Madison."

At this Michael could see and feel the tension in the air. He suddenly understood what kind of pressure everyone was under. If they failed this time, there would not be another time. This was a last ditched effort, before project purity would be completely abandon.

Michael gathered up his gear and weapons. "Listen as of right now I can cross of two other known vault locations. Vault 106, which is located near Arful, has no such thing item in it. Vault 108 near Canterbury Commons, also yield no device either."

"How do you know that for certain?" Asked Vallincourt, who had stopped pretending that she was reading her book, and had chimed in her opinion.

Michael sighed heavily. "Because my team the Dragon Knights has already cleared out Vault 106 and is using it as a main base. Where do you think the signal for the 2nd relay dish comes from? As for Vault 108, Reilly's Rangers now holds it, and is attempting to fix it up and use it for there new base."

Dr. Li looked back to Catherine, who merrily shrugged her shoulders. " How come you never mention this information, before?"

Turning to leave, Michael grabbed a hold of the door knob," because it was a need to know basis. And at the time you didn't need to know it," he told them leaving the room. 

Mean while Jessica's group had finally arrived at Vault 106's main entrance. Right before going inside, Jessica spotted 2 freshly killed raiders near the ruins of the bed and breakfeast building.

"I think it's high fucking time, we blow that damn building to hell," she replied as Sydney entered the password, to slide the giant door open.

"Why?" Asked Rory, entering the vault.

"Why? Because I am sick and tired of having to kill and chase off a new gang of raiders, every time we come by here," she added tossing her gear into one of the offices near the entrance.

Sydney laughed a bit, before she started walking deep into the vault. Right before Jessica was about to ask what she was doing, she replied" getting the explosives we need to blow up that building."

"Bryan, I want you to head over to Arful and see what they know. Stay there and see if you can see anything from your position, as you overlook everything. I will go and visit the family myself, before staking out the last known location of these power armor intruders," she said to him.

While Bryan and Jessica where heading deeper inside the vault to get some lunch, Rory asked," What about me, Lieutenant?"

Jessica with out turning around responded,"Do what Michael asked you to do. See if you can figure out where the trace is coming from our relay dish."

About 2 hours later Bryan was had just finished checking in with Even King, and a new family called the Davis's who had moved in the old West house. Jessica still had not returned from Meresti station, while Sydney was still busy working on setting up the explosives in the bed and breakfeast building. Rory had two long cables running up the radio tower, that connecting to the relay dish. This way he could monitor the radio chatter down inside the vault. Walking past the Davis house, he came to the broken part of the free way and looked down. From up here he really couldn't see anything near the bottom of the highway. Putting down his pack, he pulled out old faithfully and looked through the scope. He could see a dirt trail, which lead towards the brahmin pens, and another trail that lead towards Hamilton's hideaway.

"What you looking for?" Asked Sandra Davis, the oldest child of Thomas and Mary Davis.

Bryan lowered his gun, and stood back up. "That is a very good question. Truth be told, I am not sure. But, something tells me, I'll know once I see it," he added turning around to face her.

Bryan took of his helmet, and placed it near his pack. Really he was using it as an excuse to check her out, which he had admit to himself, that she was indeed good looking.

Sandra shook her head lightly at him. "How old are you, by the way?"

"15, almost 16. Why does it matter? He asked trying not to sound too rude.

Sandra shrugged her shoulders. "Just curious is all. I mean how old where you when you joined the Dragon Knights".

"12, after my father was killed by fire ants. They took me in, and trained me," as Bryan scoffed to himself," sometimes I can't believe it's only been 3 years. We have done so much since then, it seems like a lifetime ago."

Sandra listening to him talk, before walking forward and holding out her hand. Bryan took it and shook it.

"For what it's worth, thank you," she told, before walking back to her home.

Bryan was busy watching her walk away, when suddenly Jessica's voice loud voice erupted from his pip-boy.

"Hello! Bryan Motherfucking Wilks, are you there?" Shouted Jessica into her pip-boy.

Bryan shook his head, snapping himself back to reality. "Sorry Jess, sorta spaced out there".

"Probably was busy flirting again," said Sydney's voice while she chuckled to herself.

Bryan actually blush a bit, despite the fact that no one could see him. "Very funny Sydney. Now what's up Jess?"

"As I was saying. I want everyone to stay in their current positions as they are now. Once darkness comes, Robert and Holly are going to show me where they spotted the movement. I'll let everyone know when I turn on the stealth boy, and will go from there," she finished telling everyone.

Mean while back at Project Purity Michael and rest of the Dragon Knights had spent most of the day, helping fix some minor repairs in the basement. And even had managed to clear 2 block filter drains, and replace the old fuse box. Victoria and Charon had volunteered to help with guard duty, while Michael and Whiplash where in the main frame room. Whiplash was trying to update the computer's programs, while Michael was busy reconfiguring the electrical heater, and water treatment levels in the filter's tanks.

Whiplash was sitting in a rolling chair, looking at the main frames main computer. Michael had the back panel of the second filter tank off. Shining a small flashlight at a few wires, he bent down and picked up some pliers.

Whiplash pushed off the ground, and rolled himself over to the second computer terminal.

"Having fun, Whip?" Michael asked, when suddenly he felt a small jolt of electrical ran through his hand, making him drop the pliers on the floor.

"Speak for yourself… Mike," he added laughing at Michael who sucked on his left thumb a bit.

After a small moment of silence, Whiplash said,"So… when are heading out?"

"What makes you say that?"

Whiplash ran a hand through his medium length black hair."Please Michael, I saw that look on your face. You only get that look whenever your deep in thought. And those thoughts usually turn into missions."

Michael reattached the red wire to its polar opposite, and gave the filter a try. "Fair enough. How are things between you and Moria?" He asked screwing the panel back on.

"You know mostly good. There are tough times, of course. Manly when we have to go so far, but she understands that's my job. Speaking of women, when are you going to make an honest woman out of Sarah?" He asked him, turning around in his chair to look at him.

Michael came around from the behind the mainframe, and tossed the screwdriver back into toolbox. Michael indeed had been waffling over the idea, of asking Sarah to marry him.

"I do love her. And I have always regretted never marring Lucy before she died. And Katie does look at her as a second mom. It's just… I don't want to force anything on her. You know… she's 2nd in command of the entire brotherhood of steel here. I would never ask her to give that up, just for me," he replied looking down.

Suddenly they heard a small knock on the metal door frame. Looking up they spotted Star Paladin Cross standing in the doorway.

"I didn't want too interrupt, but I just wanted to say Charon and Victoria are coming back now."

Michael gave her a small head nod. "And here I thought you wouldn't ever come back here".

Cross narrowed her eyes a bit, before sighing slightly. "Kid, your mother is someone who has the ability to always gather people whenever she needs help. Seeing how you do this as well, one would think you would know this by now," she stated to them, leaving the room.

"Oh by the way. I believe what your friend said is true. I know Sarah, and she would be happy to be your wife," she added giving him a small wink.

Mean while back at Arful Jessica, Robert, and Holly where stationed near the small road bridge near the bed and breakfeast place. Jessica looked down at her pip-boy, which read 3:14 A.M.

"Are you sure, were not chasing a wild mole rat?" Asked a rather cranky Jessica who had just finished cleaning out here assault rifle. Holly stretched a bit, before lowering her own hunting rifle.

"Who knows? But we could see they had power armor on. It's not something you easily forget," she added giving her a small smile.

Just when they where about to call it, in for a night. Jessica heard Sydney whisper," heads up. Spotted some feet moving near the base of the Arful".

"Bryan, is everyone in there home for the night? She asked him.

"Yes ma' am. I made sure to check myself," he whispered back into his pip-boy.

Jessica pointed to the east and west, signaling for Robert and Holly to stick to the sides of the valley. Jessica then turned on her Stealth boy and started walking down the center.

Back inside the vault, Rory was fighting to stay awake. He spent at least 10 hours listening to different frequencies. Whenever it seems he might close, he lost the signal once more. It was quite frustrating, by the piles of torn paper near the waist basket. Not to mention the thrown coffee mug, that still lay shattered beneath the small bookcase. Pouring his 4th cup of coffee of the night, Rory sat back down. Putting on a small set of headphones, he once again started listening to the breaks, in every channel that could broadcast.

"You know what? Fuck it! Fuck it!" he shouted and started turning the knob randomly back and forth. After 10 seconds of doing that, he stopped and put both of his hands on top of his head in frustration. Suddenly he began to pick up a new radio broadcast.

"Roger that. 1st lieutenant Camp is finishing up with the charges," said a woman's voice.

"That's still too slow. I want that damn broken bridge gone, and I want it gone 10 minutes ago! That bridge is in the path of our missiles. And I don't want anything to cause a problem for our old guidance system," replied a more aggressive sounding man.

"Yes, sir. Operation Sledgehammer is a go, I repeat Operation Sledgehammer is a go."

Suddenly the radio frequency went cold again. Rory sat up, and started looking for his gear. Leaving behind his armor and helmet, he grabbing his laser rifle, saw off shotgun, and pack of throw knives, he raced for the vault's exit.

Jessica got closer and closer to the base of the broken highway that Arful was on top. Going around the small bend, they spotted 5 people, with 2 of them indeed having power armor on. But it was nothing like the brotherhood or the outcasts armor, it was something complete different. Jessica walked over to Holly and told her to stay put, behind a large boulder, so that she could provide them with cover. Robert and the mostly invisible Jessica went forward, getting closer and closer. Soon they reached one of the pillars, where Robert couldn't go any more forward with out being seen. Going forward she could see 2 people in radiation suits, while another had a military uniform on.

"Hurry up! Colonel Autumn is already pissed at this delay's" replied the male officer.

One of the people in the radiation suits came back and said,"all done sir".

Just when Jessica was getting closer, she noticed a message on her pip-boy.

"Someone is planning to blow the bridge, and launch some type of missile strike" typed Rory, once he finally came into range of everyone's pip-boy.

Jessica was slightly alarmed at this typed message, listened once more to the power armor people talking.

"We've got 4 minutes and 30 seconds and counting down, before we removed this highway, sir" added one of the people in the radiation suits.

Suddenly the two power armor troops walked past the officer and down the small hill.

"We're not alone," he replied looking right at Jessica, and ready his plasma rifle.

At first Jessica thought he must have spotted Robert, or maybe some type of creature strolling around at night. But when he took aim right at her, she knew the shit was about to hit the fan.

Jessica stood up right as the first plasma shot, meant for her head, hit her in right in thigh, causing her to roll on the ground to the right. The fall had caused the stealth boy to short out, making her suddenly appear. Rolling on the ground she dodged several plasma shots by merry inches. Finally she rolled herself behind a rather large rock for cover. Looking down she could see the burnt flesh, and bleeding wound on her thigh. She could feel bits of the rock above her being blown off, by the heavily gun fire they where spraying at her. Looking up she spotted Robert firing with his SMG while throwing a grenade. Robert's bullet bounced off there thick armor, as the grenade went off short of its desired target. Suddenly multiple plasma shots hit him in the chest, while his body suddenly melted into a green goo. Taking both grenades off her belt, Jessica tossed them behind her. Waiting one second she ran as fast as she could up back into the valley. While running she fired randomly behind her, hopping to slow the advancing power armor troops.

"Enemy contact, heading up the valley!" She shouted into her pip-boy during her retreat back to Holly's position.

At this point, Bryan had been looking down over of the highway, but could not see anything. Looking to his right he spotted 3 people running to the east. Taking aim, he fired, hitting a male who wielded a plasma pistol right in the base of the neck, dropping him instantly. Clambering another round, he fired again this time missing another person in a radiation suit, as he hopped over the hill. Just when the last person attempted to step over the hill, Bryan fired. The shot struck him in the side, making him fall over the hill.

"Bryan, you need to get everyone out of Arful. There going to blow the bridge to hell!" Shouted Rory into his pip-boy.

"But where do we take them?" He asked running to the nearby Davis house

At this Jessica who was breathing hard from her leg wound chimed in. "Everyone fall back Vault!"

Holly took carefully aim and fired, hitting the power armor solider right in the hip. The shot must have found a weak spot in there armor, as the man suddenly dropped to the ground, making his weapon go flying out of his hand.

"Let's get the hell out of here!" Yelled Holly, as she put Jessica's arm around her shoulder and began helping her go up the valley.

Bryan was at the last house on Arful, and was trying to explain the panicked state, when the small shack was riddled with laser fire. Ducking for cover he noticed both Brailee and Ken Ewers had been hit multiple times, cutting their bodies in half. Getting up he ran through the shack, and dove at the last second, right before it's collapse.

Getting up he felt a burning sensation coming from his shoulder, but choose too ignored it.

"Holy shit, it's a vertibird," said Sydney into her pip-boy. She watched the helicopter completed riddled the one shack at Arful.

"Rory, we've got to fire at that vertibird and give Bryan some time to get everyone here" shouted Sydney before they hopped down from the broken building wired with explosives.

Running down the hill slightly, they made it to the Road Bridge. Sydney took a grenade off her belt, and tossed it in the air. Just when the helicopter was going to make another pass at Byran's group, she fired her SMG. The grenade exploded causing the vertibird to alter course and focus on them. Rory fired his laser rifle, knowing that his small weapon wouldn't do much to the helicopter's armor.

"U hm okay," said Rory noticing the vertibird coming in low at them,"what know?"

Sydney noticed this problem as well. "Jump!" She shouted grabbing Rory by the arm and dove over the bridge's side.

While still in the area, many missiles hit the bridge where they where standing, causing the old concrete bridge to be split in half, as the two sides folded inwardly upon themselves from it's own weight.

Standing up Sydney had lost her helmet during the explosion. Shaking off the dust from the destroyed concrete they noticed Holly supporting an injured Jessica.

"Where the hell is Byran's group?" She asked over the gunfire of the vertibird, as it made another pass at them, hitting the broken bridge and ground near them.

"Right here," said Bryan bringing all the surviving members of Arful with him. Karen was bleeding from her stomach, while Evan had a lot of blood coming down from his side of face.

"Shit if we move, we dead. But, if we stay here where dead," replied a panicked Sandra Davis to everyone.

At this, Evan who had been slumped over against the nearby wall suddenly stood up. With out saying a word, he raced out the southern exit, where they had just come from and started firing up at the vertibird.

"Go, go, go!" yelled Jessica to everyone to make their mad dash across the open stretch of land that lay between them and Vault 106. Hearing the huge the missile's explosion nearby the broken bridge told them, Evan was dead. But even with Evan's brave sacrifice they had only managed to make it half way across the field, when the vertibird turned around and started making it's approach at them yet again.

Sydney suddenly stopped and pulled out the detonator that was wired to the bed and breakfeast building.

"Sydney, what the hell are you doing?" Yelled Bryan who had finally noticed she had stopped moving.

"I've got a plan," she fired back and started waving for the rest of them to keep going.

The vertibird's pilot was over confidant and was flying very low, hopping to kill as many people as possible in one attack. Just when it was about to fire its missile attack, Sydney triggered the denotation. The explosion of fire erupted skyward engulfing the vertibird in flames and debris. Coming out of the fire, she could see the helicopter was bobbing back and forth, until it did a sudden noise dive impacted the ground noise first.

The helicopter skidded for about 20 feet until finally coming to a rest up against the nearby hill. Sydney pumped her fist in triumph and started making her way over to join everyone else. Suddenly multiple massive explosions ran out. Looking behind them, they watched in horror as Arful started collapsing one section at a time. With in a few seconds all they could see was a huge dust cloud that began to settle all around them.

"You hit a home run, Sydney!" shouted Jessica who put her hand on her shoulder.

Going inside the vault, they could hear voices getting closer to the vault's entrance. Realizing there was more enemy solders coming, Jessica said,"do it".

Attached to the underside of the vaults outside control, was a pair of EMP grenades that in case of emergency could fry the vaults outside control pan. Sydney reached down and activate the timer, and ran back inside the vault. Closing the massive door, from the inside, the EMP grenades went off causing a huge electrical magnetic pulse.

Mean while back at the Thomas Jefferson Memorial Charon was busy attempting to reach the other Dragon Knights at Vault 106. But when he tried to tune into there frequency, all he got was static. Tunning into the Megaton signal, he once again found nothing but static.

"What the hell?" He asked himself, as he then tried to find Galaxy News Radio signal. Instead he was met with static once more. Charon new something must be wrong, as the GNR signal was the strongest in the entire wasteland.

Going up the small set up stairs, he found the living quarters where everyone was a sleep, expect, Pinkerton, Anna Holt, and Daniel Agincourt. They where busy running the second shift on the Project.

Just when Charon was about to wake Michael up, they felt the building shake. At first it was only slight, but then another explosion caused the building to shake even harder. Sounds of gunfire and screams of pain caused everyone to wake up suddenly.

"The Enclave is here!" Shouted Cross who suddenly came down stairs carrying an injured knight over her shoulders.

"The Enclave? I thought they where just some prewar message on the radio," replied Whiplash who had started putting on his armor.

"They where a threat back west, before we helped destroy their main base called the oil rig," stated Cross, who had taken off the man's body armor and was attempting to stop the bleeding.

"Where's Pinkerton and everybody else?" Asked Catherine who was busy gathering supplies so they could leave the memorial.

"He's purging all the computer's system inside the rotunda," stated Cross as they heard glass breaking coming from the rotunda.

Dr. Li went over to a monitor and switched it on. They could see Daniel laying face down with his hands above his head. Anna lay dead hunched over a computer system with her finger still pressed on the purged button.

"Sergeant get that body away from there," said a man wielding a 10mm pistol, as he advanced upon Pinkerton who had locked himself inside the purifier. 4 enclave soldiers walked over and grabbed the dead Anna away from computer, to find the screen suddenly exploded. The explosion caused the rest of the nearby computer terminals to explode as well, setting off the new security alarm system.

"Damn it," shouted the man, who walked up the small set of stairs and started yelling into the bulletproof glass.

"I am Colonel Augustus Autumn. By the authority of Enclave and United States government I here by order you to stand down and surrender everything you have on this purifier. Any more resistance by you will cause more unnecessary loss of life. I will not tell you again, sir" he added ordering his men up the stairs as well.

Pinkerton finally turned around and glared at them. "You know I have been alive for 74 years. I can't say I have been a generous man, nor can I say I have been a kind hearten man. But… even I know when it's time, to die. Sometimes it's better to go out with a bang than a whimper".

Turning back around he started entering a code into the purifier.

"Stop him," ordered Autumn, as he went back down the stairs and picked up Daniel who had his hands tied behind his back.

Grabbing him he exited the rotunda, just when Pinkerton set off a small explosion. The screen went black for a moment, until kicking back on. They could see Pinkerton was lying flat on his back, as massive amounts of radiation started bombarding his body. The three enclave soldiers had tried to go down the stairs, but didn't get any father, before they suddenly dropped to the ground in pain.

"No!" shouted Catherine who had tears coming down her face. Michael and Vallincourt had to pull her back, from racing upstairs and doing something stupid.

"He was like a father too me. Even I couldn't forget something like that," she sobbed through the tears.

Looking around Michael knew something was very familiar about this room. Walking towards the rear, he spotted the very same pipe, they had used to get inside the Project. It had been repaired, and had a metal grate at the one end.

"That can work," he said out load.

"Look there's no time to explain, Charon open that grate," he ordered to the ghoul. Walking over and standing on a small ladder he ripped the grate off.

"Cross, I need you to get everyone out of here. Fallow this winding path, until you come to exit," he said, as Whiplash and Victoria were already helping Dr. Li up into the pipe. With in 2 minutes they had everyone inside the pipe, when Charon put the grate back on.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Shouted Michael's mom.

Michael and rest of the Dragon Knights had ready their weapons. Looking up he replied" doing our job. If were not back in 10 minutes get the hell out of here," before they quickly disappeared from the room.

Going up the stairway, they paused at the landing. They could hear voices and feet shuffling from behind the door.

"Autumn wants those basements clear. There has to be more than 3 people inside this place," said a woman's voice.

Michael whispered to everyone. "Look the brotherhood of steel's power armor is weak at the joints, neck, and eye slots. So… make sure to take carefully aim before every shot".

Charon and Whiplash where up against the opposite walls, right behind the door. Michael and Victoria had there sniper rifles aimed right at the door, on the second landing. The stairs had been covered in darkness from the radiative explosion caused by Pinkerton. The door opened slowly, and they could see a laser rifle sticking out ever so slightly. The gun fired randomly, and so how missed all of them. Michael could hear the small seizing sound of his helmet, for a laser shot had grazed it.

Charon grabbed a hold of the laser rifle and yanked hard. This caused the enclave solider to come crashing into the room, as he used his right arm to clothesline him to the ground. Whiplash used his foot and forced the man's helmet up, exposing his neck and firing 4 bursts of laser fire right into the soldiers throat. A few squirts of blood sprayed the wall Charon and Whiplash across their faces.

Another trooper, who was right behind his now dead friend, was getting ready to grab a plasma grenade. Michael and Victoria both fired at the same time, with both bullets hitting him in each eye slot. The enclave soldier's head snapped back violently, falling backward, dead.

"GO!"

The Dragon Knights stormed through the now broken door and immediately came under fire, from the left side of the main chamber room. Returning fire, they went left, right as 2 plasma grenades exploded behind them. Victoria was knocked off her feet, and right into Micheal's back legs, causing them both to fall to the ground.

"Whiplash roll 2 grenades forward," ordered Charon, grabbing his missile launcher.

Michael was attempting to untangle himself from the wounded Vitoria, when Charon fired a missile hitting 2 men right in the chest. Body parts went everywhere, while Whiplash's grenade explosion rang out, closer than he would have liked, causing everyone's ears to ring loudly.

Getting up, everyone hurried through the gift shop entrance, and locked the door behind them.

"Help me push this desk against the door," replied Whiplash to Charon, while Michael kicked in the exit to the gift shop.

"Victoria, go. Come on, Charon, Whiplash that's good enough!" Shouted Michael against the bangs and gunfire coming from the opposite side of the door.

Going outside into the morning sky, they could see the bright orange sun beginning to make its appearance to the east. But, really what caught their attention, was a vertibird that had no one around it.

"That's out ticket out of here," he said to them, as they ran forward at the helicopter.

"Are you sure you remember how to fly this thing?" Asked a limping Victoria.

"Probably," he yelled back, while they stormed the back panel and hopped inside.

"Whiplash, take the copilot sit, Victoria and Charon provide cover fire, while we prep for launch" said Michael who hopped into the pilot's seat. Going through the small checklist, he remembers that he and Sarah did, when they flew months earlier.

"Hold it Michael! Shouted Charon into the helicopter," here comes Cross and the rest of the science team".

Behind them he noticed 2 enclave soldiers near the long catwalks. Bringing there Gatling laser's forward, they opened up with a barrage of laser fire. Charon raced forward and fired another missile, hitting the metal railing in front of the soldier blowing him back, before his body rolled a bit on the metal ground. The second enclave trooper, who was farther away from his friend, opened up on them. Charon was riddled with multiple shots, while Li took a shot to the calf, and Garza's head exploded into a bloody mist spraying Janice in the face.

"Hold on," yelled Michael who locked on the enclave man with a missile and fired. The missile raced forward and exploded the railing, sending bits and pieces of his body everywhere. Victoria and Cross raced forward and dragged the wounded Charon across the field, just as the door to the gift shop entrance blew open.

"Get us the hell out of here," yelled Cross to Michael, and Whiplash.

"Whiplash press the router pedal… here we go," he told everyone while they tried to find seats in the back area.

Pulling up on the yoke, he fired a burst of laser fire near the entrance dropping 2 enclave soldiers, before pulling away.

Charon was struggling to breathe. Spitting up more blood on Victoria's lap, he tried to speak.

"Save your energy Charon," she told him, attempting to put press on his wounds.

Grabbing her hand, he stopped her. Reaching up he slowly brought his hand to his forehead, and gave everyone a brief salute, before his head fell to the side.

"Charon, Charon, come on stop playing around," Victoria asked shaking his body. When he got no response, she lowered his head.

"What the hell is going on back there?" Asked Michael who was busy trying to avoid any potential enemy aircraft that might be out there.

"Uh… Charon passed away," she finally choked out.

Michael was stunned. Charon was the toughest person he ever knew. He had survived countless times, been through so many missions. He couldn't be dead.

"What the hell is that?" Asked Whiplash, as they spotted something going by there aircraft with blazing speed.

Mean while back at Megaton Alpha's sensor's picked up something.

"Enemy tomahawk missile detect. Impact in 4 minutes and counting," he said out load, which started the sleepy Katie awake.

"Alfie, am trying to sleep," the sleepy Katie said holding her teddy bear.

Alpha's eyes flashed red for a moment. " No time to argue little lady. You and Sammy have to go in the bunker now," the robot said sounding more like a human.

With out waiting for her to say something he grabbed her and the dog and floated them down stairs and inside the bunker. Before heading down stairs he grabbed a small box filled with all 4 urns of the dead dragon knights. Beside it he placed his Dragon Knight ring, that he wore around his metal neck.

"What's happening? Asked the confused Katie.

"Something important," he said pulling out some type of device and put on the table," stay here."

And with that he locked down the bunker's entrance and left the building. Going outside he raced up the backside of Megaton along side the catwalk's they had used to give them a 360 view of the entire town.

"Alpha why aren't you inside? Asked a confused Billy who had just started doing his rounds for the morning.

Ignoring him, he used all the energy he had and floated across the catwalk and on to the nearby cliff. Rowing up the steep incline and slightly over it, he spotted his target. The tomahawk missile was slowly begin to descend from the clouds and was with in 30 seconds of hitting Megaton.

Running scans on the incoming missile, he knew the only thing he could do that could guarantee it would not hit its target. Building on the last fuel energy he had left, he detached his wheeled legs and blasted himself up in the sky. Over shooting his target, he waited until he came back down slightly and active his self-destruction code.

The nuclear reactor exploded within 5 feet of the missile causing the missile it's self to exploded in the air. The massive fireball blew off the cliff and caused a huge shock wave to spread out from the explosion.

Billy had just enough time to get up from the explosion, when he saw the shock wave coming.

"Oh shit," he said out load before closing his eyes, and putting his hands over his head, bracing for impact.

The shock wave blew apart most of the southern walls, and knocked most of the power lines down. The airplane part on top of the Lucas Simms house was knocked backwards and crashed into the north way. The sign above crater supply fell, and knocked out a huge section of the 2nd floor walkway, crushing the small shed below. Finally it hit the tall radio tower on top of the Dragon Knight HQ. The tower buckled from the pressure causing the top half to fall down and skidding along the side of the building before destroying the front porch, and servilely damaging the front of the building. A few seconds later, the bottom half support's snapped. This caused the bottom half to fall through the roof and land right on the dinning room table, sending debris everywhere, as the stair case leading up the second floor was cut in half. Thankfully the power had been knocked out so quick there was no chance for the back up generator's to kick in, and cause a possible electrical fire.

Back aboard the stolen vertibird, they watched a missile impacted the top of the Citadel, sending up a blinding light.

"Hang on!" he shouted as they rang into turbulence from the explosion. About 10 seconds later, they ended up fallow a few thousand feet, before regaining control of the vertibird.

"What the hell happen?" Asked Catherine who was bandaging up Li's leg wound.

Victoria who was busy looking for medical supplies, found something.

"It was a tomahawk cruise missile," she said readying a small report.

Michael was still trying to come to terms of Charon's death, when Whiplash replied," Look," and pointed to the northwest.

They could see another blind explosion, then another to east, and another to the west. Counting at least 5 more huge blinding lights that erupted into the morning sky, everybody was speechless.

Finally Michael spoke."And so it begins."

"What begins?" Asked Li, who hobbled up behind him.

Looking down at his pip-boy, he saw the date. "On January 23, 2281, the war for the Capital Wasteland was started," Michael added lowering the vertibird towards the Citadel.

A/N Questions? Or Any Comments? I am always willing to listen. Also thanks to all who have made my story a favorite. I will try to get a new chapter out every Sunday.


	22. Recover

A/N" I do not own or pretend to own anything by Fallout series". This is just my view on everything he did during the game, which would have taken a group of people to do. This is AU but will still fallow most of the original story line with me adding my creative touch to the side missions and main ones.

The Dragon Knights

Chapter 21

Recover

Going Lower, Michael and Whiplash guided the captured Vertbird for an emergency landing inside the Citadel. Once sinking pass the small cloud cover that had blocked the Citadel from their view, they saw the destruction first hand. Near the entrance to the lab on the right side, was an huge crater. The lab doors had been blasted off, with black suet covering the entrance hall. They could also see back part which was still intact before the great war, had crumbled from the massive shock wave that had shook the structure to it's core.

"Michael, there getting ready to fire at us," replied a nervous Whiplash, who pointed to two steel members on the second floor catwalks, readying there laser Gatling guns at them.

"Cross, signal them to stand down," yelled Michael.

Lowering the back entrance, Cross waved her hands back and forth. At first they did nothing, and fired a couple shots near the left side wing. Turning to the left, they reposition the vertibird on attacking brotherhood of steel's side, as Cross tried again. This time an injured Paladin Gunny came running up and shouted," I said stand down! That's an order damn it!"

The two knights lowered their laser weapons, as Gunny gave Cross a brief nod before pointing towards the center of the bailey. Michael having spotted Gunny point, lowered the vertibird again, this time bouncing the helicopter a bit on it's three wheels, before coming to a complete stop.

Powering down the vertibird, Michael pulled on the seat's straps and ran back inside the docking compartment of the helicopter. Catherine, Cross, Dr. Li and there science group had already gotten off the aircraft, when he appeared with Victoria still sitting on one of the seats, with her head down. Looking down at the dead Charon who still had his eyes open, he took off his helmet. Whiplash who appeared right beside him did the same thing, with Victoria already having her helmet off. Raising his right hand Michael gave him a salute. Holding the salute for a couple seconds before releasing it. Looking down at his dead friend, Michael knelt down beside his body and closed his eyes.

"Be at peace my friend. You died on your terms, doing what you promised too do. I thank you," he whispered to him.

Getting off the helicopter, they could see at least 4 dead initiates laying crushed under neath the collapsed back section, along with several body parts all around them. Coming closer they could see Cross helping Gunny take off his armor. He had a gaping hole in his right side, most like from being blasted back and impaled on something.

Gunny's breathing was ragged, as he spit up some blood. "It's okay my friend. You and me both know I am done for. I organized what remaining Steel members that where still alive on the bailey."

Cross took his hand in hers. "I know you did old friend. And you did your job above and beyond what was called for".

Gunny nodded his head, before he started to choke on his own blood. A few seconds later, he gasped his last breath and slumps his head to the right. Michael put an on hand on Cross's shoulder.

"I am sorry."

"Me too," she said standing up," Paladin Matthews, I want sentry's posted at every 20 yards on the catwalk. You two Knights, seal the main doors. We're on lock down, now!" She ordered to the remaining 6 steel members who had survived the attack.

Whiplash pointed his head towards, the B ring doors. He spotted Catherine embracing her husband Derek who whispered something inside her ear. At this Catherine's mouth fell open, and soon she quickly disappeared inside the B ring along with her husband. Dr Li's group headed inside the destroyed Lab doors.

"What's going on her?" Asked Victoria who had started jugging towards the B ring doors as well? Giving Whiplash a confused look they soon fallowed suit and entered the B ring. Once inside they could see a small crowd of scribes, Paladins, and Knights blocking the medical entrance.

"Any one with medical experience, come forward!" Shouted Paladin Vargas to the crowd.

Michael pushed his way through the crowd and right up to the entrance. "Commander Rivers, you're a sight for sore eyes," he told him, before letting him go inside.

Inside he could see at least 3 initiates, 2 knights, scribe Yearling, and to his shock Elder Lyons all lying on beds. Catherine was busy working on Elder Lyons, while Vallincourt was looking at the 3 initiates. Knight Shepherd was busy trying to treat his fellow knight's wounds, when Michael raced inside and knelt beside Yearling.

"Hey, I recolonize you," she said with half her face burnt, along with most of her right side.

"That's right, we have met before Yearling" he told her.

Turning to her right, she gazed at him with her left eye. "Please call me Grace, that's my first name."

"Okay, Grace".

Taking off his pack and weapons, Michael began checking her burns. Most of them where very severe, and when he tried to take off her what remained of her uniform he found it had melted into her ribs and bones.

"That bad huh," she managed to choke out, before gritting in immense pain.

"How long do I got?" She asked him, looking as Catherine who, began wrapping the Elder Lyons legs up.

"Not long, maybe a couple hours before your injured heart gives out," he told her with a sad expression on his face.

Reaching inside his pack, he pulled out 3 does of Med-X and injected them into her. Yearling's painfully facially expression slowly began to fade. Just as Michael was about get up she spoke," Hold on. Inside my pack under my bed, I want you to have something," she told him.

Pulling the slightly burnt pack from under the bed, he found a rather large intact prewar book called," A Treasury of Children Classics, by Disney Press Company".

"For your daughter I have heard so much from Sentinel Lyons," she added closing her eyes.

Meanwhile Whiplash and Victoria had gone into the nearby dinning room, trying to get out of everyone's way.

"I've never seen this place like this before," replied Victoria with a worried look on her face.

"What do you mean?" Asked Whiplash, as he pulling up some data on his pip-boy, while looking a few papers they had found on the vertibird.

"In such a panicked state. As Brotherhood of Steel members we have always been taught it's our duty to protect technology from ignorant wastelanders. And when Elder Lyons changed our directive, we viewed as heroes of the wasteland."

Whiplash suddenly stopped compelling his data, and looked at her. "So what your saying is, you really never had anyone challenge you directly then."

"Not since the NCR, back on the West Coast, no" she added watching Scribe Jameson carrying a group of books with her, with 2 junior scribes listing of some facts to her.

Victoria brought her attention back to Whiplash, who was once again busy looking between, his pip-boy and Enclave papers on the table.

"I know you're busy, but I've got to ask. What are you doing?"

Holding up his hand, he silenced her. Looking back up at her, he had a shocked look on his face.

"What!" She said getting slightly annoyed at his continuance to avoid her question.

"I've spent the last 20 minutes compelling the 5 tomahawk missile explosions we saw up in the air, and with data I found on the stolen vertibird. After putting in a rough average of time, distance, potential targets, I think I have the locations down," he finished and took a deep breath.

Victoria waved her hands in a frantic motion trying to get him to keep going.

"I think one of the locations was Megaton."

Victoria's eyes went wide as saucers as she and Whiplash stood up and raced to find Michael.

Michael had moved back outside and into the bailey. Looking over the vertibird's training manual he had copied when he and Sarah had been stuck inside the fallout shelter. Trying to get the radio receiver unlocked he had the cockpit's windows open as he was on top of the aircraft attempting to adjust the small antenna on the right hand side.

"So where you going to avoid me all day?" Asked Sarah standing in her power armor, besides her helmet.

Standing up Michael walked over to the left side and looked down at her. "You know me better than that hon. I saw the state your father was in. I know you need your space to deal with that".

She nodded her head in agreement, as Michael lowered himself down slightly before dropping the rest of the way down to the ground. Sarah had moved and was leaning her back against the helicopter.

Joining her he asked," How is by the way?"

Sarah looked hard at the ground. "He'll live. But when the blast hit the lab's doors he was knocked off the stairs and landed hard on his back. At his age a fall like that should have killed him, but my Dad is a tough son of bitch. Head Physician Rothchild, I mean your mom, said his spine had been crushed from the fall. They will able to fix it, but more then likely he'll never walk again."

Michael put a hand around Sarah's shoulder and pulled her close. "If you want, we can send some of Joe's old wheel chairs we built for him."

Sarah gave Michael's hand a slight squeeze, when suddenly he heard someone call out his name.

"Michael!" Again they shouted, with Victoria and Whiplash came into view.

Whiplash was about to speak, when Victoria elbowed him in the stomach. " To cut a long story short, Whiplash believes another target for the missile strike beside here, was Megaton".

"Katie!" Both Michael and Sarah said at the same time.

Suddenly Michael shifted into gear ordering Whiplash up front, while Victoria would help monitor the back viewing screens.

Just when they where getting ready to leave, Michael turned around and looked at Sarah one more time.

"Keep me updated?"

"Radio contact is down for everyone, so will use runners like we use to before the radios," she told him.

"Okay, I love you," he told her," I love you too," and with that Michael raised the back panel up again. Hopping into the pilot's seat, they quickly ran through the pre flight checklist and took off a few minutes later, heading home.

Normally it would take them at least 2 hours or more to make it back home from the Citadel. But flying only took them 15 minutes, as they could see a huge blast crater barely 100 yards away from the southern entrance of Megaton. Going past the crater they could still see Megaton intact. Most of the southern wall had been knocked down, along with a few ramps and signs. There also appeared to be a few buildings that had been damaged including their HQ, but from above it seemed everyone was still alive. Setting down near the Cemetery, they quickly hopped out of the helicopter and up to the front gates, which were locked.

"Oh thank god, it's you guys. For a minute I thought those helicopters where back again," said Red who was wearing a Megaton police uniform.

"Red, is everyone okay?" Asked Whiplash.

"I believe so. Billy has some internal bleeding and Pappy has a concussion. There are some minor injuries from everyone being knocked aside by shock wave, but no one is dead".

Opening the door, they raced inside and stopped at the top of the crater. "Whiplash, go and check on your wife. Victoria let Mayor Simms know what's going on. Also see what information you can gather about the attack as well," ordered Michael, who raced down inside the crater.

Passing the deactivated bomb, he discovered a small group being lead by Gob had managed to move the broken radio tower away from front of his home. The porch had been destroyed from the impact, with pieces of wood and metals everywhere. The front wall had managed to stay intact, and only had a few dents and scrapes, although the door had a rather big hole inside from a sharp piece of metal puncturing it.

Gob, Flash, Jenny Stahl, Timebomb, and Shawna all stopped working when Michael stepped forward.

"Have any you seen my daughter?" He asked, trying to stay calm.

Gob walked forward and stopped right in front of him. "No, I am afraid not. And from what Billy said, Alpha actually left the house and headed up towards the blast."

That didn't make any sense to Michael, but at the moment he didn't have time to wonder about it. Going past them he entered the master override code into the damaged computer terminal and entered. Inside he could see the other part of the radio tower lying in middle of the broken table in the dinning room. The metal stairs up to the second floor had been also cut in half, with a lot of books and other valuables strewn all over the floor. Climbing over the bent and twisted metal that was the former radio tower, he found the bunker's entrance had been sealed. The terminal along with the entire building was on back up power, as the screen read lock down mode.

"Alpha where the hell are you?" He asked himself, while he entering the master override code again. Parts of the broken table fell through the bunker's opening and down onto the concrete landing. Michael slid down the sides of the metal ladder and ran through the tunnel. Opening the blast door, he raced inside. Scanning the entire main chamber he found nothing usual expect a few crates that had the remains of all there fallen members inside it.

"Katie, where are you?" Shouted Michael out load.

At first he heard nothing, and was about to start checking each room himself, when he heard a dog barking.

"Sammy," he said and raced towards the living quarters. Shouldering the door Michael barged his way into the room. Laying on a bed he found Katie beginning to wake, from a nap.

Running forward he knelt down in front of his daughter. "Are you hurt?"

Katie rubbed her puffy eyes, which showed signs she had been crying a while ago. "No, but Aflie left. And then every shook, I was scared."

Picking up his daughter and putting her on his right shoulder, he held her close to his chest. " Whiplash, Victoria, Katie's find. Alpha's a no show, but something tells me did something to stop the attack. Please hurry up and get back here as soon as possible," he said into his pip-boy.

Mean while Jessica, the Dragon Knights and the remaining Arful residents had spent a restless night and morning inside the vault 106. The Dragon Knights had been watching the main entrance and garage entrance in two, four hour shifts so they each could get some sleep.

Jessica had called a Dragon Knights only meeting in the radio room. Holly and Ian were now stationed at the front entrance, while Thomas Davis volunteered to cover the garage entrance during the meeting.

"What's the take on our supplies with plus 8 people we have now?" Asked Jessica to Sydney who had spent last 5 hours taking account of their food, water and medical supplies.

"Well if we run proper food and water rations, I believe the max time we could stay here would be about 2 months," she added handing her clipboard to Jessica.

"You honestly don't think we are going to spend 2 months tucked away inside her, when god knows what's happening out there" replied Bryan crossing his arms against his chest.

"And you've got a better fucking plan! Right now we've got no numbers. We're cut off from everyone, nor can we call for help. Not to mention any of the radio channels seem to work. So, I would like you to come up with a better motherfucking plan, asshole!" She yelled at him by throwing the clipboard Sydney had given her against the nearby wall.

Bryan was not to going to back down from Jessica's temper, and stood up from his chair." Listen, I just saying I can't imagine that either you or Michael would simple sit around, when from everything that damn Enclave signal sounds like a war is going on out there."

Jessica's anger slowly began to fade away, from Byran's statement. Looking in the left corner, Rory had his pair of headphone around his ears during the briefing.

"Yes, ma'am?" He asked her looking back at her.

Jessica shook her head in frustration, before putting her hands on the table and leaning down slightly.

"Look, it's barely been one day since the attack. Let's at least wait and see for another day, before we decide anything," stated Sydney to everyone.

Right before Jessica was about to dismiss them back to there posts, the radio came to life. "Vault 106 base Line: This is Commander Michael Rivers. Jess, Sydney, any one there. I repeat," when Rory irrupted him.

"Commander sir, is that you?"

"Roger that Rory. Listen I don't have long, nor do I have time to explain how I am reaching you. I managed to rig an enclave radio signal for a minute, afterwords this signal will not be safe to use again. First is everyone okay?" Michael asked inside the vertibird.

Jessica came forward and pulled Rory's headphones out and grabbed the receiver.

"Yes, we are all accounted for, including 6 Arful refugee's, along with Holly and Ian from the Family".

"Finally some good news," Michael said to himself. "Listen a lot has happen, and I don't have time to explain everything right now. All you need to know is where at war with the Enclave now. Will be coming for you at sun down, or at 6:45 this evening."

"Negative, Michael. We shot down a enclave vertibird and estimate a small camp was nearby. So who knows how many solders are out there. Not to mention their repeated attempts to get inside this Vault," she replied back to him.

"Don't you worry about that. I want you and the rest of the Dragon Knights to come charging out with the Fortresses 5 minutes after we start the attack then," he said to her.

A small alarm went off, on his pip-boy telling him that their minute was over, as he dropped the signal suddenly.

"Michael, Michael!" Shouted Jessica into the receiver, but was only greeted with static.

"He can't be serious?" Asked a doubtful Rory, who looked directly up at her," when it comes to Michael, you damn well better believe it".

Back inside the cockpit, Michael breathed a small sigh of relief. After finding out that Alpha was responsible for the missile from hitting Megaton directly. Bryan, and small militia that was called into action, whenever the town was threatening, made their way up there. After an hour of searching the biggest thing they found of their former robot friend was a half-metal wheel from his lower half. What was strange, was that Bryan found no trace of radiation, which meant the missiles the enclave used wasn't nuclear in any way.

Making his way back into Megaton, and back into there home, he could see Gob's clean up squad had managed to get all of the broken tower, and big chucks of debris out. Also they had put a few pieces of metal plates on the roof blocking the hole for now, along with a 2 wooden planks on the broken stairs. All there salvaged valuables where put off to the sides of the dinning hall. Despite Gob and everyone else, trying to refuse to accept the caps Michael was trying to give them, he made sure to shove the money inside each of there own pockets anyway.

After explaining everything he and Jessica talked about to Whiplash and Victoria, they started making there own attack plans.

"So where going to use the vertibird, we all know that for sure. But, what happens after that?" Asked Victoria while she was busy cleaning her sniper rifle.

Michael started pacing again, as he started thinking again. Looking back at Victoria and her weapon, he snapped his fingers, and pointed at her.

"Victoria, were going drop you off first, behind the Vault. I want you to scout the area, out first. Then pick your targets, officers first so on and so on. Once we hear the first shot, Whiplash and I will come in from south as well and pour it on them. Finally about 5 minutes later, Jessica's group will come charging from the east with the fortresses," he finished telling them.

"Isn't that a little too aggressive. I mean we don't know what were walking or flying into. And right now that vertibird is huge advantage we can use against the Enclave. Losing that now, we be a hard pill to swallow," added Whiplash who was busy trying to fix some broken power lines, and cables.

Michael nodded his head in agreement. "Normally you would be right. But, right now we don't have the luxury to wait and found out. With the loss of Charon and Alpha, we need all hands on deck right now."

At exactly at 6:15, Michael, Whiplash, and Victoria took off from the cemetery, and flew towards the back end of Vault 106. Arriving there 10 minutes later, they quickly dropped off Victoria, before power down their engines.

"Good luck Miss Garcia," Michael spoke into his pip-boy.

Victoria raced down the ever decline hill. Passing by the commutations relay, which was still intact. When she could hear voices, Victoria dropped to the ground. Crawling forward she got to edge of the cliff face which over looked the vault entrance. She could see at least 4 tents popped up between, the crashed vertibird and destroyed bed and breakfeast building, while there was a small trench dug around the entire camp perimeter. There was two-guard entrance with some metal protective slabs place in the front and southern entrance. Looking through her scope, she suddenly spotted two vertibirds coming for a landing. Doing a quick man count, she counted at least 15 troops dressed in power armor, along with 2 officers, 3 scientists all busy running around the camp to greet there guests.

Coming out she spotted at least 4 more power armor troops, along with 4 officers who had piloted the vertibirds. Finally a woman dressed in a long trench coat, and pointed hat came forward and began barking orders to everyone. Victoria made sure to record all this imagines on her pip-boy and send them back to Michael and Whiplash.

Victoria watched the woman officer order the last enclave soldier to front. Going inside the tent, with another officer, she waited for the right time to start her attack.

"Listen up everyone. I don't want to hear any more excuse. Major Edwards has sent me, Captain Miller to personal oversee this mission. You have foolishly allowed yourself to be held at bay by, a bunch of lowlifes, with toy guns. You are Enclave soldiers, and are better trained and better equipped, damn it. So, get us inside that damn vault, and left us end this damn stalemate," said the female lead officer, over the radio.

Victoria readjusted her scope once more. Looking down she spotted the flashing message on her pip-boy. "Now Vicky".

Victoria waited until Captain Miller had stepped out from the tent. After ordering one of the engineers to the right trench, she fired. The shot hit her right in the left eye, as the back of her head exploded causing skull and brain matter to spray the back soldier's armor. Firing again she hit the one running engineer in the chest, dropping him in mid run. Rolling to her left a bit she took aim again. Everyone was looking for cover, as they where still not sure where the shots were coming from. She spotted a pilot officer, running for towards one of the vertibirds. Firing she hit the man in his lower back. Dropping to the ground, she watched while he began to cry towards the helicopter, when she fired again. Hitting him again, this time in the back of the neck, killing him.

"Up there!" Shouted someone.

Suddenly plasma, laser, and flamed projectiles started pounding the area she had just fired from. Rolling backwards she felt laser round go through her shoulder, while another hit her calf. Hobbling away from the cliff, she finally reached the radio tower, and hunkered down.

"Any time now Michael," she said to herself, as she waited for enemy to make there appearance.

Spotting 3 enclave power armor troops coming up on both sides she heard two missiles race past her and hit middle trooper on each side. The explosions sent body parts in different directions. Removing her hands from her head, she saw Michael come swooping over her head.

"Light them up," said Michael to Whiplash while he lowered them closer to the ground, before going over the cliff. Opening up with the Gatling Laser, they watched a trail of laser hit the ground leading into the trench. 5 soldiers where ripped to shreds by the heavy fire, before they passed over the trench. Coming under heavy attack by some type of heavy mounted Incinerators, Michael had to pull the helicopter up to avoid the fire. They could feel some shots hit the bottom of the aircraft, before swinging back around and dropping 2 mini nukes on the one vertibird that was still on the ground. The explosion shook their own vertibird violently, while blowing orange and red flames high in the air.

"Shit, we can't see anything," yelled Whiplash, for there bullet proof glass windshield was now covered in black suet from flames.

"We've got worse problems," replied Michael looking down at the flashing monitor, telling him they now had a vertibird on there tail.

Suddenly Michael's pip-boy went off." Here we go," he said to Whiplash, as they started making wild turns to avoid the laser fire that they could hear whizzing by them.

"Punch it Sydney!" Ordered Jessica from the top mini gun turret, while Bryan operated the back gun, and Rory would switch between both side machine guns. Racing outside the garage entrance, Sydney turned sharply right and then straight again. They could hear sounds of plasma weapons, and helicopters coming from the north.

Coming close to sounds of the battle, Sydney spotted an engineer and power armor Enclave soldier attempting run to a side barricade. Turning slightly right she watched as the engineer was riddled with scores of bullets, complements of Jessica. The power armor soldier turned to see what had caused his fellow enclave member to drop. Sydney blew the horn, just when she hit the man, causing his body to split in half. The top half had been pressed into there front grate, when they rammed into the side barricade.

"Easy there Sydney," yelled Bryan who had his helmet knocked off from hitting his own turret from the force of the impact of the barricade.

"Does anyone see Michael's group?" Asked Jessica, while she peppered the nearby tents with bullets.

"Right above you," came Michael's voice over everyone's pip-boy as he flew over her head in a vertibird.

"Heads up," shouted Bryan who noticed a second not friendly vertibird taking aim at them. Bryan and Jessica both started firing their turrets at the ever-closing vertibird, when 2 missile rounds where shot right at them. The first missile impacted the ground right behind the truck, while the second hit the back panel. Bryan, who had spotted this, thankfully had got out of the back turret position and dove forward. Despite the missile hitting the back, and the panels bending a little, they didn't give. Sydney turned to left, while 3 more enclave power armor soldiers where ripped to shreds by there gun fire.

Jessica's brief distraction had given Michael and Whiplash time to actually wiped some of the black soot off the windshield.

"Our old friend is back," replied Whiplash noticing the vertibird was now on there tail again.

"I am going to try something, hang on," he said to him. Pulling up on the yoke, he had the vertibird flip upside down, and allow the other vertibird to fly past them. Right before the helicopter stalled, they completed the flip.

Shaking his head, Michael could see they where now in the attack position. Firing his last missile it struck the top rotter, while Whiplash pumped the back tail rotter with laser fire. The vertibird soon light up like a Christmas tree and lost power. Going down fast, they watched Jessica's group in the fortresses mop up the last couple soldiers, before the damaged vertibird impacted the ground, with a tremendous explosion.

"Thank god it's over for now," said a relieved Michael, and put a hand on Whiplash's shoulder. 

The fallowing day, the rest of the Dragon Knights had managed to make it back home. They had put the stolen vertibird inside vault 106's garage next to there truck, while moving the remaining Arful refugees back to Megaton for the time being. After each side explained what had happen to each other, during the previous night and day, they finally got some sleep. Waking up a little past 9, they where all finally ready to burn Charon's body. With the town still on lock down, only Dragon Knights where present for his burning.

"Charon was a ghoul. No one would doubt that, but like everyone here, he was more importantly a Dragon Knight. His loss will not be easy on any of us. He died protecting others against a new threat. His courage and bravely will never been forget," replied Michael pulling out a ripped piece of old paper.

Walking over to his dead friend, Michael put the Charon's contract on his chest. "I torn this up, 2 years ago my friend. In the end you fought and stayed because you wanted too, not for some silly paper, or because you felt something tying you hear. It was your choice, and deep down I think you always new that," he whispered to him.

Walking away from his body, he watched Jessica and Sydney torch Charon's body with flamers. Giving him a brief salute, Michael gave Bryan a small nod. Letting go of Katie's hand, he walked in front of the burning body, while Katie went and stood beside her father.

"We can not forget that we also lost our special robot Alpha. If there were any one who knows what it means to give your life up for the greater good it, it would be he. A machine, a piece of metal and wires, saved entire town from destruction. That's how it would seem to outsiders, but we all know better. Alpha was more than a robot, he was friend and a part of the team. He told me once, that despite the fact his programming had been set to freewill, he would never abandon us. He felt proud to be a Dragon Knight, and I think, that's how we all feel".

"Well said kid," added Sydney who suddenly stopped talking," I am sorry I mean Mr. Wilks."

Despite Byran's young age, when he joined the Dragon Knights, he was now almost 16. And had earned his right not to called a kid anymore, through his experience and skill.

"So what now?" Asked Rory.

Michael picked up his daughter, for she had been pulling on his leg, " we prepare for war."

A/N Questions? Or Any Comments? I am always willing to listen. Also thanks to all who have made my story a favorite. I will try to get a new chapter out every Sunday.


	23. The Enemy of my Enemy is my Friend

A/N" I do not own or pretend to own anything by Fallout series". This is just my view on everything he did during the game, which would have taken a group of people to do. This is AU but will still fallow most of the original story line with me adding my creative touch to the side missions and main ones.

Also I have always felt the war with the Enclave in the game was over too quickly. And I also felt the only way for the people of the Capital Wasteland to win they would have to unit and make a new country. So there is a little plot change, but I promise to keep things on track, and hopefully avoid any confusion.

Chapter 22

The Enemy of My Enemy is My Friend

Two weeks had past since The Capital Wasteland War had started. Radio communication was still disabled, with only the Enclave Signal broadcasting throughout the wasteland. News and information was forced to go back to hand to hand delivers. While some people welcomed the Enclave as saviors, most viewed them as Tyrants, who wanted to take away everything they had achieved for themselves.

Despite the budding resistance movement that was gaining speed, bad news kept pouring in. Besides the attacks against Megaton and the Citadel, there were 4 other locations that hit. Tenpenny Tower and all it's residents where completely wiped off the map, with nothing left of the building but piles of rubble. The Capital building received a direct hit, destroying most of the pre-war structure, and finally ending the dispute between the Talon Company and Super mutants inside. GNR Plaza nearly missed a direct hit. The missile instead exploded nearby inside the Early Dawn Elementary School. The damage done to GNR the building was minimal, and was repaired within a week. Finally the last strike hit Seward Square. The missile impacted barely 20 yards away from the old Ranger Compound. Most of the Rangers were busy working on Vault 108. But Donovan and a new recruit named Zack Smith were inside. Reilly had asked them to collect all the old data that was stored on their computer. Both Donovan and Zack were killed instantly when the shock wave collapsed the entire building on top of them.

The Enclave and Colonel Autumn's 1st Regiment moved quick to keep there advantage. Taking what was left of the Arlington Library, Mason District and Hubric Comics, and as far as the Nuka Cola Factory. Going North the Enclave ran into brotherhood and soon a stalemate insured between both sides. Then came even more bad news. Another Enclave Army, the 2nd Regiment under the command of Lieutenant Colonel Ashley Jones, descended from North West towards Fort Constantine. Pouring down from the mountains, they seized control of all 3 sat com Arrays from the raiders who called them home. 3 days ago Rivety City finally succumb to the Enclave's attack. This loss was huge, for the entire wasteland. Rivety City was one of the three major trading hubs, including Megaton and Canterbury Commons. Not to mention it was the largest settlement in the entire area.

The only good news was most of the damage done to Megaton was repaired. If they had not upgraded every building two years earlier, the recover process would have been taken months to years to repair. The Southern wall was up again and reinforced, along with a few buildings who supports had been damaged. Finally with the support of everyone who could wield a hammer, the Dragon Knight HQ was completely restored. With the roof, and sides reinforced with metal from Grayditch. They even managed to find another radio tower, near the Bethesda ruins, and installed it again. Although with the Enclave still scrambling the signal, it was still rendered useless.

Mean while, the brotherhood had released plans they found inside the Citadel on how to make Howitzers, mortars, and other large Artillery pieces to resistance movement. Next the brotherhood at GNR, and groups of Regulators moved quickly and secured the Corvega Factory. Soon groups of metal workers and scientists set upon the difficult task of getting the old car factory turned into a weapons/ammunition factory.

Michael and rest of the Dragon Knights were busy inside the bunker trying to make a few of these mortars. Michael, Whiplash, and Victoria were finishing up two M-99 Mortar launchers, while Sydney, Jessica, and Bryan were making the rounds for the mortars. As for Rory he was busy creating a new weapon he called,"The Ion Cannon".

"Whiplash hand me that wrench, please?" Asked Michael who was laying on his back, examining the gear that allowed the mortar to move back and forth.

Whiplash so immersed with programming the small computer chip he installed in the center of each launcher into his pip-boy, he completely ignored his request.

Just when he was about to say something, he felt a bush of tail hit the back of his head. Turning to his right, he spotted Katie's dog, Sammy holding a wrench in her jaws.

"Thanks girl," he added petting the dog,"now make sure you keep Katie safe."

The dog happily barked and raced over to Michael's daughter who was sitting on a nearby bench watching everyone work.

"See Daddy we can help too."

All Michael could do was smile. Taking one more glance at his daughter he gave her wink, and quickly turned his attention back to the gear rotter.

"Son of a bitch!" Shouted Victoria who put down the welder.

"What happen?" Bryan asked as he carried 6 empty missiles into the scrap metal pile box.

Victoria took of her metal helmet. Holding up her burnt glove, Bryan could see a nasty burn starting to appear on the back of her left hand. Wrapping her hand up quickly, she greeted her teeth, and went back to work welding the tri-pod legs to the base of last launcher. The legs had a gear in the middle, allowing them to snap against the mortar itself, for easier travel.

"Can someone tell me something. Why are we now just learning about this technology? I mean why did the brotherhood hide this, until now?" Asked a rather agitated Jessica, whom was busy packing the explosives inside the homemade mortar round.

"God you really are dumb," replied Whiplash with his back to her.

"What the fuck did you say to me?" Jessica asked standing up, ready for a fight.

"Calm down, Jess. I think what Whip's trying to say is you seem to be missing the point," replied Sydney finishing sealing up another round before placing it on a small pile to her left.

"And, what may I ask is that?"

"That's easy," said Michael who stood up, and grabbed a drink of water."First the brotherhood's original mission was to find and take any advanced technology they could find for themselves. As the Outcasts say it's to make sure we don't harm our selves. And to protect us from our on ignorance, they are happy to take it off our hands, willing or unwillingly."

Jessica wiped the sweat from her bald head. "That still doesn't answer my original question".

"War changes everything. Facing any enemy that has more advantaged technology than you, means you have to pull out all the stops. So all those old prejudices you might have had before, mean nothing now. Plus, if things ever got too bad around here, they could also use these artillery pieces against us," added Michael walking over and sitting next to Katie.

"Finished," replied Victoria clapping her hands together and standing up.

"Same here," added Bryan handing the last mortar round they could make, until they got more parts in to Sydney.

"How many does that give us?"

Sydney did a quick count. "10 shells each, sir."

Michael quickly turned back around, and rounded on Whiplash who was still looking between his pip-boy and launcher very quickly. "Well sergeant, are we ready?"

Whiplash could feel all eyes were on him, as programmed the last bits of data into the chip. "Well were about to find out."

Entering a angle and distance into his pip-boy, he waited for the chip to acknowledge his request. A small green light flashed, with the mortar moving to the specific angle to lob the projectile.

"Awesome," Michael added patting Whiplash on the shoulder.

"Yeah, who would have guessed the computer expert could fix a computer problem," replied Jessica taking a drag from her cigarette, with a smirk on her face.

Whiplash merrily gave her a wink, before heading towards the bathrooms. Michael smiled himself, as he put his around his daughter pulling her closer to him. He was worried how the death of Charon and Alpha would affect the team. Not to mention they were now fighting a real war. Before they just entered battle, by either choice or by chance. But being at a constant state of war can change people, some good, and some bad.

"Hey Rory, you still alive back there?" Yelled Bryan waving his hands in front of his face trying to get his attention.

Rory who was trying to make this new weapon called the Ion cannon had two tables to himself. With scores of tubes, plasma rounds, EMP grenades strewn all around him, in what he called an organized mess.

Rory stood back up and took of his glasses. "Alive yes, although this damn weapon is giving me a headache from here to Grayditch."

"Well quit working on for the night," Michael said standing up,"we have guests coming in an hour."

At this everyone turned sharply to stare up at him."Yes, Reilly's Rangers will be arriving here shortly and be spending the night. Tomorrow were going to stop by Grayditch, before going to the citadel for a meeting of the minds".

The Rangers got to Megaton a little pass 8 that night. At first the scene was somber, as both groups remembered there fallen comrades they had just lost. But after a good meal, and a few drinks everyone loosen up a bit. All expect Sydney, who was taking Donavon's death pretty hard, despite the claim they only just had a sexual relationship. Since they were going to get an earlier start tomorrow, everyone was in for the night by 11.

Michael meanwhile was busy, tucking Katie into bed. Grabbing the book that VallinCourt gave him before she died and began to read to her. About halfway in, he noticed Katie was sound a sleep. Smiling to himself, Michael put the book down and walked over to his daughter's bed. Leaning down, he gave his daughter a gentle kiss on the forehead.

"Rest easy, my little sunshine," he whispered to her, before exiting the room.

"You do realize how adorable you were just then," teased Reilly as she leaned over the second floor railing, looking down at the shelves that held the urns and pictures of the fallen Dragon Knights.

"Thanks, I try," he added rubbing her shoulder gently, before joining her against the railing.

Reilly didn't speak at all. Taking a sip of her purified water, she ran a hand through her blonde hair, and continued to stare at the pictures. Michael could almost sense she was reaching out to him. But with her pride in the way, there was no one she was going willingly ask for it.

"Listen Reilly. You know that better than I do, this war is probably going to cost us everything. The odds are 50% of us here, will not live to see the end of the war. But like me, you know will keep fighting to the end. It isn't easy knowing you might lead your fellow solders, comrades, and friends to there deaths. That fear is something every leader, has to have. It means you care about those who are counting on you to get them back home alive."

Reilly gripped the banister hard in both hands."How do not let that fear overtake you? I mean with this baby, I am now putting both of our lives on the line."

At this Michael put his arm around her shoulder. "That's easy my friend. Whenever you look at each member of your team, that feeling of doubt will leave you. Because if there has to be someone to lead your men in hell, you wouldn't want anyone else too do it. You trust them to get the job done, as they trust you to lead them. That feeling of not letting anyone down, keeps me going even in the toughest of times, as I know it's the same with you."

Reilly gave Michael's hand that was wrapped around her shoulder a gentle squeeze."Thanks Mike, how is that you are 5 years younger than I am, but yet seem to have twice as much wisdom as I do".

Smiling Michael started walking towards his bedroom door. Stopping at the entrance he turned back to face Reilly.

"You know, Sarah keeps asking me that too," he added with a broad grin before disappearing inside his room.

Early that Morning after everyone had a chance to take a bath, they ready themselves to leave. All the Rangers expect Reilly were wearing Donavon's homemade pip-boys he had finished making last year. They could communicate, show information, but could not download, and a very small memory chip. Dragon knights had their armor reinforced around the front and back. Also they now wore armor plates under there leather armor at the forearms and thighs. With these small upgrades in place, Michael felt they stood a better chance of surviving during a firefight with laser, and plasma weapons. Gathering up supplies and weapons, they all set out at exactly 7:30 in the morning towards Grayditch.

Arriving at the front gates of rebuilt town of Grayditch, they spotted Ghoul gate guard wearing merc veteran uniform pointing his assault rifle at them.

"Ah Commander Rivers, and General Reilly I was told we should be expecting you," replied David the ghoul.

"Sheriff Jericho, and Mayor Red would like to see you as soon as possible. Open the gate," he shouted down to fellow guard members.

"When did Grayditch get a mayor?" Asked a confused Ginny to Victoria while they walking inside the town.

"About 1 month ago, when the Megaton Council felt its sister town was ready to fend for itself now," she whispered back.

Looking around they could most of the buildings that could be repaired had roofs and walls rebuilt. Even Marigold station was repaired and used often to get supplies moved inside the town without much chance of them being stolen. Going past Bryan Street they spotted Davis family who all waved at them.

Sandra Davis even blew Bryan a small kiss, making him blush a little bit. Moving past the Davis's, Bryan mood did a 360, with him staring hard at his old house were his parents were killed.

"How you holding up?" Asked Whiplash who noticed Byran's sudden change in facial expression. Bryan simple shook his head and walked past Rosie drilling a few of the rawer recruits.

"It's most shock. I mean we have been back here before, but not in the last 2 months, and it's hard to believe how far they have come. Not to mention, it's never easy to return to the sight were everyone you knew as kid was killed," he added adjusting old faithfully around his left shoulder.

"But you didn't let it beat you," said Jessica who was standing next to Brick a few feet ahead of them," and that's all that really matters."

Going across the metal planks that was drilled into the broken section of the bridge, they spotted the town center building. It was the old Grayditch police station before the war, and so was naturally built stronger than most of the other buildings in the area. Going inside they were greeted with a small crowd of new arrivals. Looking at them, they could tell they were all refugees from Rivet City, as he spotted Father Clifford, Diego and Angela Staley, Dr. Preston, Belle Bonny, and finally Vera Weatherly among many Rivet City citizens.

"Vera you made it!" Shouted Bryan who ran forward and hugged his older cousin.

"Just barely," she hugged back"although a lot of us didn't."

"How bad is the situation over there?" Asked Reilly while giving a woman with bandage over left side of her face, a drink of her water.

"I don't know, but your better asking Commander Danvers, sorry I mean Chief Danvers now. She and commander Lepelletier are upstairs talking to Mayor and Sheriff," said Vera before she began helping Dr. Preston with the injured.

"Whiplash, I want you see if you can help these people out as well. Anything we can spare, let them have it," Michael ordered.

"Yes sir," he added giving him a quick salute.

"Rangers, head outside and help the guards watch the perimeter, Butcher you come with me," ordered Reilly.

"Jess, come on lets go."

Heading up stairs, they could hear Danvers arguing with Red."Listen we just lost our home, and half the population is either dead, or being held prisoner. I will not remain calm, I want vengeance, damn it."

"I don't give a fuck what you want princess. This is my town, and you will answer to my fucking rules, or else you can take your sorry ass out," Jericho snapped back.

Just when Michael thought things were about to get physical Reilly opened the door. Every turned to see Reilly, Butcher, Michael and Jessica enter the room.

"Please, don't let us stop your bickering," added Reilly.

"Thank god, Commander Rivers you're here," replied Red standing up from her deck and walking to shake his hand.

"Mayor Red, a pleasure to see you. Although I still not sure why the Mayor of Grayditch greeted us at Megaton as a gate guard," he added shaking her hand.

"Oh that. I was there talking to Mayor Simms about increasing revenue sharing between the towns, when the missile hit. So with everyone confined to the town, I was stuck. If I was going to be there, at least I could help".

"Fair enough, but I am more interested to know what has happen at Rivet City?" He asked turning to Danvers.

"Commander Lepelliter, go see to the security team, next door," ordered Danvers to the black hair woman, who gave her a small nod and left.

Once she was gone, Danvers took a deep breath before starting. " We managed to hold off the Enclave for a week. Finally with our defeat closing in on us, we evacuated as many people as we could. Harkness, Flak, Shrapnel, and 10 security guards made a last stand in the upper deck to by us time to retreat. At least half of the civilians were killed including the Young's, Gary Staley, Brock, and Abraham, Mister Lopez. The rest had joined Bannon's group and willingly surrendered to Enclave."

Michael ran a hand through his goatee. " I understand Chief Danvers, I know you did your best to get everyone out alive."

"How many guards do you have left?" Asked Butcher.

"Give or take 15 ready for action, with another 6 wounded".

Reilly nodded briefly to Jericho's direction. "So, what is the problem then?"

"What is the problem? This bitch here wants us start going on patrols, so she can get some payback on those enclave pussies. I told here right now, were not fucking doing that. Miss little shit here, didn't like that," Jericho said the last part with a smart ass tone.

Just when Chief Danvers was about to say something back, Michael interrupted her. "I do believe I have a solution to this potential problem, if you would allow me Mayor."

"By all means, Commander."

"Chief Danvers you are itching for some payback, right. Well how about this, you work for me then," Michael said looking at her in the face.

"What kind of work?"

"Whenever or where ever I need you and your security team, you will be there. And I promise you, will have plenty of time for payback," he added holding out his hand to her.

Danvers gave Michael a hard look, before taking his hand and shaking it. "Deal, Commander Rivers," she said giving him a salute before leaving the room.

"How long will you be staying?" Asked Red, taking a shot of whiskey.

"Not long, we have a meeting at the Citadel to go too," replied Reilly who was busy heading towards the exit as well.

Just when Reilly was about to grab the door handle, suddenly the door opened, nearly hitting Reilly in the face.

"Sorry ma'am," replied a teenager in recon brotherhood armor, who wielded a Chinese Assault rifle.

"Can I help you?" Asked a rather annoyed Red, who took another drink from her whiskey bottle.

"No, but I have a message for Michael Rivers Commander of the Dragon Knights, from Sentinel Sarah Lyons."

The moment Michael heard it was from Sarah, he immediately turned sharply to look at the messenger. The scout walked past Jessica and Butcher giving him the message. Nodding at her, Michael quickly ripped open the envelope.

"Michael I know we were scheduled to have a meeting here at that citadel, and you know I wouldn't cancel if it was urgent. God knows I would love to see you again, as things are hard enough here. But, there have been scattered reports of a possible new Enclave army opening up from Southwest. Like me, you know there had to be another base, besides the near Fort Constantine that is allowing Colonel Autumn to keep up with there assault near the mall. Anyways we just got word from the Outcasts who are requesting aid from the Brotherhood, claiming they have lost Fort Independence by a large Enclave army from the Southwest. We could send some people to help, but only about half us would even want too, after they abandon my father all those years ago. So I will leave it up too you as always. The outcasts have been pinned down in Fairfax ruins, as it appears the Enclave is using the local raiders as attack dogs, and are hunting them down inside the city, while they secure the fort and nearby surroundings.

P.S. Tell Katie I was happy to here she was okay, and that I send her my love. Also I know I don't need to say it, but please be careful. I don't know what I would do with out you in my life. And I don't know want to know. Love Your Sarah."

Michael read over the note twice. Sometimes it was hard for him to understand how someone could feel that about him. And the fact he felt the same way, was a feeling he couldn't even describe to anyone who wasn't in love. Walking over to Red's desk Michael picked up a pencil and paper.

"Sarah you can count on me and my team. Will try and save as many Outcasts as we can. Also will confirm the presence of another army in the south too. Finally I promise to be careful. Your love will give me a reason to make it back home to you. Love Michael".

Michael quickly handed the scout the message. The scout gave him a small nod before racing out the door again.

"What was that all about?" Asked a confused Jessica.

"I'll explain to everyone, what's going on. But plans have changed for now. I am sorry but we have to cut this meeting short. Mayor Red, Sheriff Jericho," he added walking out the door with the Rangers, and Dragon Knights in tow.

Once everyone had gathered outside the mayor's office, Michael led them inside a condemned building, and thus explain the message Sarah had given him.

"So there, you have it. Those Outcasts have done nothing for any one, but themselves. They call us savages, and laugh at our attempts to rebuild a safe place for us to live. But despite their selfish attitude, even they deserve a chance to live. The merry fact they were trying to reach out to there old rivals, shows how dire the situation really is. I will not speak for you Reilly and your Rangers. If you feel this is something you can't do, then so be it. But were going," Michael finished telling everyone.

At this Brick began to chuckle to herself. Reilly gave her a weird look, when Ryan stood up and pumped his combat shotgun. Hammer gave Reilly a small nod, and quickly reloaded his laser rifle.

"I am yours," replied Butcher to Reilly while he was leaning up against the nearby wall.

"There's no need General," said Ginny adjusting her scope a bit," lets go make those bastards pay."

"Well that sounds like a yes to me," said Sydney taking a small drink of wine that she had inside a whiskey bottle.

"Fuck it, come on Commander, lets go kick some enclave ass!" Shouted Jessica causing everyone else to yell as well.

Michael couldn't help but laugh out load as well. Looking down he spotted the small message on his pip-boy from Bryan."I got them, coming up now sir."

Right before Michael was going to address the Rangers and his fellow Dragon Knights on the situation, he quickly pulled Bryan aside and told him everything he need to know. Then sent him go and find Chief Danvers. Opening the broken door, Bryan showed in Chief Danvers and 10 Rivet City Security personal. Seven of them wielded 10mm SMGs, while the 3 others had Plasma Rifles.

"Were ready for action sir," replied Danvers, with all her security team giving Michael a salute.

"That's what I like to here."

Leaving Grayditch moments later, they went east for about a mile before heading south. Taking the ruined road towards the southern part of the Fairfax ruins. From what little Intel they got from Sarah, they figured the Outcasts would have entered the town from the west. As Fort Independence was on the western side of the ruined city, with one main rode going north and south. The raiders inside the city were called the Black hawks. They were known for their Hatchets they all carried and loved to put severed heads up around the town as a warning.

Coming over a hill, they could see black smoke coming from the ruins of Fairfax. Racing ahead Ginny and Victoria looked through their sniper scopes for a better view. They could see small fires coming from the West Side of the town. While there appeared to be deep craters in the main road, with recently destroyed building parts strewn all over the place.

"Well, that settles it," said Victoria lowering her rifle,"only vertibird attacks could have done damage like that.

"Okay, lets keep ourselves a bit spread out then. Dragon Knights in the middle, Rangers on the right, Rivet City Security on the left," Michael ordered to everyone, before they started the approach towards the city.

Going down the hill, they jogged quietly trying to cover as much distance as they could while not giving away there location. Nearing the cities outer limits, they spotted a shack that was in the center of the old ruin road. Before the Great War it must have been some toll booth for traffic, for now they could see some smoke coming from inside.

Michael held up his hand and dropped to one knee. Both the Rangers and Rivet City teams halted their process forward as well.

"What's up?" Whispered Bryan, with rest of the Dragon Knights hung back.

"There's a fire inside that shack," he whispered back looking through his Chinese rifle's scope hoping he could see who was inside it.

Bryan scoped the area as well, before lowering his hunting rifle. "How do you want to approach this?"

Michael merrily gave Bryan a wink, before waving his hand behind, making the rest of the Dragon Knights join Bryan and him. Once they had joined him, Michael stood up and signaled for both Rangers and Rivet City teams to stay put.

"What's the plan?" Asked Rory bringing his plasma rifle around.

"Easy my friend. Bryan, Sydney, and me are going to take the front door and side window. Jessica, Whiplash, Victoria and you will cover the back and left side window. Approach cautiously, we don't know if this is a trap," Michael whispered to his fellow Dragon Knights.

With a quick yes sir, they were off. Breaking into there 2 groups, they quickly surrounded the small shack. Leaning up against the metal walls, they could hear at least three different people talking to each other.

"So do you really think there going to show?"

"I don't know, and honestly I really don't care" replied a man dressed in a outcast scientist uniform.

"I can't believe this locals, actual wear this crap," said another man pulling on the collar of his shirt.

"What do you think, Miss. Jones?" Asked the one who had pulled on his collar. Looking through the broken window, he spotted the man kneeling to a woman who was tied up under a desk.

They either had a gag in her mouth, or she simple refused to say anything to them, for there was no response from her.

"Mark, would you quick hassling the woman. Remember Major Hightower wants her alive. We were only suppose to kill the 3 others, and use her for the more information on the outcasts and this brotherhood of steel groups," replied a woman sitting down and opening a can of pork and beans.

Mark took one long stare at the woman and walked away against the nearby window, suddenly blocking Michael's view. Ducking away from the window, it became oblivious these people were Enclave solders who had killed the Outcast scouts. Then sent the message to the brotherhood hoping to draw more people into the city as a trap.

"Take them out, but watch your fire. There's a hostage inside," typed Michael to everyone's pip-boy.

Michael slowly rose up and got level with the man's neck/ back against the window. Bryan and Sydney ran around towards the front of the door. Jessica with her back against the opposite window sides, look at Victoria and Rory.

"Victoria, Rory. I want you to go up the road a bit and watch for any movement," she typed into her pip-boy.

Giving her a small nod they both moved up the road a bit, but still maintained eye contact. Once Rory and Victoria gave her thumbs up, she quickly turned around put her assault rifle through a broken wooden plank that covered the frame.

Setting down his Chinese Assault Rifle, Michael pulled out his katana. Putting both hands on the sword near his head he stabbed forward. The sword impaled the man right below the neck, severing his spine and killing him instantly.

"Mark what the hell are you doing?" Asked the female officer who was in charge.

Getting up from her seat she noticed the blood coming out of his mouth. Just when she spotted the sword sticking out of his chest, Sydney and Bryan kicked in the door.

Suddenly a gunshot went off. The second man who was sitting with his back to Jessica's window dropped forward. There was blood and brains sprayed all over the enclave woman's side. Before the woman could even draw her plasma pistol out, Bryan pointed his sawed off shotgun at her. The first blast hit her on the left side/shoulder. The blow staggered the woman, when Bryan fired again hitting her right in the stomach. The last shot knocked her backwards and onto the fire. The fact that the woman was not screaming in pain from the fire that was burning her back meant she was already dead.

"Put her out, or else her stink will give us away," ordered Jessica taking out her rifle from the planks.

Pulling out his katana from the dead man, he heard his body thumb against the ground. Rounding the corner Michael spotted Bryan putting out the fire with a nearby towl, while Sydney was busy helping the tied up woman.

"Reilly, were all clear," spoke Michael into his pip-boy.

"Roger that Mike. I'll bring Chief Danvers with me, and have the rest of them watch the road,so that Vicky and Rory can come join us as well".

By the time Reilly's Rangers, Chief Danvers, Rory and Victoria arrived they already had the woman untied and let her change back into her recon scout uniform.

Turning around she addressed everyone."My name is Brittney Jones, defender Sergeant of Outcast Brotherhood of steel. I was sent by Protector Annie Marie Morgan to reestablish contact with our old brothers of steel. We were attack by the Enclave, not from front towards the Nuka Cola Plant, but from the rear past Tenpenny Tower. As protector McGraw and his research team from Bailey Cross Roads barely managed to make it out of there alive before the Colonel Autumn's 1st Enclave army overran there position."

Victoria stepped forward. "Did Paladin I mean Protector McGraw survive?"

Britney gave Victoria a curious look."I know you don't I. Vicky Garcia right? I thought you were Brotherhood for life".

"It's a long story, but now I am with the Dragon Knights. Anyways is he okay?" She asked with a little more urgency in her voice.

Britney didn't make eye contact with her, and merrily just shook her head. "No I am sorry. He died shortly after we left Fort Independence. I know he was like a second father to you, I am truly sorry".

Victoria was holding back the tears as she nodded her head up and down,"Me too".

"Back to business. Are you guy's scouts for the Brotherhood? Cause we need there help if we are going to survive this."

"Kinda, but what see is what you get," said Ginny as she noticed Britney's shocked reaction," Take it or leave it."

"Calm down Miss West, but I afraid she speaks the truth. This is all you got. If your too stubborn to take help from us lesser people, well that's your loss," added Reilly crossing her arms.

After a few moments, Britney ran a hand through her long brown hair. "Find, if you think you can save us, well who I am to turn you away. I was assign to get help, and while it might not be the help we original wanted. I know if we don't get out of here, the Outcasts will be completely wiped out."

Michael stepped forward and held out his hand. "Commander Michael Rivers," he said shaking her hand,"now Miss Jones tell us what happen here".

Britney pulled out a small map of the area before the attack. Right now they were on the outskirts of the ruined city. Original the outcasts were making there way from the eastern direction of the city, when they got pinned down in the center of the city. A small Enclave advance squad now holds the northern part of the town, while contracting the black hawks, which control the western and southern part of what was left Fairfax.

"So what your saying is, your trapped now on the this small section of 5 houses on the eastern side of the 4 square area," pointed out Whiplash on the map.

"Yes, my group barely made it out with Stealth boys, until they stopped working once we got here."

Reilly walked around a bit. "So right now we are on the southern part of the town, with the main road going south to north through the entire town. And this road separates this two sections of the southern part correct, one on the right and one on the left".

"Yes, all of that is correct," added Britney with a slightly annoyed tone in her voice.

"Let's just attack them head on," stated Brick who drain her beer inside the bottle.

At this everyone just gave her a look, like she had just grown another head. But, Michael held up his hand. "No, actually that seems like the best plan. If we can take this left section of here, it will allow us to hold off the enemy from all directions including the Enclave."

Danvers looked down at the map, and took a deep breath."I believe it can be done, but that would mean crossing the square, across this open area to get the outcasts across the street".

Michael nodded in agreement."I got it. We rush the left section, and take the surrounding wall/guard stations. Chief Danvers and her Rivety City can hold the wall across the L shape here, so they can attack the other southern section and guard our rear. The Dragon Knights and Reilly's Rangers keep charging up through the yards and basketball courts to the 4 ruined houses here at the center of the square. The Rangers can hold the position here, while the Dragon will brace the crossfire and go make contact with Outcasts. Once we get them ready to go, we make our way back, the way we came through. And… hopefully we get everyone out alive".

"Reilly, Danvers, how does that sound to you?" He asked each of the leaders, wanting their approval or disapproval on the plan.

Reilly looked at Danvers who nodded back to her."Lets do it".

At this Britney laughed to herself and shook her head."You actually think you can do all of that. Not even the Brotherhood could something like that. But if you wanted to throw away your life trying too do so, by all means".

Michael stepped forward."You have no imagination my friend. Mark my words, by the end of the day you will find we are full of surprises."

Heading outside, the Dragon Knights and Rangers waited for Chief Danvers to tell her squad the plan. Once this was done, she brought all of her team over behind the shack.

"Okay, were going to do this same as before. Dragon Knights, take the center. Reilly's Rangers take the left, Rivet City on the right. We are going to have to hit them hard and fast. That's the key, speed and suppressing fire. When we reach the wall, try to find an easy way over it, or else you leave yourself out in the open. Every one understand," Michael whispered to them.

"Yes, sir,"they all replied back.

Moving out from behind the shack, they all lined up ready for the charge. Making eye contact with Reilly and Danvers, he signaled forward for them to charge.

Meanwhile at the wall, groups of Black hawk raiders were busy playing cards, and drinking.

"How much longer do we have to fucking stay guarding this ruined part of the city?"

"As long as those power armor assholes keep giving us the caps, jackass," replied one placing his combat shotgun down, and putting his knee up the intact wall over looking the area below him.

Holding up his hands to block the sun's light the raider thought he saw something. Squinting he looked harder when suddenly a bullet hit right between the eyes, snapping his head backwards.

"What the fuck!" Shouted a surprised woman, who was now covered in blood and brain matter.

Suddenly 8 grenades appeared at there feet. Before she could even say or do anything they went off. The explosion blew up dirt and tables part everywhere, as a faint red mist rained down on any surviving raiders who were near by.

"Fire!" Shouted Reilly taking aim at a man trying to get up. 10 more raiders stationed along the wall were riddled with countless numbers of bullets from all sides.

Michael found there was two cards stacked upon each other towards the middle. Running forward he hopped up on both and jumped over the wall. Once over he spotted a raider who was ducking for cover with his hands over his head. The man only had a moment to open his eyes, before he fired a burst into his head and back. Hearing a scream, he turned around to find a bleeding woman right in his face, wielding a hatchet. Suddenly a sword appeared throw her neck, making the woman stumble forward and miss him by a few inches.

"Watch out Michael!" Yelled Jessica pushing Michael to the ground, and kicking a grenade away from them. The grenade went off barely 4 feet away from, sending dirt in the air.

On the left he spotted the Rangers going through a small crack in the wall, while Brick pelted the nearby houses with her mini gun for cover. Glancing to the right, Chief Danvers ordered her men over the wall. Using two people neath the wall, they began boasting everyone up and over it. Once over they helped the final two up and over as well.

2 groups of raiders tried to come down the main road, but were hit multiple times by Danvers teams before they could make it over to the other side.

"Hold this position now! Spread out!" Shouted Danvers to her squad, while bullets were whizzing by here from gunfire across the road.

Giving Danvers squad one more look, Michael pulled himself back up and quickly rejoin everyone else charge through the basketball courts. Going forward Ryan suddenly got shot in stomach and through his combat armor, making him stumble forward into a debris pile headfirst.

"Ginny enemy sniper!" Yelled Butcher pointing towards the back part of 2nd house, just as another shot hit Butcher in the forearm before bouncing off his armor.

"Second one!" Shouted Sydney who ran forward and jumped over a pile of debris to reach Ryan.

Ginny and Victoria both took aim and 2 seconds later, everyone spotted two bodies came flying down from their sniper perches.

"Keep going!"Shouted Whiplash firing laser shots up into another building, before charging forward again.

Getting past the basketball courts, they could see groups of raiders attempting to set some explosives up. Right before they could run away, Reilly's Rangers and the Dragon Knights filled them with holes. Running and hopping over a small wooden fence, they reached the back of the buildings. Michael, Bryan, and Whiplash stormed the first while Jessica, Sydney, Rory, and Victoria took the second. Leaving the Rangers to take the last two. Charging up the stairs that was still intact, Michael and Whiplash reached the second floor landing.

Michael felt the heat of the missile going past him and Whiplash missing them by inches. The missile kept going by them and through the nearby window frame, before impacting the wall of closest building to them.

Whiplash quickly rolled into the room, firing his laser pistol at the man who had tried to hit them with the missile. Whiplash suddenly screamed out in pain, as there was a throwing axe stuck in his leg. Hunched down he tried to pull out the weapon from his leg, but quickly stopped when he noticed two more black hawk gang members looking down at him from a hole on the third floor. Right before either raider could try and fire down at him, Michael took quick aim with his scoped magnum and shot both of them in the head.

"Bryan make sure that 3rd floor is clear!" Ordered Michael, while he and limping Whiplash walked over towards the windows that overlooked the square.

Bryan raced up the stairs taking them by two. Reaching the top he saw the two dead raiders with their heads blown wide open. Going past him he came to a small hallway. Just when he was about to go down the hall, a hatchet came flying at him first. With no time to duck, he brought up his hunting rifle to try and block the attack. While he did manage to block the attack with the axe stuck on the butt end of his rifle, but not before taking off his ring and pinky finger on his left hand.

Looking down he spotted his two severed fingers fall through a hole in the pain Bryan felt was terrible. Dropping to his knees he held his bleeding fingers, in his opposite hand. Taking out his 10mm pistol Bryan took pop shots in the nearby walls spacing them 1 foot apart from each a few moments of silence, he heard a body drop to the ground. Putting down his weapon and pack, Bryan began searching for his medical kit. Quickly wrapping his severed fingers up and giving himself a stimpak, Bryan wiped the cold sweat away from his forehead.

"At least I didn't loose all of them," he said out load trying to mask his pain with humor, when he heard Michael's voice on his pip-boy"Bryan come in! Is it clear?"

"Yes, clear sir."

Michael then asked each house through his pip-boy to make sure they held each position. Jessica, Reilly, and Butcher all replied they now held each building.

"Okay, hold her for a moment, we caught them off guard. But be ready for the counter attack, and watch out for those Enclave bastards!" Yelled Michael into his pip-boy before reloading his Chinese assault rifle and leaning out the window.

Mean while Chief Danvers was getting all that she could handle from the black hawk gang on the opposite side of the street. Most of the raiders had now moved inside the ruined houses and were using them as cover.

"Keep your heads low!" She screamed running up and down the line.

Looking behind she spotted a woman fall back. She had been hit in the right shoulder, but merrily she shook it off and went right back to her original position.

"Shit mini gun!" Yelled one man on the lower corner before he his area was riddled with bullets.

Hitting the ground, she could hear the bullet's ricocheting all around her. Scanning the nearby ground, Danvers spotted the man, with scores of bullet holes in him.

Turning around and looking up she spotted another man on the same level as the mini gun fire a missile down at them. Before she could say anything the blast hit the middle section of the wall, killing one woman instantly, and blowing off another man's arm and part of his face.

"No hold your ground, I plug that hole," ordered Danvers while she started hobbling over to the now small gap in the cerement wall. One of the bullets from the guy's mini gun must have struck her in the calf, cause it hurt like hell to her.

"Keep firing!" She shouted to her team, stopping them trying to help the mortally wounded man.

Looking up she could see the 5 more raiders had joined the missile and mini gun guys, and were getting ready for another attack.

"This is going to hurt," she said to herself, when she heard a very distinct thud coming from one of the buildings behind her.

Bringing her attention back on the roof top attackers, she spotted movement when suddenly a huge explosion that rang out from the top floor. The explosion's after shock was so great, it caused the roof to collapse on its self. And like a change reaction, this caused the next two floors to collapse as well, before reaching ground level. Once the smoke cleared there was only two sides facing the next building standing, with everyone inside being crushed too death.

Back inside the first building Whiplash had the one of two mortars out and had just fired it using his pip-boy. Michael and Whiplash watched while the building they hit collapsed on it's self sending up a huge dust cloud.

"What the hell is going on over there?" Asked Reilly through her pip-boy while they leaned out and fired down upon the groups of Enclave solders. Who were hiding behind small barricades they had contracted in the small alley way between them and Outcasts position.

"Just some high explosive fun," replied Michael through his pip-boy.

"Reilly heads up, movement 12 o'clock," said Ginny into her own pip-boy.

Looking down they spotted 3 groups of 4 power armor troops, caring these barricades in front of them, marching up the main road. When they tried firing against, some type of shield around the barricade kept absorbing the damage.

Stopping 3 Enclave solders stepped out from behind the barricades, with two of them carrying Gatling lasers and another a heavy incinerators

"Watch out!" Shouted Reilly jumping away from the window ledges trying to avoid the mix of laser fire and flames that erupted against the building.

Getting up Reilly could feel the heat of a small fire that had started near her. Stomping it out she spotted Ryan patting Brick down around her face. Racing over she could see the burnt flesh across the right side of cheek, head and eye.

"Here give her this stimpak, then give her some Buffout. That should help dull the pain for a while, when you bandage her up,"ordered Reilly going back to the window ledge, this time grabbing Brick's mini gun Eugene.

Looking down she could see they had stopped moving forward and had turned there barricade a slight angle to the right. Turning towards the right Reilly spotted 12 Outcasts who were on top of the building firing down upon them.

This gave Jessica's group their chance. Rory fired a barrage plasma at there front two who were holding up the barricade in the legs. They dropped the barricade in pain, leaving back 2 complete exposed. Victoria noticing this took carefully aim and fired hitting the solider right in the neck, killing her instantly. The last one trying to run back was riddled with scores of bullets from the Outcasts above finally dropping him dead.

"Rory, do you have your mortar out?" Asked Whiplash through his pip-boy.

"Yeah, and I know what you are planning. I'll take the last one. I suggest the mini nuke shell," replied Rory dropping to one knee and loading a mini nuke inside the mortar.

"You read my mind my friend."

Since the 2 other groups of Enclave solders had stopped moving, it made targeting them just that much easier.

"Fire," shouted Rory, with that distinct thump sound in the air.

The Enclave troops were so busy with deflecting the barrage from the front and side, they didn't even bother to look up. The first explosion hit them directly sending up a small mushroom cloud. Before the last group of Enclave solders could react the other nuke hit right in front of them, sending up another mushroom cloud into the air.

"That's it good job guys," Michael said into his pip-boy, getting up and trying to signal to the Out casts on the roof.

Waving his arms back and forth, he got their attention. One person stepped forward and started waving with his sniper rifle signaling for them to come over.

"Wait, do you hear that?" Asked Michael to Whiplash, who merrily shrugged his shoulders in confusion.

"Shit, Vertibird," said Michael trying to get the Outcasts to turn around.

But it was too Gatling laser on the vertibird ripped through two of them, while a missile was fired killing another 2. The rest of the Outcasts finally understood what was happening and quickly fled the roof.

"Fire another round Whip."

Loading another round, he fired but hitting a moving target with an object that lobs things at angles is extremely hard. The shells missed but impact the ground near them shaking the entire building. Watching they saw Rory have a little more success with a shell exploded in the air, sending a shock wave through the helicopter. But its shield took most of the impact.

Jessica spotted the vertibird turn his attention towards them."Hit the deck! She shouted jumping to the ground while the helicopter began peppering the building with laser fire. Picking up her helmet off the floor and putting it back on, she tried to move back to her old position when two missiles struck the building. The blast sent Rory backwards with pieces of wood and other debris lodged inside his legs and armor. Sydney thankfully had pulled Victoria to the ground right before the missiles impact saving her life. Jessica tried to stand back up yet again, when she could feel a laser round had punctured her armor through her back, and out the front.

"Thank god it at least went through the whole way," she said to herself coughing up blood.

"Jess, we have to go! This building is on fire," Shouted Sydney who had lost her helmet and had blood coming down from her head and into her face.

Looking around she finally noticed the flames that were erupting all around them. Nodding she hobbled her way out, and down the flight of stairs before making there over to join Michael's group.

"Were beat up, but okay," replied Sydney yelling up at them through the stair well.

Michael took a deep, and watched while Reilly's group began firing at the vertibird, but with its shield up, it did nothing.

"I've got a plan my friend," he said to Whiplash, when suddenly the building exploded violently.

The blast sent Michael flying backwards. Hitting the 3rd floor stairwell hard against his left arm and jaw. The next thing Michael could remember was Victoria and Sydney kneeling beside him, trying to wake him up.

"Thank god your alive, that explosion should have killed you," replied a slightly relieve Sydney.

His left shoulder and arm ached something fierce, as he must have broken some bones from the impact. But what hurt the most was his jaw. Reaching up he found a piece of metal had cut clean through his side of cheek and inside his mouth. Opening his mouth he spit the metal, blood and one back molar out on the ground. Putting a heavy bandage across his ½ open wound, they quickly gave Michael a blood pack, before the stimpak.

"Is Whiplash okay?"

"Right here sir," replied Whiplash covered in suet and dirt, but not harmed.

"Fire, the EMP round near the helicopter. Once that is done, Victoria you and Bryan take out the pilot and co-pilot," he told them while giving Victoria the box that held his sniper rifle for Bryan to use.

Victoria came flying up on the 3rd floor and tossed Bryan Michael's sniper rifle box. Taking the hint he quickly opened the case and began putting the weapon together. After 30 seconds he was ready.

"What happen to your hand?" She asked taking sight of the helicopter pilot.

"It's just 2 fingers, nothing important," he added locating the copilot

Whiplash waited until for the vertibird to make another turn, when he fired the EMP shell into the air. The shell exploded 10 feet in front of the helicopter. Since the blast was so close, it gave the pilots no time to avoid it. The blast actually fried some of their internal components, before back up systems turned everything on.

"Take the shot guys," replied Whiplash through his pip-boy.

"You ready, Bryan?"

"On the count of 3, 2 1!" Shouted Victoria, with both them taking there separate shots.

Both shots hit within seconds of each other, killing the pilot and co-pilot instantly. And just like they planned the vertibird was going down like a ton of bricks. The vertibird did a nosedive into the main road on the enclave side and skidded for a while, until impacting there main camp. A few seconds later a huge explosion rocked the entire Fairfax ruins with another mushroom cloud appearing over head.

Chief Danvers had lost her balance from the explosions after shock. Getting up she spotted what was left of the black hawks running away towards the west, where the remaining Enclave was at.

"Let them go men, we've done our job," she added lowering her shotgun.

Wasting no time, a convoy of Rangers and Dragon Knights made there way inside the Outcast building. Finding the new Protector Annie Maria Morgan inside the basement with the injured.

"I never would have thought a group of wastelanders would end up saving my hide," she said taking off her helmet.

"Neither would I ma'am. But I watched it for myself. It was the damn est thing I have ever seen," added Britney Jones who now had rejoined them.

Annie gave her a pat on the shoulder. "We can kiss each others ass another time, right now we have the advantage. Let's get out of dodge and join the rest of the Outcasts".

Reilly stepped forward. "Wait a minute. You mean this isn't all of you?"

"No way, we split our forces once the Fort was taken. Half went here to draw the enemy away while another half led by Defender Sibley went towards Jury Street Metro Station," stated Annie who ordered another solider to put all there medically supplies away.

"So what was with the note to the brotherhood of steel then?" Asked a rather pissed off Jessica.

Annie this time stopped talking and stared at them. "Hey, even I don't want to die to those Enclave bastards. And with losing the outpost and fort, we really didn't have much options left".

Michael looked down at his pip-boy. 5 minutes had passed since they had arrived inside the building, and all this talking was not helping them move faster.

"Look, we can play 100 questions later, right now we have to get out of here before Fairfax is completely overrun. Not to mention I think most of us need some type of medical attention before the day is done," said Michael spitting some more blood on the ground.

"Wise words Commander Rivers," added Annie," You heard the man, I want everyone, including the injured out of this building in 2 minutes".

"Come on let's get the fuck out of this miserable city," stated Sydney going through the front doors. 

Another 2 weeks had past since Dragon Knights, Reilly's Rangers, and Rivet City Security team had rescued the trapped Outcasts from Fairfax Ruins. For the time being the Outcasts made there home at Jury Street Metro Station. A third Army under the control of Major James Hightower had invaded from the south past the Dunwitch building, and finally had linked up with Colonel Autumn's 1 st regiment. With the threat of being complete surrounded, Michael called an emergency meeting of all the resistant leaders at Anchorage War Memorial.

Dragon Knights, Reilly's Rangers, Brotherhood of Steel, Regulators, along with the Traders Union from Canterbury Commons, Outcasts, and even Three Dog himself had all gathered for this meeting.

"I can't believe you managed to convince everyone to come to this meeting," stated Three Dog, to Michael.

Looking around he could see everyone was mingling with each other, albeit with a little tension in the air, mainly between the Outcasts and Brotherhood.

"I think everybody knows we have to untie, or else will be destroyed," as he finally noticed Sarah had walked away from her father in his wheel chair.

"Excuse me," he told Three dog, and quietly weaved his way through the crowd of people.

Sarah gave an Annie an angry look, before turning back around. "Remind me why, they are here again?"

Michael put an arm around her waist."Because I ask them to come."

"Well there you go, a simple answer is best," she added walking with Michael down a small corridor and into another room for some privacy.

"Not that I wouldn't mind having sex, but come on Michael, there are somethings more important than," but she never got a chance to finish as he had dropped to one knee.

Taking his mother's old wedding ring of the necklace he wore around his neck. "Sarah I have been meaning to ask you for a while now. This is not the most idea time, but with some much uncertainty now, I know waiting any longer will only hurt me more. Will you marry me?"

He could see that stunned look on her face, smiling back down at him. "Yes, of course I will marry you".

Putting the ring on her hand, she immediately embraced him and kissed him roughly.

"Hey you two love birds, were ready to start!" Shouted Dusk through the door.

Michael took her hand and was about to open the door when Sarah pulled him back,"after this meeting your all mine".

All Michael could do was grin back broadly at her, as they made there way back and took their seats. Three Dog stood up and waved his hands to silence everyone.

"Okay, settle down kiddies. We all know the reasons were here, the time for unity is upon us. Only together can we defeat the Enclave and win this war. But let me turn your attention to the man, who has made all of this possible since he came out of that vault. Commander, the stage is all yours," stated Three Dog backing away from the group.

Michael stood up, and glanced across everyone who was sitting at the table, and to everyone who had made the trip for the meeting up against the walls.

"What Three Dog said is true. For years we have stood alone, separate groups all fighting for there own personal goals. But in the end all could manage was keeping what little power we did have for ourselves. That has to change, right now! If we work together as one unit, one group, fighting for one cause, we can defeat the Enclave. What I am suggesting is the founding of a new nation, right here and right now," he added slamming his fist against the table, while pausing for a dramatic pause.

"So are you asking us to give up what we have believe in for years, some hundreds of years?" Asked Elder Lyons staring directly at Michael with intense gaze.

Michael shook his head. "No sir. Nothing will change with any group, expect now you will belong to one nation. A Brotherhood of steel member is a brotherhood member, but now fights for this new nation. A Dragon Knight is not a Regulator, but instead they both strive for the same goal, different ways, same results."

People began whispering to each other, and waited anxiously for what there leaders would do.

" The Dragon Knights are in," said Michael signing his name to the Unification Compact Treaty in the center of the table.

"Reilly's Rangers are with you," added Reilly signing her own name.

"The Regulators stand for justice. I would be proud to apart of the founding of a new nation," stated Senora Cruz signing her name.

Crow stood up."The trader's Union will be honored to supply this new nation," he said and signing his name at the bottom.

Protector Annie turned and looked at Michael."We stand by the real ideas of the brotherhood, collecting technology to save humanity. We will not sign said compact, but… we owe you Michael a personal debt for coming to our rescue when no one else could. Will fight for you, to the bitter end".

"Well I do wish I could convince you actually join, I understand, and that is good enough for me," he stated, before turning his eyes on Elder Lyons.

Elder Lyons chuckled a bit. "Michael if you didn't know we already are Independent. The Brotherhood of steel in the west, barely recognize me as an Elder. Well I still believe in the training and pride that comes with being a steel member. I just don't agree with there ideology any more. Taking advanced Technology and hoarding it for us. Who does that help? What difference will it make? None, I am with you 100 percent," he finished telling him as they passed the paper to him to sign.

At this everyone began to cheer loudly, when Bryan stepped forward. "Well what do we call our new nation then?"

At this everyone stopped cheering all of sudden. Right before people began shouting out what ever came to there mind, Three Dog snapped his fingers.

"I got it. How about the Federation of Free States, it's short but packs a punch. But more importantly who is going to lead this new nation through this war?" He asked looking around at everyone across the table.

All eyes suddenly turned to Michael, who looked around room rather stunned."What?"

"Find lets all take a vote. All in favor of making Michael the Commander in Chief of the Federation of Free States, say I," said Sarah Lyons.

"I" was the resounding vote across the room.

Michael stood up and waved his hands down to silence the everyone. "If this is the will of people, I will lead this new country through this time of War. So, that settles it then. On February 25 2281, the Federation of Free States was born."

A/N Questions? Or Any Comments? I am always willing to listen. Also thanks to all who have made my story a favorite. I will try to get a new chapter out every Sunday.


	24. Finding the Cure for the Itch

A/N" I do not own or pretend to own anything by Fallout series". This is just my view on everything he did during the game, which would have taken a group of people to do. This is AU but will still fallow most of the original story line with me adding my creative touch to the side missions and main ones.

Finally I would like to thank everyone who has read, and enjoyed my story so far. I realize my grammar and spelling is poor, and that's a nice way of putting it. But, soon I will be wrapping this story up. Maybe another 5 to 8 more chapters, so thank you once again.

The Dragon Knights

Chapter 23

Finding the Cure for the Itch

A day after being named Commander of Chief of the Army, Michael created Federation of Free States Militia. Chief Danvers was named Commandant of the Militia, and given the Anchorage War Memorial as her base of operations. Next Michael asked Scribe Jameson (Keeper of the Scrolls) to become the nation's finical adviser. With Jameson in charge of there spending, they asked the 5 groups who signed the Unification Treaty to donate 1/5 of there caps to help fund this war effort. Moria Brown then began talking with the Traders Unions and brokered a deal between both groups. Half of all there profits would go to funding the War, exchange for exclusive trade rights with the government, and a seat on any government platform they make.

With these plans in place, FFS was finally ready to start mobilizing for a potential offensive strike in the near future. Recruitment for the militia was high during the first week, with 150 men and woman volunteering to join. Michael sticking to his word to let each group govern themselves, let Commandant Danvers pick her own officers and training methods. Uniforms were made out of Leather and Mercenary Armor, while weapons were restricted to 10mm, .32, and .556 ammo. As trying to outfit over 150 people with different ammunition would have been a logistics nightmare.

During the same time the militia was being created, the Lyons Pride managed to disable and capture. Bringing it back to the Citadel Dr. Li's science group was able to pick apart the machine and finally discover the jamming frequencies the Enclave had been using. With this new information Michael and Three Dog were able to update all there radio codes and strength preventing them from being jammed again.

A few days later Reilly's Rangers were on patrol when they spotted a small squad of Enclave scouts near MD PL –13 Power station. Taking the Enclave by surprise with there mortars they found paperwork detailing a massive upcoming attack on all fronts. With this knowledge, Michael was able to mobilize his own defense. 4 separate Battalions were quickly organized and placed at key points along FFS territory, waiting for the enemy to come and get them.

3rd battalion made up of Outcasts, Brotherhood of steel, (along with aid from Dragon Knights, Megaton and Graydtich Police teams) managed to hold off Major High tower's assault. First at Evergreen Mills, second at Jury Street Metro Station, and finally 10 miles South of Megaton. Forcing High tower's 3rd regiment back to Fairfax, Gidershade, and Fort Independence.

At the same time, Colonel Autumns 1st Regiment smashed into the 4h battalion, which was made up Brotherhood of steel and Regulators. The battles were fierce, but thanks to their new artillery pieces and stolen enclave technology they with stood the barrage at the Citadel, and the sneak attack on the Falls Church area. Mean while, the Enclave could only muster a small force from the Mall to attack George Town and Penn Ave. They were beginning to realize the super mutant problem was something they couldn't even keep under control either.

Up in the north, 2nd battalion made up of Reilly's Rangers, FFS Militia, GNR Plaza brotherhood held the line at Temple of Union, Minefield, and German town. All three battles were very intense but once again the Federations new guns helped turned the tide and push the enemy back.

Finally 1st battalion made up of Dragon Knights, FFS Militia, and Regulators suffered high casualties and was forced back away from the Roosevelt Academy and Paradise Falls. Making a stand at Shalebridge, Five Axles Rest Stop, and Seneca Station. Once the Dragon Knights had finished their business in the South, they moved north with the Lyons Pride and helped turn the tide of the battle. Pushing the Enclave and Lieutenant Colonel Ashley Jones back across the Potamic and Linking up with 2nd battalion.

The following week after the battle of the Wastes, Michael issued a standing order for all fronts to hold the line. He knew with all there losses they were not in any position to counter attack, and they couldn't afford to loose any more men if they wanted to keep fighting this war. Through out the entire battle the Dragon Knights and Reilly's Rangers did not losing a single man, although there injures would keep them off the battle field for a while. Rory lost his left leg, and left arm when the Dragon Knight vertibird was shot down during the fight at Seneca Station. Jessica who also was inside the helicopter had most of her ribs broken, and punctured both lungs but thanks to healing abilities she survived. Finally Michael completely fractured his left knee and broke his left wrist, and nose. Sydney, Whiplash, Victoria and Bryan were inside the fortresses and only received minor injuries through out the battle.

Meanwhile Michael, Katie, Whiplash, Victoria and Moira Brown were visiting the Citadel. Original Moria had only asked her husband Whiplash to accompany her while she tried to promote her new book called the Wasteland Survive Guide to the brotherhood, seeking there opinion on it. But Michael couldn't pass up any chance of seeing Sarah, and quickly grabbed his daughter and Victoria to tag along with them.

"Aren't you suppose to stay off that knee for another week?" Moira asked as she noticed his slight limp on his still healing left knee.

Michael turned his head around and smiled back at her,"Yep."

"Sweetheart it's pointless to debate on the matter. When Michael has his mind set on something, it's almost impossible to get him to change his mind," stated Whiplash giving her a small pat on the shoulder.

"I wonder what has got Michael so determined to go to the Citadel," teased Victoria smiling at him.

"Were going to see Sarah!" Shouted Katie who was busy holding to Moira's hand during their trip.

"I thought so."

Whiplash laughed a bit before he started coughing again. In the last 3 days Michael had noticed a lot of people were getting sick with some type of cold. It happened about twice a year, so he thought nothing of it.

"Remind me to thank Sydney for getting me sick," said Whiplash rubbing his chest a bit.

Moira snapped her fingers."Hey I got a homemade cure for that. All you need to do is mix buff out, rad roach meat, whiskey, and abraxo cleaner in a bowl. Let it sit for a day, and in no time you will feeling better."

Michael and Victoria laughed a bit as they noticed the disgusting look Whiplash had on his face. Turning around for help, they pretended not to be listening, leaving him to agree to take this tonic once they got back to Megaton. Whiplash turned his head back around once again, and mouthed a (I hate you) to both them, making them both laugh even harder.

Entering the Citadel they could see the damage the building had taken in the recent battle. Most of the damage could be fixed with time, for now, there they had slabs of metal along the walls, and wooden boards across the rather big craters. Looking up they could see even scribes were busy doing repairs to the 4 main artillery guns placed around the building.

"Knight Captain Durga, how are you doing?" Michael asked, making her jump a bit, for she was busy reading a manifest of supplies they had just received from Megaton branch of the Traders Union.

"Busy then hell," she said looking up from her clipboard,"but always nice to see a friendly face around here," she added holding out her hand to him.

Michael shook her hand."By the way, have you seen Sarah?"

Durga tapped her clipboard with her pencil a bit." I believe I spotted her in the B-wing. She, Cross, and Scribe Rothchild were having some type of discuss heading towards Elder Lyons room."

Thanking her he turned to the others." Well good luck with your book Moria. Vicky, I know you wanted to see some of your old friends, so enjoy yourself. Finally if we are not ready, go ahead with out us. Come on Katie, let's go see Sarah."

Going inside the Lab with Katie riding on Michael's shoulders they came across the giant robot, Liberty Prime.

"Sarah told me about him," she said with her eyes never leaving the robot.

"Really," he added watching several scribes near the robots mid section attempting to replace a few wires.

"Yep, she also talked a lot about you."

Michael chuckled a bit."Something tells me that might not be a good thing."

"Silly Daddy," she added laughing as well.

Going past two knights talking to Scribe Peobody, they entered the A- ring. Just when they were about to enter the B-ring, someone called out to them.

"Commander Rivers, I thought that was you," replied Knight Captain Dusk, who at the moment was not wearing any power armor.

Michael, having never seen her without the armor, had to take a moment to make sure she was the same voice he knew. She was Asian with black eyes and long black hair that hung down to the middle of her back.

"I know, not what you expected," she said noticing him eying her," I just wanted to thank you for saving my life back there during the battle."

Michael shook his head. "Through is no need Dusk. I only did what I thought was best. The real heroes are the brave men and women who gave their lives for this new country."

"Right you are my friend," she added going quite.

She knew like any leader, he felt all the deaths they had received during the attack. The final death toll was given to Michael after the third day of the battle. At least half or 75 militia men and women were killed. 21 Brotherhood of steel members died, while 15 Outcasts members also perished. 23 Regulators died, leaving them with only 68 full pledged members. Despite the advance warning they tried to give everyone, at least 100 civilians are believed dead, having been caught between the crossfire of both sides.

"I am sorry, I didn't mean to bring that back up," she added noticing him staring at the doors with a somber look on his face.

Michael looked back up and put a hand on her shoulder."It's okay Dusk. Just think of all the people who would have died if we hadn't stop the Enclave at all."

Dusk chuckled a bit."God Michael, sometimes you sound like those politicians before the great war."

"What's a politician?" Asked Katie making them both laugh a bit.

Suddenly a spatting cough caused them to turn their heads around. Looking behind them they spotted Paladin Kodiak stumbling inside the hall. He looked incredible weak, with sweat coming done his forehead.

Dusk managed to catch him before he collapsed."That's not good."

Looking on the nearby wall, they spotted blood from the last coughing fit he just had. Putting down Katie, Michael walked forward to examine Kodiak better. Taking a look at his glazed covered eyes, he checked his pulse. It was racing, which alarmed him.

"Kodiak, how does your chest feel?"

"It hurts with every breath," he replied weakly.

"Dusk, I think he had some internal bleeding. As it looks like his blood is starting to collect inside his lungs. He needs medical attention right now, or he might die."

"Right, come on Kodiak, lets see go see Doctor Rothchild," said Dusk putting his arm around her shoulder and began helping him over to the medical room.

Watching them walk away, Michael felt Katie tug on his pant leg." Daddy is he okay."

Michael bent down to reach her eye level. "I hope so sweetie".

Picking her up once more, they moved into the B- wing and around the corner. Coming across Elder Lyons door, they noticed it hanging wide open. Looking at the nearby Knight who simply bowed a bit, they entered the room.

"I don't understand why you are so against this idea," said Star Paladin Cross, with her arms crossed giving Derek Rothchild an agitated look.

"Because even you," he pointed to Elder Lyons,"have said we have too many outsiders in our group."

Lyons pushed his control on his wheelchair closer to him."Yes, and I still do believe that. But with no help coming from our Brotherhood in the West, and with the loss of the Outcasts, what choice did we have? We had to let outsiders in. We had to join forces with the locals; or else the Enclave, Super Mutants, Raiders and Slavers would have picked us off one by one. Until there was no one left at all."

Sarah unfolded her arms."Besides Derek, did you not marry his mother anyways. Aren't your very own kids born from an outsider then, too."

At this Rothchild went silent. "So that settles it then. Commander in Chief Michael Rivers will be made a Paladin in the brotherhood, " replied Elder Lyons.

"Sarah!" Katie shouted running at her, causing everyone to look at her.

Bending down Sarah let Katie hug her around the neck. "That must mean."

But she stopped once she spotted Michael standing back up. Giving her a quick wink, he went by her and up to Elder Lyons with his hand out.

"Sir, a pleasure as always to see you."

"Like wise Commander. Your battle strategy was nothing but a stroke of genius," he added shaking his hand.

"I believe it was more about the people who was doing the defending then, the plan itself, sir."

"I'll just take my leave," replied Rothchild heading for the door.

"Oh, Derek. If you could tell my mom that I am here, that would be great," he said hoping he would catch his sarcasm inside his request.

Once Head Scribe Rothchild left, Elder Lyons clapped his hands together. "Well since I believe you over heard everything we had said, lets not beat around the bush any more. Star Paladin Cross, will you do the honors".

Cross stepped forward and held out her Chinese officer sword." I hereby by the make thee a Paladin of the Brotherhood of Steel. Let everyone know, you will forever belong to this order, and all fellow Steels members will honor you and your title."

"Thank you," he said noticing Cross's smile on her face.

"Will have your power armor and holo dog tag made for you later tonight," stated Sarah who put Katie on her power armored shoulder.

Elder Lyons then waved his hands at him."Go ahead, and get out of here. We both know you didn't come all this way to just entertain an old man."

Michael, Sarah, and Katie spent the rest of day visiting other Brotherhood members, looking at some new research, and enjoying some down time in the mess hall. Around 9 Katie was getting tired and Cross volunteered to tuck Katie into bed, giving Michael and Sarah some alone time.

Michael and Sarah were busy walking around the bailey area watching a few initiates being yelled at by new Drill instructor Jason Matthews. Looking at Sarah he noticed she had let her blonde hair grow out a bit, as now it reaches past her shoulders.

"God I remember when I was first being drilled. Back then it was Cross who was doing the yelling," she said reaching for Michael's hand and quickly encircling it with hers.

"Shit you should have seen our overseer. He would give these speeches, that would go on and on. Sometimes I think he just liked the sound of his own voice," he added making her laugh.

Walking around a bit, and past a few initiates taking target practice with laser pistols, Sarah stopped. Michael turned his head in her direction, rather confused why they had just suddenly stopped.

"Michael, Why did you really come here?" She asked looking at him with a questioning look on her face.

Taking her other hand in his own, he stepped forward and brought his mouth inches away from hers."To see you, my love."

Closing the gap he kissed her gently. Opening her eyes, he could see that passionately look on her face. Just when he was about to kiss her again, someone shouted something.

Michael stopped his approach to Sarah's lips, and turned towards the south guard. "Heads up, enemy aircraft on fast approach."

Hitting a button that was attached to a wire he triggered an alarm, bringing everyone on high alert. Michael and Sarah only had their side arms with them, as a scoped Magnum, 10-mm pistol, katana, and plasma pistol would not do much damage against a vertibird.

"Everyone clear the area, and find some cover! Move, move, move!" Shouted Sarah ordered the nearby scribes.

"You two main those 2 mounted Gatling gun lasers!" Ordered Drill instructor Jason Matthews to Knights who were guarding the main entrance.

Michael looked to his right and spotted a few scribes carrying ammo boxes towards the north catwalks. Taking two boxes himself, he ran over with the scribe and quickly passed them to Paladin gunner.

"Open Fire!" Shouted the Paladin gunnery while two knights loaded the 105 mm gun, and fired the round.

Suddenly the sky was lite up like a Christmas tree with artillery shells blasting at the incoming vertibirds. Looking up, Michael managed to step back at the last moment, dodging the discharged casing of the 105. Backing up against the nearby wall, he could feel the walls vibrating from force of the guns.

"One got through!" Shouted someone, as a vertibird came flying over head and dropped his payload on the baileys center.

Multiple blasts rocked the entire complex, soon followed by a wave of flames, forcing Michael to jump to his left and get behind a broken section they had been using for target practice.

Looking past the blacken wall he was behind, he spotted a scribe on the ground, out in the open. Hopping over the wall, Michael ran as fast as he could dodging a few fires, and small holes that now riddled the ground. The woman was unconscious and had a few burns on her body, but was more or less okay.

"Michael, get the hell out of there!" Shouted Sarah holding a mini gun, and was firing into the night sky at a vertibird that was making another run of them.

Picking up the injured woman, Michael started running towards the walls for cover. Looking up he could see the vertibird be rocked with two 105 shells, and erupted into a giant ball of flames. Either as a dieing wish or weapons malfunction the last two missiles fired, right before the helicopter went down and crashed into the Potamic River.

"Shit, shit, shit," Michael said to himself, noticing the missiles getting closer and closer to his general direction.

He could see Sarah waving him to go faster. Summoning all of his strength, Michael chucked the unconscious woman as far as he could. A Knight next to Sarah caught her before she hit the ground. Looking behind Michael could see the missiles impact the ground, making him jump forward to avoid the explosion.

Once he felt the heat from the missiles go away, Michael could feel that he was lying on top of someone. Looking down he could Sarah's intense blue eyes staring back at him. Both of them were breathing hard, and continued to stare at each other. Not wanting to move they stayed like that for a few moments, until they heard someone speaking to her.

"Sentinel Lyons, that's the last of them!" Stated Knight Captain Durga, who appeared behind them wielding a Chinese assault rifle.

Getting off Sarah, Michael helped her to her feet. "What are your orders, ma'am?"

"Have everyone stay on high alert for the next 1 hour. After that change the guard shifts, at midnight. Finally, if everything is still clear after that, take us off alert status. Me, I am going to take our Commander in Chief down towards medical. I believe he was injured during the bombardment," she added giving him an intense stare for a moment, before turning her attention back to Durga.

Michael recognized that intense look she had on. Taking her hand, he let Sarah guide him through the bailey doors, past the A-wing and finally into her own personal quarters. Once they both were inside, Sarah quickly locked her the door with the nearby computer terminal.

Without saying anything they both walked forward and crushed there lips together into a fiery kiss.

Very quickly he felt her tugging on his leather top. Raising his hands above his head, he let her pull up and over. Pushing him back onto the bed, Sarah climbed on to his lap and leaned down to kiss him again. Michael could tell that she was ready, right then and there. But he couldn't stop himself from reaching under her shirt and foundling her breast through her bra.

Sarah moaned rather loudly, only stopping so she could quickly remove her own shirt and bra, tossing them behind her. Grabbing his hands again, she put them back on her now expose breasts. While he was busy working her breasts, she began to grind against his rock hard manhood, which was still inside his pants. After another minute of this, she leaned down and kissed him again.

"I want you now," she said to him, with words dripping with lust and excitement.

He could only stare back, before she hopped off him and began taking off the rest of her clothes. Undoing his belt, and kicking off his shoes and socks, he spotted a naked Sarah standing before him. Reaching down she pulled off his pants from the bottom and tossed them aside. Not wanting to wait any longer, Michael quickly disposed himself of his boxers. Michael moved to his right a little, thinking Sarah was going to join, but instead she shook her head.

Climbing back on top of him, she grabbed his penis in right hand and slowly guided him inside her wet opening. The penetration was slow, but it caused both of them to moan, as all Michael could do was grab the nearby sheets in his hands. Opening his eyes he could see her staring back down at him. Giving her a small nod, Sarah slowly began to work her hips up and down. But Sarah was indeed in no mood for games, and began to roll her hips faster and faster. Sarah bent down a little and kissed him on the lips. With this new angle it allowed for him to go even deeper inside her, causing her moaned inside his mouth. He could feel she was already close, with her walls starting to squeeze him. Breaking away from the kiss, Michael took a nipple in his mouth and began to thrust up into her hot, wet, channel.

"Oh my god, Michael!" She shouted as she came all around him, and squeezed him with everything she had.

Finally feeling her let go Michael gladly let go himself. Thrusting up 3 more times, before burying himself as far as he could inside her. Sarah could feel the first wave of his seed enter her, which was soon quickly followed by 3 more torrents, finally stopping sometime after the 4th wave. The feeling of him coming inside of her was incredible and left her breathless.

"That was… incredible Sarah," Michael managed to say completely out of breath.

"Likewise," was all she could say in return, before she rolled off to her left and under the sheets. Climbing under the sheets as well, he put his arm around her side and pulled her naked body next to his.

"I love you."

"I love you too," she said before she felt herself drifting off to sleep.

Michael awoke the next morning, and found Sarah staring back at him. "How did you sleep?"

"Never better," she replied smiling back at him.

Michael laughed himself, before pulling the cover off them and swung his legs over the side of the bed. Sarah quickly scrambled behind him and put her arms around his chest.

"I know, I know, I don't want to go," he stated patting her arm," But duty calls my love."

Sarah sighed heavily. Kissing his back one more time, she finally let go him. Standing up he slowly began to dress, along the way tossing Sarah her clothes, which was strewn all around the small room.

Once they were finally dressed, Michael pulled out two cans of pork and beans for them to share for breakfeast. Reaching inside her footlocker, Sarah grabbed a purified water as they settled in and enjoyed a meal together. About halfway through eating Michael couldn't help but shake the funny feeling, about why he was now being offered to membership inside the brotherhood of steel.

"Sarah, I don't mean to sound rude. But I have to ask, why I am now becoming a member of the brotherhood?"

Sarah finished putting her hair up in a small bun." I thought you would have guessed that by now, ."

Michael only stared at her while shrugging his shoulders, showing his confusion.

Sarah held out her left with the engagement ring on it. "Because brotherhood of steel members can only marry other brotherhood. While my father, Howard Lyons has bent the rules old rules of the brotherhood, there are somethings even he wouldn't dare comprise."

"So in order for us to marry, I had to become apart of brotherhood even though I will more than likely never really be apart of them."

"Yep, although with your talent and experience I think you could have easily join if you ever wanted too," she added patting his hand.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door." Sentinel Lyons, I need you come with me to the medical unit. Right now," said Paladin Vargas through the door.

Michael gave Sarah a strange look, before she stood up and unlocked the door.

"Well, I guess I will go over and pick up a Katie," replied Michael standing up and going through the door first.

"Actually Commander Rivers sir, you need to see this too," Vargas said giving him a serious look.

Following Paladin Vargas back into the A-wing they spotted two Knights standing guard over the Medic room. Nodding at them, they moved allowing them to enter the room. Elder Lyons, Cross, Derek, Catherine Rothchild, and Vallincourt were already inside. Rothchild and Vallincourt were busy looking over a few medical charts, along with a few vials of what look like blood on the nearby counter.

"What's going on here dad?"

Elder Lyons turned his wheelchair around. "I am sorry to say it, but Paladin Kodiak past away some time this morning."

Michael could see the hurt in her eyes from this news. Kodiak was one of few kids they saved when the brotherhood scourged the Pitt, before coming the Capital Wasteland. He had to earn and prove himself to other brotherhood members, as he was one of the first outsiders they let in.

"I don't understand though. I thought Dusk brought him here, because of his internal bleeding," Michael said putting an around Sarah's shoulder.

"That's what we thought too. But when we took off his armor, we noticed something completely different," replied his mom, finally turning around to face him.

Michael and Sarah moved forward and looked at the Kodiak's corpse. There were red sores on his chest, thighs, and neck area. His body looked so weak, they could even see his ribs, as it appeared he had not eaten anything for days.

"What happen to him?" Asked Sarah turning towards Catherine.

"Were not exactly sure. But from our brief examination, it looks like his blood was clotting everywhere. It appears something happen to his blood, making his body think they were something harmful inside him. Soon these blood clots prevented blood pumping to his vital organs, and began collecting around his lungs and heart. Around this morning his heart finally stopped beating, and no matter what we did, we could not bring him back," Catherine finished telling them before taking a look at her chart.

"If I am hearing all of this correct, he died from a virus that managed to convert his blood into something harmful to his body," replied Michael rubbing his goatee.

Vallincourt had a vial of Kodiak's blood in her hands." Will now for certain once we analyze this, but yes, it looks like that. I can only hope it's a genetic disorder, or else we could be looking at a full epidemic on our hands."

"Shit, Sydney and Whiplash both had been complaining about being sick too," added Michael with a worried look.

"Will keep you informed on our results, Commander. And let us pray its nothing serious," said Cross as Michael quickly kissed Sarah goodbye and raced out the door.

An hour later Michael and Katie found themselves back at Megaton. Going inside he could already see a couple people coughing rather hard, before spotting Pappy throwing up violently outside the Megaton hospital.

"Daddy, he's sick too," said Katie noticing Andy Stahl coughing into his hands, before they entered there home.

"Finally, things are going to hell around here," replied Jessica putting down the receiver.

"Katie, go to your room please," he told his daughter setting her down.

"Okies," she said making her way upstairs and into there room.

"How bad is it?"

"Not good, but Sydney, Rory, have been throwing up since this morning. And Whiplash came home last night complaining his chest was hurting," Jess replied with a worried look on her face.

"How are Victoria and Bryan?" He asked entering the code to open the bunker doors.

"Find, as you and me both know thanks to my radiation experience, my body heals faster than a normal human, so haven't been sick in 8 years. I am more worried about you though," she said while walking behind him quickly

Michael opened the double doors and spotted Victoria hooking up an IV of fluids into Sydney's arm. Whiplash was attempting to stand up again, but quickly fell over and back on to his bed. Bryan, who had adjusted Rory's pillow, quickly moved over to Whiplash.

"Whip, you've got to lay back down," stated Victoria passing Bryan a clean bucket for Whiplash to throw up again.

"That's not good," replied Bryan looking down into the bucket.

Michael quickly walked over and saw what he was talking about. Inside the nasty throw up was spots of clumped blood.

"Damn it," he said softly putting the bucket back down.

Jessica, who was bent down looking after Rory, stood back up. "Michael what's happening to them."

"This morning Paladin Kodiak of the Lyons Pride died of massive blood clotting, that caused his heart to stop. He had all of these symptoms too," he added with a very worried look on his face.

"What like a virus?" Asked Sydney who had turned her head slightly to face him.

Lifting up her cover, and rolling up her shirt a bit Michael could see red sores starting to form on her lungs and stomach.

"I am afraid so, Victoria I need you to draw some blood from everyone. Jessica see what you can find out through out the town. I am going to get on the radio and contact everyone. Once I get the results back from the brotherhood, I will alert everyone of what is going on. As I don't want to cause a panic before I have all the facts," he said to them before heading back upstairs.

Later that night Michael had all 8 vials of blood from each Dragon Knight, including his daughter. Looking under his low powered microscope he could see the alarming changes that were happening to Whiplash's blood, as soon it would turn a purplish red color like Sydney's and Rory. He just couldn't understand why he and Bryan were not sick, as it appeared they each had different genetic markers. After scrolling through his pip-boy for any more data, he found nothing more that would help him solve the mystery. Finally around midnight, the radio barked to life.

"Alpha Sigma8645, code name Flaming sword".

Michael looked down at his radio code book. Spotting the Citadel radio signal, and one of there 4 code words he took a deep breath.

"Shield and honor."

"Roger that Michael," said the voice of Michael's mother.

"Mom, please tell me. What's going on?"

There was a short pause between her answer."It's everything we feared. This is a virus of the likes we have never seen before. We have had at least 10 more men and woman from this morning report coughing up blood, and even 2 more with these sores on there body."

Michael ran a hand through his hair. "It's not any better here, the Megaton hospital is fulled to the brim. They have even started setting up some tents outside the town to try and treat all the sick."

There was another round of silence, were he swore he heard her coughing hard. "Michael, you have to listen to me. This virus seems to be affecting anyone who was born outside of the protection of any bunker, or vaults. As right now that seems to the only common traits among those who are not getting sick. From the list Vallincourt gave me, those Brotherhood members or 2/3s of them who were born out West and had received proper medical attention and shots when they were younger are not getting sick. Only that 1/3 who were born here, in the radiation and with a weaker immune system seem to be affected."

"That would explain why I am not sick, since I was raised in the a vault, and Victoria since she was born back west as well. But there's something different about Byran's blood, and he's not sick," Michael said back.

There was another long pause, this time longer than before."Send some of his blood here, and we can get a better look at it. But right now with what medical equipment I have, I am sorta limited at what I can do."

"Roger that, well I've got to warn the public and tell them what's going on," he said as he was about to say goodbye, when his mother interrupted him.

"Michael right now I wouldn't take any chances on anything. There is something not right with this. You have to keep an eye on the old, injured and young. Their immune systems, regardless of their medical treatment might not be able to fight of this virus."

Michael turned and looked to the floor above him were Katie was sleeping peacefully." Will do Mom, and please… be careful". 

3 days later Michael sat his desk inside his room. It was rather early in the morning around 6 something, when he had awoken after only getting 3 hours of sleep. He knew being the leader of a country was not going to be easy, but with some many people looking to him, it left him feeling very drained. Michael had received a envelope hours earlier, but couldn't open it just yet. He knew this was just going to be another fresh reminder of their inability to find a cure for this plague.

Running a hand through his hair and giving Katie one more look, Michael finally opened the letter.

"Here are the latest update of the Red Death Plague casualty list. At least 55 people have been reported dead, with a estimate of at least another 30 more could be dead through out the entire area.. Still no closer to a cure… but Elder Lyons got sick last night. His condition is worsening every hour, Michael I am so scared." as the letter was signed by Sarah Lyons herself.

All Michael could do was slam his fist against his desk. "Damn it," he swore out load and crumbled up the piece of paper before tossing it into the trashcan.

Losing Elder Lyons would be a huge blow to everyone. For he was one who changed the Brotherhoods motives, and he was viewed as a hero of the common people.

"U hm Michael, I have the reports you wanted," stated Bryan standing in his doorway.

He was one of three people, including Three Dog and Butcher who had a unique genetic marker that were immune to this type of virus. The only person who was not raised in a bunker or vault, or had this unique genetic marker, and not get sick was Moira Brown.

"Read them to me, Bryan," replied Michael taking a drink of his nuka cola.

Bryan cleared his throat a bit." Mayor Simms, Pappy, Manya, Nathan, and Maggie have all died as of last night sir."

"Are they burning the bodies?"

"Yes, as you ordered. It took…4 of us to restrain a sick Billy before we could burn her body," he added looking down at Katie.

Michael noticed Byran's gaze and walked over to his daughter. "Daddy I hurt."

Putting his hand on her head he noticed she had a slight fever. Lifting up her shirt Michael could see the beginning of a red spot appearing on her chest.

"No, sweetheart…no," he whispered to her.

Michael could feel the tears starting to appear in his eyes. He had thought she might be able to beat the plague, thanks to his immune system, but it turns out he was wrong.

Bending down he picked up his daughter, as she put her arms around his neck. "Also I've got Reilly on the line down stairs."

"Daddy don't leave," she pleaded weakly to him.

"I am not going anywhere," he told, while going down the stairs and sitting in front of radio.

"Commander Rivers here, " he said trying to mask the pain he was feeling in his heart.

"I just wanted to tell you, I've taken the precautions you have said for us to use. Vault 108 has been sealed with Ryan and me inside it. Butcher, Ginny, Brick and Hammer were all outside retrieving supplies after you called three days ago."

Michael shifted Katie's weight to his other arm."Where are they now?"

"Butcher took them to Canterbury Commons… the news isn't good. He thinks that Ginny might not live through the night," she said in a worried voice.

"I understand, I will try and keep you inform as much as I can my friend. But right now it's important you and your baby survive. I know you want to help, but trust me, we are going to need you, okay," he told her trying to give her some words of encouragement.

"Thanks Mike, take care of yourself."

Michael hung up the receiver, and began to gently stroke Katie's blood hair. "Why didn't you tell her about Katie?" Asked Bryan giving him a sympathetic look.

"Because, she has enough on her mind right now," when suddenly there pip-boys barked to life, as they recognize Jessica's voice.

"Michael, Bryan get down here now!"

Racing down the stairs and into the bunker they spotted the reason for her shout. Rory, who was still recovering from loosing his left arm and leg, had passed away at some point last night.

Victoria had her face buried into her hands." I was only going to close my eyes, but instead I must have fallen a sleep. I am so sorry," she chocked out as tears came down her face.

Michael bent down and lifted up her hands. "There was nothing you could have done, my friend. We all feel his loss".

Jessica walked over and closed his eyes."Be at peace my friend, your pain is over."

Victoria wiped away the rest of her tears, and went back to work checking on Sydney and Whiplash.

"Sydney is not responding but her pulse is strong. She is putting up one hell of a fight," stated Vicky after checking her vitals.

"What about Whip?" Asked Bryan, while Michael was busy laying Katie down on a nearby bed.

"Wait, don't tell me," said Jessica with a worried look," Katie's sick."

At this everyone turn towards Michael who was busy pulling the covers up on his daughter. There were fresh tears in his eyes, as she coughed a little.

"Bryan, go up stairs and get a hold of Sarah. Tell her what has happen, and to bring at least 3 other Pride members with her," said Michael with out taking his eyes of his daughter.

A few hours later, Sarah arrived with Paladin Glade, Knight Shepherd, and Knight Captain Dusk. After spending a few moments with Katie, she told him that Elder Lyons had died only 2 hours ago. This news stunned him, but only made Michael angrier. Once Moira Brown showed up to help Victoria watch over the rest of the sick, the remaining Dragon Knights and Lyons pride moved out towards Vault 106.

"Michael I know your upset, but what are we doing?" Asked a confused Jessica, who was walking beside him.

"Something about this virus, is fishy. It has the ability to counter everything we know to fight this plague. And the fact it just happens to come a week after we defeated the Enclave on all fronts," he told everyone after they reached the rear entrance.

"Wait, do you think the Enclave are responsible for this? Like a chemical warfare or something," stated Knight Shepherd.

"That's crazy, why would they do that," added Bryan walking inside the garage.

"No, that does make sense. A virus that only kills people born in the wasteland wouldn't affect the Enclave. And notice how quite it has been on all fronts, despite our wakened state at the moment," said Sarah hoping in the passenger seat of the truck.

"Bingo" replied Michael getting into the driver seat,"now we just need some proof."

"How are we going to do that?" Asked a confused Bryan.

"Easy, my friend. We are going to take one of those sons bitches alive, and have a nice friendly chat with them."

Driving past the super duper mart, they took one of only two intact bridges they controlled across the Potomac. Once they were given the clearance at a Regulator checkpoint, they went north and passed through a Militia camp at Seneca Station. After talking to Major Sabre about Enclave activity, they drove towards the farthest outpost they controlled along the front. Coming to a stop, they spotted the 4 ruined cars piled up in front of a shack that had two light machine guns stationed inside it.

Looking inside they could see one dead man with his head completely blown away. There was another man stumbling around, who had his 10mm pistol out and was talking to himself.

Michael reached for the door handle, when Sarah put a hand on her his arm."Don't worry I be careful."

Opening the door, Michael hopped down from the truck and tried to talk to the man." Corporal was seems to be the problem, here."

The Militia man ignored him and continued to walk around in a daze, talking very fast to himself. Realizing he was not getting through the disturbed man, Michael took a couple more steps forward at him. Suddenly the man stopped talking to himself and turned towards him.

"Commander in Chief, what are you doing out here?" He asked as if he just realized Michael was now standing in front of him.

"That's not important my friend. Why don't you put the gun down, and we can talk back at the station."

The corporal shook his head. "Talk, that's all private Adams wanted to do too. About how were fighting the good fight, and that I can't give up. Well let me ask you something? How will talking bring back my wife and son who died two days ago from this damn plague!"

Suddenly the troubled man pointed his pistol at him. Michael could see both the side machine guns and Jessica in the top turret point at the man.

"Stand down," he shouted to everyone inside the fortresses.

Bending down he put his Chinese assault rifle on the ground, and held his hands up above his head.

"Listen to me. This virus has affected us all. The pain you feel, is the pain we all feel. There isn't someone alive right now, who doesn't know a friend, wife, son, daughter, or loved one that hasn't died. You don't have to go through this pain alone, will find a cure, I promise," he said taking a couple more steps towards him.

The militia man lowered his gun and looked down at the ground."You know something sir, I believe you. I think that's what makes so charismatic. You speak from the heart. But, I am afraid not everyone is, as strong willed as you are. Forgive me sir."

Suddenly the man raised his gun and pointed it at the side of his head. "No, stop!" Michael shouted running forward, but it was too late. The man's head snapped hard to the right, before following over to the ground.

Turning back around he could see everyone's somber facially expression. "Sarah radio Seneca station and informed of what has happen hear."

"What now?" Asked Jessica turning her attention back to the front lines.

"Paradise falls," was all he said before hoping back inside the truck.

Crossing the boarder of no man's land, they raced towards the very same hilltop they used when they attacked Paradise Falls almost 4 months ago. They could see tents, satellites, and scores of Enclave soldiers, scientists and officers all inside the reinforced slaver camp. But what really caught there eyes, was a lone satellite link up, that was outside the camp, stationed barely 100 feet away from them.

"Can they see us here?" Asked Dusk to Bryan.

"No, were parked behind the ruins of this building, not to mention these hills give us some line of sight cover," he told her.

"Listen up everyone. I want Bryan and Dusk to remain behind her, and give us cover if things get hot. Everyone else fallow me, and remind, we need one of those people alive, preferable an officer," Michael said through the intercom.

Hopping out of the truck they moved forward, until they were with 20 feet of the small communications camp. There was one lone tent, with 3 guard blockades in front. One power armor troop was at the guard station, but had his helmet off with his back turned to the direction they would be coming in from. The communications officer was sitting in a chair with headphones on while he listening to the satellite link up. Looking to the right they spotted a third solder not even wearing his power armor go inside the tent.

The Dragon Knights and Lyons Pride members we all huddled below the hill waiting for there chance to strike.

"I will take out the front guard silently. Jessica, I want you too do the same to the woman inside the tent. Once I start my attack, Sarah, Glade and Shepherd will secure the prisoner by any means necessary. After that is done, plant this small explosive on the link up, and will roll out of here," said Michael to everyone.

Michael and Jessica waited until Sarah's group was in position, before they started crawling forward towards the guard station. They paused when the guard stood up and looks out over the hill. He didn't even bother to look down, before turning back around and going right back to reading his book. Looking at Jess, they both stood up. Drawing out his katana very slowly, Michael raised it above his head.

Just when he was busy turning a page, Michael swung down and severed his head completely from his body. The man's body slumped backwards inside his chair, before falling over to the ground. Jessica raced forward and grabbed her Chinese officer sword in her left hand.

The second Enclave troop opened the flap on her tent, and noticed the severed head lying at her feet. Right before she could get her fellow officer's attention Jessica stabbed her right in the gut. Blood began to come out of her mouth, as she tried to once again to get his attention. Quickly pulling out her sword, Jess stabbed up and entered the woman's jaw and finally stopping once her sword was sticking outside of her head. The dead woman body fell forward, with Jessica catching it, and pushing her inside the tent once more.

Meanwhile Sarah's group had already moved and was now right behind the officer who still was not aware of what was going on. Taking the but end of her plasma rifle she swung hard and hit the man in the back of the head. The force of the blow caused the front of his head hit the table, before slumping to the ground. Glade put the unconscious man over his shoulder, while Shepherd set up the small explosive, giving them a 5-minute timer.

Once Sarah gave him a thumbs up, they quickly fled back to the truck. Tossing their prisoner inside the back, before rolling out.

An hour later they were all back inside Vault 106. The Enclave officer was tied to chair with his hands behind his back. As soon as the officer regain consciousness, Jessica, Glade, and Sarah began taking turns assault him, before they could even ask him a single question. After a minute of this beating, Michael held up his hand. He had blood all over his face, and turned to the right to spit out a few teeth.

"I wanted to show you how serious we are before I began questioning you. Now answer me, What do you know about this plague?".

The man choked a little on his own blood, before turning his blurry gaze at him. "What plague?"

Michael gave Jessica a nod. "Wrong answer my friend," as she appeared behind him with a home made blow torch. The man tried to see what was happening to him, when Jessica grabbed one of his fingers.

"Did you know 2nd lieutenant Stevens, your finger tips have more nerve endings inside them, then anywhere else inside your body. And with all those nerve endings, the pain you would feel there would be ten times as worse than anywhere else. So I'll ask you again. What does the Enclave know about this virus?" He asked getting right in the man's face.

"I am not telling you anything," he said spitting blood into Michael's face.

Michael wiped the blood away, and nodded once more at Jessica. Suddenly Jessica turned on the blowtorch and started burning his pointer finger. Officer Stevens howled in pain, as Jessica held the flame on for 10 seconds before Michael held up his hand once more stopping her.

"Are you ready to talk, yet?"

Stevens was busy attempting to catch his breath."If I tell you anything I dead, and I know you are not going to let me go, so I am dead either way."

Michael walked forward and grabbed the man's hair and pulled his head back. "Yeah but the more you keep resisting what I want to know, the more painfully your death will be."

Letting go of his hair, he turned his back to the officer. Looking at Sarah, she gave him a nod for him to continue.

"Jessica this time, burn 2 fingers before stopping."

Jessica rubbed her hands together, and quickly picked up the blow torch. Just when she was about to burn more of his fingers, he shouted" Stop!"

"Please… I'll tell you whatever you want, just please kill me afterwords," he added with tears coming down his face.

Michael walked forward and stared down at the man."Did the Enclave unleashed this virus upon us?"

"Yes… yes we did," he finally choked out.

"Why?" Asked Sarah moving forward to stand beside Michael.

"Because, after out defeat we had lost a lot more people than we could afford to lose. President Eden feared it was only a matter of time before you want on the offensive, so he along with Colonel Autumn ordered the deployment of H3V1 virus almost 2 weeks ago."

Jessica finally stood up."How do we cure it?"

"I don't know, I swear to everything that is holy, I don't know. Only President Eden and Colonel Autumn know that information, please I am telling the truth" he said pleading to him.

Michael pulled out his scoped magnum." I believe you 2nd lieutenant Stevens," as he fired putting one round right between his eyes.

After the shot went off, they were greeted with an eerie silence. Michael could tell everyone's eyes were all upon him.

"So, what do we do now?" Asked Bryan who was standing by the garage door.

Michael took a moment to think and began pacing back and forth. Suddenly it hit him, he had to head back home.

"Since we do know this virus was bio engineered now, we do know that coming up with a cure is possible. What we need is better science equipment, a better lab to analyze and show possible results."

Dusk took off her helmet."But there isn't a place like that around here?"

"There is one. It's been almost 4 years since, I have been back there. It's time we pay a visit to my old home, Vault 101," Michael replied, shocking everyone.

Getting everyone inside the truck, they quickly drove to Megaton. Dropping everyone off besides Sarah and Bryan, they picked up Moira Brown. As Michael said if there was any one who knew about mixing chemicals and coming up with a cure, it would be her. Once she had a few supplies ready, they drove off and headed towards what little ruins were left in behind their packs, they only took their weapons before entering the old wooden door.

"Michael, are you sure you can even get inside here?" Asked Bryan who was walking a bit behind him, next to Moira Brown.

"Maybe, but if we can, we might not get a warm welcome," he added reaching the control panel on the outside.

"Why is that, hon?" Asked Sarah who had left her power armor behind, inside the fortress.

Michael opened up the console's password program." Let's say I didn't leave on the best of terms."

"Well that's been 3 ½ years ago, I sure they have forgiven you," stated Moira with her cheerful optimism.

Michael turned around to face everyone."Maybe, but when you kill 6 people trying to escape, it makes kinda hard to forgive"

Turning his attention back to the control panel, he took a deep breath. No one, not even Lucy, before she died, knew about what he had to do in order to make it out alive. Finally the old program loaded. Looking down at the ring, Amata had given him, Michael entered her full name into the program.

Suddenly the door's alarms went off, causing Bryan and Sarah to aim their weapons at the door. Michael held up his hand, as the door shifted and a few seconds later it rolled off to the side, opening the main entrance up to them.

Michael shouldered his Chinese Assault rifle, and turned around to face them."These people aren't soldiers, but their security is proud. Trust me, I will let you know when you are in danger, so please don't start shooting until I let you know."

Sarah walked quickly up beside Michael and took his hand in hers, before they entered the vault. Going up the stairs, they could see everything was in perfect working order.

"Wow, look at all these working pre war computers," stated an excited Moira, who couldn't believe what she was seeing.

Going through the next room, and turning right they came across another door. Opening the door, Michael spotted 2 men and 1 woman wearing Vault 101 Security Armor guiding the stairs that led up from under the overseer's desk.

"By the order the Overseer Amata Almodovar, you are to turn back or else we will be forced to kill you," replied the Vault Security Chief Herman Gomez.

Michael also spotted Monica Kendall, Christine Kendall's younger sister, Officer Taylor all standing a few feet away from Herman.

"Mr. Gomez, I am surprised you didn't recognize me," replied Michael taking off his helmet. He did have a beard growing, for he had not shaved in the last 4 days. But when he entered better light, Gomez's eyes went big.

"Michael… Michael Rivers, is that you," he asked sounding stunned.

Michael walked forward and held out his hand. Herman made sure to look at him closely before taking his hand and shaking it. Suddenly Monica and Taylor were pushed out of the way, while Mr. Gomez was knocked to the side, before Amata embraced Michael tightly.

"I always believed you would come back so day," she said holding on to him tightly.

Pulling back slightly he spotted Sarah who had her arms folded across her chest with an annoyed look on her face.

Amata gave Sarah a confused look."Is something wrong?"

"Just watch were you place those hands, missy," she added giving her a death look.

"Commander sir, we don't really have a lot of time," stated Bryan looking at his pip-boy.

Amata gave Michael a confused look. "Amata I will make this short. A lot has happen since I left almost 4 years ago. Right now we are at war with the Enclave. Things are going well, but in a act of desperation, they have unleashed a deadly plague upon us. It's killed at least 60 people so far with more and more dieing each passing moment. We need the medical equipment you have here to help save the Capital Wasteland."

Amata didn't hesitate at all."Of course Michael, I understand. Right now Freddie, and his wife Christine, are seeing medical officer Butch, making sure their baby is growing healthy."

Going up the stairs, and through the overseer office, Michael finally caught what they she had said." Wait did you say, medical officer Butch?"

"Michael a lot as happen since you left, people change, sometimes for the better," she added taking them through the main hallway. Michael spotted several people who merrily glared at him including Paul Hannon Jr, Susie Mack, and lastly Mary Kendall.

If looks could kill, Mary would have shot Michael over a dozen times by now. Suddenly Michael had to reach out and brace himself up against the wall. Thinking back he could still see John Kendall's face, after he shot him twice inside his old apartment almost 4 years ago.

Amata, Mr. Gomez stopped while Sarah walked over to and looked Michael right in the face.

"Love are you okay?"

Snapping out of his daze, he looked Sarah right in the eyes. "Yeah, it's been a while since I had to think about what I did hear. I have tried, but you can never forget the first person you kill."

"I know, hon. But right now the more time we waste standing around, the more time Katie's chance's of living go down," she added pulling Michael into a tight hug.

After hugging her back, he spotted Amata who gave him a look that she was okay with him being evolved with another person. Regaining his composure they finally made there way inside the apartment section, and turned into the medical unit.

"Freddie, you're never going to believe whom I ran into," claimed an excited Amata to Freddie, while Christine was laying on a bed, with Butch and Andy looking at her belly.

"Son a fucking bitch, Michael is that you," replied Freddie before he ran over and embraced him.

"And here I thought you said there wasn't going to be a warm welcome," replied Bryan giving him a small smile.

"It's good to see you too, Freddie. Amata told me your going to be having a baby."

"Yep a baby boy, Christine is due in 3 months," he stated with a happy look on his face.

Butch lowered his medical chart and walked over to join them."Yo, Mike, what's shaking?" He asked holding out his hand, with Michael shaking it.

"We need to use your medical equipment, to help find a cure to a virus that is plaguing the wasteland right now."

"Shit, and here I thought being good was hard," he said giving him a hard look.

Michael turned to Moira and Bryan."Moira, Andy the robot will help you scowl their hard drives, while Bryan I want you assistant her whenever need."

An hour later Michael, Amata, and Freddie were sitting in some chairs inside the medical office. Sarah had joined Moira and Bryan inside the office, along with Butch, leaving them some type to catch up.

"I still can't believe I am the first out of all us to have a kid, although I personally thought you guys were going have one," he added elbowing Amata in the ribs.

Amata smiled at him."Fate, it would seems had a different fate, for the both of us. And besides it looks like everything has turned out for the better."

Michael reached inside his back pants pocket, and pulled out a picture of Katie holding Sammy.

"That is my daughter, Catherine Lucy Rivers, aka as Katie. Her mouth Lucy was killed when Katie was barely 6 months old. And right now… she is dieing," he said trying to hold back the tears yet again.

"I am so sorry Michael, I knew things were going to be hard but hell it sounds like a nightmare out there," stated Freddie giving Michael the picture back.

"Right now it is. But we are fighting to make the Wasteland a safer place, for everyone."

Amata put her arms around both of them. "A lot has happen for us. But I am glad that after everything we have been through, we managed to get together just one more time. I have no illusions this will be probably the last time all three of us are together, and you know what, I am okay with that."

Suddenly he spotted Moira, Sarah, and Bryan all hugging each other. Getting up he raced inside the office.

"She did it!" Shouted Bryan holding a small vial in his hands.

"After scanning the achievers of this vaults records, I was able to come up with a counter to the blood poisoning the Red Death was doing. A small dose of Rad-scorpion poison, mixed with some jet, and finally a small amount of nuka cola will cause the virus to completely disappear, leaving no trace of the at all," said Moira with a broad smile on her face.

Michael felt like his heart was going to explode." How soon can we start making mass copies of this?"

"Already on it, my love," stated Sarah standing next to Andy and Butch while they began making multiple copies they could use, and remake on the outside.

Once they had what they need, they quickly headed for the exit once more, stopping in front of the massive door. Amata walked right up to Sarah and looked the older, woman right in the eyes.

"I know Michael, and if he gave you his mother's wedding ring than that makes you one very special woman, please take good care of him."

"Of course," was all she said before heading out the door.

"Michael if you win your war, I believe we could easily open up relations between both worlds, as for now we are going to re lock the vault with a different password. It was good… to see you again, and I am happy to know everything will be alright with your daughter," she said hugging him, but making sure to pull back after a little bit.

"Thanks Amata, it was great to see you again as well. And I look forward when that day comes. Until that day my old friend," he added walking outside the Vault 101 and for the second time in his life, watching the giant door seal behind him again.

A/N Questions? Or Any Comments? I am always willing to listen. Also thanks to all who have made my story a favorite. I will try to get a new chapter out every Sunday.


	25. The Offensive Begins

A/N" I do not own or pretend to own anything by Fallout series". This is just my view on everything he did during the game, which would have taken a group of people to do. This is AU but will still fallow most of the original story line with me adding my creative touch to the side missions and main ones.

Finally I would like to thank everyone who has read, and enjoyed my story so far. I realize my grammar and spelling is poor, and that's a nice way of putting it. But, soon I will be wrapping this story up.

The Dragon Knights

Chapter 24

The Offensive Begins

A month had pasted since Michael had gone back home to Vault 101, and help discover the cure for the Red Death Plague. Although the cure could not save the 73 known cases of people who perished from it. Most estimates put the death toll some were around 130 throughout the entire Capital Wasteland, before the cure was spread across the nation. Those people who might have supported the Enclave before the plague attack, were now for the war, and joined the federation of Free states. Finally with the Enclave bogged down at all fronts, they were forced into a war of attrition, with both sides ramming into each other before retreating back to there controlled areas. But momentum was on the side of FFS, as more weapons were coming out of the old Converga Factory turned Weapon's Factory. The militia's numbers had doubled since the plague. The traders Union was now able to get everyone on a daily basis, vs once every three days. Finally Michael believed they were ready to start making strikes themselves against the Enclave. Never wanting to meet in the same place more than once, the Federation of Free states War Council had gathered inside Vault 106. Michael, Sarah, Reilly, Crow, Senora, were inside the radio comm room, discussing the possible targets for them to strike.

"So...Commander, how are you doing?" Asked Reilly, who appeared next to Michael while he looked down at brotherhood of steel guards.

"Not bad Reilly. You know, I finally think I have gotten use to all of this," he said taking a drink from his purified water.

"What do you mean, all of this?"

Michael turned and put a hand on her shoulder. "That's easy my old friend. When I say all of this, I mean being in charge, taking responsibility for everything. At first I was a worried, knowing the fate of some many lives were in my hands. But... after the battle for the wastes, things seem to have slowed down for me. It's not the mountain I once thought it was."

Reilly shook her head in disbelief. "Only you would say leading a new nation was something that gets easier over time."

"Don't laugh too much, if something happens to me and Sarah, your third in line to be Commander in chief," he added smiling.

"Let us pray that never happens," stated Sarah walking over and giving Michael a quick kiss.

Sarah leaned in next to Micheal's ear." Advance Scout Recon Group spotted a few vertibirds, but they never came with in 2 miles of Jury Street Metro."

"Anything from the Dragon Knights?" He asked quietly, while waving at Senora entering the room.

"No, they report all clear."

Michael nodded his head, and put a hand on her forearm." I think were ready to call this meeting to session.

Just as everyone took a seat, Crow held up his hand. Reaching down he pulled something out from his small caravan carrying bag.

"Ladies and gentleman, may I present you to the Federation of Free States... Flag," he said pulling out a small model of the flag, and placed it in the center of the table.

The flag had a solid dark blue background with a silver shield in the center of it. On the shield's sides it had all 5 major groups symbols on it, with the FFS in the center of the shield. Finally in the upper right hand corner, there was two black guns crossing with a green background.

"Who came up with it?" Asked Senora picking up the miniature model and examining it closer.

Crow chuckled a bit. "A young woman named Sandra Davis, who know lives in Megaton I believe."

Michael laughed a bit himself. That was Byran's girlfriend he made when Areful was destroyed. Looking down at the flag, he could feel the pride welling up inside of him.

"We're already handing out flags to every major town, group, and military outpost," Crow finished telling all of them.

"Awesome job Crow, now lets get to business. What is the latest reports of activity along the front?" Asked Michael.

Sarah opened up a small folder." We've had a small bursts of scattered long range fire, but judging by the impacts there accuracy is sorely lacking. There hasn't been a scout force spotted in over two weeks, that could mean, there planning something, or there.."

"No longer able to strike back," finished Reilly with a smile on her face.

Michael began to ran a hand through his goatee. "Reports are about the same on the northern front, although we are seeing more vertibirds making there way south, past Megaton," replied Senora finally setting the model flag down.

"How are our supplies right now?"

"Good, with the money we have been making, we have hired more guards. With more guards we can now keep a constant chain of supplies moving 24 hours if need," added Crow reading a small report, before handing it too Michael.

Reilly stood up. "Look, I personally think we're ready for an attack of our own. I realize we had to play defense for a while. But right now we have our enemy on the ropes, now is the time to land a few jabs, before go for the knock out blow."

Looking around Michael could see everyone's eyes were on on him. "Well said my friend, and if everyone is for this, I know the perfect target."

Michael opened his small folder in front of him and pulled out 5 copies of the same paper, and passed them to each of them.

"While we were busy patrolling the southwestern front, we noticed a large group of vertibirds making there way towards the Evergreens Mills foundry. Using a few stealth boys we had, the Dragon Knights were able to see they indeed were busy making the foundry usable again. From the parts they are producing, it appears there trying to make new vertibirds, or at least make parts for them. Behind the foundry there at least always 15 helicopters sitting on a concrete landing zone," he finished explaining to everyone.

"So how do you want to go about this then?" Asked Senora putting down the map/chart.

"Well first thing is first, we need to capture or disable there the vertibirds in rear. Having those helicopters is something we need to counter their own air superiority. Second will need to have snipers and artillery perched on the sides to take out there communication. Then we can charge in the middle, along the train tracks that split inside the valley," replied Reilly pointing down at a center map of the Evergreen Mills.

"How do you plan on getting inside the foundry from the landing pad? By the time you make your attack on the air field, they will be waiting for you," said Sarah giving him a worried look.

Michael looked down and opened up a couple files on his pip-boy. "One of our former members, Joe Wilson was held captured there for about a year, when we first assaulted the foundry. He used some explosives to cave in some back tunnels, but from his reports there was another tunnel built here in the heart of helipad. We can take that tunnel, and surprise them inside."

Sarah looked down at the map and back up at Michael. "What happens if that tunnel is no longer usable?"

"We improvise, that's what we do best," he added with a grin on his face.

"So who is going to be doing what for this attack?" Asked Reilly giving Michael a hard look.

Michael knew they couldn't take a battalion of troops off line or risk having one of 3 enclave army's overrunning them. Looking down at the map, he thought for another minute, until he had it.

"Okay, I've got it. I will lead the Dragon Knights, Lyon's pride, and members of the brotherhood of steel for the rear attack. Will do our best to try and secure or disable as many vertibirds as we can. While were busy assaulting the landing pad, I want two sniper brigades, one will be led by Victoria Garcia on the right, with the second being led by Dusk. Senora I need 10 of your best snipers, to help guard the sides. Finally the Rangers, I want you to take the fortresses and assault the center of the valley, with the a small group of outcasts following behind them, for the assault."

Crow stood up, before pointing down at the map. "It sounds like it might work, but the only problem could be, if they get reinforcements from other Enclave divisions."

"I've got it!" Shouted Sarah causing everyone to jump a bit. "We can have all battalions on high alert, and mass troops all along the front. Then we can start a bombardment, acting like were getting ready for an attack, that way they will be forced to stay put, or risk being invaded."

Michael pointed at Sarah. "Fucking brilliant Sarah. I will get commandant Danvers on the radio, and relay the diversion tactic. Sarah make sure Elder Cross is ready too, while Reilly I want you to contact Protector Morgan."

"When do we start this operation?" Asked Reilly

Michael thought for a moment. "Lets give everyone two days to be ready, this way we can have some extra heavy guns with us. So... are we all in favor of launching operation Thunder Punch."

Looking around the room, everyone else raised there hand in agreement, ending any need to vote on the issue at hand. "Alright that settles it then, I will see everyone here in two days bright and early, we attack bright and early."

Just when everyone was standing up and pushing in there chair's, Sarah cleared her throat. "Actually I was kinda hopping they would stay here for a little bit."

Everyone looked confused, and no more than Michael did giving her a weird look."What for Sarah?"

Sarah walked over to Michael and took his hands in hers. "Because I have debated about it for a while now, and I am tired of waiting. You could die out there, and I don't want to know I never got the chance to marry you before than. Let's get married tonight."

Michael was taken back a little bit by her request. But looking down at her, how could he even begin to disagree. Leaning down he kissed her softly. "Okay, my love. Tonight, inside this vault, will get married."

8 hours later everyone who Michael and Sarah wanted where at the wedding. Michael pulled on the tie of his prewar suit again. Despite the fact he loved Sarah more than anything, he still felt nervous about the whole thing.

"If you don't stay still, you're going look even worst than you do," replied Jessica who was wearing her mercenary armor.

"I know, I know, it's just I am a little nervous."

"Hell, don't you remember how I was like," added Whiplash wearing a black suit similar to Michael.

Bryan laughed a bit."Yeah, if I recall you actually threw up right before the wedding."

Everyone laughed a bit, while Sydney walked over put a hand on his shoulder. "Just think of it as another mission. You know what you have to do, just make sure you don't do anything stupid."

"I'll keep that in mind Sydney," Michael said, when suddenly Victoria and Reilly came inside the room.

"Hey, were ready to get this show on the road," stated Victoria to everyone.

While everyone headed for the exit, Reilly waited for Michael to join her. Walking out together, he could finally see how they had set up the main inner chamber. There was about 25 chairs set up on either end. Reilly was going to be his best man, or this case best woman. With Whiplash and Bryan were his groomsmen. Victoria was Sarah's matron of honor, with Knight Captain Durga and Dusk as her two brides maids. The Rangers, Dragon Knights, Moira, Crow, Gob, Vance, Ian, Dr Li, Anna, Catherine Rothchild, were seated on Micheal's side. On the left he spotted Lyon's Pride, Derek Rothchild, Scribe Vallincourt, Scribe Jameson, and at least 10 other brotherhood of steel members.

"Don't worry, we have 4 Brotherhood of steel members guarding all 4 entrances into this area, along with 3 patrols outside the vault," whispered Reilly to Michael for she noticed him taking count of the number of guards they had.

"Thanks," he whispered back before taking his place up at the damaged alter they had found in abandon chapel.

"Don't you worry lone wanderer, I'm only recording this. I will play the wedding back for the rest of the Wasteland, tomorrow," Three Dog added pointed behind himself to Margret, who was about 10 feet away from them surrounded by radio equipment.

Suddenly they spotted Elder Cross appear, with Sarah by the arm. Sarah was actual wearing a prewar wedding dress, she must have gotten from her mother. The fact it was completely clean, meant her father must have taken great pains in restoring it.

Making there way slowly up the alter, Cross smiled at them. "I wish you both many years of happiness."

"Okay... ladies, gentleman, and my fellow gunmen, lets get this wedding started. Now I could give you the traditional wedding ceremony speech, believe it or not, we found a book on this. But, as we all know these is not even close to a tradition wedding. So lets mix this up a bit," he added addressing everyone.

Three Dog then quickly looked down at Michael and Sarah. "Love is something that no bullet, no bomb, and no war could ever stop. Even during these tough times, it shows that something beautiful can be found during something so horrible as War. And I know I speak for everyone when I say this, it makes us all happy to finally see you together."

"Michael do you have the rings?" He asked.

Ginny West stood up and started walking down the small space between each rows of chairs hand and hand with Katie, who was carrying the rings. Bending down Michael took the rings from Katie, who looked so excited. Taking a hold of her hand he put her ring on, while she did the same to him.

"Alright my children lets wrap this thing up. Let everyone hear bear witness to this marriage. Today we join Commander Michael Rivers and Sentinel Sarah Lyons together, until death to us part. You may now kiss the bride."

Taking her hands in his, Michael leaned forward and kissed Sarah softly, finally pulling away and opening his eyes. After this was done, the crowd cheered and even fired a few shots into the air. Taking her hand he led her down the rows of chairs, and towards his own personal quarters.

"Well Mrs. Rivers your stuck with me now,"teased Michael while they walked side by side.

Sarah playfully smacked his arm."Your such a smart ass, but you know what, your my smart ass." 

Two days later all 52 members who would make up there assault teams will inside Vault 106, making last minute arraignments for the battle. Around 8pm it began to rain, and if did not stop 2 hours later, it threaten the entire operation. Finally a little after 2 am it was deem safe to go out again. Michael ordered the outcasts led by Defender Sibley, and both sniper brigades led by Dusk and Victoria ahead to clear the area, before the assault. About 2 hours later the 10 brotherhood of steel members who would join the Dragon Knights and Lyons Pride on the landing zone attack, left pulling the 4 88's guns they were taking with them. Finally just before 6 the Dragon Knights, Reilly's Rangers, and Lyons Pride all crammed inside the fortresses and set out for Evergreen Mills.

Michael, Sarah, and Reilly were all in front seats while everyone else was standing inside the back with the metal slabs already pulled down. After the last attack by the vertibird, they changed the top turret to a Gatling laser gun, and replaced two of modified assault rifles, with modified plasma rifles instead. After a month Michael finally completed the Ian Cannon which Rory had started before he passed away from the virus. The cannon used both microfusion and energy cells combined them into one mega Electric Magmatic Pulse capable of completely frying any electrical equipment with in 10 foot radius. The only draw back it could only fire one blast at a time, and took about a minute to cool down, or else the cannon could explode from the heat. This was installed on the back panel turret, and could be detached if need to be taken on the go from the truck itself.

Once they were getting close enough to the foundry, they spotted the advanced sniper unit signaling them to stop. Pulling up beside them, Michael leaned his head out the driver's side window.

"Okay, this is afar as you can go inside the truck, or risk being spotted. Right now the Outcasts are down inside the valley, about 200 feet away from the entrance," replied Victoria.

"What about the brotherhood strike team" Asked Sarah, hopping out of the fortresses.

"They split up 5 on each side, and wait with the Regulator sniper teams, ready for your orders," said Dusk, shaking Sarah's hand.

The rest of the Dragon Knights and Lyon's Pride had already piled out of the back and had quickly joined there fellow leaders. Michael looked up and gave Reilly a small nod, before drawing his pip-boy up to his mouth.

"Remember the key to this plan is patience. The diversion the rest of the FFS is going to do starts at exactly 7:30. We can't start attack until they open up first. Even then I want you to stay put, will tell you when to begin your attack," Michael finished telling them.

Reilly who switched over driver side smiled down at him. "Commander you worry to much, when have we ever let you down."

Giving Reilly one more look, they set out. Sarah and her Lyon's Pride fallowed Dusk on the left side, while Michael and his Dragon Knights fallowed Victoria on the right side. Since the Enclave had detection sensors that surrounded the entire area, they were forced to walk about 50 feet away from the valley. Once they were in eye sight of the regulator's and brotherhood members, Michael could finally see what the Enclave had done with the foundry.

The back slaver pens had been cleared up and were now being used as some type storage area with a magnetic shield set up guarding the entrance. In front of the railroad tracks was a barricade wall that stretched the entire length of the back walls, barring entrance into the pens. Looking up they could see the old towers with sat lite on top of them were rebuilt with 3 power armor troops stationed in both towers. What was surprising was the rail cars that had not been derailed were now back into service and was even being pulled by 2 death claws at the front, so they could wheel there supplies out of the valley. The old pen that once held a super mutant behemoth, now looked like a ammunition storage, with it's own shield protecting it. Finally looking at the foundry building they could see smoke coming out of it's tall rebuilt smoke stacks, with a lot of banging being heard.

"Hell those workers aren't even armed," replied Bryan looking through his new scoped gauss sniper rifle they had found, when they intercepted and destroyed a Enclave supply wagon that had wondered to far into their territory.

Michael too noticed this, watching a group who went past a rail car and enter the guard foundry building door.

"I guess they believe themselves safe,"added Whiplash putting a new cell inside his plasma rifle.

Jessica who know wielded a mini gun, put on a evil grin. "There fucking loss then."

Michael raised his hand to silence them, as Victoria moved over to join her sniper squad. "Just give us the word, and will take care of the rest."

"You bet my friend," said Michael signaling to the 5 brotherhood members to join him.

Crouching they slowly began to make there approach around the right side, and towards the vertibird landing zone. Getting closer they counted at least 15 vertibirds that were still grounded. There was several engineers around a few of the vertibirds that had just landed. Once on the ground the shields were reengage.

"I don't believe it, it's Major Hightower," whispered Sydney pointing to a man wearing an Enclave officers uniform, getting a salute from another officer. He was being flanked by 2 Tesla power armor troops with another 4 stood guard next to his private helicopter.

"Sarah, can you confirm, is that Major Hightower?" He asked into his pip-boy.

A few moments later her voice called back. "Roger that, that's our man."

"Do we change our plan?" Asked Whiplash when Michael and Bryan came back from scouting ahead.

Michael shook his head. "No, if we do, then will all could be destroyed here. Right now, we still have another 20 minutes to wait."

"But we did spot the shield generators they have on both sides," said Bryan pulling out the mortar they had taken with them.

Sydney waved over two Paladins to join her. "There inside the field itself, but they open up for a brief moment when they began to take off. That's when we will have your chance to destroy them," Michael said, before ordering Sydney and the two paladins forward.

Despite the fact he had been involved in many battles before, he still felt that tension right before an attack. Looking down at his pip-boy counter he had set up, it read 30 seconds and counting down.

"Okay the diversion attack is barely 30 seconds away, you all know what your jobs are, good luck," he said into his pip-boy, just when count down hit solid zeros.

In the distant they could hear large explosions ringing out, with a few landing close nearby from the Megaton boarder. A siren started ringing out with a loud announcer erupted.

"Enemy bombardment detected on all fronts. Everyone get those vertibirds prep for take off, it appears the enemy is making a large scale assault on all fronts."

Sydney along with two paladins watched while scores of solders and pilots began running towards there vertibirds. Suddenly the shield that was around the landing zone lowered.

"Now!"Shouted Sydney ordered the paladin to fire the mortar round.

Looking up she spotted the same thing happening on the opposite end. Dropping to the ground she put her hands over her head, and watched the generator explode into pieces. Two engineers standing too close the generator had half there bodies blown off.

"Were in business!" Sydney yelled behind herself.

"Go, go, go!" Michael shouted standing up, as they charged forward over the small hill.

Charging forward they entered through the landing zone on both sides firing at will. Looking to his left he spotted Sarah, Dusk, and Vargas pull out 2 pilots out of a vertibird. Once on the ground they fired a couple shots in each of their heads.

"Jessica take the right side, I'll take the middle!"

Going forward they suddenly found themselves under fire from turrets on that hung up from the sides of the fence.

"On it," replied Whiplash who pulled out his custom grenade launcher and fired hitting the right turret dead center.

Just when he was about to take out the left one, a laser round hit him in the shin dropping him. Michael peered around the vertibird he was using for cover to see at least 10 power armor solders standing guard at the entrance to back of the foundry.

Whiplash shook off the pain and fired the second grenade at the left turret, destroying it.

"Look out Michael!" Yelled to two Knights who were charging forward. Hearing his shout they attempted to turn around, but it was too late. Laser rifle pelted them repeatably before they both dropped to the ground riddled with scores of holes.

Jessica began to open up with her mini gun providing Sydney time to help drag the wounded Whiplash over to her side. Michael and Bryan both laid down under the vertibird and took aim with there sniper rifles.

Two shots rang out hitting two of the power armor troops wielding the Gatling guns. Byran's shot caused the woman's head to explode into a bloody mess.

Looking through his scope, Michael noticed the Lyons Pride group was edging closer to center, while rest of the brotherhood was hiding behind another vertibird drawing there fire. Bryan fired again hitting another trooper right in the chest, blasting a small hole through his armor.

Looking to his right he noticed at least 2 more Tesla power armor solders coming out wielding missile launchers.

"Shit, Bryan move!" He shouted grabbing him by the pants to pull him back up. Waving both hands to the 3 paladins who were behind him, they began to run away, when the missiles impacted the helicopter. The explosion sent them flying, causing Michael and Bryan to both slam into another nearby vertibird.

Sarah who was almost knocked down from the shock wave, wanted to go and see if Michael was okay, but knew she had a job too do. Pulling out her Nuka cola grenade, (one they were all carrying) and signaled for them to go around the right. Swinging up to the right, they all tossed there grenades which impacted right on top of the Enclave line. The flames began to cook them alive, burning all 10 solders to death.

Next thing Michael could remember was feeling like sound one had just hit his head with a hammer. He could hear someone was shouting at him, but it sounded like his head was under water.

"Commander sir, can you hear me?" Asked Sydney who was peering down over him.

Getting up slowly he felt the right side of his head, there was blood on his hand. "My head hurts," he heard himself say before he leaned up against the helicopter for support.

"Hold still," she replied while beginning to wrapped his head wound.

Looking down he noticed Bryan was still unconscious from the blast. "Both of his legs are broken," said Jessica who had to push one his shin bones back inside, causing him to wake up abruptly.

"Son of a fucking bitch!" He shouted out in pain.

"Where is Sarah and Lyon's Pride?" Michael asked still trying to get ride of that ringing in his ears.

Whiplash who came hobbling over put a hand on his shoulder. "Waiting for you at the back entrance inside the foundry. The tunnel that was built here was covered over with concrete for the landing pad, and would take days to break through."

Michael understood they would have to go through the back doors after all. "Come on lets go."

Jessica put Bryan over her shoulders and helped carry him over to the back entrance, that had two opposite doors on either side. Coming closer Whiplash hobbled over and began to help Vargas with opening the doors.

"Are you alright?" Asked his wife looking at his head wrap.

"For now, my love."

"Okay were in," said Whiplash from the nearby computer terminal causing both doors to open abruptly

Sarah moved towards the right door, while Michael went towards the left. " Paladin Snake, I want you and your 8 brotherhood of steel solders to guard the air field," replied Sarah to her brotherhood of steel members.

Michael gave Bryan a hard look. "I know, I know. Don't you worry, I will stay here, as I would just slow you down," he said back to him.

"Okay Victoria, Dusk, were going inside now, start your attack," said Sarah into her pip-boy before they both groups descended inside the foundry.

Victoria and rest of her regulator's sniper division began to move forward, while the four man militia team began to pull the 88 gun with them. The second gun was with dusk's sniper division while the other 2 were down on the ground with the outcasts. Each gun had a 4 man group, hand picked for there speed and accuracy.

"Okay, sergeant Miller, I call out your shots, you do firing!" She yelled while they got into position spaced about 10 feet away from each other.

"Yes ma'am."

Looking down Victoria spotted a group heading for the north tower. "Concentration all fire on the towers first," she yelled.

Really the 88's only need 3 men to operation, a gunner, loaded, and spotter. The fourth man would be used to relay hand signals to the other each relay man. Barely a minute later, Victoria heard the militia team load a round and a few seconds later she watched the rebuilt north tower explode, with 4 different shells impacting the tower within seconds of each other.

"Hit it again, bring it down to the fucking ground!" She shouted to Sergeant Miller.

Victoria lined up her scope and found Dusk in her sights. Putting her hand over the scope she used the sun's reflection to signal to her, to start firing.

Looking down she spotted a group of workers going for laser guns, near the one rail car. Right before she could fire, Victoria spotted all 5 of them drop instantly with all head shots. Once again the ground shook violently as she heard rumbling from the north. Looking through her scope, the watched as the north tower finally came crashing down upon its self.

Taking aim with her rifle she fired and hit a female enclave officer in the back of the head, making her body slam into the ground hard. She was trying to reach a small group of metal huts that had been set up near the left side.

A second crash told them the southern tower had finally collapsed. Just when Victoria was about to give them an bombardment order, the 88 cannon exploded in front of them, sending metal sharpen everywhere.

Victoria slowly opened her eyes. Her sniper rifle lay in front of her bent in two places along the barrier. She could feel a sharp pain in the side of her neck, pulling out a piece of metal sharpen, she quickly put her hand up to stop the blood from coming out.

"What happen?" Victoria asked out load, when she heard two vertibirds flying over head. They must have been on patrol before they started there attack, she thought. Crawling on her stomach she tried to reach a wounded regulator when the vertibird came back and peppering the ground with laser fire. Victoria rolled away from the fire, just as the top half of a regulator landed 2 feet away from her. Standing up she spotted Dusk's group firing there 88 at the helicopters trying to gain there attention.

"Reilly go, now!" She shouted running forward picking up a working sniper rifle from a dead regulator and slide herself inside the valley's hill side, just before another missile impacted the area where she was.

"We're going in," Reilly said into the trucks' intercom.

Brick quickly hopped up into the top turret, while Hammer, Ginny, and Ryan maned the side guns. Butcher raced across the back of the truck, before pulling down the Ion Cannon, and strapping himself in.

Racing forward Reilly could see the wreckage of a second 88 with all of its militia firing crew laying dead next to it.

"Where are the Outcasts?" Asked Ginny looking through her port hole.

"There already inside the valley, seeking cover from the vertibirds!" Yelled Brick who noticed them helping the third gun team pull the 88 off the train tracks, and to the right side.

Going over a small hill, the truck managed to get some air before landing hard back on the ground again.

"Sorry, about that. Okay were about to go inside the valley now," Reilly said driving over the rail road tracks.

"Shit behind us," shouted Brick, spotting a vertibird that was now tailing them.

Brick began to fire the Gatling laser gun at the helicopter with it returning fire back at them. Going inside the valley, multiple laser shots began hitting the mountain sides, as the valley began to narrow.

"Do it Butcher!" Yelled Ryan.

Locking on the target, he fired the Ion cannon at the vertibird. The combined EMP blast erupted from the cannon and hit the nose of the vertibird dead center. The blast ripped right through it's shields and detonated a massive blast directly on the helicopter. Once the blue smoke cleared, they could see the vertibird had lost all power and fell like a rock out of the sky, crashing into a derailed rail car. The mini nuclear explosion that followed shook the surrounding area a bit.

"Holy shit, that's what I call fire power!" Shouted Ginny who was busy watching the destruction first hand.

Reilly too was a bit distracted by the destruction of the vertibird when the truck began to skim across the nearby stone wall.

"Shit," she said, before trying to correct her mistake, forcing 2 Outcasts to dive to the right to avoid getting run over.

Going around the a second set of rail tracks, they finally entered the center area. Charging forward Reilly slammed into a death claw guarding the gap between rail cars and the massive storage pen. Despite the blow, the death claw was still alive, until she rammed into the shielded pen, crushing it to death.

"Enemy fire from the north!" Yelled Reilly directing there fire towards the small camp of power armor solders and officers attempting to stop there advance.

Backing up slightly, Reilly parked the truck while they provided suppressing fire, for the outcasts to join them inside the center of the Mill.

"5, 6," Brick said to herself as she began to count the people she was mowing down with her laser gun.

Firing another burst which sent a male officer flying over a table, Brick felt two bullets go through both of her shoulders.

"Shit," she said ducking inside the truck.

"We've got enemy robots on our rear," replied Ryan who quickly hopped up and took Brick's spot on the turret.

"Reilly back this thing up," yelled Butcher, who had just reloaded the Ion Cannon.

Backing up Butcher spotted 3 sentry bots, and 2 Mr Gusty's coming from a the old slave pens firing at anything that was moving. Two missiles impacted the back and side of the truck, but thanks to the new armor most of the damage was absorb by the metal slabs.

"Eat this motherfuckers!" Butcher shouted, before firing the cannon.

The cannon pulsed a bit, before firing the bright yellow and blue energy ball, hitting the one sentry bot right in the chest plate. The blast spread out unleashing blue electricity that fried anything in its path, killing 2 power armor troops, and bringing down the shield that surrounded the back barracks.

"Hang on, our hold friend is back," said Reilly who was forced to drive backwards again, trying to avoid the laser fire that was hitting the front end of the truck.

"Shit, shit, shit," Reilly said to herself while the laser rounds were impacting on the glass and front of the truck. Two blast got through the fracturing glass but both missed her by inches. Wiping the truck around she drove away from the helicopter that was descending to give chase.

"What are you waiting for Butcher?" Asked Hammer while he reloaded the cannon for him.

"It's still too hot to fire, if I fire it now, it will explode, killing all of us," he said with a panicked voice.

Suddenly the vertibird flew up and was hovering right over them, flying at there same speed.

Ryan couldn't raise his Gatling gun up high enough to shoot at the helicopter. Looking up he spotted the craft opening its back doors. The shield around the vertibird was lowered, as he spotted the two mini nukes that were hanging out the back panel, getting ready to drop.

Reilly suddenly spotted a woman wielding a sniper rifle on top of a over turned rail car. Driving the truck closer she could see the blue and silver pattern of the dragon knight colors.

"Victoria?" Reilly asked her self, as she thought she had been killed by the vertibirds sneak attack on her earlier.

Victoria looked down briefly at her and gave her a wink, and fired a shot while still looking at her. The explosion that followed sent shock waves in every direction, while a mushroom cloud appeared in the sky separating the clouds themselves.

Victoria suddenly stopped smiling when she noticed how big the explosion was, and quickly ducked inside the over turned rail car, moments before the shock wave impacted the side. The side door was completely blown inwardly as she felt like someone had knocked all the wind out of her.

"You still alive in there woman," replied Outcast Defender Sibley who with another outcast helped pull the door off her.

"I think so," she said holding her neck wound that was bandaged up.

Sibley offered her hand, which she took. "Now that's how you use a sniper rifle," was all she said before they began to run towards the main building. All Enclave resistance outside of the building had been destroyed.

Coming closer she could see the artillery gun crew was stationed about 10 feet away from the Rangers and the fortresses. They were busy hoping out of the truck, grabbing there weapons and helmets.

"Corporal Anderson, it appears they have sealed the front door shut," Reilly said talking to the 3rd 88s flagger.

"Yes ma'am, would you like us to clear this road block."

Reilly smiled." By all means corporal."

Looking up the 4th 88 team, he signaled to Dusk who in return gave them the message.

"Fire."

The two shells impacted the front door, sending up a cloud of dirt and dust. After a few seconds they could see a sizable hole leading inside the Mill. There was several bodies laying around the front door, with 2 engineers who were wounded attempting to crawl away from them.

"Okay, lets go and give them a nasty surprise," replied Reilly, with the rest of the Rangers and 4 of the outcasts going through the front door.

Mean while the Dragon Knights and Lyons Pride had entered the Mill's back entrance. Going down a small flight of stairs they came to 2 opposite doors.

"Jess, Sydney Grenade that door," Michael ordered, as he watched Sarah give a the same order herself.

Throwing the grenades both groups ducked for cover. The explosions caused the weak metal doors to fall down. Running through a cloud of smoke, Jessica was briefly amazed at what she saw. There was furnaces on either end for modeling and making the metal they need for parts. About 5 feet in front of them was assemble lines that would carry the parts along the entire cave system with, separate work areas for separate parts.

"Robots dead ahead!" Shouted Sydney who came whizzing by her and started firing her SMG at four assemble line robots.

Jessica opened up with a wide burst with her mini gun easily ripping through there weak armor.

"What no welcoming party?" Asked a confused Whiplash who quickly hopped over the assemble line and joined Sydney checking the right side for any surprises.

"We are all clear over hear," replied Paladin Jensen one of the two new members of the Lyons Pride.

Sarah nodded her head." Knight Captain Artemis, you and Paladin Glade in the front. Michael will lead this assault for a change."

Michael smiled a bit. "Sure what ever you say Mrs Rivers."

Going up and around the side, they came across the largest part of the cave system which would lead back inside the Mills entrance. They could see groups of workers, engineers, and 10 power armor troops hiding behind a makeshift barricade of pieces of metal, wooden tables, and other things laying around.

More importantly Michael spotted Major Hightower who was surrounded by at least 3 Tesla power armor troops.

"If you surrender right now, I will give everyone full quarter," Michael said pointing his Chinese Assault rifle at them.

Major Hightower laughed a bit. "Surrender to you primitives. You must be dreaming. Right now our forces are wiping out your main attack in the front. It won't be long before they join us here and kill everyone last one of you."

Suddenly something rocked the entire building causing everyone to have to grab onto something or risk falling down. Michael gave Vargas a small nod, as he could hear the sound of the fortresses driving around.

Looking down he could see the conference the major once wore was quickly faded right in front of there eyes. The major fired his plasma pistol at him, missing him by a mile, causing them to return fire down upon them.

The fire fight began to intensify more with 3 workers already dead, while another 3 power armor troops were laying on the ground dieing. Sydney was crouched down behind a over turned table herself. Looking over she felt a laser round skim across her helmet. Ducking quickly behind it she could hear the the metal burning a little.

Looking around she spotted the wounded Knight Captain Driver, and the injured Whiplash staying back while Glade and Jensen caused 2 more Enclave power armor troops on fire. There screaming was heard even over the gun fire. They had been exchanging gun fire for at least 5 minutes now, when suddenly the building rocked again. This time the explosion was nearby, making all of them put there hands over there heads to shield themselves from fallowing rocks.

Michael stood up briefly and watched as 3 injured pilots coming through the back door. Quickly fallowed by 2 officers, and 3 Power armor troops.

"Major we couldn't stop them, there coming," said a panicked female officer.

His eyes went wide, like someone had slapped him across the face. Michael with his back to there barricade told everyone to stand up. Standing up all at once, they pointed there guns down at them. Looking up he spotted the back down being kicked in, with Outcast defender Sibley leading the charge, with Reilly and her Rangers began to descend down the stairs. Stopping they all pointed there guns at the surviving 20 members of Enclave solders and citizens.

"This is your last chance, surrender now, and your lives will be spared, "Michael repeated.

The major simply shook his head. "You may think you have the upper hand now, but we have been using our short range radios to communicate after you destroyed our sat lite up link towers. In a few minutes our reinforcements will come and there will be no mercy for you then."

Sarah turned to look at Michael, who lowered his assault rifle. "Give us some credit major. We have been jamming all short range radio signals hours before we got here. All your Enclave will know is you are not transmitting, that's all you piece of shit," replied Sarah.

Hearing this Michael was stunned to see the power armor troops to throw down there weapons, and held there hands up.

"Stop that, pick up your weapons and fight!" Shouted Major Hightower.

The workers and engineers quickly tossed aside there own laser weapons, and held up there hands. "You 1st lieutenant Powers, I order you to make them start firing. Right now!"

The female officer pulled out her plasma pistol and pointed it at Michael. "I surrender Commander Rivers," she said tossing aside her pistol.

The outrage that was on Hightower's face was priceless. Michael and Sarah both started down the flight of stairs.

"Find if that's how you want, I'll take as many of you traitors with as I can," he said pulling out two plasma grenades.

Suddenly a small burst of 3 rounds ripped through Hightower's head. His body went limp and quickly fell onto it's side.

Michael lowered his Chinese Assault rifle and shouldered his weapon. Coming closer he walked right up to 1st lieutenant powers who held out her Enclave saber to him.

"Now as acting Commanding officer of this facility, I official surrender," she said giving him her sword.

Reilly turned to Hammer and Ryan and handed them a FFS flag. "Go plant that on top of this building."

"Yes ma'am" they both side at the same time.

Michael took the sword and held it up high, making everyone cheer. Sarah removed her helmet and order the Lyons Pride to watch the prisoners, before she walked over and embraced him.

Michael took a deep breath and pulled back slightly."See that wasn't so bad," he added giving her boyish grin.

Sarah shook her head while chuckling a bit. "Remind me again, why did I marry you."

"Because you love me," he told her as they walked hand and hand out the front door.

A/N Questions? Or Any Comments? I am always willing to listen. Also thanks to all who have made my story a favorite. I will try to get a new chapter out every Sunday.


	26. Finding Vault 112

A/N" I do not own or pretend to own anything by Fallout series". This is just my view on everything he did during the game, which would have taken a group of people to do. This is AU but will still fallow most of the original story line with me adding my creative touch to the side missions and main ones.

Finally I would like to thank everyone who has read, and enjoyed my story so far. I realize my grammar and spelling is poor, and that's a nice way of putting it. But, soon I will be wrapping this story up.

Dragon Knights

Chapter 25

Finding Vault 112

Michael was sleeping peacefully in his bed, when he felt something poke him in the back. Taking his arm off Sarah's body he rolled over to see his daughter staring back at him.

"Catherine, what's a matter?" He asked still groggy and not even sure if he was actually awake yet.

Catherine came closer so that she was face to face with him. "I can't get back to sleep, I keep worrying something is going to happen to you or Sarah."

Even in his sleepy state, he couldn't help but smile back at her. "Awe sweetheart, it's going to be okay, come on, will go get a midnight snack."

Getting out of bed, he heard Sarah roll over on to her right side. "What time is it?" She asked with out even opening her eyes.

Looking down at his pip-boy watch it read 3:30 in the morning." Too early to be up, hon. Don't worry I will take care of this."

"Sounds good to me," was all she said before pulling the cover over herself, and falling back right into a deep sleep.

"I am sorry," Katie said while they went down the stairs.

Michael reached down and put Katie on his shoulders, making sure she was safe. "Don't be, that's what dads are for."

Reaching inside the fridge he found some sugar bombs and poured her some bramin milk for her to have. Taking a seat next to her, he watched as she ate her cereal. Looking down at her he rubbed her head gently, making her hair (which was kept in a bun) swing past her shoulders.

"I think it's time we get your hair trimmed again," he said running his hands through the back of her hair.

Katie suddenly stopped eating, and placed her spoon back into the bowl. "Dad, when will this fighting stop."

Michael took a deep breath. " I hope sooner than later. Me and Sarah are fighting for a better tomorrow. So that you can have more than we ever did. And don't you worry my love, I am not going to leave you for a long time."

Katie reached over and hugged Michael's arm. Picking her up he led them over to the nearby couch, letting her rest comfortable on his chest. About 20 minutes later he realized Katie had finally fallen a sleep again. While he did want to rejoin his wife up in there room, he couldn't bring himself to move, fearing she would wake up again.

It had been almost a month since they had retaken the Ever Green Mills Foundry and its air strip. The added vertibirds along with technical plans on repairs helped them push the Enclave down past the broken free way. Sensing there momentum the FFS mounted several small pushes in multiple directions along the Capital Wasteland.

In the north they were able to wipe out 2 garrisons, while taking Old Olney and discovered Vault 92. At the same time they forced the retreating Enclave forces out of Greener Pastures Disposal Site, and stopped a small counter attack in the ruins of German town. Lieutenant Colonel Ashley Jones 2 Division was forced to regroup at the Reclining Groves Resort Homes, while trying to hold on to there positions at Paradise Falls and Roosevelt Academy.

In the South the Brotherhood and Outcasts defeated another garrison in the Falls Church Metro area, capturing over 15 Enclave Prisoners. At the same time a Special Task Force made of Rangers, Dragon Knights, Regulator's and Militia went south wiping out all Enclave presences inside the Penn Metro area, before entering the mall. While the Mall was mostly under the Enclave's grip, they still had not crushed the super mutant resistance in the area. This allowed them to capture Museum of history, the last Georgetown Metro entrance, Mall Southwest Entrance, and the National Archives building, and all the territory North of the Park turned into a Trench work system, that separated both sides of the mall.

While these battles were important for morale, Michael knew the time for the major offensive was upon them. Everyone could feel the tension in the air, even Katie. Looking down at his daughter one more time, Michael closed his eyes, and slowly drifted off to sleep again.

"Awe look how cute they are," said Sydney standing next to Sarah who had just taken a picture of Michael and Katie asleep on the couch.

Michael used his free hand to rub his eyes. "how long have you been up?"

"Long enough, lover boy," stated Whiplash descending the stairs in a hurry, waking Katie up.

Katie at first look a bit upset but when she spotted that everyone was awake she immediately sprung into action. Running forward she nearly knocked Moira Brown to the ground, before she reached down and hugged her back.

"Thanks again Moira for watching her while we are away," replied Sarah.

"Hey no problem, me and this kid always have fun. Although sometimes we get into some trouble, " she said smiling back at her.

"Only sometimes," added Bryan coming up from the bunker.

Suddenly there was a loud bang, causing them to all jump, drawing nearby weapons. Right when everyone was about to descend into the bunker, Bryan put his hands up.

"Don't worry, Jessica and Victoria are combat training with Glade and Driver. Something about some type of bet, I didn't bother to ask why," he said clearly confused as everyone else was.

Michael stood up and ran a hair through his messy brown hair. "Hey boys will be boys, or in this case girls will be boys, whatever," he said noticing the confused look on everyone's face.

Sarah laughed a bit, while shaking her head slightly. "I will go and handle them downstairs, then maybe we can have some break feast before we have to leave."

After Sarah had to psychically pull her Pride and the Dragon Knights apart to get there attention, they manged to get everyone back upstairs for a meal. They began talking about the major offensive that had been put into plan over a week ago, called Operation Firestorm. This was the all out attack everyone in the FFS was waiting for.

With the information 1st lieutenant Jane Powers gave them, they finally had a way of disrupting the Enclave's commutation. The Enclave at Raven Rock had managed to get the three Sat-Com Array's working enough so that they could use the old sat-lites in orbit for there commutation. In order to disrupt there commutation lines, Michael had the head engineer captured at Ever Green Mills, ( Hank Grimes) rearm the Cruise Missile they had disarmed when they assault Tenpenny Tower, all those years ago.

Having transported this missile to vault 106, the FFS spent then next week organizing man power, weapons, food, water, medicine, all in preparation for massive attack on all fronts. Only yesterday was every battalion ready to launch said attack on a moments notice.

"So... will this battle actual end the war then?" Asked Bryan while taking a bit out of his squirrel bits.

Jessica gave him a long stare. "No dumb ass, were just fighting for more elbow room."

"I don't know, it could be, but something tells me the Enclave still has something up there sleeves," replied Knight Captain Driver.

Whiplash was busy eating, when he tried to talk at the same time, but stopped shortly there after realizing some of it was stuck in his throat. Moira patted him on the back several times, before he finally had swallowed his food. "Thanks love, honestly I believe we are going to have more success in the north, for the Enclave have spread themselves too thin up there."

Michael silently agreed with Whiplash. While they did have more territory to cover, they new the Enclave did not have the man power to control the whole area, so there would be considered gaps.

"Well will know by tomorrow, but as for now we have to head back to the Citadel and prepare ourselves," replied Sarah standing up.

Michael quickly joined her as they went outside first. "Make sure you come back home to me," he said taking her gloved hand in his.

Sarah leaned in and gave him a quick kiss. "Don't worry my love, nothing will stop me from coming back to you."

"It better not," he added when the rest of her Lyons Pride joined her outside.

Once the rest of the Dragon Knights had joined Michael outside, they walked together and watched as they got on there vertibird and flew away. Giving Sarah one more wave, Michael turned to his squad.

"Okay, I want everyone ready to leave for Vault 106 with in the hour," he said clapping his hands together.

Heading back home, everyone was preparing there own equipment for the up coming battle when suddenly the radio came ablaze.

"Alpha Sigma 8645, come in this Kappa Alpha 2020."

Victoria who was the closet to the Ha mm radio quickly flipped through there radio card signals. "Well who is it?" Asked an impatient Jessica.

"Just give me a damn minute," she fired back going through the signal cards again.

Michael was running all the signals he knew in the Capital Wasteland in his head, when suddenly he knew who was radioing them.

"I got it," he said out load snapping his fingers.

Reaching out he grabbed the receiver from Victoria's hand. "Roger that Ever Green Mills, your load and clear."

"This is Militia Captain Switchblade, I was told your presence is needed. Apparently Head Scribe Rothchild and Keeper of the Scrolls Jameson found something nearby and need your help," was all he said before ending the transmission.

"I wonder why they end the call so quickly?" Asked a confused Sydney as she checked her SMG making sure it was locked and loaded.

Michael ran a hand through his goatee. "Because what they have found is too important to broadcast over the radio," stated Whiplash putting on his helmet.

Jessica finished off her bottle of whiskey, before tossing it into the trash can. "Well whatever it is, we still need to go to Vault 106 first, so lets hurry the fuck up, and get the fuck out of here."

Heading out the door, Michael turned to Jessica. "Have I told you before you really know how to move people."

"You don't pay me for talking. That's your job, I am just here to shoot and kill," she said giving him a broad smile.

Bryan made sure to jab her in the back with his 10mm pistol. "You forget being a complete bitch."

At this everyone laughed including Jessica who merrily gave him the middle finger. Arriving at Vault 106 they gave a quick salute to the Militia trainee guards, before entering. Going inside and directly to the hanger Michael took a moment to look at the two personal vertibirds they had stored there. On the sides of both helicopters they painted the FFS logo along with the Dragon Knight symbol below it.

"So whats the plan Commander then?" Asked Bryan taking his pack off and setting it on the ground.

"Easy my friend. I want Lieutenant Jessica, Victoria, and you to remain here. While me Sydney and  
Whiplash will investigate this problem ourselves," he added waving to Sydney and Whiplash to prep the helicopter to take off.

Just as the vertibirds blades began to rotate, Jessica appeared in front of him. "Try and make this quick, we've got a battle to win tomorrow."

"Hey you know me, besides I have complete faith in you if something were to go wrong," he added backpedaling away from her and hopping inside the pilots seat.

Giving the rest of the Dragon Knights a brief salute they road through the garage doors and took off heading towards Ever Green Mills. 

About 30 minutes later Michael could see the old train tracks that went inside the valley of the Foundry. Whiplash who was in the co pilot seat pointed to the helipad, there was a Brotherhood Scribe signaling them down for landing.

Landing the vertibird, Sydney hit the back button which lowered the back panel down. "Hey look it's your friend Elizabeth Jameson,"replied Whiplash into his helmet.

Michael laughed a bit. Jameson at first was honored to accept the Financial Adviser position of the entire Federation of Free States. But after countless nights of figuring out last minute funds or transfers she began loathing her new task.

"Ah Scribe Jameson, it's been far too long," Michael added giving her a smile.

Jameson merrily glared at him. "You know damn well, I meet with you at least once to twice a week, jackass."

"Ouch, sounds like someone awake on the wrong side of the bed today," replied Whiplash causing her to her to give him the death glare as well.

Jameson ignored Whiplash's last comment and quickly opened her briefcase she had with her. Michael and Whiplash both had there head turned around, waiting for her to tell them where they were going.

"Oh right," she said finally noticing them again,"just take off, I'll point you to the right direction."

Raising the vertibird again, they flew west towards the old rocky hills, that once housed the famous Rockopolis, that was described in the adventures of Herbert Daring Dashwood.

"So what's with all the secrecy all of sudden?" Asked Sydney sitting opposite of Jameson, while she gave Michael another direction again.

"We actually found another Vault, marked 112," she said making Michael accidentally jerk the helicopter suddenly to the left, before righting his mistake.

"Yes, a new vault that was never mention inside the Vault headquarters we found near the old national Guard building."

Michael switched the main controls over to Whiplash and took of his helmet. "Have you been able to get inside it yet?"

Jameson shook her head. "No, it was discovered when a Militia outpost was plan on using the Smith Casey's Garage as a base. It goes about 30 feet down, and despite Rothchild's best effort we still haven't gotten inside."

Michael rubbed his goatee a bit, before looking down into his pip-boy on all his Vault information. Even scanning the latest info they had received from exploring Vault 92 that was now being used for the Brotherhood main base in the west.

"Well if there's one man in the Capital Wasteland that can get inside a newly discovered Vault, it's Commander Rivers," added Sydney patting Michael on the knee.

Arriving at the Smith Casey's Garage, they parked there vertibird next to a brotherhood vertibirds on the right side. There was two Brotherhood Knights guarding the entrance, who gave them a brief salute before entering the garage.

Jameson walked forward and hit a button on the left side wall, which opened two trap doors on the floor.

"When did you first discover this vault?" Asked Whiplash with everyone descended down the stairs.

"Three days ago."

Michael reached out and grabbed Elizabeth's shoulder making her turn to face him. "So why didn't you contact early then?"

Jameson looked slightly unease, before she pointed her head in the direction of Head Scribe Rothchild who was busy attempting to open the console near the door, with 2 fellow scribes working on the back part. Going forward they past by 2 more Paladin's wielding flamers on either side of the opposing metal stairs that led into the tunnel showing the massive Vault door.

"Hand me that report we took on Vault 92's door,"demanded Rothchild to one of his apprentice's, while he attempted to get the console to work again.

Instead they both gave Michael a salute when he approached. "Nice job there Derek, it appears you have managed to do nothing."

Rothchild stood up slowly with his back still facing him, before finally turning around to meet him face to face.

"Commander Rivers, what are you doing here?" He asked before noticing Jameson step forward as she folded her arms across her chest.

"I did Derek. I gave you your time," she added making quotes with her fingers," and your still stuck at square one."

Just when Jameson and Rothchild were about to start arguing, Michael fired one round of his Chinese Assault Rifle into the cement tunnel, making everyone go silent.

"Enough, right now the most important thing is getting inside this vault. Now if you will excuse us, me and my Dragon Knights who have opened two of these vaults before, will give it a try."

Michael and Whiplash began reconnecting the main wires, while running a brief analysis with there pip-boys. Sydney was busy checking the nearby wall with her pip-boy seeing if there was power interruption anywhere near the door. Finally about 10 minutes later the power had been properly restored. Whiplash plugged his pip-boy into the console and uploaded a program that restored the damaged monitor into working use again. Loading the screen it finally asked for a password before entrance.

"Now were finally making some progress," stated Michael looking at the damaged screen.

"About how long do you think it will take to figure out the password?" Asked Jameson staring over Michael's shoulder, with Rothchild glaring back at him.

Michael looked at Whiplash, then at Sydney before turning his head around. "Who knows, but I think I have an idea, that might work."

"And if it doesn't?" Asked Rothchild with a stern voice.

"Then we keep trying until we come up with the answer," stated Sydney joining Michael, Whiplash, and Jameson facing the monitor in front of them.

Michael quickly began scouring on his brief info he had on the G.E.C.K until he came across the name of the man who invented the Garden of Eden Creation Kit. Entering the name Dr. Stanislaus Braun into the computer, he waited for a response. Suddenly the massive door's alarm went off, as the massive door in front of them pulled back slightly, and rolled over to the right showing the opening inside the vault.

"Holy fucking shit, he did it," stated Jameson with a stunned facially expression.

Whiplash and Sydney high five each other, Michael reached down and picked up his pack. "Okay we are going in, be prepared for anything. I want you two apprentices to stay here and guard the door. Paladin Myers and Paladin Mars will accompany us inside the vault, with the Dragon Knights," ordered Rothchild to his fellow Brotherhood of steel members.

Readying his assault rifle, he watched Whiplash put in a fresh cell into his Plasma Rifle, while Sydney doubled checked her SMG making sure it was ready to fire.

"Sydney you take point," he said as all seven of them entered the Vault.

Going inside they quickly past the entrance area, before entering the next hallway and taking the stairs down. Coming to the next door, it slide open automatic Sydney held up her hand, signaling she spotted something behind the power generator that was in the center of the room.

Everyone dropped to one knee, as Michael and Whiplash quickly joined her. Just when they were about to move, a robobrain robot rolled it's self forward blocking the only other door inside the room. Suddenly the door he was blocking opened up with another 2 robobrains rolling inside.

"Welcome sirs and madams, by our accounts you are 204.6 years behind schedule. If you would be please drop all your personal belongs in the corner, and dress in the proper Vault uniform, before proceeding into the main hall and your very own tranquility lounger," replied the robot.

Michael like everyone else was slightly confused at the response they were given. Lowering his weapon he approached the robot.

"Do you have any data on a person called Dr. Stanislaus Braun?"

The robobrain turned and made several flashes inside his glass helmet before speaking. "Yes, Doctor Stanislaus Braun, Vault-tec Scientist, head of Future-tec, and overseer of Vault 112 is still housed inside his office on the second floor, overlooking the main virtual reality simulators".

"Wait are you saying the good doctor is still alive?" Asked Whiplash with a stunned facially expression.

"Yes and all of those who are housed inside there tranquility loungers, although there was a power problem in sectors 2 and 4 causing the shut down of there sections 112.8 years ago," added the robot.

Michael was stunned like Whiplash, as he turned around to Rothchild and Jameson. "Is something like that possible?"

Rothchild and Jameson both gave each a look before answering. "Perhaps, we have found information on stasis pods or entire areas capable of keeping people alive for decades, but we have never exactly seen anything like this before," replied Rothchild.

"Well what are we waiting for, lets go an investigate this," said Sydney who went to take a step forward towards the door opening, when the robobrain suddenly appeared blocking the way.

"Before going you must wait, and receive your Vault 112 outfit, my lady," the robot added raising it's arms in a threatening manner.

Just when Sydney was about to point her smg at the robot, Michael put his hand on her right wrist making her lower her weapon. "If I am correct, I believe it would be faster if we fallowed you down into the vault, instead of you getting someone to get all seven of the suits for us."

The robobrain turned it's glass dome at him. "Yes, by my estimates it would be 3.4 minutes faster that way. Please if you will fallow me, I will show you to the medical unit, which houses the vault 112 suits"

Michael leaned back while everyone else was moving forward, and grabbed Whiplash on the forearm. "Do you know where the emergency shut down button is on these models?"

Whiplash looked at him briefly before giving him a wink, and jogged a bit to get ahead of everyone. Going down the hall way, they had to wait a bit while the robot drove slowly down the stairs, and entering the main chamber. Inside the main chamber they were finally greeted with the sight of the tranquility loungers the robot had taken about. There was 12 of these loungers all surrounding a main hub computer, which controlled the entire simulation. Along side the north and south walls there was a second floor, identical to each other.

Whiplash edged past Sydney with his plasma rifle raised and swung hard into the side of the neck of the robobrain, making the robot suddenly stop in it's tracks.

"Go Whip," Michael said quietly as he run back towards the main hub and began accessing the Think Machine 3600 main frame. Rothchild catching on, went over and began helping Whiplash with the firewalls they were bound to run into.

Suddenly several alarms went off. "Warning access to the main frame is restricted to Overseer only. All others must stop there attempts now or face termination."

Looking up they spotted two robobrains appear on both ledges with another 2 more appeared from the medical room in front of them, and behind them from another way inside the main chamber.

Sydney fired 3 bursts into the restarting robobrain that was directly in front of them, shattering the glass and destroying the brain that was inside it.

"Take them out!" Michael yelled rolling forward and hiding behind a lounger just as several laser bursts hit the nearby ground. Looking behind he spotted the two paladin guards charge the robots who blocked the entrance to the second floor on the north side. Jameson had her laser pistol in hand and was hiding behind anther pod, while Sydney was still behind the destroyed robobrain.

Looking up Michael edged a little closer to the right of the lounger which was taking the laser fire. Looking through his scope, he had a perfect view of the two on the second floor. Taking aim he fired 2 bursts into one robot's head, and only a few seconds later blasted the second robot, making it's body crash into the railing.

Sydney suddenly darted out from the robot and rolled a grenade forward, before diving to the right. The two robots didn't have time to react when the grenade went off. Getting up Michael could see the two robots were malfunctioned with sparks coming out of them. Just when he was about to finish them off, he spotted Jameson standing in front of the two robots. Bringing her laser pistol in front of her, she fired multiple blasts into each robots damaged brain, silencing them for good.

"All clear up here," replied Paladin Mars who kicked a burnt robot arm aside that was blocking his way from checking out the last room for any more robot.

Michael gave them a small salute before walking over to the main frame, he could hear Rothchild and Whiplash talking fast.

"So how long will it take for you get control of this Think Machine computer?"

"Not long maybe an hour or two," Whiplash said with out turning around to face him.

Rothchild appeared and began taking off a small panel on the right. "Hell an hour, try like 30 minutes the brotherhood has plenty of experience with these types of computers."

Looking up Sydney spotted the other Paladin named Myers waving his hands in front of them trying to get there attention.

"You have to see this."

Running through the main chamber and up the floor Michael and Jameson joined Myers who led them across the second floor balcony and into another hall. At the end they spotted another computer monitor with a sealed door. Looking above the door, they spotted the words "OVERSEER".

The door was locked and whenever they tried to access the computer it only read: Access to the Overseer's terminal has been transferred to the inside the Overseer's office, you assholes.

Heading back down into the main chamber Michael cleared his throat to get Rothchild and Whiplash's attention. "Hey it looks like Braun knows something is wrong, and has sealed off himself inside his office."

"So what... what can he do if he is stuck inside one of these loungers like everyone else is here," replied Sydney spinning her SMG in her hand.

Whiplash pounded his fist on the nearby metal wall. "Shit, I think Braun is attempting to transfer all access to the main frame to his terminal too."

"Hold him off, I trying to find the power cord to the overseer's office now," replied Rothchild who was laying on his back while looking inside the mainframe.

Whiplash was typing face, bringing up more programs, trying to slow down Braun's efforts. "Hurry up, I running out of ideas,"yelled Whiplash!

Rothchild was pulling through tons of wires, when he finally spotted the right one, reaching over he severed the connection Braun had from his office to mainframe. Whiplash suddenly saw the attacking virus was completely gone, and now was free to gain entire access to the entire main frame. About 10 minutes later he was shaking his head, stunned at something.

"What is it?" Asked Jameson slightly annoyed with Rothchild and Whiplash who both had stunned facially expression on there faces.

"Well," she said again this time with more force.

Rothchild turned around to face everyone." You have to read this to believe it, and you will understand why he didn't want us gaining access to the main frame."

Moving out of the way, they allowed everyone a chance to read the same data, they had discovered. From the readings it appeared that this loungers would able to keep everyone alive for at least 500 years or more, and give them the perfect place to spend there days. But after a while it appears Braun became bored with paradise and decided to have some fun with his subjects and began killing them in different ways over the past 150 years. The really messed up part was once, the other people who were set up inside the loungers, they could not wake themselves up, only Braun had that ability. It allowed for Braun to play god, with his subjects. And after he was done, he would simple restart the same program over and wipe there minds of all knowledge of what he had done.

Michael took of his pack and helmet placing them on the nearby empty lounger. "Michael what are you doing?" Asked Sydney who stepped forward in front of him.

"Listen I have some important questions to ask him. And since he has locked himself inside his program the only way I will get some answers is if I enter the virtual reality myself. Derek, Whip are you in complete control of the simulation now?" He asked gently pushing Sydney aside.

Whip looked at his screen in from of him again before looking back at Michael. "Yes, but who knows what Braun still might be able to do though."

Michael took a deep breath. "It's a risk I am willing to take," he said hopping inside the unused lounger.

His arms and legs were strapped in as the lounger closed in sealing him inside. Suddenly a monitor in front of got really close, until he thought it was going to hit him in the head.

Michael felt like his eyes were heavy, like he hadn't slept in years. Opening them slowly he realized he could only see in black and white. He had on some pre war clothes, and when he looked into the nearby car window, he spotted his old teenager body looking back at him.

"Where are you?" He asked himself, as it appeared they were living in some pre-war suburb with a small playground in the middle.

Looking around he realized there was no one else outside expect a small girl who was standing near the slide. Shrugging his shoulders Michael walked forward and up the small hill.

"Do you know what you have done? You have ruined everything. And now you have the nerve to come inside my very simulation. Do you want to gloat, or do you just want to see me beg before you kill me," replied the child with a heavy German accent.

"Listen I want to know two things, and if you answer them honestly we might let you live inside your own program. After everything you have did to your suppose subjects your lucky we don't make this simulation of yours a nightmare for you," Michael threatened Braun.

Braun folded his small girl arms across her chest. "Okay, what did you want to know?"

Michael took a deep breath. "Listen can the Garden of Eden Creation Kit or G.E.C.K., be inter-graded into another computer system. And finally do know where there might be one?"

"You really did all of this for that little bit of info. The Garden of Eden Creation Kit was to be used after a Nuclear War, to help those inside the vaults to start over again, back on the destroyed landscape of the earth. As to where there might be one, I don't know. I may have invented them, but personal I felt I had nothing to do with who got what, and honestly I didn't care," he said in angry tone.

Michael thought for a moment, when suddenly he heard Whiplash's voice coming from the sky. "Michael we've got a problem, something about perimeter breach, coming from the overseer's office."

Braun turned his head to the side, and actually laughed a bit. "So it appears your not the only who was interested in finding my vault."

"But what does that mean?"

"It means if someone where to try and dig or tunnel there way into the vault, it will trigger this systems self destruct, destroying the entire vault, and anyone that may be inside it," he added with a evil grin.

Suddenly a door way appeared next to the swing set, which would take him back. Going forward Michael was about to enter the door,when Braun called out to him.

"Oh by the way, all my information on the Garden of Creation Kit is on the the main frame, so take it if you want. But you might want to hurry, you have about 120 seconds before the explosion," he added as Michael opened the door.

Suddenly the screen in front of him was moving away from him. He could red lights were flashing on all the monitors, as Sydney and Whiplash were shouting something at him. For some reason he couldn't quite understand what they were saying. In a moment it was like someone had just turned on all the sound back on again, as he could hear the alarms ringing loudly.

"Michael, what the hell happen in there?" Shouted Sydney helping unstrapped him from the lounger.

Hopping out of the lounger Michael stumbled a bit, before Myers put his hands out stopping him from falling. "Braun... he said someone has attempted to access the vault from the outside."

Rothchild was busy downloading as much data as he could from the main frame. " How much time do we have left?"

Bending down he put on his helmet and pack again. "2 minutes and counting down before the vault is set to explode."

At this everyone's eyes went wide, with Paladin Mars grabbing Rothchild away from the main frame."Okay, let's get the fuck out of here".

Just when everyone was starting to run up the stairs, Michael spotted someone on the second floor balcony near Braun's once sealed office.

Skidding to a halt he turned back around. "Michael what the hell are you doing?" Asked a confused Whiplash who went back after him.

"Colonel Autumn, why I am not surprise to see you here," replied Michael lowering his Chinese Assault rifle.

Autumn looked down at him with his hands on his hips. "You've got to be joking, Commander Rivers your the one who beat us here."

"You bet your ass I did. Your time is almost over, and mark my words, I will be seeing you very soon again," he said heading for the exit with Whiplash.

Sprinting as fast as he could they exited the vault and climbed up the stairs and back inside the garage. The scribes and guards had grabbed whatever they could and were on there vertibird. Sydney meanwhile was frantic waving to them to board there own vertibird.

"Come on, we've got fucking go," she said while Michael and Whiplash hopped into the cock pit.

Flipping on the switches on the dash board, and raising the power, Michael looked down and realized they only had 15 seconds before detonation. Looking up they able spotted the Brotherhoods vertibird flying away.

"Skip the checks, punch it Whip," Michael shouted pulling up on the yoke, as they lifted up from the ground.

"Full power to the engines, in 3,2,1," Whiplash said before they surged forward with the sudden impact of thrust.

Sydney watching from the back laser turret when suddenly the garage exploded in a massive wall of flames. The ground for about 100 yards caved inward, before another series of explosion erupted sending up a huge mushroom cloud into the sky.

"Shit, here comes the shock wave,"replied Sydney into her helmet.

Michael gave Whiplash a look before they both gripped there yokes, right before the shock wave impacted them, forcing the vertibird to shake violently. Michael pulled hard on the yoke attempting to stop the helicopter from noising diving.

"Shit!" Michael said pulling on the stick as hard as he could, when suddenly the shaking began to lessen. Finally a few seconds later the shacking stop all together.

"Whip, take the controls. I've got a battle to start," he said tuning in Galaxy News Radio plaza's base line.

A few moments later Three Dog voice came over the radio. "Alright Michael go ahead, you've got the entire Wasteland on the line."

Michael took a deep breath. "Operation Firestorm is a go, activation code of the cruise missile is 101Alpha/Katie, I repeat launch Operation Firestorm."

Mean while back inside Vault 106 Jessica, Victoria, and Bryan began prepping the cruise missile for launch inside the main hall.

"Are we sure about this?" Asked Bryan while Victoria armed the nuclear warhead at the tip of the missile.

Vicky breathed a small sigh of relief and back away from the missile, before scanning it making sure it was function normally.

"The activation code was crystal clear, we are ready for this," she added helping 3 militia trainees roll the missile into the garage.

Jessica was already in the driver's seat of the fortresses. "Lets go people, that missile should have been ready a minute ago."

Opening the garage door from inside the truck, she drove outside and parked the truck off to the side. Opening the door and hoping down to the ground, Jessica waved her hands in front of her, signaling for the militia crew to keep coming. Finally after a getting a safe distance away from the Vault 106 she held up her hands.

"Okay, that should be good enough. Victoria are the coordinates programed into the missile?"

Victoria brought up the missile's program again. "Sat-Com Array NW-05a, estimated time of travel 6 minutes."

Jessica nodded when suddenly she heard the sound of helicopter getting closer. "Relax, it's only Michael," replied Bryan looking through his Gauss sniper rifle scope.

"Yo Mike, did you want to fire this missile yourself?" Asked Jessica waving at him.

Michael began his descent to land. "Nah, it looks like you have everything in hand. Please continue?"

Jessica smiled. "You heard the Commander, Victoria launch that missile."

Victoria entered the last code into the cruise missile, before signaling everyone to get away from it. Running away from the missile, they waited as launch pad lifted up and angled to the right. A few seconds later the missile took off heading towards the Sat-Com Array past Shalebridge.

"You ready Jessica?" Michael asked talking into his pip-boy, as they began lifting off again.

Jessica started the fortresses once again, while Bryan and Victoria manned the turrets. "Heads up the missile is about to impact the Sat-Com Array in a few seconds."

Moments later a explosion erupted miles away, lightening up the entire wasteland despite the fact it was barely past noon. For the second time today another mushroom cloud erupted into the heavens, sending a smaller shock wave through out entire wasteland.

"Come on, if we don't move now will be late to meet up with first battalion at Northwest Seneca Station," stated Bryan from the top turret.

Michael laughed a bit inside the cockpit. "I can only imagine the irony of being late to the battle that I planned myself," he said before the Dragon Knights flew and raced towards the station.

A/N Questions? Or Any Comments? I am always willing to listen. Also thanks to all who have made my story a favorite. I will try to get a new chapter out every Sunday.


	27. All That Matters

A/N" I do not own or pretend to own anything by Fallout series". This is just my view on everything he did during the game, which would have taken a group of people to do. This is AU but will still fallow most of the original story line with me adding my creative touch to the side missions and main ones.

Finally I would like to thank everyone who has read, and enjoyed my story so far. I realize my grammar and spelling is poor, and that's a nice way of putting it. But, soon I will be wrapping this story up.

Dragon Knights

Chapter 26

All That Matters

"Hey wait up, some of us are carrying extra weight here," replied an exhausted Reilly as she was bent over with her hands on her knees breathing hard.

Michael raced up the last leg of the steep hill and took a seat on the edge of the cliff, which over looked the entire area ahead of them. Pulling out his canteen of water, he drank deeply and wiped some sweat away from his forehead.

"What took you so long?" He asked teasing her to which she responded kicking him in the right thigh, before flopping herself down next to him.

Just when Michael was about to take another drink from his canteen, Reilly reached over and snatched it from his hands, and started drinking the water herself. "You damn well know I am 5 months pregnant now."

"Yeah that's true, and if I am correct, I also said this was going to be a steep climb, and that you might want to sit this one out," he explained taking off the pair of binoculars he had hanging around his neck.

Reilly ignored his remark and instead grabbed her pair of binoculars as well. "Besides, forward observer's always work in pairs. Plus you always have a tensity to undershoot the targets."

Michael suddenly stopped scanning the area and looked at Reilly."That was only one time, and you know that General. And if you want to bring that up, you always have a tensity to overshoot targets."

Reilly laughed a bit, and lowered her binoculars as well. "Exactly my point. Put us together and we are guaranteed to hit something then."

Shaking his head and laughing Michael began scanning the area once again. Ahead of them was a small stretch of land about 100 feet away from the banks of irradiated Potomac River. On the other side was Lieutenant Colonel Ashley Jones Enclave force, which had fallen back to there home base of Raven Rock. Looking to the right a bit, Michael spotted scores of impact craters and holes from the shelling they had been giving to the surrounding area. While most of the Enclave had fallen back to Raven Rock, another force had stayed behind, and was blocking the road at the MDPL-05 Power Station towards the Enclave base.

"Damn, I really thought we leveled that building," stated Reilly having noticed the rebuilt barricades and other defenses being set back up again.

Lowering his binoculars Michael began entering new coordinates for his Artillery officer. "Relax my old friend. The Enclave is not going to be that easy to defeat. Come on, we've got what we came for."

Helping Reilly back up, they walked slowly back to there HQ tent, which was set up towards the rear of northern front. Giving a brief salute to the two militia guards they entered the tent.

"Took your precious sweet time coming back," said Jessica looking up from report that was handed to her by an Regulator Captain.

"Yeah while he was just looking out for me, even though I said I was fine," Reilly fired back with a slightly agitated tone.

Butcher put his arm around her waist as they started walking toward the couch. "I thought I was suppose to go with Michael today, so you could get some rest."

Reilly sat down next to Brick who was busy toying with her mini gun. "And last time I checked I was your leader, and if I want to go somewhere I will."

Butcher frown a bit. "I am sorry Butch, it's just... sometimes I feel like I becoming more of hindrance than a help."

Smiling Michael went over to the fridge and grabbed some fresh fruit that Doctor Li's group had flown in 2 days earlier. Taking a bite he watched while Whiplash and Ryan were busy running programs on a computer to help get ride of a few firewalls they were in running into when they captured robot division 3 days ago at Fort Constantine. Passing by them he walked over to the electronic map they had set up in the center table of the entire Capital Wasteland.

"Yo Mike, I've got a message from the Ghoul Strike team," said Ginny who had just come back from her night time scouting mission near the destroyed highway section which led across the Potomac.

Turning around Ginny placed the small piece of paper into his hand. Giving her a nod, Ginny held up her hand to Brick who quickly tossed her a beer. Catching it she quickly drain some of it before sitting down next to her in a chair.

The message was short. "No new progress."

Michael sighed a bit before crumbling up the piece of paper and tossing it into a trash can. Outside he could hear his supply officer Sydney chewing out a Militia officer for not knowing how many 88's they had to use for today's bombardment.

"Thank god Hammer is out on the front, or I bet Sydney would rip him a new one," said Whiplash making everyone laugh a bit.

Shaking his head, he touched the key board to bring up there position again. They were stretched out over a mile in half along the banks of the Potomac with the Sat-Com Array NW-05 in the middle of there front. While progress had been stalled these past few days, Operation Firestorm was a complete success since it had been launched over a 1 week in half ago.

In the north 1st battalion led by Michael Rivers pushed up through the Roosevelt Academy while 2nd battalion led by Reilly went through Reclining Groves Resort Homes and into Paradise Falls. With in days the FFS had forced the Enclave back to Fort Constantine and the last remaining Array. Only 3 days ago did they managed to take both positions, although they still had two divisions scouring for a few hold outs who refused to retreat out of the fort.

In the south 3rd battalion which was being led by Sarah Rivers and Annie Marie Morgan had finally driven a wedge between Colonel Autumns forces at the Thomas Jefferson Memorial and Captain Rebeca Smith forces at Adam's Air force Base. Reclaiming Fort Independence, Andale, Red Racer Factory, Nuka Cola Plant, and the surrounding area around Hubris Comics. 3rd battalion went west and managed to retake all the area up to the Cliff side Cavern with the Enclave holding the line at the Ruins of Tenpenny Tower and Robco Facility. While the Enclave still had the flooded Metro, Alexandria Arms and the ruins of the Arlington Library in the south.

With the 3rd battalion in the south, 4th battalion being led by Regulator Commander Senora Cruise and Commandant Lana Danvers launched there attack as well. Driving past the trench work of the Mall they captured the Washington Moment, Capital building, National Archives building, and the last Mall Metro entrances. After 4 days of fighting they pushed the remaining Enclave Forces all the way to L'Enfant Plaza, were they stand right now.

All told the FFS losses were minimal although the Militia and Regulator's were a bit high, but nothing they couldn't replace with. Mean while the Enclave had at least 10 divisions completely wiped out with over 43 prisoners taken alive. At first the old Spring-vale School was being used as a prison, but soon they were running out of room and had to convert the old Robot Repair Center into another prison.

"Commander sir, Artillery Captain Miller is waiting for your orders," stated a female regulator named Yellowstone who was in-charge of the camp's radio signals.

Michael shook his head, snapping out of his daze he was in. "Sorry, I kinda spaced out there for a minute," he said walking over and giving her the coordinates that he and Reilly had scouted out earlier this morning.

After giving Yellowstone the coordinates, Michael was about to go and get something to eat, when Jessica grabbed him by the arm and led him around the back of the tent.

"Listen, I think you should check on Vicky," she said in a hushed tone.

Michael knew what she was talking about. Three days ago, she led a small sniper team in enemy territory trying to find the best route for them to take in getting across the river. The mission ended badly. Out of 10 scouts they sent only 3 made it back alive, as Victoria had bad laser burns on her right thigh and 2 pieces of metal that had pierced her combat armor. On her way to the medical tent they actually lost her, and it was only the quick action of Michael's CPR training and 2 blood packs they managed to save her life.

"Okay, do you know where she is right now?"

"Yeah, she's been working on the stuck landing gear of Dragon 2," replied Jess with a worried look on her face.

Michael gave her a small nod and put his hand on her shoulder. "It's hard for me to believe how much you have changed since I first met you almost 4 years ago."

Jessica chuckled a bit. "Yeah, well let's keep that on the down low okay. I wouldn't want people to think I've lost my edge. Remember, being the bitch that I am takes years of practice."

Giving his lieutenant a wave, Michael made his way into there small air field they had set up about 500 feet away from the camp. Right now they had 5 vertibirds parked in a small fenced in area guarded 24 hours by the militia. During the entire operation they had lost 3 vertibirds with another 2 out of action until they get repaired.

Going around the Rangers vertibird he spotted Victoria under the bottom of the helicopter with both side doors down. Despite having her chest and right arm bandaged up, she had refused to simply sit around and take some time off while she healed up.

Looking down he could see her reaching for the nearby wrench, patting the nearby ground. Bending down he picked up the tool and held it out, until she grabbed it. At this Victoria pushed herself out from under the helicopter and leaned herself against the bottom railing. Victoria quickly gave Michael a small smile tossing aside her wrench into the tool box and grabbing the nuka cola which was set inside the helicopter above her.

"Commander, what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" She asked drinking from her soda while grabbing a nearby rag and wiping the sweat of her forehead.

Michael said nothing and sat down next to the young sniper. "Listen I don't like to beat around the bush, so I am going to come out and say it."

Victoria went to stand up when Michael reached out and grabbed her arm. Shaking her head she reluctantly sat back down. "Look I am going to be okay, I promise."

"You and I both know it's not about the fact you almost died. What's eating you up, is that some many people died under your command. That there had to be something you could have done differently, and that maybe if you had died, then you wouldn't have to live with that guilt," he said looking down at the ground.

At this Victoria had tears going down the side of her face. Wiping some of them away she turned to face him. "I should have done more. I keep thinking back to the mission, and were I could have done something different. Maybe more of us would have made it back alive."

"Or maybe you all would have died. Being a leader of anything isn't easy. Trust me, I know. In my time as Commander of the Dragon Knights we have lost 7 members. Every time one of them died, it was like someone was stabbing me in the heart," he added putting an hand on her shoulder.

Victoria took a deep breath before wiping away a few more tears. "How do you make the pain go away?"

Michael thought for a moment before speaking. "Honestly you have to do that on your own. But, what I do is make a promise to myself. To always learn from my mistakes, and know that I will always do what I can for me team and family. What you are feeling is normal Vicky. It doesn't make you any less of Dragon Knight or a woman. You have proven yourself time and time again, what kind of person you are. And that person is someone I would trust with my life, against anything the world can through at us."

Victoria finally collapsed and embraced Michael as he hugged her back. Holding on to her they were both startled when the first barrage of shells were being fired on the Enclave's position.

Pulling back she smiled at him. "Thanks Mike, I do feel a little better."

"Come on my friend, lets get some breakfast," he said leading them to the mess hall they had set up in the middle of the camp.

Michael was barely two bites into his food when he noticed a militia corporal entering the mess hall."Commander Rivers, you have a call," replied corporal Cutter who walked directly over to his table.

Michael sighed heavily and put down his spoon. "Can't it wait, like 5 minutes. I haven't eaten anything since lunch time yesterday."

The corporal shook his head. "I am afraid not sir. Sentinel Rivers made me swear I come and get you personally."

"Sarah!" Was all he said before getting up and fallowing Cutter out side the tent. Going towards the rear of the camp were they had there set up there radio tower, which could be dissembled and resembled when ever they move there camp.

Going inside he picked up the receiver. "Sarah it's me. How are you doing?"

"It's good to hear your voice again sweetheart. I am okay. We lost Paladin Jensen yesterday, plasma grenade blew both his legs off. Other than that, things are rather quite on the southern front. Although I did get Katie's letter yesterday, which helped put a smile back on my face," she said into the receiver.

Mike took a moment to remember his letter that Katie sent to him two days ago."Yeah, I got Catherine's letter to me two days ago. It kinda helps put things into perspective even during a war."

"Any ways, the other reason I am calling you is your mother and Doctor Li have found something important," she said as there was pause between her voice and his mother's.

"Mike I am going to be short. After searching the data we got from vault 112, we can guarantee there is a G.E.C.K. Inside Vault 87. It might explain why the super mutants are so numerous to the area," stated his mom.

He knew like everyone else, that Vault 87 was highly radioactive, and a super mutant hot spot. Getting in would be a huge problem, and that would be for trying to fight there way against scores of tough mutants.

"How would we be able to get inside the vault? From the brotherhoods test almost 3 years ago, the area is so radioactive you would be die of radiation poisoning within 100 feet of the Vault."

"From the information we got from Valt-tec headquarters, there appears to be an possible entrance inside Little Lamplight Caverns, they built the vault inside for better protection from a nuclear strike," she said back to him.

Michael put the receiver up to his mouth before lowering it again. While this could possible be the solution in help finishing his father work, right now they were fighting a war. Not to mention he was in the thick of fighting right on the front. But at the moment they were no closer in finding a better way across the river, so he felt comfortable in giving it a shot.

"Okay... I am in. But if we are going to make this work, we can't pull too many people of the front or risk putting our line in danger. And we are going to need people who are crazy enough to take on impossible numbers, and unknown outcomes," he said into the receiver.

"Alright we get it Mike. The special forces or the Dragon Knights and Reilly's Rangers are the only ones who could make this happen," replied Sarah with a smart ass tone.

Michael smiled. "I can't put anything past you my wife. Don't worry Reilly will still be here, along with Jessica, so there will be a proper chain of command even if something were to happen when we are gone. Mom, I will meet you and Doctor Li at Megaton, before we head out to Little Lamp."

Right before he ended the call he waited for a while for a minute until he knew Sarah was alone. "I wish I could be there with you, but duty calls us apart for now. Just be careful my love, I don't want to lose you know. Love you" he said.

"I know... and I promise I will be here waiting for you my husband. I love you too," was all she said before ending the call. 

About an hour later Michael had gathered up his 8 man squad made up of every Dragon Knight and Reilly's Ranger besides, Reilly, Butcher, Jessica and Victoria. While both Jessica and Reilly were rather pissed they were left behind, they later agreed to it, after Michael explained it was important to maintain chain of command. Taking the fortresses they drove back to Megaton and picked up Catherine and Madison before driving out to the entrance of Little Lamp light.

Lowering the back door, everyone began piling out."So how do you want to approach this?" Asked Ginny looking through her scope a bit making sure her scope was level.

"Approach what?" Asked a confused Doctor Li who was busy rechecking her backpack before putting it back on again.

"Little Lamp light is controlled by gangs of kids. Once a kid has turned 16 they are forced to leave the caverns and go to a place called Big town," stated Whiplash who with Ryan was closing the back panel up again.

"Why would anyone do that?" Asked Brick.

Whiplash shrugged his shoulders. "From what little I was able to gather when I stayed with Red, Flash and Time bomb at the ruins of Big town is they don't trust adults. They call them or us, Mungos. It stems from when the original group of kids were trapped inside when the bombs fell almost 200 years ago. Over time the all the adults either died or left, leaving the kids to fend for themselves."

"Hey, didn't we save some kids from lamplight almost 1 year ago when we wiped out the slavers at Paradise Falls," added Sydney looking at Michael.

Michael rubbed his goatee a bit. "I believe you are right Sydney. We can at least give it a try, but I do not want anyone to start firing, unless fired upon. Understand."

Everyone gave him a nob before they went down the opening of the caverns. Following the wide tunnel going left and up, they spotted a large barricade of reinforced metal which blocked the entrance into the caverns.

"Halt you Mungos. If you move another inch I am will blow all your fucking heads off," replied a teenage boy wearing an old military uniform which looked 2 sizes too big for him wielding an assault rifle.

Michael stepped forward making sure to keep his Chinese Assault rifle shouldered. "Listen my name Michael Rivers, Commander and Chief of the Federation of Frees States, and Commander of the Dragon Knights."

"The names MacCready, Mayor to be exact and don't you fucking forget it Mungo. Now I will be short, what the fuck do you want? Cause if you are here to steal or take over you will be sorry. Your not the first group of raiders we have put down, and you won't be the fucking last," he stated aiming his rifle at everyone.

"I would like to see you," but Brick was cut off by Ginny putting her hand over her mouth.

Michael stepped in front of Ginny and Hammer who were busy restraining Brick. "The real reason we are here, we are looking for another entrance into Vault 87. From our records we were led to believe there might be one located inside Little Lamp-Light."

MacCready glared at him, making sure not to lower his rifle. "Perhaps there is another entrance inside my caverns to your vault. But what makes you fucking think I will let you inside. Mungos are not allowed."

Michael thought for a moment. He had to approach this carefully. The last thing he need was shooting a bunch of kids, even if these kids were assholes. "Cause not only do we have some outside trade materials you could use. We also saved a some of your people from the slavers about a year ago. I believe there names were Sammy, Squirrel and Penny."

Mayor MacCready lowered his assault rifle before giving him a small nod. "Well, will see if you are lying or not."

And with that he left descending down the small set of stairs that led across the platform."Okay this is pathetic, there just kids," said Doctor Li with annoyed tone.

"And what would you have us do? Barrage our way in and start shooting everyone," Catherine fired back putting her hands on her hips just above her too twin laser pistols she had.

Bryan stepped in front of both Doctor Li and Catherine Rothchild who were both walking towards each other.

"Hey, were on the same side damn it," he said physically keeping both of them hitting each other.

Michael walked forward and pulled his mother aside while Bryan helped Madison in the opposite direction before shrugging him off when they reached the side of the cavern.

"What the hell was all that about?" He asked quietly to his mother.

Catherine sighed heavily. "We have been having disagreements about what the G.E.C.K could do if hooked up into the purifier."

Michael gave his mom a serious look. "Okay it's also about my husband Derek. For the most part of 20 years he has been trying to make that giant robot Liberty Prime functionally. While she has been helpful, her attitude on anything that doesn't put her in charge cause friction between us."

He could see she was just sticking up for her husband. Something he would do if anyone said something about his team or Sarah. Reaching out he put a hand on her shoulder.

"I understand mom," he said giving her a reassuring smile," And if you don't mind me asking? What seems to be the problem with the robot any way?"

Catherine smiled a bit hugging her son before they started walking back to join everyone else. "It's the same problem the people had before the great war. Something that big and powerful demands a lot of power. And it's been harder than hell to try and solve that problem. As soon as we come with a solution for targeting then we lose power in navigation. What we need is something called a Multiple Energy Phase Converter."

Michael pulled back and gave his mom a confused look. "Uh, okay? And where would we go about finding something like that."

"You don't. The old US government never came up with one, so we are going through the pain staking process of trying to create one," she added noticing that Mayor MacCready and three other children had joined him on top of the platform.

MacCready whispered something to one girl who pointed at me and nodded her head. After a brief discussion the three other children they left leaving the mayor alone once again starred back down at them.

"Okay...While I still believe all mungos are fucking thieves and liars, I can not deny your actions. I honestly think they could have gotten out on there own, but you have helped us when you weren't asked for. You and your team my enter and find your Vault. You will want to go see Joseph, he's the eldest and teaches the younger ones. Just fallow the trail north, and you will find him at the old Souvenir shop. Oh and don't listen to whatever Princess has to say, she's a stuck up bitch," he told them hitting the button to raise the barricade's entrance.

Entering the caverns they could see kids running everyone and doing a little bit of everything. The best way to describe it was organized chaos, as it seems like everyone had a purpose. Fallowing MacCready's directions they finally entered a wider section of the caverns and spotted a teenage African American boy leaning against the railing looking down at them.

Walking down the stairs he stopped right in front of Michael and offered his hand to him. Taking it he shook it.

"Names Joseph, and I must tell you. One of the children you saved Penny, is my younger sister. So I appreciate everything you did, even if the others will never say it," he stated signaling to them to fallow him.

Going behind the shop he turned right as they entered the heart of the caverns. There was small shacks and beds set along the great chamber. Dodging several kids who all gave them weird looks Joseph led them across a bridge and into a side chamber. Stepping over a chain link fence that looked like it was electrified at once, they could see the vault's building with a set of stairs leading up the door and terminal.

"Okay up there is computer terminal that none of us have been able to crack. Although we really don't have much practice with computers in the beginning," replied Joseph at the foot of the stairs.

Whiplash and Ryan raced up the stairs first and began immediately accessing the terminal.

"Hey don't worry we should be able to hack this terminal in about 5 minutes," said Ryan as he began typing on the keyboard with Whiplash looking over his shoulder.

"Nerds," said Brick making everyone laugh a bit.

Whiplash shook his head and looked at Ryan. Without even turning around they both raised there middle fingers back at everyone, making everyone laugh even more.

After a few minutes Ryan clapped his hands together. "Got it," he said as the door suddenly opened showing what look like an old reactor room.

Michael clapped his hands together and ready his Chinese assault rifle. "Okay everyone our main goal is the Garden of Eden Creation Kit. Also if we can find out anything more on the super mutant's plaguing the Capital Wasteland that would great. Let's split up into 2 teams of 5. I will lead the Dragon Knights along with my mom. Ginny you lead the Rangers along with Dr. Li. And please everyone watch your Geiger counters inside your pip-boys."

Going inside the vault they could see the had entered inside the Reactor chamber part. Despite the damage all around them, there was still back up power with in the entire vault. The floors were littered with human body parts, blood and other kinds of gore.

Going father into reactor chamber they came to a fork in the round. The chamber split to the right and left before turning in opposite directions back north again.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," whispered Ginny who went left with the rest of the team.

Michael smiled before signaling Sydney and Whiplash to take point. Whiplash slowly leaned around the corner and spotted another long corridor with 2 side door ways. Ahead there was movement coming from the nearest room. Sydney noticed the same thing he did, as they crouched down and began moving down the hall. As soon as they approached the door, a horrible spell began to fill there nostrils making them cover there mouth and nose.

Inside was at least 8 bloody sacks filled with human remains, with the walls covered in blood and guts. Looking on the only shelf that was still standing they could see at least 25 human skulls all stacked neatly beside each other.

"Whip, Sydney, hit the deck!" Shouted Bryan making them both drop to the ground.

Just as they were dropping a super mutant master had swung with his super sledge hoping to hit both of them at the same time. The sledge instead slammed into the side wall, making some of the old concrete crack. Right before the mutant could realize he had missed, Bryan fired his Gauss sniper rifle exploding his head into pieces.

Sydney could feel pieces of blood and brains land on her back. Lifting her head up she spotted the dead mutant corpse fall to the ground with another 2 more running from the second side room. They both were wielding assault rifles and began to open up on her and Whiplash. Whiplash quickly ducked inside the bloody human remains room, while Sydney rolled on her back firing her SMG at the mutants legs and thighs. Unfortunately for her she ran into the side wall, and was forced to roll backwards away from the gun fire that kept hitting all around her.

Michael charged forward firing his rifle back at them, hitting the one mutant multiple times in chest forcing it to retreat back down the hall, while the second one advanced on him. Bryan fired again this time, his blast shot the right leg off the advancing master mutant making it drop flat on his face. Reaching the stunned mutant Michael kicked the assault rifle out of it's grip. Just when he prepared to finish it off, the creature reached out and grabbed his ankle and pulled him to the ground. Landing hard on his back, he was suddenly wiped forward and thrown down the hall before stopping right in middle of the corridor.

Catherine watched in horror as Michael was tossed around like a rag dog. Taking aim she fired her twin laser pistols at the one mutant who was reaching for Michael's gun, hitting it 4 times in the face, with one shot going through it's eye and through the back of its head.

"Michael get the hell out of there!" Shouted Bryan who was kneeling besides the injured Sydney.

On his back, he looked and spotty the bloody mutant he had fired at before towering over him. Right before he could fire again, his head suddenly exploded into a gory mess. Shielding his eyes, he looked behind himself as Ginny appeared ordering her Rangers forward. Standing up Michael retreated while Brick riddled a centaur with hot lead just as it had come out of the last room next to a set of stairs.

"Thanks Ginny," he said favoring his ankle which felt like it might have been fractured by the dead super mutant who had knocked him off his feet.

"What I can... I love saving the day," stated Hammer pumping his combat shotgun.

Michael limped his way back to Bryan, and his mom who were both examining Sydney's back thigh wound.

"How bad is it?" He asked noticing Whiplash had finally emerged from the bloody room.

Catherine had Sydney take off her pants. Looking down they could see the bullet had gone through most of her thigh, before hitting her armor on the front. It was sticking out a bit, enough for her to grab it with a pair of tools. Giving her a stimpak and patching up the wound she was back on her feet again.

"Before you ask Commander, yes it hurts. And I will be fine for now," Sydney stated reloading her SMG.

Gathering up his gun, they cleared the rest of the rooms making sure there was no other surprises before heading down the stairs, which read "Living quarters."

"Hopefully this section will be easier than this one," said Dr. Li with a worried look on her face.

As soon as they entered the living quarters they were under fire. Having entering on the second floor lobby, they spread out with the Dragon Knights taking the right side of the second floor and Reilly's Rangers going left. Dropping 4 super mutants and 2 centaurs who were caught in the cross fire, Ginny led her team down a set of stairs to deal with the remaining mutants on the first floor lobby.

Ginny peeled around the corner slowly. She could see a super mutant overlord wielding a mini gun was firing up at the Dragon Knights forcing them to back off from the second floor railing.

"Lets draw them out into the open," she said waving Ryan and Hammer forward.

Each of them had a grenade in hand, as they pulled the pins and chucked them forward. One grenade actually hit the overlord mutant in the back while another landing right in front of him. The mutant who was still firing up at the Dragon Knights completely ignored the grenades at his feet. The two grenades went off making the mutant's body fly up and hit the ceiling with both his legs and arms blown off in the explosion.

"Go!" Yelled Ginny urging her team to charge forward through the corridor.

Charging forward Brick opened up with her Eugene ripping apart 2 centaurs while leaning to the right dodging the acid they had thrown at her. Ryan and Hammer both went opposite directions of Brick inside the lobby dropping a charging super mutant. Ginny stopped slightly behind Brick and lined up her next target. Sending a bullet past Brick's right ear and hitting a mutant right in the mouth, causing it to drop the grenade in it's hand.

With the Rangers drawing out the remaining mutants into the open, the Dragon Knights fired down upon them from above finishing off the last 5 mutants in a hail of gun fire and confusion.

Michael held up his hands to signal for everyone to stop firing."Clear.

Ginny stepped forward into the center of the lobby."All clear down here Commander."

"Alright everyone keep there eyes peeled for traps,"stated Whip after disarming a frag mine that blocked the overseer's office on the second floor.

After checking the overseer's office and the rooms on the second floor the Dragon Knights quickly rejoined the Rangers on the first floor lobby. Heading through the northeastern exit, the Rangers went down another flight of stairs before coming to dormitory section of vault. Only spending 5 minutes in each dormitory section they soon realize they had eliminated all resistance on this section.

"Does anyone else but me, find it but unusual that there isn't more super mutants protecting there home," said Michael into his pip-boy while he was busy checking a stall inside the bathroom.

"Roger that Mike, something about this doesn't feel right," added Brick walking back up the stairs to from the woman's dormitory to meet back up in the corridor again.

Once everyone was gathered inside the corridor again, Michael turned to his mother. "Have the brotherhood noticed anything different in super mutant activity of lately?"

Catherine took a deep drank of her water before answering. "No, we have been so focused on the Enclave and the War, the super mutant threat has become an after thought."

"Well, will just have to be extra careful then," said Bryan with a confident look on his face.

Michael chuckled a bit and patted his young comrade on his shoulder. "Wise words my friend, wise words indeed. Come on, something tells me our goal is inside the Test Labs."

Entering the test labs they were again greeted with a horrible spell of rotting flesh and blood. The ground was littered with trash, human body parts, and bones. Ahead of them was a long corridor which had a tall ceiling with numerous doors on either side of the corridor.

Entering the long corridor they again split up into two teams of 5, with the Rangers taking the left side and Dragon Knights taking the right. Opening each door, they soon found lots of medical rooms with scores of medical supplies still left untouched.

Sydney hobbled forward next to Michael who was reading something on a nearby table, while Whiplash and Bryan were busy checking out the next room ahead of them.

"What's up Mike?"

"Not sure yet," he said flipping through a ruined folder which had only three readable words on, (Forced Evolutionary Virus).

Most of the pages were ruined beyond reading, with only blurbs about different test subjects. Although next to each test subject it read the same thing, deceased.

"Mom do you know what the Forced Evolutionary Virus is?" He asked turning around and to face her.

Catherine stood back up with a confused look on her face. "Uh, not really," she said flipping through the same paper work Michael had previously looked through moments earlier.

Suddenly they heard something shout, causing all of them to jump a bit. Heading outside they could see 5 mutants had emerged from a middle door on the left with 2 more mutants and 3 centaurs coming from a northern door. Looking ahead he spotted Ginny, Hammer, and Ryan all throw there grenades forward towards the left group. Taking off two grenades from his gun belt, he pulled the pins on his own grenades, before chucking them forward at the left group as well, since they were closer.

Just as the grenades were set to go off, Whiplash and Bryan appeared out of the lab ahead of them.

"Hit the deck!" Shouted Sydney causing them both to drop, right before two acid blots missed them and hit the nearby wall.

The combined explosion shook the corridor badly with pieces of the ruined ceiling began to ran down upon them.

After a few seconds Michael looked up and spotted mutant parts everywhere, including a severed hand which hit off Byran's shoulder before landing on the nearby ground.

Standing up he pointed towards the northern group of mutants who were now just regaining there footing like them.

"Concentrate all fire towards the north!" He shouted causing everyone to began firing at last visible group of mutants and centaurs. In a hail of gunfire the mutant group was annihilated with nothing left standing more than 2 feet off the ground.

"Mike will take this left entrance, you take the north," replied Brick kicking in the door and charging inside, with the rest of her Rangers attempting to catch up.

Running after her Ginny nearly tripped down the stairs if not for Ryan reaching out and grabbing her by collar of her shirt.

"Thanks," she said right before Hammer suddenly appeared and slammed into them, forcing them to all tumble down the last 8 steps of the stairs.

Ginny could feel a sharp pain in her back, which she quickly realized was Hammer's knee. Untangling themselves they gathered there weapons to see Brick standing in front of the door way.

"What the fuck is that?" She said opening up with her mini gun as she backpedaled down the corridor that lay in front of them.

Suddenly they heard Brick cry out in pain, as her mini gun had stopped firing. "Shit, Brick is down," she said into her pip-boy before they charged forward through the narrow door way.

Michael picking up Ginny's distress call ordered the rest of Dragon Knights to run down the set of stairs ahead of them.

"What happen?" Asked Whiplash into his pip-boy.

They could hear shouts and more gun fire coming from the southern left side. "Not sure, but it's big," replied Ryan into his pip-boy.

Running forward Michael finally entering next hall way. Going north he ran past several doors with computer terminals outside each of them, before he spotted something blocking the corner that would lead down towards the Rangers.

Skidding to halt Michael was stunned at what he saw. It look like a centaur on steroids. It had at least 4 arms on each side of it's body and seem to be rooted to the ground. Towering above the entire hall way it's head only had a few inches of room before it would hit the ceiling.

There was two long tentacles he could see on either side of hall stretching almost the entire length of the hall.

"Get back!" He shouted firing his Chinese assault rifle aiming for the creatures head. Despite the fact his shots were dead on the creatures thick skin merrily absorbed the bullets into it's body.

Ducking Michael dodged one of the tentacles which hit the nearby wall, leaving a massive imprint of it's tentacle in the wall. Rolling backwards Sydney dodged another swing aimed for, while the first tentacle reached out and knocked Michael off his feet. Suddenly the second tentacle raised up high in the air before slamming down against the ruined floor. The force of the blow knocked everyone else off there feet.

Looking behind he spotted a tentacle wrap around Byran's leg, while another wrapped its self around Whiplash's chest and began pulling them towards it. He could see more shots hitting the creature from the Rangers, but all it did was make it more angry as it shouted spitting some type of acid towards them.

Getting up and pulling out his katana Michael swung down at the right tentacle severing it's hold on Whiplash, while Sydney pulled out her saber cutting the creature's hold on Bryan as well. Another load yell, caused Michael and Sydney's short lived victory to cut short. Just when he was about to help Bryan to his feet, he noticed the creature's gaze look directly at him. Holding his katana in front of him Michael could see it rear it's ugly head back before launching acid in his direction.

"Run, Sydney!"

Turning around they both sprinted forward heading towards the doorway. Sydney who was ahead of him made it first, with Michael a close second behind. Part of the wall and ground was beginning to melt, when he felt a burning sensation across his back and neck.

"It burns," he said to his mother as she helped him remove his helmet and combat armor.

Quickly removing them both, Catherine quickly ripped part of her robe off, and wiped off the remain acid on his back and neck before tossing away the cloth before it quickly disappeared into nothing. As Sydney was busy treating Michael's wounds, Catherine Leaned out and began firing her twin laser pistols at the creature. Her laser shots burned the creature with purplish blood begining to appear from it's wounds.

Whiplash having seen this, reached for his nuka cola grenade. "Rangers duck and cover," he said before getting Bryan's attention. Catching on he pulled out his nuka cola grenade and got ready to throw it.

Catherine fire a few more shouts making the creature blast some acid at her, as it hit the nearby wall around the door way. Standing up Whiplash and Bryan both tossed there grenades before retreating back.

The two grenades erupted into a wall of flames that complete engulfed the monster. It's painful screams lasted for another 10 seconds before it went rigid. The horrible spell that was coming from the burnt creature was worse than anything they had experience since they had entered the vault.

Michael reappeared in front of Bryan and Whiplash. His combat armor and helmet lay in the stair well , a metal goo, leaving him dressed in his blue leather armor.

"Bryan and Whip stay here," he said to them," Come on Mom, and Sydney."

Running back up the stairs and going to the left side stairs, they spotted the Rangers surrounding an injured Brick, who was laying on her back. Coming closer, Michael could see how bad the situation really was. She had burns on the right side of her face and head, leading down to her shoulder. Finally on her right side there was a chuck of skin that had been completely burned away showing her ribs, as her blood began to mix with the acid turning a purplish color.

Catherine didn't hesitate as she went down and began pulling out burn cream and a few stimpaks. After a few tense minutes she was able to stop the acid from spreading any more. Giving her two does of Jet, she wrapped her side wounds very carefully, hoping the pressure would stop some of her bleeding.

Ginny pulled Michael off to the side. "Look I know your a medic too. Tell me how bad is it?"

Michael put his hand on her shoulder. "If we can get her out of her know, she might have a chance."

Ginny gave him a nod before calling over Ryan and Hammer. "Listen we have to get Brick out of here now or else. You grab two grab her legs, while I get her arms."

Catherine backed away as the rest of the Rangers bent down to pick up there fallen comrade when suddenly Brick kicked away there hands.

"No one's taking me any where," she said with an angry tone.

"But you could die," added Ryan with a worried look.

Brick slowly sat up and winched a bit. Reaching down she held her side as her bandages already began to turn red from her wound. "What does Reilly say about a mission?"

Ginny frowned a bit."No matter the risk or danger, the mission must be completed or else it's not worth even doing."

Brick held out her hands to Michael and Hammer who helped her up. "Exactly, and I will not abandon my team now."

After everyone took a moment to collect themselves, Michael finally noticed Doctor Li was busy reading the terminals on each test chamber. Fallowing her down he could see each room had a bed and vents where they must have tested patients inside the vault. Towards the end, he could see there was movement inside the locked cell. Judging by the size it was another super mutant but this looked different. He had ripped vault 87 clothes on and seem to be talking to himself.

"Li is he talking to himself?" Michael asked with a shocked expression.

Li stepped closer to get a better look, when suddenly a voice from the nearby intercom, made her jump back a bit. "Visitors, I am so pleased to see you."

Michael waved his hands for everyone else to join them. Hammer wrapped Brick's left arm around his shoulder and helped her walk over.

"Please I swear, I do not mean you harm. I know my brothers are just mindless creatures forever dominated by there instincts, but I am not like them," he said talking into intercom inside the room.

"Easy there buddy. I believe you. My names Michael, what is yours?" he said with a smile.

The super mutant hesitated at first. "I can't remember my original name or anything before I came a mutant. But you can call me Fawkes. I don't mean to sound not happy that you believe me. But why do you believe me?"

"Because your not the first intelligent super mutant I've encountered. He even became a good friend before sacrificing his life to help save ours. His name was Uncle Leo," Michael told him.

Fawkes seem excited as he raised his big arms up in the air. "Please release me, I will do whatever you want. Ever since my brothers destroyed the vault computer that was in here, I have been feeling my mind starting to slip. You see, the computer helped me retain my mind, as it had piles of information and stories for me to read."

Michael gave Ryan the go ahead, as he examined computer monitor. Only after a minute he unsealed the door letting Fawkes out of his cell.

"Thank you so much. Now what can Fawkes do for you, in return for freeing him."

Doctor Li stepped forward. "We are looking for something called a G.E.C.K. Do you know where this might be?"

Fawkes titled his head for moment before looking back down at her. "Yes I do believe this vault was equipped with one. But the area is dangerous to you humans, since the radiation would kill you in seconds. Come on, I will get this for you."

"Whip, Bryan we are making our way towards you. And were bringing a friend," he said into his pip-boy.

Along the way towards retrieving the G.E.C.K, Catherine had asked Fawkes what he knew of FEV was. While he said the name doesn't sound familiar he told them that might be the green stuff his brothers use to help transform regular humans into super mutants. That's why they are always seen around highly radiated zones through out the wasteland, looking for more green stuff.

After leading them past the burned creature and around northern stair well, they came across another monitoring room.

"Okay you stay here. I will go inside and retrieve what you seek," he said walking through the north door and quickly disappearing again.

Sydney walked up next to Michael who was busy watching Fawkes go down the radiated corridor before disappearing around the bend.

"Mike are you sure about him? Who knows, this could be a trap," she said readjusting her wounded leg which was now stiff and hard to move.

Michael sighed a bit. "Honestly I don't know. But right now we really don't have much of a choice," he said turning his direction towards Brick, who know was sickly pale, and couldn't stand with out support from Ryan and Hammer.

"Success!" Shouted Fawkes suddenly appearing, with a silver briefcase in his hands.

Doctor Li and Catherine Rothchild raced forward taking the briefcase out of the super mutant's hands and set it down on the floor. Flipping open the locks there was a smaller box set perfectly inside the case with G.E.C.K. printed on the box. Above the box in the top half of the brief case was a folder which was labels, Garden of Creation Kit instructions.

"Okay here comes the moment of truth," stated doctor Li as she and Catherine slowly opened the smaller box.

Inside there was sets of bags with different kinds of seeds and fertilizer capable of producing food in any soil, along with a cold fusion power generator. But the majority of the box was taken up by 3 devices that seem all interconnected.

Doctor Li and Catherine both couldn't believe at what they were seeing when they spotted the later device.

"What is it?" Asked Whiplash anxious to hear if this was what they were looking for.

"That my friends is a chemical fusion based molecular assembly device. When this is installed into the purifier it will allow clean fresh drinking water to flow into the tidal basin," said Doctor Li with a wide eye expression across her face.

Michael breathed a huge sigh of relief. "All these years, and finally we have the solution that my father was looking for her majority of his life."

At this Ryan cleared his throat. "Look we got what we came for. Now let's get the hell out of here!"

This caused everyone to snap back to attention. Doctor Li quickly closed the G.E.C.K. Box before closing the silver brief case.

"Here," Michael said handing Li his Chinese Assault Rifle, while he took position of the brief case.

Li looked highly confused. "What are you doing?"

"Easy, I want you to stay in the middle. It will be safer that way. Me and Fawkes will hold the rear, while the rest of the Dragon Knights and Rangers will make sure the path ahead is clear. And besides, I am out of ammo for it," he added with a smile, making Madison shake her head.

Wasting no time they jogged there way back with different people taking turns in carrying Brick back through the vault. In no time they were back inside the reactor chamber making there way towards the exit. Climbing up the set of stairs which led to a old decontamination chamber. From this chamber you could enter the living area in the south where they came from. From the north you could find the main frame room, with the eastern door leading towards the Vault 87 entrance, while the western door would take them back to the generator room and little lamp light.

Ginny and Whiplash went first carrying Brick through the door, quickly fallowed by Doctor Li, Ryan, and Sydney. Bryan went next with Catherine standing in door way, as she turned around to face Michael.

"I wish I could remember what it was like to being with your father. But working on this project again I can feel the excitement building again. We going to do it," she said with a exited tone.

Just when Michael was about to say something, an alarm went off. "Warning emergency lock down protocol is now in affect."

Looking up Catherine watched as a solid black blast door began to slide between her and Michael. Just when it look like it would seal shut, Fawkes dove forward and managed to stop the door from closing completely, leaving only 4 inches of room between the door and ground.

"What the fuck happen?" Asked a confused Bryan running back to them, while Catherine had jumped back to avoid getting cutting in half by the door.

Red lights and alarms were going off, causing everyone to stop dead in there tracks. Catherine reached out with her robot arm and tried to help Fawkes with the door.

"Whip, Ginny, get back here! Something happen!" Shouted Bryan into his pip-boy.

Michael could see the strained look on Fawkes faces as he continued to struggle with the closing door. Looking down he could see there was not enough room for him to try and squeeze by. All the three of other metal doors were sealed shut. Running towards the northern door, he spotted two enclave power armor soldier's running along the narrow corridor towards them.

Looking back at his friends struggling to hold the door open, he realized it was hopeless. Looking back down to the brief case which contented the G.E.C.K, Michael knew he had to act fast. Running back over to the door he skidded to a halt.

"Listen up I passing you the G.E.C.K. Now," he said sliding pushing the brief case under the door's small opening.

"Got it Commander," stated Bryan handing the brief case to Doctor Li.

Fawkes arms where shaking from the struggle of holding the door open. Even his mom's and Whiplash's robot arms were doing nothing to help the situation.

Michael quickly took off his pip-boy and slide under the door as well. "Michael, what are you doing?" Asked Whiplash with a strained tone.

"The Enclave is coming. They must have been here for a while now. We can't let them get the G.E.C.K or my pip-boy."

"No Michael, we can still save you! I can find a override some where," said a panicked Whiplash.

Michael could feel his heart pounding in chest. "It's okay sergeant. All that matters is getting that G.E.C.K out of here. Tell Sarah and Katie... I am sorry that I couldn't keep my promise and that I will always love them."

Fawkes suddenly yelped."I losing my grip!"

Suddenly he was forced to pull away when the door finally came closing shut. Catherine who refused to let go had her robot left hand severed in half by the weight of the door.

Everyone had a shocked expression across there face. Despite the alarms and flashing red lights, no one wanted to move. Finally Ginny spoke.

"We have to move or else we all could be trapped in here."

Whiplash held Michael's pip-boy in his hands and gave it a squeeze. "Come on lets go!"

Catherine refused to leave. "No we can't leave him. He's my son!"

Sydney and Bryan had to psychical pull her back from the door, as tears began to streak down her cheeks. Running fast through the rest of the reactor chamber, they entered the little lamp caverns again, making sure to disable the side entrance from ever opening again. Without saying a word they quickly raced past the children of little lamp light and finally exiting the caverns all together. Coming to the truck they at least took a moment to catch there breath.

It was then the weight of what had happen finally dawned on all of them. Bryan took off his helmet and tossed it against the truck, before pounding his fists against the side as well.

"No, this can't be," he said before Sydney pulled him into a tight hug.

Bryan finally broke down and began to start crying. Whiplash once again looked down at Michael's pip-boy which he still held in his hands. He could feel a few tears coming down his own cheeks as he reached up and wiped them away.

"Brick? Brick answer me!" Shouted Ryan who shook her, but got no response.

Ginny knelt down next to Brick, while Li checked her pulse. Looking back up at Ginny she shook her head, with a somber look on her face.

"I am sorry, she's gone," said Li still holding the silver brief case.

Hammer and the rest of the Reilly's Rangers removed there green combat helmets and looked down. After a few minutes of silence, Catherine fired a laser round into the air, getting everyone's attention.

"We have to get back to FFS. We could still be in endangered right now. If we don't keep this G.E.C.K safe, Michael's and Brick's sacrifice will be all for not," she stated with a blank look across her face.

Sydney patted Bryan on the back. "Come we have to strong. We are still fighting a war, and he would want us to keep going."

Bryan pulled back and nodded his head slowly, before climbing into the back of the fortresses. Sydney and Whiplash climbed into the front seats with everyone else taking a seat in the back.

"Lets go back home," replied Sydney giving the caverns one more look before driving away.

A/N Questions? Or Any Comments? I am always willing to listen. Also thanks to all who have made my story a favorite. I will try to get a new chapter out every Sunday.


	28. Raven Rock's Destruction

A/N" I do not own or pretend to own anything by Fallout series". This is just my view on everything he did during the game, which would have taken a group of people to do. This is AU but will still fallow most of the original story line with me adding my creative touch to the side missions and main ones.

Finally I would like to thank everyone who has read, and enjoyed my story so far. I realize my grammar and spelling is poor, and that's a nice way of putting it. But, soon I will be wrapping this story up.

Dragon Knights

Chapter 27

Raven Rock's Destruction

Michael watched as Sydney and Bryan finally manged to pull his mother away from the door, before heading towards the exit. Turning his attention back to the Enclave problem he pulled out his scoped magnum in his right hand, while grabbing his 10mm pistol in his left.

"Fawkes, guard the eastern door!" He shouted to the super mutant, who picked up Bricks abandoned mini gun and faced the door.

Michael walked into the center of the room with his back to Fawkes and waited for the Enclave to come. Waiting there for a minute they still had not encountered any enemy resistance yet.

With out warning the two metal doors were blown off there hinges, causing Michael to bring his hands up to shield his face from the debris, as he was knocked off his feet by a large chunk of the wall hitting him square in the chest.

Rolling on the ground a bit, he could hear Fawkes opening up with his mini gun. Raising his head slightly Michael could see the first Enclave power armor trooper enter the room. Pointing his magnum at the trooper's head he fired 3 rounds hitting his helmet twice, while the last shot went through the weaken eye spot hitting him in the head.

Standing up he spotted the body dropped to his knees before falling over dead. This caused the second Tesla Armor solider to roll to the right. Michael raced forward firing his 10 mm at the Tesla solider with all his shots either hitting the nearby wall or bouncing off his armor. Emptying his clip Michael tossed aside his 10 pistol and grabbed his two last grenades off his belt. Looking up he spotted an officer wielding an plasma pistol firing at him. The first two shots missed while the 3rd grazed his right shoulder. Taking aim he fired two shots from his magnum hitting the female officer twice in the chest sending her flying backwards. At the same time he pulled the pins on his two grenades and rolled them forward, where the Tesla armored trooper was hiding behind a group of ruined metal storage crates.

Diving backwards Michael put his hand over his head." Fawkes duck and cover!"

The super mutant stopped firing and dropped to one knee with his back towards the explosion. Suddenly the two grenades went off causing his severed legs to land a few feet away from Michael's head. Reaching inside side pants pocket, Michael quickly reloaded 5 more .44 rounds inside his scoped magnum.

Standing back up Michael and Fawkes started firing again, hoping to give the Dragon Knights and Rangers more time to get away. Finally after another minute Michael had finally fired his last round.

"I am out," he said while Fawkes fired his last couple rounds killing a Enclave power armor solider.

"Rounds complete!" He shouted tossing aside the mini gun and bent down picking up his super sledge he had taken with him.

Putting his scoped magnum inside its hostler, Michael quickly reached for his katana and readying himself for there last stand. Instead they were greeted with silence, with no more gun fire being heard or felt coming from either end.

"Take them," replied a female's voice.

Coming through the northern both doorways was 6 people dressed in radiation suits, while wielding police night sticks. At the same time 4 power armor solders wielding stun sticks that were electrifier at the end. Fawkes roared and charge forward swinging his super sledge at the nearby trooper who ducked his attack. Hitting Fawkes in his right side with his stun stick, causing Fawkes to drop to one knee. Just when he was about to do it again, he reached out and grabbed the man's gloved wrist and snapped it . The man yelped in pain with his two fellow Enclave troopers running forward attempting to free there fellow comrade. Swinging his sledge Fawkes hit both of them right in the chest sending them crashing into right side of the wall. Letting go of the man's broken right wrist, he picked up by the throat and snapped his neck, before tossing the limp body aside.

At the same time Michael waited for the 6 radiation suited Enclave personal to make there move. A few moments later they all charged forward attacking him all from the front. Blocking and parrying there attacks enough to keep them at bay, he quickly realized he was now surrounded. Out of the corner of his eye, one member of the enclave squad moved first. Kicking backwards he caught the enclave member right in the middle stomach, while bringing his katana up to block two attacks that were aimed at his head. Pushing back on his sword Michael managed to knocked back the front two squad members. Ducking another attack he rolled forward and stabbed the enclave member. Quickly pulling out his sword he swung low and cut the legs off at the knee of the second person he had knocked back.

The man shouted in pain, as he fell backwards while his severed knees stayed in place. Suddenly he felt blows hit him in the back forcing him down on his knees. Michael had all the wind knocked out of him while spitting up some blood on the ground. Sensing the next attack coming he ducked his head letting the woman's attack miss. Swinging up at a right arch he beheaded the same enclave member who tried to hit him in the back of the head. The woman's severed head slowly fell off it's body before rolling a bit towards the 3 remaining attack squad.

Standing back up Michael wiped some blood away with his wrist. "Who's fucking next?"

Suddenly two darts hit him in the back of the neck. Reaching behind he felt the two darts in his neck, before dropping face forward to the ground. Looking ahead he could see that Fawkes had finally been beaten down, while 4 Tesla Power armor troops fired nets that completely surrounded the super mutant.

"Friend!" He shouted watching Michael fall to the ground.

"Shut that specimen up,"replied Lieutenant Colonel Ashley Jones who suddenly appeared and stood right in front of Michael's gaze.

Multiple blows rained down upon Fawkes until they finally beat the super mutant unconscious. Right before Michael could feel himself blacking out, he raised his head to look at the Lieutenant Colonel. She wore the same Enclave officer uniform like other officers expect she did not have a hat on. She had medium long blond hair with bright blue eyes. Judging by her looks, she looked like someone in her mid thirties.

"Well, well. If it isn't the famous Commander Rivers,"she said in a mocking tone,"tell Colonel Autumn we've got him." 

Mean while the Dragon Knights, Reilly's Rangers, Dr Li, and Catherine Rothcild made there way back to Camp Rivers. Pulling up inside the fortresses, they were greeted with Jessica, Victoria, Reilly and Butcher who all had remained behind.

"Would someone please tell us what happen?" Asked a frustrated Reilly as nobody moved from the truck. Instead she saw sad faces and somber looks, which left her with a dreadful feeling.

Sydney sighed heavily turning of the ignition and lowering the back panel for everyone to pile out. Hoping out of the driver side, Jessica came up and grasped Sydney by the shoulders.

"Sydney what the hell happen back there?"

Sydney looked behind and noticed Doctor Li still holding the G.E.C.K close to her chest. Catherine appeared next and began to walk with Li towards the nearest tent where they could get some rest. Right before she was about to tell Jess, what had happen, Ginny, Ryan, and Hammer appeared carrying the body of Brick out of the truck.

Reilly dropped to her knees."Brick, no,"she said with Butcher putting his arm around her shoulder.

"I am sorry my love,"he said while they moved her body past them and sent her down on the ground.

Looking down at motionless Brick, Reilly gave her fallen comrade a finale salute. Holding it there for a few moments, she finally lowered her hand. Wiping away a few tears, she looked around and noticed the stunned faces of Jessica and Victoria. Victoria had her head down, when she suddenly walked off in the distance as she couldn't believe what she had been told.

Jessica walked calmly over to Reilly and Butcher. "During the mission's end the group was separated. Michael and a super mutant named Fawkes were trapped with Enclave soldiers closing in. Right before the door slammed shut he gave us the G.E.C.K, and his pip-boy so it didn't fall to enemy hands,"she stated holding his pip-boy and Chinese Assault rifle.

Bryan appeared carrying both his and Michael's pack, which they had left inside the truck during the mission.

"Jess, Mrs Rothchild, come with me in the HQ tent,"stated Reilly walking off with a determined look in her face.

Entering the tent Reilly started pacing back and forth, waiting for Jessica and Catherine to join her. A minute later they both entered as everyone else had been dismissed for this meeting. Neither Catherine nor Jessica took a seat, but instead remind upright, waiting for Reilly to speak.

"I know you are going to think I am crazy, but I just can't give up on Michael yet. I know the odds are stacked against him, but ever since I have known him he is always full of surprises," she said with a fiery look in her eyes.

Jessica nodded her head in agreement. "I second that notion General. It's been about 4 years since we founded the Dragon Knights, and in those 4 years I have learned you can not count him out."

Catherine actually smiled as another flash of a baby appeared in her head. It wasn't until Michael had told her she was in his son, did she finally realize that baby was him. "So... how long do we wait until we tell everyone?"

Reilly thought for a moment. "Let's give him 3 days before we decide he won't be coming back."

"Fair enough, although we have one small problem. Who is going to be the one to tell his wife what happen?" Jessica asked with an apprehensive look on her face.

Catherine stepped forward. "I will do it. Whether we won't to believe it or not, right now we don't have acting Commander in chief. As that duty now falls upon Sentinel Sarah Rivers, with you Reilly as her 2nd. Plus I have known Sarah for almost 20 years, I think she will want to hear this from me."

Right before Catherine could leave, Jessica put her hand out and stopped her. "Tell me something. Was this G.E.C.K worth it?"

"With this part we can give the entire Capital Wasteland fresh drinkable water, which will save hundreds, if not thousands of future lives, years to come. Anything is worth that price," she added leaving the tent and back into night cool air.

Mean while Michael was slowly beginning to regain consciousness. He could hear two people talking, one sounded female, while the second sounded male. At first he couldn't make out what they were saying, as it was like his head was under water. A few moments everything started to clear up.

"That is not an option at this moment Lieutenant Colonel,"said Colonel Autumn who was busy looking at a monitor.

"I realize this sir,"added Ashley Jones,"but the longer we wait, the more chance will give them to gain strength."

Opening his eyes, Michael could see he was laying on a bed, with a blue force field surrounding his bed and toilet, with only a foot of moving space between the field and the floor. Looking down he could see he was only clothed in his boxers, with none of his gear visible. Suddenly another female officer entered the room, making Autumn and Ashley stop there conversation.

"Yes, lieutenant Williams?" Asked a irritated Jones who had turned away from the colonel.

"Here are the reports you asked for on the enemy artillery barrage," she said handing her a clipboard.

The lieutenant colonel began skimming through the papers, turning the next two before shaking her head in frustration. At that moment lieutenant Williams suddenly noticed that Michael was awake and sitting up. Pointing towards him, both Autumn and Jones turned there head at him, as Autumn had a bright smile on his face.

"Well, it's about damn time you have awaken,"said Jones moving forward,"we are going to have some fun with you Commander," she added with a smart ass tone in her voice.

Colonel Autumn stepped forward and put his hand on Jones shoulder turning her around. "Stand down Colonel. I won't a private word with the prisoner."

Just when she was about to start arguing another voice spoke inside the cell. "Please lieutenant colonel I must agree with colonel Autumn. I too would like to speak with the prisoner."

At this Jones turned and looked at the small blue monitor on the right side of the wall."Yes President Eden," she replied quickly saluting the screen, before leaving with Williams right behind her.

"Well I must say, you are a man of your word. Indeed we did end up meeting soon, although I imagine you wouldn't have thought it would be like this,"added a smug Autumn who folded his arms across his chest.

Michael knew he was only trying to gloat and get him angry. "True enough Colonel, but you and I both know the only reason I am still alive is because you want the G.E.C.K as bad as I do."

"Straight to business then, find. We have spent the last 5 months trying to get that damn purifier working. While we have been able to upgrade your pathetic attempts at technology, I am sad to say we have had no success either. Although once we inter-grade the Garden of Eden Creation Kit, our tests have shown a 98% chance of success,"Autumn explained all of this while pacing back and forth.

Michael rolled his eyes. "Tell me something I don't already know."

"Don't get cheeky with me asshole,"said Autumn who pulled out his 10mm pistol and pointed it at him.

"Now, now Colonel that is no way to speak to your to fellow leader,"replied Eden from the blue monitor.

Colonel Autumn slowly put his pistol back again."There, isn't that better. Commander in chief of the Federation of Free States Michael Rivers, I apologize we can't have this meeting face to face, but duty calls. Now what we require from you is two things. First we need access code to the purifier's program. Second we need to know what you did with the Garden of Eden Creation Kit."

Michael paused for a moment. Judging by the agitated exchange between Eden and Autumn, clearly there was growing internal problems with the Enclave leadership. While Autumn's mind might be made up, it appeared to him that President John Henry Eden might be willing to listen.

"I can't do that. I may have grown up in a vault, but the family and friendships I have forged this past 4 years is something I could never betray. Too many people have sacrificed there lives for this purifier and what it means for the entire Wasteland. And if that means I must die, then I will die, but you will never get anything from me," he said with with a confident look on his face.

Colonel Autumn turned his head towards the blue monitor before facing Michael again. "Oh you will tell us everything we want, sooner than later, that much I promise you."

And with that he turned sharply around and out the door, making sure to lock the entire room down. Giving one last look to the blue monitor he could see the small red light inside the screen look at him one more time before going blank.

Inside his cell the seconds seem to drag on forever. With no way for him to tell what time it was or how long it had been since he had be captured, he could only wonder what was happening to friends. But more than anything was the thought that he might not be able to make it back to Sarah and Katie, gave him the resolve to not give up.

Standing up, he began to pace back and forth. Only stopping a few times to drink some water out of the toilet, which thankfully was radiation free. After what seem like a couple hours, Michael heard Eden's voice.

"Sorry for the lateness of the hour, but I feel this might be the only chance we can speak in private. Listen if you just give me what I want to know, I can promise you a place here inside the Enclave Army. Imagine what we could achieve together. The possibilities are endless my friend. No more war, no more killing, just democracy at it's purist form. The old Untied States of America was funded on freedom, and justice. Together we can bring that old glory back, by starting here. What do you say?" He asked once again speaking through the screen.

Michael knew he had to pick his words carefully or else he might loose his only chance of getting out of here. Thinking for a moment he turned his back on the screen. Turning back around he shook his head.

"No President Eden I don't think we can work together. There is too much bad blood between our sides, as the memory of the bloody virus plague is still fresh in our memories. But let me ask you something? Do you realize that you have become tyrant that you speak so strongly against. You claim that you want to bring the United States back to it's old glory. But in order to do that you have to poise your will on others. Or tell them our salvation lies with ideas and people who started the Great War over 200 years ago. I have spent the last 2 hours thinking of why you started this war 5 months ago, and I have come to one conclusion. You were afraid," he said turning back around and walking up as close as he could to the force field.

There was a long pause between the both of them as Michael waited for Eden's response. "Explain, what do you mean I was afraid?"

Michael gave the blue monitor a hard look. "You were afraid that the world would no longer need you. That you were going to fade into nothing and be left behind. That despite all your advance technology, weapons, aircraft, the world didn't need you. That sacred you more than anything, I see that now. And because of that fear you let it cloud your judgment and start this war. And look what it has brought you. The Enclave is on the brink of defeat. I know it. The entire Capital Wasteland knows it. So tell me why haven't you been able to see this for yourself."

With in the next 2 minutes the force field that had been used to keep Michael from moving around his room, disappeared. "Perhaps... you are right Commander. I have let my fear cloud my judgment. Instead of being a beacon of peace and democracy, I have transformed the Enclave into a dictatorship, of control and fear. Well not any longer. You will find your clothing inside that locker, as your weapons are stash down the hall, behind another energy shield."

Michael not wanting to take the chance he might change his mind, raced forward and quickly began putting on his blue Dragon Knight leather armor. Just when he was about to head towards the cell's exit, he stopped and turned back to the monitor.

"Why are you doing this? Your committing treason to your own organization President Eden."

"Because sometimes we all have to sacrifice ourselves for the greater good. The president can never put himself above the people he governs, let alone cause them harm. I have failed in my duty's, and it's time I set things right. Now you have to be careful. Most of the staff and soldiers are in bed for the night, since it's 4 in the morning. There is an a lieutenant Williams still patrolling this area right now, I will do what I can to help you in your escape, but they might attempt to cut off my access to the enter system once they discover I am helping you," stated Eden before the door ahead of Michael snapped open.

Exiting the room Michael spotted the other force field that Eden was talking about down the left side of the narrow hall way. There was at least 5 other cells all with force fields up along side of each wall. Looking closer he spotted the Lieutenant Eden was talking about patrolling the nearby cells, before stopping in front of one. Walking hunched over, he made his way down the metal hallway towards her as he heard her talking to someone.

"You could have avoid all of this, if you only would have worked with us. But when you sabotaged our attempts to enter the main frame inside the purifier, we had no choice but to use extreme force on you. To bad for you, your old friend Daniel has been more willing to share his knowledge with us, which makes you expendable. And in the morning, you will be executed for your actions," she said bringing out her plasma pistol pretended to fire it at the prisoner.

Getting closer and directly behind lieutenant Williams, Michael could see it was Janice Kaplinski. Although her face was badly bruised with numerous burns along her arms. Standing up Michael edged ever so closely to her. Williams looking back down at Janice noticed she seem to be looking at something behind her. Right before she could turn around Michael reached out put his right arm around her neck and kicked her in the back of the leg dropping her to her knees. Struggling she attempted to raise the plasma pistol in her left hand up, as Michael reached out with his left hand and grabbed her wrist. Tightening his grip on her throat he could hear her gasping for air, as he slammed her hand against the nearby force field twice, making her drop the weapon. Finally with her disarmed, Michael brought it his left hand on top of her head.

"Goodbye," he said snapping her neck.

Feeling her neck break, he finally let go of her limp body, dropping it to the side. Bending down Michael picked up her weapon, and key card she had around her neck and quickly disarmed the force field.

"Janice can you walk?" He asked still a little out of breath from the fight.

"I think so," she said slowly standing up.

Looking down he could see she was favoring her right knee, but other than that she still walk, although with a slight limp. Handing her the dead lieutenant's plasma pistol and some spare ammo, Michael went down the hall, opened the weapon locker. Grabbing his gun belt, Scoped Magnum, 12 rounds of 44 bullets, and katana.

While reloading his weapon Michael turned to face her. "Janice what happen to you? When we were trying to escape the purifier we couldn't find you."

"I actually had made my way back to Rivet City, to check on our food's growth progress, when the attack happen. Once the Enclave took the Rivet City was rounded like all the rest of the prisoners, but Daniel Agincourt who was know helping the Enclave told them about me, and they brought me back to the memorial," she stated after Michael had given her some water he left inside his canteen.

Taking a drink from the canteen as well, he pointed to her face. "Why did they do all of this too you?"

At this Janice actually smiled a bit. "Because I lied, saying I knew how the purifier could work. I was never apart of the original team, and we had just settled in there when the Enclave took it. I kept stalling with my answers, saying I need more time. But, finally 2 days ago Daniel saw me messing with the main frame, and here I am, two bloody and beaten days later."

Going back down the hall and past Michael's cell, they fallowed the winding curve of the hall way until coming across the bio lab. Moving forward Michael and Janice hide behind a green tank that had a centaur floating inside it. Tubes that were attached to the top of the chamber were being fed into the creature, keeping it alive. Looking around they could see ghouls, giant fire ants, bot fly's, super mutants, all floating inside separate tanks. Near the north Michael spotted Fawkes still strapped to a medical table, with at least 3 scientists surrounding him, while two Power armor troops wielding laser Gatling guns guarded the exit.

"I am loosing my patience. You are not the first super mutant we have come across that could actually use his brain. Back west,in California your not as special as you think. But here on the east coast, it seems this doesn't happen at all, until you. Tell us what is your secret?" Asked the older male scientist who walked in front of Fawkes head.

Fawkes tried once again to pull free of his binds, but they held. "I don't remember why I can think for myself. All I can remember from my transformation was the terrible pain I felt."

"Pity,"replied the scientist,"Harvest his brain, we might be able to find out more from it."

Michael stood up."Janice... I am going to draw there attention. I want you to free Fawkes, trust me he is a good guy."

Walking out from behind the tank, Michael watched while two assistants pulled a laser cutting device over and began programming it to cut into Fawkes head. The head scientist turned his back on his assistants, and began looking at a nearby computer screen. Typing away he didn't even notice Michael creeping up on him. Pulling out his katana in his right hand, while at the same time taking his scoped magnum in his left hand he stopped right behind the desk the male scientist that was typing away.

"Almost set up Mr. Rodgers," replied the female assistant who now stood above Fawkes, with her fellow assistant raising the laser's head before lowering it closer to his head.

"Good, I am almost."

But he never got a chance to finish what he was trying to say. Michael rolled out from behind the desk and swung up, slitting Rodgers throat. As he tried to talk, blood began to pour out of his wound and mouth. Standing up Michael walking right in front of the dieing scientist. Giving his body a small nudge he pushed him over. Even before the man's body could hit the ground, he had fired one round from his magnum hitting the female assistant right in the chest, sending her backwards. Turning quickly he pointed his gun at the male assistant who was started by the gun shot. The second shot hit the man in the head exploding it into a blood mess with his body swaying a bit before falling over.

"What the hell!" Shouted one guard who entered the room, with his fellow guard in tow.

"We've got a prisoner on the loose!" Shouted the second guard into the nearby inter com.

Michael quickly ran across the room towards the rear, while all the time dodging laser fire the whole way. Taking the nearby stairwell he raced up the stairs while both guards ran past him. Janice made her move towards the tied down mutant.

"Shh,"she said to him as she began to reprogram the cutting tool.

Fawkes nodded his head, while she imputed the corrected targeting into the computer, all the while hoping Michael could stay alive long enough. Backing away she watched the tool cut all 4 straps in a matter of a few seconds. Quickly rolling off the table, Fawkes wasted no time running towards the stairs and up on the second floor.

Michael was trapped. He had to dive inside a corner office that had another entrance coming from the north and the west. Spotting the nearby plasma rifle, Michael put away his empty magnum, and loaded a clip inside the rifle. Laser rounds were erupting all around him, hitting the wall, ground, and desk sending up burning piles of paper, and wood.

"How I am going to get out of this one?" He asked himself ducking his head while he hiding under the desk against the flying debris.

"Die!" Shouted Fawkes who raced forward toward the southern power armor trooper.

Turning around he knocked the Gatling laser out of his hands, before picking him up and lifting him over his head. Throwing the man across the room, he hit his head against the railing before crashing down on the first floor. Picking up the Enclave's Gatling gun Fawkes began to return fire at the Enclave solider across the second floor balcony.

Peaking his head out Michael spotted the Power armor trooper returning fire at some one across the balcony. Looking ahead of him, he spotted the plasma grenade laying in the middle of the floor. Diving forward he picked up the grenade in his right hand. Looking ahead Michael could see the Enclave solider was being forced his way. Setting the timer on the grenade he dropped it inside the room, and quickly ran out towards the opposite end. Entering the room the Enclave soldier didn't even have time to look down before the grenade went off, sending a massive wave of green energy killing him instantly.

After the explosion calmed down, Michael stood back up and was greeted by Fawkes standing over him.

"Welcome aboard Fawkes."

"Indeed. I was trying to figure out a way to save you, but it appears you have saved me again,"he said while they made there way back down to Janice and the first floor.

Going through the main door way through the north, the entered the main hall. Fallowing the winding path they pasted by a few laser turrets that simply fallowed them up the small flight of stairs. Just before they could enter the mess hall, they heard sounds of gun fire and screams coming from behind the door. A minute later the door opened with everyone having there weapons pointed at the Sentry robot that came rolling forward.

"Please fallow us Commander Rivers,"replied the robot rolling towards another door.

Entering the room they could see at least 4 dead Enclave power armor troops along with 2 engineers. There was another Sentry bot standing the door along with 2 military Mr. Gusty's floating in from the kitchens in the back.

Going through the door they entered another lab with minimal security guarding it.

"Get down!" Stated the lead Sentry bot as the turrets began to pick off the scientist and 2 security guards inside the room.

Quickly racing forward they entered the living/storage area that was now full of started looking enclave personal. The combined fire power of Michael's team and robot's quickly overwhelmed the weapon less enclave staff. Searching the lockers for additional ammo and clips they gathered what equipment they could, before exiting the living area and entering the main hall way once again.

"Please hurry Commander,"stated President Eden,"it's important that we meet before you leave."

Suddenly the blue monitor on the nearby wall went dead."We are under attack. Prisoners are trying to escape, with the help from President Eden. Disable all turrets now," said Lieutenant Colonel Jones through the inter comm through out the entire base.

"We have to hurry Commander,"said Fawkes.

Quickly blasting the door's nearby controls they entered the War room. Going inside they were met with Enclave officers destroying the remaining turrets on top of the ceiling and on each side of the room.

Suddenly both sentry bots started ripping 3 officers with scores of laser rounds, shredding them into pieces. Looking up there was a bleeding captain who fired a missile down at them. The explosion destroyed one Mr. Gutsy, sending Michael backwards hitting his the side of his head against the large center desk which was had a map flashing in the center of it.

Janice fired multiple plasma bursts up at him, finally killing the captain, who fellow over the railing before landing on the nearby ground with a loud thud.

"Commander, can you hear me?" Asked Fawkes who was standing over him.

Sitting up slowly Michael felt like he had been hit in the head with a hammer. Reaching up he felt the warm trickle of his blood coming down the right side of his face.

"We have to keep moving,"said the lead sentry bot that had black carbon scoring on from multiple laser and burns marks across it's chassis.

Just when Janice was going to say something, Michael stood up slowly. Reloading a new plasma clip inside his rifle he gave a small thumbs up for them to continue. Exiting the war room they entered another long hall with two more sentry bots standing guard at the end of the hall. Once they were about half-way between the hall way there robot guard stopped.

"The president is waiting for you. We will slow down any one who tries to come through,"replied the led Sentry bot heading back towards the door that lead back into the war room.

Going past the dead scientist and soldier's bodies they went past the presidential bots bodyguards. Looking up he could see a long spiral stair case which led to 1st floor of the base. Going up the stair case they finally came to a giant computer which faced the north towards some type of control room.

"Well I must say you are here, and in one piece. Although I am sorry that the trip was not as smooth as I would have liked it,"replied the computer with Eden's voice.

Michael chuckled a bit."Well I am be damned. President Eden is actually an A.I."

Janice looked at Michael and back at the computer with a stunned expression."Wow, I mean wow. I have heard that A. I's were possible, I never have had the chance to actually meet one."

"As much as I would like to help share you understanding of my process's, I am afraid time is of the essence. Colonel Autumn... you have seen and I no longer see I eye to eye on a great deal of many things. One of them including an final all out assault aimed at destroying the brotherhood of steel at the citadel."

"What! What did you say?" He asked with a worried look on his face.

"Colonel Autumn has been stock piling his resources just south of the memorial, Rivet City, and at Adams Air force base. He is going to order attacks all southern fronts which is only meant to bait your lines, while the bulk of his force will come up and surround the citadel. Once done there he will move north and take out Greyditch and Megaton. I strongly disagree with this, for this will not win us the war, but only cause more death for the sake of revenge. This attack is not about strategy but simply the wishes of someone who has let his anger cloud his judgment,"explained Eden.

Michael wiped away some more blood from the side of his head. "How long do we have?"

"The attack started 5 minutes ago. Despite Lieutenant Colonel's Ashley Jones blocks on my ability to over see things here, I still have control over all the robots and turrets inside and outside of the base, since they are running off my power supply. Right now they are eliminating the remaining resistance across the river, which should give your army the chance to head south, to try and stop this pointless attack. Also stop by the hangers on 1B, I have a vertibird that is still protected by my security bots, waiting for you,"said Eden.

Janice leaned in close to Michael."I know this thing can think for itself, but can we really trust it."

"If he wanted us dead, he had plenty of opportunity to do that the whole time we were trying to escape," he added putting an hand on her shoulder.

Fawkes seem to be getting annoyed."We need to leave now."

Michael held up his hand. "What are you going to do, Mr. President?"

At this the computer actually laughed a bit."I have been programmed with scores of information on the best presidents this country has ever had. I know now our time is over, I know that. I thank you for showing me my fault, Commander Rivers. It is time I die like a true American hero. I will wait for you to get a safe distance before I detonate the cold fusion power generator that keeps this base running."

Just when Fawkes and Janice started walking down the hall, Michael stopped and went back to the computer."President Eden, one more thing. Do you know where we could find a Multiple Energy Phase Converter?"

The A.I. Thought for a moment. "Why yes I do. My system has two converter's which helps me control and process the massive amount of energy need keep this base running. I need at least one so I can activate the bomb, but you will be forced to get to the helicopter on back up power."

Looking over he spotted a micro chip size of his hand that had plug ins on the top and bottom of it. Taking the chip the power went down, before coming back up with back up lights on.

"Michael, come on lets go!"Shouted Janice to Michael who gave Eden one last salute before heading down the hall.

Running through the broad hallway they spotted even more dead Enclave bodies before passing by the large control room which was empty. Taking the right they entered another narrow passage with destroyed turret and monitor systems all along the walls. Taking the bend they could hear sounds of shouting and gun fire echoing from the first hanger bay. Jogging quietly forward Michael leaned to see what was happening.

Inside there was at least 6 dead Enclave bodies laying on the floor, with 3 sentry and 2 turrets laying in piles of ruin metal. Ahead was Lieutenant Colonel Ashley Jones, Daniel Agincourt, and 2 pilots attempting to access the control panel. There was a force field that was preventing them from taking the last vertibird out of the base.

"Damn Autumn and his pride. He knew this would happen, some how he knew," replied Jones who was now pacing back and forth.

"Maybe if we go back to the control room, we can find an override," said Daniel with hopefully expression across his face.

Jones stopped and walked right up to Daniel."You know what... I think you have out lived your usefulness."

Suddenly she fired 3 bursts of laser from her laser pistol straight into his chest at point blank range. The two pilots were startled by the sudden discharge of gun fire for they both turned to see what had happen. Daniel slowly dropped to his knees and grabbed hold of Ashley's uniform as blood began to pour out of his mouth.

Swinging down with her pistol she hit Daniel on the top of his head, making him let go of her uniform. Stepping over his dieing body she quickly pointed her laser pistol back at the two stunned pilots.

"Now I want that force field down, or else you will meet his same fate!" She screamed firing another laser burst near there feet.

"Drop it,"said Michael who had his scoped magnum pressed against the back of the head of Jones.

Fawkes quickly entered the room pointing his laser Gatling gun at the pilots, with Janice entering on the right providing Michael with cover.

"I said drop it, or I will put a bullet into the back of your skull,"Michael threaten for the second time, this time pressing the end of his gun even hardened against her head.

Janice stepped in front of the lieutenant Colonel with her plasma pistol pointed at her chest. "You must be full of shit, if you ever think I am going to surrender to the likes of you."

Not wanting to risk hitting Janice with his plasma rifle, since his magnum was out of ammo, Michael reached down for his katana with his right hand. Grabbing a hold of his katana Michael swung up at an angle and sliced through through her chest just when she had taken one step.

Janice was about to back away when she noticed Jones had stopped moving. Lowering her pistol she spotted Michael's blade covered in blood as he slowly walked out from behind the Lieutenant Colonel. Swinging his blade in the air to wipe the blood of his blade, he quickly sheathed his weapon. Suddenly the colonel's body split in two with both pieces falling in opposite directions.

Ashley looked down with more and more of her guts coming out of her chest. Giving Michael one more look she went stiff, as her head fell back and of to the right.

Michael turned to look at the two pilots."If you ran now you might have a chance to escape the blast."

The pilots exchanged worried looks before bolting out of the room. "You enjoyed that didn't you Commander," said Fawkes.

Smiling, he walked forward up to the force field. "So... how do we get this down now?" Asked Janice with an confused look on her face.

Looking up at the damaged video camera in the corner he gave it a wink. Suddenly the blue force field dropped letting them have access to the vertibird. Running forward they entered through the back of the helicopter.

Michael took his spot in the pilot seat. "Strapped in back there, this is going to be a bumpy ride."

Janice quickly took a seat and pulled on her straps over her shoulders, while Fawkes set down his Gatling gun and grabbed a hold of a long metal beam that ran the whole way from the back to front of the helicopter. Flipping a few switches and raising his foot off the floor petals they quickly lifted off. Flying towards the opening hanger bay, he could hear a small count down echoing through out the entire base.

"Please be advice, the self-destruction sequence has been authorized by your President. This base will now detonate in 10 seconds. I repeated denotation will begin in 10 seconds,"stated Eden through the base's communications.

Raising the vertibird even higher they finally flew through the small opening. Getting some altitude they only had a few seconds before a massive explosion ripped from down below causing the vertibird to shake violently. Going forward they could see the front doors flew off and come dangerously close to hitting there own craft, before falling back down to the ground. Looking down they could scores of dead bodies, and destroyed robots who had been battling outside the main base that was stopping the FFS northern army from pressing forward.

"Were okay guys. Come in it's time we finish this."

A/N Questions? Or Any Comments? I am always willing to listen. Also thanks to all who have made my story a favorite. I will try to get a new chapter out every Sunday.


	29. Take it Back

A/N" I do not own or pretend to own anything by Fallout series". This is just my view on everything he did during the game, which would have taken a group of people to do. This is AU but will still fallow most of the original story line with me adding my creative touch to the side missions and main ones.

Finally I would like to thank everyone who has read, and enjoyed my story so far. I realize my grammar and spelling is poor, and that's a nice way of putting it. But, soon I will be wrapping this story up.

Chapter 28

Take It Back

Flying past the remaining robots who were still functioning from there own battle, Michael turned the vertibird slightly left, crossing the Potomac River.

"Um, won't they shoot at us, since we are still flying an enemy aircraft?" Said Janice who had unstrapped herself and was now standing right behind Michael.

"Good point. I will open a comm channel," he said patching into the vertibirds mini satellite it had on the side.

Right before he could starting opening communications with the FFS, several shells exploded near them, making the helicopter shake.

"Shit!" He said as the last shell exploded very close by with flames and pieces of metal impacted the right side of the vertibird.

"Alpha Bravo, vector 6. Incoming aircraft is not hostile, I repeat not hostile."

Another explosion forced Michael to veer sharply left, forcing Janice to bottom of the helicopter, with Michael pulling up to dodge another attack.

"Roger that, code confirmed. You are to land immediately, or else you will be shot down," replied the female radio operator.

Looking around the shelling had stopped. "See, problem solved," he said turning around to Janice just now getting back on her feet again.

Flying past the artillery guns, Michael spotted a safe area for them to land. Lowering the helicopter he could see at least 6 FFS militia, and 4 regulator's closing in on the descending air craft. Landing he spotted Victoria giving orders to everyone before lowering the back panel.

"Come out now, with your hands up!" Ordered Victoria with her plasma pistol pointed at the entrance.

At first Janice came limping out, quickly fallowed by Fawkes with both of them having there hands up. Right when 3 militia were about to take them into custody, Michael stepped out.

"Stand down corporal."

Suddenly the corporal stepped back up and gave him a salute. "Commander Rivers, sir."

Stepping down from the back panel, Michael finally came into full view of everyone else. Smiling he walked forward to a stunned looking Victoria, who had dropped her pistol on the ground.

Getting closer he could see she kept shaking her head while laughing a bit. "Welcome back, Commander. What took you so long?"

Michael laughed as well, before hugging his fellow Dragon Knight. After a brief exchange they started making there way back inside the camp, with Fawkes and Janice right behind them. Entering the HQ tent he could see all the Dragon Knights and Reilly's Rangers were getting prepared for the next attack, until they spotted him.

No body moved or said anything at first. "What, were you expecting someone else?"

Suddenly everyone moved forward welcoming him back with hugs and pats on the back. After the mini celebration finally calmed down, Michael showed in Fawkes and Janice.

"So ugly made it then," said Sydney with a small smile on his face.

"I could say the same thing to you human"he fired back.

"Now, now. Play nice everyone,"added Reilly while Butcher made Michael sit down to take a look on his head wound.

Once Butcher was done dressing his wounds, he nodded his head towards Janice who was being treated by a medic from the militia. Heading over to help the male medic, Michael spotted both Jessica and Whiplash arguing about something near the map screen.

"We don't know that. And besides acting Commander in chief Sarah Rivers told us to stay put," said Whiplash getting close to Jessica.

Jessica never one to back down to any one got right into Whiplash's face. "Well I don't fucking care. Something isn't right, I mean to investigate whether you like or not Sergeant."

Right before Jessica could rear back and take a swing at Whip, Michael grabbed a hold of her wrist stopping her.

"Easy now. We have more pressing matters at hand."

At this Bryan who was busy readjusting his Gauss sniper rifle along with Ginny, stood up. "Commander, what do you mean?"

Reilly whistled sharply making everyone go silent. "There the floor is all yours Mike."

"Listen, as you could have guessed by now Raven Rock has been destroyed, along with President Eden and Lieutenant Colonel Ashley Jones. But more important Colonel Autumn has launched an all out offensive in the southern regions. This attack is just feint, to keep the armies busy while Autumn takes the majority of his force north, to attack the citadel, Megaton, and surrounding areas," he said pointing on the map, showing the bulge in there lines the Enclave would cause between 3rd battalion's brotherhood of steel on the east and the Outcasts on the west.

Michael let everyone digest what he had told, before turning around to face them." Are you sure about this? I mean what about the remaining army across the river. Maybe they told are leading us into a trap, " replied Ginny with a worried expression.

Victoria shook her head. "No, we spotted the Enclaves robots wipe out all remaining resistance east of the river. And with the Raven Rock destroyed the Enclave's presence in the northern Capital Wasteland is gone."

"So what is our next move then?" Asked Whiplash who had a serious look on his face.

Michael pounded his right fist into his left palm. "We strike back. If there is one thing I know about Sarah and the Brotherhood of steel, they will not go down with out a fight. First thing we destroy any Enclave presence near Greyditch and Megaton. That will free us to save the 3rd army near the Citadel, before making our final push towards the purifier and Rivet City."

At this Reilly turned to face him. "Wait are you saying this it? The final battle is here?"

Michael shook his head. "This hopefully will be the final major battle in the Capital Wasteland region. There still is Adams Air force Base located in Virginia, we have to deal with, but one thing at a time."

"Shit, well we better get moving right now if we plan on saving the wasteland," stated Jessica to everyone.

"Lets do this in groups. I will led the ground forces inside fortresses. While Michael can lead the air attack, with our 7 functioning vertibirds," said Reilly addressing everyone.

Michael nodded his head in agreement. "I like it. We will take a small force with us, along with as many of the heavy guns we put in the helicopters. Reilly, I want you and your ground forces out of here in 30 minutes. You have a long way to go, in a short period of time."

True to her word, Reilly had organized a 75 person army of Militia, regulator's, and Rangers, with in 20 minutes and was gone 5 minutes later. Loading up at least 10 guns inside there vertibirds, they where forced to leave behind the heavy 105's though. Also they were taking a 25 man hand picked team with them, while leaving behind a skeleton crew to man Camp Rivers.

"I don't need to tell you how in important this, so I won't. We all have been through so much, it's hard to believe how far we have come. When Jessica, Max, Lucy, and myself, first created the Dragon Knights, I doubt we could have ever thought it would lead to this. But when I look upon all your faces, I know everything we have been though was worth it. And if today is the day we die, I want you to know this, it has been an honor to serve with all you,"he said holding his hand out in the middle of the tent.

Jessica stepped forward and put her hand over his. "Lets go kick there fucking ass."

"It's been an honor and privilege to fight along side you, Commander,"added Whiplash putting his hand in the middle too.

Sydney sighed heavily before walking forward and putting her hand on top of Whiplash's."Together my friends."

"You guys took me and showed me I could be so much more. I will never forget that, and what it means to be a Dragon Knight,"stated Bryan standing in front of them, before placing his hand in the center too.

Lastly everyone looked at Victoria, who was leaning up against the tent's side pole. "I am not much for words, so I will be short. I will see you at the end of the day," she said finally putting her hand on top of Byran's.

Michael looked at everyone's face before putting his other hand on top of the others." Good luck, and God speed my friends."

Heading outside, he gave his final orders to 1st Lieutenant Wraith, who would remain behind and guard the camp. Leaving the center of the camp, the Dragon Knights walked back towards the landing zone and there vertibirds. Since Michael, Whiplash, and Victoria were the only trained pilots the Dragon Knights had, they each would be taking a helicopter, with the last 4 aircraft being piloted by 2 regulators and 2 Militia members. Fawkes, and Sydney would ride with Michael, as Bryan would go with Whiplash, leaving Jessica to fly with Victoria during the mission.

Hopping inside his recently captured vertibird Michael could see that he there was 6 regulator sniper team, along with one 88 gun stuff in his back.

"Names Bullets, Regulator Sniper Sergeant,"said a older White male wielding a custom made rifle in his hands."

"Well, Bullets I am going to bring you into Hell, are you ready?"

The sniper sergeant didn't even flinch. "Always ready Commander, sir."

Michael laughed a bit before heading towards the front. Giving Fawkes a small nod, he walked around his chair and took a seat. Sitting next to him in the copilot's seat, was a nervous looking Sydney.

"Um, Mike, not to sound like I don't appreciate your trust in me, but I am no pilot," she replied looking him in the eyes.

"I know that Sydney,"he said putting a hand on her shoulder,"But, your not stupid either. Trust me, you will be fine."

Going through there pre-flight checks, he finally turned on his engines. Taking a hold of the control stick, he slowly pulled up, making the helicopter ascend up in the air. Looking around he waited for the last aircraft to ascend into the morning sky.

"Everyone check in, and make sure we all synced up," he said into his helmet's head set.

"Dragon 2, is a go,"stated Whiplash.

"Dragon 3, loud and clear,"replied Victoria.

"Echo 4, ready sir,"added Roger a Militia sergeant.

"Desert 3, ready whenever you are," replied Hawk an, regulator officer.

"Echo 2, on your mark," replied Tomas, a ghoul militia Lieutenant.

"Desert 1, here,"added Bryce another regulator pilot.

Michael took a deep breath. "And finally Dragon 4, here. Good, we all can hear each other. Lets keep a 20 feet gap between us, so we can create a confused pattern of attack. Lets go save the Capital Wasteland."

20 minutes later, they flew by Reilly's ground force as they neared Springvale, before heading towards Grayditch, hoping they were not too late. Arriving at Grayditch, and Marigold station, they discovered no signs of the Enclave or anything they showed the town had come under fire.'

Despite the noise, they could hear the sounds of battle echoing from the Citadel and fort independence towards the south. Quickly flying past Grayditch, they sent there heading to the Citadel, as fast as they could go.

Just when they first entered the Arlington Cemetery region, Sydney spotted enemy aircraft on there small radar screen.

"Okay, here we go, enemy contact on our 12," said Michael into his headset.

Flying forward he could see at least 4 separate vertibirds barely 500 feet away from them. Going forward Michael made sure to get there attention, letting them think there was only one helicopter that was opposing them. Firing 2 missiles while unleashing a constant spray of laser fire, he hopped to break the steady formation of the Enclave's attack. Both missiles were absorbed by the enemy's shields on the two center vertibirds.

"Michael?" Asked a worried looking Sydney as he kept them going forward, all the while laser fire was shooting past them, or being absorbed by there shields they had.

"Hang on!" He shouted splitting the middle of there Enclave's formation, making them all fan out so that they did not impact each other.

Pulling up on the yoke, he made the helicopter flying up an arch. Just when they were about to go upside down and stall, he turned sharply on the left, righting the vertibird.

"Open fire!" Yelled Victoria into the headset.

Suddenly all six of there aircraft fired 2 missiles a piece at the enemy vertibirds who were completely caught off guard. The vertibirds shields could not hold with the bombardment they receive from the multiple impacts. Two of the four helicopters exploded into balls of flames, as there nuclear reactor caused two small mushroom clouds to appear in the sky, forcing everyone to hang on from the shock wave. A third vertibird was severely damaged, as there was black smoke coming from 2 of the 3 engines the aircraft had.

"I'll finish it off, replied Roger putting his vertibird in a trail position behind the wounded helicopter.

Coming back down into the back ground, Michael watched as the burst of laser fire began pelting the injured aircraft. Looking down on his monitor he could see Whiplash, Hawk, and Tomas were busy firing at the last vertibird that was still in the area.

"Got that the mother fucker!" Shouted Roger.

The wounded helicopter dramatically began to noise dive towards the ground. Suddenly Rodger's helicopter exploded violently sending pieces of it everywhere, forcing Michael to jerk the helicopter downward to avoid the shock wave. Looking down he could see a small ground force of 15 soldiers were down inside the graveyard, using the headstones as cover.

"Watch out, enemy ground troops in the heart of the cemetery. Victoria, on my 12 and will pepper the shit out of them,"said Michael into his head set.

Lowering his helicopter closer to the ground, he spotted Victoria beginning her descent as well.

"Holy shit, look out!" Yelled Sydney noticing two more Tesla Power Armor troops aiming there fatman's at there vertibird. Suddenly an explosion ripped them to pieces with ground and broken headstone parts thrown violently up in the air.

Laying down a blast of laser fire, while at the same time shooting two missiles near the center of the group, he pulled up, before turning his vertibird back around again. Watching Victoria due the same thing, they each made one more pass. Firing down at the retreating soldiers who had no wear to hide, they could see the last 5 Enclave members get ripped to pieces with the combined fire power of each helicopter.

"I owe you one Vicky," he said as they both pulled up, heading back towards the sky again.

"No problem Commander."

Just when they began to make there ascent, Michael spotted something heading towards them. "Watch out, it's going down!" Shouted Tomas, getting there attention.

Veering sharply right and left, they both avoided the falling vertibird at the last moment. A few seconds later another explosion fallowed, causing both of there aircraft to shake at first, before eventually dieing down.

"Everyone okay?" Asked Michael noticing there was damage to Whiplash's vertibird.

"First engine took some damage, but is still working at 50% though,"he stated relaying the damage to him.

Michael turned to look at Sydney."How much of a beating did our shields take?"

Sydney looked up at her view screen."40% and holding, although our front end shows damage, but other than that, we are good to go."

"Victoria, and Hawk. You guys take the point. Whiplash and myself will take the western direction, while Tomas, and Bryce will come in from the east side of the Citadel," said Michael heading over to the west side.

Once everyone was in proper position, they started there flight towards the main battle.

Mean While Sarah Rivers just reloaded her plasma rifle, before looking down at the mass of Enclave troops who had now surrounded the complex on all sides. Across the river, she could see and hear the sounds of heavy gun fire, as the 4th battalion was fighting to hold on, and could not offer them any help.

Looking down the catwalks that aligned themselves all along the Citadel, she could see more and more Brotherhood members beginning to appear as well. Manning all the heavy artillery was drill instructor Paladin Matthews and his initiates, who were mostly still raw recruits who had never seen any action.

"Vargas, did we get everyone inside the base?" She asked her fellow Lyon's Pride member.

Vargas nodded inside his helmet. "Yes, ma'am. We dragged as many of the dead we could, but all the crew inside our three destroyed vertibirds were too burned to move."

Sarah sighed heavily and finally put her helmet back on as well. The surprise attack was barely 9 hours ago, but after heavy fighting, they were finally pushed back to the Citadel. They had fought so hard to prevent this from happening, but there was no choice, if they had stayed outside any longer, they would have all been killed. Right now the Enclave's 3 remaining vertibirds were circling the area, just outside of there gun's range.

"Excuse me, Mrs Rivers, here is the report you wanted,"replied Knight Captain Durga, before heading back down to the center of the bailey, rejoining Elder Cross.

Cross was giving final directions towards two groups of Knights and Paladins, ordering them to seek cover away from the heart of the bailey. The reports confirmed her worst fears, they 4 vertibirds that flew past them 1 hour ago, were heading north. Which meant they were going after Grayditch and then Megaton. She was still reeling from the news that Michael was more than likely killed, and now there was a chance that she could lose her adopted daughter.

"Sarah, are you okay?" Asked Catherine Rothchild, who was wielding a laser rifle.

She shook her head and gave her mother in law a somber look. "No, I am not. I am stuck here while my husband is either dead or a prisoner of the Enclave. Not to mention there appears to be an assault heading towards Megaton. And we are surrendered, waiting to make our last stand. So no, I am not okay and I don't think I ever will be."

Catherine stepped forward and put a hand on her shoulder. "If you were truly okay, I would be concerned. I just wanted to make sure your mind is ready, I didn't want to bring up the personal problems you're already facing."

Just when Sarah was about to respond, they heard that distinct sound of artillery shells being fired. Dropping down below the small barricade that circled the entire complex, she looked up slowly waiting for the explosions. A few seconds later she watched the Enclave line that was 500 feet away exploded in a haul of fire, and death. More and more shells began raining down upon on there lines, forcing them to spread out and come closer towards the Citadel. Looking up she could see a vertibird flying north, were the shells were coming from. Suddenly the helicopter was hit with 3 EMP blasts crippling the aircraft, as it fell like a brick down to the ground. Impacting the ground it skidded to until plunging into the river.

Just when the Enclave began to pull to the west and eastern sides, those sides were suddenly erupted into a hail of shells as well. Enclave men and women were blown into pieces, as body parts were strewn every where. Finally they had gotten the message and began to charge the Citadel, itself.

"Here we go, open fire!" Shouted Sarah to everyone on top of the catwalk.

Michael watched from the ground, as the bombardment was tearing apart the Enclaves lines. Barely 5 minutes into the assault, they could see the Enclave was now engaging the Brotherhood at the Citadel. Bullets and his sniper team had made there way towards the Enclave and set themselves near the bank of the Potomac.

"Okay, Sergeant Steel, we are taking fight to the enemy. Fire 4 more rounds a piece, before stopping. Watch the flanks, and make sure we don't get flanked!" Michael shouted to the Artillery sergeant, as the guns continued there attack.

Running over to his vertibird, he gave the sergeant a final salute, before hopping into the pilot's seats. Lifting off, he could see on his viewing screen that the 5 other vertibirds they had brought were also in the air as well.

"What's the plan Commander?" Asked Hawk into his headset.

"Engage the vertibirds. They have to be our first priority. Afterwords we will help out where ever we can,"stated Michael to everyone.

Looking down he spotted the last round's were being fired from there 88's. Turning around Steel gave him a salute, signaling it was safe for them to fly forward. Charging into the battle, he could see the Citadel and it's defenders were struggling to hang on. They were shooting missiles and tossing plasma grenades at the complexes doors, attempting to blow them off there hinges.

"Tomas, Bryce, stop them from blasting the doors off. Everyone else engage the enemy aircraft," he ordered.

Flying forward Tomas and Bryce broke away from the main group, heading towards the river. Getting a little lower they could see the enemy seem to not even care that two helicopters were closing in on them.

"They must think were with them,"replied Bryce to Tomas.

Suddenly they both began to open up on the surging Enclave soldiers, shredding them to pieces, as they both fired 3 missiles near the entrance, killing at least 8 soldiers. The remaining troopers backed off and dove over the bank, for cover.

Watching Tomas and Bryce devastate the surging enemy, Michael and the rest of the air squadron quickly engaged the remaining 3 vertibirds. By now the enemy helicopter's were away of them, and charged right at them. Realizing they were going to try and break there formation like they did early, Michael pulled up on his vertibird to slow himself down. This suddenly motion caused his fellow pilot to over shoot him. Quickly turning the helicopter around he began to blast the under belly of the aircraft.

The enemy's shields began to weakened from the sustain fire. Even when he lowered himself so that they were both level, the pilot was still offering his tail end to him.

"Sydney push the right blue button on your yoke," replied Michael who was still peppering the back end of the vertibird.

Grabbing a hold of the yoke, she pushed the button. Suddenly one of the two sidewinders the helicopter had took off. The missile locked in on the vertibird and raced forward striking the back engine with a tremendous force.

"Now finishing them off, Sydney."

Flipping the top controls, she fired two missiles at the wounded aircraft. The missiles strike the right side and right engine, rocking the vertibird. Suddenly the helicopter began to spin on it's left, spiraling downward until, it exploded on the impact of the ground.

Reaching he grasped the hand of Sydney."That's how we do it."

"Commander watch out!" Yelled Fawkes, causing them bring there attention back to the battle.

With out warning they all three felt a sidewinder missile impact there back and bottom section of the vertibird, making them lurch forward.

"How bad is the damage?" Asked Michael making the vertibird move back and forth, dodging the vertibird that was now on there own tail.

"Not good, but right now we are still flying," she added with a worried look.

"Michael go right, will get your back,"replied Victoria into her headset.

Going right he could see Victoria cutting off the chasing vertibird while Whiplash came in on the right firing his Gatling laser. Behind he could see both Hawk was giving chase to the remaining vertibird as they went father south and deeper into the Enclave territory.

"Hawk, no come back, there leading you into an ambush!" Yelled Jessica into the headset she had on herself.

Hawk waited a bit before responding. "I am not letting this one get away."

Suddenly a series of plasma flame, and laser projectiles came from all direction engulfing the vertibird. They could hear Hawk's screams in there headsets, before an explosion silencing him.

Michael slammed his left fist against the window. "Damn it."

"Mike, what's that red light mean?" Asked Sydney noticing the flashing red light on the middle screen.

Looking down he spotted what she was talking about. "Shit, that means our fuel lines to the nuclear reactor have been severed. If we keep flying the reactor will meltdown."

Looking left and right to try and find a safe place to land, when he felt the back engine go dead. Sydney and Michael both exchanged looks before grabbing a hold of the yoke.

"Mayday, we are going down. I repeat we are going down!"

Guiding the aircraft downward while Sydney watched the view screen to check on the two remaining engines. Going lower he felt saw the right engine give, causing them to start listing to the left. Pulling hard on the right, he managed to steady the helicopter, right before they impacted the ground as there landing gear had been blown off during the attack.

Skidding forward he could see they were going to hit a series of Enclave barricades that had been set up on the first line that had surrounded the Citadel.

"Hang on!" He shouted as the left and right wing of the helicopter snapped off from the impact, making them slammed forward.

The vertibird then went into a hard spin. "I think I am going to be sick,"said Sydney leaning back into her chair.

Suddenly there was a loud thud, which meant that Fawkes had finally been tossed to the ground, from the force of the spins they where generating. Closing his eyes, he gripped the straps that was keeping him still in his seat. Finally after skidding 35 more feet, the broken vertibird stopped.

Michael finally opened his eyes and let go of his straps, which now were painfully sticking into his shoulders and chest.

"Michael, Sydney you guys okay?" Asked Whiplash into his pip-boy.

Bringing up his own recovered pip-boy he answered back. "For now, although I think my collar bone ins broken," he said just as Sydney vomited off to her right.

"Heads up, you are in thick of Enclave lines!" Shouted Bryan.

Reaching down he grabbed his katana and unsheathed it. Cutting his straps, he freed himself from his chair, as he fell forward a bit. Getting up, he helped Sydney out of her seat as well. Right before laser fire erupted inside the cockpit, shattering the glass and sending both of them to the ground. Fawkes was already on his feet, wielding his Gatling gun, and began return firing at the enemy. Crawling forward both Sydney and Michael reached there packs, and ready there own weapons.

"Whip, and Hawk provide cover for Michael's down vertibird. Tomas on me, lets bring this last son a bitch down," said Victoria turning veering left, while Tomas swooped in low, before bringing his own vertibird back up again, and giving quick chase after them.

"Watch out, we are getting more and more fire from those ground troops,"replied Hawk as they peppered the area near the down vertibird, killing another 2 soldiers.

Victoria raised her helicopter up a little bit, as Tomas joined her. Once level they both came swooping in and both shot two missiles a piece at the vertibird on the right and left sides. Finally with the last vertibirds's shields being down, they both opened up with there own laser attack. The bursts of fire, began to rip apart the aircraft, before a lucky burst hit the main reactor core, causing it to explode, instantly.

"That's way too close!" Shouted Jessica ducking her head as the flames and debris impacted the front of her helicopter.

Lifting her head back up, she could feel minor burns on her forearms and thighs, but other than that was okay.

"Hey, Vicky you okay?" She asked.

When she didn't get any response she, reached out and shook her. Still nothing, she quickly realize something was wrong. Unstrapping herself Jessica grabbed Victoria, and turned her around. She had pieces of metal and glass stuck in her chest plate. Looking up she fallowed the blood trail which led her to Victoria's neck, and face. There was one large chunk of glass pieced inside her throat, with another piece of metal rammed deep into her right eye socket.

"I am sorry Vicky," she said reaching out and breaking Victoria's ring finger, so she could get a hold of her Dragon Knight ring.

Jessica not knowing anything about flying could feel the vertibird beginning to nose dive a bit. Running into the back she grabbed hers and Victoria's backpack, and lowered the back panel.

"I am sorry guy's but Victoria's dead. I am jumping before this thing impacts the ground,"she stated into her headset, before tossing it aside.

Giving Victoria's body one more look, she spotted the water below them, and jumped. Pointing her feet down, she violently splashed into the radiated water.

Whiplash was still stunned by the news that Vicky was dead, but when the nose diving helicopter finally struck the bank on the other side of the Potomac River.

"Come on Reilly, where the hell are you?" Asked Whiplash more to himself, than to Bryan?

Suddenly there was a horn blasting from the north. This caused everyone to turn around to face what had caused the noise. Reilly honked the horn one more time, as her 75 person army all raised there guns in the air, getting there attention.

"Here we go!" She shouted pushing down the accelerator and charging forward, while the rest of the ground forces sprinted forward.

Despite the fact that the Enclave had better equipment, and weapons, they were now outnumbered. Not to mention, now the FFS controlled the sky, and had the tactical advantage of shooting down from the Citadel. Realizing the situation, the Enclave forces began trying to retreat across the Arlington Memorial Bridge. With out warning Bullets sniper division opened up. 3 officers were suddenly struck in the head causing them to explode into a bloody mess. While another division on the other side of the river stood up and picked off another 4 more soldiers before, the last 10 threw down there weapons and surrendered to Bullets.

Mean while the second group began to retreat back behind the Citadel and towards Alexandria Arms. Climbing out the front of the cockpit, Michael watched as the massive ground force began to give chase.

"Reilly, ride them to the river," he said into his pip-boy, as he could see her in the distance running over a Tesla Power armor trooper.

"Damn right. Come on boys, keep pushing!" She shouted into a loud speaker, causing them to cheer, before they started charging again.

Michael helped Sydney out of the broken cockpit. Giving a small pat on the shoulder, he helped lowering her to the ground.

"Sydney how bad is your leg?" He asked noticing her limp.

Sydney merrily shrugged it off. "More than likely broken, but right now we have more important things to do."

Nodding back at her, he felt the back panel slam into the ground. Looking behind and through the broken cock pit, he saw Fawkes walk out like nothing had happen at all. Waving his hands up, he gave the signal Hawk, Whiplash and Tomas to land there vertibirds. Jumping down on the ground, Michael almost slipped from the amount of blood that lay all over the place. There was small fires,limbs, and craters everywhere.

Wiping the sweat from his brow, he spotted a slightly injured Jessica walking towards them. Coming up to meet her, she collapsed into his arms.

"Easy there Jess. You look like you broke a lot of bones when you impacted the water,"he said as Bryan and Whiplash made there way over to join them.

"I am sorry I couldn't save her," she added handing Michael Victoria's Dragon Knight ring.

Michael closed his eyes briefly and gave the ring a small squeeze. "You did your best lieutenant. Victoria gave her life for the greater good. There will be time to properly mourn her loss, but right now we have to keep pressing the attack."

Jessica nodded her head as both Bryan and Sydney put on arm around there shoulders and began to help her walk over to the entrance of the Citadel. It took 4 Paladins to open the damaged door, as they showed them inside the damaged building. As soon as Michael entered the bailey he barely had time to look up before, something heavy slammed into his chest, knocking all the wind out of his chest.

"I knew it, they told me you were gone! But I knew you wouldn't leave me!" Sarah said with tears streaming down her face.

Despite the fact he had a broken right collar bone, and the fact he was still recovering from his head injury, at the moment, he didn't feel any of it. Circling his arms around her armor, he relaxed and let her cry into his broken collar.

Looking up he spotted his mother. She looked tired and battled fatigued, but still offered him a teary smile in return.

Pulling back slightly he gave Sarah a kiss. "Come on, we can have our medical staff look at your injuries."

Sarah took his hand in hers, and began to pull him. But when he didn't move, she quickly turned around.

"We can't sit around any more. We have to press our advantage. The time to remove the Enclave from the Capital Wasteland is now," he said with a defiant tone in his force, as the remaining Dragon Knights all folded there arms across there chests.

Right before Sarah could ask how they were going to do that, Elder Cross spoke first. "How may I ask you plan on doing that? We don't have enough healthy men, to assault there well prepared defenses at the Memorial or Rivet City."

At that Michael turned to Whiplash and gave him a slight head nod. At that Whiplash reached inside his back pack and pulled out the Multiple Energy Phase Converter chip, he had received from President Eden, before he blew himself up.

"That my friends is a Multiple Energy Phase Converter. I managed to convince President Eden to give it too me, before destroying Raven Rock, a few hours ago. I believe this was all you need in order to get Liberty Prime ready for action,"he said staring at his mother.

At first no one moved or said anything, until Whiplash walked over and placed the chip into Catherine's stunned face.

"Please Mrs. Rothchild, time is of the essence."

Suddenly it was like a bomb went off. "Yes, yes of course. Derek and Dr. Li should be in the labs right now," she said running for the lab doors, with everyone else trailing behind her.

Going inside they were once again greeted with the massive sight of Liberty Prime. After Catherine told her husband and Doctor Li the exciting news, they gathered 12 person team, combined of Brotherhood and Project Purity scientists to install the chip. It was during this 10 minute break, Michael, Sydney and Jessica got some medical attention.

"There, I did as best as I could. But it looks like you broke multiple bones in both of your legs. I suggest you make your way over to the A ring so we can start treatment,"replied Scribe Peabody who was trying to help as many wounded as he could.

Michael grunted a bit in pain while Bryan shot the stim-pak directly into his shoulder. Turning over he heard what Peabody had told her, and new right away what her response was going to be.

Jessica reached over and grabbed some buffout. Downing a some pills, she stood up. "Like fucking hell I will. I haven't fought all these years to miss the most important battle around here since the Great War. The only way I will go seek further medical treatment is when I am dead."

And with that she picked up her mini gun and hobbled away from him. Looking ahead he could see Sarah was giving her 6 surviving members of Lyons Pride a pep talk.

"Thanks Bryan,"he said after he had given him some jet for the pain,"get the troops ready for action."

Giving Bryan one more nod, Michael calmly walked over to Fawkes, who was looking up at the giant robot.

"Kinda makes me look small."

Michael chuckled a bit. "Indeed my friend. But it's not the size that counts, it what you do with it."

At this Fawkes gave him a curious look, or Michael thought so, since the mutant's face was always stuck in the same look.

"I am beginning to find this out. Don't you worry Commander, I will fight for you to the bitter end."

Right before Michael could say anything pipes blew some steam near them, forcing them to back away from the giant robot.

"It's working. Its fucking working!" Derek said to himself as he watched the small computer monitor that they used to program the robot.

Suddenly the giant robot's bright red eye light turned on. A few more steam valves opened up, before the robot's head look around a bit.

"Liberty Prime is online. All systems Nominal. Weapons hot. Mission: the destruction of any and all Chinese communists"

With out warning everyone pumped there fist and cheered at the sight of there secret weapon, ready for action. Once the small celebration died down, Sarah began to lead her strike team up the stairs. Grabbing the G.E.C.K from Dr. Li, Michael and rest of the Dragon Knights quickly fallowed behind them and entered the bailey. In the heart of the bailey the robot began to emerge from a nearby crane, that was pulling the giant robot up from the lab area.

Near the shooting raise, he spotted Elder Cross, and 10 man squad made of knights, paladin and 2 inanities. Turning his direction back to Sarah he spotted an Ham radio. Whiplash and Knight Captain Durga were busy getting it ready.

"Go ahead Michael you speaking to the entire capital Wasteland,"stated Three Dog on the other line.

Bending down and picking up the receiver, he thought for a moment before speaking. "People of the Capital Wasteland. Now is the time. Today we end the Enclaves hold on our land. I want you all to remember, everyone of you has made this day possible. Thank you, for your tireless effort and support. I have one more thing to say before I go. All fronts are given a go, engage the enemy. I repeat engage the enemy and drive them back to where they came from. That is all."

Putting down the receiver he was about to rejoin his comrades when Durga appeared in front of him.

"Here take this combat armor and helmet. I know it's not as good as your Dragon Knight armor but it should offer you more protection, than that leather armor," she said thrusting the armor and helmet into his hands.

Smiling he quickly started to put on the armor. "Thanks knight captain, I owe you one."

Heading outside Michael rejoined everyone else, to watch the crane finally put Liberty Prime down, near the river's edge and Arlington Memorial Bridge.

"Great speech there Mike, but lets finish this," stated Sarah putting on her helmet.

Michael turned to look at the bridge. "Right you are my wife," he said putting his Chinese assault rifle back up, and grabbing his special sniper rifle instead.

Right before they could even take one step on the bridge, prime spotted something. "Communist target detected".

At first they couldn't see anything ,expect a few photonic resonance barriers that was blocking the most direct route to the Memorial.

"It's a vertibird!" Yelled Bryan looking through his Gauss sniper rifle.

Suddenly Prime shot multiple laser bursts from his eyes causing the helicopter to catch fire and violently crash into a destroyed building across the river, before exploding.

"Hell yeah, that's what I am talking about! "Shouted Vargas raising his Assault rifle in the air.

Liberty Prime looked around a bit before it lurched forward marching down the intact bridge. As soon as they stepped one foot on the bridge, they came under artillery fire. The shells landed nearby, while several hit Prime it self. The robot was not even fazed by the barrage, before it started annihilating anything in it's path with it's twin mounted laser cannons.

"Shit!" Shouted Cross as an shell had impacted near them, killing a knight and Paladin.

"Stay close to Prime!" Shouted Sarah making everyone move with in 15 feet of the giant robot.

Looking up Michael spotted 4 Enclave troopers wielding missiles launches coming down on the left and right side a piece.

"Enemy contact on both sides! "He yelled getting there attention.

Once Prime was level with the soldiers on either side he turned to face the right side. "Embrace democracy or be annihilated".

Swinging it's massive arm forward it smacked the 4 solders off the ledge and through a building. Suddenly 2 missiles impacted the chest of Prime, who simply turned to look at them. Reaching behind itself, Prime grabbed a nuclear warhead, and chucked it in there general direction. The explosion sent up a mushroom cloud in the sky, as Michael had to dive to his right, in order to stop a missile launcher from hitting him.

While on the ground he spotted a officer trying to give orders to his troopers. Quickly taking aim he fired hitting the man in the side of the head, causing his head to explode into a gory mess.

"Come on Commander, we have to keep moving," said Fawkes lifting him up by his belt.

A minute later they came across the first photonic resonance barrier that blocked there way. Prime walked directly up to the barrier before stopping.

"Analyzing problem. Weakness discovered. Removing obstacle."

Reaching out it grabbed both barrier ends in it's hands. With a mighty tug he ripped both ends out of the ground, before tossing them aside from the road.

"Freedom is the sovereign right of every American," said Prime blasting another 3 Enclave troopers, and stomping on another two.

Michael exchanged a stunned look with Bryan who had a could only laugh a bit. "Okay... Let Liberty Prime clear the road. Mop up the rest! "Yelled Sarah firing a bursts of her plasma rifle at an injured Tesla power armor trooper.

Mean while Reilly and her combined ground forces had just started crossing the Enclave made bridge at the ruined Arlington Library. At first they encountered little to no resistance, mostly mines and other traps. Only after a group of snipers that had killed 3 militia's members did they see why. Driving forward they pelted a small barricade and group of cars with scores of rounds, silencing the sniper division.

"That might be a problem," said Hammer from the top turret.

In front of them was photonic resonance barrier blocking the entire bridge. Reilly drove closer, when suddenly a small blast erupted from under the truck.

"Shit! She said running over a small group of mines that was 10 feet in front of the barrier.

Ginny, Butcher, and Ryan felt the under bellow shake violently, but after a few seconds later, they saw the metal armor was still intact.

"Were all okay back here," said Butcher into his pip-boy.

Ginny looked through the bullet proof glass and spotted the barrier. Looking back at the Ion cannon, she got an idea. Walking back to the gun, she quickly strapped herself in, and loaded the two cells into the cannon.

"Reilly, turn the truck around. If what Michael say's is true, this cannon should get the job done," replied Ginny into her pip-boy.

Backing up a bit, she quickly turned the fortresses around, giving Ginny 25 feet to work with. Taking aim she fired the blast at the barrier. Moments later the barrier went down, giving them access to the entire bridge again.

Driving backwards a bit, she quickly spun the truck back around and stopped. "Hang on, here we go!"

Pushing the petal all the way down, she drove forward at full speed. The combined army that was behind her, started sprinting to try and catch up. Suddenly the bridge came under heavy fire with scores of laser and plasma rounds erupting all around them. Returning fire Reilly spotted a small army of robots was guard the remainder of the bridge. Charging forward she knocked 3 robo brains out of the way, before skidding to a halt again with the back end facing a 4 sentry bots who were 40 feet away from them.

"Ginny fire, fire now!" Shouted Reilly as they aimed there missiles at the truck.

Lining up the shot, she fired the emp burst just as 4 missiles went off aimed at them. Noticing this Reilly turned sharply hoping the missiles would hit the right side, where the armor was stronger, and not the back end where Ginny could be hurt.

Two missiles impacted the side of the fortresses, exploding with a tremendous force. Ryan who was manning the right side was thrown backwards. Getting up he could see despite the blow the armor was still holding. Behind them they saw the other two missiles that missed the truck struck the right and left side of the bridge. The explosions sent up walls of flames, killing or injuring six regulator's and militia soldiers.

"Damn it," Reilly said curing to herself as she turned the truck back around yet again.

Driving forward she rammed the 4 disabled sentry bots, clearing the road for the remaining army. After destroying another 5 Mr. Gutsy at the end of the bridge, they finally made there way on solid land again. Stopping they waited for the main army to finally catch up with them.

"General Reilly were here. Come on lets end this! Shouted Major Lepelletir to the Rangers inside the truck.

Reilly grinned to herself. "Fucking right."

Charging forward they started returning fire at the Memorial, at the last stand the Enclave at set up. Up on the small hill that overlooked the nearby area, they could see 6 artillery guns that was firing at the north. With out warning the entire artillery ground lite up with a green mushroom cloud. The massive shock wave hit the truck hard, making Reilly loose control a bit. Turning to the right and left quickly she manged to keep the fortresses under control, before they spotted what had done the damage.

"Holy fucking shit. Look at the giant thing," said Hammer spotting Liberty Prime shooting down another vertibird that exploded in the air.

"Reilly, what took you so long?" Asked Michael from his pip-boy.

Reilly shook her head. "Smart ass. So what is our next move?" She asked racing across the hilly ground towards them.

"The best way is across that catwalk, and into the gift shop."

Spotting Michael, and the rest of there attack squad, she veered slightly right and up the catwalk. Hitting the small ramp, the truck actually got some air, before it came crashing back down crushing an enclave officer and Tesla power armor trooper.

"Fatman!" Shouted Hammer spotting two solders getting ready to fire at them.

Turning sharply to the right they barely avoided the mini nuke as it went past them and exploded inside the irradiated water down below. But the momentum of turning to avoid the mini nuke was carrying them into the nearby guard rail on the catwalk. Reilly desperately tried to turn left but they where going to fast. Instead the truck's damaged grill screen hit the guard rail at angle at full speed. Because of the angle of the impact it tore off the grill screen and crushed a bit of the front end before the momentum of the blow sent the truck rolling on it's side.

The truck rolled violently 5 times before slamming hard into the right guard rail again. Rolling against the guard rail for another 10 feet the truck finally came to stop on it's right side, with the smashed in front end sticking off the catwalk a bit.

Like everyone else, Michael could not see the accident but they could hear the sound of twisting metal and loud bangs.

"Reilly, Reilly!" He shouted hoping she was still alive.

Liberty Prime now was holding it's position in the backside of the Memorial. Running ahead Michael's squad and Major Lepelletir's army group finally met going up the catwalk as Prime had removed all resistance along the backside.

Running up the slight incline, he finally could see the what had happen. About half way down the cat walk, the truck had struck the guard rail and flipped several times before coming to stop 3/4's the way down the walk.

"Major keep going, and eliminate any Enclave resistance you find. You should find Commandant Danvers and Regulator Captain Cruise assaulting Rivet City. Secure all the area between the front side of the memorial and Rivet City!" Shouted Michael to the major as they were running towards the flipped fortresses.

"Yes sir," she said charging forward and past the smoking truck.

Ahead they began to fire at the retreating Enclave troopers who were quickly overwhelmed with sheer numbers, as 10 of them were dead with in minutes. Finally Michael, Sarah's and Crosses group reached the flipped truck.

"Whip, you and Bryan, and Sydney help the ones in the back. Me and Jessica will check on Reilly in the driver's seat," he said running around the right side.

Just when Vargas was about to help Bryan up, he head violently kicked back as Sydney found herself covered in blood and brains. Jessica who was standing on top of the passengers side door, turned at the last moment, before a shot struck her in the middle of the back and out her chest, despite her combat armor.

Jessica fell forward and would have hit the ground in Michael and Sarah had caught her first.

"Snipers, top of the Memorial!" Shouted Cross to her group making everyone fan out.

"Suppressing fire, right now!" Ordered Sarah.

Suddenly they began to open up on the 2 snipers forcing them to stay covered. At this Bryan and Dusk rounded the corner and climbed on top of the truck again. Normally this would make them sitting ducks like Jess and Vargas, but with the suppressing fire, it allowed them to take aim.

"You take the right, I will get the left," stated Dusk to Bryan before they both took aim.

Barely a few seconds later both snipers found themselves with bullets in there brains, finally silencing them. Setting Jessica down they could see she that Jessica had been shot in the heart. But thankfully the bullet only hit the side, or else she would be dead outright. Not to mention her special healing ability was the only thing that was still keeping her alive.

"How bad is it?" She asked coughing up some blood, as she sat up.

Michael looked at Sarah before shaking his head at her. "Not good my friend. Your body is trying to heal itself, but you are losing too much blood."

At this Sarah left them and began opening the passenger side door with the help of Fawkes.

"So I am actually dieing," she said with a small laugh,"Oh well, can you help me up?"

Giving her his hand he helped her up to her feet. "Thanks," she said dropping her mini gun and grabbing her laser pistol in her left hand, while her right she put over her wound.

"Reilly is still alive, although badly bruised and beaten!" Shouted Sarah as she came out and placed the still couscous general on the catwalk.

Michael bent down the injured Reilly."Reilly can you hear me?"

She simply nodded her head as some blood came down the side of her face. "Please tell me the others are okay? Hammer's gone. He was in the top turret."

A minute later the Lyon's Pride had finally opened the back panels. Inside they discovered the rest were still alive. Both Ginny and Butcher were unconscious with severe injuries, and broken bones. Ryan was the worst of them all. Both of his legs were bent at horrible angles with his shin bones sticking out. But more importantly he had regain couscous, and was an a tremendous amount of pain.

"Michael, Sarah, you guys go. Will stay here and help them. Don't you worry we won't let any one of them die," said Cross with a determined look on her face.

Giving Reilly one more last look, they finally raced past the destroyed truck. Going down the last leg of the catwalk, they finally discovered the severed top half of Hammer's body floating in the nearby water.

"There's the gift shop entrance," said Sydney noticing the door.

Giving Sarah a small nod, she ordered Paladin Glade and Knight Artemis to kick open the door. Going inside they quickly discovered the gift shop was empty. Signaling to everyone else it was safe to enter, they joined them inside.

By now Jessica was leaning heavily on Bryan to help her walk, with blood coming down her armor.

"Just help me walk," she said stopping him from asking anything more about her wound.

Glade, Artemis, and Dusk all went ahead towards the middle rooms, checking for any more Enclave presence. About a minute later they all came back.

"Nothing, ma'am,"replied Dusk raising her sniper rifle and putting it on her shoulder.

At this Michael put away his own sniper rifle and switched it with his Chinese Assault rifle. Putting down his pack, he reached inside and pulled out the G.E.C.K, and gave it to Jessica.

"Don't worry I won't let it out of my sight," she said weakly.

"Okay, just take weapons and ammo, drop everything else," Michael said to his Dragon Knights.

Once they had all dropped there packs and extra gear, everyone moved forward and down the hall. Coming up to the rotunda doors, Sarah once again ordered Glade and Artemis forward, while everyone else had there guns drawled and pointed at the doors.

"Do it guys."

It took several times to kick in the doors, but on the 4th try they finally gave way, allowing them entrance. Walking calmly inside they spotted Colonel Autumn and 2 Tesla Power armor troopers, one on top of each stairwell blocking the way.

Everyone had there guns squarely pointed at the Autumn and his guards, showing that he was outmaneuvered and out gunned.

"When I heard the rumors that Raven Rock had been destroyed, at first I thought they were just that rumors. But when I realized it was you who was personally leading the counter attack, I knew it's fate, and mine were sealed."

Michael stepped forward and lowered his assault rifle. "If you surrender now I will give full quarter. I have made sure every Enclave POW has been treated fairly and fed to the best of our abilities. So I will ask again, surrender or prepare to be annihilated."

Colonel Autumn reached down and pulled out his 10mm pistol, making everyone take a step forward, when Michael held up his hand, stopping them from firing.

Autumn looked down at his own weapon. "You know my father once told me, we wear our sins on our shoulders. And at the end we have to be willing to face them, or the only person we are fooling is ourselves. Today has proven the only person I was fooling was myself, thinking I could snatch victory from the jaws of defeat. You have been a worthy adversary Commander in chief Rivers... Goodbye."

And with that he quickly raised his gun to the side of his head and fired, killing himself. As soon as the colonel's body hit the ground, Michael looked at his two remaining guards.

"Drop your guns, now or die," said Sarah stepping forward and taking off her helmet.

The two guards gave each other a look, before tossing down there plasma rifles on either side of the stair well. Putting there hands above there head, they came down the stairs and were quickly taken into custody by Knight Captain Driver, and Dusk.

"Whip, how bad is the radiation levels inside the purifier?"

Going forward he took a quick scan with his pip-boy before coming back. "About 50 rads per second."

"So, who ever puts the G.E.C.K in and enters the pass code will not be coming back then?" Asked Bryan with a somber expression on his face.

Right before everyone started discussing on who was going to sacrifice themselves, Michael walked past Sarah and took the G.E.C.K from her hand.

At this Sarah stepped in front of him. "No, your too important to this country... and me. You have a daughter damn it."

Michael grabbed a hold of her hands in his. "I know and that's why I have to do this. My parents gave everything they had for this. As Autumn so elegantly put, this is my sin to bear. Don't worry my love, I know Katie is in good hands with you."

Giving her one last kiss Michael took a deep breath and started walking forward. Climbing the stairs he stopped half way and gave one more look at everyone. Holding up his left hand he gave them all a brief salute. Once everyone gave returned he turned his attention back to the purifiers entrance doors, which were sealed shut.

Suddenly with out warning Jessica sprang to life, and ran past everyone who had there focus on Michael. Sprinting up the stairs she reached the top stair, just as Michael was about to enter the door. Sweeping his legs out from under him, making him fall hard onto the metal grate below. Even before he could understand what was happening, Jessica picked up the G.E.C.K and entered the chamber. Waiting a second for the second glass doors to unseal themselves, she entered the purifier room.

Michael sat up and finally realized what happen. Looking back down at where the G.E.C.K should have been, but instead he spotted Victoria and Jessica's Dragon Knight ring instead.

"Jess, are you trying to play hero?" He asked pounding his fists against the glass.

Smiling she turned around to face. "Yes sir. Now if you don't tell me where to put this, then even I will die from the radiation."

Michael shook his head. Only he knew that Jessica was already dead, it was only a matter of time. In truth he didn't want to die, but he wasn't about to let anyone else take the responsibility of sacrificing themselves.

Jessica coughed up even more blood, as this time there was solid chunks on the monitor. "Okay Jess, you want to chemical fusion molecular assembly-device to the main frame directly in front of you."

Nodding she hobbled over to the main frame and opened the G.E.C.K. Opening the bottom towers she pulled out two wires, and contacted them on either side of the device. Suddenly the device glowed a bright blue, as a mini power surge went through the entire complex. After a moment they could see the giant purifier inside the tank was surging with power and began to spin faster.

Jessica was having a hard time breathing as she reached down and grabbed her chest. "Jess you have to get up and enter the code. It's 2-1-6, come you can do this."

Opening her eyes, she slowly lifted herself up by grabbing a hold of the control panel, as the pain in her legs was too much, to try and use them now. Propping her head on the her elbows for support, she reached and put in the three digit code. Entering the last number she fell flat on her back with a broad grin across her face.

"Thank you Jess," he said softly, more to himself then to her.

A few seconds later the radiation that had saved her life so many times before, finally took her life, as her head rolled over on it's side. Backing away from the glass he saw the another power surge forming inside the purifier again.

"Michael watch out!" Yelled Sarah.

Right before he could head for the stairs, a second and more powerful surge ripped through the complex, sending Michael over the railing and crashing on the hard metal floor.

A/N Questions? Or Any Comments? I am always willing to listen. Also thanks to all who have made my story a favorite. I will try to get a new chapter out every Sunday.


	30. Forging Your Destiny

A/N" I do not own or pretend to own anything by Fallout series". This is just my view on everything he did during the game, which would have taken a group of people to do. This is AU but will still fallow most of the original story line with me adding my creative touch to the side missions and main ones.

Finally I would like to thank everyone who has read, and enjoyed my story so far. I realize my grammar and spelling is poor, and that's a nice way of putting it. Well that's it. I have spent 1 year in half writing this story, while I had a few ideas that were set in stone, I was surprised how it began to evolve with each chapter. I will be writing an epilogue, and wrap everything up, I promise. I know my story wasn't an easy read, so I would like to thank any who has read up to this point once more.

Dragon Knights

Chapter 29

Forging Your Destiny

Opening his eyes, Michael was forced to shut them very quickly again, as the light was almost blinding him, like the first time he step outside Vault 101. Slowly he reopened his eyes, and gradually allowed them to adjust to the harsh light. At first things were slightly hazy, but he tell that he was back home in Megaton. Bringing up his hands to his face, he gently rubbed his eyes once more, making sure that he wasn't crazy.

Looking to his right he spotted Sarah sitting beside Katie's bed fast asleep, with a hand near his daughters. Smiling he sat up and ran a hand through his goatee and mustache.

"How long was I out?" He asked himself as he noticed he had a small beard growing.

Suddenly Sarah stirred and groggily turned to look at him. Giving him a brief look she went back to laying her head back on her forearm, when with out warning her eyes shot open. Turning her head quickly she raced across the room and embraced him.

"Can't breath," Michael managed to choke out as she was squeezing him tightly around the chest.

Sarah pulled back slightly and stared into his eyes. "Sorry... It's just I am so happy you awake."

Leaning forward he kissed her before and pulled embracing her once more. "Now, if you don't mind... I am starving."

Sarah laughed a bit before getting off him and allowing him stand up. Just when he was about to put pressure on his feet and knees, Michael felt them give and fell backwards onto his bed.

"How long was I out?" He asked rubbing his knees, attempting to get some better blood flow to them.

"A week I am afraid," she said offering her hand to him, helping him up to his feet.

Putting his arm around her shoulder, she began to help him walk out of there bedroom. "I guess that would explain some things. Sarah you have to tell. Is it working?"

She knew what he was talking about, and merrily smiled back at him. "Better than we could ever dream my love."

Michael took a moment right before they began to descend the stairs to stop and reflect on the news. Reaching the landing he felt comfortable enough that he could walk on his own. Sarah was about to offer to get him something, but Michael held up his hand, telling her he could get it. Coming back to the table, he pulled out some fresh vegetable stew that Sydney must have made a couple days ago.

"So... how are you feeling?" She asked as she opened two bottles of Nuka cola for them to have.

Michael slowly looked up from his stew and into his wife's green eyes. "Its hard for me to grasp how I am feeling, let alone put into words, but for your sake I will try. Ever since I was a little boy and became aware of the outside world, my father always had one goal, Project Purity. He gave everything he had, all for the chance to have clean drinking water for everyone. It shaped his live. Even on his death bed, he passed this desire onto me. Everything I did, making the Dragon Knights, forcing alliances, the fighting, all of it was in the effort to see my father's dream come true. Finally after 4 long years I can say, I am ready to start forging my own destiny now."

Sarah shook her head before taking his hand in hers. "That's not completely true sweetheart. While it might have been the driving force in the beginning, it was not the only thing that kept you going. Your desire to make the world a better place for everyone, is something you share with your father, but you knew as much as I do, only you can decide your own fate."

"Perhaps. But all I will say to that is: I simply was at the right time, at the right moment, to make a difference."

"Well you can call it whatever you want, but history will tell the legendary tale of the Lone Wanderer Michael Rivers a bit different. A teenager who left the Vault 101 with nothing, and through will and fierce determination forged a new nation, while making the world a better place for everyone,"she said with a proud look in her eyes.

"Please if you inflate my ego any more I think my head might explode," he said making both of them laugh a bit.

"Anyway, please fill me on everything that has happen since I was unconscious," he said digging into his stew.

Sarah then began to explain how the combined FFS Army along with Liberty Prime routed all remaining Enclave resistance in the Capital Wasteland. Forcing them to retreat all in the southern most edge of the Wasteland, near the Dunwich building. There they traveled through the Rockland Car Tunnel and and deeper into the old Virginia commonwealth. Finding the Enclave at The Satellite Relay Station. With Liberty Prime leading the assault, the battle was over within 1 hour as they routed the enemy, while taking 15 POW. It was there they discovered the Location of Adams Air force base which was actually on the Southeastern part of Virginia. Further digging showed a secret tunnel underneath the White House Crater. The last 2 days they have spent clearing the Presidential Metro, while moving equipment and men across the land towards the base, in preparation for the final battle.

"Wow, you did all that in a week. Maybe I should be knocked into a coma more often then,"he said jokingly, as she returned his comment with a sheepish look.

"Anyways, as I was trying to tell you, that's where the rest of your Dragon Knights are at. Inside the Sub-level of Presidential Metro, along with my Lyon's Pride, preparing for the sneak attack. Your sergeant, Whiplash, really has taken charge in your absence."

Michael chuckled a bit."I know. Long ago I realized that no matter what we do, we can never outrun father time. If you really want something to last, you have to train the right people to take over when your gone, or else it will crumble."

Sarah nodded her head in approval. "Oh... there is something else I have been meaning to tell you, but with the all the pressure of the war going on, I felt it was best to tell you later."

"Om, okay,"he said noticing she looked rather nervous, which rarely happen,"What is it?"

Taking a deep breath, she looked him directly in the eyes. "I am pregnant."

Michael's eyes went wide with shock."That's wonderful news my love," he said standing up and walking around the table giving his wife a hug.

"I thought you might be upset, since you might not want another kid so soon,"she said as he pulled back and kissed her.

"Hey, shit happens. I mean your 26 and I am going to 22 hear shortly, and we have been having unprotected sex, so... I knew the risks. Besides I love you and that all that maters," he said putting his forehead against hers.

"Sarah?" Came the voice of his daughter from there room.

Looking up they spotted Catherine walking down the stairs slowly. Reaching the floor she gently rubbed her eyes, before noticing them standing near the dinning room table.

"Daddy!" She screamed running forward at him.

Michael pulled away from his wife and knelt down and opened his arms as she jumped forward and put her arms around his neck. Picking her up he wrapped his arms around her.

"Daddy, daddy, daddy! I missed you so much," she said with an excited tone.

"I miss you too, sweetheart,"he added gently rubbing the top of her head.

Suddenly Michael's eyes went wide. "I am so sorry Katie. I missed your birthday while I was out."

Katie shook her head. "Its okay dad. I already got my wish,"she said hugging him once more.

Despite it being 5:00 in the morning they spent next 2 hours together talking and enjoying each others company for Katie had a lot of stuff she wanted to show him. After breaking the news that she was going to be big sister, the 3 year old nearly exploded with excitement.

"Well I am going to check on the Reilly and the Rangers over at the Alpha Memorial Hospital," replied Michael standing up and heading for the door.

Looking up he spotted the two fresh urns with Victoria and Jessica's picture inside them. Along with there rings inside the glass cases while there weapons or what was left of them hung below them. Every loss was a pain in his heart as they weren't just comrades, but brothers and sisters. Giving the picture of Victoria a small salute, Michael turned looked hard at Jessica's picture. In it, she had her arms crossed with a stern look on her face. Looking down the line of the 7 other Dragon Knights who gave there lives for the greater good, he sighed heavily.

With Jessica's death, it left him as the only founder of the Dragon Knights alive, for she joined Max Smith and Lucy West in that memory.

"I am sorry guys. I wish you could see how far we have come... since 3 teens and 20 year old started a mercenary group determined to make a difference. I will never forget that moment, and what it meant to me, thank you,"he said to there pictures before leaving the house.

Along the way over to the hospital dozen's of Megaton citizens greeted him with hand shakes and pats on the back, before he could even make it inside. After getting directions from Nurse he went up a flight of stairs before coming to the trauma room.

"Doctor Green, a pleasure as always," he said introducing himself to the good doctor.

Green accepted the handshake. "Commander, I am glad to see your back with us again."

Inside the room he could see Reilly was sleeping peacefully while Butcher still had a few IV's in his arms. There was an empty bed on Reilly's right, which mean Ginny must be else where, as he remembered how seriously injured Ryan was.

"How are they doing?"

Green sighed and put down his clipboard. "Reilly and her baby are doing fine. I kept her here under supervision just a precaution. Butcher's internal bleeding has been a bit problematic, but we think he's beginning to recover. Ryan injuries I am afraid are not healing right at all. Despite everything we could do, we were forced to go ahead and amputate his legs, in order to save his life. Right now he is in surgery with Scribe VallinCourt, I believe you two, know each other."

"And Ginny?"

"Went for some fresh Aqua Pura,"she said suddenly standing behind them.

Turning around he smiled before hugging his daughter's aunt. "I am glad to see your finally up and around. Reilly's been wanting updates on you."

"While I am happy to say, I am back and ready for action."

Suddenly they both heard someone chuckle a bit. "Now that's the Michael I know," stated Reilly opening her eyes.

Walking over he bent down and offered his hand to his long time friend. "Reilly, I am glad your okay."

Reilly gently squeezed his hand and smiled up at him. "Likewise my friend, although I am sorry that we wrecked the fortresses. I know how long you spent getting that truck into working order."

"That is the least of my concerns Reilly,"he added with a soft tone in his voice.

At that Reilly gripped his hand harder while pulling him down closer to him. "I wish I could be joining you in this final battle, Mike, like old times. But fate has chosen a different role for me and the Rangers, Give them hell... for all of us."

"Damn right,"he said putting his other hand on top of there's and giving it another firm shake.

Exiting the room he spotted the new mayor of Megaton Moira Brown and Sarah talking briefly while Katie was standing between them. Bending down he hugged his daughter one more time.

"Don't you worry, my angel, we have one more mission to do before this all over,"he said patting her gently on the back.

Right before leaving Moira called out to them. "And while there make sure your bring my husband back to me."

Giving her a small wave they both exited the hospital. Making a small pit stop at Dragon Knight HQ they picked up there armor and weapons before leaving the town and entering the vertibird Sarah had parked near the entrance of Megaton. Lifting off, Sarah made sure to make a small detour so that he could see the fully functional Purifier in action. Heading back towards the mall distract, they landed in a small landing zone set up in Pennsylvania Avenue. Walking down the ruined street they had to pass by 2 check points, guarded by the Brotherhood before they went down inside the manhole that was just outside the White House crater. Entering the Utility tunnel they could see dozen's of scribes who had set up equipment and power lines, while a engineers were busy attaching wires into a few pipes which lead deeper into the tunnel.

"It's amazing how these tunnels managed to survive, despite the area above getting hit with a direct strike from a nuclear warhead,"he said as they entered the side door and took the stairs down.

"That's not even the best part,"she said as they pasted by a reprogrammed Sentry Bot, who was guarding the double doors.

They waited for the bot to scan there faces. "Commander Michael Rivers and Sentinel Sarah Rivers, identification confirmed. Please proceed".

"So are you going to tell me what the best is?" He asked while they entered the Presidential sub-level train station, where he spotted a few Enclave prisoners helping the militia's robot division in reprogramming the turrets and few down Mr. Gutsys.

Sarah turned around. "Nope, this is something you have to see for yourself."

Going through another set of doors, before turning right he could see they had entered the mainframe of the old train station. Inside Whiplash, and Janice Kaplinski were busy looking over a few monitors near the right corner, while Scribe Bowditch, and Knight Captain Driver of the Lyons Pride were standing over the main terminal.

"How is everyone doing?" He said making everyone turn there head to look at him.

Stepping forward he greeted his friends and family. After the excitement began to calm down, Whiplash signaled the rest of the Dragon Knights to join them here.

"I heard you have been doing an admirable job in my absent, Lieutenant Brown,"he said putting his hand on the his shoulder.

Whiplash looked a bit stunned. "Are you serious? Your making me your second in command now."

"Of course. Not only are you next person to succeed Jessica, you also have proven your worth for such titles."

Just then Bryan, Sydney, and Fawkes came through the doors that was on either end of the northern wall.

"Welcome back, Mike,"replied Sydney who was the closest of them and gave him a big hug.

"Thanks, Supply Officer Sydney."

Bryan walked calmly up to him and offered his hand to him at first, before Michael took his hand and drew him into a hug as well.

"I am proud of you Bryan. I know when we first found you, were still a child, but in these past 4 years you have became a man, Sergeant Wilks,"Michael added giving him one last pat, before breaking away.

Michael could see the excitement on 16 year's face. All he ever wanted to do was be apart of this team, and help where ever he could. Through the years and missions he slowly had proved his worth, and in time became a key part of there group. While the Dragon Knights numbers were limited to 5 now, they both knew if they survived the war, there numbers would swell.

Finally Fawkes lumbered forward wearing Jessica's blue and silver bandana with the Dragon Knight logo on it's front.

"I hope you don't mind Commander, that I am wearing this,"he said pointing to the bandana.

Michael smiled and shook his head. "No, it's fine Fawkes. I am positive Jessica would only want someone as tough as her to even think about wearing it."

Fawkes shook his head. "Me, no I am not as tough as that woman. From what little I saw, I was stunned how much someone so small could endure. I doubt will ever see someone like her again. But I will do my best to honor her memory."

After the small introductions Whiplash began filling him in. In the past two days they were busy clearing ghouls and malfunctioning robots inside the tunnels, in effort to get the tracks clear. Despite all the damage to the surrounding area, most of the tracks were still in working order. A dozen or so Knights and Militia engineers were busy repairing the power lines to the whole grid.

"And before you ask, the reason we are doing this is because of this,"stated Sydney showing the working Presidential Metro car.

Taking a moment to look at the train he stepped inside. "Wow, how did you discover you get this in working order?"

"That was easy, we just asked the M.A..T, a prewar computer whose responsibility was to protect the tunnels which lead to the East side of the ruined Capital building, and more importantly Adams Air-force Base," said Jane Powers who appeared at the front of the train, wearing a FFS Militia Officer's uniform.

Michael gave her a slightly confused look. "Lieutenant Jane Powers?"

"Actually, I believe that stripe means Captain,"she said extending her hand to him,"it's good to see your up and around again, Commander Rivers."

Looking behind her he could see at least 3 men and 2 women dressed in Enclave Hellfire power armor while Engineer Morgan Grimes was telling them were to move boxes full of spare parts and wires. What was more amazing was each of them wore the mark of the Brotherhood of steel on there shoulders now, while Grimes was dressed in a scribe uniform.

Jane held up her hand to silence him. "Listen, before you ask, yes they are Enclave prisoners who decided to turn there back on the Enclave, like they did to us. I have proven my loyalty to you with all the information I have given you, now all I ask is you trust me enough to allow us to join you on the assault."

"Okay Captain Powers, you and your team may join us. But I have to ask... why?"

Jane sighed heavily and looked down at first, before bringing her attention back up at him. "Because I know Captain Rebecca Smith. She was so far stuck up Colonel Autumn's ass, I am surprised her nose didn't turn brown. She will never surrender, and will take as many of my former friends with her. Not to mention the base is where all the Enclave civilians are, including children, elders, and non military personal. So if that means I viewed as a traitor to them in order to save as many of them as I could, well then call me a traitor. At the end of the day, I can live with that."

"Um excuse me Commander, I believe your wife wants you, the Dragon Knights, Lyons Pride and Captain Powers team to join her in the conference room,"replied Janice poking her head into the train.

Michael simply nodded back at her. "Come on, I wouldn't want Michael to get in trouble by his wife,"teased Sydney making everyone laugh. 

They spent the next 12 hours planning and coordinating the plan assault on the air force base, while also fixing up the damaged rail track. Senora Cruise, recently promoted Commandant Samantha Lepelletier of militia, Paladin Jason Matthews would be leading the three prong attack from the north, East and West, while they sneak in from the south. Liberty Prime along with Elder Cross and a 4 man brotherhood strike team would charge in from the south, after the strike team engages the enemy. Not wanting to risk damaging any more vertibirds, they would only have there small air force, guard the nearby surrounding area, to gather up any stragglers.

"You still up?" Asked Sydney appearing in the doorway which led into the conference room.

Michael looked up from the map that was on the table as Bryan was fast asleep at the same table with his head resting on his forearms. Looking down at his pip-boy he could see it read 1:15 in the morning. "Shit, I must have lost track of time,"he said standing up and stretching a bit.

Only an hour ago he got a letter from Lana Danvers the new Governor of Rivet City on how the rebuilding was going. More importantly he got a reply from the Annie Morgan and the Outcasts.

"Is it true about the outcasts?" She asked folding her arms across her chest.

Michael sighed heavily. "Indeed my friend. They say they have fulled there oaths in defending the Capital Wasteland and will no longer fight for us."

"What are we going to do about them?" She asked knowing that down the road they will become a problem to the new country.

This time he actually smiled a bit."I am glad you asked that my friend. I just sent them a letter telling them they had a year to leave Federation of Free States territory. For there sacrifice in helping in the war, they will be allowed to take whatever loot they got during the war, and no harm will come to them. But, if they refuse to leave after that year, we will forcible relocate them... whether they like or not."

Bending down he picked up his glass of water and finished off what was left in it. "Mike... can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

Sydney unfolded her arms across her chest and gave him a hard look. "What happens after the war is over? I mean...what do we do then."

Walking over and shaking Bryan awake he looked back up at her. "What we've been trained to do. We have a new nation that will need protecting. If history has taught us anything, there will always be more battles, more fighting. The only thing we can truly do, is try to make the little part of the world we live in a better place."

"And that is why your the legendary, Commander Rivers,"she said smiling back at him as he and Bryan walked out of the conference.

Around 5:00 in the morning everyone was awake and ready for the attack. Going through last minute preparations the 16 person strike team was seated inside the presidential metro, waiting while Janice and Bowditch went through there own last checks with M.A..T.

"Okay, is the metro transit ready?" Asked Bowditch to the computer.

"I've run all potential paths and outcomes, and can safely say with a 99% chance, everything should run smoothly."

Janice gave the machine a curious look. "Why only 99%?"

"I am programmed to say...Nothing in this world can be 100% guaranteed."

Janice gave Bowditch a sheepish look before grabbing the receiver. "Alright we should be good to go. Good luck guys."

Sarah hearing Janice over the loud speak put her hand on gear shaft. Michael gave her a small nod as she lifted up on the gear, making the metro lurch forward down the track.

About 3 minutes later the train came to a stop with the doors on either side opened up. Breaking down into 2 teams of 8 with Michael and Sarah leading them, they exited both sides of the train. Moving forward each group ran up the an escalator and waited, clearing each section before moving on. Turning right they went up the small ramp, and spotted 3 Enclave guards along with 2 sentry bots guarding the exit from the metro station.

"Bryan, Dusk, and me will head shot the three guards, while Fawkes will use the Ion cannon to disable the bots,"whispered Michael to everyone, as he pulled out his unique sniper rifled, The Executioner.

Walking slightly crouched all three of them poked there weapons through the ruined ticket station and took carefully aim at there targets. Fawkes for his part moved silently up against the nearby wall and gave Michael a nod. With his sniper rifle tucked against his cheek he whispered a silent three count.

Three shots echoed against the concrete walls as all three Tesla Power Armor trooper's heads explode, sending there lifeless bodies to the floor. The two sentry bots suddenly turned to look at what happen to the men dead men, when Fawkes rounded the corner fired the Ion cannon. The emp blast hit the small barricade the Enclave men had set up right in the middle, sending out a bright blue blast engulfing both bots. Suddenly the bots arms slumped forward while both of there metal bodies fell flat on there metal faces.

"Lets go!" Shouted Sarah ordering her group to charge forward, with Michael and his group bringing up the rear.

Exiting the metro station, they could see large buildings that recently had been fixed up enough to support a small population. Most of the trash and debris that would normally be everywhere was gone.

"Okay, first things first. We need to reach the large Storage Facility past these suburbs,"replied Captain Powers to everyone.

Guns drawn they proceed down the clean suburb. Everyone once in a while they would see a child or older person poke there heads through the window before running away. Once they came to the a giant stone statue of an pre-war fighter jet, they spotted 2 more teenager guards.

Each one of them was wielding a laser plasma pistol and Enclave recon armor but lacked any power armor.

"There just kids,"said Paladin Glade lowering his mini gun.

"Stop!" Shouted one of the teenager guards pulling out his pistol.

Right when Michael was about to step forward and address them, Sarah stepped first. "Lay down your weapons and you won't get hurt."

The girl and boy both looked at each other before turning back at her. "Your lieing. Captain Smith warn us of your treachery."

Suddenly they both fired with both of there shots missing Sarah but hit Artemis in the shoulder and one of Jane's Hell fire power armor troopers in the foot. Quickly they returned fire, as there bodies were ripped to shredders with the combined fire power of bullets, laser, and plasma projectiles.

After firefight alarms started going off with the nearby turrets on top of the Storage facility zeroing in on them.

"Take cover!" Michael shouted while he Whiplash, and Dusk dove behind the statue.

One Hellfire solider didn't move fast enough and was hit multiple times in the chest, killing him instantly.

"Damn it, Glade, Bryan, Driver, focus on the north turrets!" Yelled Sarah peeling around the right building and fire up at it.

Michael watched as one of the turrets finally exploded into, while the next three suddenly began peppering the side building where Sarah's group was using for cover. He could see the building's wall beginning to crumble on the constant wave of laser fire that was pelting it.

"Everyone concentrate all fire on 3 side turrets. Fawkes, your on me!" Michael shouted running to the left joining the super mutant who was wielding his Gatling laser gun, with the Ion Cannon strapped to his back.

Within moments everyone's guns began to pepper the top of the storage facility, giving Michael and Fawkes time to run forward and around the left building. They were greeted with 2 power armor soldiers wielding plasma rifles.

Taking two plasma grenades off his gun belt, Michael tossed them forward befor rolling to his right behind a small concrete wall. Fawkes mean while was aimed his laser blasts inside the the opening of the storage facility, peppering the retreating Enclave personal.

"Fawkes, Roll up!" He shouted finally getting the attention of the mutant, who dove forward right as the green blast engulfed to the two power armor soldiers. Lifting his head up he spotted the right and left leg of the dead trooper laying a few feet away from him.

Jumping over the wall he fired randomly inside the storage facility before racing over to the downed mutant.

"I am good,"was all he said before picking himself up again.

Suddenly another explosion rang for the last of the turrets were finally destroyed. "Alright lets go everyone, take that facility,"stated Powers urging everyone to fallow her through the massive double doors which were still partly opened.

As soon as they entered the storage facility they could hear the 88s, 105,s and recently made 125's guns from main FFS attack beginning there own barrage.

"Alright... they have started the barrage. Prime will be coming soon, so lets get moving," said Sarah urging them forward.

With in minutes they began to realize all the human Enclave personal was gone, leaving only there robot divisions. Moving forward they destroyed the last 2 Mr. Gutsy's that was guarding the back doors, which were still closed. Running forward Knight Artemis and Sydney didn't see the land mines that lay in front of the lock. The explosion rang out sending both of them backwards, while the small shock-wave shook the building a bit.

"Watch out!" Shouted Bryan pushing Dusk out of the way when he dove to the right just as the boxes came raining down all around them.

Running forward Michael could see Artemis was already dead. Fearing the worse he spotted Sydney laying near the Power's team who knelt beside her. Pushing them out of the way, he bent down to look at her.

"Shit, that was crazy,"she said sitting up and coughing a bit.

Michael knelt down and put his hand on her head. "It's just a graze wound," she said tossing aside her burnt and still smoking helmet.

Somehow most of the blast was absorbed by her armor and Artemis, as she only had minor burns and bumps from behind knocked backwards.

"Lieutenant Whiplash, Knight Captain Driver, What's the situation?" Asked Captain Powers giving both groups a chance to grief for a moment.

Whip turned and shook his head at the power armor woman, who also shook her head. "Fried, Captain".

Suddenly behind them the doors they had used to get inside slammed shut as well. "That's not good,"stated Bryan pulling himself up from the fallen boxes.

"Commander Rivers, Sentinel Rivers, you have to get out of there. There is a pre-war Mobile Base Crawler in the heart of the air field. It sent up some type of laser beam up into the sky. I don't know what that means, but I don't think it's good,"stated Paladin Matthews over all broadcasting radio signals.

Looking around everyone began to try and find another exit. "Up, there,"replied Glade pointing to stack of storage bins that led up to window that had a force field surrounding it.

Tossing 2 EMP grenades at at the window, the force field quickly dissolved into nothing. "Go, Go, Go!" Shouted Sarah ordering everyone up the stacks of bins.

Finally once everyone but Sarah and Michael had jumped through the window, they both began to climb the bins. Reaching the top they could see dozens of smaller buildings, along with a few other storage facilities. Taking her hand in his they both jumped down to the ground.

"What is that noise?" Asked Whiplash out loud.

There was some type of distant whizzing noise that seem to be getting louder with every passing second. Everyone looked at each other before running as far as they could away from the massive storage facility. Once they were about 100 feet away from the building, they all stopped to look behind them.

"I guess it was nothing," said Dusk reloading her sniper rifle.

Suddenly scores of missiles and rockets struck the building in a massive bombardment. The explosion's shock wave forced them to the ground while leveling 4 near by vertibird storage buildings.

. Michael could still hear the ringing in his ears from the blast as he shook his head a bit. Standing up slowly he turned around to see the damage. The entire complex was leveled leaving cinders and broken concrete in it's wake.

"What the hell was that?" He asked into his pip-boy?

"That Mobile Base Crawler must be able to order orbital strikes. What do we do now?"Asked Lepelletier into the receiver.

Michael thought for a moment. "Key firing, we have to get closer to the crawler. They won't fire it if were at it's door step."

"Negative Commander sir, it appears the Enclave is thinking the same thing. All Enclave resistance is making a small perimeter around it,"added Senora in an urgent tone.

Michael knew if they charged forward it would cost scores of FFS lives. Losing that many people would deal them a serious blow, something they might not ever recover from.

"Don't you worry,"said Elder Cross into her own radio," Liberty Prime is on the way."

In the distant they could hear the ground shaking a bit. Within moments they spotted the giant robot burst through the still burning embers of the storage facility.

"Democracy will never be defeated,"replied the robot firing his twin eye lasers, shooting down an incoming vertibird, sending it crashing into a small hanger, and exploding on impact of the ground.

Sarah smiled at her husband. "Fallow that robot."

Giving Prime a safe distant to operate they moved between the buildings, and scores of vertibirds that were being protected by nearby force fields. Finally coming into the opening they spotted the giant crawler with it's Enclave protectors. On all sides they could see the three Federation of Free States armies returning fire at them, but cause of the distant they were barely making a dent into there lines.

"Tactical assessment: Red Chinese victory...impossible,"said Prime grabbing a nuke from his back cache, and tossing it forward.

The nuclear explosion sent up a small mushroom cloud, killing dozens of Enclave soldiers and officers. Prime started forward firing his twin lasers again cutting in half 3 more Hell fire troopers, while smacking another vertibird that was attempting to crash into the robot, aside. The down vertibird skidded a bit before coming to a halt near Paladin Matthews group.

"Like my back up,"said Cross smiling while she fired her laser rifle at the retreating Enclave lines.

Michael could see what the robot was doing for the armies morale. With its presence on the battlefield all sides began to move forward, dropping dozens of retreating enclave personal.

"We were waiting for you bring your big robot. Now we are going to unleash the full power of this base,"said Captain Rebecca Smith from the crawler its self.

Michael gave Sarah a worried look before turning back up at Liberty Prime. "Orbital strike detected. Target: Liberty Prime. Solution, engage Communists directly."

"What is he talking about?"Asked Whiplash looking at the giant robot who suddenly began to jog forward.

It was like a light bulb had suddenly went off in his head. "Everyone stand clear, Prime is going to sacrifice himself, by bringing the strike that is locked in on him, to the crawler its self,"he said into his pip-boy.

"Fall back, everyone fall back!" Shouted Sarah waving her hands.

Running backwards Michael turned around. Liberty Prime blasted through the enclave line before getting in front of the crawler. Putting his hands on the crawler's top, it looked up and shot multiple laser blasts from his eyes at the sat-lite on top of the crawler, blasting it into pieces.

Looking up he could see the massive barrage of missiles and rockets turn sharply, heading right for Prime and the crawler.

"I die, so that democracy may... live."

Moments later the combined missile and rockets strike hit the robot and crawler. The sheer number of hits made the first strike look like the child's play. The huge explosion that erupted from the crawler once again knocked everyone on there asses, despite the fact everyone had retreated over 250 yards away from the area.

Slowly taking his hands off his unprotected head as his helmet was knocked from the blast,Michael stood up. A small dust cloud was hovering over everything blocking his view of the impact. Coughing a bit, he walked forward. Finally the dust cleared revealing the damage. There was nothing left of either the Liberty Prime or the Mobile Base Crawler, except a large crater where they both had been.

"It's... over. We did it,"he whispered to himself.

Turning around he faced everyone who was just now getting on there feet, and walking forward to see the results too.

"Victory!" He said raising his unique Chinese assault rifle in the air.

2 hours later Michael, along with Sarah, Senora Cruise, Elder Cross, and Commandant Samantha Lepelletier were all gathered inside the Air Control Tower off to the center right of the crater. 1st Lieutenant Mark CarMichael was the highest ranking Enclave officer alive and was there with a Master Sergeant Andrew Miller, and Head engineer Andrea Loveless.

"Are you ready to make this official?"He asked the 1st lieutenant.

Mark nodded his head shortly."Yes. We agree to surrender all personal, equipment, land, and technology to the Federation of Free States, unconditionally."

Michael grabbed a nearby pen and signed the surrender document they had drafted up. Once it was passed along and signed by everyone in the room, CarMichael stood up and presented him with his officer's sabre.

"No,"he pointed to his wife,"This was her mission."

Sarah looked up and smiled at him, before standing up and taking the Sabre."I official accept your surrender."

Everyone who was on the FFS side cheered loudly and once erupted into hugs and celebration. Walking out of the conference room, Michael went up to the highest point and into the control room.

"Is it all ready?" He asked Sydney, Whiplash, and Bryan who were busy reposition the the satellite to broadcast across the Capital Wasteland.

"Go for it,"added Fawkes uncrossing his arms.

Reaching down he picked up the receiver. "I am sorry to interrupt your listening music Galaxy News Radio Listeners, but I have important news, that can not wait. Today I am happy to report the Capital Wasteland War is over. All we have fought for since the beginning all of it... was worth it. I thank you for your constant support, effort, and drive. With out everyone in this new country, none of this would ever happen. This is your Commander in chief Michael Rivers, signing off."

Smiling he put down the receiver and looked at his remaining Dragon Knights. Tears began to form in his eyes, as he reached up and wiped them away with his wrist.

"It's okay Mike, we all feel it too,"added Bryan who was choking up a bit too.

Sydney walked forward and put her hand out. "Bring it everyone."

Walking forward all 5 Dragon Knights put there hands in the middle. "Remember this day my brothers and sisters. September 06 2281, today is the day we now start a new journey in our lives. I don't know what tomorrow my bring us, and frankly that's probably for the best. All I know is...it's been an honor to sever with everyone of you. And for our fallen brothers and sisters. Max Smith, Lucy West, Uncle Leo, Joe Wilson, Charon, Alpha, Rory Maclaren, Victoria Garcia, and Jessica... there memory will forever live on. Whatever happens to us, I thank you and good luck with the rest of your lives."

A/N Questions? Or Any Comments? I am always willing to listen. Also thanks to all who have made my story a favorite. I will try to get a new chapter out every Sunday. Also if you happen to like this story, I will be doing a Fallout: New Vegas one shortly, so keep your eyes open.


	31. Epilogue

A/N" I do not own or pretend to own anything by Fallout series". This is just my view on everything he did during the game, which would have taken a group of people to do. This is AU but will still fallow most of the original story line with me adding my creative touch to the side missions and main ones.

I hope I was able to wrap up everything, and try to give a more realistic ending to the story. This story was one of the hardest and longest I have ever written, but in the end it was worth it, and I thank you for reading it.

Epilogue

20 Years Later...

Michael sat up in his queen sized bed. Looking down he could see Sarah was still fast asleep as she turned on her left side. Sometimes it was still hard for him to believe they were married for almost 22 years. Leaning down he placed a soft kiss are her side of her head before pulling the cover off his body and hopped out of bed.

Looking down he read the time on his old but still functioning pip-boy 3000. "6:30".

Walking through there expanded bedroom he entered the bathroom of what was Jessica's old room. After using the toilet he walked over to the sink and splashed some water on his face, before looking into the mirror. While most people would say he aged well, he knew better. Despite the fact he was only 42 all his old wounds were now finally catching up with, making him feel like he was closer to 52.

Shaking his head he turned on the bathtub and began to let it fill with water. Looking to his right Michael spotted the latest family photo that was taken 2 years ago.

Sarah who now had been High Elder of the Capital Free Land Brotherhood of Steel for 5 years had her around at Catherine. Catherine Lucy Rivers fallowed in her step mom's shoes and joined the brotherhood as a scribe at the age of 15. Barely 5 years later she official got her degree in food and water biology while getting a new assignment in Point Lookout (A FFS Territory now), as a researcher at the age of 23. Next to Katie was Michael's and Sarah's second child, Michael John Rivers. Determined to make his own path in the world he became a regulator and now at the age 20 was a 2nd rank star regulator patrolling the Raven's Nest (the ruined city of Baltimore). Standing next to Michael was their third child Sarah Amata Rivers, 17 years old. Being the youngest she fought hard to separate herself from her older siblings. With that being said at the age 16 she chose to join the Dragon Rangers. The Dragon Rangers are the special forces of FFS, given missions to dangerous of common militia members or too risky for Steel members. There name was taken from both the Dragon Knights and Reilly's Rangers mercenary squads which now only serve as a memory.

Taking off his night ware he slowly sat down into the warm water. "That's better,"he said out aloud.

Running a hand through his graying brown wet hair he stood up and grabbed the nearby towel to dry off with. After getting dressed in his dark blue and Silver FFS officer's uniform he stopped to look down at the last photo on the ledge. It was on him repairing a sniper rifle. Smiling he picked up the photo to give it a better look. As for Michael he had been doing the same thing he was doing during the war, running the military of the Federation of Free States, as it's Commander in Chief.

Taking a stroll around the second floor he went in Katie and Michael's room before glancing inside Sarah's old room.

"What you doing sweetheart?" Asked Sarah hugging him from behind.

Michael turned around and kissed her on top of the head. "Nothing, just thinking how empty the house is now, without the kids."

Sarah who still had a sleepy look in her eyes, smiled warmly back at him. "I know, but their out there... doing what they think is best."

"Your right of course my Sarah. Oh I left the water in their for you,"he said watching her walk towards the bathroom even when she turned around and blew him a kiss.

Shaking his head while chuckling a bit, he closed both doors before heading down the stairs. Walking past the table he reached inside the nuka cola fridge, pulling out some fresh fruit and aqua pura. Taking a seat he looked up at the pictures of all his fallen Dragon Knight comrades.

When the Dragon Knights and Reilly's Rangers were joined together as the Dragon Ranger's, they official moved there headquarters/training grounds to Vault 106. In addition they where given 5 squire miles around the vault to be used for training purposes. It was there the urns, rings, weapons, armor, and all Dragon Knight equipment inside the bunker was moved too. All told there was 150 members on active duty, spread across the entire territory of Federation of Free States.

The brotherhood of Steel had holdings in Vault 92 and quickly spread to the derelict city of Old Olney. After clearing the death claws from the area, they got to work rebuilding. Even the fireworks factory, which was converted into a power station, able to produce enough electricity to power 1/3 of the Free-land. Thanks to the massive wave of Enclave prisoners the brotherhood numbers swelled, for they were recognize as the soldiers of the FFS, with numbers close to a 1,000.

Thanks to there bravery during the war the regulators were granted a new home at Vault 108. What Senora Cruise installed them to seek and bring injustice to it's knees, was still there mission today. They where now deployed across the Federation of Free States acting like the pre-war police officers of there day for there region. In the past 20 years there numbers increased dramatically giving them a total of 1,500.

Finally the FFS Militia saw the biggest increase of all Military personal. All told they had on 6,000 on active duty, with another 2500 in reserve. Having bases at Camp Rivers, Coastal Call (former Ocean City Maryland), New Philly, Camp Langley, and all along the Chesapeake bay area of Virginia.

"Are you just going to stare at your breakfast or eat it?" Asked Sarah with grin across her face.

"I am still deciding,"he added smiling back at her, "but now that you mention it, I think I will start eating."

Sarah who was wearing her elder robes had only rectally gone off active duty, after High Elder Cross passed away in her sleep. Grabbing a bowl of sugar bombs and bramin milk, she sat down and quietly began to eat her breakfast with him.

"I spoke to Katie yesterday, she will able to make it."

Michael smiled brightly back at her."That's wonderful news, my love."

Today Michael is official resigning from his position of Commander in chief in the wake of the new elections on the FFS High Council. He was going to be making a small speech at Anchorage War Memorial which had been turned into the center of government for the Federation.

"Are you regretting stepping down,"she asked taking a sip from her coffee mug.

"Honestly, no. I was proud to lead this country's military for a over 2 decades... but there comes a time when you got to give others a chance to succeed. So, I am okay with it. And besides being Overseer of Adams Air force base, is a nice retirement. You know I love to fix things, and working on the vertibirds is something that will keep me very busy"he said finishing his fruit.

In the past 20 years there small air force of 15 vertibirds ballooned to 125. With bases at Adams, Raven's Nest, and New Philly PA. By far this was there most tactical advantage they had over all potential enemies of the state.

"Well Mr. Rivers, we better go now or else we might be running late,"she replied standing up and putting there dishes inside the sink.

Stepping outside they were greeted with a cloudy sky, which forecast potential rain in the near future. Smiling he was always proud how far the city had truly come in these past years. The city of Megaton had a huge expanse increase and was broken down into East and West sides. The reason for the expanse was the old recycling factory behind the school that was rebuilt within 2 years thanks to Enclave engineers, and now was the leading plant of recycled metal for the entire Capital Freeland. With the surge in traffic the prewar school was renovated and turned into the first University of Higher Learning inside the state. Finally in the middle of the road which led to both East and West Megaton was a statue of founding Dragon Knights. It was the first photo Michael had taken of all 4 of them, after the fail raided on the town 25 years ago.

Vault 101 did eventually open it's doors for trade and diplomatic relations. Amata was still the overseer and while she was happy to talk to Michael, he could tell most of the vault inhabits were not ready to abandon the vault yet. So only a dozen or so people ever left vault, with a fresh wave of Enclave personal going into the vault since they did not carry any potential diseases of people whose were already exposed to the Freeland.

Walking through the city he was greeted by the Andy and Jenny Stahl, flash, Nova, and finally Gob the town's newest Governor.

"Mind if I tag along with you guys,"he asked shaking Michael's hand.

"Not a problem my old friend,"he added stepping into the back of the supply truck that was parked outside the city.

Sarah pounded on the back of panel of the truck. "Driver, we ready."

"Yes, ma'am,"replied the militia driver.

Gob was busy picking at his new governor's black robes which were just issued to him earlier today. "Whose bright idea was it to make the color black?"

Michael chuckled a bit. "I believe that was Crow's idea."

"Speaking of which, did you see that new 50. caliber sniper rifle, they have selling inside the Trading Hub,"said Gob with an excited look across his face.

"Of course, we both got a chance to fire one, a few days ago,"stated Sarah with a wide grin across her face.

With the population boom the Capital was having, it became clear the country need a center for trade. With the cold-fusion power generator they got from the G.E.C.K, they were able to bring life back to the old Mall area. Major reconstruction was given to the area and with in 5 years it was open for business, with the saying was "If you couldn't find what you are looking for at the hub, then it doesn't exist."

More importantly cities like Grayditch, Rivet City, Canterbury Commons, Reilly's Square, and Shalebridge could now bring there goods to the hub, which was always open allowing for economic growth through out the entire area.

"We're here Commander."

Hopping outside the back panel, he was greeted with monument park that lay in front courtyard of Anchorage War Memorial. There was statues of each organization that helped created the country along with the Capital Wasteland War Memorial in front of the building. Every known person who was killed in action had there name on the wall, including 35 empty spots of those who name was not known.

"I thought I might find you here,"said Reilly with her arms folded across her chest.

With out saying a word he came forward and hugged his long time friend. "How was your trip back?"

"Not bad, took some random fire coming up from CIA building, but it was nothing more than friendly fire."

Sarah and Gob both walked forward and shook the former ranger's hand as well."Sorry that Charles couldn't make it, but he is stuck trying to get supplies between Vicksburg and Point Lookout,"said Reilly with a somber look for she was hoping her son could be hear too."

Taking his wife's hand in his, they all started forward."Thanks for being here,"he whispered into his wife's ear.

"Not a problem Mike, I would do anything for you."

Reilly looked back at them and gave him a small wink before turning her attention back to Gob entering the government building. The Federation of Free States government was made of governors from each town that brought concerns of there local populace to the High Council. The council was made of 7 different positions, who voted on matters for the entire nation. Ascending in order was the President, Moira Brown. Second was the Commander in Chief, Michael Rivers. Third was Financial CEO Janice Kaplinski. Fourth position belong to the Food and Water Administrator Morgan Grimes. Fifth was Medical Adviser Susan VallinCourt. Sixth position being Head Scientist Dr. Madison Li. Lastly the newest position added to the High Council was the Building Master Durga.

But none of this would have been possible with out there primary resource, Project Purities clean water. With in 2 years the entire Potomac River inside the new Capital Freeland was free of radiation. Damming the river up at key points they were able to control the flow of the water as they spread up inside Raven's Nest and New Philly, and in the south along Point Lookout, Vicksburg, and Camp Langley Virginia. Because of this they where able to create there own coin currency which was backed by Caps, and with the caps being backed by water.

"Wow, quite a big crowd at there,"replied Whiplash who was standing next to his wife, the third president of the Federation.

"Whip, Long time no see,"Michael said embracing his old Dragon Knight comrade.

Sarah walked past them and shook Moria's hand. "Ma'am President, congrats on your election."

Moira waved her hand at her. "Thank you, but to my friends it's just Moira... okay."

Looking down at his pip-boy he could see it read 8:30, when someone shouted"Commander Rivers!"

Everyone turned to look at a charging Fawkes running towards him, with an agitated Bryan attempting to keep up. "Fawkes, this is government building, you just can't go running around like that."

Laughing Michael held up his hand, making him stop. "How are you doing my super mutant friend?"

"Terrific. Training and teaching the new recruits has been hard but it brings me a great deal of pride."

Bryan smiled and walked forward offering his hand to his old commander. Michael took it and brought him into a hug.

"I thought you might be able to make it."

Bryan pulled back."Duties are duties, your family and you come first, my brother."

"Duties my ass,"replied Ginny who was help pushing Ryan inside his wheelchair,"I know for a fact you took this day off."

Ryan was laughing hard at the slightly embarrassed look across Bryan's face. "Awe don't worry, I am sure your wife will make you feel better."

About 15 minutes later Michael was beginning to pace a bit back and forth. "Where are they?"

Sarah who was leaning up against the wall, stepped forward in front of him. "Just give them a few more minutes."

Whiplash stuck his head through the curtains at the crowd that was gathering around the podium .

"Three Dog hear my kiddies. The show is about to start soon, I promise,"he said into microphone on the podium, urging the crowd to settle down.

Michael took a deep breath as Sarah pulled him into a tight hug. "I told we wouldn't be late,"said Sarah walking down the hall.

"Yeah well, we should have been here on time, smart ass,"added Michael Jr.

"You do know they can hear you,"replied Katie shaking her head.

Rounding the corner Michael spotted his three kids all walking beside each other. Katie looked almost like Lucy did, but had his blue eyes. Michael Jr looked more like Michael's father but was a bit taller than both him and James. While Sarah was a smiting image of her mother when she was a teenager.

Michael and Sarah both exchanged looks before opening there arms. All three of there children stepped forward into their embrace.

"I never doubted for a minute,"he said wiping away a tear from his eye.

"Sure.. Dad,"added Sarah Jr shaking her head.

Sarah's mom rolled her eyes."You might look like me, but you got your father's mouth on you."

Everyone laughed a bit, before turning to look at him. "Oh shit, are we holding you up?" Asked Michael Jr readjusting his regulator duster's belt.

"Come on,"said Katie leading her brother and Sister through the curtains with everybody else already taking there seats.

Moira Brown took the podium and was suddenly greeted with a loud applause. "Please settle down, settle down,"she said trying to urge the people to quite down.

Reilly after the birth of her son Charles became the first President of FFS, serving three terms of three years each. It was during the last year of her reign, Butcher her long time boyfriend was killed when his vertibird ran into engine problems and crashed into the Chesapeake bay, killing everyone on board. His death shook her up, prompting her to not run again. She spent the last 11 years training Dragon Ranger recruits while still making special trips all across the nation. Ginny with Dusk were put in charge of the sniper school set up Pilgrims landing while allowing them to guard the river front at the same time. Finally Ryan who was determined to not let his injuries slow him down was put in charge of the Robot division of Militia, which now could muster at least 150 robots ready for action.

As for the Dragon Knights,Whiplash and Moira had two kids, Jessica Brown, and Victoria Brown. Both who now work with the Trader's Union inside Coastal Call and the Trading Hub. Whiplash was still in the field when he was nearly killed by accidentally misfire of a nearby explosive. Due to his injuries he was forced to retire from active duty and took over Moira's general store business which had at least one store in all territories of the FFS. Sydney went on to become the first Food and Water Administrator and held this position until her death. The truck she was in was attacked by raiders heading towards New Philly. Despite the fact they killed the entire raiding gang, it was later discovered Sydney had been hit and eventually died a few hours later. Bryan did marry Sandra Davis and had four kids. Max Joesph Wilks, Gregg Bryan Wilks, Lucy Sandra Wilks, and Justin Charon Wilks. In the end Bryan fulfilled the prophecy Michael said almost 24 years, and became the Commander of Dragon Rangers, a position he still holds today. Lastly Fawkes set out to make the world a better place. Traveling with the Dragon Rangers on at least 50 missions he began to grow a reputation as unstoppable killing machine, with a gentle heart. For the past 8 years Fawkes was busy training any potential recruits who try to make the Dragon Rangers.

"Now with out further due, the Legendary Commander Michael Rivers!" Shouted Moira bringing Michael's attention back to reality again.

Walking through the curtains he was greeted with loud round of applause. Holding up in his hands he attempted to get the crowd to quite down, only to fail horrible as they continued to cheer for another minute. Looking at his family and friends one more time, the crowd finally stopped.

"You know when I first came to my decision to step down, I had envisioned myself reading this prepared speech. But the more I thought about it, the more I realized it wouldn't be honest. And you know me, that just wouldn't be my style. So... hear goes,"he said taking a deep breath.

"I left Vault 101 in year 2077, one week before my 18th birthday, with one goal in mind. Finish what my father had started at Project Purity. With in weeks I realized this was not going to be easy task and soon found myself with teammates, and eventually friends. Years of battles and missions proved vital in experience, but also taught me harsh valuable life lessons. When War finally did break out with Enclave I knew we had everything we need to fight off the enemy right in front of us. With in 6 months we went from a new underpowered nation to a strong and experience nation ready for anything. These... past 20 years have been one full of growth, expansion, and understanding. We can not lose sight of this, of what stands right in front of us. I thank you for all your support, with out you, none of this would be possible. So please join me in on this day September 13, 2301 welcoming the new Commander in chief, Reilly,"he said backing away from the podium, and allowing Reilly to stand up and take his place. 

2 hours later he was on the tram riding the presidential metro towards Adams Air force base. Michael had made sure to visit his mother's grave inside Arlington National Cemetery telling her he was official stepping down. She had suggested the idea 5 years earlier before she past away quietly in her sleep. It was there he was greeted by his half brother and half sister Thomas Rothchild 32 a Paladin and Stephanie Rothchild 28, Head Scribe of the Brotherhood of steel.

Opening his eyes he could see he was not alone on the train."Why do you look familiar to me?" He asked the man wearing FFS pilot's instructor uniform.

The man chuckled a bit. "Forgotten me already Commander Rivers or Overseer Rivers now. It's me... 1st Lieutenant Mark Carmichael, I was commander officer who signed the surrender papers, ending the war."

Michael couldn't believe the irony of the situation. "Sorry it's been a long day, Colonel Carmichael. So that means you will be my second in command."

Mark smiled back at him. "You would be correct sir."

Grabbing his canteen of his gun belt and drinking deeply from it, he went back to staring outside the window. Another minute he felt the train beginning to slow before stopping at the train station. Getting out with Colonel Carmichael, together they walked up the stairs and passed the check point at the Metro entrance.

Stepping into the bright sun light, he reached inside his pocket and put on his lucky shades."Is there problem Commander?" Asked Colonel Carmichael looking back at him.

"No Colonel... I am just taking in the next step of a long journey that one day will come to end. But not today. Come on, I am anxious to meet the pilots and the latest modifications we can do to the new vertibirds,"Michael said walking towards whatever fate the post apocalyptic world would give him.

THE END!

A/N Questions? Or Any Comments? I am always willing to listen. Also thanks to all who have made my story a favorite. I will try to get a new chapter out every Sunday. Also if you happen to like this story, I will be doing a Fallout: New Vegas one shortly, so keep your eyes open.


End file.
